Deception
by xSiriusxstalkerx
Summary: A grand hotel, a convention of purebloods and lets not forget the seduction of one Draco Malfoy. Yes, this was going to be a Very interesting order mission. HGDM. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE : - )

I was tired, I was hung-over, I was grumpy and the last thing I really wanted to be doing was attending an order meeting, yet I still went. Of course I wouldn't be hung-over if it weren't for Harry and Ron who decided that I'd be a good drinking buddy, I'd have to thank them later…

"Hermione"

I snapped to attention.

"Yes?" Bill chuckled at my lack of attention.

"I have an assignment for you" He laughed, handing me a sheet of paper. I took it, my cheeks burning red from the embarrassment of being caught out.

My eyes scanned the sheet. It was an address and a name.

"What's this?" I asked, afraid that he might have already mentioned it.

"That is the address of the hotel you are to stay at, and as for the name, that's the name your going to use while there" I couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"What do you mean?" I tried. Bill wouldn't keep up a joke if there was business to be done.

"It is to our knowledge that a large convention for purebloods is being held in a hotel located in France" Bill said.

"And…?" I really was getting sick of the lack of information.

"And any death-eater would definitely not miss the chance to prove that their blood is worth more then everyone else's"

"So you want me to go and try and catch as many death-eaters as possible?" That plan was stupid, but I didn't want to be rude and say so.

"Not quite, I don't want you to catch, I want you to lure, and it's only one death-eater, not as many as possible"

"Ok, tell me who and what I need to do" I was more relieved at this plan, it seemed reasonable.

"We need him to want to see you after the convention, so we can arrest him without there being 100 death-eaters supporting him. I'm not asking you to gain his trust, that could take months, no, I think the most affective way will be to seduce him, apparently he's quite the ladies man" Bill's voice sounded a tad repulsed as he spoke.

I was momentarily in shock.

"You want me to sleep with some death-eater!?" I roared.

"Not some death-eater, _the_ Death-eater, and you don't necessarily have to sleep with him…"

I put my head in my hands for a moment before looking at him again.

"And do tell who this death-eater is?" Bill hesitated.

"Uh…Well…It's…"

"Spit it out"

"D-Draco Malfoy"

The information hit me so heavily I was sure I should have fainted.

"Please be joking" I whispered.

"It's no joke, it's quite vital that we catch him" Bill said, going out of his way not to make eye contact with me.

"Well someone else will have to do it, he knows what I look like, god, and I wouldn't put it past him to know the scent of 'tainted' blood" I said desperately.

Bill frowned.

"Your blood is not tainted Hermione, and you may not know it, but you are unrecognizable from your school days, you have matured, you are more beautiful then a lot of the pureblood woman, which will make your assignment easier" Bill said, smiling warmly at me.

In any other circumstance, I would have loved such a compliment, but as it were…

"Is there anything else Bill?" I asked in an irritated tone.

"Yes, it's always good to keep track of what's the go with the death-eaters, try to spy on whatever meetings they might have" Bill said.

"Sure thing" I muttered. Bill gave me a sympathetic look.

"I'm really sorry to do this to you, but we are desperate"

"I just can't wait for the war to be over" I sighed, rubbing my temples. He nodded in agreement.

"You can tell Harry and Ron of the assignment if you wish" Bill said, starting to pack away unrelated paperwork.

Oh yippee, I had the chance to tell Harry and Ron of this assignment, which made the whole situation a lot better. Not.

"You will leave tomorrow and you will be staying there for two weeks" Bill said. "I will check on you every Wednesday and Sunday nights, make sure you are in your hotel room at eleven" I nodded, at least I would have some good company for a bit while I was there.

I stood up and excused myself, it was time to tell Harry and Ron.

"Hermione!" I turned back around to face Bill. "Good luck with Harry and Ron" I smiled mischievously, but that smile soon faded as the thought of Harry's and Ron's reactions seeped its way into my head.

* * *

"Hey Hermione" Ron grinned as I entered Harry's room.

"Hey" I whispered. Ron and Harry exchanged glances.

"Hermione…what's wrong?" Harry asked, standing up and engulfing me in a hug. God I loved Harry sometimes.

"I just got given my assignment" I said miserably. Ok, so I was over-acting a tad more then was really needed, but I needed Harry and Ron to understand that I wasn't happy about it either and I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't think it was completely necessary.

"What was it?" Ron asked curiously.

"I have to pretend to be a pureblood for two weeks at a convention" I sighed.

"Well that's not all that bad" Ron said soothingly.

"That's not the bad part…I have to seduce Draco Malfoy" I closed my eyes, afraid to look them in the eyes.

"WHAT!?" I heard Ron roar. Once again he was letting his temper get the better of him; nothing new there.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS BILL THINKING!?" Ron's roars were getting ever so irritating now.

"He was thinking what was good for the order. The information I can obtain will help us greatly with the downfall of Voldemort Ron" I said calmly. I had already learnt that it was asking for a fight if you yelled back at Ron.

"Well you're not doing it! It's much too dangerous" Ron looked murderous.

"Ron, you are not going to stop me from this assignment, I want to help the order in whatever way possible"

"Hermione" Both Ron and I looked at Harry, hoping he were on our side. "If it were any other mission I would let you go with a 'be careful', but seducing Malfoy? It's way too dangerous. He is capable of killing you; I wouldn't even put it past him to rape you. I just…don't want to put you at that type of risk" I looked at him with disbelief.

"I appreciate your concern by I can take care of myself" I said. I wasn't being stubborn, I was being truthful, whether or not I could take care of myself was yet to be seen, but I believed I could, and my self-belief meant more to me at that moment then their concern which was mainly made up of fear and rage.

"Hermione…"

"I'm doing this assignment" The tension in the room was incredibly high. Finally Ron let out a yell of rage and left the room, slamming the door on his way out. Harry and I glared at each other for quite some time before I too left the room.

I hated fighting with Harry. Ron wasn't so bad to fight with, to be honest I'd grown accustomed to fighting with Ron, but Harry only fought if there was logic in the argument. The problem was we were both so determined to have our way. I loved Harry and I understood that he just wanted to make my life as safe as possible for me, but I wanted to actually control my life, was that too much to ask?

"Hermione, wait!" I whipped around. Harry was running towards me. Oh God, he wasn't going to start another argument was he? He stopped in front of me.

"Hermione…" He seemed to struggle with the words. "I…just wanted…to apologize, I know you can handle anything that comes your way, God, you're smarter then most people I know. It's just…I can't help but be concerned about you" My sober face faded and was replaced with a smile. I hugged him.

"Thank you Harry" I said. We stayed like that for a few more moments before pulling away from each other. "This doesn't mean I'm not doing it" I said, pushing him playfully. He grinned and gathered me up in his arms.

"Put me down Harry!" I laughed, trying to struggle free.

"Absolutely not, you need to build up your strength, God knows you'll need it in case you want to punch out a few 'purebloods'" Harry said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I shall do no such thing Mr. Potter, I have a pureblood reputation to keep up" I said, mimicking Malfoy. He laughed. He carried me down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Don't be stupid Bill! Of course there is some else for the job, you just don't want to look harder!"

"RON!" Harry let me down immediately. I stormed over to Ron and Bill. "There is no one else for the job, I am doing it, and nothing you say will change that!" Ron's eyes were over-whelmed with rage.

"Ron, she is leaving tomorrow, no matter what, so I suggest you just give it a rest. What she is going to do for us is vital and I won't have you making trouble" Bill's voice was unusually angry. Ron looked around at everyone before admitting defeat.

"Fine, but is anything goes wrong, don't stick around, leave" Ron said, trying to stare me down.

"I will be well prepared in the case that something does go wrong" I said definitely.

"You better be" Was all Ron said before he once again left the room. Bill shook his head as if ashamed by his little brother.

"Sometimes I'm not sure having him in the order is all that wise" Bill muttered. Harry and I both looked at him incredulously.

"I'm not saying he doesn't have a respected place in the order, I'm just saying, one day that anger will be a downfall to a mission and a step back to defeating Voldemort" Bill said quickly.

"Don't worry, I know what you mean mate, but the order wouldn't be the same without him" Harry said, staring at the door Ron had just left through.

"Let's just hope that Voldemort will be defeated before Ron ever has that chance" I said, trying to sound as hopeful as possible. I heard Bill snort.

"Anyway, enough about Ron; When did you plan on telling me that you were leaving tomorrow?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Uh…Tomorrow, before I left…possibly" I said innocently, not meeting his gaze.

"Oh…Well…why so late?" He asked.

"So you couldn't stop me if you had wanted to" I replied truthfully, this time looking him straight in the eyes. His eyebrows were raised and there was the smallest hint of a grin on his face.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" I asked.

"I can't be mad at you! You're about to leave for two weeks! The last thing I need is you telling all your pureblood friends how bad-tempered I am" He said.

"Yes, because I'll definitely have enough pureblood friends to complain to" I murmured, rolling my eyes. Bill looked at me curiously.

"What makes you think that you won't be popular among them?" He asked.

"I don't know, they'll be wearing richer things then I own, they will think I'm some pathetic excuse for a pureblood I suppose" I replied uncertainly. Bill smiled.

"Glad to see you gave that a thought, but don't worry, Justin Harper, one of our new members owns a clothing shop. Now, I was just going to go and get some dresses for you to take, but if you want to come you are more then welcome, God knows I'm hopeless enough when it comes to clothes shopping anyway" Bill hinted. I sighed.

"I'll just get my bag. Care to join us Harry?"

"Yeah sure" I smiled and ran up the stairs. It wasn't even a minute before I was back downstairs, a handbag swinging from my arm.

"Let's get it over with" I said miserably. I never was one to like shopping that much, well, at least clothes shopping.

"Wow Hermione, your enthusiasm is astounding" Bill said sarcastically while Harry chuckled. I rolled my eyes and pushed them out of the front doors.

"Sooo…How are we getting there?" Harry asked, looking around the street.

"Driving" Bill said simply.

"Wait…Do you know how to drive?" I asked cautiously.

"Not a clue" I felt my mouth open in shock. "But luckily I'm not the one driving" Bill flashed me a grin before tossing a pair of keys in the air towards me. I reached my hand out to grab them, but in that same instant I heard the familiar clink as they landed on the ground. I lent down and picked them up, I could feel the heat in my cheeks as they turned red.

"Where's the car?" I asked, my eyes scanning the three cars in the street.

"Right there" Bill said, pointing his finger at a black jaguar in front of us.

"No. Absolutely not" I argued trying to force the keys back into Bill's hands.

"Why not 'Mione? You're the only one of us with a muggle license!" Harry argued.

"I can't drive that. The only car I've ever driven was at so old you couldn't even tell what kind of car it was!" I tried to argue.

"Well then, either one of us could drive or we could just take an illegal portkey, either way, we'll probably get into trouble with the law, and with your assignment tomorrow, we don't want that" Bill said, trying to turn the puppy eyes on me.

"FINE" I yelled out in irritation. "But if anything happens to it I'm holding you responsible"

"Sure thing 'Mione" Bill laughed. I glared at him.

We all piled into the car and I very nervously started it. On the Brightside the car was an automatic, so I didn't have to worry about what gear I was in the entire way.

"Ok, here goes nothing" I whispered as I took off.

* * *

As soon as I had stopped the car Bill and Harry were out. I had warned them…Though I must say, even though it was devastating, it had gone better then I had imagined. I had had to have swerved a number of cars for fear of hitting them; I had even started shaking so badly that I had knocked the steering wheel placing us in the way of on-coming traffic. But I had gotten us out of everything unscathed, and the car didn't even have a scratch on it.

"Wimps…" I muttered as I passed the two men who managed to force grins on their pale faces.

"I personally thought it went excellent" I said, leading them through the leaky cauldron and out into the stone courtyard. I heard Harry snort from behind me.

"Well I didn't see you driving now did I?" I hissed. Harry opened his mouth to reply but was distracted as the wall opened up onto Diagon Alley.

Bill led the way through Diagon alley, flicking through shoppers as he went.

"Bill, where is the shop? We're nearly at the end of Diagon Alley" Harry said.

"There's a back alley to Diagon alley. Only the purebloods use it really and that's exactly why we're going there" Bill said.

"How come we don't know about it?" I asked curiously.

"It's only meant to be known among purebloods, and believe me; the purebloods have threatened a great many people to keep it secret. They're not very happy that we Weasley's are purebloods because we don't care much for their threats. Fortunately for them we don't really care to tell people about it either" Bill explained. I nodded.

"Bizarre" I heard Harry murmur.

Finally Bill changed direction and we passed by crates and through narrow alleys until finally we turned again and came to a street that looked overly respectable. There were of course snobby looking people all around.

"Ok Hermione, until we make it to the shop it would be wise to cover your face as best you can, we don't want anyone seeing you with us, these people are possibly going to the convention and we can't have them blowing your cover" I nodded and moved my hair so that it was covering a percentage of my face, I then went behind Harry and grabbed onto his shirt so I wouldn't fall over or walk into anything.

We began to follow Bill again. My nerves were growing so much, what if someone recognized me as the girl clinging on to Harry Potter when I was at the convention? That would be horrible. Not only would I have no hope of seducing Malfoy but I would probably be killed on the spot. My thoughts were interrupted as I walked into Harry.

"Why have we stopped?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Because we're here, Bill has just gone to tell Justin so he can close the store, a guarantee that no purebloods can enter while you're in there" Harry whispered back. I nodded. We waited for a moment before Bill came out followed by a few customers that appeared to be angry about being kicked out.

"You can come in now" Bill said. I obeyed immediately. I hated the feeling that someone was going to see me.

As soon as I was inside I tucked my hair behind my ears and looked around.

"Nice" I complimented, looking around at the exquisite shop. "Do tell how an order member managed to afford this?"

"He's a pureblood, he has an entire fortune locked away somewhere" Bill said simply.

"Oh" I murmured. Bill walked over to a couple of racks full of casual –or casual as far as purebloods were concerned- clothes.

"We will need a fair amount of casual outfits" Bill said. I nodded and started to flick in-between racks. Malfoy had always dressed with style; Pansy had always dressed like a complete tart. I picked up a black silk skirt that was tight and went down to my knees. I picked up a tight white blouse that would look good with it.

"This may just work yet…" I murmured as I picked up another outfit.

* * *

"Having fun?" Bill asked. I whipped around to see him grinning at the large pile of clothes.

"Quite" I grinned back.

"Well good, because I think you have quite enough clothes now, onto formal wear" He seemed to be enjoying the thought of me choosing formal wear.

"Fine by me" I smirked, trying to make the smirk as Malfoy like as possible.

"Nice" He complimented. "Now, do you want me to hold your clothes while you choose formal wear?"

"It'd be much appreciated, though…I think you might need Harry's help…" I laughed. He agreed.

I walked over to the formal wear. I didn't mind this shopping thing; it was quite interesting when you weren't paying for anything.

"Now…" I murmured, running my hand through the dresses. I had already gathered that I would need a fair few formal dresses, possibly one for every night. So that's exactly how many I got. I made sure to get a large percentage of dresses in the colours green and black; be more convincing, a true Gryffindor would never wear more green then red, and that's why wearing those dresses was going to kill me, but I was going to do it anyway. I walked back over to Bill, 12 dresses in hand.

"So, do I get to choose a whole heap of shoes as well?" I teased.

"Of course" Bill grinned.

"You are going to regret that…" I murmured as I walked over to the shoes. I heard him mutter something to Harry.

Ok so I lied when I said he was going to regret allowing me access to shoes. I took five minutes at the most and only took a few more shoes then I needed.

"Hermione, you don't seem to share Ginny's passion of shoe shopping" Harry teased.

"Clothes are much more interesting" I defended. "Now, is there anything else I will need?"

"But of course! Hand-bags, hair accessories, make-up, perfume, jewelry, swimwear and…ah…well…u-under…garments" Bill said, a blush creeping up on him.

I laughed at his struggle with the last part.

"Don't worry Bill, off to the silken bra and panties section I go" I said, laughing as he turned completely red and looked down at the ground. He was such a courteous man; it was quite funny in some cases, handsome in others.

Bra shopping was more fun then I had ever imagined it. You'd never catch me saying it out loud, but purebloods with money had taste. It only took a little longer then the shoes had, but I was satisfied with my choices.

"Done with that lot" I said, throwing half the undergarments on Bill's pile of clothes and the other half on Harry's. It was cute when they blushed.

Before long I had gotten everything I needed and we exited the shop. Once again I had to hide behind Harry while he made our way back towards Diagon Alley.

"Ok, now while we are here, there is one more stop we need to make" Bill said.

"Where…?" Harry asked cautiously. I was given the impression that he'd scream if he had to put up with any more shopping.

"Fred and George's shop of course" Bill said.

"Why would need to go-" I started but Bill cut me off.

"I'll tell you when we get there 'Mione"

I walked more hurriedly from that point. The bastard had made me curious. I was the first to enter the joke shop owned by the Weasley twins…then again I was the only person not drowning in shopping bags…

"Good day Hermione" Fred or George said from behind me. I jumped and turned around.

"Oh –I looked at the name tag- Fred It's just you" I said in relief.

"Fred? Oh! No, we swapped name tags for the hell of it" George grinned.

"Real mature" I said, rolling my eyes.

Bill and Harry entered the shop. George walked over to Bill and looked in one of the bags.

"I…ah…see that you decided to finally show your true colours?" He snickered as he lifted a thong out of the bag.

"I believe that that's not yours" Bill said, snatching it back and shoving it in the bag.

"No need to get over-protective Bill, I'm not interested in your underwear" George smirked.

"Very funny Fred, but its Hermione's, it's for her mission" He said.

"As I just explained to dear Hermione, I am George, Fred and I must have mixed up name tags this morning" George said, acting as though he were disgusted that his own brother could not tell the difference between the two of them. "And I really must compliment Hermione on her taste in the undergarment department" George said, giving me a wink. I felt myself blush.

"Back to the point" Bill said, he sounded irritated. "Hermione needs things for her mission" I looked at Bill questioningly.

"Fred and George have started making new private inventions for the orders use, some things are stuff they have on the shelf except enhanced, like…extra-sensitive, recording extendable ears" Bill explained.

"Sounds handy" I complimented.

"Thank you" George said, flashing a toothy grin. Bill rolled his eyes.

"Hermione will be keeping track what a pureblood is doing, so she's pretty much spying. Got anything she can use?" Bill asked.

"Of course we do" George said as if it were the most obvious thing. "Follow me" We did so. He led us into the back room, closing the curtain that hung in the doorway to the main shop.

"Ah, wondered where you had got to Fred" George said as we spotted the other Weasley twin lying on one of the couches.

"Just resting" Fred said lazily before paying attention to Harry, Bill and I. He jumped off the couch.

"Harry mate, been a long time!" He grinned, shaking Harry's hand, causing Harry to drop half a dozen bags. He did the same to Bill.

"Ah, Hermione" He said, taking my hand in his and bringing it to his lips. "Always a pleasure to see you"

"Suck up" I laughed, pulling my hand out of his.

"I'm offended that you would think I didn't mean that" Fred said, pouting slightly. I rolled her eyes.

"Fred!" George snapped. "Stop trying to flatter Hermione and start getting out anything handy for spying from the order supplies"

"Yes sir" Fred muttered as he left the room.

"Terribly sorry about that miss" George sighed, putting an arm around my shoulders. "It's just that, with the business, we haven't had much love in our lives"

"I can see that" I laughed, pushing his arm off of me and walking over to Bill and Harry who looked anything but impressed by the twin's display of affection towards me. Fred soon returned with a large box of items.

"Ok, you got the multi-talented extendable ears you've been told about, mini camera and screens with the option of recording. Disguise cameras, very handy, just tell it to be something and it becomes it, for example…a rose" The camera turned into a rose and Fred handed it to me.

"Very nice" I said, commanding it to turn back into a camera.

"Now, you've also got a compact that is an identification computer, has every single detail on record about the person and as for the rest, I'm sure you will figure it out" Fred winked. I once again found myself rolling my eyes.

"Ok thanks guys" Bill said, picking up the box. "Say, do you have the flu network connected?"

"Nah, sorry mate" George said.

Both Bill and Harry shuddered.

"Face my driving like men" I said, rolling my eyes at their behavior.

"This proves that you need real men in your lives 'Mione" Fred said.

"We can help you there" George joined in.

"Goodbye _boys_" I said, taking a percentage of bags from Bill so he could carry the box properly.

"Nice seeing you" Harry said, following me as I began to leave the shop.

"Yes, nice seeing you" Bill said. You'd be a fool if you thought he meant it.

We made our way back up to the leaky cauldron then out to the car. We loaded the bags and the box into the car and all hopped in. Bill and Harry buckled their seatbelts rapidly.

Then we headed back to 12 Grimauld Place, which –over the years- had become home to Harry, Ron and I. I'm glad to say that I only had to swerve out of the way of one truck the entire time.

* * *

A/n: First chapter up. I'm glad to finally have this story on fan fiction. I enjoy writing this story so I doubt that the updates would be too long. I'll admit that this chapter isn't exciting but the next one will be. Any comments (good or bad) feel free to review...I really want t a review.

xSiriusxstalkerx


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO : - )

"Write heaps" Harry whispered in my ear as he hugged me.

"I will" I promised as I tried to stop myself from crying. I never was that good at goodbyes.

"Watch your back" Ron said as he hugged me. We had sorted out our fight last night when I had arrived back home from shopping.

"I was going to anyway" I smiled. He moved and Bill hugged me.

"You'll do fine. Just remember to come back as our Hermione and not some snob" Bill said.

"Of course I will" I said seriously.

"I'll hold you to that" Bill smirked.

"Alright…so…how am I getting there?" I asked nervously.

"Well, the hotel –although it's only for magical beings- is situated in muggle France. So you'll arrive by a form of muggle transport" Bill said.

"So it's like the Leaky cauldron?" I asked.

"More or less" Bill shrugged.

"Well then, wouldn't all of the muggles notice all these people suddenly walking into nothing?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Surely they would suspect something, especially with the amount of people attending the convention.

"Oh no, what I meant was that it had a magical trick just like the Leaky cauldron. The sign permanently says 'No Vacancy' and instead of looking like the best hotel you are likely to see, it looks like some dodgy motel that just had a floor added to it, and in the case that a muggle goes to book a room as a last resort, the price still stays the same as always"

"Clever" I murmured. At least the muggles wouldn't get suspicious about a hundred people disappearing into thin air.

"Ok, so what type of muggle transport am I taking?" I asked.

"A…lino or something…" Bill said with a confused look on his face.

"A _limo_…" I murmured, dumbstruck. "Are you serious?!" I laughed and hugged Bill tightly.

"What's the big deal" He asked, laughing a bit at my reaction.

"Oh, sorry" I murmured, although I definitely didn't look it. "It's just that I've never been in a limo before. Never been able to afford it"

"Oh" He said. I knew he still had no idea what I was on.

"Ok…So when is the limo arriving?" I asked happily.

"Should be here any minute now" Bill said, checking his wristwatch. "Ok, now we have Kingsley driving the limo-thing for you, he's taking Polyjuice potion just before you guys leave"

"Ok, cool" I said, my nerves suddenly making their way back to me.

"You going to be alright?" he asked.

"I will be, but, Oh God, I'm so nervous Bill. I feel like I'm going to be sick or something" I said, looking at him with uncertainty.

"Do you want me to come with you in the…car?" He asked. I laughed at the way he tried not to say 'limo' just in case he got it wrong.

"I'd like that" I smiled, my nerves easing a little knowing that the wait there wouldn't be all that bad now. Suddenly the sound of a car horn sounded from outside.

"I believe that is for us" Bill said, picking up my suitcases. I began to walk with him but spun around just as we reached the door and ran back to the bottom of the stairs where Harry and Ron were standing and flung myself in their arms. I kissed both of their cheeks and let go of them, running back to Bill and heading out the door without a glance back in fear that I'd change my mind about the assignment.

Bill loaded my stuff in the back of the limo for me while I took a deep breath of fresh air to calm down my once again racing nerves.

"Nervous?" I heard a deep voice say. I looked over to the front of the car. There stood Kingsley shacklebolt, as always he looked like he was either angry or depressed. I could tell his mood by the tone of his voice though.

"God yes" I said, closing my eyes and taking another breath of air. I heard a slight chuckle come from him.

"Ok, time to go" It was Bill's voice. I opened my eyes to see him standing next to me. He courteously opened the door of the limo for me. I hopped in, gasping at the sight of the inside. There were two seats at the back and then a whole line of seats that were joined, lining one whole side of the limo. I sat on the long seat, Bill sat next to me. I looked across from us at the wooden table and TV and wine glasses and wine. It was definitely for someone richer then me. That thought made me feel like crap. I had to feel like I was superior; I had to act like I was. I knew I did.

The limo starting moving and the urge to fling open the door and jump out grew larger, but I controlled myself…by having a glass of wine.

"That's the only one you're getting" Bill said sternly. He wasn't one in favor of someone drinking before a mission, one drink too many could ruin everything we've worked for, I understood that.

"Better make it last then" I grinned. He chuckled slightly.

The longer I waited to arrive the more I felt like I was being smothered. Was this normal to feel when you were went on a mission for something more important then you could possibly imagine? Shit! That thought didn't help…

"Bill?" I said suddenly. He stopped looking out of the window and looked me in the eyes immediately. "How nervous were you on your first assignment for the order?" I asked. He thought about it for a moment.

"Well…my first assignment was to act slave boy to Snape at a death eater gathering. I was so nervous that I would ruin everything that I was shaking like mad, as it were it made it very convincing because they thought that I was simply afraid that he was going to cast an unforgivable on me. Of course I had been drinking a Polyjuice potion so I looked like a 13 year-old boy, otherwise the death eaters would have noticed my Weasley hair immediately. God, I remember how afraid I was that the Polyjuice potion was going to wear off and my red hair would come first…" I gave a small smile.

"I can't imagine you shaking out of fear" I murmured. He smiled and shrugged. That was something I liked about Bill, he wasn't ashamed of anything he had done, in his eyes everything he had done had made him the person he was today and he was happy with that. We sat in silence for the rest of the trip.

When the car came to a stop I started to panic.

"I don't think I can do this Bill" I said again and again. He pulled me into a hug and didn't let go of me until I'd settled down.

"You can do anything you put your mind to Hermione, that's one of the things that makes you so special" He smiled. I smiled and hugged him again before taking a deep breath and stepping out of the limo.

The hotel looked absolutely beautiful from where I was, yet muggles were walking past more interested in me then the magnificent building before them.

"Hello" I said to a small child he muttered a quick 'Bon jour' before running off. I was stunned for a moment. I had forgotten that I was in France, mainly because the car-trip had been so smooth, I couldn't remember feeling the jolt as we changed locations like the Knight Bus did.

All this was wiped from my mind as a couple of men made their way through the doors and out to the limo to grab my luggage. I waved my hand to the part of the car that my bags were, not trusting my voice at the moment.

I looked back at Bill and Kingsley once more. Kingsley gave a small smile and a nod of his head whereas Bill winked. I smiled at the both of them before making my way through the doors of the hotel.

For that day I had decided to wear knee-high black stiletto boots and a black coat that went down as far as to allow the view of a bit of skin before the boots. Underneath the coat I was wearing a black mid-thigh V-neck dress with long sleeves. I was trying to seem mysterious, but even more so I was trying to impress.

My eyes subtly scanned the lobby. There were many witches and wizards that I didn't recognize and many I regrettably did recognize. At last my eyes rested on the reason I was here.

Draco Malfoy was leaning casually against one of the check-in desks talking to one of his friends that I recognized from school. I walked over to the desk next to his and waited to be served.

"What do you mean you dumped Pansy?" Blaise asked disapproval obvious in his voice.

"I mean I ended my relationship with the whore" Draco said snidely.

"May I ask why?" Blaise asked.

"Because she's annoying and boring, not to mention she was embarrassing to have around" Draco said, sounding quite embarrassed as he spoke.

"Shame I suppose, she had a nice ass" Blaise commented. Draco snorted.

"But seriously mate, you've really got to stop going through all of these women" Once again Draco snorted.

I stared hard at the desk in front of me, my brain in overdrive until it came to a conclusion. Malfoy had never had a challenge, he got all the women he wanted, maybe the reason he kept going through all these women was because they were too easy, maybe it was about time he had bit of a challenge?

"Madam" I was broken out of my thoughts as a man finally came to serve me. I was quite surprised that he wasn't French. As far as I knew there were only very few staff members in this hotel that were not French. Thank God I had come across one of them, after Fleur Delacour, I cringed every time I spoke to someone French, mainly because it reminded me of Fleur.

"I'm just checking in" I said, making sure not to over-play the importance in my voice. I wanted to act superior, not like a complete snob.

"Very well, what's your name?" He asked, opening a large book.

"Rosalie Aisuru" For once, I wasn't going to kill Bill. I quite liked the name that had been given to me for this assignment.

"Ah yes" The man said, running his finger down a certain page and stopping. "You are in room 412 on the sixth floor. Your key" He said, taking a key from a draw and handing it to me. "Please enjoy your stay"

"Thank you" I said, placing the key in my coat pocket. I walked away from the desk and purposely shoved past Draco. I could feel eyes on my back as I walked towards the stairs. I smirked.

Although I was walking up a great deal of stairs, it felt like I had only walked up six stairs when I reached my floor. I had read about illusion charms, they could be very handy in a place like this. It also explained why the hotel did not have elevators.

I looked at a sign that said which number doors were down which corridor. I followed the correct one until I found a door with the number '412' on it in gleaming gold.

Taking out my key I pushed it into the lock and turned it. I was rather excited to see the inside of my room. Pushing the door open I looked around in awe.

The room –despite being huge- looked cozy. The bed was large and decorated in the colours white and gold. It was not situated in the centre of the room like most usually were, but it was off to the side a bit. In the centre were three white sofas that were situated in front of a large fireplace that was currently lit. There was a coffee table in-between the middle sofa and the fireplace. On the side closest the door was a small bar that held all of the liquor. Over next to the bed on the side nearer the door were two doors. I walked over to them and flung them open. Behind those doors was a bathroom. It was huge. The bath was the size of a pool, just like the prefects bath had been. There were three sinks, a large shower, a toilet and mirrors lining a good part of the bathroom. There was also another door. I opened it and behind it was a massive walk-in wardrobe. I left the bathroom and re-entered my room. I walked out onto the balcony and took in the beautiful view of France. Looking down I could see a good many pools. So I had gotten thousands of bikinis for good reason.

I walked back into my bedroom and fell onto my bed with a sigh. So this might be a little bit of fun…

I wasn't on my bed much longer as I jumped up in fright as I heard a crack. There on the floor were my bags. I sighed in relief and walked over to them, ready to start unpacking.

I managed to get all of my clothes, underwear, hand-bags and shoes into my wardrobe within the hour. I put my other accessories in the bathroom drawers. I then moved on to my other bags. I took out a large novel I was currently reading and put it on the bedside table. I then placed a few other things in my bed-side table drawers. I at last came to my last bag. I opened it and looked at the assignment equipment that it held. Bill had already told me that he had gone through a lot of trouble to make sure I was placed in the room next to Malfoy's, but I was yet to find out which side exactly he was on. Until then, the equipment was better off being left in the bag.

Finally knowing that I was free to relax I took off my coat and folded it over one of the sofas. I sat down on my bed and read my book for a while, all the time listening intently for a sign of life outside my door. It was half an hour later that it came. I heard two laughs, they were incredibly loud. I recognized them immediately as Blaise and Draco. I took the chance offered and waited until they were a bit closer before I got off of my bed and made my way over to my door. I took a deep breath before actually opening it. I was noticed immediately.

"Can we help you?" Draco asked. I rolled my eyes as both Draco and Blaise's eyes traveled down my body, taking in my dress, which was unbearably short, yet long enough to not make me look like an unsophisticated slut…like Pansy Parkinson.

"Yes, in fact you can" I said, my voice sounded almost sweet, yet with a bit of bitterness in it.

"And how is that?" Blaise asked, deciding he needed to get his two dollars worth in.

"You can try lowering your voices and start respecting that other people don't really care what you're talking about" I didn't sound annoyingly rude, in fact I had managed to keep up that same bitter-sweet voice. Blaise and Draco looked surprised, well; at least their eyebrows were raised.

"Of course" Blaise said politely with a nod of his head.

"Well, besides that, you sure there isn't anything else that you would…ah…like?" Draco asked seductively, a smirk on his face. I smirked back like I was more then interested in what he had to say then said…

"No" I walked back to my door then turned back to face them, unable to bear not seeing the look on their faces. "I'm positive" I then shut the door.

The looks on their faces had been so hilarious that I had wanted to laugh right then and there, instead, I was laughing now. Blaise had looked in shock, yet he sort of saw the funny side to it. Draco had looked confused, shocked and partly angry; he obviously wasn't used to getting rejected.

But all fun didn't go without punishment, and mine was that I hadn't been able to figure out which was his room. He had been standing right in front of my door, for all I knew Blaise could have been staying in a room further down the corridor and they were heading there, it was highly possible since the boys probably would have requested that they stayed on the same floor to save the hassle of walking around different floors of the hotel in the early morning when one of them went to go back to their own room…probably drunk.

I wasn't left to ponder much on anything as two seconds later there was an annoying tapping sound coming from the balcony. I raced over and opened the door, allowing an owl in. The owl hooted happily as he felt the warmth of the room. He held out his leg and I took the note that was attached. Unrolling the small bit of paper I read it:

_Miss you already!_

_H & R _

I wanted to cry. Harry and Ron –although it was obviously Harry's idea- were so sweet, it reminded me why I loved them so much. I quickly grabbed a bit of parchment from my drawer along with a quill and some ink.

_And you know I miss you. You're so sweet guys…don't make me want to come back!_

_Love you always_

'_Rosalie' xoxo_

I was happy enough with that, and they would be as well…for now. I rolled it up and attached it to the owl's leg.

"Take this to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley" I said, stroking the beautiful creature before it took flight out of the doors. I sighed as I watched it fly for a while before finally deciding that I needed something to do. My eyes immediately landed on the bathroom doors.

I gathered up my stuff and entered the bathroom. Leaving my wand on the basin top I began to undress, folding the clothes over the towel-rack, paranoid that I was going to ruin them. I then turned on the taps of the bath. Within seconds the bath was full of hot soapy water. I dived in, almost melting at how good it felt. I swam a couple of laps around the bath just for fun before settling against the side of the large bath and closing my eyes. It was utter bliss; I wished it could last forever.

It didn't.

My bath time was interrupted as I heard a knock at the door. I quickly dried myself off and threw on a white silken bathrobe that reached an inch or so above the knees that Harry had convinced me to get.

I opened the door and was greeted by a man.

"Can I help you?" I said uncertainly. It wasn't exactly something I liked to say whilst wearing a short silk robe.

"I am just informing you of ze welcoming dance being 'eld in ze lobby at seven pm" He said, handing me a piece of paper.

"Thank you" I said politely, he bowed and walked off.

"Save me a dance?" I looked up. Draco Malfoy was leaning against the doorframe of the room on the left of me with a smirk on his face.

"Possibly" I replied, letting the hand holding the piece of paper fall to my side.

"Possibly?" He said, pushing away from the doorframe with a raised eyebrow and coming to stand in front of me.

"Yes possibly, I don't even know who you are" I argued.

"Oh of course, how rude of me, I am Draco Malfoy" He said, mocking the hotel worker with his bow. I suppressed a smile and raised my eyebrows instead.

"Draco Malfoy…I cannot say I've heard of you before" I said, laughing inside as his face turned into one of confusion and partly anger.

"That's strange…There's not many purebloods that haven't heard the Malfoy name at least once in their lifetime" Draco said, slightly through gritted teeth. He seemed angrier at the fact that I didn't know him then he did at me.

"I'm sorry, have I done something wrong?" I almost scowled. He looked at me with surprise as if only just realizing that his anger was apparent.

"Not at all" He said, replacing the anger with charm. "Now, what is your name?"

"Does it really matter to you?" I said almost immediately. He looked taken aback by this reply.

"Well…yes…it is only natural that one would want to know the name of someone so beautiful-" He stopped abruptly as I laughed and shook my head. I began to walk back into my room.

"Wait!" He called out. "Will you save me a dance?"

"Possibly" was all I replied before I closed the door. Once inside I laughed and fell onto my bed. Not only had I found out which room he stayed in, but now I also knew that he was curious about me.

This gave me a lot of faith in how well I would do on this mission. I had managed to make the biggest 'Sex God' curious about me, not just interested in my looks, but curious about my whole personality as well. Not bad for someone who had been wearing a bathrobe and had had dripping wet hair while in his presence.

I smiled one more time before getting up and walking into my wardrobe. It was time to get ready for the dance.

A/n: Ah, hello. It's really weird writing this story as I've never written a story where things happen so quickly, but I've decided that each chapter should have something interesting happen in them. Anyway, the main reason of this author's note was how to say the name 'Aisuru' it is said 'ICE-U (u sound like 'Uluru')-ROO' (Dear lord my explanation of how to say the word was so bloody Australian…blinks) ok yeah, that's all: D


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE : - )

I had chosen to wear a black halter-neck to the dance that night. I had to admit, it was driving me crazy. It was the hardest piece of clothing to put on. First I had to wrap the bottom half around twice making sure it was loose so it looked like a natural dress. Then I had to get the top half –which wasn't actually connected to the bottom part- and tie it up at the back of my neck. The top then covered the lower part of my back but the front hung open. I had to pull one side around and attach it to the inside of my other side, then wrap the other side around and connect it all (including the bottom part) with a silver pin that was shaped as a curled Snake. It was studded with diamonds. Although I now hated the dress with a passion, I had to admit, it looked good. I checked the time. It was already a quarter to six.

I raced into the bathroom and started to work on my hair. I was going to keep it natural and just have my curls, except I was putting it up in a bun that would let the curls fall, accentuating them that little bit more. Once I had done this I placed a small comb somewhere in the top of the bun that was studded with diamonds just like the snake pin. I examined my finished hair and smiled, it looked better then it had in fourth year when I had smoothed my then bushy hair with a magical product. Of course then the change would have looked astounding because my hair wasn't naturally like that.

Now I had to work on the make-up, the part I hated most. I wasn't one to wear make-up. Sighing I picked up a tube of lip-gloss. I carefully applied purple-maroon lip-gloss so that it was only lightly on my lips, just making them appear darker. I then got a tube of clear gloss and put then over it, making them shine. I carefully outlined my eyes with eyeliner. I didn't bother with blush or any other crap like that; in my opinion the eyeliner alone was too much make-up.

I walked into the wardrobe and searched for a pair of shoes that would look good. I found a nice pair of black-strap stilettos that would suit the dress nicely and put them on. Then I picked up a black purse and placed the lip-gloss inside it along with the eyeliner. It gave me an excuse to get away from the dance every once and a while at least.

The last thing I needed to do was place a small camera in the fabric of my dress. While I did that I also shrunk a pair of super-whatever extendable ears and also placed them in the fabric of dress. This way I could look back to the dance if need be.

It was now a quarter to seven…God I had taken a long time to get ready, then again…the dress had been impossible to put on.

I quickly checked around my room making sure that all my assignment equipment was hidden just in case my room was cleaned while I was out. After making sure everything was locked and in place I finally decided that I couldn't afford to waste anymore time and stashing my wand in my dress I made my way out of the room and to the stairs. Once again it took fair too few steps then was possible until I reached the lobby.

I calmly stepped off the last step and joined the crowd of people waiting in the lobby. I grabbed a glass of wine from a passing butler and took a big sip. Bill wouldn't have had approved, but Bill wasn't here.

I stepped off to the side while the purebloods mingled and rested my back against the wall. I wasn't doing anything but watching for a while until some purebloods started introducing themselves to me.

A good half of them were quite handsome young men, and the other half woman. The men hung around for a bit before seeing someone they knew, but the woman stayed around, forcing me to converse.

"I'm glad they set up these little get-togethers. It's a relief to be somewhere where some muggle-lover can't interrupt" Said some woman who had her head held high. Bitch.

"They're not that bad…" Said a girl who looked quite nervous. She looked out of place compared to all of the woman with scowls on their faces and their noses in the air. Then again, I probably looked out of place as well, but I at least looked calm.

"Don't tell me you're turning into a muggle-lover!" Cackled some woman, I cringed.

"Well, what do you think Rosalie?" Said some other woman that I didn't give a shit about either.

"They don't bother me at all" I said, looking at her as if she dared say something against it. The group exchanged uncertain glances.

The topic soon changed to why 'mudbloods' shouldn't be allowed to practice magic. I left them at this point, afraid that if I stayed any longer I wouldn't be able to control my actions. I was not alone.

The girl that had spoken up nervously followed me away from the group.

"I'd ignore them if I were you" She said, she still looked like a nervous wreck.

"Same goes for you" I smirked. She blushed slightly.

"So…you don't mind muggle-lovers and all that?" She asked timidly, as if afraid that I had been lying before and would suddenly screech that she was a muggle-lover herself.

"Not a bit" I smiled. She smiled as well.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Rosalie Aisuru" I said, shaking her hand.

"I'm Natalie Morrison"

"Nice to meet you" I said. She warmed up after that. For the next ten minutes I spoke to Natalie Morrison. We had a good deal in common; it was very hard to find a pureblood like her. I hated to imagine how much she was judged by people she called friends and family.

Finally a man walked up onto a stage situated to the back of the room. Using a spell to magnify his voice he started to talk.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I'm glad that you have all made it to our yearly gathering. I recognize many faces, but I don't recognize others, and for that reason I'm afraid I must go over the rules" –there were a few groans- "Firstly – magic is prohibited in the lobby. Secondly – you are not to allow muggles into this hotel. Thirdly-" The list went on and on, most were not important and I'm sure no-one had any intentions of doing half the things anyway.

I chuckled as I heard Natalie yawn next for me.

"Bored?" I asked, she didn't answer and I knew she was blushing.

"Don't worry, I think it'd be worth skipping the night to get out of this" I whispered. Hell, I thought anything would be worth getting out of this entire night.

While the man continued to ramble pointlessly I let my eyes scan the crowd. I could see many people from school. Vincent Crabbe was over in a corner of the room. I gathered that there was probably a table back there containing food…and hopefully alcohol. Yep, these pureblood reunions could make anyone an alcoholic. In somewhat the middle of the room I saw a girl with black hair, a short dress and…a slightly upturned nose. I knew of only one girl that could pull the 'pug look' so well; Pansy Parkinson. My memories of her were strong enough and sure enough, after looking in the same direction as her I managed to see a man with white-blonde hair. Parkinson had always clung to Draco; it was rather sickening to watch a girl demean herself so.

My gaze lingered on Draco, taking in his appearance. His clothes were obviously of the best quality, it would have made me jealous if I hadn't been wearing such exquisite clothing myself.

Lost in my thoughts I was unaware when a pair of dark eyes fell on me. I was pulled back into reality from the intensity of the gaze. Turning around I saw a man who was wearing a black cloak staring at me shamelessly. His face was shadowed by the cloak; you could only make out his mouth and the glint of his eyes. His eyes met mine and he gave me the best Slytherin smirk he could muster. I looked away in disgust, but I never felt his gaze leave me.

So concerned about the man I was vaguely aware when everyone began to clap.

"And now, the dance begins…" The man on stage said dramatically as a band made their way on stage. They started with an elegant song. The music was so beautiful that I thought I would cry when it ended. It took a great deal of reminding myself that the music was probably enchanted to sound so good and that it wasn't personal talent. The thoughts left me disappointed, yet focused on my main task.

I ran my eyes over the pairs on the dance floor only to see Draco dancing with some blonde in a tight dress that showed off more of her body then I cared to see. I was surprised to say the least that he looked bored.

"Come on" I said to Natalie, motioning that we make our way over to the other side of the room. She followed without question.

My assumptions were right. There was a food table.

I grabbed a glass of wine and Natalie followed suit. I almost laughed when she sculled it and picked up another one.

"Steady on" I said, a smile on my face. She giggled slightly as an obvious blush over-took her face.

From this side of the room I was closer to Draco giving me a better view of him. Judging by his facial expression, I could tell that he either was disgusted by the scanty-dressed girls, or he had probably slept with them and no longer had any use for them. For his favour I hoped that the former was right.

My thoughts were interrupted for the millionth time that night as Natalie gave out a tiny squeak. I looked at her then followed her gaze.

Dear lord no.

Crabbe and Goyle were making their way over to us.

I looked away quickly as if I hadn't noticed them. They stopped in front of us and still I didn't look at them.

"Excuse m-me" It was Goyle who spoke, and by the sound of it, he was drunk. How can you be drunk at the beginning of a dance!? My only assumption was that they had taken advantage of having a bar in their suite.

"Yes?" My voice was polite enough, but it gave an obvious hint that I didn't want them anywhere near me. For Merlin's sake, their mouths were practically outlined with crumbs!

"Would you care to hic dance?" Goyle held out a pudgy hand.

"No thank you, I'm quite right" I said, resisting the urge to sneer like a Slytherin. Goyle looked taken aback and slightly angered.

"Listen here-" He started, but the 'alcohol' finally got to him and he passed out on the floor. I subtly put my wand back in a fold of my dress.

"Then what 'bout you sweetheart?" Crabbe asked Natalie. She flinched in fear, but nodded her head, too afraid of the out-come of the word 'no'.

I was left alone as Crabbe pulled Natalie onto the dance floor to dance…or sway in his case.

This gave the time to focus my attention back on Draco, he had found a new girl to dance with, but his mood didn't seem to have lightened up at all. I didn't blame him as I heard a shriek of false laughter come from the girl.

Next to him Blaise had taken over dancing with Pansy. Blaise seemed too happy, as if he were trying to ignore the fact that she was staring at Draco as best he could.

I looked back to Draco only to find that he was watching me intently. My first Gryffindor instinct was to look aware modestly. But then I had to remind myself that for the next two weeks I was a Slytherin, and so I raised my eyes once again and locked them with his. He smirked at me. Didn't anyone know how to smile around here?

Pushing the girl he was currently dancing with away he made his way over to me. I held his gaze the entire time he was walking.

"You owe me a dance" He said, holding a hand out to me, much like Goyle had gone, except much more gracefully. I looked at his hand for a moment, and then at him again, this time with raised eyebrows.

"I owe you nothing of the sort" I was going to say 'I owe you nothing' but that sounded far too protective and rude.

He chuckled.

"You said possibly, not no" He argued.

"I didn't say yes either now did I?" I said in a tone that clearly told him he was fighting a losing battle. He picked it up and sighed.

"Well then, will you please dance with me?" He asked.

"I would, but your girlfriend is jealous enough that you're talking to me" I said, my gaze traveling over his shoulder.

"Girlfriend…?" He looked behind him. "Fuck…" He muttered darkly.

I raised my eyebrows at him…again.

"She's not my girlfriend" He explained. "She's some…nuisance that won't leave me alone. I actually don't even have a girlfriend"

I mentally rolled my eyes at the hint about no girlfriend.

"Well, maybe you should make it clear to her now that you are not interested in her" I suggested, noticing that she was beginning to walk over to us.

"You don't understand. She is incapable of obtaining any new information" He muttered quickly.

"Draco?" Pansy Parkinson had finally made her way over to us.

"What do you want?" He snapped. She wasn't taken aback, I assumed that she was used to being spoken to in such a way by him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, eyeing me with distaste.

"That is, and never will be, any of your business" He growled. Pansy pouted seductively.

"You know I hate it when you play these games with me darling, now come and dance" She said sweetly, grabbing on to the front of his robe and trying to pull him away from me.

"No Parkinson" He said bitterly, yanking his robe out of her hands.

"Why not?" She whined. Draco was about to reply when I finally cracked.

"Because he just asked me to dance" I said. I didn't care if I seemed temporarily easy to get, I just didn't want to be drugging myself with potions to recover from whatever nasty headache her voice was about to give me.

Pansy looked about ready to murder me.

"I didn't ask you!" She said, her voice ever so slightly raised.

"What does it matter if you asked her or not? You would have got the same answer out of either of us anyway" Draco sneered, grabbing my hand and pulling me onto the dance floor.

We began to dance in time with the music.

"Thank you" He said in a relieved voice.

"Don't bother; I was doing it for myself, not you. Merlin knows I didn't want a headache tonight" I said. He chuckled.

"Yes, well, thank you for saving yourself by choosing to dance with me then" He said, a grin on his face.

I laughed.

"I won't lie and say 'anytime', but you are welcome" I said. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Well, I hardly think that I will be dancing with you every night" I said, purposely adding a tone in my voice that suggested that the idea was preposterous.

"And why not?" He pushed.

"Well, I expect we shall get sick of each other" I 'admitted'.

Draco shook his head.

"I doubt that" Said in the right tone, that would have been incredibly romantic…as it were he was a cold Slytherin that didn't know romance existed.

"Right, well…I've had quite enough dancing" I said, my tone slightly angry. He looked surprised.

"We only just began dancing though!" He exclaimed.

"I know" was all I replied before pulling away from him. I walked away, leaving him in absolute confusion on the dance floor.

I looked around for a second and decided on my destination.

As I entered the bathroom I saw two snobby bitches –Well that's what they looked like – Fixing up their make-up. By the look of the amount they had on, I presumed they'd been fixing it up for a fair while now. They both looked at me as the door swung shut.

I ignored them and walked into the nearest toilet cubicle.

I leaned against the cubicle wall and rubbed my temples, waiting for them to leave.

They were silent for a moment or two then they began to talk again. I ignored most of it until…

"So I saw you dancing with Draco Malfoy…"

"So?" Wow, not the answer I had been expecting.

"What do you mean 'so?'? The man is hot! How'd you manage to score a dance?"

There was a moment's pause

"Well…He asked me! I swear I could have died right then and there!" That was more like it…I knew deep-down she was a little slut…

"HE ASKED YOU!?" I had to cover my ears for that one. I'd bet any amount of money that even Draco heard that.

"You sound so surprised…" The voice was snobby and I could just imagine the sneer she probably had on her face at that exact moment.

"I am, I mean, I don't doubt that you could get any guy you want, just…Draco Malfoy? He's not just any guy…" Ah, the pureblood way. Suck up so you make another 'friend' and your social status goes up.

"Oh I know, he's not a man, he's a fucking God…" I rolled my eyes.

"So…you think anything else will happen tonight?" She really didn't want to know anything else then if they were likely to have sex.

"Possibly" That's right, remain calm on the outside and pray like fucking hell on the inside.

Finally I heard snaps as they closed their purses and then the clicks of their heels on the floor. I didn't come out of my cubicle until I heard the bathroom door close.

I walked over to the mirror quickly, trying to be as fast as possible so that no one would interrupt me.

I folded back some of the material around my cleavage and made saw that the camera was still facing out. I gave a relieved sigh when I saw that it was, so it hadn't missed any part of the night.

After checking that I hadn't dropped the extendable ears I decided to do what every other girl had probably already done. Re-apply make-up. It was amusing to know that it took me less time then checking that I still had a pair of extendable ears with me.

Placing the beauty products back in my bag I walked over to the door and opened it. I immediately closed it.

Outside in the bathroom corridor was the dark looking man that had been staring at me earlier. I hoped that he hadn't seen me just this second.

My breathing became unusually uneven as I started to panic slightly. Whoever this creep was, I could practically smell the evil coming off of him.

So what was I going to do? Spend my night in the bathroom? No. If he was waiting out there for me, then there was nothing stopping him from getting impatient and coming in. Maybe there was a vent or something that would lead out into the lobby? Oh yeah sure, then I'd just tell everyone that all good purebloods crawled around in air vents. What about magic? Were there any spells I could use that would make me invisible or something? Of course not…if that were the case then Invisibility cloaks wouldn't be such a big deal. I could always duel him…but the dark magic coming off him hinted that even if I knew more spells then any average person did in a lifetime, he would probably beat me with his knowledge of the dark arts.

I nearly screamed as the door opened.

A couple of women walked straight over to the mirror.

"You're the odd girl!" One of them exclaimed as she applied lipstick.

"I suppose I am to guess that 'new girl' just doesn't quite cut it like 'odd girl' am I? Then fine, yes, I am the 'odd girl'" I said. They didn't seem to pick up on the bitterness in my voice, instead they laughed.

"You don't seem that odd to me" One of the woman said. "Interesting yes, but not odd"

I was quite shocked by this statement. Had a pureblood just…been nice…without wanting something in return? Well that was that, I would check outside later to see if hell was freezing over.

"Thank you" I said warily.

"You're a friend of Nat's are you not?"

"Natalie? Yes I suppose"

"Then not a problem" They smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. I was glad to know that Natalie wasn't a total outcast.

"Oh, by the way my name is Rosalie Aisuru, you don't have to keep calling me 'odd girl'" I said warmly. They chuckled.

"I am Katrina Morrison, Natalie's older sister"

"And I am Miriam Roberts, their cousin" Whoever I had been expecting them to be, this was not it.

"So, you are all related…" I made sure that this was not stated as a question, I didn't want to come across as mentally disabled. They smiled and nodded.

"Well, it certainly explains why you two are friendly" I mumbled. They heard me and gave a small laugh.

"Yes, I can only imagine that we were brought up differently compared to most other purebloods. We were taught to believe that even muggles have magic in them, they are just unable to express it like ourselves, and we are all of the same race"

"I like that logic" I smiled. "Although I never thought I'd hear another pureblood say it" I made sure that I said 'another'.

"We have heaps of other theories! You should come and talk to us sometime. It'll be easy to find us, of a day we'll be in the pools and of night, straight to the bar!" I was already starting to like these women. They had a fruity sense of humor and were both friendly to boot, rare qualities in a pureblood.

"I'd like that" I smiled.

"Well, we'll be off" Miriam said. "We have to spike the food, add some life to this dance!" Now I had reason not to eat the food…besides the fact that there probably wasn't any after Crabbe and Goyle got to it.

"I'll come with" I said quickly. This was perfect. I could leave the bathroom without having to worry about creepy, tall and evil outside. Miriam and Katrina seemed thrilled at the idea of me joining them.

We left the bathroom together. I walked on the side furthest away from 'the dark man'.

Even through my slight fear curiosity managed to fight its way to the surface. Who was this man? Did I know him?

I faced towards him, but still walked with the girls. To cover for the awkward walking style I asked where Natalie was.

"Oh, she's still trying to get away from that gorilla known as 'Vincent'" I smiled, pretending to be satisfied with the answer and returned to walking normally.

Once we were out of the bathroom corridor Katrina giggled.

"What?" both Miriam and I ask almost immediately.

"What type of man hangs out in the bathroom corridor while a dance is on?" She giggled. Miriam started to giggle too.

"I assume that he doesn't like dancing" Miriam replied, their giggles turned into laughter. I couldn't even force a smile on my face. I just didn't think it wise to laugh about such a man.

We walked over to the food and wine table and Miriam and Katrina did as they said they would and poured a potion over the food.

"Where have you been?" We heard a voice yell. We turned about guiltily.

"Oh Nat it's just you!" Katrina said in relief.

"You had us worried for a moment" Miriam said.

"Oh _you_ were worried!" Natalie snorted. "You had nothing to worry about; I on the other hand had to dance with Vincent Crabbe!" It was funny how confident she was around her family, yet she could barely gain the courage to form a sentence around anyone else.

"We know" Miriam and Katrina grinned.

"And you didn't save me because…?" Natalie hissed.

"It was amusing! But if he looked like he was going to fall over in the slightest we were prepared to get an air pump to return you to your normal body shape" Natalie couldn't help but smile. I smiled to, but I was in a bit of shock that they even knew what an air pump was.

"Well just don't let that happen again" Natalie said, picking up a cherry from a plate. I opened my mouth to warn her about what we did to the food but all that came out was a slight yelp as Miriam stepped on my foot. Now at this point I'd like everyone to remember that it was a fancy dress occasion…meaning she was wearing heels…then again even if it weren't a fancy dress occasion she would be wearing heels.

"You alright Rosalie?" Natalie asked.

"I'm fine!" I said quickly. "My dress's pin just stabbed into me" It was a nice plausible excuse.

"Ouch" Natalie said, eating the cherry. There was a moments silence as Natalie chewed and Miriam and Katrina stared at her expectantly.

"What?" She asked them.

"Nothing" they said, disappointment lacing their voices as they realized that the potion they had used to spike the food had not worked.

"Yeah right" Natalie said with a roll of her eyes. By the sound of it she was used to the two of them and their tricks. "Nothing is 'nothing' when it concerns you two-" She stopped suddenly and her eyes became wide for a second. Miriam and Katrina perked up.

They smiled evilly as Natalie's eyes relaxed.

"Excuse me" Natalie said, picking up a glass of wine and sculling it before walking away. We watched as she grabbed a handsome man by the tie and pulled him onto the dance floor. Miriam, Katrina and I burst out laughing.

"See why I stepped on your foot?" Miriam asked.

"Yes, and I suppose it was worth it" The two grinned at my reply.

"Hey look!" Miriam suddenly said, nodded in the direction behind me. I turned around. "Looks like bathroom boy has decided that dancing is not so bad" She chuckled. The man had indeed come out of the bathroom corridor and was leaning against a wall, his eyes searching the crowd for someone. I shuddered.

"Maybe I should ask him to dance" Katrina grinned.

"Oh yeah, go for it girl" Miriam encouraged. Katrina looked at me for my support.

"Don't" I was quick to say. Both of the girls looked taken aback.

"Why not…?" Katrina asked in confusion.

"There's something about him, I don't trust him…" I said quietly, risking a glance in his direction. He was staring at me again. Was it I that he had been scanning the crowd for?

"For good reason, he's a Slytherin" Miriam said with a roll of her eyes.

"And although you may not be interested in him, he is so interested in you!" Katrina said.

"What do you mean?" I said, trying to act oblivious.

"I mean that he is totally checking you out!" She laughed. "Maybe you should ask him to dance"

"Absolutely not" I said immediately.

"Probably a good thing that you don't, because apparently he's not the only one interested in you…" Miriam said.

"Huh?" I said, this time genuinely oblivious.

"Well, no big deal…but Draco Malfoy is coming our way!" She almost squealed. "Oh Merlin, how sweet could it be to get laid by him-"

"Evening ladies" Draco said from behind me. I turned around slowly.

"H-hi" Katrina said, I felt like forcibly closing her mouth, Merlin help me if she should start drooling.

"How are you…?" Miriam said, her eyes leaving his face to travel down his body.

"I'm good" He answered, he looked back to me. "But I'd be better if you danced with me" He said to me.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but I don't feel like dancing" I said formally. He nodded as if he had expected that reply.

"That's fair…but what is not is the fact that you know my name whereas I still don't know yours" He pushed, hoping that I'd just give up and give him my name. His hopes were for nothing.

"And it will stay that way until I know of a good reason to give you my name" I replied, sipping a drink that had…err…forced its way into my hand...well that was at least the story I was feeding Bill.

"Is the fact that you are my neighbour for the next two weeks good enough?" He asked.

"Not really, my other neighbour doesn't know my name, so why should you know it?" He sighed. My point was partly reasonable.

"I suppose I could just ask around to find out your name, I'm sure that you have introduced yourself to a good many people" He grinned, hoping he had me cornered.

"By all means, ask around. You'll just make people curious" I said with a shrug. Although he had this non-care attitude I knew that he'd hate it if he thought people suspected him to have feelings for someone. He could also pass it off that he just wanted a quick fuck with me, but he wasn't going to dare say that to me.

"Fine, don't tell me. But I'll find out soon, I mean, you are spending the next two weeks in the same hotel as me" He said, his face inching ever so slightly closer to mine.

"And when the time comes that you do find out my name, then what will you do with it?" I asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet" His face was still nearing mine, and I could see him tilting his head slightly.

"Well, I have much unpacking to do tonight, so I think that I'll call it a night" I said quickly, walking past him until I was out of his reach.

"Are you coming?" I said to Katrina and Miriam. Their desire to question me was far greater then their shock and they followed me immediately.

We passed by Natalie, deciding to leave her since she seemed happy enough kissing the man she had dragged onto the dance floor.

Walking up the stairs I came to my floor and the questions started.

I answered none of them, and instead promised that I would answer whatever questions they had the next day. They agreed unwillingly and departed to their own floors.

I sighed in relief and went into my suite.

It was now time to set up my equipment while Draco was still at the dance.

* * *

A/n: Yay, Hermione has friends! I don't suppose I mentioned how much I LOVE reviews...They brighten a bad day for me, and it has been a bad day for me, so reviews would be welcomed more then you could believe :-) Advice would be welcome, even though I've written alot of the story I'm always open to hear ideas, but if they mean a dramatic change to the story so far, don't expect to see them..heh. Well my lovely readers, it's getting relatively late here and I really must be going :D

I know that 'Go' button next to the 'Submit Review' is so tempting...temptation is a GOOD thing!

xSiriusxstalkerx


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR : - )

I walked over to my bed and pulled out the bag of equipment.

"Ok…" I muttered, pulling out the multi-talented extendable ears. I walked over to the wall that was the only thing separating my room from Draco's. What a safe thought…

Drawing my wand from my dress I pointed it at a small part of the wall and muttered a spell. A light immediately came from my wand and burnt a small hole in the wall. I then shrunk the extendable ears and fed one side through. I stood back to make sure that the ears weren't noticeable. After considering it for a moment I came to the conclusion that you wouldn't see it unless you knew it was there.

Next was the tricky part. I had to sneak into his room.

Shoving some equipment in a small backpack I stepped out into the hall.

I walked over to Draco's door and knocked to make sure he hadn't come back while I was in my room. No answer.

I pointed my wand at the door and started with a simple unlocking charm. It didn't work, I tried as many as I could, but nothing could open the door. My only guess was that a spell had been cast on the key. Smart.

Luckily I had a plan B. I gathered that most purebloods wouldn't think to cast spells against muggle sources because they didn't expect any pureblood to 'stoop that low'.

I quickly dug through my bags and pulled out two thin metal rods. Kneeling on the floor I put the two rods into the keyhole of the door. I worked at it for a good ten minutes, not once hearing that loud click signifying that I'd succeeded in unlocking the door. The only explanation for it was that he had indeed cast a spell against muggle sources as well. By Merlin he was determined not to allow anyone access to his room.

I was about to try something else when I heard voices from the stairs. One was male and the other female, they both sounded drunk and it wasn't exactly hard to imagine why they were leaving the dance early.

I quickly walked back into my room and closed the door. Looking out through the peer hole I managed to see the two exchanging smiles and slapping each other playfully. They stopped at the door across from Draco's and the girl took out a key and put it in the lock. She was about to turn it but the two got carried away and started kissing passionately against her door. This just wouldn't do if I planned to get anywhere near Draco's door without being seen. I sighed in defeat as the couple made no desire to move.

This wasn't going to work out…unless…

I walked over to my balcony door and opened it. I looked over to Draco's balcony and gulped. This was not something someone with a great fear of heights was likely to succeed at, but this was something that someone determined would at least try.

I removed my heels and threw them inside my room. I then pulled up my dress and tucked it in to the top part of the bottom half so that my legs had room to move.

I cautiously made my way over to the side and peered down. Great, solid ground…couldn't there have least been a pool?

Giving a nervous sigh I swung my legs up onto the railing. I tried to reach out but that didn't quite work. Taking deep breaths I stood up carefully. This is what I had not wanted to do, but it was known that in life you were faced with many challenges that you do not want to do.

Closing my eyes for a second to gain courage I breathed deeply. Then I opened my eyes and jumped as far out as I could.

Giving a scream I managed to grab onto the railing with my hands. Now my body was dangling. I tried to use my feet to give my support by trying to climb up with them, but every time my feet slipped.

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, I was petrified. I wanted to be back home with Harry and Ron. But here I was, dangling from a hotel balcony because I was trying to break into a room.

"Stop it!" I told my myself, I was being stupid, of course I wanted to be home, those feelings were to be expected, but that wasn't happening, so crying was pointless, and as for heights, I'd be fine, all I had to do was figure out how to get up properly.

I glanced down and then glanced up with a pale face. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and looked down properly. I scanned the area beneath me until I saw it. A surfboard was laying on the balcony a couple floors down. Gripping the railing more tightly with my left hand I let go of it with my right hand and reached down and pulled out my wand. I pointed it at the surfboard.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I said through gritted teeth. The surfboard began to rise. It wasn't until it was up to my waist did I cast a freezing charm on it.

I placed my wand back into my dress and swung my legs onto the board. I didn't really wonder why someone would bring a surfboard to a pureblood convention, it had already been rumored that there was a very large salt water pool, charmed to have surf.

I managed to climb over the railing on my hands and knees. Once I was standing on Draco's balcony I wanted to cheer.

I went over to the glass door and did the same spells I had done to the front door. Nothing. I tried the lock picks. Nothing.

I sighed and then glanced at the table and chairs next to me, then back at the door. With a shrug I picked up a chair and hurled it through the glass, smashing it.

"Bet you weren't expecting that…" I said with a triumphant grin.

I stepped into his room and looked around. His room looked exactly like mine except it had masculine belongings, unlike mine which had hair accessories and crap like that.

I turned back to the balcony door. As much as I would like to see the look on his face when he came back to see it smashed it wasn't an option. If I left it he would cast spells of dark magic no doubt and I would never be able to get into his room again if need be.

"Repairo" I muttered reluctantly, watching as the door repaired itself and the chair went back outside to its original place.

Getting back to business I walked over to his bed and placed my backpack on the smooth satin sheets. I began to pull out equipment when I heard a tiny squeak from behind me. I spun around.

"You is not meant to be here!" It was a house elf that looked about Dobby's age.

"Shh!"

"NO! What is miss doing here!?" The elf said, looking at me half fearfully.

"Nothing you need to worry about!" I snapped.

"Master will not be happy, no he will not…" The elf muttered to itself. I snorted.

"I'm pretty sure that your master would be thrilled at the idea of a woman being in his room" I said. The elf looked at me.

"No, master gave Nob strict orders not to let anyone into the room…oh master will be so mad at poor Nob" The elf said, sitting down and scrunching it's eyes up before opening them, standing up and walking over to a set of drawers.

"Bad Nob!" The elf shouted, bashing its head against the drawers. "Bad, bad, bad"

"Hey! Stop it!" I shouted, grabbing the back of the sack the elf was wearing and lifting him away from the drawers. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Put Nob down Miss! Nob must punish himself for failing to do as his master asked!" The elf wailed. I scowled.

"You do not have to punish yourself! It's stupid, Malfoy won't notice if you don't!" I said, trying to make the elf see reasoning.

"Oh no miss, Nob has already disobeyed master enough, he'd kill poor Nob if he ever found out I was not punishing myself!" Nob squeaked.

"Well I'm sorry but I can't allow you to punish yourself over something that wasn't your fault" I said, pointing my wand at him. His eyes widened.

I placed Nob down in a small pile of rags that was in a cupboard in the bar which I assumed was his bed. I had stunned him and erased his memory. In all honesty, he had given me no other option. Closing the cupboard door I went back to my original task.

I pulled about five tiny cameras out of my bag. The first one I placed right above the door, the second in the centre of the mirror, the third in the top corner nearest the bed, the fourth out of the balcony and the fifth in the bathroom. I didn't put the camera in the bathroom to perve either, in the case that he was to have a shower and or bath the camera lens would fog up anyway, no, I put it in there just in case.

Now, I had already fed one pair of super extendable ears through, but I needed at least one more.

I walked out to his balcony and cast several spells to stick the extendable ears to the wall until it had reached my side. I then shrunk it so that it wasn't so noticeable.

Finishing with that I went and took my backpack from the bed and went into his wardrobe; I was hoping that he kept a safe in there or something.

I searched the wardrobe and only managed to find a small box that contained a snake pendant made of ebony. Although I was fascinated by it I didn't dare let it take my attention from what I was doing. But why was the box so light if it were made of ebony? Perhaps it had a charm placed upon it…It didn't matter, it was of no importance. I swung the bag back over my shoulder and was about to leave the wardrobe when I heard the door slam shut. I froze.

I heard a lot of banging. Shit, I was stuck in his house and by the sound of it he wasn't happy.

I carefully made my way into the bathroom and over to the door that led to the main room. I glanced around the corner and my eyes widened.

I had been wrong, he was quite happy. Well, at least that was the impression I got when he fell back on his bed with a near naked girl on top of him, and by the looks of it she had been the one bragging in the bathroom.

I felt like gagging when he made her moan by kissing her neck.

"I knew you wanted me…" She said in between moans. He stopped for a moment.

"Don't assume what you don't know" He hissed. He glared at her for a moment before taking the advantage of having a now completely naked girl on his bed.

I didn't want to stay much longer. I carefully crawled out of the bathroom and stayed close to the bed so that they wouldn't see me. I was disgusted as the moaning increased along with the amount of clothes falling onto the floor.

Finally I made it to the balcony door, and without looking back I quietly opened the door and closed it. I stood up and hoisted myself over the railing and onto the surfboard. I walked across it slowly without looking down and then jumped over my railing. I removed the freezing charm from the surfboard and just shrugged as it fell and broke. Like the bastard couldn't buy a new one anyway.

Entering my room I opened a laptop-like-screen that was connected to the cameras and cringed. The cameras appeared to be working…too well at the present moment. I snapped the screen shut.

I could just imagine what that vile woman was going to be saying to her friends tomorrow, it was quite sad. She'd probably become a role model to most of the pureblood women for fucking Draco Malfoy.

I suddenly felt myself feeling sorry for Draco. Did any of these women love him? No. They all just lusted for him like crazy.

I heard a thump somewhere from the next room.

Then again he didn't seem to mind either way…

I placed the laptop in the drawer of my bedside table and sighed. Tonight had been a long night.

I got up and walked into my wardrobe. Changing into a short black silk night-dress I walked back over to bed and collapsed on it. The softness was so welcoming. I crawled under the blankets and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sound of a knock at my door. Muttering curses under my breath I practically fell out of bed and walked over to the door, smoothing out my hair with my fingers as I went.

When I opened the door I was greeted by one of the hotel staff.

"Good morning Miss! I am 'ere to notify you zat breakfast is on the first floor, so please join us all if you please. Also, are you interested in buying a copy of today's Daily prophet?" He asked.

"Oh…uh…yes please, I'll just get the money" I said. I left him at my door to go and fetch a couple of Knuts from my wallet that was in my bedside table drawer.

I returned not a minute later holding the required amount of coins. He gladly handed me the paper.

"If you wish to buy any more copies you will have to order zem, Now…is zere any…zing else zat you would like-" He was interrupted as the door to the left burst open.

A woman wearing a formal dress that looked like it had been carelessly put on came out holding a pair of heels in her hands.

"One last kiss?" She smiled sweetly at the person in the room.

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the room and gave her a bored peck which she tried to make more passionate but he pulled away.

"Now go back to your room" He ordered. She nodded.

"See you at breakfast" She winked.

Out of all my efforts I couldn't stop the disgusted look coming onto my face.

The hotel worker coughed slightly to draw my attention back to him. Draco's head whipped our way. He paled when he saw me and the look upon my face.

"No that will be all thank you" I said to the worker and then stepped back inside my room and shut the door.

I was mad to say the least. But I wasn't mad that he had screwed her, no. I was mad because he treated her like a lower-being.

I mean sure, the girl was a clingy bitch, but to use her because he felt like it? I really hoped that she became possessive like Pansy; it'd serve the bastard right.

Sighing I gave up on the matter and went into my bathroom. After having a shower I walked into my wardrobe and took out a pair of ¾ length black pants and a light blue blouse. I rolled up the sleeves to my elbows. I put on a pair of black heels and put my wand in my pocket.

Learning my lesson on how easy it was to break in I cast the required spells on my balcony door. I then charmed my door key. Walking over to the door I peered out into the corridor. Draco was just leaving.

He closed his door and locked it; he then glanced at my door and waited a couple of moments.

"Come on…" I hissed under my breath. Finally he walked away. I waited until he disappeared on the staircase and then I came out of my room. I locked my door just like he had done.

I walked over to the stairs, taking my time so that he had time to sit down at a table. I then walked down the stairs. In two moments I appeared on the first floor.

There was a restaurant on this floor with hundreds of tables. Most were taken up. Walking into the restaurant I looked around for a spare table.

"Rosalie!" I heard someone call. I turned my head in the direction of the voice and saw two women waving at me while the other patted an extra seat implying that I sit down. I walked over to them.

"Hey" I smiled, sitting down. Miriam and Katrina smiled widely while Natalie blushed deeply.

"What's up with you?" I asked her as I picked up a menu. She didn't answer. I looked at Miriam and Katrina questioningly.

"She didn't come back to the suite last night" Miriam grinned.

"What?" I asked, not entirely confused, but it was fun to watch how red she could go.

"She seemed to think that that lovely gentleman that she was kissing last night had a better suite…and bed" Katrina sniggered. She had to duck as a menu was thrown at her.

"Oh my God, did you really…?" I asked her, excited for my new friend. I was quite often deprived of girly talks as my friends were made up of the male population with the exception of Ginny who seemed to talk about Quidditch more then boys anyway.

Natalie blushed deeper and nodded.

"Oh, good on you Natalie" I laughed. She smiled.

"Thanks" She said more confidently then I ever thought she was capable of.

"And Rosalie, don't call us our full names for crying out loud" Katrina said. "It's Nat, Kat and Mi (said 'My') to you"

"Uh…sure" I laughed uncertainly.

"Oh and we'll call you 'Rosie' every now and again, it makes up for lack of nickname on your behalf" Miriam joined in.

"Sure thing, call me whatever you want" Except Hermione, Mudblood or Granger.

Finally a waitress came.

"What would you like?" She asked, holding a pen to a pad ready to write down our order.

"I'll have the eggs benedict and a coffee" Miriam said, closing her menu. "And you can throw in a side of order of Draco Malfoy if you like" She whispered so only I could hear.

"I'll have an orange juice and some French toast" Katrina said.

"Um…I'll have some strawberry pancakes…and some orange juice as well please" Natalie said.

"And I'll have some strawberry pancakes as well and some tea please" I smiled. The waitress finished writing down the order, repeated it to us to make sure she had written everything correctly then went into the kitchens.

"So…What was all that with Draco Malfoy and yourself last night?" Miriam asked, leaning in close as to pressure me into telling.

"That was nothing" I replied bluntly. "I just don't like him"

"Well we got the impression that you did like him" Katrina said.

"What!?" I hissed. "That is preposterous! The very idea is just…sickening"

"If you had just said a simple 'no' I would have believed you, but you said everything you could think of to make us change our minds" Miriam said with a shake of her head. "You Rosie, are an awful liar"

"But I don't…" I said with a frown.

"She's in denial" Katrina said to Natalie and Miriam.

"I'm not! Seriously, how could I like someone who kept me awake most of the night because he's screwing some woman?" I argued. I was only lying a tad, I had been so exhausted that I hadn't woken up once all night, but I needed to get the point across.

"Ah the emotional pain of knowing that he as with her and not you kept you awake did it?" Miriam said dramatically.

"No, try the bangs and thumps coming from the room next to me" I said.

"Oh- wait what? Your room is next to Draco's? Or is it next to the girl's?" Katrina asked.

"It's next to Malfoy's" I answered.

"Then you have to invite us over sometime" Katrina grinned. I rolled my eyes then looked at Natalie.

"What is wrong with your family?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"They haven't been laid in a fair while" She smirked. Miriam and Katrina glared at her.

"And you'd be in the same situation as us had we not spiked all the food last night" Miriam said.

"You did what?" Natalie growled.

"Oh look, the food is here" I pointed out, trying to save both Miriam and Katrina from Natalie's well hidden wrath.

"So it is…" Katrina said.

The waitress placed our plates in front of us along with our drinks.

"Will there be anything else?" She asked in perfect English, even though she looked quite French.

"No thank you" Miriam said with a smile. The waitress nodded and left us.

"This is good" Miriam said, trying to ignore Natalie's piercing glare. Finally she got sick of it.

"I don't know what your problem is! If it weren't for us you wouldn't have slept with heartthrob Charlie Lock!" She almost yelled, drawing some attention.

Natalie blushed and sunk down in her seat, trying to avoid the attention.

"Ok, ok, just keep your voice down!" She hissed.

"Not until you said 'thank you Mi and Kat, you're my favourite people in the whole entire world except for Charlie Lock'" Miriam said with an evil grin on her face. Natalie looked like she about to die of embarrassment.

"Say it!" Katrina said loudly. Natalie sighed.

"Thank you Mi and Kat you're my favourite people in the whole entire world except for Charlie Lock" Natalie said, loudly enough so that she wouldn't have to repeat it, but quietly enough so that most people wouldn't hear…namely Charlie Lock himself.

"Good girl" Miriam said, patting her on the head. "Now maybe we can get Rosie here to admit her feelings for Draco in the same way"

"Don't you dare!" I almost yelled. "There are no feelings other then hatred and disgust"

"Oh please Rosie, you can't hate someone after only 24 hours" Katrina said with a roll of her eyes.

"The hell I can't" I muttered, remembering that I was Rosalie to them and not Hermione.

Miriam and Katrina rolled their eyes.

"Stubborn shit" Katrina muttered. I raised my eyebrows at her and she just smiled innocently.

"Well, I'm finished so I'm going to go and get changed" Natalie said, standing up from the table.

"I'll come with" I said quickly, wanting to get away from Katrina and Miriam before they started chanting any false feelings I had for Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Natalie had gone to her room which was on the tenth floor and she was going to come back down and meet me at my room.

While she was gone I quickly hid any equipment that I didn't want her seeing and then I went and got changed into a purple bikini. The top was a halter neck and it had two black beads on the part between the cleavage.

The bottom part had to be tied up on each side; the ends of the string also had black beads. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled. I looked good.

There was a knock at the door. I looked through the peer hole to make sure it was Natalie and then opened the door, allowing her entrance.

"Wow" She said, looking at my bathers. "You look great" I smiled at the compliment.

I now had to throw some clothes over the bathers. I settled on a black mini and a tight black singlet. I then threw on some heels.

I didn't know what it was with the purebloods but there was some unwritten law that all pureblood women had to wear heels everywhere. Merlin it was annoying.

I hid my wand in the room, not wanting to take the risk of taking it.

Walking back out into the main part of the suite I turned around for Natalie to judge my clothing.

"Hot" She nodded.

"Same goes for you…I'm not sure if Charlie will be able to resist" She blushed but she couldn't help but smile.

We made our way out into the corridor and down the stairs.

We saw Miriam and Katrina walking someway ahead of us. Apparently I took so long to get ready that they beat us.

They teased me about that as we all walked to the pool together.

The pool area was amazing. There were at least ten pools, each different in its own way.

But today we weren't going to swim; we just assumed that we'd have plenty of time for that later. No, today we were going to sit in the spa all day, drinking cocktails and commenting on all the hot guys that walked past.

"Waiter!" Katrina called. I had my suspicions that she liked him.

"Yes ma'am?" He asked.

"Can we please have four more of the same thing?" She asked sweetly. The waiter chuckled.

"Very well" He said. He was obviously finding amusement in how much we had managed to drink. She smiled at him and he left to make the drinks.

"Oh! He's nice" Miriam said, pointing in the direction of some tall, muscular man with dark hair.

Katrina managed to pry her eyes away from the retreating ass of the waiter to look.

"Yummy…and I'd say he's about…29-30? Not bad…" I laughed at how they spoke about them.

"This is like your own personal catalogue, isn't it?" I laughed.

"Yes, but unfortunately it's not as personal as I would like" Miriam said as a group of woman walked past the man she had just pointed out, each one smiling at him seductively.

"It's really no wonder why all these men have big egos" I said, shaking my head.

"Not all of them do" Natalie said.

"Ok, all except Charlie, happy?" I winked. She splashed me with water. I splashed her back.

"There isn't a dance on tonight" Katrina suddenly said. We followed the general direction her eyes were facing to see a poster that had just appeared on the wall. It said that although there was no dance, a dinner would be there for all of those that were interested.

"So, you are going to go to dinner, aren't you?" Natalie asked me.

"No, I'll think I'll just hang out in my suite" I said with a smile.

"Fine" All three of them pouted.

"Yes I'm sorry that I don't get to give you a great opportunity to embarrass me in front of everyone" I smirked. I got slashed three times. I was officially drenched…well compared to them at least.

"Your drinks ladies" The waiter said, handing us our drinks.

"Mmm, thank you" Katrina said, smiling up at him. "Here's a tip" She passed him a galleon. I looked at it closely and saw a piece of parchment attached to it bearing some numbers; no doubt her room number.

Once the waiter had left I splashed her.

"I saw that!" I laughed.

"Saw what?" She said innocently.

"Just a coin that had your room number attached to it!" I said. The other two looked around at her with open mouths.

"You didn't…" Natalie said.

"Oh you totally rock!" Miriam said, hugging her cousin.

"I know, I know" Katrina laughed.

All three of us turned to look at the waiter who had stopped walking momentarily. When he did start walking again we could see a smile on his face.

"Too bad he can't" Natalie said.

"Why can't he?" Katrina asked suspiciously.

"Because he's not allowed to be romantically involved with the hotel customers" I answered. Katrina snorted.

"Oh please, like that silly old law ever stops them" Katrina said.

"Spoken by someone with experience in the matter" Miriam laughed. They clinked their glasses together and sculled the lot.

"Oh! He looks hot!" Miriam said. She was good at pointing out the particular hot looking guys.

"That's Blaise Zabini I believe" I said. Of course I knew it was him, he was in my year at Hogwarts! And yes, he was definitely a looker; well, you'd at least expect so from someone whose mum had been famous for her looks…then again she had also been quite famous for the fact that each of her seven husbands had died mysterious deaths leaving them their fortunes. She had never remarried, mainly because all of the bachelors didn't have a death wish.

"Blaise…even his name is hot…" Katrina said, fanning herself with her hand. Both Natalie and I laughed.

"He's out of your league Kat" Natalie said. We all turned to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that a couple of the girls have told me that he is very particular in who he chooses to date. Of course, there's always the exception of Pansy Parkinson with all of the guys, but she's just a quick fuck apparently" Natalie said knowingly.

"Oh, my sister is becoming the little gossip I always wanted her to be" Katrina said, flinging her arms about Natalie and hugging her.

"Get…help…" Natalie said dramatically.

"Yeah right" Miriam said, splashing water into her face.

"Hey!" Natalie squealed. She managed to pry her sister's arms off of her and splashed Miriam.

"You know what this mean don't you?" said a now dripping wet Miriam.

"What?" Natalie grinned.

"This means war"

"Oh dear Merlin" I said, sculling my drink quickly so that it wouldn't be ruined by the water that was about to be everywhere. Katrina did the same.

* * *

A/N: Reviews...you know I love 'em ;) 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE : - )

It was about six-thirty at night. I had long ago decided that I didn't want to go to dinner.

Right now all I was doing was lying on my bed thinking. For the first time in my life thinking confused me, and I didn't like it one bit. The thoughts that confused me were mainly about that very day, after the water-fight in the spa…

"_Mi!" Katrina screamed, trying to stop her cousin from splashing anymore water on her. Natalie began to laugh but was shut up quickly when I splashed her. She glared playfully and went to splash me back but stopped. She was looking behind me. Miriam and Katrina stopped the fight –which Katrina had foolishly got herself involved in- to stare behind me as well. I closed my eyes, suspecting what it was._

_I turned around and my eyes widened slightly. I wasn't surprised; actually, my suspicions had been correct. Standing before me was Draco Malfoy, wearing nothing but board shorts (swimming trunks)._

"_Yes?" I managed to ask as my eyes ran over his muscular torso._

"_I need to talk to you…" He muttered, his eyes looking around at Natalie, Katrina and Miriam as if he didn't want them there. They seemed to get that impression to._

"_We'll be over at the bar" Katrina said, subtly winking at me._

_As they walked away Miriam dramatically fanned her face with her hand and then winked at me as well._

"_Uh…Have a seat…" I said, motioning at the place as far away from me as possible. He noticed the distance I was putting between us but remained quiet._

_We sat in an awkward silence for a while. He finally broke it._

"_About this morning…" _

"_There's nothing to say, you can do what you want with your life, just next time put up silencing spells" I said, looking like I didn't care. He blushed slightly but didn't give up._

"_No, about this morning, I'm sorry; I know you probably didn't come to this convention to see crap like that"_

"_Or her…" I muttered. He smirked._

"_Or her" He agreed. I raised my eyebrows at him._

"_Are you meant to say that about someone you slept with?" He shrugged._

"_In all honestly I don't even like her" He said._

"_Oh really…?" I said, raising my eyebrows in fake surprise. Of course he didn't like her, honestly._

"_Really" He said. I noticed how close he had managed to get…stealthy bastard._

"_So tell me Mr. Malfoy, do you actually like anyone?" I asked, with a bit of amused sarcasm in my voice._

"_Yeah, I do" He said, leaning his face towards mine. I could feel his warm breath on my face._

"_Really…who?" I murmured, closing my eyes._

"_Draco!"_

_We both looked up, startled._

_Storming towards us was the woman he had slept with last night._

"_Oh…hi Nicola" He said in a depressed-sort tone._

"_It's Nicole" She hissed._

"_Same thing isn't it?" He hissed back._

_Nicole turned back and smiled at her friends notifying that everything was good before turning back to Draco with a more seductive look on her face._

"_I suppose so…now Draco darling…what do you think you are doing?" She said in a sickening sweet tone._

"_Isn't that abundantly obvious?" He said with a roll of his eyes._

"_Unfortunately" She said her face and tone now hard._

_  
"Nothing happened" I said, trying to be helpful._

"_Keep out of it whore!" She said, just managing to keep her voice quiet._

"_Don't you dare speak to her like that" Draco growled. He was ignored._

"_That's a bit rich coming from you, don't you think?" I said with a raised eyebrow._

"_Whatever, you're just jealous" She said with a smirk._

"_Jealous of what exactly…? That I can't be as used as you are every night?" I asked with an obviously false smile on my face._

"_No, that I'm with Draco, and you are not" She sneered._

"_What do you mean that you're 'with him'? Have you not noticed that he can't stand you?" I bit back._

"_Who're you to make up his mind for him?" She said with a scowl._

"_She's hardly making up my mind…more repeating what I told her" Draco said. Nicole stared at him for a moment before giving a slight sob. When he rolled his eyes she pulled back her hand and slapped him. She then turned to me with a glare on her face. She surprisingly didn't say anything. _

"_What?" I snapped at her. She gave a little cry of anger and stormed off, pushing people out of the way as she went._

"_Are you alright?" I asked Draco, pushing his hand out of the way to see his cheek. It had a red hand-print on it and a cut._

"_Bitch was wearing a ring" He muttered with a small grin._

"_I suggest some ice" I said as helpfully as I could._

"_Yeah, thanks" he said, splashing some water on it and wincing._

"_Well I would imagine that the chemicals in this spa would hurt!" I reprimanded. He gave a small laugh._

"_You sounded like my mother then" He grinned._

"_That compliment is a real lady catcher I gather?" I said sarcastically. He laughed and winced._

"_You've got the heart of a lion all right" I said, rolling my eyes. "Now come on, we'll go get some ice" He looked surprised that I was actually going with him to get it._

"_A simple healing charm will-"_

"_Make it look good, sure, but the pain will still be there" I finished for him. He sighed._

_We stopped at the bar._

"_Can I just get some ice please" I asked nicely._

"_Sure thing" The bartender said, leaning down and scooping some ice into a glass._

"_Thanks" I smiled, handing the glass to Draco._

"_Well, I'm going to go now, promise you won't die on me or anything?" I asked._

"_Would you care?" He asked with raised eyebrows._

"_Course I would" I said as if it were completely obvious. He looked surprised._

"_I've been seen with you today, they'll blame me" I added._

"_Ah, of course" He said with a grin._

"_Bye" I said, walking over to Katrina, Miriam and Natalie who had kept their promises and were at the bar…watching Draco and I._

"_I'm going to go back up to my room now, ok?" I asked them._

"_Is he going with you?" Natalie asked with a grin on her face. Miriam and Katrina mouthed 'She's drunk' from behind her. I laughed._

"_No, he's not" I said._

"_Oh, well, that's ok I guess" She said, looking at Miriam and Katrina to see what they had to say. They just nodded. I smiled and began to walk away, and then a thought crossed my mind._

"_Mr. Malfoy?" I called out. He looked over at me._

"_Yes?" _

"_My name is Rosalie Aisuru" I said. He didn't reply, he just smiled, his teeth sparkling in the sunshine. He definitely used magic to clean them…_

_I then walked back up to my room._

And here I was now.

I sighed and rolled over onto my stomach. I glanced at a menu of all the food you could get brought up to your suite.

Picking it up I rolled back onto my back.

"Lasagna sounds good" I murmured.

"Now that's hardly a meal fit for a pureblood!" I heard a scolding voice say. I sat up immediately.

Fred and George Weasley were both sitting on one of my sofas.

I squealed with delight and ran over to them. I threw myself in their arms.

"What are you guys doing here?" I said, hugging them both tightly.

"Well, we missed you, you see. And we also thought it wasn't fair if you got to spend two weeks in one of the best hotels for your mission whereas all we do in our missions is stuff like, dig through some death eaters garbage" They said.

"You've never done that…" I pointed out.

"Well…not yet…" Fred whined…well…I think it was Fred; well his robes had an 'F' on them.

"Yes I am Fred" Fred grinned, having noticed that my eyes were looking at the small letter on his robes.

"Well Fred…and George, Bill would kill you two if he knew you were here" I said sternly.

"Oh come on Hermione!" George whined. "You know you want us to spend the night!"

My lips twitched.

"No, you have to leave" I said. They both pouted and hugged me.

"But Hermione…" They whined. I laughed.

Okay, so Bill would be murderous if he found out they were here, but he didn't have to find out now did he? As long as the twins were at Grimauld place by four pm tomorrow for the daily order meeting. And besides, I really wanted the company.

"Fine" I said.

"Yes!" They both said, kissing each of my cheeks. I rolled my eyes and walked back over to my bed and picked up the menu again.

"So what do you guys want for dinner?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not sure what George wants, but I think that you are looking delicious enough for both dinner and dessert" Fred said, his eyes running up and down my body.

I rolled my eyes. This reaction was only to be expected, I hadn't yet bothered changing out of my bikini. I had just come straight back to my room and had fallen on my bed and lay there.

"I'm going to go in for a shower, I'll be quick" I said.

"You don't have to 'Mione, just wear that tonight" They both grinned. I shook my head at them and closed and locked the door to the bathroom.

That was Fred and George for you; they flirted with every woman they saw; namely me being one of the only woman they saw often that wasn't a member of their family.

I was quick to shower, as much as I loved Fred and George, I didn't trust them in the slightest.

I didn't want to wear a nightdress around them, for obvious reasons, but having nothing else in the way of sleepwear…

I sighed and put on a red one. I could at least look like a Gryffindor tonight.

I dried my hair and put my bikini in a washing basket located in the wardrobe. The house elves would sneak in later to get the clothes.

I opened the door to see find Fred and George right outside the door. George subtly hid a lock pick.

"Ah…You were in there so long we were concerned for your health…" They said with innocent smiles on their faces. I rolled my eyes and walked past them.

"You two are such perverts" I muttered.

"Excuse me?" Fred said. "We are not perverts"

"We're just desperate young men full of lust" George said.

"It's the same thing in your case" I argued.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione" Fred said, shaking his head as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"What?"

"That dress really compliments your legs" He grinned. I heard George give a snort of laughter.

I gave out a yell of frustration and disgust and walked over to the balcony doors and opened them.

"What are you doing?" George said, eyeing the balcony. "I thought you were afraid of heights…"

"Unless I'm on the other side of the railing, then I'm fine" I replied. I stepped outside.

Leaning against the railing I took in a deep breath as the wind whipped my wet hair around behind me.

"Hey" I nearly jumped in shock. I looked over at the balcony next to mine. Blaise Zabini was sitting at the table, gently sipping a drink.

"Hi" I replied. I looked away from him and back into my room. Fred and George waved at me. I rolled my eyes and gave them a warning look so they wouldn't come out.

We were silent for a moment. I looked at the view of muggle France and sighed.

"You like the view?" He asked.

"No" I said with a smile. "I adore it"

"Ah" Was all he said.

"Don't you like it?" I asked him.

"No" He said with a smirk. "I hate it"

I looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I know that there is muggle filth down there, dirtying the streets with their cheap rubbish, and because there is nothing remotely magical about it, it is us, wizards and witches who hold the magic, and that's how it should be" Blaise said, his voice bitter. I looked back at the view before me.

"You know, someone once said to me that everyone, wizards, witches and muggles alike, have magic in them, but it is only the wizards and witches that are fortunate enough to express it" I looked back at him.

"I highly doubt it" He said. "But if that were the case then we must obviously be superior to them, why else would it be us, who have the powers?" He said.

"Or maybe we're just lucky. Maybe it was an equal choice and we won" I suggested.

"Me, equal with filth like them…? I hardly think so" He said. He wasn't mad that I'd said such a thing, just disgusted at the thought.

"You know, you surprise me" I told him. He raised his eyebrows.

"How so…?" He asked with a smirk.

"You can control your temper, not a lot of purebloods I know can" I said, my mind traveling to Ron, Draco and Nicole.

"I'm good like that" He said with a shrug. I smiled.

"You surprise me too" He said. I looked at him.

"How so…?" I mimicked. He smirked.

"Well, for one, your opinions are foolish"

"My opinions aren't foolish, they are just probable thoughts" I argued. He ignored me.

"Secondly, you are too incredibly nice to be a pureblood, I don't think I've ever since anyone smile so much"

"You are probably just used to everyone sneering and smirking" I said thoughtfully. He nodded his head with a chuckle and continued.

"And last, but not least" He said. "You're not sitting on my lap, kissing me ferociously, silently hoping that I'll fuck you" He finished with a grin.

"Don't get too up yourself or anything Blaise" Draco said, walking out of his room to join Blaise on the balcony.

"Hello Rosalie" He said to me, a smile, yes a SMILE, on his face.

"Miss Aisuru" I corrected.

"Why can't I just call you by your first name?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I hardly know you" I said. He snorted, and I know he was fighting the urge to question why I nearly kissed him earlier that day if that were the case.

All three of us remained silent for the moment. It wasn't until I stood up properly and felt too pair of wandering eyes on me did I look at them again.

They weren't embarrassed in the slightest by being caught out, but Draco seemed to think that he should make up an excuse.

"If Pansy saw you wearing that she'd think you were a Gryffindor" Draco said. I snorted.

"Good thing I don't care what Parkinson thinks then" I said. Both Blaise and Draco grinned.

"Fair point" Blaise said. It appeared that he had gotten over his temporary obsession with Pansy Parkinson.

"Well, I'm going to head in" I said, walking over to my door. They both looked disappointed.

"Goodnight Mr. Zabini, Thank you for the…interesting talk" I said. He laughed.

"Goodnight" He nodded.

"Goodnight Mr. Malfoy, your cheek is looking better" I said. What a witty and charming thing to say! Idiot...

Draco grinned.

"Goodnight _Miss Aisuru_" He said.

I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. After I drew the curtains I turned back around.

Fred and George were looking at me, quite unimpressed.

"What?" I asked.

"You were flirting" They accused. I gave a feminine snort.

"Hardly, I was merely being friendly" I said.

"No, the whole thing about the name…sounded like you were flirting" George said.

"Well what if I was? I am meant to seduce him" I argued.

"Doesn't mean you have to be nice to Zabini" They muttered.

"Zabini isn't all that bad if he thinks you're a pureblood, and besides, if I get into the good books with Malfoy's friends then if he asks them about me, it'll be nothing but good comments" I smirked.

"That smirk is too Slytherin" Fred pointed out.

"Good" I said. "Now, what do you want for dinner?"

* * *

I nearly choked on my lasagna as Fred made another comment about Ron.

"That's horrible!" I scolded after I finally managed to swallow the food in my mouth.

"And yet you are smiling…" He said. Instead of answering I threw a pillow at him. He ducked so that it just skimmed the stop of his head.

"Resorting to violence…our Hermione is a changed woman" George said sadly, shaking his head.

"Oh shut-up" I laughed, eating another mouthful of lasagna.

"This is really good" George said, looking at his steak. "You know Fred, I think that we should talk to the chef tomorrow" Fred nodded in agreement.

"You are quite right" Fred said, snickering at the look on my face.

"You are not to leave my room tonight or tomorrow!" I said sternly.

"But-"

"Don't you even dare make up a reason, you are staying in my room, and that's final"

"You know Hermione, I never thought you'd ever tell me to stay in your room, usually you're telling me to get out" Fred said thoughtfully.

"For good reason" I muttered.

"Oh please Hermione; what did you expect us to do? We're completely harmless!" George said.

"What a load of shit" I mumbled. The twins looked at me with mock hurt expressions on their faces.

"Spare me" I said with a roll of my eyes as I stood up and put my plate on the trolley that had been brought into my room.

"You finished?" I asked Fred and George. They nodded and passed me their plates. I also put them on the trolley.

"So tell us everything about your first couple of days" Fred said.

"That could take awhile" I warned.

"We have all night" George said, then smirked suggestively. "Well…unless-"

"Ok, I'll tell you" I said quickly, giving George a reproving look.

I began to walk over to the sofa furthest from the door but squealed as two pairs of arms grabbed me and pulled me back.

"What are you doing?" I laughed. "There are three couches guys…"

"Yes, but we want you-"

"-to sit with us" They grinned.

"Fine" I said so that they would release their grip on me. I moved from the uncomfortable position they had pulled me into and instead rested my head in Fred's lap and lay my legs across George.

"I could get used to this" Fred grinned.

"Definitely" George grinned back. I merely rolled my eyes while muttering 'men' under my breath.

"So, where to start…" I finally began.

"Well we don't really care about a whole description of the building, so start from after you got settled in" George suggested.

"Ok then…Well…After I hoped in the bath yesterday afternoon I had to get out because one of the hotel staff were giving out pamphlets of that nights dance. So I put on a relatively short nightdress and answered the door, hair dripping wet and all. After he left Malfoy made his presence known. By doing this I found out what room he was in. We talked for a bit and he asked me to save him a dance-"

"Did you end up dancing with him?"

"Yes"

"You should have played hard to get"

"I am, he knows I only danced with him to get away from Parkinson, and I only danced with him for like…half a minute"

"Fair enough continue…"

"Ok, well I made three new friends at the dance, one at the beginning and two more in the bathroom, they are really nice, I think you would like them" I said, thinking how similar Katrina and Miriam were to Fred and George.

"Anyway, Malfoy kept trying to talk to me all night and eventually I left early" I said. Then a thought crossed my mind.

"There was a really creepy man staring at me all night, I didn't see his face once, he wore a hooded cloak, but when I went to the bathroom I think he followed me or something because he was out in the corridor waiting for something, then when I left the bathroom with Mi and Kat he came back out of the corridor and back to the dance" I said.

"Strange" Fred frowned.

I suddenly remembered something, I drew Fred's wand from his pocket.

"Accio camera screen" I said, pointing it over the edge of the sofa. Within seconds a small laptop like thing came flying over the couch and into my outstretched hand.

"Careful with that…" The twins panicked.

I ignored them as I opened it and turned it on. I then started fast forwarding.

"Wait stop!" George said. I frowned and did as he said.

"You look hot!" He said mouth slightly agape. He had got me to stop it on a part where I was doing a once over in the mirror before the dance.

"Don't I always?" I replied, fast forwarding it again. I finally found what I wanted.

We watched as a man with his hood up stared in the general direction of the camera. The light catching his eyes showed that he was looking me up and down. I shifted a bit then turned back around. The camera caught Draco who was...staring at my chest…well he must have been since he was looking directly at the camera.

Fred and George didn't seem to pick up on that…thankfully.

"He does seem creepy" Fred said.

"There is another one…" I said. I fast forwarded it to the part where I had turned to get a look at him after leaving the bathroom.

"Very creepy" George muttered. I fast forwarded it once more.

It showed him scanning the crowd for someone then his eyes landed on me and stayed on me.

"I can see what you mean 'Mione, and we will notify Bill tomorrow" George said.

"NO! Then he will know you here!" I said, slightly panicked. "Look, its Wednesday tomorrow anyway, I'll talk to him about it then, ok?"

"Whatever you say Hermione, just as long as you get protected against this perverted bastard" Fred said. I nodded and shut the camera screen and placed it on the coffee table. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I still envy you about this mission" George said, breaking the silence.

"Yes well I must admit, the room is quite good…" I grinned.

"Well yes, but that's not the reason I envy you this time" He said.

"Oh? Then what is the reason?" I asked.

"Well, you get to fuck someone for your assignment" I gasped and hit him.

"You don't seem to understand that there is more to this assignment! And besides, I'm not going to have sex with him" I said.

"What, and miss a golden opportunity to sleep with the supposed 'Slytherin sex god' Please Hermione, I mean, you're strong, but you're also female, you won't be able to resist" Fred said. I scowled.

"I don't take 'golden opportunity's' like that. And besides, why would I sleep with him when I hate him?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hermione, you are much too innocent for this mission" George said, shaking his head. I shrugged and smiled.

"Would you prefer that I was a complete slut like Parkinson?" I asked them with raised eyebrows.

"No…well sometimes" Fred grinned. I hit him.

"So what is there to do around this hotel anyway?" George asked.

"Well, there are heaps of pools and spas…I've also heard that there is a sauna and a day spa…" I said thoughtfully. "Oh and apparently there is a gym" They perked up at this. With thoughtful looks they grinned at each other.

"No absolutely not!" I shouted.

"Please Hermione, you come with us, and tell us if anyone is coming and if they are we hide then you distract them and we get the hell out of there" Fred pleaded. I looked at him for moment before sighing.

"Maybe tomorrow" I muttered. They smiled and high-fived.

"We'd be forever in your debt 'Mione" Fred said.

"Yeah, yeah" I said, rolling my eyes.

"You are going to have serious eye problems Hermione" George said.

"Why's that?" I asked, trying to sound uninterested.

"Because you never cease rolling your eyes" He replied.

"It's impossible to not roll my eyes in your company" I pointed out.

"It's impossible to roll your eyes so much" Fred argued.

"You noticed too?" I asked.

"Of course, it's hard not to notice; every time you look at us you roll your eyes!"

"What's that say for you?" I said with a grin. Fred covered my face with a cushion. I knocked it off and laughed at them.

"She thinks it's funny now" Fred said to George.

"But give it some time" George answered.

"And revenge will come mercilessly" Fred said. They both gave me evil grins.

"Creepy…" I murmured. They did indeed look creepy. I found myself wondering if they pulled that look to clear customers out of their shop when it was time to close…it would undeniably be an affective method.

"You're not so bad yourself" Fred grinned. I tried so hard not to roll my eyes. That failed. He rolled his eyes back just to mock me.

"And to think that I was considering letting you two sleep in my nice soft bed" I said. "But it appears you wanted the sofas"

"No, bed is fine" They both said quickly.

"That's what I thought" I chuckled.

"Well, I think it's about time for bed now" George said, giving a huge yawn and winking at his brother.

"Yeah, you're probably right" I agreed. I stood up from them and walked over to the bed and grabbed a pillow from it.

The twins gave me a confused look as I walked back to the couch with it.

"What are you doing Hermione?" They asked.

"Going to bed…" I said, giving them a look that said they should know that.

"Yeah…one problem there 'Mione, the bed is that way" George said, pointing at the bed.

"Oh I know, but you said you wanted the bed so there you go, I'll just camp out on the couch" I said. I tried not to smile for quite some while, but eventually I couldn't help it. They realized that I had purposely done this.

"You…" Fred said, trailing off with a laugh.

Both Fred and George grabbed me making me shout out in surprise.

I laughed as they placed me on the bed.

"Subtle hint" I said. They just shrugged.

I pulled the blankets back and hopped in the bed on the right. Fred hopped in on the left of me and George pushed me into the middle and went on the right of me.

"I like this" George said smiling. I felt something on my leg. I slapped it and heard an 'Ow…' come from George.

"Honestly" I said to him. He looked at me innocently but a grin found its way onto his face.

"All settled in?" I asked, still shaking my head at George.

"Yep"

"Definitely"

"Ok" I said. I clapped twice and the lights went out. Now the only light was the fire.

"YOU HAVE A CLAPPER!?" Both the twins exclaimed. I smiled at their reaction, knowing they couldn't see me.

"What? Yes, it's quite silly really, highly annoying sometimes" I said, acting as if it were a pest rather then a perk.

"Hermione, you are a weird girl" Fred said. I chuckled.

"Probably" I muttered. There was a moments silence and I felt my eyes closing.

"Goodnight…" I muttered before falling asleep.

* * *

A/ n: I love Fred and George :-) Well, what'd you think? I'd love reviews? Oh, not that this has anything to do with this story, but who LOVES Final Fantasy VII? If you do, review and tell me (It's not an excuse to get reviews...but now that I think about it, it sounds like a good idea :P)

Well, I realise Draco and Hermione are moving a little fast...but hey, I couldn't help it! I also apologize for the amount of time it took me to update, it's just good old Bill Gates decided to make a new update :-) I know I wasn't the only one that had their internet crash because of it. Oh, and now my wireless is down --' Well, enough of my boring life.

xSiriusxstalkerx

-I remind you all to review again :D-


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX : - )

"_Draco!" I called out. There were tears running down my face as I ran through a forest trying to desperately to find him._

"_Draco!" I called again._

"_I'm right here 'Ms Aisuru'" He grinned, suddenly appearing. I laughed at our little joke, and then my face turned serious again._

"_I was so scared" I said, leaning my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me._

"_Why?" He asked with a frown._

"_What if they had caught you? I couldn't live without you!" I cried._

"_Hermione" My name sounded so beautiful coming from his lips. "I'm not going to get caught, I promise you" _

"_You can't promise such a thing" I said solemnly. _

"_I can and I did" He grinned, pulling me away from him and kissing my lips. I kissed back desperately._

_He pushed me against a tree and I wrapped my legs around him. We continued to kiss as I unbuttoned his shirt; he did the same to me. His slid from his body and onto the forest floor._

"_Well, well, well" Came a nasty voice. We both forced our lips away from each others and stared, horrified at the approaching figure of Lucious Malfoy._

"_Father…" Draco said in complete shock. His father had died months ago from starvation in Azkaban. Well, at least that is what he thought._

"_Don't call me father!" Lucious hissed. "I go out to find the son I haven't seen in years, and I find him about to fuck a mudblood in a forest like a common animal!" I flinched. It had been so long since I had been called a 'mudblood'. _

"_She's not a mudblood" Draco was quick to say. "Her name is Rosalie Aisuru; I met her at a pureblood convention"_

"_Don't lie to me boy! You know as well as I that she is the mudblood Hermione Granger" Lucious hissed, his eyes falling onto me. He looked at my legs, wrapped around his son's body. Draco and I both felt that if we made any sudden movement he would curse us to oblivion, so we had not moved from the position he had caught us in. Lucious' eyes traveled up my body to my chest. I quickly closed my shirt._

"_Don't try to keep your dignity girl" Lucious sneered. "You're only a mudblood after all"_

_Before I could stop it a "Fuck you" escaped my mouth. Draco's face must have paled ten times._

_Lucious' eyes flared in anger and he began to approach us. Draco quickly pushed me off of him and then grabbed my hand. We began to run. We could hear his father cackling as he ran after us._

"_Hermione" Draco said as he ran._

"_Yes?" I was getting tired from running. I had never been good in the way of sports._

"_Some members of the order are outside the forest waiting for you, I saw them when I came" Draco said quickly. I nearly stopped in my tracks but Draco kept pulling me along. Damn Bill! He had obviously sent them to make sure I was safe._

"_We are going to run straight to them Hermione, they will keep us safe" Draco said, his voice trying to hide some sadness._

"_Bullshit Draco, They'll k-keep me safe, you'll be sent straight to Azkaban!" I yelled._

"_Shh! Hermione listen, if we stay here Lucious will kill us!" Draco said._

_I thought for a moment and a couple of tears fell down my cheek. This was a lose/lose situation._

"_I'll do whatever you want" I said, he smiled slightly and we changed our direction._

_I began to see the clearing outside of the forest, and then I saw Tonks, Kingsley, Harry and Ron. _

"_OY" Draco shouted. They looked around at us and their eyes widened. It must of looked a sight, Draco and I, holding hands while running; him with no shirt and me with an open one. _

_The shock didn't last long and they immediately pulled out their wands. We finally came up to them and I collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. Draco sat down beside me and wrapped his arms around me._

"_Let go of her Malfoy" Harry said in a deadly whisper. Draco ignored him and instead whispered soothing words in my ear._

"_Holy fuck…" Tonks suddenly said. Everyone looked away from us and into the forest and gasped. Draco and I pulled apart to see Lucious running towards us, not caring that there were four other people with us._

"_Bastard just won't die…" Kingsley muttered, aiming his wand at Lucious. But before he could say any sort of spell Lucious had apparated._

_We heard a loud crack behind us and whipped around to see Lucious, his wand aimed at Draco's heart. _

_I did the first thing that came to mind and sat in front of Draco. _

"_What are you doing!?" Draco hissed with wide eyes. I leaned in and kissed him._

"_I love you" I said with a weak smile. He tried to push me away but I wouldn't move. _

"_Pertrificus tot-" Kingsley started, but cut off by the two words I had dreaded._

"_AVADA KEDVARA!"_

I woke with a cry.

I looked around in fear and then sighed and leaned back into my pillows. It wasn't unusual for me to dream around a current situation, but that dream had been a bit more extreme then my usual ones.

For one, Lucious Malfoy was definitely dead. Oh and there was something else in that dream that wasn't right…what was it…oh yeah…I DID NOT LOVE DRACO MALFOY!

Sighing I managed to climb over George and get out of bed. I checked the small clock on the wall; it was five-thirty. Not exactly my favourite hour to wake up at.

I managed to conjure myself a cup of tea. I sat down on one of the sofas but Fred's snores were irritating the crap out me. I growled in frustration and got up. I went to the only place where I could drink my tea and think; the balcony.

Closing the door behind me I smiled in relief as the snores were blocked off. I turned to sit down and gasped in surprise. Draco was sitting on his Balcony, only wearing a long pair of pajama pants.

"Morning" He said.

"Good morning" I replied, sitting down. I tried to ignore him but he seemed to want to talk.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked. I nodded.

"Had a bad dream" I admitted, then blushed at how silly that sounded.

"Same" He said. I smiled; at least he wasn't going to poke fun.

"What was yours about?" He asked.

"Private" I muttered, then turned to him. "What about yours?"

"Private" He grinned. I smiled slightly and looked away from him. Merlin his chest looked like it did in the dream…perfect.

"So, who is in your room?" He asked. I looked back over at him slightly shocked.

"What…?" I managed to say.

"Who is in your room? I heard the snores" He said. His expression was blank and his eyes unreadable.

"Oh!" I almost laughed. "My brothers, they came to visit me for the night" I lied. Draco's face relaxed.

"Why aren't they here for the whole convention?" He asked.

"Oh" I forced myself to blush, not that it was that hard. "Well…they're not purebloods" I said. Draco looked at me in shock.

"But you are-"

"Please Mr. Malfoy; I think we both know that purebloods forced into a loveless marriage are not faithful" I said. He nodded, seeming to understand.

"Well can I meet your brothers?" He asked.

"No way" I said immediately. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What I mean is that they still think I'm their baby sister that needs protecting, so me talking to any guy…bad thing" I explained. He chuckled at this.

"What about you, do you have any siblings?" I asked, trying to act oblivious, of course he had none!

"Nope, I'm an only child" He said proudly.

"Really…? Too bad for you" I said, looking into my room with an affectionate look on my face. "I'd die without my brothers"

Fred was awake. He waved at me. I waved back. He took this as his cue to come outside, my eyes widened and I tried to warn him to stay inside but he was too sleepy to notice.

"Something the matter…?" Draco asked with a frown on his face.

"Ah yeah, my brothers are just going through my stuff. Look I better go, I'll see you around" I said, getting up and walking to the door.

"Goodbye _Ms Aisuru_" I froze for a moment. That was exactly how he had said my name in the dream. Shaking it off I hurriedly opened the door and closed it.

"Malfoy's out there" I told Fred.

"Oh" He said, still quite sleepy.

"What are you doing up this early anyway?" I asked.

"Noticed your absence" He tried to say sweetly but it came out as more of a croak.

"No really, what woke you up?" I laughed.

"Fell of the bed…" He muttered. I laughed harder.

"Aw, poor Fred" I said. He pouted and nodded his head.

"Come on, you need to go back to bed, I'll go too if you like" I smiled, knowing he would go back with the promise that I would be with him.

"Ok" He said.

We walked over to the bed where George was asleep, the blanket half way down his chest. I stared.

"You know Hermione, I'm just as good looking, but I'm awake" Fred said from behind me, I laughed.

I climbed into the bed and got under the covers, Fred did the same. I moved right next to him and snuggled up to him, resting my head on his chest. He put his arms around me.

We soon fell asleep again.

* * *

I woke up four hours later or at least that's what the clock said. 

I started to sit up only to hear Fred mumble "Don't sit up" from beside me.

"I have to" I murmured sleepily. He groaned and pulled me back down.

"Fred!" I exclaimed. "I have to get up!"

"Why…?" He mumbled.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Because I have to answer the door" I smirked. He rolled over and threw a glare at the door.

"Fine" He finally mumbled. I nodded in thanks.

I got up and made my way over to the door.

"Yes?" I said as I answered the door. I was careful to not open it too far so that Fred and George would not be seen.

"Ms Aisuru" A man said with a bow. "I have a note for you" He handed me a small bit of parchment. I was about to thank him when a shout sounded from my room.

"Just tell them to fuck off and come back to bed!"

The man blushed, but whatever embarrassment he was feeling mine was a million times worse.

"Thank you" I whispered before closing the door.

Once the door was closed I looked over to Fred, shaking in anger.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look when you're mad?" He grinned, obviously not caring that I was murderous.

"YOU BASTARD" I shouted.

"Ah fuck…" Fred muttered, jumping out of the bed and getting as far away from me as possible.

I picked up and threw a shoe that I had not bothered to put away. He narrowly avoided it.

"Crazy bitch…" He said with wide eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU?" I continued to yell, this time walking over to him, fists balled. He quickly ran so that there was a couch between us.

"Don't do anything you'll regret 'Mione" He said with a fearful smile.

I let out a cry of frustration and leapt over the couch at him. His eyes went wide as I tackled him to the floor.

We rolled around trying to be the one to pin the other to the ground. Of course being me, Hermione Granger, academic achiever, compared to Fred Weasley, once beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, I lost.

"Aw, Poor 'Mione" Fred laughed.

"Get off of me" I growled.

"No can do babe, you see, if I do, you'll try and beat the crap out of me" He said.

"So?" I hissed.

"So…no" He grinned. I wriggled underneath him, trying to make him loosen his grip; all I managed to make him do was gasp.

"Don't…do…that…" He said through clenched teeth. I grinned evilly.

"You mean this?" I asked. I did it again. His eyes widened.

"Yes that!" He snapped.

"Then get off" I said bluntly. He thought about it for a moment and then in a fit of determination shook his head.

"Fine" I said. I wriggled under him again. By now I could definitely feel something pressed into my upper thigh.

"You seem happy" I smirked. Even through his glare, he managed to smirk.

"Not bad Granger" He muttered.

"Thanks" I grinned. I shifted a bit, making him gasp again.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean it that time" I said truthfully.

"Yeah whatever 'Mione" He grinned, and then leaning down he whispered in my ear. "I personally think you want me like this…"

I rolled my eyes.

"Fat chance Weasley" I said.

"What's going on?"

Both Fred and I looked over at the bed. George was sitting up, staring at us sleepily.

"Just teaching Hermione a nice old lesson" Fred grinned.

"George get your brother off of me!" I said pleadingly.

"Don't listen to her, she-" I cut him off by wriggling under him again. He groaned. George looked at him in confusion for a second before bursting out laughing.

Fred muttered something under his breath while I laughed with George to mock Fred. Finally the laughter died down.

"Ok, you care to get your brother off of me?" I said, smirking at Fred.

"No can do Hermione, I'm with Fred on this one" George grinned. My mouth fell open in shock.

"Come on George!" I pleaded. He just shook his head. I thought for a moment and then sighed.

"There's a kiss in it for you…" I said.

He looked at me with wide eyes.

The twins had always managed to feel me up every now and again, making it short and sweet so I didn't have time to stop them. But they had never experienced anything else from me. I supposed that had a bet going between the two, because George seemed so prideful about the kiss.

"Deal" He said grinning. He walked over to us and shoved his brother off of me and then helped me up.

"Now about that kiss…" He grinned. I rolled my eyes.

He leant in and captured my lips with his own. Merlin it felt good. He wrapped his arms about my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck when suddenly a flash went off. I opened my eyes and pulled away.

Floating near us was a camera.

"Just ignore it…" George said, leaning in again. I raised my eyebrows and held out a hand to stop him coming any closer to me.

"Nice try George" I said, pushing him back and walking over to the camera. I grabbed it from the air.

It was definitely a wizard's camera. Looking at a small button that said 'photos' I pressed it; seven photos immediately came out from a slot in the camera.

The first was of the room, it was quite bright so I gathered that I hadn't been back at that point. The second was of me hugging them in my bikini. The third was just of me wearing that red night dress. The fourth was a picture taken through the glass of me and just making it into the picture…Draco. The fifth was of me sleeping in between the twins. The sixth was that very morning when I had fallen asleep with my head on Fred's chest; and last but not least the newest photo of me kissing George. All of these were moving pictures.

"What are these for?" I asked the guilty looking twins.

"Well we were going to brag to Harry and Ron, make them a little mad and all" George said truthfully.

My first instinct was to scold them and rip the photos in two, but a new thought overcame me. Why didn't I be fun, just for once?

The twins opened their mouths in shock when I handed the photos to them.

"Play nice" I warned.

"You are the best Hermione!" Fred laughed, pulling me into a hug. His hand slid down to my ass as it always did. I noticed the flash.

"How many photos do you have left?" I asked.

"This camera never dies baby" George said proudly. "It's one of a kind"

"You invented it?" I asked. They nodded. I raised my eyebrows and nodded in approval.

I was about to compliment it when Fred cut me off.

"What's that on the ground?" He asked. I looked.

"Oh! The note" I muttered, hastily picking it up.

I unfolded it quickly and read it.

_Get your lazy ass down here!_

_Lots of love,_

_Nat, Mi and Kat _

_Xoxo_

I rolled me eyes and looked back at the guys.

"Sorry but I have to leave you" I said.

"Where are you going?" They asked.

"Breakfast" I murmured.

"Can't we eat here?"

"Nope, got people waiting for me"

"Can we come with?"

"Nope, you'll be seen" I answered their questions with ease as I usually did, but it was when they pulled out an invisibility cloak that I was at a loss for words.

"Can we come now?" They grinned.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked astounded. I only knew very few people with invisibility cloaks, and they were Moody, Podmore (although technically he had Moody's spare cloak) and…

"Harry of course" Fred grinned, his voice sounded a little strained though, and I knew why. "He wanted us to come, get photos, and see that you were alright"

"We could do nothing but agree" George said with a sigh. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, and yes you can come, but if I so much as see a foot walking around, I will kill the both of you along side every pureblood in this joint" I said, before storming into the bathroom to change.

"Hey, what about my…current state" Fred said, bashing at the door.

"You have a hand don't you?" I called back with a grin before walking into my wardrobe to get changed.

* * *

"Hurry up" I murmured as I held the door open for them. 

"Don't worry, we're out" I heard George whisper. I closed the door and smiled at a woman who was just coming out of her room. She looked me up and down and rolled her eyes as she walked past me.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing a white halter-neck dress and a pair of heels and as far as I knew, it didn't look bad.

"Oy…Fred…George…" I whispered.

"Yes Milady?" I heard them both reply.

"Does this look alright?" I asked, spinning around so they could see the whole thing.

"No" I gave out a frustrated sigh and went to unlock my door.

"It looks hot" I blushed slightly.

"Couldn't you have said that to start with?" I hissed.

"Nah, wanted to see what you'd do" I rolled my eyes and started walking.

"We're on the first floor" I said before descending the stairs. I reappeared in front of the restaurant. Looking over at the table I had sat at yesterday I saw Natalie, Miriam and Katrina all talking with grins on their faces.

I walked over to them.

"Good morning" I said, pulling out a chair to sit down.

"Not so fast missy" Natalie said, pushing the chair back in.

"What?" I said, frowning, they weren't mad were they?

"Mr. Mouthwatering has asked us to insist you sit with him for breakfast" Miriam said with a grin. My eyes widened slightly.

"Is that so?" I said, trying to keep my voice calm.

"What do you mean 'is that so'? You should already be over there!" Katrina said. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"No I shouldn't" I said stubbornly, pulling out my chair again. Natalie pushed it back in.

"You're not eating breakfast with us" She said sternly.

"And why not…?" I exclaimed.

"Because if you won't help yourself, we'll help you" Miriam said.

"We can't let you give this up Rosie, now to his table with you" Katrina said. I sighed.

"And where exactly is his table?" I asked. The three of them pointed to the other side of the room. I looked and turned away almost immediately. He was watching.

"At least he's also got a window table" I muttered at them. They all grinned and Katrina gave me a little push to make me start walking to his table.

I slowly walked over to him. He grinned.

"Hello" He said, standing up and pulling out a chair. I just stood with my hands on my hips.

"Did you really have to insist?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Whatever works" He said. I resisted the urge to smirk and sat down. He pushed my chair in for me and sat back down.

"So why did you want me to join you with breakfast anyway?" I asked.

"Felt like a conversation with someone who can spell the word" He said, cringing as he saw Nicole staring at him.

"If you don't like her then why'd you sleep with her?" I asked curiously. He blushed slightly.

"I'd had a stressful week" He admitted. I shook my head at him.

"So you randomly pick a girl out of the crowd and tell her to strip down and get on the bed?" I said. A slight cringe was forming on my face.

"I hardly need to tell them to strip down and get on the bed…" He said with a snort. I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Then why-"

"Look, can we talk about something else?" He said quickly. It was my turn to blush.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"It's ok" He said reassuringly. "Now, what school did you go to?" He asked.

"Oh…I…uh…was home-schooled. My mother didn't like the idea of sending me to a school where I would turn out like everyone else" I said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Draco said with a frown.

"Well let's face it, how many of your friends think that a muggle-born is also a magical person rather then 'mudblood scum'?" I said with raised eyebrows.

"None I suppose…" He said, deep in thought.

"Exactly" I said.

"You are an interesting girl Miss Gra- Aisuru" He said.

"What did you nearly call me?" I said with wide eyes.

"Nothing" He said quickly.

"No, what did you nearly call me?" I said, my temper rising. He seemed to be able to tell.

"Ok!" He said. "Don't mention this ever again but I had a dream about you last night" He was blushing.

"What kind of dream?" I said with narrowed eyes.

"Well…it was weird, it was in a forest and everything, but that's not the point, the point was it was you, but your name was different" He said.

I stopped breathing for a couple of seconds.

"And what was my name?" I said, closing my eyes.

"It was just the name of some girl I knew from school" He said. I looked at him and knew he would say nothing more.

"Oh" I said. I grabbed a jug of water that was on the table and poured some into a glass. I took a deep sip.

"How interesting" I smiled. I was practically shaking.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes looking at my shaking body.

"Yeah, I just don't feel that well" I said. I was not lying.

"Do you need a healer?" He asked.

"No, no. I'm fine, I promise" I smiled. "I just need a lie down I think"

"Oh ok, I'm come with you to your room then" Draco said, standing up.

"That's not necessary" I protested but he wouldn't hear a word of it.

We walked out of the restaurant, getting many stares from girls that Draco had probably slept with once upon a time.

We walked up the stairs together and then down the hall to my room.

"Thanks" I said, pulling out my key.

"Thanks what? I'm not leaving just yet, I want to make sure you are alright" He said. I resisted the urge to strangle him.

"Ok, whatever" I said. I put the key in the lock and opened the door. While he closed the door I quickly went over to the coffee table and picked up the camera screen, I hid it in a draw.

"It's not usually this messy, but you know…brothers" I said, he nodded.

He glanced around the room.

"It…looks like mine" He replied honestly, not knowing what to say. I laughed.

"Umm…I'll be right back, I just need to splash some water on my face" I said. I walked into the bathroom, leaving him all alone in the bedroom. I splashed ice cold water over my face to settle my nerves.

After drying my face I re-entered my bedroom and froze in shock. Fred and George had left the photos on the bed and Draco was picking them up.

I practically ran over to him and whipped the photos out of his hands.

"Private" I mumbled.

"Ah" He said. He seemed deep in thought.

"Something wrong…?" I asked, hoping he hadn't looked as far as to see me kissing George.

"Not at all…but…are the two guys you are hugging your brothers?" He asked curiously.

"What…? Oh! Yeah they are" I said, putting the photos in a draw. We stood in an awkward silence for a moment.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes I am. I just needed to splash some water on my face" I said with a small smile.

"Oh…ok…cool" He said. "I'll just be going then?" He said it like a question.

"Yeah" Was all I said. He looked a little disappointed.

"Well, goodbye Miss Aisuru…" He said, walking over to the door.

I don't know what came over me, but I found myself wanting him to stay. Whether it was for the good of the order or not, I did not know.

"Draco" I called. He turned around, almost in shock at hearing his first name come from my lips. I walked over to him and pulled him into a kiss. One of his hands immediately went to my cheek whereas the other one went to the small of my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he moaned into my mouth.

We unconsciously made our way to my bed and fell back on it.

This was heaven, I never thought kissing Draco Malfoy would be this good…hell, I never even though I'd ever be kissing Draco Malfoy.

I felt his hands move to the back of my neck where he started to tug at the knot that held my dress up when…

"Ow!"

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"Something hit me" He said, looking around. I pushed him off of me and looked around as well.

"I don't know what it was" I said truthfully. He nodded his head, forgetting about it and looking at me again.

"I think you should go now" I said. I wasn't rude or upset; it was just a simple request. He once again looked disappointed.

"Sure thing" He said. I walked with him to the door.

"I'm sorry" I said honestly.

"It's ok" Draco said with a small smile. I smiled at him and gave him a small kiss on the lips. He seemed to brighten up.

"Goodbye" I smiled.

"Goodbye Miss Aisuru…" He said happily.

"Rosalie" I corrected. "Or Rosie, whatever"

He was practically glowing now.

"Goodbye Rosalie" He said again, I smiled and shut the door. I nearly had a heart attack when I turned around.

Fred and George were standing there, their arms crossed, scowls on their faces.

"Oh fuck…I forgot about you…" I muttered. They ignored that.

"What was that 'Rosalie'" They asked.

"That was apart of my assignment" I said. They didn't look convinced.

"Look guys, I can do what I want ok? And that is surely going to help the order, now, you can either argue with me, or let me get changed and we'll go down to the gym" They looked at each other and sighed.

"Be quick" They said sternly. I nodded and walked into the bathroom.

Once the door was closed I leant against it and sighed. I was so fucked now…

* * *

A/n: Love me for updating? Then what better way to show then by reviewing :D You see, I was being lazy and not updating, but your reviews put energy into me and I did :) A miracle indeed. So, want more miracles? Well I want more reviews XD

Muchly love,

xSiriusxstalkerx


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN : - )

I stood at the top of the staircase for a long moment taking deep breaths.

After that moment with Draco I had indeed taken Fred and George to the gym where I got to dedicate my time watching them, or convincing other young men to leave.

Needless to say, it had been a very stressful day and now, I was about two hours late to the dance.

Oh, and what better to improve my day then facing the young man that I had been kissing in my room only hours ago. Woo fucking hoo.

I pressed these thoughts out of my mind and put a fake smile on my face before descending the re-named stairs of fucking doom.

"ROSIE!" I heard immediately. Thanks for not drawing attention to me guys…

"Hey" I smiled at Natalie, Miriam and Katrina. "What's up?"

"What's up? What's up!? I'll tell you what's up! You left with a Greek god and we didn't see you for the rest of the day!" Katrina almost screamed. I blushed at the attention it was attracting.

"Nothing happened ok? I left because I wasn't feeling well and he came with me to make sure I was alright" I said.

"Bullshit" Miriam sad plainly. "Something happened, now spill" I sighed in defeat, they were never going to give up.

"Ok, we kissed, that's all, I swear" I said, closing my eyes, hoping to disperse and never be seen again.

"YOU KISSED!?" All three of them screamed at once. We now had half the people in the room staring at us. I glanced around and finally saw Draco. He wasn't looking my way, but he had a smile on his face, a real smile…for me.

"Didn't I just say that!?" I snapped, hoping that they'd get the message and shut up.

"Oh my god Rosie…you are now my role-model, I worship the very ground you walk on!" Miriam said, hugging me tightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Mi, you really need a love life" I said.

"I know…so…do you know any hot guys?" Miriam said with a wink.

"You're impossible" I murmured.

"Hello…" Katrina suddenly said. "He's back…"

"Who is back?" Natalie, Miriam and I said at the same time. Katrina pointed. I looked in the direction she was pointing and froze.

Creepy man was back. He was once again staring at me shamelessly, unaffected by the fact that we obviously all knew he was watching.

"I really do think he likes you" Miriam said.

"Yeah well…he freaks the shit out of me" I said, looking at him warily.

"Maybe you should go to Delicious Draco…let him know that you're taken" Katrina suggested.

"For once…I'm going to go along with your advice" I said, starting to walk away from them. His gaze followed me the entire time.

When I was relatively close to Draco someone grabbed my arm. I jumped about a foot in the air and looked over. A man a couple of years older then me was standing there, smiling.

"Care to dance?" He asked politely.

"Actually…" I trailed off, his face looked so sad at the thought that I was going to turn his offer down. It was only one dance; no harm could come from that, surely.

"Sure" I said. His face brightened almost immediately. He pulled me a bit further in on the dance floor and we danced. Even though I had no idea who the hell the man was it was a lot of fun. Eventually the song finished.

"Thanks" I said, beginning to walk away. For the second time that night he grabbed my arm. I looked back at him and my eyes widened as I realized he was leaning in to kiss me. I quickly turned my head and he kissed my cheek instead.

"What's the matter?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry…I'm just not interested" I said weakly, hoping that I wasn't hurting his feelings. He laughed as if I had been joking and leaned in again, this time managing to capture my lips briefly before being pulled off of me.

"She said she's not interested Matthews, so I suggest you find someone else to shag" Draco growled, releasing his killer grip on the man's arms. The man nodded with a slight sneer on his face and walked away.

"Thanks for that" I said. Draco nodded.

"What were you thinking being around Nic Matthews anyway?" Draco asked aggressively.

"He asked to dance, I didn't want to hurt his feelings" I replied honestly.

"Ah, in other words he's using the same trick he always uses to score" Draco said. I scowled.

"That's horrible"

"That's Matthews for you. I'd be careful about another encounter with him, next time he won't be so friendly" Draco replied.

I was silent.

"So you do want to dance?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.

"No" I replied. He looked at me in disbelief. Ok, so I had just danced with some other guy and now I wasn't dancing with Draco…who I had kissed earlier.

"Well yeah" I said quickly. "After a drink at least" He seemed to like this idea better. I sighed in relief.

We walked over to the refreshment table, Draco growling at any guy who even looked like they were considering asking me to dance. He was quite possessive for someone I wasn't even in a relationship with…

"For you" He said, handing me a drink as soon as we reached the table. I examined the glass which had a forest green liquid in it.

"It is safe…right?" I asked. Draco looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Haven't you ever had centaur wine?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Well then, let me be the first to tell you that it is an exquisite drink" Draco said, raising his glass for a moment before bringing it to his lips and taking a deep sip. "Not in the slightest bit alcoholic of course, as centaurs are disgusted at the idea of becoming temporarily dimwitted by drinking"

I nodded in approval to what he was saying. Centaurs may not have favored me for what I was, but I sure as hell respected them for what they were. They were superb beings.

"So tell me. How does anyone manage to obtain this from them? I honestly doubt that they would enthusiastically hand it over to the likes of us" I said, almost snorting at the idea.

"Of course they wouldn't, their ill thoughts about humans are much too strong. They would rather kill themselves then be civil to us" Draco said, a slight note of resentment in his voice. "But sometimes they have no choice"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said with a frown.

"That means that we either promise them land by allowing them to live on our properties or we threaten to force them off the lands they already live on" Draco said. He sounded indifferent.

"All of that…for their wine" I said in disbelief.

"There wine is a delicacy" Draco said, motioning that I have some of my wine. I did so. I couldn't even describe the taste, it was beyond perfect. The wine was obviously full of natural magic. Noticing the look on my face Draco grinned.

"Good?" He asked.

"Oh, it's wonderful" I said, suddenly finding the forest green liquid appetizing.

"See now the wine is worth it?" Draco asked curiously.

"I suppose so…it still seems unfair to force centaurs away from their homes for our own desires" I said. Draco laughed.

"I'll never understand you Rosalie, and I'm not too sure that I mind that so much" He said with a smile. I nearly choked on my wine as I finished it.

"Shall we dance?" I said quickly, my voice regrettably quite high. Draco smirked.

"Of course" He said. We put our empty glasses on the table and he took my hand and led me onto the dance floor.

With my luck, of course a slow song would come on. Stupid musicians…

He gently placed his arms about my waist and I forced my arms around his neck. I didn't want to do this…but it was for the order…right?

We gently swayed to the music. Ah the music…the beautiful music. I sighed and unconsciously rested my head against his chest. I felt him stiffen in shock for a moment before relaxing. I quickly pulled my head away from him chest and looked at his face, he was smiling. I sighed relief. I hadn't frightened him off.

I realized he was still looking at me and I immediately looked to my left, pretending to be watching another couple dance. He put his fingers under my chin and turned my head back to him. He then leant down and kissed me. I moaned in protest as he pulled his lips away from mine. It was a while before I opened my eyes. He was still smiling, and without giving it a thought, I smiled back and rested my head against his chest again. I was so afraid about what I was feeling…yet I couldn't deny it...I wanted this moment to last forever.

"Let's go…" He whispered in my ear. I didn't think, I just nodded and let him lead me away from the dance floor and up the stairs.

After fumbling with the key we made it into his room. He let go of my hand for a moment while he removed his robe. He then paused a moment before turning back to me.

My breath got caught in my throat as he hurriedly walked towards me. Before I knew it I was once again lost in the intensity of Draco Malfoy's kiss. I kissed back desperately, not wanting anything to spoil this moment.

Before we both knew it we were on the bed. I didn't care that this was the same bed he had shagged that dreaded woman in, nor did I care that this was Draco Malfoy, my enemy since I was eleven years old, all I cared about was the pleasure I was feeling and the many emotions erupting inside of me at that very moment.

"Draco…" I moaned as his lips traveled to my neck. He pulled the straps of my dress off my shoulder and ceased his kissing momentarily to get the straps off my arms completely. He pulled down my dress so my torso was exposed. We began kissing again and this time I worked on undoing his shirt's buttons. With each button I undid my excitement grew. Finally I managed to slide the shirt off of his shoulders. I ran my hands over his smooth chest and moaned into his mouth.

I felt his hands undoing a ribbon that kept my dress clinging to my waist. He then pushed the dress off of my body.

My hands moved to undo his pants. A knock sounded at the door. We both ignored it and I pulled down his zipper.

"Honey!" I paused. Draco moaned in protest but I pulled away from him and covered his mouth with my hand.

"Drakie, I know you're in there…" A voice cooed from the door.

"Just ignore her…" Draco said, kissing my neck again. I wanted to protest but I couldn't.

His hands reached towards my bra strap when a whole lot of light flooded into the room from the door followed by an angry gasp.

"What is the meaning of this Draco!?" A fuming Pansy yelled.

I pushed Draco off of me and quickly slid my dress on my body. He didn't seem too pleased about it.

"Didn't I dump you?" He growled angrily, pulling up the zipper of his pants.

"Oh please Draco, that was just a minor disagreement, I know you never meant it" Pansy said. "But I was wrong to wait and let you cool off; I should have known that some whore would trick you into sleeping with her"

"Don't call her that" Draco growled. I quickly tied the ribbon back around my waist and walked over to Draco.

"I have to go…" I whispered to him.

"No…stay, don't mind the slight annoyance, I can easily get rid of her" Draco said, placing his hands on my waist.

"No, I have to go" I said. I had snapped back to reality the moment the door had opened. If I shagged him, then he might treat me like all of the other women and dump me the next day after having gotten all that he wanted. This thought pained me. Yet something told me that that wouldn't happen.

Draco's faced looked hurt.

"Alright…" He finally whispered. He leant down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Don't kiss my man!" Pansy yelled from the doorway, she was ignored.

"Goodbye" He smiled. I smiled back and cupped his cheek in my hand for a moment before making my way out the door. I ignored all of the verbal abuse from Pansy.

As I entered my room I heard Draco yelling. Yep, Pansy was in deep shit now.

I closed the door behind me and sighed.

"You're late" I heard an aggravated voice say. I shouted out in surprise.

"Oh Bill, you scared me…" I said, bringing a hand to my chest.

"Sorry" He grinned, temporarily forgetting that I was late.

"It's alright, and sorry I was late, but I was seducing Dra- Malfoy just like I'm meant to be doing" I said.

"Apparently…" He muttered, taking in my messed up hair and roughly put on dress. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You didn't…" He trailed off and I suddenly knew exactly what he was going to say.

"NO!" I almost shouted. "Absolutely not" It was funny how easy it was to say that…especially after I had nearly screwed him.

Bill let out a small sigh of relief.

"Thank Merlin…" He muttered, running a hand through his hair, messing it up slightly.

"Weren't you the one telling me I might have to before the mission?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wasn't telling you to though!" He exclaimed. "Just hinting that if the worst comes to the worst you might have to" I glared at him. He wasn't affected by it though.

"You're not mad at me" He grinned. I tried my hardest not to smile at the positive look on his face but failed.

"Aha!" He yelled out triumphantly as he ran over to me and swung me into a hug. I squealed at shock in first but was soon laughing.

"Put me down!" I demanded through laughter. He grinned and did as I asked.

"I hate you" I said.

"Please, you could never hate someone as good looking as me" He replied.

"Fred and George are definitely rubbing off on you, look how self-obsessed you've become" I said. Not thinking of a reply he did the first thing that came to mind and childishly stuck out his tongue.

"How mature of you" I smiled. He shrugged.

"Now, I know it's hard in your case but that is enough flirting for now" Bill grinned. I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop the smile appearing on my face.

"Damnit…" I replied sarcastically.

"Now…onto order business…" Bill said, walking over to the sofa and sitting down. I did the same.

"Tell me everything that has happened so far" He said simply. I nodded and told him about my progress with Draco to start off with.

"Don't you think you're moving a bit quickly? It's only been three days Hermione" He scolded. It was so weird knowing that it had only been three days.

"I know, but the sooner the better right? If I can just make him so curious about me this week, then avoid him until the last few days he'll be sure to meet me after this convention" I said quickly, wondering if that would actually work.

"That might actually work…" Bill muttered. Wow…I really did have this moment explanation thing going for me.

"What about death eater business?" He asked hopefully.

"Nothing, so far they have kept relatively quiet, I'm doubtful that they will have too many meetings while here. All of them missing at once would seem too suspicious in the case that they think there are spies here" I said knowingly.

"Ah…fair enough" Bill said, his hopes dampened ever so slightly.

"Is that all?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

"Actually no…there was something I was meaning to show you…" I picked up the camera-laptop and opened it. I played the tapes of the creepy man.

"Every time we are in each other's presence he stares at me" I said. "It's really creeping me out…" Bill frowned.

"I'll be sure to look into it for you Hermione" He said.

"Not to be too much trouble, but I would appreciate it" I said gratefully. Bill nodded.

"You know…he seems familiar…" Bill blurted out. I looked at Bill curiously then back to the screen.

"He does…" I agreed.

"I don't like this at all…" Bill muttered. He suddenly looked at me.

"Do you mind if I take this?" He asked, indicating the camera-laptop.

"Not at all, I have another one anyway" I said. He nodded.

"Well, now I've got a lot to research, so I best be off" He said, standing up and picking up the laptop.

"Keep yourself safe and don't wander around alone too much until I contact you" Bill said, hugging me.

"Ok" I said, kissing his cheek.

"Goodbye 'Mione, oh, and write to Harry and Ron for Merlin's sake" Bill grinned, trying to lighten the mood before leaving. I smiled but the sense of dread never left my stomach. Bill had tried not to worry me too much, but the fact that he was worried bothered me greatly. My concern increased even more when he pointed out the familiarity of this mystery creep. Whoever he was, he had me scared out of my wits.

"Hermione…You don't look so good…maybe I should stay…" Bill commented.

"I'm fine" I lied. He gave me a 'Yeah right' look.

"Or I will be, don't worry, just go home and do what you do, I'll be perfectly fine" He still didn't move.

"Hermione, you look like you've seen a ghost" Bill pointed out.

"I said I'll be fine, now get" I said, smiling weakly.

"No, Being in charge of the order means I have a responsibility. I will not leave you like this" He said with a note of finality in his voice.

"What do you expect to do Bill? Stay the night? You have too much work to get done" I said, running a hand through my hair, a habit I had picked up from Harry.

"Do you really think I was going to stay up all night doing work anyway?" Bill said.

"Well I just assumed…"

"Hermione, will you stop being so stubborn? You know I won't leave so just drop it" He looked at me pleadingly and I sighed.

"Fine" I said. I walked over to my bed and pulled back the blankets.

"You can sleep on the bed" I said through a yawn. "I'll sleep on the couch" Bill shook his head.

"I don't think so, you are the lady Hermione. It would be terrible manners of me if I let you sleep on the couch!" Bill said. As much as I wanted to argue back, I didn't, I was quite tired.

"Whatever…" I mumbled, walking into the bathroom to change. Walking past the mirror I gasped. I looked liked rubbish. My dress was half twisted on me; my hair was everywhere, and by knocking my hair back off my shoulder I could make out faint marks on my neck. I blushed at the memory of how I got them. Had Bill noticed them? Merlin I hoped not.

Quickly getting changed into a short pair of black satin shorts and a matching singlet I made my way back out into the bedroom with a comb in hand.

Bill was in my bed shirtless and reading the book I had brought along.

"I thought I was sleeping in the bed" I said with raised eyebrows as I forced the comb through my hair.

"You are, but I never said anything about me sleeping on the couch now did I?" Bill replied with a cheeky grinned.

"Weasley's…" I muttered as I climbed into bed beside him. He laughed at this.

Silence quickly descended upon us as he continued to read my book and I continued to struggle against the nightmare that was my hair, it was, after-all, a known rule that you do not comb or brush my hair.

"This book is fascinating" Bill exclaimed someway through. I leaned over to see what part he was up to.

"Ah, just wait, it gets better" I grinned. He became once more absorbed in the book, wondering how on Earth it could get any better. In this time I slyly glanced at him and sighed. Bill had definitely been blessed with a good body, come to think of it, all of the Weasley boys had. But a small evil thought lingered in the back of my mind telling me that although they were good-looking, they were nothing compared to Draco Malfoy. I felt guilty for even thinking it.

My mind however was soon cleared of all guilt as Bill gasped and stared at the book in amazement.

"Good, isn't it?" I smiled.

"Good? It's great!" Bill exclaimed. I laughed.

"See, muggle novels aren't rubbish" I said defensively.

"I never said they were, that was Ron" Bill was quick to point out. I smirked and sunk down into the blankets. It was about time I went to sleep.

"Goodnight Bill" I murmured, clapping so the lights went out.

"Goodnight 'Mione" He replied. By the tone of his voice I could only guess that he was smiling.

* * *

A/n: Aww. Good ol' Bill eh? . I love all of your reviews, really, they mean alot to me and make me quite happy to continue this story and make regular updates. So, REAL action this time even though it was interrupted. Stupid Pansy... Well tell me how you think.

Much love,

xSiriusxstalkerx


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT : - )

I woke early. It must have been five in the morning.

Careful not to wake the sleeping redhead next to me I slipped out of the bed. I headed towards one of the sofas, just thinking of having a coffee but I stopped half way and instead looked at the balcony door.

Maybe he was sitting outside like the other morning? It was certainly possible. Surely just checking couldn't hurt.

I tried not to make too much noise while opening the balcony doors, and quickly slipped outside. I paused for a moment and not hearing any comment turned around. He was not there, no-one was. Instead there were a fair few bottles on the table. I sighed and went back inside.

Bill was still asleep though he seemed to have moved so that he was sprawled out on the entire bed. I smiled slightly.

I yawned and climbed back into bed. I snuggled up to Bill whose arm I had put around me as not to change his position. It wasn't long until I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

My eyes sprung open at the sound of an alarm. 

Not wasting anytime I jumped out of bed and swiped my wand from my bedside table.

"What is it?" I asked Bill. I got no answer.

"Bill?" I turned around. He wasn't there; instead there was a note on his side of the bed that was flashing red in time with the alarm. I let out an angry growl and pointed my wand at the note. With a quick yellow light the noise stopped. Fuming I picked up the note and began to read:

'_Mione,_

_If you're reading this…then you probably want to slit my throat. But let me explain. I had to get going fairly early and I was going to wake you up before I left but you looked so peaceful. So instead I left you this note and cast a 'simple' charm (as you would call it) on it that made a siren noise. I had to make sure you got up in time for breakfast. Anyway, lots of love 'Mione._

_Bill._

Bastard; what a total bastard! There was no doubt in the world that he was going to die…after a vast amount of suffering.

I mean, I had managed to get to breakfast just fine without him. This reminded me…I probably should get going.

I quickly changed into a short emerald green Sundress with a pair of matching heels and made one of the cameras change into a white lily which I put in my hair.

I only just remembered my wand as I ran out the door.

I did the usual routine of stopping at the stairs and fixing myself up, both mentally and physically, before descending the stairs to the breakfast restaurant.

I'm sure by now you could guess who I looked for first, but in case you can't, my eyes searched the room for Draco. He was not there.

Miriam, Natalie and Katrina however, were. I went and sat with them much to their delight.

"Rosie!" Katrina squealed as I sat down.

"Um….Kat!" I said, not as enthusiastically. Natalie laughed.

"What happened?" Katrina continued.

"What do you mean?" I asked, brow furrowing.

"What do you think we mean!? We saw you leaving with Mr. Sex-God last night!" Miriam exclaimed. A few heads turned our way, including Pansy's which held a nasty sneer.

"Nothing happened" I said, not looking in the least bit embarrassed about the situation. I had to at least try and look up myself, even if my cheeks were tinged pink.

"Oh so that's what you call it?" I heard an annoying voice say from beside me. Across from me Miriam cringed yet still looked up in interest.

"Yes Parkinson that is what I call it" I said through gritted teeth.

"Well that's not what I call it, I call it fucking" Pansy almost yelled. This was starting to draw a lot of attention.

"We were not fucking" I said clearly. Yeah, you stopped us before we had the chance…

"Oh please, I saw the two of you" Pansy said with a smirk on her face as she noticed all the attention and glares I was receiving.

"Parkinson, I'd shut up if you knew what was good for you" Came a rather husky voice. We all turned around.

"Draco! Come to save your lover humiliation?" Pansy asked innocently.

"Shut up Parkinson" He growled. Pansy would be an idiot to keep going. Draco looked absolutely murderous. His hair was quite messy, or at least, messy for him and he was still wearing last nights clothes. As it were…Pansy was an idiot.

"No Draco! What's the matter, ashamed that you screwed her?" Pansy sneered. Draco's fists clenched and he pulled back his arm, ready to hit her. Then there was a sickening SMACK as Pansy fell to the ground, blood streaming from her now broken nose.

"You- You hit me!" She screamed through tears, trying to stop the blood reaching her dress.

"So?" I said. Yes I had hit Pansy Parkinson, bitch to me since I had known her. I couldn't let Draco lose all dignity by hitting a woman in a drunken rage. Not that I cared or anything…

"You wait you bitch, I'll get you back" Pansy practically screeched as she stood up. A couple of her friends ran over to her now that the danger was over and gave her their pity as they took her to first aid.

"What are you all looking at?" I growled at everyone. Unwillingly they turned back to their breakfast. I then turned around, mouth open ready to say something, but Draco was gone. I looked at Natalie, Katrina and Miriam questioningly.

"He walked off after you punched her" Natalie said quietly.

"Which is completely rude" Miriam spat.

'"I mean, after what happened he should at least talk to you" Katrina joined in.

"Bastard" Miriam and Katrina said at the same time.

"I don't think It's that guys, I think he's trying to give me space" I said, the wheels in my head turning…as they usually did.

"And why would he be doing that?" Katrina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because he probably got the impression that I was uncomfortable with the whole situation when I left last night" I said as I sat down.

"You mean what she said was true!?" Natalie gasped.

"No! She's exaggerating the situation. I'll admit, something happened, but it wasn't nearly as bad as she made it out" I said quickly. The three of them stared at me before Natalie finally broke the silence.

"Were you uncomfortable when you left?" She asked.

"Of course, I'd just been busted with Draco! But I got over it, I'm fine with it now" I said.

"Then why bother stopping her from telling everyone?" Miriam asked, referring to Pansy.

"Because she wasn't being entirely truthful and it's not anyone else's business" I said simply.

"Fair enough" Katrina said. I nodded, stealing a roll from her plate.

"So…I was thinking…why don't we spend the day at the day spa?" Natalie suggested. Everyone turned to her.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Miriam asked.

"Well…it was just an idea…" I could tell she was losing her confidence by the second.

"Sounds like a great idea" I smiled. Natalie smiled at me.

"Well if you guys want to…" Katrina said. "I can't argue"

"I bet you can't" I grinned, picking at the roll.

"Well, should we get going?" Miriam asked everyone.

"No, not yet, Rosie hasn't had breakfast yet" Natalie said. I noticed the use of my nickname…well my fake nickname to my fake name…fuck that was confusing.

"What do you think this is?" I said, waving the roll in the air for a moment.

"You call a lump of bread breakfast?" Katrina said with an unimpressed look on her face.

"No, but I'm not really hungry today" I defended.

"Oh" They all said at once.

"One ounce of pity from any of you and you're dead" I warned in a joking matter. "There is no need for it"

"Whatever you say babe" Katrina laughed.

We all stood up and walked out of the restaurant and up to my floor.

"What floor are you guys staying on?" I asked.

"Well they're on the 15th floor and I'm on the 10th" Natalie answered.

"We found it necessary to get her her own room, you know how she gets when she's drunk" Miriam snickered, receiving a slap on the arm from Natalie. I laughed.

"Well I guess you can all meet me at my room in that case" I said. They nodded in agreement and walked up the stairs to their rooms.

I made my way to my room and opened the door, cursing myself for not locking it in my rush this morning. It didn't appear that anyone had been in it though.

I hurriedly got changed into a white bikini and threw a white dress over the top. I kept the lily in my hair. I slipped on some sandals and walked out into the hall. I leant on the bit of wall between mine and Draco's doors.

Closing my eyes I leant my head against the wall only to open them rapidly at the sound of glass smashing. I quickly looked around until figuring out that the noise had come from Draco's room.

"Draco?" I called out, knocking on his door. No reply, just more smashing.

"Draco!?" I tried again, hitting the door as hard as I could; still no reply.

"That's it" I muttered. I took out my wand and with a muttered charm his door flew open with a terrifyingly loud BANG and a blinding flash of light.

"Draco…" I said quietly, seeing the man sitting on his bedroom floor, surrounded by glass and with tears streaming down his face.

I swept away some glass with my hand and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked cautiously, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing" He hissed. I flinched a bit.

"Don't lie to me, what's wrong?" I repeated.

"What if I tell you? Huh? How do I know you're not like all of the other women? If you are then you're heartless and can't see that I could possibly have emotion, that things upset me, and that I'm more then just a name, money and sex. I thought you were different, but how the fuck would I know?" Draco's voice was so spiteful and hurt that I couldn't even stop a tear from falling down my face.

"You're trying to compare me to all of the other girls in this place? I'd be offended if I cared to be at the moment. As it were I'm more concerned about you, about what's wrong. You want to know how you can know. How about trusting me and giving me a little more credit then that" I answered. He looked at me.

"My mother died last night" He whispered. "I got a letter, right after Pansy left, informing me"

"Oh Draco…" I gasped. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to me. "I'm so sorry" He mumbled something but I didn't quite understand.

I spent the next five minutes stroking his hair as he lay against me, he seemed so lifeless.

"Oh Rosalie!" I heard a shout come from outside. It was followed by a knock. Miriam, Katrina and Natalie were at my door.

"Are you ready for the day spa?" Katrina cheered. I laughed softly and shook my head.

"I'll be right back" I said to Draco. He nodded. I stood up and walked out of the door and faced the three women who were staring at me with stupid grins on their faces as they looked at which room I had just come out of.

"I won't be joining you ladies today" I said.

"Pray tell why not?" Natalie pouted.

"Draco…is not well" I said. The three looked at me in disbelief.

"You mean you're going to look after him after he made an asshole of himself and ignored you after what happened?" Miriam argued.

"Guys, please just understand" I said quietly. Miriam and Katrina looked like they were gritting their teeth but Natalie smiled and nodded.

"Do what you have to do Rosie" She said.

"Thank you Nat" I smiled, giving the girl a hug.

"Fine Rosie, but you owe us hugs and a day at the spa" Katrina said. I laughed and hugged both Miriam and Katrina.

"Thank you guys" I said. I was prepared to fight if I had to, I mean, I did have Harry and Ron as best friend's after-all, you'd have to be prepared to fight.

"Well we better be off…we have a lot of fun ahead of us…" Miriam said, hoping I'd change my mind with the promise of fun.

"Goodbye" I laughed, walking back into Draco's room and closing the door.

"Do you want the light on?" I called out to Draco. I heard the faint reply of "No"

I walked back over to Draco and sat down on the floor again.

"Is there anything I can do?" I tried. It was quite hard to find conversation with someone who had just lost someone important to them, what was I meant to say? Are you ok? That would be a stupid question.

"No" He answered. I sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position. I thought for a moment of what to say, it would be rude to ask about the death, and I didn't want him to think about it either, maybe stick with something simple like a suggestion to sit on something more comfortable and not littered with glass.

I opened my mouth to talk but was stopped when he spoke instead.

"I'm sorry" He said. I closed my mouth and stared at him in confusion moment.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked. Surely Draco Malfoy did not just apologize…

"I said I'm sorry" He repeated.

"What in the name of Merlin for!?" I exclaimed.

"I heard what your friends said, and I shouldn't have ignored you, especially after last night" He said, looking at the ground as if in shame.

"Draco, your mother just passed away! I'm pretty sure that you have a great reason" I argued. He smirked slightly at my persistence.

"Stop making me sound like a good guy" He said, nudging me slightly.

"Well I'd hard call you bad…or evil" I said. Ok, tiny lie.

"Hmm" Was all he said…if that even counts for a word. I inwardly cursed myself.

"Come on, lets sit somewhere a bit more comfortable" I suggested. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. I slapped his arm. Even in the middle of an emotional crisis the man managed to think of sex.

I stood up and dusted off any bits of glass from my dress before grabbing his arm and hauling him up as well. He swayed and then fell against me.

"Whoa!" I shouted out in surprise, just barely managing to support his body weight.

"Just how much exactly did you have to drink?" I asked in a scolding manner, pushing him back on the bed. He grinned at this.

"A fair few" He grinned, grabbing my arm and pulling me down next to him.

"How many is a fair fe-" I started but got cut off by his lips on mine. I moaned and he deepened the kiss. I ran my hands over his clothed chest, tugging at the material. He seemed to thinking along the same lines as he tugged at the bottom of my dress. I gave up on his shirt for the moment to allow him to pull my dress up. We broke the kiss while he lifted it over my head. He grinned as he looked at my bikini.

I laughed and pulled him back in for a kiss. Soon I broke away from his lips and started to kiss his neck. He moaned deeply.

"I…need you Rosalie" He moaned. I stopped.

I sat up straight and looked at him.

"What's the matter?" He asked, slightly disappointed that I had stopped.

"I can't…" I whispered. He looked at me curiously.

"And…do tell why not?" He asked.

"Because I can't…at least not while you're like this; I won't take advantage of you" I replied, turning away, absolutely disgusted with myself.

"Hey" I heard him say. I turned back to look at him, expecting him to be mad. Instead he was smiling.

"Thank you" He whispered. He leaned in and kissed me, but he made sure it was short and sweet.

"You can trust me Draco…" I whispered back, stroking his cheek. He nodded. I sensed that he was still uncertain.

* * *

I awoke rapidly as I heard a clock chime. Glancing around I noticed that I was in Draco's room, meaning I must have fallen asleep. I looked down at my lap which was currently playing pillow for Draco Malfoy. Smiling slightly I ran my hands through his hair, my fingers trembling as I did so. 

This was all for the order, right? I was doing this to gain Draco's trust, even though it was supposedly a waste of time. I would be congratulated by many if I gained his trust, right? After-all, the man killed innocent people; he deserved to be locked up…right? (How many times can I say the word 'Right' in one paragraph!?)

"What are you thinking?" I heard a voice say quietly. Dear Merlin I thought my heart melted…

"Nothing" I said, smiling down at the blonde haired wizard that had his head in my lap.

"How long were we out?" He now asked.

"Um…" I glanced over at the clock and my eyes widened. "Shit! Too long, we're late for dinner!" I yelled. His eyes widened as well.

"Fuck!" He yelled, jumping off of me and racing into his bathroom. He appeared a moment later struggling to get some pants on.

"Go get changed and meet me back in here" He ordered. I nodded and raced out of his room and into mine.

I quickly pulled a black knee length dress over my head and pulled on some heels. Running back into the main bathroom I tripped over. Managing to stumble up I hastily applied lip gloss and put my hair up into a loose bun.

I then made my way back into Draco's room.

"Are you ready?" I asked, trying to place my wand under my dress with much difficulty.

"Yeah, almost" Draco answered, coming out of the bathroom and walking over to the mirror in the bedroom and fixing his hair. I rolled my eyes.

"I saw that" he said, a smirk on his lips as he looked at me through the mirror. I smirked back.

"Hey" He suddenly said, a frown forming on his handsome face…evil handsome that is…and evil is not good, not good at all.

"Hey what?" I replied, now attempting to stash my wand in my bra.

"That wand…it looks familiar" Draco said, walking over to me and taking it from my hands. Yes Draco, maybe it has something to do with the fact that it's been held to your throat on numerous occasions I silently laughed.

"I'll have that a back thanks" I said, shoving it in my hair as a decoration.

"Interesting" He commented, an eyebrow raised as he observed my hair. "You know anyone could steal it"

"What if I trusted everyone not to?" I asked as we made our way to his door.

"Then you would probably be the stupidest person in this hotel" Draco replied.

"Good thing I put a charm on it then" I smirked.

"You know you are way too nice to smirk like that" He…smirked.

"Believe me, I'm not so nice" I answered. Yeah, for example I'm only here to get you locked up.

"I don't believe that" He said as we made our way down the stairs. I smiled.

When we reached the lobby it was to see many circular tables. Everyone else was already sitting down and talking.

"Find your name" Draco said, starting to walk away. My eyes quickly scanned the area.

"Wait" I said, grabbing his arm. I had noticed that the remaining seats were not next to each other. "If you need anything, or get upset, just come over and talk to me"

"I'll be fine" He assured me. "But I'll come and talk to you anyway" He winked and went off in search of his seat.

My seat was the one that had been nearest us. I sat down and glanced at the people at my table. I knew none of them except for Nic Matthews who was seated beside me. I paled.

"You're Rosalie Aisuru are you not?" A woman who was wearing a disgustingly tiny dress asked from across the table.

"Yes" I answered, pouring myself a glass of water.

"Ah, I've heard some….interesting rumors about you" She sneered.

"And I'm sure they're false" I snapped back.

"So you didn't fuck Malfoy?" I heard Nic say. I looked at him.

"No, I did not sleep with Draco" I growled.

"On first name basis with him are you?" Nic replied, taking a sip from some wine.

"Yes" I said bluntly, turning away from him and looking across the room. I spotted Natalie who was talking intently to Charlie Lock. I smirked at this. On the same table I saw Miriam glancing at a guy on the next table. Katrina was at a table right at the back of the room. Her lips were connected to someone else's. Searching a bit more I finally saw Draco. He had been placed on the same table as Blaise. They were both talking happily.

"I know who you're staring at" I heard someone whisper in my ear, It was obviously Nic. I shuddered. "You're staring at Malfoy…"

"Stop assuming things" I said, not even looking at him.

"I have more to offer then Draco…" He said huskily. I stiffened as I felt his hand on my leg.

"I'm sure you don't. Now, if you know what's good for you I'd remove your hand" I threatened. He chuckled.

"What are you going to do? Punish me?" He said seductively, his lips inches from my neck. I pushed my chair further away from him.

"Don't touch me" I hissed.

"Why not…afraid Draco won't take you if I have a go with you first?" He sneered. His hand was moving up my leg now. I stood up.

"What's wrong?" He asked innocently as people looked at me, wondering what caused me to stand up so abruptly.

"N-nothing, just need the ladies room" I said, walking away from them.

I asked a waitress where the bathrooms were and immediately went off towards it. I had no doubt that I looked traumatized.

Walking into the corridor of the bathrooms I became paranoid of the creepy man. Luckily he wasn't there. I opened the bathroom doors and leant against the sink, trying not to vomit.

I was like that for five minutes when the bathroom door opened and Miriam walked in.

"You alright Rosie?" She asked concern on her face as she rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Yeah…just don't feel well" I said. I was telling the truth as well, I felt like shit.

"Do you want to go up to your room?" She asked kindly. Escape route from Nic…Not being in Draco's presence…Hmm…

"Yes" I answered.

"Ok, come on" She said, grabbing hold of my arm and letting me put some of my body weight onto her.

"Did I so obviously look like shit that it drew your eyes away from that guy's ass?" I laughed.

"No way" She laughed. "Nah, Draco noticed. He knew he wouldn't be able to come in so he got me instead" I smiled.

"How…sweet" I said.

"I suppose so" She said, helping me out of the door. Outside in the corridor was Draco, looking anxious as he walked towards me.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, just not feeling well" I said.

"Has this got anything to do with Matthews?" He growled.

"Sort of…I'm not sure about the sick feeling, but he kept suggesting things and trying to feel me up" I said. Draco looked murderous.

"Get her up to her room" He ordered Miriam.

"Will do" She nodded, starting to carry me off.

"Wait" He said. He whispered something into Miriam's ear and passed her a potion before giving me a quick peck on the cheek and walking towards the restaurant.

"I love you Draco!" I shouted after him. What…Why'd I say that!?

He turned and smiled at me slightly before nodding in the direction of the stairs. In other words 'Miriam, get her the fuck upstairs' Great, I'd embarrassed him.

"Come on you" Miriam said. She was talking to me like I was drunk; I hadn't even had anything alcoholic to drink!

We walked hurriedly through the restaurant, trying to draw as little attention as possible to me.

Once we were up the stairs Miriam sighed with relief and then proceeded to help me to my room. Why was she helping me? I was sick not disabled.

"I need you to unlock your door Hun" She said. I nodded and pulled my wand from my bun. Muttering something under my breath there was a clicking sound. I took out my key from somewhere in my dress (Do NOT ask where) and put it in the door. There was another click and the door swung open.

Miriam pushed me inside, making sure not to leave the key in the door.

"Can you go and get changed into some night wear please?" She asked. I nodded and stumbled into the bathroom. Maybe I was worse then I thought.

Once in something quite comfortable I walked back into the room. Miriam and prepared my bed for me.

"In" she ordered. I got into bed.

"Now take this" She said, handing me the potion Draco had given her.

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's a sleeping potion. You need rest. Draco suspects that Nic spiked your drink" Miriam said, trying to force the vial into my hand.

I took it from her and downed the dark blue potion. Already I was beginning to feel drowsy.

"Thank you Mi" I said.

"Anytime Rosie" She smiled back. There was a moments silence as the potion began to take effect.

"I really like him Mi" I murmured.

"Who?" She asked, pushing some hair out of my face.

"Draco, I really do like him" I said before falling asleep.

* * *

A/n: Yay! Drugged! cough I mean noo...of course not... Yeah so my mental state aside... Do we like? Hmm? Review and tell me! If you don't I go into depression and vow never to write again...(See Kelly, THAT's pushy :P) JOKING (Not about the review and tell me part). Well, I wasn't going to update for a while yet, but the gorgeous Kelly asked me too. So all hail Kelly and her awesomeness. (Ego boost +30!) Now. I have not yet got reviews on Final Fantasy :( Do none of you like it? Well...you should, it's the best :D Ok...I'm going to shut up before this author's note is longer then the whole damn story...

Muchly love,

xSiriusxstalkerx


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE : - )

I slowly opened my eyes, cringing at the morning light.

Sitting up in bed I looked around. Everything was the same place except for an armchair that had been conjured next to my bed. It had a blanket and a pillow on it. I frowned and stood up.

No-one appeared to be in the room. Looking around I couldn't find my wand.

"Fuck…fuck…fuck" I kept murmuring as I cleared the bed of blankets and pillows in search for the wooden object.

"Where the fuck is it…" I hissed, now searching through my bedside drawers.

"You're awake" Someone said. I whipped around.

"Oh Miriam, you scared me" I said, deeply relieved.

"Sorry" She said. Her hair was wet, telling me that she had just had a shower.

"I hope you don't mind but I borrowed one of our dresses" She said. I hadn't noticed, to be honest, unless I'd already worn it I wouldn't be able to tell if every woman in the hotel was wearing something from my wardrobe.

"That's ok" I replied.

"So how are you feeling?" Miriam asked, concern shining in her eyes.

"Fine…but so tired" It was true, my brain was still asleep. "I think I'm going to have a shower"

"Good idea" Miriam said. I nodded to show I had heard her and walked into the bathroom.

The first thing I noticed was my dress from last night lying on the floor just outside the wardrobe.

Mind still cloudy I didn't think much of it, even though I was, by rule, a neat freak most of the time.

Stripping down I stepped into the shower and sighed as the hot water ran down my body. I hummed as I massaged shampoo into my hair, followed by conditioner.

Eventually I turned the shower off and stepped out in the cold bathroom. Teeth chattering I grabbed a bathrobe and put it on.

I walked into the wardrobe, planning to get changed but instead paused, looking at the floor. There was my wand. This was more then a bit of a shock because I knew I'd never been as careless as to leave it lying around on the ground.

Something had obviously happened last night, and deep down I knew what but I couldn't quite remember.

Picking up my wand I walked out of the bathroom.

"Miriam-" I started to say but stopped, noticing the other person that had obviously arrived while I was in the bathroom.

"Hello Draco" I said, staring at his bandaged hand and a bruise on his cheek.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Fucking annoyed.

"Fine" I smiled.

"That's good" He replied.

It'd be even better if I knew what happened last night…

"Mmm…" Did they plan on ever telling me?

"Well…I could be better actually" I finally said, annoyed with the fact that I had to ask. Draco raised an eyebrow and if I had cared to look I would have known that Miriam did as well.

"I could be better if someone reminds me of what the fuck happened last night" I said calmly, even though I was screaming on the inside.

"You don't remember?" Draco frowned.

"I do but I don't" I said, waiting for him to speak.

"Right, well Matthews put something or rather in your drink" He growled.

"Oh fuck that's right" I said, sitting down and putting my head in my hands.

"And the bastard wouldn't leave my leg alone…" They nodded.

"I'm going to kill that slimy bastard" I growled, lying back on the bed and holding a pillow to my face.

"I don't think you need to…" Miriam muttered. I removed the pillow and looked at them questioningly.

"Draco here got into a fight with him after we left" Miriam said. I looked at Draco. He nodded.

"Well that explains the bandage" I said simply. He chuckled. I closed my eyes. This reminded me of hanging with Harry and Ron, just the whole natural atmosphere.

"Well, I'm going to put some actual clothes on" I said, walking into the bathroom.

I did as I said I would and threw some clothes on. But I didn't leave the bathroom straight away; instead I transfigured a price tag into a piece of parchment and a ring into a pen and sat on the ground to write a letter.

_Hey guys, _

_I know I haven't sent a letter in a while and I'm sorry, just have a lot happening. I can't tell you much about this in case this letter goes astray, but I trust Bill to inform you of everything, if he hasn't been, tell him I'm mad about the wake-up call. I'd like to know everything that's going on there, I'm missing being around people I've known for ages…and actually like. It's been really confusing here and it's been annoying me. Anyway, I have people over so I best not be rude. _

_Love you both so much _

_H_

_Xoxo_

I folded the letter and put it in my pocket, hoping to get a moment to myself so I could go to the owlery.

Re-entering the bedroom I was taken aback at only seeing Draco.

"Where's Mi?" I asked, looking to where she had been.

"Her cousin or sister or whatever owled her so she left, she told me to say 'sorry'" Draco answered.

"Oh" Was all I said.

"Something wrong with that?" He asked, cocking his head to the side with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no! I'm just hoping everything is ok with them" I answered, sitting down on the bed. He bought it.

"So you cool with the Matthews thing?" He asked, moving so he too sat on the bed.

"Not really" I said honestly. "He's horrible" Draco seemed to like this answer.

"Can you tell me what he said to you?" Draco asked, his lips close to my ear. This was his way of getting me to tell.

"So you can get into another fight?" I said. "I don't think so"

"Rosalie, I will not start another fight, I'm just curious…" He whispered, placing a kiss on my neck.

"I know what you're doing…" I murmured. He smirked.

"Please Rosalie…" He said, getting back on topic.

"You promise not to start another fight?" I asked, caving.

"I promise"

"I can't remember exactly, but it was pretty much that he had more to offer then you" I said, turning to look at him to see his reaction. He looked livid.

"I'll kill him!" He roared, getting up.

"Draco! You promised…" I said.

"I don't care!" He yelled. "How dare he…"

"Draco calm down!" I yelled over top his ranting.

"AND WHY SHOULD I!?" I flinched slightly, but I knew he wasn't angry with me.

I kissed him.

"Because I know that you're better then him" I said, keeping close to him. His eyes softened as I stroked his cheek affectionately.

"Fine…I won't pound the crap out of him…" Draco said, grinning as I laughed.

"Much appreciated" I said, giving him another quick kiss.

"But tell me why you don't want to see him bleeding and broken?" Draco asked. I smiled at his wording.

"I do, but I don't want to see you bleeding and broken" I answered.

"What, you think I couldn't handle him?" Draco asked.

"I have no doubt that you could handle nearly anyone, but I'm allowed to worry aren't I? Besides, you're already hurt" Draco looked down at his bandaged hand.

"It's only hurt because I punched him so hard" He smirked.

"My hero" I said dramatically, rolling my eyes. He chuckled. I leant up and kissed him again, this time he took the chance to deepen it.

A faint "Ahem" Was heard. I pulled away much to Draco's disappointment.

Miriam was back. She was standing there with arms crossed, staring at us we a smirk on her face.

"Shall I come back later?" She grinned.

"Yes"

"No"

She laughed at our answers.

"Sorry Draco, but its Hermione's choice" She said, flopping down on the sofa. Draco's hand twitched towards his wand which I gave him a reproving look for.

"Why is she staying?" Draco hissed in my ear. I gave a quiet laugh.

"Actually Mi…" I started to say, smiling at Draco's hopeful look. "I'm afraid you will have to leave, I need to go to the owlery"

Draco scowled at first but cheered up as I sent him a wink.

"Alright, I'll come with…or not" Miriam said, changing her mind due to the cold glares being sent by Draco and I.

We all exited the room and I locked the door quickly, hoping Draco wouldn't find out I locked it just as he did his.

As we reached the stairs Miriam took her leave, but not before muttering "I'll just go back to my loveless, guyless, cold room…" Both Draco and I laughed, causing her to glare at us.

We made our way up the stairs and ended up on the top floor.

I opened a door and we came across the owlery. There was currently a woman in there. Draco groaned in frustration as he watched her carefully tie the letter onto the owl's leg.

I looked around, amazed by the room. The owls seemed to be very well trained as they seemed to fly outside if nature called. There were also charms placed upon the open windows so that no wind came through them.

As the woman's owl finally took off I called my own owl down. The bird gave a superior hoot and it held out it's leg.

I tied the letter on to it.

"You mean you really did have a letter to send?" Draco asked once the woman had left.

"Of course" I laughed, taking the bird over to the window where it took off. I watched it fly for a moment.

"You know…" Draco said, leaning against the wall beside me. "I can think of more interesting things to do…" I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Really?" I asked. I turned to him and he didn't even give me chance to blink before his lips were on mine.

I melted into the kiss after a moment and put my arms around his neck figuring that if I was going to keep away from him all of next week then I may as well get the most out of it this week.

He picked me up and placed me on the window ledge and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I leaned back a bit against his hands that were on my back and froze when I felt the wind blowing my hair around.

"Draco…" I said, breaking the kiss.

"Mmm…?" He murmured with his eyes still closed.

"I don't like heights…" I said shyly. Did he know that I never liked heights? I hoped not.

He laughed and pulled me off the window ledge, holding me close to him.

"It's not funny!" I hissed. "I broke through the charm; I could feel the wind…" This seemed to make him laugh harder before he looked at me curiously.

"You're afraid of heights?" He asked.

"Afraid of falling to be more specific" I replied.

"I wouldn't have let you fall" He pointed out.

"When you're afraid you don't think like that" I said stubbornly.

"Ok ok, I see your point, now…" He said, looking at me with a smirk.

"Now what?"

"I've always been one to finish what I've started…" Ha! Not in school he wasn't…

"Same here" I smirked back. His smirk grew wider as he leant down to capture my lips again.

"Mr. Malfoy!" An out of breath voice called from the doorway. Draco gritted his teeth and turned around to face the man who had just interrupted.

"Yes?" He snarled.

"You are wanted at your room" The man said. Draco's eyes widened.

"Of course" He said, nodding to the man who nodded back and left the room. He turned back to me.

"I'm sorry…" He started.

"It's ok Draco" I smiled. "I'll go back with you; I need to go back to my room anyway" He seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Alright" He finally answered. I nodded and starting walking. He caught up quickly and grabbed hold of my hand. I looked down at our hands and smiled.

We reached the stairs sooner then liked and descended them, quickly coming to our room due to the charm.

I stared with interest at the many men waiting in the corridor. A lot of them were identified as death eaters by the order.

I looked at Draco questioningly.

"They're some old friends, I promised to catch up with them today" He whispered. Liar…

"Ah there you are Draco!" One of the men called out, making them all turn and stare at us, some with smirks, and some with frowns.

"Hope you weren't waiting too long Gentlemen" Draco replied, releasing my hand and unlocking the door for them. They started to walk inside.

"I'll see you later, probably tonight" Draco smiled at me, walking back over to me and giving me a kiss.

"Yep" I answered, giggling a bit as I saw Blaise who was look between us with a curious look.

"Hello Blaise" I smiled.

"Ms Aisuru" He replied with a nod.

"Come on you" Draco said, pulling away from me and pushing Blaise into the room. He looked back at me and gave a smile. I was beginning to become used to his smile.

"See you later" I said, smiling back.

I walked over to my room and opened the door. As soon as the door was shut I was in a rush.

I ran over to the bed and pulled out a laptop screen from underneath it for the camera planted in the top corner of Draco's room.

I then pulled out another one for the camera situated on his mirror.

"I'm glad to see you all remembered to come" Draco said, practically sneering at the group.

"Wish we could say the same for you" Some man with brown hair said. Draco ignored him.

"The dark lord has visited me briefly and has told me a good deal about our future plans" Draco announced. The room went completely silent.

"We attack in a number of months" He said. I gasped, along with half of the death eaters.

"But he can't possible expect us to be ready!?" Someone shouted.

"He does and you will be" Draco snarled. The room went silent again.

"Now, I cannot discuss the matter anymore as I have been informed there is an order member in this hotel" I stopped breathing.

"Who?" Blaise asked.

"I'm not sure, but keep your eyes open" Draco warned. I sighed in relief.

"How do you know it's not the whore you won't leave alone?" One of the men sneered. Damnit! Couldn't they suspect Pansy or someone like that?

"It'd do you well to hold your tongue Flint" Draco hissed. Flint smirked.

"You didn't answer my question" He pointed out calmly.

"Because there are no signs that point towards it" Draco said quietly.

"She's new, she's different, she's strong, how many more signs do you need!?" Flint said.

"Do you think I have not thought of it!? Why do you think I won't leave her alone? I'm waiting for the right sign, and then she's gone; one less order member. But I can't be sure just yet!" Draco yelled in frustration.

"Why not just kill her?" Crabbe suggested.

"Because then I will never know whether or not it was her! And besides…" He sat down. "Why waste something with an ass that fine?" The men laughed.

I stared at the screen, ignoring the tear rolling down my cheek. The issue at hand was greater then my emotions at the moment, he suspected me.

The meeting didn't go for much longer. The men talked about the order a bit, and then paid their respects to Draco about his mother before departing. Blaise remained behind but I didn't care to see what for, I shut the screen and placed it back under my bed.

I sat on the floor for a while, staring blankly ahead. This was affecting me way too much, I shouldn't care, but I did. I was meant to be owling Bill right this minute with information, that way I could leave this dreaded hotel full of emotionless bastards that would kill everyone that mattered to them to move up in ranks among the death eaters, but I didn't care to, he would be here in a couple of days anyway, right? Why bother him?

Until then I could just sit in the grief I wasn't meant to be feeling over a guy I was never meant to like.

* * *

I jumped awake at the sound of a knock at the door. Looking around I noticed I was still on the floor. 

"Shit" I murmured groggily, getting up and stumbling over to the door. First checking the eyehole to make sure it wasn't Draco I opened the door.

"Hey guys" I murmured, pushing the door open wide enough to let them in.

Miriam, Katrina and Natalie walked in, looking at me in disbelief.

"What?" I asked them indifferently.

"Ah, dance tonight!" Katrina said.

"Oh" I said. Great to see they were planning original nightly activities.

"Well get ready!" Natalie ordered.

"Do I have to?" I said. Fuck the dance.

"Rosie, this may be the best dance of the week!" Miriam exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that this isn't a formal-classical dance, this is A Dance" She answered. It was then that I noticed their short dresses, definitely not made for an overly formal occasion.

'But…" I started to argue only to lose my voice. My eyes widened in anger as I saw Katrina put her wand back in her pocket.

"Now you have no choice" She smirked.

I had to restrain myself from unleashing my non-verbal magic on them. Even though it'd serve them right…

It took all three of them to force me into the bathroom where Miriam took on the job of picking an outfit while the other two did my hair as I silently fumed.

When Miriam brought out a short black dress I shook my head. I couldn't even remember buying it.

"Rosalie Aisuru, if you don't put this dress on you I will" She threatened. I sighed (Silently) and took the dress from her. I glared at her as I shut the wardrobe door.

My anger got the better of me and I completely trashed my wardrobe, at least I'd have something to do later, I reasoned once the mess was made.

"You ready yet?" I heard Miriam yell. Yeah what I was meant to do? Yell back, that'd be so much simpler if I actually could.

Slipping on the dress I opened the door.

'Happy?' I mouthed, calmer now thanks to the wardrobe trashing.

"Yes" All three said, smiling. Seeing them smile was sometimes enough to brighten your whole day most of the time. Today was not included.

I pointed to my mouth.

"Oh very well" Miriam said, rolling her eyes, she pointed her wand at me and removed the charm. "Happy?"

"No I am not!" I yelled, thankful to have my voice back. Miriam rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we're late" Katrina said, grabbing hold of my arm. Natalie took the other arm and they led me out of the bathroom and out of my room.

"What about my wand?" I asked, trying to get back to the room.

"Oh no you don't" Natalie said, getting a stronger grip on me. She always seemed to be able to surprise me.

"But-"

"You won't need your wand, just don't get yourself into any fights tonight" They said simply. If anyone found out that I didn't have my wand on me…well let's just say that with the amount of women that hated me, I would be lucky not to get into a fight.

"Fine, but can you at least let go of me, I'm not going to run off" I growled. I had never gone anywhere without my wand, that's the price you pay for being a member of the order.

"No" Natalie said. They were going to make me look like a mentally disabled person if they held on to me, not the best look.

"Here we are" Natalie said, finally releasing me now that we were in the lobby. I rubbed my arms.

"You're rather strong Nat…" I murmured.

"Sorry" Natalie blushed.

"Apologies later, party time now" Katrina said, grabbing on to me and dragging me onto the dance floor. Natalie and Miriam followed.

I didn't feel like dancing but I did for a little while to shut Miriam, Natalie and Katrina up. I was starting to feel better as well, that was until Draco came up and swept me into a hug.

"Hello" He grinned.

"Hey" I said quietly.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, great" I said, placing a fake smile on my face.

"Good" He smiled. He started spinning me around, trying to dance with me; I went with it for a while until I became too dizzy.

"Stop!" I yelled out. He did, laughing at how I couldn't keep my balance.

"Whoa…" I murmured, holding my head. "Not good" I purposely fell over.

"Rosalie!" Draco exclaimed worrisomely. He knelt down beside me.

"Damnit I'm an idiot" I said, laughing at myself.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I had a couple of drinks earlier. I took a potion after but yeah, hasn't kicked in yet" I lied. Draco smiled and shook his head.

"I suggest you go and lie down for a while then" He suggested, helping me up.

"Sounds like a plan" I smiled. He walked me over to the stairs.

"Will you be alright getting back to your room?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine thanks" I said, giving him a quick kiss. "I'm not sure if I will be back, but I'll try"

"It would be appreciated" He grinned.

"Well, bye" I smiled, starting to ascend the stairs.

"You look nice by the way" Draco called out. I nodded to show I had heard and disappeared from his sight.

Once on the sixth floor I fell against the wall in tears. It had been so hard to pretend nothing was wrong, that's why I made up the excuse to leave early. And there was certainly no way I was going back downstairs tonight.

Getting up off the floor I wiped the tears away from my eyes and walked over to my door.

I did the procedure of unlocking it and then entered my room. The door closed and locked automatically once I was had entered. I stared at it in complete confusion before warily turning around.

* * *

a/n: Ok. There's that :D What did you think? Now, Hermione does not love him, ok? She likes him. Really likes him. And how would you feel if you're boyfriend that you really liked suddenly dumped you or something without warning. That's how she feels, except a little more insulted probably...

Well, I'm as lazy as shit and wasn't even going to update this for a while, but once again, thank Kelly. And how could I not after your reviews? (Which I want more of by the way XD) You're reviews were great. I must have got around 30 for that chapter. I was extremely happy...imagine how happy 40 would make me...subtle much XD

Anywho...

Muchly love,

xSiriusxstalkerx


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN : - )

"Good Evening Ms Granger"

"You…but…you're dead!" I gasped, looking into the grey eyes of Sirius Black.

He chuckled coldly.

"It has been a while since I've been seen" He admitted, "But I never died"

"What?" I exclaimed.

"I thought you were meant to be intelligent. I never died" He sneered.

"But…why didn't you come to the order? We were all so sad after your death, we needed you. Harry needed you..." He looked at me blankly.

"Don't you care?" I whispered, tears now running down my cheeks.

"Should I?" He asked. I shook my head in disbelief.

"What happened to you?" I said weakly, tears running down my cheeks freely.

"I believe I can answer that" A voice said from the darkness of my room. I closed my eyes, not sure I wanted to see who it was.

Finally gaining courage I opened my eyes and clapped my hands twice, activating the lights.

"Good to see you Ms Granger" I stared at shock at the man before me.

"Snape…" I said, more to myself then him. He smirked.

"It's been a long time" He said. These words brought me back to my senses. The last time I had seen this man had been on the same night he had killed Dumbledore.

"You murdering bastard!" I yelled. I wanted to run over there and hurt him, kill him even, but as soon as I had yelled I was being restrained by Sirius.

"Let me go!" I yelled at him. I wanted to hurt him as well, but I couldn't bring myself to hurt the man that had always wanted the best for Harry.

"Settle down girl!" He ordered.

"I want to know what is going on NOW!" I yelled, even though I had a pretty good idea what may have been going on.

"I think you should sit down and make yourself comfortable then" Snape said. I nodded and forced myself to calm down enough to make Sirius let go of me.

The moment his hands were off of me I reached for my wand only to find it wasn't there.

"Shit" I said quietly. Snape laughed.

"If you are looking for your wand Ms Granger, I'd like to remind you that you carelessly left it behind. But don't worry, I'm keeping it safe" Snape smirked. I glared at him.

A push from behind reminded me what I was supposed to be doing and I walked over to a sofa and sat down.

"Now tell me what's going on" I whispered. Knowing that I had no wand made this so much worse.

"Very well…" Snape began. "When I heard about this convention I knew the order would send someone. I of course expected Lupin under the Polyjuice Potion, but it appeared the order wanted to send a…less experienced member" Snape sneered. I had to restrain myself from laughing at the thought of Remus seducing Draco.

"So, I contacted Regulus here and…" He stopped at my gasp.

"Regulus…?" I said in disbelief. I looked over at the smirking man and studied his features. He looked like Sirius, but a careful enough inspection would say otherwise.

"Ah, did you think that dear Sirius and come back?" Snape sneered. "They do look alike, don't they? But think girl, would there ever be a time that I would want that idiot's help?"

I didn't answer; I just stared at Regulus, cursing myself inwardly for my stupidity.

"See something you like?" He finally asked, smirking and giving me a wink. I heard Snape groan.

"Regulus, not now" Snape warned. I chose to look at the floor from that point.

"We decided to come to the convention" Snape continued. "I used Polyjuice, Regulus just kept his hood up"

"It was you!" I exclaimed, surprising the two men. "The man that watched me, who followed me into the bathroom corridor…it was you!" Regulus smirked and nodded.

"Then…who were you disguised at?" I asked, turning to Snape.

"A man named Edward Mason" Snape replied. I nodded slowly, trying to recall if that name had been mentioned throughout my stay. It hadn't.

"So…what are you going to do with me? Take me to Voldemort?" I asked, trying not to sound fearful. Both men laughed.

"Of course not, I'm dead, remember? No, we have greater things in store for you" Regulus Smirked.

"We plan to use you against Potter" Snape said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"We mean that Potter would willingly replace you as our hostage. And if we have Potter, Voldemort is at our command" Snape said, a smirk creeping onto his face at the horrified look on mine.

"No! I won't let Harry!" I yelled, standing up to seem more intimidating. Regulus rolled his eyes and knocked me back onto the sofa with a flick of his hand.

"Potter will do as we say, not what you say" Regulus sneered, giving a snort as tears started to fall down my cheeks again.

"Does she ever stop crying?" He asked. Snape shrugged.

"Now, where do you keep your mission equipment?" Snape said, proving his knowledge of the twin's order supplies.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said through gritted teeth.

"I can get it out of her if you like" Regulus said, walking over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder. I nudged him off.

"That will not be necessary Regulus" Snape snapped. He walked over to me and looked at me. By the time I realized he was searching my mind it was too late. He was striding over to the bed and pulling the laptop screens out from under them.

"Thank you Ms Granger" Snape smirked. He sat down on one of the sofas and proceeded to go through the camera images.

Regulus stared at me another moment before finally speaking.

"Get on the bed" He ordered. My eyes widened.

"Why?" I asked fearfully. He ignored the question and waved his hand at me again. I felt my body lift off the couch and get slammed onto the bed.

I wanted to cry when I saw him start to make his way over to the bed, struggling to untie his cloak on the way.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. He ignored me, what had I expected exactly?

I closed my eyes tightly to stop any tears as I felt the bed bounce slightly, telling me that he was now on it.

"Leave me alone…" I whispered, feeling a hand stroke my cheek. I opened my eyes and hit him. It wasn't a powerful hit, but it let him know that I was serious.

"You little bitch…" Regulus chuckled, grabbing my throat. I panicked as his grip got tighter and immediately my hand was on his, trying to wrench it off my throat.

"Regulus, leave her alone would you? We have business to attend to." Snape spat, Regulus sighed, letting go of me.

"I wasn't aware that you controlled me" Regulus snarled, getting up all the same.

I resisted the urge to hit Regulus again. Angering him with an unnecessary punch did not seem like a good idea…as I had just found out.

I refused to move from my place on the bed, but instead watched the two men carefully, taking in every facial expression, which were few.

After a fair while I began to feel my eyes droop, but I refused to fall asleep; at least not with these two around.

"Tired Ms Granger?" Snape sneered.

"Can't say I am" I retorted. "But if you are you're most welcome to go to sleep, although, I'd watch about for Mr. Black, who knows what he's likely do to in a fit of desperation"

"Why you little…" Regulus snarled, starting towards me but was stopped by Snape's arm.

"Leave her be Regulus" Snape chuckled, pushing him back.

"Severus, you can't really expect me to stand by and let her insult me!" Regulus argued.

"I expect you to control your temper, now sit down" Snape ordered. Regulus sat back down, giving me a look that could strike fear into even Voldemort's heart.

It must have been a half hour later that Snape stood up. He was frowning.

"Come Regulus, we must go out" Snape said, appearing to have come to a decision. Regulus nodded and pulled his hood up, covering most of his face.

"Where are you going?" I asked suspiciously. The last thing I needed was for them to ruin this mission by informing Draco. Then again, the last thing I needed was to be held hostage…

"Always the know-it-all" Snape sneered…Yeah, because that answered my question.

I continued to yell that same question, but they left without answering. I would have been tempted to break down the door and follow them if it hadn't vanished. I looked behind me to see that the balcony door was gone too.

"Damn you!" I screamed, hitting the stretch of wall where the door should have been with the palm of my hands. I heard the faint sound of laughter come from the other side.

I looked around frantically, trying to figure out what to do. Everyone was at the god-forsaken dance so yelling out for help wasn't an option.

Walking over to my bed I picked up my book and threw it at the wall. As I expected it rebounded with a flash of light without leaving a mark of any sort. I should have expected Snape to have put charms up.

I yelled out in frustration. I got to play damsel in distress and wait here helplessly while Snape told Draco all about my mission which Snape probably knew all about…or did he? Although he had watched the camera footage for a fair while it surely wouldn't have bee long enough to gain any real information…

I frowned and opened the laptop screen.

Immediately the footage of me making it back onto my balcony as the surfboard I had used as a bridge fell to the ground and smashed.

"The first night…" I whispered. So…did this mean he hadn't seen anymore then the first day and night?

I rewound the tape back and quickly scanned through the parts with Draco. The shove…the hallway…the dance... Snape could make anything from these. I could have shoved him because of all the hell he had given me, and I had accidentally caught his attention for all Snape knew…had when I was in his room…

Well, Draco was the top death eater; all meetings would likely be held in his room and both Snape and Regulus seemed to have already taken the most logical answer which be that I, as a spy from the order, would be interested in Voldemort's plans, not Draco.

This was perfect, I could make this work! All I had to do was erase any mention of my mission. I would have to leave the romance side of things there unfortunately…I couldn't make the lack of data too suspicious.

3 hours 2 minutes and 53 seconds later –

How long could erasing a couple of things from a laptop take!? After the first hour I began to become wary. What is Snape or Regulus…or worse…BOTH caught me in the act?

But finally I was done. Snape would be none the wiser. I had even made sure to rewind it back to where he was up to and place the laptop back in the exact same place.

But there was still the chance of him telling Draco who I was...

"I swear I'll kill the bastard if he does…" I growled, jumping in fright at the sound of my own voice. Great, so now he had made me paranoid…

I leaned back on the sofa and looked around. Maybe I could grab some sleep while they were gone? It'd probably be my only chance…But what if they came back? I didn't even want to know what Regulus would do…

I yawned.

No! Yawning is bad! It means my traitorous body wants me to go to sleep…

I felt my eyes begin to close and I rubbed them. Finally, sighing as I ignored my mind telling me I was an idiot I went back to my bed.

I climbed in, not caring that I was still wearing my dress and lay my head on the pillow. I was asleep in seconds…

* * *

I jumped awake at the sound of a door slamming. Quickly checking the clock I noticed that I had been asleep for a few hours.

"Hello?" I called out. I looked over at the door. No one was there. Wait…a door!

"Snape" I hissed.

"Not quite" I heard a voice say. Regulus stepped out so that I could see him.

"Did you have to come back?" I said, glaring at the man. He chuckled and walked over to the bed. I glared up at him.

"Still in your dance dress I see" He scolded, climbing onto the bed.

"What are you doing!?" I shrieked, edging away from him. He laughed, although I didn't know why. It was only when I caught the scent of his breath did I clue in.

"You've been drinking!" I exclaimed, quickly getting out of the bed. Not like I wouldn't have if he hadn't been drinking anyway…

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back on it.

He muttered something, moving so he was above me.

"Get off of me!" I yelled, kicking and punching. He hissed as one of the kicks came close to his groin and pressed his body down against mine, restricting me of a lot of movement.

He began kissing my neck. The unwelcome kisses felt so vile coming from him.

"Get off" I hissed. He ceased the kissing and looked at me. We made eye contact for a moment and I thought he was feeling guilt, but when he looked at my lips I knew differently.

As his face moved closer to me I turned my head and his lips hit my cheek instead. He snarled and grabbed my head roughly until I turned back to him.

"Don't want to play nice huh? Fine" He hissed. He lips came crashing to mine most forcefully.

In all my attempts to make him stop kissing me I didn't notice his hands until I heard and felt my dress rip. Panic over came me and I screamed, hoping that someone would hear me. I didn't think it had worked until I heard knocking at the door.

"HELP!" I tried to scream, but it was muffled by his lips. He seemed to be ignoring the door. He shifted so he was more comfortable and I took the opportunity to knee him in the groin. It worked; he rolled off of me in pain.

I got up the bed and ran to the door. The knocks had grown louder and more urgent by the time I opened it.

"Draco!" I exclaimed.

"Rosalie, what's the matter?" He asked worriedly, taking in my ripped dress. Why was he asking me? Couldn't he see Regulus? I turned around only to find an answer to my question, Regulus was gone.

"Draco, Sn…" 'Snape and Regulus Black are keeping me prisoner' I was going to say, that was until a cool sensation washed over me and I had a voice in my head, telling me what to say and do.

"What? What were you going to say?" Draco asked worriedly.

"I was just going to say 'sorry'. I was having a bad dream, I didn't mean to disturb you" Draco nodded, although a small frown was evident on his face and he pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry about it Rosie. Now, how are you feeling?" He asked, holding me at arms length so he could see my face. I noticed that she had called me by my nickname.

"Alright, I just need some sleep" I heard myself reply. Draco nodded and kissed me goodnight.

"Goodnight Rosalie" He murmured, stroking my cheek affectionately. As soon as the door was closed I was released from the curse.

I turned around in rage only to receive a sharp slap to the face. The force knocked me to the ground with a cry.

"Stupid bitch!" Regulus roared, kicking me. I whimpered in pain as I tried desperately to stand up and get away from his harsh kicks.

"Try and ruin my plans will you?" He sneered angrily. He pulled me up by my hair and dragged me over to my bed. He threw me on it and I scrambled away quickly and belted on the wall, hoping that Draco would come back.

"I've put silencing charms up you stupid girl" Regulus sneered, grabbing my ankle and sliding me further towards him.

He straddled me and when I struggled and screamed he struck me. The blow made me feel light headed and I was surprised I was still conscious let alone thinking straight.

I felt Regulus start to claw at my dress savagely, putting more force into it this time. I screamed out in fear as he tore it open.

I wanted to close my eyes and not think about what was happening so badly, but my mind was telling me to keep my eyes open for anything to get me out of this mess.

It was then I saw the lamp on my bedside table. Not exactly the perfect weapon but if everything went according to plan it should do the job fine.

I wasn't about to do what I'd seen so many people do in movies and kiss him to distract him while I tried to get it, no, that would make him suspect something. And besides, he seemed distracted enough.

Stretching my body as far as it would go I reached out for the lamp. I pushed it further back the first try, then after shifting ever so slightly towards it I managed to get a proper hold on it.

Regulus seemed to realize what I was doing and had he not been so drunk he would have forced me to drop the lamp. As it were he took his chance to deliver one final blow to my head before the lamp came smashing down onto his own.

As soon as the lamp shattered he fell on me unconscious. It was only then, when he was temporarily harmless, that I relaxed, making me fall into unconsciousness as well, as pain from the two blows to my head over came me.

* * *

a/n: I'm so sorry! This chapter is so poorly written...but it's the best I can do for a while. With school I've had next to no time to write, they're really stacking the work load on us. Now, Although I didn't get 40 reviews...I thank you all. Although I do love reviews (hint) I can see how much you like my story by seeing the amount of people's alert and favourites list I'm on :) Anyway...rambling over...

Muchly love,

xSiriusxstalkerx


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN : - )

I groaned as I sat up, blinking rapidly as my eyes took in too much of the morning light that was filling my room.

I put my hands to my head as a throbbing pain started. I could feel a bump on my forehead and my cheek felt very sore and restrictive.

I got up and stumbled over to the mirror that hung in my room.

It took a moment to take in what I was looking at. I was staring back at myself, and although I was wearing a very nice dress –that I certainly shouldn't have slept in- my face was not very nice. My left cheek was purple, black and swollen. I ran a hand over the bruise and winced, causing more pain. My eyes moved up my face to my forehead. There was a bump there along with an ugly looking bruise. I had a bit of cut on the bump that had bled a little bit.

"Fuck…" I murmured. Draco was certainly going to want someone who liked like a hag who had fallen down a set of stairs. I'd have to cast a concealing charm on it and put up with the pain. Hopefully Draco wouldn't want to kiss…

"Good morning Mudblood" I heard someone hiss. I closed my eyes as I suddenly gave a thought to why I looked like this in the first place.

"I'm not so sure about 'good', but congratulations, at least you know its morning" I said, turning to face Regulus. He had not been amused by my choice of words but he was at least making the effort to remain calm.

"One day someone is going to cut that tongue of yours off" He said, his voice almost emotionless, but I could tell the bastard was angry.

"That'll be a sad day for you" I muttered. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Explain" He said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, forcing your tongue into my mouth just won't be the same then..." I said bravely.

"Regulus" We both whipped around to see Snape. He was glaring hard at Regulus, and I desperately hoped he was casting a silent curse that would result with Regulus bursting into flames.

"Snape" He replied with a short nod of his head.

"I asked you to watch her, not harass and hit her" Snape snarled.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Regulus hissed.

"Sometimes Regulus it'd just be wise of you to listen, I see you yourself have a nice cut" Snape smirked. Regulus glared at him, keeping silent this time.

"Now Ms Granger, I must apologize for his behav-"

"Don't bother!" I snapped. He frowned.

"I know you're mad Granger but don't judge me by what Regulus did…or tried to do" Snape said, all patience gone.

"Ok fine then, what should I judge you as then? A murderer…a kidnapper…a traitor…?" I spat. His nose flared and he took a couple of steps towards me, I moved away.

"Don't you dare come near me!" I yelled.

"I don't think you are in a position to tell me what to do" Snape said, quickly striding over to me so I didn't have time to move. He grabbed my wrist.

He pulled my across the room and came to a stop in front of the bathroom. He opened the door and pushed me inside. I lost my balance and fell to the floor.

"Get ready for the day" He ordered before slamming the door and locking it. I got up and bashed my hands against the door.

"Fuck you, you bastard!" I screamed, wincing slightly as my cheek throbbed with pain from the sudden facial movements.

I quickly turned the shower on so it was cold and stepped under, hoping the cool water would soothe my cheek and forehead.

The water ran down my skin, soaking my dress that I hadn't taken off and would not until I was in the wardrobe away from any possible prying eyes.

I washed my hair, hoping that the house elves would be able to get the smell of shampoo out of my dress.

When I was done I grabbed a couple of towels and walked into the wardrobe, taking a few paranoid glances around the large wardrobe I finally took off my dress and dried myself properly.

I put on a white sundress. It wasn't the best dress I owned, but I didn't really care. It clung to my torso and then from my waist to my knees it hung loosely, it was a simple design really, or so my mum would have told me over and over again if she'd seen the dress.

I walked out into the main bathroom and over to the mirror, I reached for my wand so I could dry my hair and cover the bruises only to remember that the asshole in my bedroom had it.

"SNAPE" I yelled, bashing on the door. I heard a click and it opened.

"I didn't know looking like drowned rat was fashionable" Regulus sneered from the corner of the room.

"I need my wand" I snarled. He seemed to find something humorous about that.

"And you expect me to hand it over to you?" He scoffed.

"I…need…it" I said slowly, pronouncing each word carefully as to get the message across.

"I can see that, but do not be daft, I am not handing you your one means of escape" He said, looking at his potion-damaged nails calmly.

"Please…" I muttered.

"What was that?" He smirked, enjoying the fact that I had resorted to begging.

"You heard me" I snapped.

"Indeed. I'll make you a deal Ms Granger"

Not trusting this…

"I will not give you your wand back"

He calls that a deal?

"But…"

But…?

"I will cast whatever spell it is you need to look…improved…"

Asshole.

"And give you the chance to point your wand at me?" I laughed darkly.

"Take it or leave it Ms Granger" Snape said indifferently. I groaned.

"Fine" I muttered. He smirked and withdrew his wand.

"First of all, I want a concealing charm on the damage _it_ did to my face" I said, pointing to the corner where Regulus was.

I kept my eyes open to see the spell and the wand movements to make sure he did the right spell. He didn't.

"What did you do!?" I asked worriedly, looking into the mirror. My face showed no signs that I had been hit.

"I healed them" He said bluntly.

"I seriously doubt that, there will probably be some horrible side effect or something" I worried aloud.

"Ms Granger, do you feel any pain?" He asked. I said nothing and he chuckled.

"Exactly, I healed you because it was my fault in the first place. I shouldn't have let Regulus in the same room as you without someone else there" He said. I narrowed my eyes at him and starting to think rapidly. Out of all the thoughts that went through my head only one made sense, he was trying to gain my trust by showing kindness, it was the only way to explain why he had promised to cast any charm on me that I needed, had healed my face and was being…nice enough. He was still an asshole though.

"Is there any other charm or do you plan on going like that?" He said, giving my hair a disapproving look.

"Of course I don't" I muttered.

"I just want my hair dried and curled…can you manage that?" I said. He rolled his eyes at me and did as I asked.

I checked my reflection again; he had done my hair just like I usually had it done.

"That's all" I said, walking back into the bathroom.

"You're welcome" I heard him mutter. Yeah, like I was going to thank him. One small thing didn't change who and what he was.

As I pulled my hair back into a ponytail I gave thought to my attitude. I had always imagined that I would be scared in Snape's presence, that being near the man that killed Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all time, I would be afraid, but instead, I was pissed.

Of course I was paranoid that he would hurt me or worse, let Regulus hurt me. But that was to be expected.

* * *

I made my way to breakfast after getting severely lectured that if I tried to escape I was going to be locked in a room, void of all potentially harmful objects, with Regulus. So I was in no rush to attempt an escape. 

"Rosie!" I heard Katrina sound out.

"Hey guys" I said, smiling warmly at them. I sat down, looking around suspiciously.

I could spot Regulus (the stupid bastard) sitting at a table on the other side of the room. He was staring at me, barely eating the food in front of him. There were four other men and two women at the table with him. I looked at the men, wondering if one of them was Snape. It was rather difficult to tell because I'd never heard of let alone _seen_ someone named 'Edward Mason', and I didn't recognize one of those men anyway. Although I suppose I could rule out the one that had one of the two women hanging off his arm who was currently looking at me suspiciously. Yeah, because I was totally interested in her pureblood asshole of a husband (assuming they were even married).

"…I couldn't believe it! What do you think Rosie?" I whipped around to face Miriam who was smirking at me. Ok…so what if I hadn't heard one word that she'd said?

"Oh I agree" I said, nodding my head furiously.

"Really…?" Natalie asked, completely confused. "I didn't think you of all people would…"

"…Uh…What was the question?" I asked guiltily.

"We were just saying that Draco Malfoy is a complete asshole with no respect for women at all" Katrina said.

Yes! Yes I totally agree!

"What? He's not!" Lie…

"We were joking Rosie. We were discussing the next 'gathering'. It's all about how muggle-borns and squibs shouldn't be allowed to live in magical society" Natalie said, a look of disgust on her face.

"You have a convention for that? Ha…and here I was thinking you discussed that every day anyway" I said, sitting back in my chair. Miriam and Katrina laughed, Natalie looked confused.

"You mean 'We' right? You're coming to the next convention aren't you?" She asked.

"Why would I go to a convention that's for something I'm against?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because it's compulsory" Miriam said. "I think even the Weasley's are being invited. But they've never been to one of these anyway; they only get away with not coming because they're already social outcasts in our society. No one cares if 'the blood-traitors' don't show"

"That's horrible" I said. I actually didn't care, I knew that the Weasley's were better at heart then any one of these people in here, and that's what mattered most.

"I agree" Miriam said. "I've never personally met any of them, but Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is incredible, they must put a lot of work into what they do" I had to stop myself from telling her the story of how they once blew up half their house trying to invent one of their many candies.

"Mm, I've never actually been there" I lied…as usual.

They all looked at with, not bothering to hide their shock.

"I gather that's bad…" I muttered.

"Rosie…what planet have you been on for the last how many years!?" Natalie asked, still in shock.

I gave an embarrassed smile and shrugged my shoulders.

"You're not giving her a hard time are you?" Someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"No, not really" Natalie said coolly, glaring at whoever it was.

I looked up, then looked down with a pissed off look on my face. Nic Matthews was not someone I wanted to deal with right now.

"What do you want?" I said calmly.

"Just to chat" He said, more then likely smirking.

"Oh…great" I muttered.

"Ok then Nic" Katrina said. "We were just discussing the next convention, care to share your thoughts on it?"

He took a chair from the table beside us and sat down next to me. Why _me_? Natalie was plenty attractive; couldn't he have sat beside her?

"I think I will definitely be going to the next convention" He said, nodding and smirking. "I don't think I could miss the chance to insult those pathetic mudbloods. I hear Ministry officials will be there…maybe consider some of our suggestions"

I clenched my fists.

"And what would some of your suggestions be?" Miriam asked, completely unimpressed by the jerk sitting in front of her.

"Well, since killing them would be seen as 'murder', I think it'd be only fair that they be enslaved" Nic said. Miriam, Katrina and Natalie snorted, I would have too if I hadn't been shaking in rage.

"You expect them to even consider that?" I asked. "It's completely idiotic!" Nic glared at me.

"Well Rosalie, what suggestions are you going to give them?" He sneered.

"I'm not. I refuse to go to something so…pathetic" I said, emphasizing the word 'pathetic' as I looked at him. He chuckled slightly; a deaf man could tell it was forced.

"Interesting" He muttered. I smiled in a manner that told him he should leave already.

"Did you and 'Draco' have fun last night?" Nic said, nearly sneering. Where the fuck did that question come from?

"Um…the dance was ok…?"

"I meant after, when you both went upstairs" He said, rolling his eyes.

"I went upstairs by myself Nic" I said, shaking my head at the stupid man.

"I know" He drawled. "But Draco went up a couple minutes later, don't know why; he had a lot of lovely women trying to dance with him"

"Maybe…just maybe he only wanted to dance with Rosie" Natalie said slowly, talking to him as if he were a retard. He rolled his eyes and sneered.

"Please. I can bet any amount of money that Malfoy only wanted a quick fuck, and it undoubtedly would be quick. But if you didn't give it to him, I don't know why he didn't come back down and get one of the girls, they would have been more willing"

"We call them sluts, not girls" Miriam muttered. Nic chuckled.

"I agree" He said. Sluts or girls they were still too good for him…

"Matthews" A familiar voice said from behind me. Next time I was sitting on the other side of the table…

"Ah Malfoy, care to join us?" Nic said happily, slinging his arm across my shoulders. Draco looked murderous as he looked at Nic's arm, probably wishing it would fall off, god knows I hoped it did.

"Thanks" He growled, pulling up a chair from another table and sitting on my other side. At that point I couldn't decide who I hated more.

"So Rosalie, want to do something later?" Nic asked, looking at his nails as his grip on my shoulders tightened.

"Can't say I do" I said in a bored tone. His grip was most painful now. Draco seemed to notice.

"Are you trying to kill her or what?" He snarled, pushing his arm off of me.

"Thanks" I muttered, trying to be quiet enough so that Nic wouldn't hear it.

"Yes, thank Malfoy for 'saving' you. You're a pathetic bitch, did you know that? Don't know a good thing when you see it" Nic said, standing up.

"I-" I began to retort.

"How DARE you!" Draco yelled, interrupting me and jumping up from his chair.

"Draco…" I said warningly. He looked at me and made an attempt to calm down.

"That's right, listen to the bitch" Nic sneered. Draco looked back at him, angrier then before. Before I even saw Draco move Nic was on the floor, trying to stop the blood coming from his mouth.

Nic didn't say anything, probably the smartest thing he'd ever do. He just got up and walked as calmly as he could to first aid. I seemed to be making a habit of watching people walk away bleeding.

"Sorry…" Draco said, smiling slightly at me.

"It's cool, I rather enjoyed watching him bleed actually" I said, trying to make him smile. It worked.

"So that makes the score two nil now?" Miriam asked. I had forgotten that Draco had already punched him once before.

"Yep" Draco grinned, rubbing his fist.

"You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" I asked. How hard had he punched him!?

"No" Draco said quickly. I rolled my eyes, what was it with men and acting tough?

"Good" I said, grinning at him as if to say 'I know it hurt'.

_Ms Granger, go up to your room NOW._

What the fuck…did Snape just talk to me in my head…?

_Are you mentally disabled? ROOM! NOW!_

I was going to have a hard time proving I wasn't crazy now…

"Well, if everything's all well and good here then I'm going to head back up to my room" I smiled.

"Want me to come?" Draco asked almost immediately.

"Actually I'm going to have a lie down, didn't get much sleep last night…" I wasn't exactly lying…

"Well, I'll walk up with you, I have to go back to my room anyway" Draco said, taking my hand.

"Ok then" I said weakly. "Bye guys"

"See ya Rosie" Katrina smiled. Miriam and Natalie waved.

For the first time ever walking up the stairs took forever. Had they taken the charm off? No…that wasn't it…maybe it was because I felt like I was walking to my doom.

"So, what was this nightmare about then?" Draco smiled, looking at me and tucking a stray piece of hair behind me ear. I smiled nervously.

"Oh…um…I don't remember" I said quickly. He raised an eyebrow.

"You can't remember a nightmare that was bad enough to make you scream?" He asked in disbelief.

"Mm…Look, I'm sorry about disturbing you with that" I said. I really wanted to tell him everything, to ask him to help me, but that'd not only mean blowing my cover…but I'd probably be killed as well, whether by Draco, Snape, Regulus or the rest of the purebloods in this place it didn't matter, the point was I'd be dead.

"It's ok" He said, squeezing my hand slightly. Did he have to be so nice?

Finally we made it too our rooms.

"Have a good sleep" He whispered, kissing me deeply and pressing me against the wall. I pushed him away.

"Draco…" I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah…you want to sleep" He grinned, letting me go. I kissed his cheek and entered my room.

As soon as the door was closed I glared at Snape and Regulus, who glared right back.

"Nice show in the hallway" Regulus sneered.

"What did you want?" I snarled.

"We need you to help us Ms Granger" Snape said. I laughed, although I found nothing humorous about the situation.

"You think I'd help you after all you've done? Get real" I spat.

"This isn't a matter of choice mudblood" Regulus sneered.

"Then what is it that you're going to force me to do now?" I said in a bored voice.

"Break Draco's heart" Snape said. He didn't sound happy about it either.

"W-what?" I spluttered.

"You heard me Ms Granger"

"I can't" I said. "To break his heart he'd have to actually like me"

"Love you actually" Snape corrected.

"Exactly, now, if you'd been bothered to look far enough in on the laptop, then you'd know he doesn't" I snapped. He smirked…bastard.

"Ms Granger, I think it is _you_ that has not looked far enough into it" He said.

"What?" Seriously…ah, what?

"Never mind Ms Granger" Snape said, rolling his eyes. "The point is Draco will be going to the owlery in 15 minutes. We need you there with Regulus-"

"Why will Regulus be there?" I cut him off. I looked over at Regulus suspiciously. Regulus smirked and blew me a kiss. I frowned at him before clueing in.

"I don't have to kiss him…do I?" I whispered angrily.

"He'll be under Polyjuice of course" I still cringed.

"As who?"

Snape smirked and walked over to my bathroom. He went right back into the wardrobe and then returned dragging a body with him. I gasped.

"Nic Matthews" He answered.

"He's not dead…is he?" I asked fearfully. I may have hated him, but I didn't want him dying because of me.

"No, but if you don't cooperate then he will be" Regulus threatened.

"How about I just hold still while you cast the imperious curse on me, that cooperative enough?" I snarled. At least I had no choice that way.

"No, I always find that the imperious charm to be too…robotic. No emotion at all" Much like you, you cold bastard…

"Right" I said quietly. Bastards! Bastards! Bastards! This was going to destroy my mission!

"Now" Snape pulled a vial full of disgusting looking liquid out of his pocket. He leant done to the Nic and took a couple of hairs. The potion made a hissing sound as he dropped them in.

"You know the time limits, be back before then, I doubt it'll take long" Snape said, handing the vial to Regulus. "And Miss Granger, Draco will undoubtedly want to fight, protect Regulus"

I nodded my head, looking at Nic's bleeding body on the floor. It was obvious that they had taken him before he made it to first aid. Stupid bastard, if only he knew how to defend himself!

Regulus pushed off the wall and began walking. He grabbed my arm on the way.

He was forced to take hold of my hand instead of my arm to make it look or willing as we passed hotel staff.

We came to the owlery sooner then I liked.

He smirked at me before pinching his nose and sculling the vial. Immediately he dropped it, sending small shards of glass shattering across the fall. I concentrated on them instead of looking at him transform. I knew it wasn't a pretty process. Finally his groans ended and I looked over to see a replica of Nic Matthews, using the wall for support.

He hadn't bothered changing into Nic's clothes, they looked the same as his anyway; expensive and black.

"Now mudblood, I know I'm no where near as good looking in this form, but, just try to imagine it's me" He grinned, backing me against the wall.

"We don't want me to be sick now do we Mr. Black?" I replied. He glared at me as he lifted me up and made me wrap my legs around him.

He leant in for a kiss but I stopped him.

"I'm not kissing you any longer then I have to" I hissed.

The next couple of minutes were awkward after that; he didn't stop glaring at me, while I pretended to be interested in the owls. Our attention was suddenly directed to the door which had just clicked.

"You better make this convincing or the boy's dead" Regulus snarled, smashing his lips against mine.

Although I was not glad that I had to kiss the foul man that held me captive, I was partly relieved that making this look convincing took so much effort that I didn't have the time to cry. Which I certainly felt like doing.

His lips left mine and started traveling down my neck. I let out a moan before returning his lips to mine and laughing slightly into the kiss.

Suddenly I fell to the ground with a thud as Regulus was pulled back.

"You stupid fuck…" Someone said in a deathly whisper.

I looked over to see Draco holding his wand to Regulus (who he thought was Nic) who was lying on the ground, looking back and Draco warily.

"How dare you touch her" Still that deathly whisper…he was most certainly pissed.

"Mate, it's not my fault that you can't satisfy your women, she practically came running to me after breakfast" He was just asking to die…

Draco laughed darkly before kicking him. He let out a groan as he lifted his head and glared at me. Oh right…I was meant to protect the bastard.

"Draco! NO!" I shouted, running over and covering Regulus with my body before he threw another punch.

"Rosalie…Get…out…of…the…way" Draco said, barley keeping calm.

"Only if you promise not to hurt him…" I said, turning my head to look up at Draco. I'd finally let the tears fall.

"Not to hurt him? Rosie…do you know who you're defending? Do you know what he was doing to you?" Draco asked in disbelief, I felt a pang of guilt as he used my fake nickname.

"Yes Draco…I do" I said quietly…guiltily.

"Right" Draco said, his wand dropping from his hand.

"Draco?" I said weakly. He looked at me and I gasped when I saw that he, Draco Malfoy, was crying.

"I'm so sorry Draco" I whispered, standing up and grabbing his hand. He yanked it out of my grip.

"Draco…" I whimpered.

"Rosalie…just get out…now" He said through gritted teeth.

"Dr-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" My eyes widened and I felt Regulus tugging me towards the door. I let him pull me out of the room.

I walked ahead of Regulus, overwhelmed with guilt. How would I have felt if I had gotten him locked up? This guilt was almost unbearable as it was...

"Mudblood slow down!" Regulus snarled. "Unlike you, I got my ribs kicked in"

"Deal with it" I snarled back, walking even faster.

I made it back to the room before Regulus had even made it off the stairs. I slammed the door behind me as I walked in.

"I'll take it everything went well then?" Snape sneered.

"Fuck you" I hissed, walking past him and to the bed. I fell onto it and buried my head in a pillow.

"Where's Regulus?" Snape asked.

"I don't know or care" I muttered back. I heard Snape sigh before the door burst open.

"I told you to slow down!" He yelled. I didn't even bother answering. I had just somehow broken Draco Malfoy's heart, when I hadn't even known that he had loved me.

* * *

A/n: Ok, this update was quicker then the last one (or so I hope...). So...what'd you think? I think it's a bit rushed, but if I didn't rush it a bit I'd never finish it! Ok, well thanks for reading and you plan on reviewing thank you even more :P I'll seriously love you forever if you review...

Muchly love,

xSiriusxstalkerx


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE : - )

I'd finally come to the decision, life sucked. I know, I know, not the best decision I'd ever made, but considering my life so far, it was most accurate.

"Ms Granger are you quite done sulking?" I heard Snape say in an annoyed tone.

"Fuck off" I murmured. I just knew he was gritting his teeth and trying not to hex me into tomorrow.

"Regulus, if you would…" Snape muttered. I barely had time to turn around before I felt my body being lifted into the air by an invisible force.

"Put me down!" I screeched. Regulus smirked and did as I asked.

I landed on the floor with a dull thud.

"…Gently" I added. I stood up slowly, frowning at the pain caused by the small drop.

"Now what else could you possibly require my assistance for?" I snarled. "Did you want to break someone else's heart now?"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself in thinking someone else may actually love you" Snape said with a roll of his eyes. I glared back.

"Well at least I had one, how many people have ever loved you Snape?" I retorted. He kept calm.

"We need to set a few rules down Mudblood" Regulus sneered. "You are not to converse with the Malfoy-boy…not that he'd want to talk to you anyway…"

I tensed as he said this, I could feel more tears forming behind my already bloodshot eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall, at least, not until my head was buried in a pillow again.

"You are to tell everyone that Draco and you broke up after a disagreement and that Matthews was there for you" Snape said. My eyes widened.

"Are you saying I have to pretend to be dating Nic!?" That would be like spitting on the shattered pieces of Draco's heart…I couldn't do that…

"Yes"

But apparently I didn't have much of a choice.

"Is there anything else?" I said, my voice breaking as I began to cry.

"Yes, clean yourself up, the dance is soon" Regulus said, smirking. I glared at him. How dare he be enjoying this!

I slammed the bathroom door with a force that would undoubtedly be heard by the rest of the hotel.

With a good many of curses I got changed and applied whatever makeup I thought necessary. I then re-entered the bedroom.

"Happy?" I muttered, shoving past Snape and coming to a stop in front of the door.

Regulus came and stood next to me, he was under Polyjuice as Nic again. I immediately doubted that anyone would not notice the difference between Nic and this imposter. He had a dark aura around him, something that could make small children whimper, whereas Nic just had this annoying glow that made you know immediately that he was about to piss you off. I hated both with a passion anyway.

He held out his arm for me and I glared at it for a long moment before gritting my teeth and taking hold of it.

Regulus sniggered as we walked along the hallway. It actually drew a fair bit of attention; I was surprised that no one had asked if he was alright.

"You don't have to enjoy this so much you know" I hissed as I watched another person walk past us as quickly as they could. Regulus grinned at me…well at least he'd stopped sniggering…

"Ready mudblood?" Regulus sneered as we reached the top of the stairs.

"Well…actually…" I began only to have Regulus push me forward.

I stumbled down the stairs and was greatly surprised when a pair of arms stopped my fall. I looked up, hoping to see Draco, but my hopes were slaughtered when I looked into the face of Nic Matthews.

"Are you alright darling?" He asked, concern written all over his face. I looked at him in shock for a moment before realizing what he was doing and what I was meant to be doing.

"Oh yes, I'm fine thanks. I really must stop being so clumsy" I cringed at the sound of my voice. Regulus and Snape weren't going to like it, it sounded too…fake. Wonder why.

Regulus grabbed my hand and it squeezed it hard for a couple of seconds before relaxing it and leading me out and through the crowd.

My face turned red as I saw everyone looking at us curiously.

"Wasn't she that girl going out with Draco Malfoy?" I heard someone hiss as I was led past them. I bowed by head over, ashamed. They were all staring because I was the girl who had gone out with Draco Malfoy and now I was with another man.

Finally we made it to the other side of the room and out of the crowd, not that it did much good. I still had a thousand accusing eyes on me.

"Here you are dear" Regulus said, handing me some wine, centaur wine.

I smiled weakly at him and subtly looked at the crowd. Some had gone back to dancing, but many were still watching us like hawks, wanting us to say something that could let them know exactly what was going on.

Couldn't they keep out of other people's business? Bloody purebloods, as if their lives weren't interesting enough.

"Aren't you going to drink some?" Regulus asked from beside me, motioning to the glass of wine in my hand.

I looked at it sadly. Drinking it seemed like I was betraying Draco (more then I already was). He had given me my first glass ever of the divine drink, and I was hoping he would give me my second.

"Not thirsty" I answered, setting the drink back down on the table. Regulus grunted.

Under a few moments of silence Regulus finally set down his glass and dragged me onto the dance floor.

I placed my hand on Regulus' shoulder and another in his own hand and we soon started moving to the music. He must have noticed my depressed look as he stepped on my foot and then smiled at me, motioning that I should do the same and I did…sort of.

I refused to look at the disguised face of Regulus and instead focused my attention elsewhere, anywhere.

Many people were still staring at us, almost as if shocked. I could see Natalie giving me a disgusted look a couple of feet away from me where she was dancing with Charlie, was she mad at me? Did that mean Miriam and Katrina were as well? I started scanning the room for them, hoping to find them and receive a reassuring smile. That never happened.

Before my eyes found Miriam and Katrina they found Draco. He was sitting on a sofa facing the dance floor. Nicole was on his lap, stroking his hair fondly. She looked over at me with a triumphant smile on her face. This caught Draco's attention; he turned to look at me, interested in what Nicole was looking at. My body felt frozen, yet somehow I was still dancing with Regulus… Draco's face had gone pale and blank at the sight of me. He turned away and I could've sworn that he was going to kiss Nicole, but he didn't, instead, he got up and left.

"Something the matter?" Regulus hissed. I looked away from Draco's retreating figure.

"Should there be?" I snarled back.

"Well you stopped dancing" I blinked a couple of times. I hadn't noticed.

"Oh" I replied, not able to think of anything else to say, or maybe I just didn't care to.

Ok, I suppose a small part of me might have cared, after all, I was much smarter then I was coming across at that moment. I seemed pathetic, and it annoyed me.

"Look, can we just leave?" I mumbled.

"I don't think so. I'm rather enjoying myself" Regulus smirked. One day I was going to hit him so damn hard that smirking would be a chore.

"Please?" He raised his eyebrows. "Ok look. I'm not enjoying myself, and no matter how hard I try, I can't pretend I am. Do you really want everyone to see me looking depressive with you?"

He rolled his eyes and started walking, pulling me along with him. As we passed Blaise, who may I add was looking most hostile, Regulus slide his hand down so it rested on my ass.

I muttered several curses under my breath, wishing that I had my wand so I could make use of them. Regulus chuckled. This made me determined to master wandless magic…

It wasn't just that he was resting his hand there; he was holding my ass tightly, so I could feel it and not ignore it. He was daring me to react, I know he was. He liked me fighting, it sounded sick when I said it that way, but how else am I meant to say it? Maybe 'he likes a challenge' would be a better choice of words, but that wouldn't be entirely correct now, would it?

"Is that necessary?" I hissed under my breath, even though I appeared to be smiling at him.

"Very" Regulus replied, kissing my cheek. Now I was going to have to wash my face when I got back to my room. Sometimes I wished I could be a snake, just to shed my skin…

Then tension coming from Blaise was most unnerving, although a lot of women seemed to like me a lot more now that I wasn't dating Draco, he made me feel like scum, no, not even that.

As you can imagine I was most relieved when we made it to the stairs, for once, I liked the stairs, quite a lot actually. As usual the top of the staircase came unusually fast, I thought I'd be thankful of it for once, but I can't say who was up the stairs was the person that I wanted to talk to. Well…that's a lie, I wanted to talk to him very much, but if he allowed me to speak even one word I would feel that the gods had blessed me.

"Dr-" Whatever else I was going to say was lost in a pained cry. Regulus had stepped on my foot…and not gently either, oh no, he had made sure it hurt.

I'm not sure who it was more unfortunate for, Regulus or I, but my cry had caught Draco's attention and he turned around. He looked horrible. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair messed, like he had kept on running a hand through it, something that only guys with natural messy hair (like Harry) should do.

"Matthews" Draco hissed, bringing a cigarette to his lips and lighting it. Thanks for noting my existence!!

"Malfoy" Regulus said, sounding too happy. "How are you this evening?"

"Just Peachy" Draco muttered, "Yourself?"

"Oh, we're great, aren't we babe?" Regulus said, smiling at me expectantly. I smiled. Sort-of…

"Yeah, great" I said with an even voice, even though I felt like I was going to cry. He didn't even look at me, just nodded slowly and took a drag from his cigarette.

Why did he have to smoke? It was a filthy habit…

"Well, as interesting as this conversation is…" Regulus drawled sarcastically. "We're going to…err…'retire'" I looked at Draco's hand clench. Regulus had said 'retire' too suggestively. He wanted to stir things up, when really all he was doing was guaranteeing a smack to the face. But hey, I wasn't going to stop Draco from hitting him.

Unfortunately Draco did not punch Regulus. He just nodded. This offended me greatly, I wanted to storm over to him, hit him and scream at him. But what right did I have to do that?

I dragged Regulus over to my door and pushed him inside roughly, hoping that Draco didn't get the wrong idea by that. As soon as the door was closed I turned on Regulus.

"You're a fucking asshole!" I screamed. He rolled his eyes.

Regulus really seemed like the type of non-caring bastard that the order liked to lock up in Azkaban, and believe me; I think Azkaban robes would suit him quite nicely.

"I'll take it that it went well then?" I heard Snape mutter. I looked over to one of the sofas to see Snape going through the camera footage again.

"It went quite nicely" Regulus smirked. "Even ran into her boy toy out in the hall"

"Oh?" Snape said, looking up, genuinely interested now. Bastard…

"Yes, it didn't seem happy" Regulus chuckled as he fell back on the sofa and summoned some fire whiskey.

"By 'it' I think you mean 'he'" I snarled. He ignored me and took a sip of his drink.

I glared at him for several moments before storming into the bathroom and slammed the door. I could hear them laughing, and I knew it was at me.

* * *

"Rise and shine" 

"HOLY FUCKING CRAP!!" I screamed, sitting up way too fast.

Regulus chuckled as he dropped the bucket that had held water…that was until he had tipped it on me.

"Time to get up" He said.

"You don't say…" I muttered angrily. I stood up from where I was on the floor. Yes…floor. I had slept in the wardrobe, not wanting to be in the same room as…them; classy, eh?

"You know that could have given me a heart-attack or something else like that…" I complained.

"I know. I was rather disappointed when it didn't" Asshole . . .

"If I had of had a heart-attack and died your plan would be screwed, so you should be more grateful" Needless to say I was pissed off, but wouldn't you be? First it is they who…technically…force you to sleep in a wardrobe while they plot their evil little plans of how to use you to get to your best friend who they will then bargain with the evilest man alive, and then…Then they throw a bucket of the coldest damn water imaginable over you.

"Not really. You die, well, simple, we say you're alive, and when Potter takes your place, we just give back your body" Regulus drawled.

Hearing the words 'your body' made a shiver run down my spine.

"Is she awake?"

Both Regulus and I looked up to see Snape entering the room.

"Yes, I am awake" I hissed, getting more annoyed as an amused look spread across his face as he took in my drenched appearance.

"So I see" He sneered.

I'm not an overly violent person, but I had always had a tendency to think violently. But face it, everyone does. So that's what I was doing, thinking about my favourite ways of causing pain in two seconds. There was the good old fashioned kick to the crotch, the nose break, shin kick, cheek slap. Some were more affective then others, but all were strangely satisfying…to the attacker…

Of course I was not going to cause him any harm at that moment, but imagining him doubling over in pain or thinking about the sound of my hand hitting his face…it settled me down.

"What're you smiling about?"

And apparently it settled me down too much.

"Just thinking of your death Regulus" I smiled. He rolled his eyes and sneered at me. I gather it's because he didn't have an argument…or at least…a good one. Men usually don't.

"So…" I said, smiling that fake smile I had grown so used to. "Whose life are we ruining today?"

"Still Malfoy's" Regulus said, playing with a lighter that had been in his pocket.

"Oh, joy" I said sarcastically, swiping the lighter from him and throwing it in the empty bath.

He pushed me with one hand, making me fall over before summoning the lighter back to him.

I sighed in vexation as I looked up at his smirking face.

"If you don't mind me saying so... you look quite delicious there on the floor…"

"Disgusting" I muttered, standing up and shoving past him and into my main room that they had taken over.

The mess they had managed to make in that one night that I had not been there to protest was…well…what I had once thought to be impossible…unimaginable…

"What the hell happened?" I screamed. I heard Snape and Regulus laugh in the bathroom.

I tiptoed over the empty bottles of alcohol, and the wrappers from various foods until I finally made it to the balcony door. To my surprise the door actually opened.

I stepped out quickly and shut it behind me quietly, just in case they realized they had forgotten to lock it.

At hearing a noise my head snapped in the direction of Draco's balcony. He was there, looking particularly terrible.

"…Draco" I whispered, walking across my balcony, wanting to be closer to him.

"I'm so sorry Draco, but it wasn't my fault!" I said, starting to cry. He didn't look at me; instead he took a large drink from a bottle of Fire whiskey in his hand. It was too early to be drinking.

"Draco please, I need help!" I shouted. He sighed and looked down. I could see tears in his eyes and it made my heart bleed.

I bit my bottom lip and looked at the ground ashamed; when I looked back up he was entering his room.

"DRACO!" I yelled, going to lean over the balcony. As soon as I touched the railing I was hit with an unimaginable amount of pain as everything went white….and then…black.

* * *

A/n: Dun duun duuuun...Not that much of a cliffhanger... Well...to me, cuz I know what's going to happen :3 Anywho, sorry about the amount of time I took to update this . . . Writer's block . . . it's a bitch. Stupid detail . . . And I apologise about the chapter...not my best. Heh . . . .  
Anywho, the reviews I recieved made me determined to finish this chapter. I always enjoy a creative threat in reviews...being strangled by food products...cute.  
Now . . . 

Silverlovedragoness: I fully intend to read your story.

Marauder'sbabe: Sorry, but I wouldn't give you or anyone my other pen-name even if you locked me in a room full of pissed off and starved horntails...Well...I actually probably would in that situation . . . But the point is...no.

Sazzlysarah: I loved your review, it was fairly humourous and it's one of those things that make me smile even in my darkest of moods.

Anywho, I love you all...now...imagine the results if every single person who read this chapter reviewed it:D:D:D:D:D

xSiriusxstalkerx


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN : - )

"Wake up"

I groaned, trying to roll over but being kept on my back by two strong hands. I must have panicked because the next thing I knew my hand had connected with his face.

"What the…Hermione! Wake up!"

My eyes snapped open as I noticed the use of my first name.

"Bill? Oh my…I'm so sorry!" I squealed, sitting up and hugging him.

"It's ok Hermione" Bill laughed

"So you got them?" I asked eagerly, sniggering at the image of Regulus' face behind bars.

"Got what? If you're referring to letters, then I'm afraid not. Harry and Ron aren't very happy about that" He replied.

"I'm not talking about letters Bill. Snape and Regulus, have you arrested Snape and Regulus?" I was almost shaking his shoulders.

"Hermione, I think you had a bad dream or something. Regulus Black has been dead for years and Snape is no where to be found!" Bill said, looking at me worriedly. I would have eaten his hand had he dared lift it to my forehand.

"No, no, no. Bill, Regulus and Snape are in this hotel! I've been their hostage for several days now. They're going to use me to get Harry and then use Harry to control Voldemort!" I was trying to remain calm, but now that hope was sitting in front of me I was nearly hysterical.

"Hermione . . . I don't know what to say" Bill said, scratching the back of his neck uncertainly.

"Bill Weasley . . . do you not trust me?" I asked, glaring at him.

"I do Hermione, of course, but it just all seems very unbelievable" He replied honestly.

"Well it will seem believable when they get back and hex your ass into tomorrow!" I was nearly yelling now, couldn't he just accept the fact that I wasn't delusional and go get back-up?

"Hermione, I'm going to go get Ron and Harry, maybe they can knock some common sense into you. People don't come back from the dead and Snape definitely wouldn't come to a hotel packed with people" Bill said, shaking his head at me as he stood up from the bed and walked over to the portkey.

"Bill!" I yelled.

"I'll be back in a second Hermione" He said before disappearing.

"BILL!" I screamed.

"Quit your yelling girl!"

I snapped my head in the direction of the door just as a very unsteady looking Regulus entered followed by a very disgusted Snape. Maybe Bill leaving just then wasn't the worst thing that could have happened.

"So, how was your little nap? Those shields Snapey put up can be quite strong, can't they?" Regulus said, moving so close that I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he laughed.

"Oh gee, drunk again Mr. Black?" I muttered.

"What was that wench?" He sneered, grabbing my chin roughly and forcing me to look at him.

"Get. Him. Off. Me." I hissed at Snape. For once Snape didn't have anything to say, he willingly came and pulled the bastard away from me.

"Any suggestions on what I should do now Ms Granger?" He sneered.

"Um . . ." I knew I needed to get them out of the room in case Bill returned with Harry and Ron too soon. "Yes, take him into the bathroom and throw him in the bath, that ought to sober him up"

Snape nodded, seeming to agree and lifted Regulus into the air with magic.

"Put me down you bastards!" Regulus roared, squirming in midair.

"Oh shut up Regulus" Snape said, purposely floating the body into the wall before guiding it through the water.

I waited impatiently as I heard water begin to run...If Bill didn't get back soon…

"Hermione!"

Before I had a chance to look up I was tackled by two young men who could only be Harry and Ron.

"Oh guys I've missed you" I whispered before pushing them off.

"Now Bill, go have a quick look in the bathroom and do NOT let yourself be seen" I hissed. Bill rolled his eyes and walked over to the bathroom door and gave a quick glance.

"Oh shit . . ."

"Oh shit indeed" I muttered sarcastically.

"You mean . . . Snape is really in there... and Sirius' brother?" Harry asked, looking at the bathroom door, with a look of hatred on his face.

"Yes, now let's not waste time! You need to get more people and arrest them!"

"Right . . ." Bill said quietly. "Harry, Ron, go back to headquarters and get Tonks and Kingsley . . . and possibly Remus"

"But-"

"That was an order"

Before Ron had time to argue Harry had grabbed his arm and touched the portkey. They would be back soon with help. I was going to be saved.

"Hermione, I need you to keep out of the way once they get here, ok?"

"Sure, just make sure you get them" I said, standing and moving to the corner of the room as to be out of the way early.

Silence filled the room as we waited for Snape and Regulus to come out of the bathroom or the aurors to arrive. It seemed to be taking forever, but I was beginning to learn patience.

I opened my mouth to whisper to Bill when suddenly there were 5 people in between him and me. The aurors and arrived, all looking completely confused.

"In the bathroom…" I whispered to Tonks, who nodded and waved her hand, motioning that they all move towards the bathroom door. Each of their careful steps made me nervous. What if someone died? It would be all my fault.

Then it began.

As soon as Tonks had opened her mouth to scream 'NOW', spells were flying. I expected the entire fight to take place in the bathroom, not thinking Snape and Regulus would risk coming through a doorway that had up to 7 aurors around it. But I was wrong, they jumped out of the room and dove behind whatever they could, shooting spells all the while.

I pushed myself as far as I would against the wall as spells flew past, rebounding all around me. I could hear the yells of people who had been hit and I slowly looked around, wishing I could help them.

I saw Ron fall, hitting the ground heavily. I gasped and slowly started to crawl towards my best friend of so many years. I could hear my heart beat heavily as I made my way towards him, hoping he was alive.

"Ron…" I murmured when I reached him. I cradled his head in my arms and urged him to wake up.

"Please" I whispered, hugging him close.

"Hermione…you're suffocating me…" I jumped back, looking at the grinning face of my best friend.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you ever do that again!" I hissed, glaring daggers at him.

"I didn't get hit on purpose…" He muttered, sitting up and grabbing his wand from the floor besides him.

"Hermione, get back to the wall! Ron, what are you doing!? Come on!" Bill yelled from the other side of the room.

Great, Bill had done it.

As Snape was hit with the body-bind curse Regulus' head snapped in my direction, hoping to get a final victory before his defeat. I quickly scrambled to move as he aimed his wand at me.

It became apparent as a blinding light shot towards me that I was going to be hit, but I never stopped trying to move.

"Hermione!" I heard several people scream in fear. But the spell never hit me. At first I thought I was dead, but was death so noisy? I could still hear everyone . . . but they weren't screaming my name . . . they were screaming…

"Tonks…Oh my god…TONKS!" I yelled, scrambling the short distance to the woman who had just dived in the way of a curse meant for me.

"What is this?" Kingsley muttered, taking in the wounds on her torso.

"Sectumsempra" I whispered, shaking as I placed a hand on Tonks' face and made her look at me.

"I am so sorry Tonks…" I said, crying profoundly.

"Don' worry 'bout it 'Mione" She grinned, taking my other hand in hers and squeezing it.

More people gathered around us and I knew the fight was over.

"Get her to St Mungos" I said. Bill nodded and motioned for Kingsley and another order member to take her.

"What about the body?" Kingsley asked.

"He'll be taken care of" Bill replied sadly. Kingsley nodded and then was gone.

"Body?" I asked warily. Bill glanced across the room then back to me.

"Harry…Ron, can you…?" Bill muttered. They nodded quickly and ran across the room to where the body of a young male lay; they picked him up and placed him on one of the sofas then gently covered him with a blanket.

"When Kingsley returns with the portkey you two take his body back to headquarters, ok?" Harry and Ron nodded.

"It's my fault" I said, shocked as I looked at the shape of the body under the blanket. "Because of me someone doesn't have a son, or a brother, or…or-"

"Hermione. Look, if anyone is to blame it's me, I should have told them not to bring him. He joined the order 3 days ago; he's been desperate for a mission or a fight. I should have known he would have wanted to come"

I'm sure Bill meant that as reassurance, but to know that he was a new order member upset me further, because of me this had been his first and last fight.

Kingsley returned not even a minute later, and with hugs of farewell Harry and Ron left taking the young dead order member with them.

"Where do you want these two?" Kingsley asked Bill.

"Not Grimauld, Regulus knows the place too well. I think for now Hogwarts. Make sure they are on 24 hour watch" Kingsley nodded and pulled out three objects.

"Ah, good thinking" Bill smiled, taking a necklace and a small book from Kingsley. Kingsley nodded and placed both Regulus' and Snape's hands on the pair of spectacles.

"Good day to you Hermione" He said with a nod, before disappearing along with Regulus and Snape.

"Well that's that…" Bill said uncertainly, glancing at me.

"I guess so" I murmured, sitting on my bed.

"Look Hermione, if you want to abandon this mission I'll understand…" Bill started.

"No! Bill I want to" I quickly said. He looked surprised but didn't push the matter.

"Well Hermione, I should be getting back to headquarters" Bill said, tapping the object Kingsley had given him twice.

"Here" He said, handing me the necklace. I looked at him in confusion.

"It's an emergency portkey. In case something else goes wrong or you change your mind and want to abort the mission" He explained.

"Good idea" I said, giving a small smile.

"Keep safe Hermione" Bill whispered, leaning forwards and giving me a small kiss on the cheek. I didn't answer.

He gave a small smile before the portkey in his hand activated and he disappeared.

I let out a huge sigh once he was gone and sunk to the floor, bringing my head to my hands.

How was this going to work? Draco hated me. I should have packed it up and gone home. But I couldn't now, I had said I would stay, and they expected me too, no matter what Bill said.

I looked up and around the room. It was a wreck from all the flying spells.

There was ripped wall paper, destroyed furniture, scorch marks everywhere you looked. I would have to fix it. But first…

I stood, and began walking with my head held high towards the door.

I had to do this.

I opened the door, ignoring my shaking hand. In the corridor I got funny looks because of my appearance. I could not blame them. My hair was everywhere, my clothing singed and I could feel the cuts and bruises on my body. But to be honest, to hell with them! What was it to them if I appeared less then glamorous from time to time?

I knocked on Draco's door. No answer.

Was he even in there? Maybe I was standing there, looking like I had just run from a burning building for no reason.

"Draco?" I called quietly. I heard a thud from inside.

I waited a couple of minutes and then realized he was not going to answer the door. He was stubborn.

Before I had time to think my hand was on the handle and I had pushed open the door. I had definitely not expected it to be unlocked.

"Draco…?" I said cautiously, looking around the room, afraid that a curse would be shot at me.

"Dra…" I stopped short when I saw him. He was standing in the corner with his wand pointed at me.

"Get…out…" He whispered as he tightened his grip on his wand.

* * *

AN ...I am So. Damn. Sorry. I haven't updated for months and months and months. But there is a good few explanations lol. 1. I went to Japan for a while. 2. My boyfriend and I had a motorbike accident. 3. I was out having a life. 4. My laptop was broken. I know this chapter is horribly short, but I hope it's ok. It's the best I could do quickly. So so sorry. PLEASE REVIEW!xx 


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN : - )

"Oh Draco" I whispered sadly, looking at the condition he was in. "I didn't realize I hurt you this bad…"

"Who's hurt?" He snarled back, his hand shaking as he held his wand tightly.

"Put the wand down Draco" I whispered, staring straight into his eyes.

"Make me" He sneered. I couldn't help but notice how much of that taunting and over-confident school boy was still apart of him…

"I'm not going to make you" I said, smiling slightly at all the times at school that'd he'd lost to me. Although of course with his advance in dark magic in the past few years I wasn't even really sure who'd come out second best in a duel anymore…

"You think this is funny?" he yelled, furious at the small smile on my face.

"No Draco, I don't think it's funny. But I know you're not going to use that wand, so give it here" I said gently, holding my hand out for the wand.

Draco's lip curled in anger. "Are you calling me weak?" He snarled.

I shook my head and opened my mouth to reply only to hear him yell "IMPEDIMENTA!"

My eyes widened before I was thrown backwards into the wall with a sickening thud… at least he hadn't used dark magic… yet.

I rolled over on the floor where I had landed groaning, I had smashed a bottle of alcohol when I had landed on it, now the alcohol was sweeping into the many cuts on my body caused by the broken bits of glass.

Seeing the blood on my back and the look of pain on my face Draco dropped his wand and backed away.

I looked over at him, begging him with my eyes to help me up, to hug me and tell me he didn't mean it and it would never happen again, this didn't happen, he just stood, supporting himself against the wall, looking at me in horror.

I tried to push myself up, screaming in pain as more glass sunk into me; I was sitting in a small pool of my own blood by now.

I heard the front door creak open, "Oi Draco, you in here?" It was Blaise. I looked at Draco, wondering if he was going to reply, he didn't, he just stood, staring at me.

I heard Blaise's footsteps as he walked into the room properly and adjusted to the lack of light.

"Oh there you are" He said, "What the hell are the lights off for?"

Draco didn't reply. Blaise clicked his fingers in front of my face.

"Earth to Draco" He said impatiently. Finally clueing in Blaise looked in the direction that held Draco's attention.

"Holy shit…" Blaise said, his eyes widening. "Draco what the hell did you do!?" Draco looked at Blaise now, eyes wide with shock, trembling all over.

Blaise walked towards me, I looked back at him as best I could, my vision cloudy from the loss of blood.

"Shit man she's not good" Blaise said, looking at Draco who seemed to almost be in tears.

"What are we going to do?" Blaise asked him, he just looked, Blaise got impatient. "Are you even going to help her!?" He yelled angrily. Draco just closed his eyes and turned away.

"You're pathetic" Blaise whispered to him. He scooped me up in his arms and took me out of the room.

Blaise ran as fast as he could without hurting me too much to his room. He didn't want to have to explain to anyone what happened to me, as mad as he was with Draco, he couldn't rat out his best friend.

He kicked the door open after unlocking it and placed me on the bed the moment he was inside. He then ran back over and shut the door.

"You still there Rosalie?" he asked, turning on the bedside lamps with his wand.

"Yeah" I murmured back, cringing in pain.

"Ok good, I'm just going to use a spell to stop the bleeding, ok?" He asked. Even though I was in a lot of pain I couldn't help but notice how much of a gentleman he was sometimes, asking permission to raise his wand to someone, even if it was for their own good.

"Go for your life" I said, trying to smile. He grinned and nodded back.

"This will hurt a little bit" he warned before raising his wand and muttering under his breath. A small light glowed on my cuts for a small second before fading away.

"Now, You can go to the first aids room in the hotel… which I don't mean to be rude, but I'd rather you didn't, or you could stay here for a while and I'll heal you" Blaise said, looking hopeful at me.

"Can you heal…?" I asked warily, I felt better now that I wasn't losing blood.

"I took a course at St Mungo's after school, I'm perfectly qualified" He assured me, looking proud of his achievement.

"Alright then, I'll stay" I wasn't particularly in a rush to get Draco in trouble either.

"Excellent!" He grinned, "First I'll need you to go in for a bath to just clean up around them"

I looked at him uncertainly.

"I can just go to my room and have a bath…" I said. He shook his head.

"Just use mine, it'll take less time and no one will see you walking around cut up and covered in blood" He said, I sighed and nodded.

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I filled the bath before removing my clothes and quickly sliding in.

I hissed in pain as the hot water made my cuts sting. I swam around, cautiously looking at the door as if Blaise was going to burst through it at any second.

I swam around for a bit, occasionally using a sponge to wipe away the blood from my arms and legs and as much of my back as I could reach.

After 10 minutes I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I called out.

"Can I come in for a few seconds? I just need to put some towels in there for you" Blaise called through the door.

"Um…" I covered my breasts with my arms and turned around so my back was facing the door. "Ok"

I heard the door creak open slowly just in case and then his footsteps making his way to the edge of the bath where he placed the towels down.

"Here you go" I heard him say.

"Thanks" I said, turning my head and smiling at him, he was looking at my back.

"You haven't gotten all of the blood off your back" he said, holding out his hand for the sponge. "If I may?"

I nodded uncertainly and passed him the sponge while trying to remain as conservative as I could in such a situation. I closed my eyes in bliss when the sponge touched my back; it felt nicer when it was someone else doing it for me.

"All done" He said, handing the sponge back to me and walking over to the door, "Just wrap a towel around yourself and come out whenever you're ready" he said politely before closing the door.

I waited a couple more minutes before deciding it was rude to hog someone else's bathroom. I grabbed a towel off the edge of the bath and dried myself off before wrapping it around my body.

I walked over to the door and double checking my towel was covering everywhere I walked out. Blaise looked up from where he was sitting on the sofa.

"Just sit on the end of the bed" He said, placing the book he was reading down.

I did as I was told and he came over and inspected my arms. He had to go about each cut individually, pressing his wand to it and murmuring something under his breath making it look like it was healing in fast forward until it was gone, not even leaving a scar.

"I never expected a Slytherin to become a healer" I said, quite impressed. He frowned at me.

"How did you know I was in Slytherin? How'd you even know what Slytherin was?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I had friends who went to Hogwarts. Most purebloods were placed in Slytherin right?" I said as calmly as I could.

"Mm, not all" He muttered back, obviously referring to the Weasleys.

We fell back into a silence for a while as he healed each of my many cuts. He moved down to my legs, this made me shift a little. He lifted each of my legs and managed to heal all around them, I was more and more uncomfortable as he moved up my legs and shifted the towel up slightly. Sensing my nervousness he decided to leave anymore cuts there and let them heal at their own pace. He walked around to the side of the bed and climbed onto so he was behind me.

"Umm, Can you drop the towel around your back please?" He asked, obviously wondering if I actually would. I looked at him nervously and shifted it as far down as I was comfortable with.

"Merlin…I think you landed on more then one bottle…" He said, shocked. "This might hurt a bit more then the others; there is still some glass in some of your cuts"

I nodded and closed my eyes as he healed them, pushing the glass out painfully at the same time. I let out a yelp and immediately felt his hand on my side, as if trying to sooth me.

At that moment the door flew open and an upset looking Draco walked in. He obviously hadn't expected me to be there, because he stared at me in shock, and then in anger.

"After my best mate now too?" He spat, taking in my lack of clothing.

"Back off Draco" Blaise snapped at him, glaring at him. Draco looked taken aback for a moment before glaring back, obviously getting the wrong idea. Blaise must have known this.

"She's only here because I'm healing the injuries YOU gave her" Blaise said harshly, healing another cut as if to prove a point.

"You should have just dumped her at the first aids room" Draco muttered, waving his hand at me as if I was an object.

"Then you would have gotten into trouble!" Blaise yelled, he jabbed his wand at one of my cuts too hard and made me cry out in pain. Draco stared at me, he looked at my pained expression and the last few nasty cuts on my back, a flicker of guilt washed over his face before disappearing.

"Look, make your self useful and go to her room and get her some clothes" Blaise snapped.

"I need the key then don't I?" He hissed.

"It's open" I whispered, not looking at him. He nodded sharply at Blaise before leaving.

"He hates me…" I said, almost crying.

"No he doesn't, that's his problem" Blaise said reassuringly, healing the last of my injuries.

"Thanks" I smiled at him.

"No problem" He smiled back, he looked at the door, which was half open and then back at me with a grin on his face. I frowned at him.

"What're you grinning about?" I asked him confused. He just moved off the bed and came to a stand still in front of me, grinning wider with every step he took. He placed a hand on my arm.

"Blaise…" I said worriedly.

I didn't get another word out as before I knew it he'd pushed me back on the bed and started kissing me. My eyes widened and I tried with all my strength to push him off of me… what if Draco saw…

I ripped my mouth away from his, "Blaise get off!" I yelled. He obliged.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled, obviously distressed by it.

"A kiss" He said simply. I slapped him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? You're Draco's best friend!" I was almost screaming.

"Why do you care about that?" He asked, "You didn't seem to care about him when you snogged Matthews"

"I didn't! Please! I love-" I slapped a hand to my mouth before I said another word.

"What was that?" Blaise asked, smiling.

"Nothing…" I whispered.

"You love Draco" Blaise said for me. I looked at him and a conversation seemed to go through our eyes.

"You didn't cheat on him; at least you didn't want to… Did you?" Blaise asked, as if it all made sense.

I shook my head as tears beginning to full down my cheeks.

Blaise smiled even more, "You hear that Draco?"

My eyes widened, I turned my head towards the doorway and my eyes met with two pools of silver.

* * *

a/n: look!! I updated! I'm already working on the next chapter! I feel so bad for not updating... just my year 12 studies are very stressful... gah. anyway, I hope you enjoyed!!

siriusxstalkerx


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEEN : - )

I didn't say a word, I didn't even breathe, all I did was stand there like a deer caught in the headlights. Had he seen me kiss Blaise? Was he mad? I couldn't even imagine what must have been going through his mind.

"Blaise can you please give us some privacy?" Draco asked, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Sure thing, just don't kill her" Blaise smirked, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him. Draco waved a hand and I heard a click as the door locked. I started trembling in fear now.

"Look at me" He said. I slowly looked up; he was looking at me, his face sad. I looked away again.

I felt him move closer to me, he kept walking until he was directly in front of me.

"Rosie" He whispered, I looked up at him, shocked to hear him call me by my (fake) nickname. He smiled slightly before pulling me into a hug. I felt like my lungs where going to burst he was holding me so tightly, I held him back just as tightly, as though letting him go would mean the end of the world.

Finally he pulled back.

"Did you mean that? Were you really forced to kiss Matthews?" He asked, searching my eyes for the truth.

"Yes. I was and I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you, they wouldn't let me" I said, tears pouring down my cheeks.

"They…?" Draco asked confused, holding me away. "Who are they?"

"Um… Matthews and his friend…" I said uncertainly. Draco's eyes darkened.

"I'm going to kill him" He hissed under his breath.

"Draco…" I tried to warn subtly. Matthews was a dick, but for once he didn't deserve it.

"I just want to protect you Rosalie…what's wrong with that?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing Draco, I just don't want anymore fights…" I said uneasily. He nodded; I knew he didn't believe me.

Why couldn't all this go back to the day at the spa, when he was just my mission who I was having fun teasing, before any of this crap had happened…? I reached for my neck as if the old time turner I had had in school was still there. I already knew I had handed it back into the ministry the moment I had graduated Hogwarts, how handy it would be to have it back for just one hour…

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, noting the blank look on my face as I stared at the blank wall.

"I just missed you" I lied all too easily. He smiled slightly and pulled me into a hug, I knew he was having trouble trusting me, but I had his heart in my hands and we both knew it, how I wished I could give it back, or at least to someone who deserved it.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked quietly, half-hoping he would hear.

"Of course I do" He murmured back, kissing the top of my head.

"You shouldn't" I said, my voice so quiet this time that even I couldn't hear it.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked now, unsure.

"Yes of course, but for what?" I asked surprised, looking up at him. He smiled and shook his head.

"You shouldn't say yes if you don't know what for" He chided.

"Merlin, you sound like my mother" I teased, he laughed and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard, something I thought I would never hear again.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, what is it that I've forgiven you for?" I smiled, his face lost all sign of humor and I mentally scolded myself for bringing it up again.

"For… hurting you" He sounded like he was in pain just saying it.

"You didn't hurt me that bad! Look, I'm all better" I said, sounding as convincing as I could as I turned around, as if proving my point that there was not a scratch left on my body.

"Rosalie, please don't lie to me. I've heard enough lies in the last few days to last me a life time" He said, it didn't sound like a personal attack, but I took it as one.

"I didn't want to lie to you Drac-" I started.

"I know I know, it's not your fault" He said quickly. I looked at him suspiciously. He sounded convincing but I knew there was more to it. Was he wondering why I didn't stand up to Matthews? Why I was made a 'prisoner' that easy? Why I didn't use the bravery and power I had to easily disarm him with a mere flick of my wand?

"Please, if there's something on your mind you want to say, just say it" I said.

"There's nothing…" He said quietly, refusing to look at me when he said it.

"I believe you" I said, hoping that'd eat at his conscience for a while.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Draco called.

"It's Blaise, you done with my room yet?" Blaise called through the door. Draco smirked.

"Not yet Man, just go to my room for a while" Draco called back.

"But I have to get ready for a date!" He yelled. Draco sighed.

"Come to my room?" Draco asked me, his eyes pleading. I nodded silently; I would go to hell and back with him if he asked me too.

Draco waved his hand and the room door clicked as it unlocked itself, Blaise walked in.

"Still not dressed Rosalie?" He commented, grinning at Draco. I rolled my eyes.

"Must have been waiting for me, after the kiss I gave her I'm surprised she didn't come running out the door after me!" Blaise laughed, purposely trying to test Draco's reaction.

"Don't get to self-obsessed now Blaise" Draco said, gritting his teeth. Blaise laughed.

"Let's go" I whispered to Draco, dragging him out by the arm. I gave Blaise a small wave before making my way to Draco's room. I walked in quickly so no one could see me in my towel.

My blood was still on the floor, I tried to ignore it, Draco didn't seem to be able to, and he stared at it.

"Draco" I warned. "Look at me, not that"

"I'm a monster" He said, beginning to break down.

"No Draco, never, people like the dark lord are monsters, people who take human life without a second thought" He flinched. I forgot I was talking to Voldemort's right hand man. He looked at the floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked, maybe I could weasel a confession out of him, didn't really need one though I suppose…

He sighed. "Nothing" he murmured, he looked back at me. I looked thoughtfully at him. He looked upset, his body was partly hunched over, his hands balled into fists, some of his muscles in his arms flexing at this action, my stomach flipped with...excitement? At the sight.

"Come here you" I said without a second thought, I grabbed him roughly by the shirt and pulled his lips to mine. He responded quickly to it, and moved his hands to the small of my back to pull me closer.

This was how things should be, passionate, happy and blissful, this was my heaven.

There was a knock at the door.

And there was hell coming to take me back…

Draco pulled away from the kiss, looking at the door as if he should answer it. I looked at him pleadingly.

"Draco it's us" I heard Marcus Flint call out. Draco looked torn, so I made the decision for him and started to kiss his neck. This drove him over the edge and his mouth returned to mine. I hadn't even realized we were moving swiftly backwards until my back was slammed against a wall. I moaned loudly.

"Draco we know you're in there" Flint called impatiently, banging on the door again.

"Ergh… Bugger off!" Draco yelled, bringing his fist onto the wall beside my head harshly.

"That's it" I heard Flint mutter. Draco closed his eyes and began ravaging my neck, convinced that Flint and whoever else was with him had left.

A loud bang sounded and the front door went flying to the floor.

"It was unlocked you stupid bastard!" Draco yelled. Flint just shrugged before walking inside, followed by two other people, one was a known death eater, the other I had never seen.

"Oh I see" Flint scowled as he saw me, realizing that I was the cause of Draco ignoring the door. "I thought you got rid of this one"

Draco looked livid.

"Ok, ok, didn't mean to offend" Flint smirked, plopping himself down on the couch.

"What's with all the broken glass and what is that? Blood?" one of the other death eaters asked. Flint looked down and his smirk grew bigger.

"Kinky" He commented, making me feel sick.

"What do you want?" Draco growled, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Just a little chat…" He said, eyes darting to me, and then back to Draco. Draco got the hint.

"We'll discuss matters later Flint" He said, eyes daring him to argue. Flint scowled.

"Don't make what's important second best Malfoy or you just might find yourself replaced" Flint hissed as he stood up. "Come on guys" The three exited.

"What was that about?" I asked almost immediately, I already had a pretty good idea.

"Nothing important, sorry about that" He said, forcing a smile on his face.

"Why would you be replaced? As what?" I kept pushing.

"Rosalie just drop it" He said, his tone saying that was final. I frowned at him, just because he was some big high ranking death eater didn't mean he could use that tone on me. His face softened.

"I'm sorry Rosie, I'm just really stressed… you understand yeah?" He said apologetically.

"I suppose so" I sighed, looking around the room awkwardly. "Do you want me to leave?" Draco's eyes widened.

"No! Not at all! That's not what I meant Rosie" He said quickly, I smiled and held my hand up to his mouth.

"Shh Draco" I whispered in his ear. He did as I said.

"I have an idea" I felt a chill run down his body as he felt my warm breath on his ear. "It'll relax us both"

"W…what is it?" Draco asked, closing his eyes in bliss.

"I'll show you, just give me a minute" I smiled, walking away from him.

"Where are you going?" he complained.

"Patience Draco" I smirked, we were back how we were.

I walked out into the hallway and into my room which was still unlocked. I was surprised to find that the room no longer contained scorch marks and broken furniture. The house elves had done an excellent job once again; perhaps this was why Draco did not question what a wreck my room had been when he had gone to fetch my clothes… which were still on Blaise's floor.

I walked into my wardrobe and pulled out one of my best looking bikinis. I slipped it on carefully and then over it I wore a short dress. I smiled at my reflection before making my way back to Draco's room.

He looked confused.

"Come with me" I said, my voice so seductive that he followed without a word.

"You probably should fix that" I said, pointing to his broken door. He waved his hand at it and it floated back to wear it should be. I looked at him in amazement.

"I was taught wandless magic from a young age" He said, shrugging like it was no big deal…show off.

I shook my head in disbelief and continued to lead him down the hall; I took hold of his hand just before the stairs.

"Rosie please, where are we going?" he begged. I didn't answer him; I just led him down the right amount of stairs.

Eventually we came to our destination.

"The pools? But Rosie, it's after hours" Draco frowned.

"Oh Draco, be exciting" I laughed, climbing over the gate. He shook his head and followed suit.

I jumped down first and began running, hearing the distant yells to wait up. Eventually I felt two strong arms wrap around me and bring me to a stop.

"You are one weird chick" He laughed, kissing me. I smiled back and wriggled out of his arms.

"Come on" I said excitingly, beginning to run again.

"Now where" He laughed, keeping up with me easily.

The small gap between the rocks was harder to find in the dark, but I managed to remember the way pretty well, and before I knew it I had slipped in-between the gap and was now behind a beautiful waterfall which emptied into one of the pools. Not many people knew you could go behind it.

"Wow…" Draco breathed as he squeezed through the rocks.

"Beautiful isn't it" I smiled, looking at the blue glow shining through the water onto us. Draco nodded in agreement.

The water was such a beautiful colour, it was so inviting, it could make fire want to jump in. Unable to resist it anymore I stripped off my dress, and ignoring Draco's gasp I dived in, almost moaning at how good the cool water felt on my skin.

"Are you coming in Draco?" I called happily; I could only just see him through the waterfall.

"I can't" I heard him call back. I frowned in confusion and swam up to where he was and stuck my head through the waterfall, allowing it to massage my back.

"But… why not?" I asked, pulling out the puppy eyes trick that I had learnt from Fred and George.

"You didn't tell me where we were going" He said, trying to look away from my pleading eyes.

"So…" I asked, laughing at the blush rising in his cheeks.

"And I didn't bring anything to swim in" He said, his cheeks a bright red by now. I laughed even harder and he turned around in humiliation.

"Oh Draco" I laughed. "For one night just forget you're a pureblood"

He turned around and looked at me like I was a mad woman, I rolled my eyes.

"Swim in your pants" I suggested, ignoring the look of horror on his face.

"Or swim without them, your choice" I smirked.

"I'm not an animal" He sneered.

"How juvenile" I muttered just loud enough for him to hear, he poked his tongue at me as if you back it up.

I sighed in defeat and put a content look on my face.

"God this water feels so nice" I smiled. He looked at me with an amused look on his face.

"Nice try Rosalie, but it's not going to work"

I pouted at him, and began splash water over my shoulders and breasts with a smirk on my face.

"You sure you don't want to join me Draco" I purred. He looked from his clothes to me in the water with a pained look on his face, finally he came to a decision.

"Fine" He said through gritted teeth. I smiled.

"I promise I won't look" I smirked, before swimming off through the waterfall again.

I could hear him struggling to remove his shirt and pants in his haste. Finally I heard the splash behind me meaning he had dived in.

I waited patiently until I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Knew you couldn't resist" I teased, splashing water at him. He laughed and spun me around so I was facing him.

"Don't get cheeky" he warned playfully. I smirked and splashed him again.

"Oh that's does it!" He laughed, picking me up with one hand and using the other to tickle me.

"Draco, please! Stop! Please!" I laughed, all the while trying to push his hand away. I was only made to suffer a few more seconds of torture before he gave up. Our laughing subsided and he looked down at me, smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" I smiled back, poking a finger at his chest.

"I just missed you" He grinned, leaning down to kiss me. I responded to the kiss willingly, wrapping my legs around him, enjoying the feeling of being as light as a feather.

Eventually we had to pull away from each other's lips.

"I missed you too" I whispered into his chest.

* * *

a/n: Hey Readers, once again I took my sweet time to update. But really if I didn't write at my own time and pace, it'd be a chore, wouldn't it? Anyway, things are going to get interesting soon. This chapter (If it seemed boring to you) was just for them to make up to lead into other stuff. So really, I wouldn't class this as an important chapter of the story, but it was still necessary. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and reviews are always appreciated :)

xSirisxstalkerx


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN : - )

I woke up unwillingly the next morning, I had forgotten to close the curtains last night and bright sunshine was streaming in the window at me, to hell with vitamin D, as far as I was concerned, the sun was pure bloody evil.  
Groaning I rolled out of bed quite ungracefully and landed with a dull thud on the floor, I then crawled over to the curtains and managed to shut them before the sun gave me the biggest headache of my life.

Giving a shiver I looked down and noticed I was still in my bikini from last night. Merlin! What time had I gotten back last night? I groaned as my eyes went blurry from sleep, I quickly rubbed them and got up off the floor in search of one thing – Caffeine.  
I stumbled into the mini bar in my room and opened up a cupboard, nothing, the next few cupboards were the same. I groaned in frustration and swore that if I found any coffee I would eat it there and then, and usually I wasn't a big coffee person. After I had searched the entire bar with no luck, I looked around and realized what a mess I had made pulling everything out, I groaned yet again, now on top of everything else I would have to clean that up. I sunk down onto the floor, wallowing in my own misery at having no coffee.

There was a sudden knock on the door. I looked from where I was to the door, and considered if I could be bothered walking that far, I decided against the idea.

"Not interested" I called out. They knocked again.

"Go away!" I yelled, a little louder this time. Again they knocked.

I picked myself up off the floor and stormed over to the door, anger building up inside of me.

"I said SOD OFF!" I yelled at full volume, opening the door.

"Good morning to you too sunshine!" Blaise said cheerfully, holding a plate with two pieces of toast on it and…

"COFFEE!" I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into the room before snatching the coffee from him and downing it in two seconds. Already I felt better.

"Thank you Blaise for being a great friend and bringing me breakfast, oh and sorry about blowing your ears off before" Blaise said in a mimic voice of mine.

"Hey you've already given me the coffee, don't think I won't kill you now I have no use for you" I threatened, stretching out a kink in my back now that I had the energy to. He laughed.

"So I take it your night went well?" He asked, eying my bikini. I blushed.

"Yes it was quite good, thank you for asking" I said politely, knowing he wanted more information.

"And what happened?" He asked, looking at me hopefully. God he was worse than Ginny.

"Stuff" I said simply. His face brightened up, and he sniggered.

"I didn't sleep with him Blaise" I said, giving him a reprimanding look.

"Then what the hell did you do?" He asked confused. I rolled my eyes.

"Went for a swim" I said casually.

"But it was after hours by the time you left my room" He said, trying to add it together.

"It certainly was" I said in an annoying voice.

"Come on Rosie! Tell me something!" He begged, getting onto his knees.

"Go ask Draco if you're so desperate!" I laughed. He pouted slightly.

"I already did, he kicked me out" He said with annoyance.

"What a great idea" I teased. His pout deepened.

"Alright, I'll go have a shower and then you can come to Draco's room with me so he won't kick you out" I said, acting as if I was talking to a five year old. Blaise stood up and gave me a playful punch in the arm.

I walked off into the bathroom and made sure to lock the door before heading over to the shower and turning the cold tap on, I needed to wake up properly.

I think even Blaise must have heard my yelp as I stepped under the freezing cold water. Needless to say it wasn't a very long shower… at all.

Making my way over to the wardrobe I picked out a skirt with a silk top and then came out into the room, squeezing the water out of my hair.

Blaise was over by the bed, looking at something on the bedside table with deep interest.

"What are you doing?" I asked him casually, trying to peer around him and see what it was that had his attention.

"You have a very lovely wand" He answered, turning around with sure enough, my wand in his hand. My breath caught in my throat, had he recognized it? My wand had been crafted to look quite unique.

"Uh… thank you" I said nervously, my hands fiddling with the bottom of my shirt.

"What would that be, about… 15 inches?" He asked, holding it up in front of him.

"Just under actually" I said, trying to keep my voice sounding casual.

"And what's it made of?" He asked, looking at me. I gave him a small nervous laugh and walked over to him and snatched the wand from his hand.

"What's with the questions?" I laughed, giving him a playful push before walking away.

"It wouldn't happen to be vine wood with a dragon heartstring core would it?" My eyes widened and I turned back around to look at him.

"How in Merlin's name did you know that?" I asked, stunned.

"Just a feeling" He said, shrugging it off like it was no big deal. I rolled my eyes.

"No, really" I tried again; he gave a smirk and took a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"This was on top of your wand" He said.

_**This wand was found on them. Vine wood with a dragon heartstring,**_

_**I believe it's yours? **_

_**B. **_

I smiled at the note. Bill must have returned my wand last night while I was at the pools. That explained a lot.

"Who's B?" I heard Blaise ask almost accusingly. My smile dropped as I tried to think of an excuse.

"Must be one of the hotel managers I guess, I told them that I was missing my wand" I said, smiling at him again.

"You lost your wand?" He asked in disbelief.

"I just misplaced it!" I said defensively.

"Right, so who are 'they'?" He asked.

"More questions Blaise, gosh. How am I meant to know? The point is my wand has been returned" I said, giving him a stern look warning him not to ask any more questions. He didn't look at all satisfied with that answer.

"Come on, we'll go bother Draco now" I said, standing in front of the mirror and drying my hair with my wand before walking over to the door and opening it for him. He walked out, staring at me all the while with a suspicious look on his face; I rolled my eyes at him.

After locking my door, I walked over to Draco's and knocked softly on it.

"I already told you, GO AWAY!" I heard him yell.

"Oh ok, sorry" I called back with a smile on my face. I heard him curse before a lot of banging, and eventually the door flew open.

"Rosalie! That wasn't meant for you" He said quickly, I laughed and gave him a quick kiss to let him know I wasn't mad.

"I know" I said, once I had pulled away.

"Hey Blaise" Draco smirked, Blaise frowned at him.

"Oh so now I have Rosalie here with me you want to talk" He muttered, Draco's smirk widened.

"I'm afraid that's how it works my man" Draco teased, "Now thanks for delivering her, I'll be seeing you later" with that I was pulled inside and the door shut and locked with Blaise on the other side.

"But Draco man, I have to talk to you about something!" Blaise yelled with annoyance.

"Later!" Draco called back before placing a silencing charm around the room.

"Now, how are you my dear Rosie?" Draco asked, holding me to him.

"I'm alright" I said truthfully.

"Only alright?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, it's just… hmm, don't worry about it" I said, biting my tongue from laughing at the curious look that came on his face.

"What is it Rosie?" He asked with concern. I shook my head.

"It's nothing"

"No really, if something is upsetting you I want to know" Draco pleaded, I looked and him and nodded.

"It's just, I get the feeling that Blaise doesn't really like me" I gave a sigh to show that it was really bothering me.

"Why on earth would you say that? He healed you yesterday and everything" Draco asked in confusion.

"Yeah I know, but I think that was more for you, so you didn't get in any trouble, and besides, this morning while I was in the shower Blaise was snooping around my room, he kept asking questions… I just felt like he was trying to accuse me of Merlin knows what" I said, looking at him as though he might have the answer.

"He really did that?" Draco frowned, I nodded with a sad look on my face, this made Draco's eyes flare angrily.

I smiled to myself. I wasn't trying to ruin their friendship but at least now if Blaise dared mention anything about my wand or the note to Draco, Draco would be quick to defend, not allowing Blaise to finish what he was saying.

"Don't be mad at him Draco" I smiled, putting my finger under his chin and tilting his face to my eye level. "I'm sure he has a good reason, maybe I was just panicking" Draco smiled at me.

"And why on Earth would you panic?" Draco smiled, kissing my cheek lovingly. I blushed at his show of affection. I wasn't used to sweet little things like that, I was more used to passionate things… the change well…it was nice.

"Because he's important to you, and I don't want to give him any reason to dislike me" I lied, looking away from him. He smiled at me, thinking I was shy about saying that.

"Rosalie Aisuru, I love you" He said, serious now.

Hermione!! Not Rosalie! Say Hermione, I begged mentally.

"I know" I sighed, smiling at him as to not put him off. He looked at me like he was in deep in thought.

"Rosie" He said, looking at me seriously. He walked over to the bed and sat down, I did the same.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about this" He said nervously, running a hand through his perfect hair. Oh god, oh god… what had I done now? He didn't look happy…

"After this convention…" He started. I knew it, he was going to tell me that this was just a holiday romance, and after the convention he'd go back to his normal life without me, how could I have been so foolish to believe it when he said he loved me?

"Will we still see each other?" He asked, frowning at the sad look on my face.

"If you want" I said, facing away from him, trying not to cry.

"I'd like that very much… if you would?" he said, my snapped back in his direction and my face broke out into a smile.

"You mean it?" I laughed, throwing my arms around his neck. He laughed and hugged me back, although I hadn't exactly said the word 'yes', this had been the answer he had hoped for.

For a moment, everything seemed great, I had the man who loved me in my arms, and unlike previous relationships I'd had; he seemed to want more than just one thing. I'd never felt so blissfully content in a relationship before… I'd never felt so happy before… My eyes widened in realization… all these feelings… all these emotions… I'd fallen in love with Draco Malfoy.

My face fell as another thought entered my head… it was my assignment to send him to jail… The only person he had ever truly loved… and I had to be the one to ruin his life.

* * *

a/n: I know this chapter isn't my longest of chapters but admit it, you've all seen shorter chapters then this before from other stories. Gosh I take long to update. I just got the urge to write the other day, so I thought I'd continue on with my story. Now that I have finished school I have a lot more time on my hands... that is until I find a job anyway. So yeah, depending on the amount of reviews I get, this could be updated in a week or two or a month or two :D The choice is yours! anyway, all my love to those who reviewed my last chapter and all chapters before that :)

xSiriusxstalkerx


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN : - )

I had left Draco's room an hour later and had spent the rest of the day cooped up in my room thinking of solutions to my problem. Would I disobey the order, and my friends, and tell Draco the truth and save him from his fate even though he was a known death eater…or would I enjoy this last week with him before sending him to jail where murderers belonged… and as much as it killed me, I knew he was a murderer. He was Voldemort's right-hand man for crying out loud.

I knew I should do the right thing by my friends; they were counting on me to do this, to 'put the bastard where he belongs' as Ron would put it, and Bill… he would be so disappointed if I failed…  
On the other hand I had never loved anyone else like I loved Draco, and he had never loved anyone else at all. How could my friends expect me to throw the man I loved in jail, and never see him again? I wasn't that strong.

There was a knock at my door.

I collected myself and planted a smile on my face before answering.

"Hello Beautiful" Draco said, making his way into my room with a huge bunch of roses in his hand.

"Are they for your girlfriend?" I teased, smiling at him.

"As a matter a fact, they are" he said, pushing them into my hand gently and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I looked at him in shock, he was calling me his girlfriend now, we were officially dating, I gave a soft smile at the thought and looked up at him.

"Thank you Draco" I whispered, smelling the beautiful bunch of flowers, they smelt absolutely divine.

"Anything for you" He whispered back, coming to stand an inch away from me. I blushed and turned around to find something to put my flowers in. I saw a vase in the corner of the room and disregarding the fact that it was a decorative piece only, I filled it with water before gently settling the bottoms of the stems into the water. They were beautiful.

I felt Draco's hot breath on the back of neck and I closed my eyes.

"Do you like them?" He asked softly.

"I love them" I breathed back. He chuckled at my voice and began to kiss my neck, when he reached my ear I shuddered; he had found my weak spot. I turned around in his arms and began to kiss him fiercely pushing him backwards onto the sofa. He fell back down onto it, and I lent down on top of him, still kissing him all the while. I could feel his hands roaming my back and grabbing onto the material of my dress as he asked for more. Slowly I moved myself until I was practically straddling him. He responded well to this shift of position and sat up, leaning his back against the sofa's back so that I didn't have so far to lean down to kiss him. He then moved his hands to my upper thighs and pushed my nightdress up. I pulled away and looked at him.

"Rosie… what's wrong?" he asked, out of breath and slightly disappointed.

He looked gorgeous, and I wanted to make love to him more than anything, but I couldn't. He thought he'd be making love to Rosalie Aisuru, not Hermione Granger.

"I'm sorry Draco…" I mumbled, getting off of him and tidying myself up. He looked at me in shock.

"I shouldn't have done anything" he cursed, looking at me apologetically.

"It was nothing that you did Draco" I laughed, trying to ease the tension.

"I thought you wanted it, I honestly did Rosie" He said defensively.

"I know, and I did, I just… don't want sex to ruin anything" I lied. In all honest truth, if I was going to ruin something I'd rather ruin it having sex.

He nodded his head and kissed my forehead lovingly.

"Can we still muck around?" He said, smirking at me playfully. I slapped him on the arm with a mock shock look on my face.

"Draco Malfoy! Well I never!" I laughed.

He smirked back at me and looked me up and down.

"Are you wearing that tonight?" he asked, eyeing the nightdress I had changed into earlier for comfort reasons.

"Yeah, I'm going for a new look" I said sarcastically, making my way to the bathroom.

"Well I think it looks nice" He joked, I rolled my eyes at him before shutting the bathroom door.

Tonight the hotel was holding a party down at the pools, which meant bikinis and topless guys everywhere. Miriam and Katrina were going to have field day with that one.

I threw on an ocean blue bikini with a strappy summer dress on top of it. I felt like I was going to a barbeque at my parents, except I didn't usually wear clothes quite as expensive to a barbeque… or anywhere in fact. Even the dress I had worn to my 7th year graduation ball had been cheaper than the bikini I was wearing right now. Throwing on the shortest pair of heels I could find I exited the bathroom to find Draco already at the door ready to go.

"Bloody women" He muttered, checking his watch. I stuck my tongue out at him before following him out of my room. After locking the door I made my way down the steps with Draco holding my hand.

As we walked out to where everyone was I noticed almost half the people stop and look at us and the others all looked at us from the corners of their eyes. Obviously everybody was wondering what we were doing together again.

"Draco!" An annoyingly familiar voice cooed. We both cringed and turned around to see Pansy Parkinson, wearing only her bikini and heels. "What are you doing with _**her**_?"

"I'm sorry, haven't you met my girlfriend?" Draco smirked at her.

"Girlfriend… But you broke up with her Draco, she was with that Matthews boy" Pansy said angrily.

"Don't believe everything you see" Draco shrugged before turning his back on her. Pansy stood frozen to the spoke, glaring daggers at me.

"I'll get you one of these days bitch" She hissed under her breath at me, I smirked at her, before rejoining Draco, making sure to make a show of kissing his cheek lovingly in front of the bitch.

"You keep saying this 'Girlfriend' word" I whispered to Draco.

"Well if you don't like it…" Draco teased back; I nudged him hard in the side to tell him to shut up. He laughed.

"Rosalie!" I heard someone shout, I turned around and sure enough there was Natalie, waving her arms like crazy.

"I'll be back in a second" I said, kissing Draco quickly before walking over to my friends.

"Hey Nat" I smiled, hugging her. A shocked Miriam and Katrina were next.

"We thought you were with Matthews?" Katrina said with a disgusted look on her face.

"It's a long story, but I wasn't really and I promise at some point I'll tell you all about it" Yeah… at some point when I made up a cover story.

"You weren't really dating him?" Miriam asked confused.

"I'll explain it all in due time" I laughed; taking her hand and squeezing it letting her know I planned to keep that promise. She smiled and me and pulled me into another hug.

"So you're back with Draco" Natalie piped in with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I missed him" I smiled, looking over at him laughing with some friends. I caught Blaise looking at me and we locked eyes for a moment, his eyes were boring into mine as if wishing he could read my mind and find out what secrets I was hiding. I looked away and shuddered. Blaise wasn't going to make this last week easy for me at all.

"Oh my" I heard Katrina whisper, breaking me away from my thoughts. I looked in the direction she was focused on and sure enough there was a toned, tanned, shirtless guy making his way out of the pool. Katrina started walking towards him, fanning her face with her hand. I would have stopped her but I felt like a laugh.

She approached him and before he'd even had the chance to say hello she was kissing him passionately. Miriam wolf whistled and Natalie laughed, trying to hide the blush of embarrassment sneaking onto her face at her sister's behavior.

Eventually the guy managed to push Katrina off of him before saying something that must have offended Katrina because next thing he knew, Katrina had slammed her heel down on his foot and then had pushed him in the pool before storming back over to us and grabbing a drink from Miriam.

"Not the guy of your dreams?" I asked, trying to hide my amusement.

"He said he only dates models! How shallow can you can!" Katrina fumed. "What do those skinny bitches have that I don't!?"

I laughed and gave her a pat on the back before walking back over to Draco.

"Where do you get to?" He smiled, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Just talking to Kat, Mi and Nat" I said, still giggling over Katrina's reaction.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked, looking down at me curiously.

"Nothing, just something that happened before" He seemed content with that answer.

"Hey Rosalie" I looked up and once again met Blaise's cold stare.

"Oh hey, are you having a good night?" I asked, trying to make it sound as friendly and casual as possible. He was starting to piss me off with his cold attitude; I hadn't done a damn thing to him.

"Yeah, it's been OK" he replied, breaking eye contact with me and looking away.

"What's wrong with you tonight?" Draco asked, confused and slightly annoyed at how he was treating me. Blaise just grunted and walked off.

"Told you" I muttered, nudging Draco.

"I see what you mean love, I'll have a talk to him about it later" He promised, hugging me close to him.

"Well well, look who finally decided to come out of his room" We looked away from each other and up to the sneering face of Flint who once again had two 'friends' with him. He reminded me much of Draco when he was at school, always having cracks at people, but never brave enough to say anything without his two goons.

"Must you ruin a nice night for me Flint?" Draco groaned.

"I will when you're not doing what you're meant to be, you have commitments Malfoy, don't forget that" Flint sneered.

"I believe they are my commitments Flint, and I believe they are none of your business" Draco snarled back at him.

"They will be soon, and you might want to watch out or you might find your distractions removed from the picture" Flint threatened, walking away, his two goons in tow.

"Is that one of those things I don't ask about" I asked, frowning. Draco nodded. "Well can I at least tell you how much I hate that man?"

"You're not alone there, love" Draco murmured, holding me close to him. I knew I was the distraction flint had been talking about, but I wasn't afraid, more worried about Draco, that comment had affected him more than anything else Flint had said.

"Come on" I whispered, grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him through the crowd.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked. I didn't answer him, instead I waited until no one was looking and I pulled him into the cave behind the waterfall.

"I love this place" I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. He reacted by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Draco Malfoy" I said clearly, never taking my eyes away from his. He smiled at me.

"And I love you too R-" He began but stopped when I put my hand up to his mouth.

"Don't say my name" I begged, he nodded and I took my hand away from his mouth.

"I don't know what that Flint man said to make you upset Draco, but I thought you should just know that I love you and I always will" I whispered, he nodded before leaning in and capturing my lips in the most heart-filled kiss we'd shared yet.

That was when I decided what I had to do. I would have to abort the mission, tell Bill they were getting suspicious of who I was, or that Draco just wasn't taking the bait anymore, of course everyone would be disappointed, but not at me. And it would hurt Draco to have me suddenly disappear, but it would hurt a lot less than finding out that I was only there to get him thrown in Jail to rot. I couldn't hurt him like that.

"Draco" I whispered, pulling away again.

"What's up love?" He whispered back, running his fingers along my cheek.

"I just need to run up to the owlery and post a few letters, I'll be back in a few minutes" I said, moving some hair out of his eyes. His face darkened, I knew he didn't want me going up there because of what had happened last time.

"Trust me" I whispered. He nodded. I gave him a quick kiss before running through the crowd outside the cave and up into the hotel and up the stairs to the owlery.

"Who wants to deliver my letter today?" I asked, laughing as about five owls flew down and landed on the window sill in front of me.

I took an envelope and a piece of parchment from the table they had situated in the centre of the owlery. I walked back over to the window sill and leant against it to write. I did the envelope first, carefully writing my fake name and room number on the return address. I then flipped it over and wrote:

"_**Bill Weasley" **_

I chose one of the owls and whispered the address to him, not willing to write it down on the envelope. It was amazing how smart they were.

I laid down the parchment next. Dipping the supplied quill in some ink I began to write:

_**Bill, I need to talk to you. There are some complications and I need to speak to you straight… **_

"Who are you writing to?" I nearly had a heart attack as I whirled round to see who had slipped into the owlery without me noticing.

"Blaise… what are you doing here?" I asked my hand on my chest to calm my rapid heartbeat.

"Draco sent me up here to check on you" He said, shrugging. I knew Draco was unsure about me coming up here.

"Well, I'm fine" I said, "Just writing a letter to a friend"

"So I see" He replied, leaning against the stone wall and staring at me. "Please, continue"

I turned back around uncertainly, ready to hold the quill back to the parchment, I looked over my shoulder and saw that he had moved closer.

"You're making me uncomfortable Blaise" I said, standing up again and facing him.

"I apologize" He said, not sounding in the least bit sorry.

"It's OK, but please, you can leave now. I'm not a five year old; I don't need you to supervise my every move" I snapped.

"Sorry Rosalie, but no can do, Draco asked me to watch you, and that's exactly what I plan to do" Blaise replied.

"I bet he meant more discreetly" I muttered, making him shrug.

"I'm just being a good friend" He said, smirking at the look of frustration on my face. I stormed up to him until his face was an inch away from mine.

"What is your problem?" I hissed.

"My problem is you" He hissed back.

"Me? What on Earth have I done to you Blaise!?" I yelled now.

"You're hiding something, I know you are!" He yelled back.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Blaise! You're trying to protect your best friend yet you have no idea from what, all you have is an assumption. And you're willing to make your best friend unhappy to prove that you're silly little assumption is right!" I yelled. He slammed me against the wall.

"I swear I'll find out what you're up to Rosalie, and when I do, I'll make sure to tell Draco what it is" He hissed, his hand edging to go to my throat.

"Screw you Blaise, Draco and I are in love, can't you just leave us be?" I whispered, my eyes glaring daggers at him.

"Not a chance in hell. I'll make sure that after this convention, you never see Draco again, he deserves better than a lying little whore like you" He spat. Before I could even think about what I was doing I had raised my hand and slapped him fair across the face.

"I'll finish writing my letter elsewhere" I said, grabbing the piece of parchment and walking out of the owlery, before heading towards my room.

It felt like I was missing something as I walked along the corridor to my room. But I had my letter; I'd even taken the quill by accident. So what the hell could I have forgotten that was making me feel so troubled?

* * *

a/n: Look! I'm updating fast, and guess what? I even have the next chapter written! So depending on the amount of reviews I get will be how generous I feel, and believe me, the next chapter gets pretty interesting :P

xSiriusxstalkerx


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN : - )

It was currently 9am and I was sitting on my sofa, thinking about what I should do about my little Blaise problem. It was only a matter of time before he talked to Draco about his suspicions, and I could only pray that Draco wouldn't hear a word of it. Perhaps the order could send another girl in to distract Blaise? No… if they had another girl then I wouldn't be here… Ginny was way too obvious with her bright red hair, and most of the other women were too old.

I heard noises outside the door and slowly I turned my head, expecting a knock to sound. It didn't, the noise just continued up the hall. I was quite surprised that Draco hadn't already come to see me, after all, I hadn't returned to the party last night like I said I would.

I stood up and walked out onto the balcony. Draco wasn't sitting outside like he had many mornings before now; perhaps he was already at breakfast. Just to be certain I walked inside and took out my camera screens. I cringed as I remembered Snape was the last person to touch it.  
I scanned Draco's room and couldn't see him anywhere, I was right; he had gone down to breakfast.

I begun to get nervous then… If Draco had not come to check on me last night, and hadn't come to see me this morning, then maybe Blaise and gotten to him.

I raced into my wardrobe and began looking for something nice to wear; if I saw his attitude at breakfast then perhaps I would know if Blaise had said anything or not. I threw on a lovely emerald green skirt, and began looking for the top to go with it when I heard a loud cracking sound in my room… it sounded like someone had just apparated. I grabbed my wand from the wardrobe floor where I had dropped it on the way in and made my way over to the bathroom door to peak around the corner. I couldn't see anyone so I stepped out from behind the door, my wand still held high.

"OH!" I heard a voice squeak in fear. I whipped around just in time to see a house elf faint in fright.

"The poor little thing" I murmured, placing my wand on the bed and walking over to the sofa which he had fainted next to. I picked the dirty creature up and laid him on the sofa making sure he was comfortable, before letting my eyes be drawn to something that he had been trying to place on the coffee table. It was a stack of pancakes with strawberries and icing sugar on top, next to the stack was a small note. I smiled to myself and read the note:

_**Thought you might be hungry since you weren't at breakfast so I ordered some room service for you, hope you like strawberries. Hope you like pancakes for that matter… **_

_**I'm going to be a bit busy this morning with friends and all, so I won't be able to see you for a little while. But I would really love you to come to my room at around say… 2 o'clock for a late lunch? **_

_**Much love, **_

_**Draco **_

I couldn't help but let out a little laugh of glee, Blaise hadn't said a word, and Draco was still oblivious! I kissed the note out of happiness before starting on my pancakes.

------------------------------------------------------

I made my way down the hallway in hope to find Miriam, Katrina and Natalie or Draco. I had managed to find the top half to my outfit and had even tried to apologize to the house elf when he woke up for scaring him so badly, unfortunately he had apparated back to the kitchen before I could so much as blink.

I walked down into the restaurant and looked around for them, not sure if they might have stayed back to chat after breakfast, I found the restaurant empty except for a group of girls, who, after seeing me, all started shouting how they had slept with Draco only last night. I rolled my eyes at their pathetic attempts to enrage me and made my way out to the pools where I was almost certain Miriam, Katrina and Natalie would be.

After walking past several snobby girls who all stuck up their noses as I walked past I spotted Natalie, ordering drinks at the bar.

I began to make my way over to her when someone's arm reached out and grabbed me. I looked up into the face of some attractive male, who was giving me his most charming smile.

"Excuse me" I said rudely, grabbing my arm out of his grasp. "Can I help you?"

"You're Rosie, aren't you?" He asked, moving closer to me.

"Rosalie" I corrected, warning him with my eyes that if he so much as thought about touching me I could and would castrate him with a mere flick of my wand.

"You're the girl that was with Draco Malfoy, yeah?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest whilst staring at me intently.

"Not was, still am" I corrected once again.

"Oh right, but you've only been with him a short while?" He was definitely starting to piss me off.

"What is with the questions?" I hissed. He looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I'm just curious" He said smoothly. "But I have just one more question for you…"

"What?" I snapped.

"Would you like to grab some dinner with me tonight?" He leaned in then, so he almost whispered it in my ear.

"No, thank you" I said, trying to be polite. He charming smile fell.

"May I ask why not?" He snarled, showing just how un-charming he really was.

"Because I already have plans" I said, challenging him to continue arguing.

"With who… Malfoy right… I wouldn't even waste your time with him!" He spat, saying Draco's name like it was dirt.

"So you're saying I should waste my time with you instead?" I snapped back. He looked livid, almost like he was ready to hit me.

"HOW DARE YO-" He began, before being cut off by someone's hand landing on his shoulder.

"She said no man, so build a bridge and get over it" I smiled at Miriam for coming to my rescue and she winked back, before grabbing my hand and dragging me away from the bastard.

"You really have to stop attracting assholes" She laughed, giving the finger to the guy who looked like his head was about to explode it was that red from anger.

"I know, but they're hard to avoid when there is so damn many!" I joked back.

We joined Katrina and Natalie over by the bar.

"Hey Rosie!" Natalie exclaimed, giving me a hug.

"Hey Nat, Kat" I said, nodding at each of them.

"Where'd you go last night?" Katrina asked, giving me a cheeky grin. "I saw Blaise follow you, how many guys are you dating exactly?" I slapped her on the arm playfully.

"I went to the owlery thank you very much, and Draco sent Blaise up there to make sure I didn't run into any trouble. You know, a nice girl like me walking around a big hotel all by myself, could be dangerous" I laughed sarcastically.

"Oh you're not so nice" Katrina teased.

"Yeah, you were certainly giving that guy a good talking to back there" Miriam laughed. I smirked back at her.

"Well he shouldn't be so goddamn annoying; who does he think he is?" I ranted. "I mean, I'm with Draco, don't they even care? Or don't they mind me cheating on my boyfriend for them? That's just disgusting, I would never-"

"Rosie! We know ok? They're assholes, we've all had to live around them long enough honey" Miriam laughed, patting me on the back to calm me down just in case I started ranting again.

"Anyway, where were you this morning?" Natalie asked, trying to change the subject.

"I overslept" I lied, shrugging, my eyes lit up then.

"Hey did any of you see Draco?" I asked, looking at each one of them in time.

"You mean you haven't seen him today?" Natalie asked, confused.

"He ordered me some strawberry pancakes and left me a note but I didn't get to see him yet, I'm meeting him at 2 for a late lunch though" I said, my eyes immediately looking up at the clock on the bar wall. It was midday.

"Aw, isn't that sweet!" Katrina cooed, making kissing faces at me.

"Oh bite me" I laughed at her, "So have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he was at breakfast for an hour, he then went upstairs with Blaise" Miriam said, I gulped.

"He went upstairs with Blaise? Did anyone else go with them?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, half an hour later a lot of other guys went upstairs as well, but I doubt they were all going to the same place" Katrina laughed, as if the very idea of them all crowding in the same room was bizarre. If only she knew how wrong she was to think that. All the same, I laughed with them.

"So" I laughed, "Which one of you is shouting me a drink?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I raced up the stairs towards my room floor. I was already five minutes late to my lunch date with Draco, I'd gotten too carried away joking around with the girls at the bar that I had completely lost track of time, and before I knew it 2 hours had passed, making me embarrassingly late.

I jumped the last couple of stairs, not that it mattered as the charm made it seem more like jumping one step, and I was on my floor. I raced to the front of Draco's door and stopped to collect myself. I straightened my clothes and ran my fingers through my hair, smoothing out at knots; I then tucked my hair behind my ears and knocked on the door.

I heard shuffling around inside and at last, the door opened, revealing a smartly dressed Draco Malfoy.

"I've been waiting for you" He smiled, taking my hand and leading me into his room.

I gasped at what was in there. He had had a small table set up inside, with candles and centaur wine. On the plates were two lovely meals of seafood. I turned around and smiled at him.

"You outdid yourself Draco" I laughed, kissing him on the cheek before turning back to the table. He walked over to it and pulled out a chair for me. I laughed at how professional he looked and took my seat. He then sat down across from me.

"You look wonderful" He smiled, pouring me some wine.

"You don't look too bad yourself" I smirked back. He laughed.

We both fell silent as we started to eat our delicious meals, only throwing smiles at each other every time we possibly could, eventually Draco finished his meal first and patiently waited for me to finish mine, even being courteous enough to not watch me eat. Finally I set my knife and fork down as well.

"So" He began, smiling at me, "I heard you were a bit dizzy last night"

I looked at him confused before realizing that that must have been the excuse Blaise made up for me not returning to the party.

"Yes, I think it might have been something I ate" I laughed, trying to act embarrassed.

"I hope you are feeling better?" He asked politely. I laughed again at his formality.

"Much better thank you, I just needed a good night sleep" I smiled, taking a sip of my wine.

"Yes that's what I thought, that's why I didn't want to disturb you" I nodded at him in gratitude and watched him swirl the contents of his glass deep in thought.

"What is it?" I asked curiously, his head snapped up to mine before smiling at me.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about going home after two weeks here with you" He said. I smiled at him; he was so adorable when he worried like this.

"It's not the end of the world, I still expect to see you as often as I can" I frowned at the weak smile he gave me.

"What is the matter Draco?" I asked reaching a hand out to touch his, he withdrew his and cleared his throat; I looked at him, hurt evident in my eyes.

"I thought I should return this" He said, reaching into his pocket and handing me a piece of paper, I took it with confusion before reading it.

"_**Bill Weasley"**_

The colour drained from my face as I realized this was the envelope I had addressed to Bill, that is what I had forgotten at the owlery.

"How… how did you find this?" I stammered, looking at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Blaise picked it up after you left the owlery last night… he thought I should have it" Draco answered clearly, never taking his eyes off of my face.

"I… I… Don't know what to say. I haven't done anything wrong Draco. I'm friends with Bill, I met him in Egypt once, and I found his job fascinating" I said quickly. He nodded.

"Why so tense Rosie?" He asked casually, taking another sip of his wine, still staring at me intently.

"Draco, you're making me uncomfortable" I said, avoiding eye contact with him.

"I apologize" He said, his voice not sounding apologetic at all.

"Look, can we talk about something else?" I asked, doing all I could not to shake. His face looked hard as stone, he had no expression, he just seemed cold, and I didn't like seeing him like that.

"No" He hissed, "I want to talk about this"

His face had darkened considerably, he was actually frightening me.

"What about this? It's nothing Draco!" I said quickly, looking over at the door in case I needed a quick escape.

"Do you know who Bill Weasley is Rosie?" Draco asked darkly.

"Yes, he works as a curse breaker for gringotts in Egypt" I stammered.

"I think you know that that is not his profession anymore Rosalie. So let's just refresh your memory… does head of the order of the fucking phoenix ring any bells!?" He yelled.

"N…no…" I answered, trying to look honest.

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!" He roared, standing up and pushing the table over so that there was nothing in between us. I closed my eyes and trembled as he lent over me, his hands on each of my arm rests, his face inches from mine.

"Who are you?" He hissed.

"What are you talking about!? My name is Rosalie Aisuru!" I yelled. He grabbed my chin roughly.

"I saw the picture in your room of you with the Weasley twins. I overlooked it, hoping that you knew them from their joke shop in Diagon Alley" He snarled. "Now tell me who you are"

"My name is Rosalie Aisuru!" I yelled again. He roared and slapped me. I whimpered as I looked up at the man I loved with his hand raised to hit me again if I didn't give him the answer I wanted.

"You have no family background; you don't act like a pureblood, you know more about Hogwarts then you should for someone that never went there and…" He reached into my dress and pulled my wand out. "Your wand is very familiar" I didn't look at him. I knew he was going to get even angrier, but all I could think about was how I managed to get myself in the position where the man I loved was hurting me. But then… wasn't I going to send him to jail, wasn't I going to hurt him just as bad?

"I'm warning you, I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't tell me who you are I'm going to have to" He hissed. He didn't want to hurt me… was he saying that because somewhere under this monster was my Draco, and deep down he knew he loved me, or because he was trying to pretend that I stood a chance of leaving if I just told him?… and from what I had heard about previous victims of his, telling him wasn't likely to safe anybody's life.

"My name is Rosalie Aisuru" I lied again. He roared and threw me down to the floor.

"Tell me the truth!" He yelled, throwing the chair I had been sitting on across the room. I looked up into his eyes, and for a moment I saw pain. So he was suffering from hurting me.

I had planned to just disappear from his life, but fate had taken me on another road and now I knew that I had to tell him the truth. I could only hope that he would be satisfied with the information I gave him, and that he wouldn't demand me for my real name anymore.

"I…" I stammered, looking away from him. I could tell I had his complete attention. "I'm so sorry Draco"

"Why?" He snarled, leaning down and holding a hand to my throat in case I changed my mind about telling him.

"I'm a member of the order of the phoenix" I whispered, tears beginning to fall from my eyes as I saw the pained and angry look on his face from the news.

"Why are you here?" He demanded his voice breaking slightly as he fought tears.

"I was leaving at the next chance possible, tomorrow hopefully… I couldn't go through with my mission" I cried.

"What mission?" He asked, closing his eyes in dread of what the news could be.

"I was meant to get your attention… I was meant to get you to like me enough to see me away from here after the convention, so the order could arrest you" My voice was so quiet that at first when I didn't hear him yell or didn't feel a hand collide with my face I thought he hadn't heard, but when I looked up into his eyes I knew he had, he wasn't even trying to hide the hurt now, and tears were running freely from his face as well.

"But I wasn't going through with it Draco, I couldn't, not now… I love you Draco" He looked at me for a second, and I could tell all he wanted to do was to reach now and gather me up in his arms, but then his face turned cold again and he stood up and stepped away from me.

"You were going to have me thrown in jail?" He hissed. I shook my head in fear, he was the monster again, Voldemort's puppet, the look in his eyes said he was ready to kill me.

"Draco… what happened to you?" I whispered, "You were always bad, but never evil"

His brow furrowed as the thought sunk in that he had been corrupted over time and changed into someone he wasn't, but then a look of realization struck and he looked at me, squinting a bit as if to pick up the tiniest detail about me.

"How do you know that? You went to Hogwarts with me didn't you…?" He said, it was more of a statement then question but I shook my head anyway.

"Who the fuck are you!?" He yelled, pointing his wand at me.

"My name is Rosalie Aisuru!" I yelled back at him.

"I'm giving you one more chance" He warned. "What is your real name?"

"Draco, my real name won't help anything" I whispered, pleading with him to leave it be.

"You're going to tell me" he hissed.

"Please don't make me Draco…" I said, beginning to cry again.

"JUST TELL ME!" He roared. I looked at him sadly and shook my head.

"I can't" I whispered. He looked away for a moment before looking back and whispering "Crucio!"

The pain was unbearable, all I could feel were the thousands of white hot knives piercing my body, they never seemed to stop. I looked over up at Draco, trying my best to focus on him, it was when I saw his expression that I realized he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted, no matter how much it killed him to do so.

"D...Draco! PLEASE!" I screamed, my body thrashing about on the ground, trying to fight off the knives that weren't there. I could see tears running down his face as he watched me rolling around in pure agony.

"PLEASE, STOP!" I screamed, my focus was going in and out and I only vaguely registered that Draco had fallen to his knees crying.

"I love you" I managed to gasp out and the curse stopped.

I lay there, panting for air, my body too sore to move.

"Why can't you just tell me… please, I don't want to hurt you again" Draco cried; his head in his heads, devastated with what he had done.

"Look at me" I whispered, he did so, and I was relieved to see that it was my Draco back, not the monster Draco.

"It will change everything if you know" I whispered. He crawled over to me, and held my hand. He had obviously forgotten about being angry with me after he had tortured me, which in turn was torture to him to see.

He nodded and we locked eyes. I took a deep breath and with more tears falling down my face, I managed to struggle out the two words he wanted to know.

"Hermione Granger"

* * *

a/n: What happens next!? Will he accept her? Will he turn her in? Will he even try to kill her himself? Review and I might just let you find out quickly! I once again have the next chapter written and ready to be posted, so lets see how many of you are serious about wanting to know what happens! Reviews reviews reviews! Compliments or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism I don't mind :)

love you all

xSiriusxstalkerx


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN : - )

He dropped my hand and just looked at me.

"Say something" I croaked, reaching for his hand again.

"You're…" He couldn't even finish. I closed my eyes and looked away. So I had told Voldemort's right hand man that I was Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friend.

"You can't be" He muttered, more to himself than me.

"I am" I whispered.

"Prove it" He snarled, moving away from me.

"Well… in our first year at Hogwarts you got Harry, Neville and I detention because you told Professor McGonagall that we were taking a baby dragon up to the astronomy tower… you ended up getting detention as well for your efforts" Draco's eyes widened as he remembered, but as he didn't say anything I took it as my cue to continue.

"In our second year you were the first person to ever call me a mudblood…Ron tried to defend my honor but since his wand was broken the spell he cast ended up rebounding on himself" Again Draco seemed to remember this, a small smirk even creeping onto his lips at the thought of Ron vomiting slugs.

"In our third year Hagrid's hippogriff Buckbeak clawed you so you had him sentenced to death. I punched you when I found you trying to watch his execution" Draco looked at me this time, his mouth agape, I knew I didn't have to continue but there was just one more memory I wanted to get out of the way.

"And in fourth year Professor Moody turned you into a ferret" Draco noticeably blushed. Despite the situation I was in, I smiled.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked. He frowned; trying to think how many of these facts I had given to him could have spread around the school.

Everyone knew we had had detention in our first year, but no one knew why, everyone knew about Draco calling me a mudblood… Merlin knows he did it enough, absolutely no one but the small group that witnessed it knew that I had punched Draco Malfoy, mainly because he didn't want to lose his reputation and I didn't want to get into any trouble, and everyone, even people that didn't attend Hogwarts knew about Draco's little furry side.

"I don't know" He murmured, looking at me, as if trying to see any sign of that bushy haired, buck toothed girl he had first met all those years ago.

"Draco think about it, I'm good friends with the Weasleys, my wand is so familiar because I held it to your throat more times than I can count…" He nodded, but still seemed a little unsure. A thought finally struck me and I knew the perfect proof.

"Here" I said, reaching up and taking my locket off and handing it to him, he looked confused as he took it.

"Open it" I urged.

He did as I said and gasped. He had seen the photo of me, Ron and Harry. He knew I was Hermione Granger.

"But you're so different!" He yelled, more out of disbelief than anger.

"And that's why I was perfect for this assignment" I answered, trying to see how he felt about who I was.

"I had that dream… I dreamt you were Hermione Granger… I just ignored it…" He rambled on. I didn't want to push him, but I needed to know how he was feeling.

"So what happens now?" I asked uncertainly, trying to stand up, but finding that my muscles were still too sore. I thought he would become angry as he realized who I was, but instead, he smiled.

"This is perfect!" He exclaimed, picking me up despite the whimper of pain I let out.

"The dark lord will be very pleased!" He laughed, hugging me too him. I pushed him away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled, backing against the wall.

"Rosie… you're going to help me right?" Draco asked, his eyes begging.

"It's Hermione!" I yelled, "And what am I meant to help you with exactly?"

"You're going to join me aren't you? You're going to help me capture Potter?" Draco asked, frowning at the look of horror on my face.

"I love you Draco, but I can't do that" I whispered. I couldn't believe he had just expected me to betray my best friend… knowing that's what he thought of me hurt more than if he had just handed me into Voldemort there and then.

"Why not…?" He asked anger evident in his voice.

"Because I love Harry, I could never betray him!" I yelled, just as angry as him.

"You love HIM?" He roared. I closed my eyes in annoyance at myself for my poor choice of words.

"As a brother Draco… it's like me asking you to betray Blaise and hand him into the order" I said, looking at him sternly. His face softened as he understood, typical man, didn't understand until you put it in his point of view. He frowned as he tried to think about what he could do. We stood in silence for a moment before I asked the question I had been dying to know.

"Do you still love me now that you know who I really am?" I whispered, not even sure if he could hear me. He looked up at me.

"I do Hermione" He whispered, making sure to say my real name. "But I wish I didn't" I nodded in understanding. By being in love we were just complicating everything.

"I can't betray the order Draco" I said, trying to make him understand.

"And I can't betray the dark lord Hermione, he'd kill me" Draco whispered. I felt sick at the thought, and before I could stop myself I had begun to cry again.

"What are we going to do?" I sobbed. He pulled me to him holding me close.

"I don't know" he whispered. "I can't be without you" that just made me cry harder.

"I didn't think you would react like this" I whispered guiltily. "You scared me so much before, I thought for sure you'd be disgusted at who I was, I was preparing to be tortured… or worse" I admitted. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Just because your name isn't the same doesn't mean you're not the woman I fell in love with…" He looked hurt that I thought of him in that way.

"I know, and believe me, I'm sorry" I whispered. I should have felt so happy right now, I had told Draco who I really was and he had accepted me, he wanted me in his life more than ever… but a horrible thought was lurking in the back of my mind.

"Draco…" I pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. "We're going to die aren't we?" We both knew we couldn't be in love, but we couldn't be without the other and we both knew that Voldemort would find out one way or another, and we would be murdered.

"Probably" He whispered back. "But I'll do everything I can to make sure we're not"

"We need to go into hiding" I suggested, "Somewhere far away, anywhere"

"He'll find us Hermione, no matter what. We need to go to the order, the dark lord doesn't know where your hideout is, you will be safe there" Draco said, avoiding eye contact with me.

"It'll be safe for me sure! You'll be taken to Azkaban and Voldemort will get you there" Draco shuddered at the use of Voldemort's name. It seemed strange; I hadn't been around anyone who was afraid of his name for a long time.

"Maybe we can make this work. I can make some fake documents about the Aisuru family… I can pretend you're a pureblood and Voldemort needn't know anything, we just have to be careful, and you'll have to lie to the order" Draco said, thinking quickly.

"We'll stay at this convention until it's over, so we don't raise suspicions" I suggested, he nodded in agreement. "And can Blaise keep a secret?"

Draco looked at me confused.

"We can't tell anyone Hermione, we have to be extra careful" He said.

"Yes but Blaise knows something is up, he already suspects me, it's only a matter of time before he brings it up to the other deatheaters Draco!" I exclaimed.

"You're right" Draco sighed. "I'll talk to him tonight about it"

He sat down on the bed and put head in his hands.

"Why did you have to be the order spy…?" He muttered in frustration.

"Sorry about that" I muttered, cringing as I sat down next to him from the pain from my aching muscles. Draco noticed this.

"I hurt you bad didn't I?" He whispered.

"It's not so bad" I smiled lightly, trying to make him feel better.

"Hermione I'm so sorry… I don't even know what came over me" I whispered.

"I'll admit Draco… you scared me, when I saw you point your wand at me I thought that was it…" I whispered, my hands fidgeting.

"I thought I was going to kill you" He admitted quietly, not daring to look at me.

"But you didn't" I replied, looking at him, waiting for his answer.

"I just couldn't... the dark lord taught me to be a cold killer. I got so good at it that I thought I could kill anyone without a second thought… but when I saw you screaming… all that training just left my mind…" He murmured. I took his hand in mine, squeezing it.

"That doesn't matter anymore Draco" I said softly, "All that matters is that I still love you and you still love me as much as you did before… you do right?" Draco smiled at me at my uncertainty.

"That's the second time you've asked, I'm starting to think you're not sure" He smiled softly at me.

"I know it's silly of me… but I can't shake the feeling… you used to hate me so much in school, you were too disgusted to even come near me. Then you fell in love with me when you thought I was a pureblood… So I have no idea what you're thinking now" I mumbled, glancing at is reaction quickly.

"I'm not the boy I was in school Hermione… My father had planted stupid beliefs in my head… besides, if I was so disgusted by you why would I be sitting so close to you, and holding your hand?" He whispered, squeezing my hand just to prove what he was saying.

I mumbled something under my breath that I knew he wouldn't hear and looked away from him.

"What was that?" He asked curiously, using his other hand to turn my face back towards him.

"I said I guess not…" I mumbled, smiling up at him.

"I love you just as much as always 'Mione… can I call you that?" He blushed deeply as he realized he didn't know my real nickname.

"Everyone else does" I giggled, brushing a piece of hair out of his eyes. He leaned into my touch and kissed my hand. I smiled at the small bit of affection.

He gazed at me for a long time, taking in every feature of my face; I was beginning to feel self-conscious, what if he suddenly noticed something about me that he didn't like? I blushed noticeably and turned my head, using my hair to cover the side of my face.

"You're gorgeous" He whispered.

He put his finger under my chin and made me look at him again. He then leaned over and kissed me. It was subtle and it was sweet and it made my stomach tingle with butterflies.

I pushed against his surprisingly smooth lips harder and felt his tongue lick my lower lip. I parted my lips slightly, allowing his tongue entrance. It wasn't until I felt his warm body lay on top of mine that I had even realized that I had moved back on the bed.

I could feel Draco grabbing at the smooth material of my shirt, trying to rip it off of me, I moaned and reached for his shirt, pulling it open and sending buttons flying everywhere. He chuckled into my mouth at my impatience.

The feelings that were going through my body now were different then the previous times I had kissed Draco. They were more desperate, more excited. I wanted more, much more and I didn't want to have to wait to get what I wanted.

I pushed Draco back off of me, breaking the kiss. He looked at me in confusion and disappointment, thinking that I wanted him to stop. How wrong he was…

I reached down to the bottom of my shirt, and pulled it up, I heard Draco gasp in pleasant surprise as my stomach and then chest was exposed. I wasted no time in ripping it off, not caring when I heard it tear.

It had barely been off for five seconds before Draco moved down on me and began to leave warm kisses along my stomach. He moved up slowly, trying to kiss as much of the exposed skin as he could. I moaned as he reached the tops of my breasts. He reached a hand up and rubbed one of my breasts gently through the bra. I moaned in impatience, wanting the nuisance piece of clothing out of the way.

As if reading my mind I felt Draco's arm reach under me, I arched my back up to allow him better access, and felt him unhook my bra with ease. He slid his hand out from under me and then moved to my bra straps, pulling them down slowly, enjoying watching me squirm in desperation for his touch. I felt my bra leave my breasts and heard Draco moan just seeing them. I knew he wanted to reach up and touch them but he wasn't done taking my bra off yet.  
He shook his head and tried to control himself before sliding the undergarment down my arms. Just as it left my body completely I let out a low growl of impatience, he chuckled at me.

"What's the matter, love?" He whispered in my ear huskily, I had to stop myself from moaning at the feel of his warm breath so close to my ear, "Getting impatient?"

I was about to reply with something not very ladylike when suddenly Draco's mouth closed around the nipple on my right breast and I gasped. His hand reached up and began to rub my left breast again now that my bra was no longer an issue. I closed my eyes in bliss and reached my hand down to run through his silky hair.

I knew I wouldn't be able to wait much longer if Draco continued to do that so I pulled him back up and crashed my lips against his again, fighting for dominance.

I moved my hands down his toned stomach and found his belt buckle. I undid it as fast as my fingers would allow me to, and pulled it out, dropping it off the side of the bed. My hands then began working on the zipper. I was prepared to just rip it down as fast as I could, but then I thought I'd be a little meaner than that. I pulled it down as slowly as I could, smirking as I heard him groan my name against my lips.

After the zipper was all the way down I slowly began to push his pants down his legs. I could tell it was torture for him; he wanted them off just as much as I had wanted my bra off.

I pulled away from the kiss and kissed a trail up to his ear.

"What's the matter, love?" I then whispered in it, "Getting impatient?"

He growled at me and pushed up on his arms, kicking his pants off, and pulling his shirt off of him completely.

"You want to play games do you?" He growled huskily. He moved down so his head was level with my stomach and began kissing the edge of my skirt. He then pulled my skirt down an inch and kissed the new bit of exposed skin. Each time he did this the more excited I got. His warm tender kisses were driving me crazy and I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

"Draco" I gasped, my hands in his hair. He finally pulled the skirt of, leaving me there in just my underwear. He began to kiss around the edges of my underwear, sending shivers up my body when I felt his warm lips touch my inner thighs.

"Draco…please" I begged, my hands roughly grabbing his hair now.

"Do you want something" he grinned, looking up at my face.

"I'm going to kill you soon" I whispered, gasping when I felt his fingers take the edge of my underwear and begin to pull them down. I raised my hips, making it easier for him. Draco threw my underwear on the floor at the end of the bed, and then turned back to me. He took in every detail of my now naked body and I could see his eyes cloud over with absolute lust.  
Biting my lip I sat up and put my hands on the top of his boxers. I looked up at him, more for his permission than anything. He smirked at me and put his hands on top of mine and helped me pull his boxers down.

Both of us were now completely naked.

Draco pushed me back down and lay on top of me. There were so many things I could feel, the warmth of his naked body on top of mine, how my breasts were pressed against his chest, his hot breath on my neck, yet all of this was so insignificant compared to the feeling of his member pressed hard against my leg.

He kissed my lips passionately before lifting himself up and positioning himself. He looked into my eyes to see if I was sure and when I smiled softly at him he entered slowly. We both threw our heads back in a low moan at the feeling we had both been waiting for.

Draco then pulled out and pushed in again, starting a rhythm. I gazed up at his face, he had his eyes closed in bliss and his hair was falling in front of eyes. I watched his body as he started to pick up the pace; I could see his arm muscles flexing as he held himself up, and beads of sweat were beginning to fall from his body onto mine.

I was no virgin; I was 22 for Christ sake! But never ever had I felt pleasure like this before. This wasn't just sex, this was making love, and whether it was that fact, or Draco's skill that made it so damn good I didn't know or care, I just didn't want this moment to end.

I threw my head back as a small wave of pleasure took over me, and I ran my nails down Draco's back in ecstasy, making him moan.

"Draco" I whispered, as I felt my climax coming, he didn't answer me; he just thrust into me as hard as he could. This was all it took for me and I reached my climax, calling out his name. My climax triggered his own release and he fell on top of me, breathing heavily. He rolled off of me and I gave him a chance to breath properly before snuggling up to him.

I didn't know why, but even though it was the middle of the afternoon, all I wanted to do was curl up and fall asleep next to Draco. Maybe it was something to do with having hardly any sleep last night, or too many drinks at the bar with Mi, Kat and Nat earlier, or maybe it was the torturing, or the sex I had just had? Maybe it was all of it, either way; there was no stopping me from going to sleep.

"I love you" I mumbled to Draco. And I wasn't sure if I had heard right, but I swear I heard him say "I love you too, Hermione Granger" before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/n: Got corny? But isn't corny sweet? :) I'm a bit nervous about this chapter, I had to re-write it until I was happy with it, but it doesn't stop me from still being nervous about what you think. Personally I loved writing it. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews! I'll make you a deal! If I can get at least 25-30 reviews, I'll update TOMORROW! If not, well, we'll see how good the reviews I did receive are :D

Love you all, any questions feel free to ask.

xSiriusxstalkerx

xx


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY : - )

I don't know how long I was asleep for but I knew I wanted it to be much longer… I'd been having the most marvelous dream that I had told Draco who I really was and not only had he accepted it, but he had made love to me- wait… was it a dream? A smile crept on my lips as all the details from earlier came back to me. Draco had accepted me for who I really was, none of this 'Rosalie' crap, he had actually told me, Hermione Granger, that he loved me, knowing full well who I was.

I rolled over and reached across the bed for the man I loved, hoping to snuggle against him, only to find that I was alone in the bed.

My eyes flew open and immediately closed as a bright light filled them. I tried again, squinting this time, and after a minute or so I realized that the 'bright light' was only from the fireplace.

I sat up and swung my legs off the side of the bed. I stretched my back before standing up, taking the sheet with me to wrap around myself.

"Draco?" I called out, looking around the room. I begun to feel queasy, what if Draco had realized what he had done and had regretted it?

"Draco?" I called again, my hands beginning to fidget.

"In here love" I heard him call from the bathroom. I relaxed noticeably before walking over to the bathroom door and opening it.

I gasped the moment the door swung open. Candles were floating all around the room. Much like they had in the great hall at Hogwarts, except these were only giving off a subtle glow.

I looked down at Draco who was sitting in the bath. He was leaning against the side with his arms stretched out along the top of the bath. His hair was plastered to his forehead from sweat from the steam. He looked positively gorgeous.

"So this is just your usual bath hey?" I laughed, leaning against the door.

"Oh no, for myself I usually have music and strawberries to dip in chocolate as well. But since I'm only doing this for you…" He grinned at me.

"Oh is that right!" I laughed, walking over to the bath and kicking some water at him. He ducked under the surface of the water and reappeared at my feet.

"So are you going to join me?" He asked, tugging on the sheet. I held onto it tightly.

"I just might" I replied, smiling at him.

I walked along the bath, Draco swimming along beside me so that he was directly in front of me.

I felt nervous about taking off the sheet, it seemed silly since he's seen me in all my glory earlier, but somehow when my mind wasn't clouded over by lust I felt very shy.

"Are you coming in or…?" Draco asked, startling me out of my train of thought. I smiled and him and nodded.

I stepped down onto the step carefully and taking a breath I let the sheet fall down onto the ground before I quickly stepped in, a blush rising to my cheeks. Draco must have noticed as I heard him chuckle.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" He asked, still chuckling.

"I just am!" I replied defensively, "And it's not funny" Draco pulled me too him, holding me to him closely.

"I don't know why" He replied softly, "You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid eyes on" I blushed even more if that was possible.

Draco moved around in circles with me still in my arms. He had his eyes closed in happiness with a huge smile plastered on his face. I was about to rest my head against his shoulder when I heard a faint melody in the air. I pulled away from him.

"Is that…music?" I asked, looking around the room in an attempt to see where it was coming from.

"It certainly is" Draco said, his eyes still closed.

"Now all we're missing is strawberries" I laughed. His eyes opened then, with a mischievous glint.

He raised his hand out of the water and clicked his fingers twice. Within seconds there was a loud crack in the bathroom and there was Nob, Draco's house-elf, holding a plate of strawberries and a bottle of wine with two glasses.

"Master called!" Nob squeaked, placing the strawberries down along with the wine and glasses.

"Is there anything else Nob can do for Master and his friend?" Nob asked nervously, looking at me and then back to Draco.

"No, that's all" Draco said, waving his hand towards the door. Nob bowed low, so his nose was pressed painfully into the marble floor before standing up and scurrying out of the door.

"You really should be nicer" I said quietly, "Maybe say thank you next time?"

Draco looked at me as if I had gone crazy, before his face softened.

"That's right; you're all for magical creature's rights aren't you? You tried to form some spew thing at school" Draco said, trying to hide his laughter.

"It was S.P.E.W! Not _spew_!" I yelled, getting ready to give him an earful before he put his fingers to my lips to quiet me.

"OK OK, I understand" he said quickly, "We'll talk about this later alright? Now let's just have a good night for now?"

I thought about it before nodding, giving him a small glare to tell him that the argument wasn't over. He chuckled in return and swam us over to the side of the bath where the strawberries were.

He reached for a large strawberry and dipped it into the bowl of melted chocolate on the side of the plate before holding it up to my mouth. I bit into the juicy fruit, my eyes widening at how wonderful it tasted. He smirked at me before eating the rest of it.

"Never in a million years would I have thought I would be eating something that _you _gave me" I smiled, picking up another strawberry and dipping it in chocolate. He smiled too.

"Well I promise it's not poisonous, can't be losing you just yet" He joked, before taking a bite from my strawberry before I could stop him.

"Hey!" I laughed, slapping his arm.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, here" He said, holding another chocolate covered strawberry to my mouth. I opened my mouth for him to put it in but instead I felt it trace my lips, smudging chocolate across them.

"Oh! You have a little something there" He said pointing it out, "Here, I'll get it for you" He leaned it and trailed his tongue around my lips before leaning in and kissing me.

"Much better" He smirked when he had pulled away. I laughed at him.

"How many girls actually fall for that move?" I laughed, rolling my eyes at him.

"Oh I don't need moves to make girls fall for me Miss Granger, I just do it for fun" I rolled my eyes at him again.

"You're so full of yourself!" I laughed, pushing him away playfully.

"Just another part of my charm" He grinned. I shook my head and smiled.

"I think all your previous girlfriends or…whatever you like to call them… have given you a big head my dear" I whispered in his ear, I felt him shiver at the feeling of my breath on his ear.

"You make it sound like I've had so many, love" Draco whispered, his voice sounding surprised.

"Well I assume with all the rumors and headlines such as 'Draco Malfoy leaves yet another potential Mrs. Malfoy' that you have had more than your fair share yes" I said, I didn't sound mad, but I certainly didn't sound impressed. Draco snorted.

"The Daily Prophet sees every woman that walks in and out of my house as a 'potential Mrs. Malfoy'. My mother's private hair-dresser quit because she couldn't stand the media constantly following her" Draco said, sounding slightly amused.

"Well how many girlfriends have you had then?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Well I dated Pansy in Hogwarts and then another woman straight after our 7th year" Draco admitted.

"What happened with her?" I asked curiously.

"Turns out she had a few boyfriends, all rich" He said, shrugging.

"Oh…" I mumbled awkwardly, "Did you love her?"

"Hardly, she was unbearable to be around, was only with her for a few weeks" I frowned.

"Then why stay with her so long if you couldn't stand her" I asked, already sure that I knew what the answer was.

"She was hot" Draco shrugged, "Something pretty to hold onto my arm at formal occasions, hardly saw her that much, probably too busy trying to fit in time for all five boyfriends, she'd stop in every now and again though… much to my mother's annoyance" Draco smiled at the memory of his mother.

"Well what about after her?" I asked, changing topics before Draco thought too much about his mother.

"No other girlfriends after that… didn't trust women to be honest" Draco shrugged. I narrowed my eyes.

"Then how many women that you weren't officially dating?" I asked suspiciously, Draco avoiding eye contact then.

"A fair few" He admitted, a blush rising on his pale cheeks.

"How many is a fair few?" I asked, becoming slightly jealous.

"What you have to remember is that I'm human and I get lonely too 'Mione" Draco said quickly. I sighed and nodded in understanding, by the sound of it, it was probably better that I didn't know an exact number.

"What about you?" Draco asked, trying to change the topic off of him, "How many people have you dated since Hogwarts?"

"Two" I said, smiling at him.

"Who were they?" Draco asked, it was his turn to be jealous, and by hell I hope he was.

"My first boyfriend out of Hogwarts was a muggle actually…" I admitted shyly, Draco had a look of shock on his face. "I was nineteen, his parents are friends with mine, and I met him when they came around for dinner on my mum's birthday"

"What happened with him?" Draco asked, trying not to sound disgusted at the idea of dating a muggle.

"He broke up with me after he accused me of cheating" I answered, blushing.

"Did you?" Draco asked with wide eyes. He obviously didn't take me for the cheating type.

"Don't be silly" I frowned, "He only thought I was because I disappeared so often with no explanation, and I had none to give him. I was leaving for order meetings and other things to do with the magical world, I couldn't tell him that"

Draco nodded in understanding. "Alright what about boyfriend number two?"

"Oh… it…it was…umm… Oliver Wood" I said, blushing deeply. Draco's eyes were so wide I was afraid they were going to fall out of his head.

"You dated Oliver Wood!?" He exclaimed, "He's a famous quidditch player…that would have been all over the paper, how did I not hear about that?"

"Because I didn't want the attention, so we dated secretly" I answered truthfully, "Anyway, I left him because he was just too obsessed with quidditch, when he wasn't playing a match he was training, and when he wasn't training he was playing for fun. We're still great friends though" Draco just shook his head in disbelief.

"How long were you with Wood for?" He asked, I could tell by the sound of his voice that he hoped it was no longer then a couple of weeks.

"Two years" I replied quietly, I could practically hear him gritting his teeth.

"Why so long if you two never spent any time together?" He grumbled. I smiled at him.

"It was good for the first year, but he started get back into quidditch and I just became more and more unhappy with him until I couldn't take it anymore" I replied, stroking his cheek to make him smile.

"Did you love him?" He asked, not looking at me.

"I liked him a lot, but I can't say I ever loved him" I smiled, kissing his lips when he looked back at me. He seemed a lot happier.

"So um… I have just one more question…" Draco said awkwardly. I tilted my head curiously.

"Well… I noticed that you weren't a virgin… was it Wood?" He blurted out.

"You mean was Oliver my first?" I laughed, "God no, I was already twenty when I started to date him"

"Then the muggle?" Draco asked, he had a look on his face that told me the only word running through his mind was 'eww'.

"No not the muggle either" I said, beginning to blush. Draco looked completely confused.

"Oh god it wasn't Weasel at school was it!?" Draco said, more disgusted then he had been about the muggle.

"I never had sex at school or with Ron" I said reassuringly, he noticeably relaxed.

"Then who was it?" He asked, gazing at me intently.

"It was…Charlie Weasley" I mumbled, blushing furiously. Draco burst out laughing.

"Weasel's brother!" He laughed, I splashed water at him.

"It's not funny!" I huffed. Draco put his hand on my shoulder apologetically but didn't stop laughing, I shrugged it off.

After a while he managed to calm down enough to manage out one more question.

"How the hell did that happen?" He was still chuckling a little.

"If you must know when I eighteen Bill sent me to Romania for a week to check out a suspected death eater hideout, our suspicions were wrong so instead of going straight home I called in to say hello to Charlie before leaving. The both of us has been lonely for a while so one thing led to another, OK?" I muttered. Draco nodded, trying hard not to laugh.

"I would have loved to have seen Weasel's reaction at that!" Draco said, beginning to crack up again.

"Ron never found out, no one did. Ron would have hit the roof, I can't even imagine how upset Bill would be, and Fred and George wouldn't have left poor Charlie alone if they knew. We never told a soul, so please don't mention it to anyone" I begged, taking hold of his hands.

"I'll be sure not to let it slip when Weaselbee and I get together for a lovely chat over lunch next week" Draco said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him.

"They're not as bad as you think" I smiled at him.

"Doesn't mean they're as great as you think they are" Draco muttered, I laughed at him.

"You know if you're going to be with me you're going to have get along with them, or at least be friendly" I said, biting my lip in an attempt to keep me from laughing at the horrified look on his face.

"That's like me saying you have to become chummy with the dark lord!" Draco scoffed.

I laughed and pulled him into a kiss.

"What that was for?" Draco grinned once I had pulled away.

"Nothing, I just felt like it" I laughed.

"Well, do you feel like it again?" He smirked. I laughed and leaned in again, capturing his lips.

Our sweet kiss turned into a heated passionate kiss in seconds and before either of us knew it Draco had me pushed hard against the side of the bath, kissing me ferociously and pushing his arousal against my leg. I moaned as I felt it and pulled away from our kiss to start trailing kisses along his draw while grinding my hips against him, making him moan.

Over his moans I could have sworn I heard a voice, I shook my head slightly and decided that it was nothing before I continued to kiss along his jaw and up to his ear.

I stopped again, the voice was back. I was positive I heard it this time.

"What's wrong, love?" Draco groaned, trying to pull my head down to his neck.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, straining my ears to hear the sound again.

"I didn't hear a thing, it's just your imagination" Draco tried to reason.

"Listen" I said to him, stopping him from trying to kiss me. Draco sighed and listened.

"Draco?" The voice called.

Draco's eyes widened and he waved his hand and turned off the music.

"Draco, are you hear man?" It was Blaise.

"Fuck!" Draco cursed, jumping out of the bath and running over to the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a second!" Draco called through the door before running into his wardrobe.

I sat in the bath in annoyance. Blaise was really pissing me off lately. Did he think he could just barge into Draco's room whenever he wanted and steal Draco's attention?

Draco emerged from the wardrobe, wearing long black pants, a white button-up collared shirt (which he had tucked into his designer pants) and fancy black dress shoes.

"It's just Blaise" I muttered as he walked towards me with a white bathrobe in his hand, "Not the queen of England" Luckily Draco didn't hear me.

"Here" He said, placing the bathrobe at the side of the bath. "Come out when you're ready" He then left the bathroom.

"Yep, really romantic" I grumbled, grabbing a strawberry and biting into it angrily.

I got out of the bath and dried myself of as best I could with a towel before throwing on the bathrobe and making my way over to the door. I stopped before entering the room, and instead pressed my ear against the door, listening intently.

"I haven't seen her since she came here" Blaise said hurriedly. "What happened?" He sounded way too eager.

"I sorted things out" Draco said casually. I heard Blaise chuckle, he must have thought Draco had either killed me or sent me to Voldemort.

"So she's out of the picture?" Blaise said, clapping his hands together.

"Not entirely" I heard Draco admit nervously.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked in confusion. Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably and I took this as my cue to come out.

Blaise's eyes were that of fury and disgust when he saw me exit the bathroom.

"Hey" I mumbled awkwardly. Blaise took in what I was wearing and then for the first time seemed to notice all our clothes spread around the bed.

"Oh yes, you certainly sorted her out" He spat at Draco. Draco sighed in vexation.

"Did you even take it to account what I said? What about the envelope?" Blaise yelled. "She's no good, why would you believe her over your best friend!"

"Blaise calm down" Draco said casually, leaning back against the sofa.

"How can I calm down when you're practically throwing yourself into Azkaban?" Blaise yelled.

"No one's going to Azkaban" I said confidently, walking over to Draco.

"You Keep away from him!" Blaise snarled at me, pointing his wand straight at me. Draco stood up and stood in front of me.

"That is quite enough!" He roared, Blaise dropped his wand immediately, and I must admit, even I was scared by the anger in his voice.

"You will never point your wand at her again, you hear me?" Draco said in low and dangerous voice, which was just as frightening.

"I can't believe this" Blaise spat, shoving his wand back into his pocket.

"Now, you need to sit down and I'll explain everything" Draco said, is voice returning to normal. Blaise did as he said and Draco and I sat directly opposite him.

"Now, I did take into account what you said" Draco said, "And I agree, it all made perfect sense, the envelope, her wand, her personality, her knowledge of Hogwarts, everything"

"Then why is she still here?" Blaise hissed through gritted teeth.

"Because I love her" Draco said, smiling at me. Blaise practically choked hearing that. Draco decided it was best to ignore him.

"Now, as I was saying, I thought about everything, and including information of my own I decided to confront her, like I said I would" Draco paused, expecting Blaise to say something, when he didn't he continued.

"Believe me, I was far from nice, and it killed me to see her like that, but I got what I needed" Draco said, his hand holding mine tightly as he remembered placing me under the torture curse.

"And?" Blaise asked desperately.

"And you were right" Draco said, squeezing my hand now for reassurance.

"What do you mean I was right?" Blaise asked in confusion.

"She wasn't to be trusted in the slightest" Draco said, smirking at me, I tried to hide my smile.

Blaise looked at us in disgust; he obviously took what Draco had said the wrong way.

"Take this seriously Draco, she's no good, I am certain she is the order member!" Blaise yelled in frustration.

"So am I" Draco answered. Blaise's eyes widened and he smirked, pulling his wand out again.

"So, you called me here to help you capture her?" Blaise asked, smirking uncontrollably.

"Why would I need your help to capture a single witch?" Draco laughed, looking at me apologetically when I glared at him.

"Then why the hell did you need me here!?" Blaise yelled, standing up in his frustration.

"Sit down Blaise" Draco said, rolling his eyes. This seemed to annoy Blaise, but he did as he was told.

"Rosie isn't a threat, not anymore" Draco said calmly, Blaise snorted.

"I doubt that" He sneered at me.

"No really, I told Draco everything, I'm not a threat" I said, grabbing onto Draco's hand with my other one as well as my nerves grew. Blaise glowered at me.

"You may have Draco wrapped around your finger but you don't fool me!" Blaise shouted.

"I would appreciate if you didn't shout at Hermione" Draco said through clenched teeth.

"She deserves… what did you say?" Blaise asked his eyes wide as he looked at me and then back to Draco.

"You heard me, don't yell at her" Draco answered.

"No, what did you _call _her?" Blaise asked.

"Hermione" Draco smirked. He squeezed me reassuringly when he felt me fidgeting.

"Hermione… What as in GRANGER?" Blaise asked, astonished.

"The one and only" Draco answered.

Blaise stood up again, this time ignoring Draco's order to sit down.

"We have to hand her into the dark lord immediately! She's exactly what we need, good job Draco!" Blaise laughed, walking towards Draco to clap him on the back.

"I think you must have misunderstood…" Draco said, stopping Blaise in his tracks. "I am not going to send Hermione to her death…"

Blaise just looked at him in shock.

"How can you defend and protect an order member Draco?" Blaise yelled in disbelief.

"Because I love her" Draco said, as if the matter was solved.

"No, Draco… Do you have any idea what you are saying?" Blaise yelled, "You just said you're in love with Hermione Granger, muggle-born and member of the Order of the Phoenix!"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Draco said, standing up and twirling his wand in his fingers.

"As a matter a fact I do! You're risking everything, your place beside the dark lord, your friends, your family and your life" Blaise hissed.

"Let's get one thing straight Blaise, my family is dead, Being the Dark Lord's right hand man has turned me into a monster, my life isn't worth living without Hermione in it and if my _friends _were real friends they would support me" Draco hissed.

"I'm being a real friend and telling you that you're about to ruin your life by being with that slut muggle-born" Blaise snarled. Draco's eyes flared with anger and he pointed his wand directly at Blaise, Blaise retaliated and in turn, pointed his wand at Draco.

"Stop it, the both of you!" I yelled, stepping in between them, "You're acting like idiots!"

"Who asked you?" Blaise spat. Draco's grip on his wand only tightened at this.

"Blaise, you had no problem with me when you thought I was a pureblood. I can understand you looking out for Draco but I have told him everything, I have nothing to hide, you can use veritaserum on me for all I care! There is no reason not to trust me anymore, I told Draco everything, and we're telling you everything. I'm not going through with the orders plans, I can't. Please, I don't want the two of you to lose your friendship over this" No… I didn't want Blaise to run away and tell Voldemort all about Draco and me.

"I don't plan to lose our friendship over this… but I'll be damned if I'm going to support what you're doing Draco!" Blaise yelled.

"I understand" Draco nodded.

"Have you even thought about what you're going to do!?" Blaise rambled on.

"We're keeping this Rosalie pureblood act up, making up fake files about her and her family. Hopefully no one suspects us" Draco said quietly. Blaise let out a bitter laugh.

"And you really think the dark lord won't find out?" He said harshly. Draco looked down at the floor and then back up at his friend.

"I know he will sooner or later, then we go into hiding" Draco said, for the first time ever I saw real fear in Draco's eyes, but not fear for himself, it was fear for me.

"You're going to get killed!" Blaise yelled angrily.

"Possibly…" Draco said quietly, looking and me sadly. Blaise shook his head in anger.

"You're throwing it all away for some girl!" Blaise yelled angrily, storming towards the door.

"You can't tell anyone" I yelled as he stormed past me. He didn't answer; he just threw the door open and stormed out, slamming the door hard behind him.

"Why are you crying, love?" Draco asked, rushing to hold me. I hadn't even noticed I was until now.

"He's not going to tell anyone, I know him, and he won't" Draco said soothingly, "Just give him a while and he'll calm down, he always does"

I nodded but I didn't stop crying.

"What are you going to do" I whispered sadly. He sighed.

"I don't know"

* * *

a/n: Yeah so remember how I said i was going to update the very next day? Yeah last time I make that promise, my ancient laptop finally died... But I can bet if I hadn't of made a promise to you guys it would have been absolutely fine... I hate that laptop... But yes, I've been writing for the last few days on my partner's computer, trying to remember my now lost chapter word for word, it's not exact, but it's pretty damn close so I hope you all enjoy!

And to frenchpiment... You have a very good point and I apologize, I'll be sure to not use the next chapter as leverage for reviews.

Now I've had a few readers ask about the dream earlier in the story. My story is already completely planned out, I know exactly whats going to happen, and one of the rules I go by is you don't introduce a gun into the story if that gun isn't going fire by the last chapter - so, in a way of speaking, yes, that dream is very significant.

Anyway, Just because I'm not going to demand a certain amount of reviews for the next chapter doesn't mean I'm not going to ask you all what you think by telling me in a review :) I hope to have the next chapter up shortly!

xSiriusxstalkerx


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE : - )

After Blaise had left last night I had fallen asleep fairly early, just seeking an escape from the world for a little while, so it was of little surprise to me when I woke up at sunrise the next day.

Sunrise had been my favourite time of the day back at Hogwarts… the air was fresher and the world seemed brighter at sunrise. Plus it was the beginning of a brand new day and a brand new adventure. Nowadays though I looked at the start of a day with dread, not knowing what could happen or which of my friends could fall into enemy hands. These were darker times, and it was sunset everyone looked forward to now, seeking solace in the fact that they had survived another day.

I untangled myself from the sheets and slid out of the bed, careful not to wake Draco this early. I knew Draco hadn't gotten to sleep until late last night; I could tell by the dark circles under his eyes. I felt sorry for Draco, this must have been hard on him, and already he had sacrificed a lot for me, now he risked losing his best friend, the one person that had always been there for him. Maybe he was right, maybe Blaise just needed the night to calm down, and at breakfast he would act like none of this had happened… that's what Draco was hoping for, and Draco knew Blaise better than anyone else… right?

I sighed and rubbed my temples. If I thought it was tough now, then I was in for a huge shock when good old Voldie found out about our secret relationship.

No! I needed to stop thinking like that… Voldemort would NOT find out about us, we were going to try our hardest to make sure of that, even if it meant that I had to be Rosalie Aisuru for the rest of my godforsaken life.

I bit my lip in frustration, trying to hold back a scream of anger I was aching to let out. I quickly walked out onto the balcony, just in case I couldn't keep it in. Suddenly all feelings of frustration and anger drained from my body as I looked up into the sky. Merlin it was beautiful.

I stumbled backwards into one of the chairs and just gazed up at the sky that almost seemed like it was on fire. Brilliant shades of orange, red and yellow shrieked across the sky and in the horizon a magnificent blinding light was beginning to emerge. I sighed in content as I remembered the reason I used to wake up so early in school to watch this. It had always used to take my breath away, and apparently it still did.

I almost screamed in fright when my thoughts were interrupted by a loud _crack _next to me. I looked onto the table and saw a steaming mug of coffee, I smiled and turned to look inside, I couldn't see Nob, but I knew he was watching so I mouthed a grateful 'thank you'. I hoped it made him happy with himself. I had long ago learnt that all house elves wanted was to be treated fairly, and at most complimented every now and again on a job well done. The approach I had taken in school of knitting them clothing and leaving them around the place only offended the poor creatures, so I had quickly ceased that, although I still knitted a sock or two for Dobby.

I picked up the strong smelling coffee and took a grateful sip, not minding in the least that it burnt my tongue. My coffee addiction had started in seventh year, when I was studying for my NEWTS; in fact, I think a lot of people took up coffee then.

I don't know how long I was sitting there, admiring the sky, but before I knew it the sun was well up and the brilliant sunrise colours were fast disappearing. I was wide awake after my coffee and I was just considering a shower when I heard a knock.

I walked inside and saw that Draco was still asleep. I bit my lip nervously, should I answer the door for him? What if it was one of his death eater friends? The knock sounded again and I made up my mind. I quickly ran over to the door and pulled it open shyly, only just remembering that I was wearing nothing more than Draco's shirt.

"Good morning to you Madam" A middle aged man said happily, "Would you be interested in purchasing a copy of the daily prophet?"

I nodded and patted the shirt I was wearing for a few sickles, finding none I smiled at the man and excused myself for a moment.

I quickly searched the room for any amount of money, finally finding a few galleons in the bottom of a draw I had been bold enough to search. I quickly returned the door.

"Here you are" I said, handing him a galleon and taking a paper from him, he gave me my change and bowed shortly.

"'Ave a good day madam" He said, before continuing on. I was surprised to see that he knew to skip my room.

I took the paper back inside and sat down at the sofa. Unfolding it I was very disappointed to see the same boring 'How to keep your family safe' article on the front page. Honestly, that wasn't even news!

All the same I flicked through the pages, looking for anything that could hint death eater attacks. I knew Bill would be doing the exact same thing about now.

_Azkaban Guard Found Dead – Suspected Murder_

My eyes immediately glued themselves to the small paragraph towards the back of the Daily Prophet. All it said was that a Guard had been found dead outside Azkaban walls, with (apparently fatal) injuries to the head. It also said that Aurors were investigating.

I couldn't believe it… that was probably bigger news than anything other crap in the paper and they had it near the back with no more than a small paragraph written about it. That should have been front page news! Not some stupid safety tips! Obviously the ministry was embarrassed that in these dark times the place where they locked convicted death eaters away was a crime scene.

"Mongrels" I growled under my breath, absolutely fuming that the ministry was more concerned about its image then its job to inform the wizarding world PROPERLY of what was going on.

"Who's a mongrel?" I heard Draco mumble sleepily. I looked up, seeing him sitting on the side of the bed, trying to gain the energy to get out altogether.

"The ministry, as always" I smiled at him, trying to calm down as best I could.

"What'd they do now?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes, obviously he wasn't a huge fan of then ministry either.

"There has been a murder at Azkaban, and they're trying to hide it in a tiny article at the back of the paper like it's not worth reading!" I exclaimed angrily, beginning to feel my temper rising all over again.

"How did you get today's prophet?" Draco asked, frowning at me. Whatever answer I had expected, that had not been it.

"One of the hotel staff was selling them to people like always, I hope you don't mind but I borrowed a galleon" I said, smiling at him.

"You answered my door!?" He yelled. I frowned at him.

"Yes, is that a problem?" I didn't like his attitude one bit.

"YES! It could have been anyone! There are over fifty deatheaters in this hotel Hermione!" He yelled, grabbing my arms and shaking me slightly as if that would put some sense into me.

"Draco you're over reacting, it was just the man handing out papers" I said, rolling my eyes and pushing him off.

"Did you know it was him when you answered the door?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well… no, but it's only answering the door, there's no harm in that!" I said defensively, he was making me feel like a child and I really didn't like it.

"Hermione, try and understand that the women I bring back to my room don't answer my door, in fact they don't touch anything but the bed. They know their place" Draco said, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I'm not another one of your sluts Draco!" I said angrily, standing up to seem intimidating… at my height it really didn't work.

"I know you're not, but if we want to live to see tomorrow you have to act like you are!" He yelled back, just as angry.

We stood there, glaring at each other, daring the other to argue even more, eventually it was me who spoke up.

"I'm going to get changed, I'll meet you down at breakfast" I said, removing my eyes from him and walking towards the door.

"You don't want to open the door for me, do you? Because I'm just so useless" I said sarcastically, he growled in frustration and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door. I did the same to his door once I was out.

How DARE he tell me how to act! I was not another slut he could control like a puppet, I was my own person! I was independent! The very nerve…

I unlocked my door and stormed into my room, slamming my door behind me, my thoughts were getting nastier and nastier.

It wasn't until I was in my wardrobe, zipping my dress up that I realized that he was right.

"Shit" I muttered. I hated being wrong, it meant I had to apologize, and that was one thing I was not good at.

Now instead of storming around because I was angry that he had no respect for me, I was storming around angry at myself for being wrong. I had made an absolute idiot out of myself; I didn't handle embarrassment well…

Well, the damage was done, all I could do was apologize and hope that he didn't make fun…

I slipped a pair of heels onto my sore feet and cringed… I had never worn heels this often… it was excruciating to say the least. I stood up slowly to give my feet time to adjust before I walked over to the mirror to see what I was wearing was appropriate.

I was wearing a plain white dress which flowed at the bottom with an emerald green sash around them middle. The heels were also green to match. Already I was sick of dressing like a Slytherin, yet really this was only the start of it. I cringed at the thought.

I checked the time and realized I had been getting ready for half an hour now, Draco was probably already at breakfast waiting for me!

I quickly piled my hair into a bun and ran out of the door, only just remembering to lock it in my rush.

I bolted down the corridor and down the stairs; I could hear the noise from the dining area as I hurriedly walked towards it. The noise wasn't a welcoming chatter; you could tell they were all formal snobs by the delicate clinking of the plates and the occasional polite laugh.

I sighed to myself. Why Draco Malfoy? Why did I have to fall in love with Draco fucking Malfoy!? I couldn't have been happy with a nice boy from the order, who had the same beliefs and was accepted among my group as I was with his. We could move into together and not have to be in hiding because no one was going to kill us for just being together… But no, I chose to fall in love with the head deatheater.

I was startled out of my thoughts as a door to my right opened and someone pulled me in. In my panic I pulled out my wand and pointed it directly at whoever my attacker was.

"…Blaise!" I said in shock, quickly lowering my wand. I looked away in embarrassment, deciding instead to look around the room. It was a broom cupboard... How charming. I looked back at him and we stared at each other awkwardly until finally he broke the silence.

"Hey…" He said uncertainly.

"Uh… Hi" I replied, wondering what it was that he wanted. He seemed friendlier than I thought he would be. That was a good sign… right?

"Look, I'm no good at this… but I just want to say sorry" He said, rubbing the back of his head, a habit of his I assumed. I didn't say anything, just waited for him to continue.

"All I could think was that you fought for the other team… You weren't on our side… But I didn't stop to think that you were Draco's choice..." He said, avoiding eye contact. I loved how he made the war sound like it was just a Quidditch match.

"Draco loves you, it's obvious, I've never seen him look at a girl like he looks at you… but I don't know you, so how can I know that you truly love him?" Blaise asked, finally looking me dead in the eye.

"Blaise I don't know what more I could do than give you my word… I'm sorry" I said honestly, wishing that he could look into my mind and see how I felt for his best friend. Blaise started to shift awkwardly.

"Last night…" He began "You… well you said I could… possibly, maybe use veritaserum on you?" His eyes looked pleading, I could tell that took a lot to ask, most people weren't up for the idea of taking a truth telling potion willingly, and I was one of them. I wanted to prove to Blaise that I loved Draco yes… but leaving myself vulnerable for questioning by a deatheater!? What if this was a trick to get information about the order out of me?

"I don't know Blaise…" I said warily, he nodded in understanding.

"I didn't think you'd be up for the idea… if it helps I only wanted to know the truth. Draco is my mate, he's more important to me than my own mother" Now I felt bad…

"Alright" I said, sighing in defeat.

"Alright as in…?" Blaise asked, trying not to look hopeful.

"Alright I'll do it" I said, trying to get rid of the feeling of regret. Blaise looked over the moon as he took a small vial of veritaserum out of his pocket.

I took the bottle from him, making a show of dropping a few drops on my tongue and swallowing so he knew I had taken it.

I handed him back the half empty bottle.

"Shoot" I said, uncertainly lacing my voice.

"Ok, something easy to start with, are you Hermione Granger, member of the order of the phoenix?" He seemed to look more hopeful then he should, probably praying I was just kidding about the Hermione thing and I really was a pureblood.

"Yes, sorry to disappoint" I said, making him blush in embarrassment.

"Oh um… Are you in love with Draco Malfoy?" His eyes bored into mine, awaiting the answer impatiently.

"Yes, I am" I said confidently. He smiled at my answer.

"Do you have any plans that may lead to Draco's arrest or death?" He asked, carefully trying to use a tone of voice that didn't sound accusing.

"No, _I _do not, the order does though, that's why we must be careful" I said. The last part was not necessary, but hell, I was earning brownie points.

"Would you betray the order for Draco?" These questions were all too easy, and they were starting to get on my nerves.

"Yes, without a second thought. I would do anything for Draco" Blaise definitely seemed impressed with my answers.

"Then I believe you" He said, putting a hand on my arm. "If Draco is in love with you, then you're going to be a big part in both our lives. If you need anything, tell me" I smiled warmly at him, the closest I'd ever had to brothers were Ron and Harry, but Blaise seemed to be rapidly becoming another brother figure in my life.

"Thanks Blaise" I said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek, just as I would Harry or Ron. He seemed taken aback by the friendly display of affection, but took no time to recover. By the looks of it he'd never had a sisterly figure in his life.

"Come on, I'll walk you the rest of the way to breakfast" He said, opening the door for me.

We seemed to leave the cupboard at a very bad time as at that moment Pansy and a few of her friends were walking by. I cringed; rumors were going to spread like wild fire.

"Well, well, well" She said resentfully. I didn't understand the resentment in her voice for a moment, until I remembered that Blaise had been keen on her last week. So really the only two men she was interested in, and in her mind I'd had them both.

"Pansy" Blaise said, acknowledging her in a bored voice… that wasn't going to help.

"Mind telling me what's going on Blaise _darling_?" She said bitterly, crossing her arms.

"Nothing that should worry you, I was just having a private word with Ms Aisuru here" He said, throwing a charming smile at her. Her friends giggled, Pansy however, was used to his charm by now.

"Is that what you call it?" She hissed at him. He rolled his eyes at her and pushed her out of the way, allowing me to walk first.

"I bet Draco will be very interested to hear about this!" She hissed as I walked past her. It was my turn to roll my eyes at her.

"Parkinson, you can tell him for all I care, just for the love of Merlin, get over him!" I replied, smirking at her. She didn't know what to say, she looked angry, upset and her cheeks were bright pink. All her friends were standing there, looking at her expectantly to say something back to me, but she was stuck for words. I winked at her, just to add fuel to the fire before walking down the rest of the hallway with Blaise and entering the dining area.

I found Draco in no time, his blonde hair being particularly easy to see. He was sitting alone at the back of the room with a scowl on his face. It was only then that I remembered that we had been fighting not that long ago. I waved to him to get his attention and he looked up, frowning for a moment when he saw Blaise standing next to me, his frown then turned into a smile as he realized Blaise must have gotten over his little tantrum from last night.

Draco stood up as we walked over, and before any words were spoken Blaise and Draco had embraced in one of those manly one armed hugs, the ones that say 'I love you mate but I'm not gay'. I stood back with a small smile on my face. At least they weren't like Harry and Ron who were so homophobic that they only shook hands.

They pulled apart fairly quickly, not wanting to give everyone the wrong idea before sitting down. I noticed Draco was trying his hardest to ignore me, glancing at me every now and again to see if I knew he was mad, I pretended that the breakfast menu was more interesting. I smiled when I heard him growl in frustration.

"What's up?" Blaise asked him, clapping his hands together happily as a large plate of bacon and eggs appeared in front of him.

"Oh nothing" Draco muttered, placing his menu down as a bowl of fruit appeared in front of him. I began to nibble on the French toast that had appeared in front of me, avoiding eye contact with both boys.

"Oh, you two are having an argument" Blaise said knowingly.

"No!" We both said too quickly. Blaise smirked at us.

"Well I think I might have to excuse myself for a minute, nature calls" Blaise smirked, walking away, leaving his breakfast, it didn't escape my notice that he went in the opposite direction of the toilets.

I looked at Draco who looked rather annoyed with Blaise for leaving.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly, reaching over and taking hold of his hand. He looked at me in shock.

"Did… did you just apologize?" He couldn't stop the smile creeping onto his face.

"Yes…" I gritted out, glaring at him, "Is there a problem with that?"

"It's just I've never known you to apologize without a fight, than again… you aren't usually wrong" I wanted to whack the smug smile off of his face. Instead I just grunted at him and continued to eat.

"How ladylike of you" He smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Come here you" He laughed, leaning over towards me and pulling me into a short kiss.

I smiled at him, for someone who had always managed to infuriate me at school; I found it impossible to stay mad at him now.

"I love you Malfoy" I smiled at him.

"I love you too Granger" He smiled back. My face fell as I quickly looked around.

"Don't say that!" I hissed at him under my breath, "You told me I had to be careful and act like your slut well then you mind not blowing our cover so stupidly?" Draco's face paled slightly as he looked around. The only table within hearing range had Marcus Flint and his two cronies, which thankfully were too preoccupied with two girls leaning forward onto their table, trying desperately to get the attention of any male, even if it meant they had to have their breasts popping out of their shirts to do so.

"No one heard" Draco said thankfully, letting out the breath he had been holding.

"But next time they might" I said warningly. He nodded.

"So, everything sorted?" We looked up to find Blaise smiling down on us; Draco smirked at him, which was all the confirmation Blaise needed.

"Good, I'm hungry" He said, sitting down and digging into his breakfast. I laughed at him, he reminded me of Ron… just he wasn't as clumsy and he was a lot more charming and good looking… It wasn't that Ron didn't get his fair share of attention from girls, it was just well… dark hair and olive skin got a lot further than the Weasley red hair and freckles.

"Good Morning Draco" We all looked around to see a woman wearing an exceptionally short dress batting her eyelashes at Draco. Blaise snorted.

"Go away Holly, I'm not in the mood" Draco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh I think you will be when you hear what I have to say" She smirked, sitting on the table next to him. I saw Draco shift uncomfortably.

"I said go away" He growled at her. She just shook her head and sighed.

"When will you learn that some people are just trying to be nice to you?" She sighed dramatically, "Look, I just came over here to tell you that your so-called best friend is sleeping with your… girlfriend" She spat out the last word. I could hear Draco muttering several curses under his breath.

"Look, fine, don't believe me, but they were seen leaving a broom closest earlier" She said angrily, before storming off, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the way her hips swayed as she walked away.

Draco looked at the two of us suspiciously.

"Is that true?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah it is-" Blaise started, stopping when he saw Draco's fists clench and his eyes flare with anger.

"I thought you seemed way too chummy" He hissed, the bad thing about magic was that your emotions made it go haywire, and at the moment Draco's fists were steaming.

"Don't be stupid" I said angrily, mad that'd he'd think that, "Blaise pulled me in there to talk honestly, he has half a bottle of veritaserum in his pocket to prove it" Blaise took it as his cue and waved the bottle in front of Draco's face.

"How else could I trust her?" He asked innocently. Draco calmed down and nodded.

"It's been a stressful past few days I think" He laughed awkwardly. Blaise and I nodded in agreement; except for me it had been stressful since I arrived at this stupid convention.

For the rest of breakfast we had to put up with calls such as "I hope the three of you are very happy together" and "Room for one more?" It wasn't that the calls were very rude or even creative; it was just that after the first fifteen times, it got annoying.

"This isn't exactly my idea of keeping a low profile" Draco muttered, I couldn't help but smile.

"You wanted a slut, and that's what they think you have" I said smugly.

"Well I didn't know you'd be so good at it" He smirked back.

"Oh bite me" I said back lamely, crossing my arms.

"Is that an invitation?" He purred, reaching under the table to rub my leg.

"Not in front of people" I whispered to him, indicating that Blaise was sitting there watching the show with amusement.

"Oh don't mind me, I've seen Draco do much worse" He grinned. When would boys learn that girls didn't want to hear about previous girlfriends… or worse, girls they just slept with for fun?

Draco removed his hand and coughed awkwardly, shaking his head subtly at Blaise to tell him not to say those things around me, I rolled my eyes at them.

"Well… um… who wants to go for a swim?" Blaise said quickly, trying to cover up his mistake by changing the subject.

"Yeah sounds great!" Draco said excitedly, glad that Blaise thought up something to break the tension.

I couldn't help but laugh at them, which probably confused them both to no end, it was just that the two of them reminded me of Harry and Ron so much and they had no idea. I could just imagine the look on Draco's face if I told him he reminded me of Harry sometimes…

I missed them so much every time I thought about them… I hadn't been away from them in this long since I dated Oliver. I missed everyone so much, but at the same time I was dreading seeing them… How could I lie to their faces and say that I had failed? Either way, my lying would begin tonight when Bill visited… something I was definitely not looking forward to.

* * *

a/n: Hello my gorgeous readers! I know I've been a bit slack with updating this chapter, so I thought I might put some effort into finishing it before I took months to update again... don't want to get back into that habit! Anyway, not a great deal of excitement in this chapter, but I promise, I've got some excitement coming up in the next couple of chapters!

Please review :D

xSiriusxstalkerx


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO : - )

My eyes fluttered open unwillingly as I heard a small crash behind me. What on Earth were those two boys doing!? I sat up and peeked over the back of the couch. Wizard's chess, they were playing wizards fucking chess while I was trying to sleep…

I groaned and rested my head against the back of the couch for a moment. We had spent the majority of the day down by the pools, and although it was fun, the jeers and snide comments from nearly everyone who had walked past us had really taken its toll on me… Instead of being an enjoyable relaxing day like we had hoped for, it had been more tiring than if we had run a marathon.

So it was for obvious reasons that the three of us had decided to reside to Blaise's room and order room service for dinner, although I couldn't imagine our absence from dinner to help in the slightest, it was a nice break.

But how had I fallen asleep? After dinner we had all sat down on the couches to talk and I had been lying down with my head resting on Draco's lap, I hadn't been tired, I had just been resting my eyes from what I could remember…

I giggled at my childlike thoughts, 'resting my eyes' had been a favourite saying of mine when I was young so I wouldn't be sent to bed, even if I was about ready to pass out from exhaustion, maybe we always kept a little bit of our childhood behavior…

I pulled my head away from the couch and blinked again, trying to force my eyes to stay open. I looked around the room trying to look at anything to keep focused. Wizard's chess certainly kept me focused, but it was such a barbaric game… wasn't normal chess ok? At least you didn't have to pick up the debris after each game… The fire wasn't a good thing to stare at either… the dancing colours of red and orange and yellow just made me more aware of the warmth surrounding me, encouraging me to go back to sleep. I groaned at it, wishing the room wasn't so damn cozy. Both the boys looked around at me when they heard my groan.

"Hello sleeping beauty" Blaise smirked, taking in my messy bed hair and red eyes, I gave him the finger. Draco smirked as well.

"Go back to sleep love, I'll wake you up when we're going back to my room" He said kindly. I shook my head, trying to be stubborn.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily, searching the room for a clock.

"Just after midnight" Blaise answered, finding great amusement in my tired state.

Just after midnight? Had it already been that long!? Fuck...

I lay back down on the couch, trying to close my eyes and go back to sleep, but something was bothering me… I'd forgotten something, I knew it, and it was going to annoy me until I remembered.

I had my wand, so that wasn't it, I had only owled Harry and Ron not long ago, and even if I hadn't it wasn't that big of deal because Bill could easily tell them how I was goi- BILL!

"Shit!" I yelled, jumping up off the couch and running towards the door, ignoring the confused looks on Blaise's and Draco's faces.

"Be back later!" I called to them before slamming the door behind me and running straight into my room, barely giving myself the time to unlock the door.

"Nice of you to show up…" an all too familiar voice said.

"Ron?" I laughed in surprise, running up and hugging him, before throwing myself on Harry who was so far remaining silent.

"I brought them to surprise you, hoping you might actually be here" Bill said uncomfortably.

"Oh I know I'm sorry" I said, still too happy about seeing my best friends to sound apologetic.

"It's not like you to be this late, a little late I can understand, but a couple hours?" Bill said, I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm here now, that's all that matters" I said, trying to lighten the mood in the room. Ron shook his head.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Working on my mission?" I said uncertainly.

"You didn't have to sleep with him Hermione… that wasn't part of your mission" Harry said, finally speaking up. I looked at him in shock for a moment, how did he know?

"W…what do you mean?" I stuttered, starting to fidget nervously.

"Look at you… messed up hair, dress crinkled and falling off your shoulder… it's a little obvious" he said, coming to stand right in front of me with his arms crossed.

"How dare you Harry! You honestly think I would sleep with him!? How long have you known me?" I yelled, turning it all around on him. He looked taken back and embarrassed.

"But your hair-" Ron started, jumping in fright when I snapped at him.

"I was asleep!" He shifted awkwardly, looking to Harry to come to his defense.

"Where?" Bill said calmly.

"What do you mean 'where'?" I said in frustration.

"Where were you sleeping? Your bed is here" He replied, his eyes boring into mine.

What was I meant to say? I couldn't say with Miriam, Katrina or Natalie because I'd already told them I was working on my mission, and Bill would definitely pick up on that detail. I could only tell them the truth.

"I was asleep on the couch in Zabini's room" I admitted, closing my eyes, dreading their reactions. They were exactly what I thought they would be, Ron's face was red with anger and he looked like he was going to explode whereas Harry's eyes bulged and he looked like he wanted to throw something at me.

"How does that relate to your mission?" Bill asked, starting to lose his cool a little.

"Bill, he's Malfoy's best friend… I need his trust as well" I said. Bill's eyes bored into mine, making me wish for an escape route… there was always the balcony to jump off of…

"Why am I the one on trial here!?" I snapped at him, my irritation growing. "I did not have to do this mission Bill Weasley, you should be thanking me for coming here and putting my life on the line for the order"

All three boys looked at their feet guiltily. I smirked inwardly at my ability to make my friends feel like they were the ones at fault… if only they knew.

"Look 'Mione, we're sorry" Ron said, shrugging slightly, a goofy grin on his face.

"Apology accepted _Ronald_" I said, looking at the other two impatiently.

Harry mumbled a small apology, avoiding eye contact with me.

"What was that Harry? I didn't quite catch it" I said, smirking at him causing Bill to raise his eyebrows. I quickly turned my smirk into a smile… I didn't want them knowing that Draco's habit had rubbed off onto me.

"I said I'm sorry too" Harry said, his cheeks turning pink. I laughed at how easily embarrassed he was.

"Aww is Harry blushing?" I said in a mocking voice. Harry's blush went a darker shade of pink and he turned away, mumbling something that sounded a lot like 'shut up'.

"Now, your turn" I said, walking towards Bill, hoping to seem intimidating, unfortunately when I was up against someone as tall as Bill… intimidation wasn't really my forte.

He raised his eyebrows at me and casually leaned against the wall.

"My turn for what?" He said, grinning at me. At least I knew he wasn't mad or suspicious anymore.

"Bill…" I said slowly, giving him one last chance before I pulled out my wand. He laughed at me.

"Alright love, I'm sorry" I smiled at him, before turning back to Harry and Ron.

"Now that that's over, how have you been?" I smiled, taking both their hands and dragging them over to one of the sofas.

We must have talked for at least an hour. Harry and Ron had been updating me on everything going on in the order. For a start Tonks had made a full recovery from the other night. I had cringed when I thought back to what had happened. Sectusempra was one of my least favourite spells… Not only did you feel the white hot knives slicing you open, but if it wasn't treated immediately, you died. It was like two unforgivables in one.

Ron had also been assigned an order mission; although his wasn't full time… he had to find out about the disappearance of an order member's brother, who had gone missing last week in Hogsmeade.

Harry had no missions; in fact, he was barely allowed to leave Grimmauld, and when he did it was with at least five order members with him. I could tell he was completely miserable with the situation.

Finally Bill cleared this throat his get our attention.

"Harry, Ron, You better be getting back, Molly will be starting to worry" Bill said, our faces fell.

"They have to leave so soon?" I said, my eyes pleading with him.

"I'm afraid so" Bill said, shrugging apologetically, "I promised Molly that I would have the boys back by midnight… and as its half past one I can honestly say that she's probably digging my grave as we speak. We all grinned at this.

"Alright guys, you look after yourselves ok?" I said, hugging each boy and giving them a kiss on the cheek.

Finally Harry and Ron left with a strange whirl of colours as the portkey took them back to Grimmauld.

"So" I said awkwardly to Bill, looking around the room.

"So" he replied, laughing at how awkward everything seemed.

"How have you been?" I said, making polite conversation.

"Yeah good, been too busy with the order to even eat some days" He admitted.

"Bill! That's not healthy!" I reprimanded him.

"Yeah well, at least I can call seeing you order business, it's a good break" Bill laughed, I joined in.

"Glad I could help" I said back.

After our laughter had subsided we fell back into that awkward silence that I had just tried to get rid off. He shifted awkwardly next to me, clearly nervous about something.

"What's the matter?" I asked him, genuine concern evident in my eyes.

"It doesn't matter" He said, wiping the sweat off of his brow.

"Bill if something is bothering you it does matter" I said, rolling my eyes at him. "You can tell me anything you know"

Bill sucked in his breath and looked like he was suffering a huge mental dilemma before finally he exhaled and turned to face me.

"Bill what are you…" I never got to finish my sentence as before I had time to stop him his lips were on top of mine.

I struggled against him but he seemed to think I was just playing hard to get and he pushed me hard against the wall.

This was not right, I didn't want to be kissing Bill, in fact I didn't want to be kissing anybody but Draco…after his kisses Bill's seemed so… inexperienced and sloppy.

He pulled me away from the wall and pushed me over to the bed, his feet almost tripping on mine.

My mind was screaming at me to do something as we fell back onto the bed, break another lamp by knocking him out if I had too… But I didn't really want to hurt him that badly.

It was then that I felt him rub his hand against my breast through the material of my dress and I panicked. The next thing I knew he had rolled off of me, groaning in pain as he held his hands to his… more sensitive areas.

"I'm sorry" I said, quickly getting off the bed and standing up.

"What the hell Hermione?" He groaned, cringing in pain.

"It was an accident Bill, I panicked… I didn't mean to!" I stuttered, trying to help him up.

"You panicked? Why would you panic?" His face was starting to relax slightly, only to be replaced with a look of confusion.

"Because Bill, you were holding me down and kissing me" I said, as if it were obvious.

"Kissing you? You panicked because I was kissing you? But I thought you wanted it…" He asked, standing up slowly.

"It's not that I didn't want it Bill… it's just I'm not ready for a relationship or anything like that at the moment. It's a bad time…" I lied, the guilt eating at me.

Bill nodded, and pulled me into an awkward hug. "I understand" He whispered to me sadly. He didn't, I knew he didn't, I had no reason to not want a relationship... unless he still counted my break up with Oliver… but I think he knew I was well over that.

"Thank you" I whispered back, giving him a very small peck on the cheek.

"I had best be going" He said, trying his hardest to smile.

"Yeah, you probably have a lot of work to do…" I said, encouraging him to leave.

"Alright then… well I'll see you soon then" he said. He didn't look at me as he fiddled with the portkey in his pocket.

"Goodbye" I said, giving him a small wave to show him that he hadn't ruined our friendship, but as he looked up at me finally as the portkey began to take him away, his eyes seemed so sad that I was positive our friendship would never be the same ever again, and it was… more or less, my fault.

Perhaps I shouldn't have lied like that… but what was I meant to do? Just let him kiss me and eventually let him have sex with me? I wasn't a tramp and that wasn't even an option. So what else? Tell him that I wasn't interested in him because I had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy? HA! Killing him would have been kinder.

No… I had done the right thing for the moment…

I sighed, Draco and Blaise would be waiting for me, and I'd already been over an hour, so they'd definitely be anxious by now.

I fixed up my dress and ran my fingers through my hair, tidying it up. I then practiced smiling for a moment before I was confident enough that my smile looked sincere.

I walked out into the hall and locked my door before making my way to Blaise's room. I knocked loudly on the door a few times to announce I was back before walking inside, not even waiting for their reply.

"I'm back" I said, smiling at them. They both looked at me, Draco with a frown, Blaise with one raised eyebrow.

"Where did you go?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Bill was visiting tonight, to see how I was going… and he brought Harry and Ron" I smiled. Draco's eyes narrowed at this.

"Pothead and Weasel were in this hotel?" He growled, clenching his fists in frustration.

"Yes _Harry _and _Ron _were" I said, giving him a disapproving look for the very immature names he had called them.

"Were you alone with anyone?" Draco asked innocently, pretending he wasn't really interested in my answer. I looked at him with confusion for a moment before Blaise caught my attention by pointing to his lips.

I quickly ran over to the mirror before answering Draco. I had lipstick smudged all around my lips… It was obvious that I had been off snogging with someone.

"Um… yeah I was" I said quietly, trying to rub away the lipstick around my mouth. I heard something smash and I quickly spun around.

Draco was standing up, the chess board broken into pieces on the ground from where he had knocked it over. He looked livid.

"Which one of them touched you!?" He growled his voice low and dangerous. "It was Weasley wasn't it, I'll kill him!"

"Define which Weasley you're talking about?" I said, my voice quavering in uncertainty.

"Which one do you… Wait… the older Weasley kissed you?" Draco was in so much shock he had temporarily forgotten to be angry, this suited me just fine.

"Yes…and I'm sorry he did Draco… I didn't know he had feelings for me. If it makes you feel better I kicked him in the groin…" I said, why did I always end up feeling guilty?

"You did?" Draco said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Yes I did, don't be too upset now" I said, frowning at both boys as they begun to laugh.

"It's not really that funny you know" I said, gritting my teeth in irritation.

"I'm sorry love, but you kicked the older Weasley… the one with the stupid ponytail and the fang hanging out of his ear, in the nuts" At this both boys doubled over again, laughing twice as hard this time.

I glared hard at the both of them before grabbing Draco by the shirt and dragging him out of Blaise's room and into the hall, I made sure to slam Blaise's door.

"What's wrong love?" Draco asked me, finally calming down.

"What's wrong!? What's wrong is I was placed in a really awkward situation by a close friend, and I had to hurt him to stay faithful to you and you think that's funny" I snarled at him. Whatever smile had been on his face was completely gone now.

"Come on love, you know I didn't mean it" Draco said, unlocking his door and holding it open for me. I walked in, making sure to shove him childishly.

"You're full of shit" I muttered to him, "You're not even jealous anymore"

Draco smirked at me now.

"Of course I'm not" He said slyly, "because no other man could satisfy you like I could"

I gave a short laugh and walked over to the balcony to look out at the view, but before I had opened the door Draco had pushed me against it.

"Draco what on earth…" I began, before gasping as he bit my neck.

"Could anyone else make you feel this good?" He purred, pressing himself hard into my back.

I didn't answer; instead I just closed my eyes and leant into him. He growled into my ear and spun me around so I was facing him. I hissed in pain as he slammed me back against the door.

"You didn't answer me" he said, his lips torturously close to mine.

"Draco…" I murmured, trying to lift my lips to his, but he wouldn't let me budge.

"Could anyone make you feel this good?" He said again, a smirk forming on his lips.

"No!" I practically yelled. I heard him chuckle.

"You're positive?" He asked, slowly sliding the fabric of my dress up and rubbing circles on my thighs.

I nodded, not trusting my voice at that point.

"Say it" he purred, bringing my dress up to my stomach and playing with the top of my underwear.

"Draco, please…" I whispered, bringing my hands up to help him pull them down, he batted them away and clucked his tongue.

"I won't ask again Miss Aisuru" He said, grinning at the control he had as he edged my underwear slowly down my legs.

"Yes, I'm positive" I whispered, attacking his pants with my hands. He was chuckling at me and I hated him for it, but god hating him only made me want him more.

Finally his pants fell in a heap around his ankles and he lifted me up, making my legs automatically wrap around him.

"God I'm good" He chuckled, preparing himself to enter.

"Oh shut up" I hissed at him, before being taken over by the feeling of bliss I had been so desperately craving.

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too short, but it's just an in-between chapter, the one before the important stuff ;-) Next chapter something exciting is going to happen, so I hope you all look forward to it. Tell me how much you want me to update and review and I promise to update asap, in fact I'll start writing the new chapter now. (Don't you just love public holidays? NO WORK!!) anyway, love you all :)

xSiriusxstalkerx


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE : - )

I was pulled out of the dream I had been having by a hand slowly grazing my cheek. I felt a smile pull at my lips.

"Morning sunshine" I heard Draco's soft voice whisper. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was propped up on his elbow, staring down at me with a smile on his face.

"Were you watching me sleep or trying to wake me up?" I asked him. He smirked at me and shrugged.

"Bit of both" He replied.

"Creepy" I laughed, rolling over and hiding my face under the blankets.

"I thought after sleeping with a Weasley you'd have a better idea of what creepy really was" He grinned, rolling me back over.

"Oh Ha, ha" I laughed sarcastically, "And I didn't sleep with him"

"Who said I was talking about old fang-head?" Draco laughed; I blushed noticeably and hid my face again.

"We don't talk about Charlie, ok?" I grumbled, kicking out at him when I heard him laugh harder.

"Don't worry, I'd be embarrassed too" Draco laughed, quickly jumping off of the bed before I hit him.

"Draco Malfoy, you are a horrible person" I growled at him.

"Sweetie, after what you used to call me at Hogwarts, that's a compliment" He smirked, crawling back onto the bed.

"I must admit, I do prefer 'sweetie' to 'mudblood'" I said, sitting up.

"Good, because you're going to have to get used to it" Draco teased, kissing me on the neck.

I smiled at him and lay back down, pulling the blanket back over me.

"Oh, no you don't, we're getting up now" Draco said, pulling the blanket off of me.

"I don't want to get up" I said, pouting at him. He smirked at me.

"That look isn't going to work on me" He smirked, I huffed.

"Now I'm going in for a shower, and when I get out you better be ready" Draco said, pointing a stern finger at me.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked innocently, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're not wearing anything love" He replied.

"Then I'm going to cause quite a commotion at breakfast aren't I?" I grinned, "Maybe we should just order room service for breakfast instead?"

"Nice try" Draco smirked, "But I stand by it, if you're not ready when I get out, I will drag you down to breakfast how you are" The scary thing is I didn't think he was joking…

I quickly made my way into my room and found a nice flowing skirt to put on along with a silk blouse. I liked it. I ran over to the mirror and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail with a silk headband to match the shirt. I then slipped on some heels and ran out the door and back into Draco's room.

"It took you twenty more seconds then me to get ready, and I had a shower on top of just getting dressed" Draco said from the sofa, clucking his tongue at me.

"Oh eat me" I said, giving him the finger. "I'll have you know I hurried for you"

"I'm glad" He said, smirking, "Now, let's go"

"You know, it's still not too late to just have breakfast in your room" I suggested, smiling sweetly at him as we left his room.

"It was never going to happen love" He replied, giving my hand a squeeze and smiling at me. I mumbled something nasty under my breath.

Eventually we made it down to breakfast, it wasn't hard to see Blaise, he was the only person sitting by himself, yet he seemed very pleased.

"Good morning" He smiled at us as we sat down.

"Why the hell are you so happy?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Just enjoying life my friend" He said, leaning back in his chair. Draco snorted at him.

"Who is she?" Draco asked, smirking at him.

"Why do you assume it's because of a girl?" Blaise asked, frowning at his friend. Draco just looked him in the eyes.

"Alright her names Rachelle" Blaise said, grumbling at the knowing the smile on Draco's face. "And, I have a lunch date with her today"

"Good for you Blaise" I said, smiling at him. Draco just rolled his eyes and poured himself a coffee. I frowned at him.

"That's great isn't it Draco?" I asked him.

"Yep, good on you Blaise can't wait to meet her" Draco said grinning evilly at his friend. Blaise gulped and looked over at me. I immediately caught on.

"She's not a relationship type girl… is she?" I asked, blushing slightly. Blaise cleared his throat uncomfortably and shook his head.

"But good for you mate" Draco said, enjoying the awkwardness between us. I kicked his leg under the table and the smile immediately fell from his face as he hissed in pain.

"Crazy bitch" he muttered under his breath.

"Spoilt bastard" I muttered back. He smirked at me.

"Ah listening to lovers whisper sweet nothings to each other" Blaise teased, taking a long sip of his coffee.

After that breakfast was quite peaceful. In fact, it seemed almost unusual to not be interrupted by some dumb slut, or have a taunt thrown at us. But luckily for us everyone had forgotten about the supposed love triangle rumor floating around about the three of us, instead they were more focused on the recent scandal happening in the 'pureblood world'. Apparently someone had slept with someone else and their partner had found out and so on so forth, it was all rather dull to be honest.

The three of us left our table and made our way upstairs.

"This is where I leave you" Blaise grinned, "Wish me luck"

"It's got nothing to do with luck" Draco winked back. I frowned at him.

"Don't encourage him" I said disapprovingly, slapping Draco's arm lightly.

"What did I do?" Draco asked innocently.

"Goodbye Blaise, behave yourself" I said, completely ignoring Draco.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try" Blaise grinned. By the look of the smile on his face, my guess was that this Rachelle girl was _very _attractive.

Blaise did all but skip down the hall into his room while Draco and I went back into Draco's room.

I flopped down on the sofa while he went and poured himself a drink.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked him.

"I can think of many, many things we can do" Draco grinned, raising an eyebrow at me suggestively.

"Things that require leaving the bedroom Draco" I said, trying to look stern but failing.

"Oh Miss Granger, I didn't put you down as a public sex sort of girl" Draco said, sniggering at the look on my face.

"You are disgusting" I said, trying to look scandalized. Draco just laughed.

"But seriously, what are we going to do today?" I asked again. Draco seemed to be deep in thought for a moment before he looked over at me.

"What's wrong with just staying here, being together?" He grinned.

"It's all well and good, but it'll get boring" I replied.

"You know, it's going to be very hard when you move in if just being with me is boring" Draco said jokingly. I looked at him in confusion.

"But that's not something we have to worry about just yet Draco" I said, frowning at him. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well that's just it; I was hoping that it would be something we would have to worry about very, very soon…" He said slowly, staring at me to see my reaction.

"Like, how soon?" I asked, scared as hell of the answer.

"Like… right after the convention" He said. I stood up in shock.

"You're joking right?" I blurted out, not really thinking my choice of words through.

"No, I can't say I am" He replied, looking quite offended.

"But it's completely irrational" I exclaimed, I was stuck between worry and happiness. I had the chance to move in with the man that I loved, but everything was standing in the way of that.

"Come on 'Mione, take a chance" He said softly, smiling at me.

"But I can't just move into your place, that's a bit obvious don't you think?" He thought for a moment before smiling again.

"Well then, we'll buy a house, you tell pothead and weasel that you're moving there for privacy, and maybe if we ever get through this, we can move into the manor"

"Ok" I mumbled, smiling at him

"Ok what?" He said, a smile beginning to form on his lips as well.

"Ok I'll move in" I said, louder this time.

Draco's smile grew even wider and he leant down and kissed me.

"That's what I wanted to here" He laughed happily, pulling me into a hug.

"I love you Draco" I whispered against his chest.

"And I love you _Miss Aisuru_" He whispered back, grinning at me, "Now, I have an idea of what we can do today"

I pulled away and looked up at him curiously.

"I was thinking we could leave the hotel and have a look around the city"

"Are we allowed to?" I asked him, not really caring if we weren't.

"I have no idea to be honest, but they can't stop us" He grinned.

"Well in that case, that sounds like a lovely idea, I'll just need to grab my wand from my room" I said. I was actually over the moon at the idea of having a look around the city, and the fact that Draco had suggested walking among muggles made me even happier.

I quickly left the room and made my way into mine with a smile.

"There you are!" I gave a small yelp in shock.

"Tonks?" I said, "What are you doing here?" I was happy to see her, to see for myself that she was ok, but on the other hand… her being here meant something had to be wrong.

"Bad business" Tonks said, shaking her head, no smile evident on her face.

"What's happened? Is everyone ok!?" I asked hurriedly. She held up a hand before I could ask anymore questions.

"Everyone is fine 'Mione, it's you everyone is worried about" I looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" I wasn't sure I wanted to hear the answer…

"'Mione, someone in this hotel has found out who you are" Tonks said quickly, looking around as if that person would jump out from behind the curtain shooting spells. "We need to get you out of here as soon as possible"

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't leave. Draco and I had made plans yes, but how would we find each other? The order had been trying to find him for years now with this convention being the only luck we'd had. I needed to talk to Draco straight away.

"I'll have to pack then" I said quickly. Tonks nodded.

"Do you need any help?" She asked, looking around for my bags.

"Um… no, I should be fine, but maybe you could just keep lookout outside in the hall?" It was a silly request really, I was safer with Tonks inside with me, but I knew Tonks wouldn't pick up on that detail; she was far too keen to please.

I smiled at her as she nodded obediently, her face beginning to change as she stepped out into the hall and closed the door.

I raced over to the fireplace, scribbling a quick note explaining everything that was going on.

I then threw it into the fireplace, ordering it to go to Draco's room. I prayed that he had his floo network enabled for messages. I knew hotels didn't allow people to transport via their floo system, but it some cases messages could be sent to different rooms assuming that they had allowed it to be enabled. Draco, I imagined would, being top death eater and all.

I paced worriedly for a few moments before my fireplace roared with a green fire and spat out a note. Quickly picking it up, I read it.

'_If you can lose her meet me in the forest outside the hotel NOW'_

How the hell was I going to lose her? She was guarding the goddamn hall! And no doubt there were more order members surrounding the hotel.

Well first thing was first, Tonks definitely couldn't be out in the hall if Draco marched out.

I pulled the door open and looked out into the corridor to see an attractive woman with long black hair standing only meters away with her back facing me.

"Tonks?" I hissed at her, she turned around immediately.

"What's up 'Mione?" She whispered back quietly.

"I changed my mind about the packing thing; could you give me a hand?" I asked politely, watching Draco's door worriedly. Tonks nodded and came back inside, her hair turning back into a more noticeable bright pink.

"What did you want me to pack?" She asked happily. I thought quickly and came up with an idea.

"I need you to go into the wardrobe which is in the bathroom, and start packing all my clothes" I said, pulling one of my bags out from under the bed and tossing it at her.

"Sure thing" She said, giving me a wink, I smiled back at her, almost feeling bad about what I was about to do, no doubt it would be quite embarrassing for her to lose me.

But that didn't matter; her embarrassment was a small price to pay to be with Draco. The moment she was out of sight I was out of my room and running at full speed down the corridor and down the stairs. I was attracting a lot of attention as I sped through the lobby, almost bowling people over.

Finally I was out of the hotel doors and running towards the shade of the trees. This was the hard part; order members would be swarming the place.

I slowed down as I came to a corner of the building. One thing I was trained to do in the order was approach any area out of view with caution. And thank god I did.

"What do you mean she's gone!?" I heard a voice yell. It was Kingsley.

I heard a faint reply. They must have been talking through their wands.

"Look again, we'll search the whole damn hotel if we have to" He replied back, I could tell he was not pleased at all.

I waited until I heard him march away. I gathered he was going to help look for me.

When I could no longer hear his footsteps anymore I took my chance and made my final run. Finally I was protected by the shade of the trees.

I made my way into a clearing that seemed oddly familiar, somehow I knew this was the spot that I was meant to meet Draco. It was obvious, but hidden.

I waited for what seemed like forever, but he didn't show up. I was beginning to panic… inside the hotel they wouldn't dare touch him but outside… while there was one of him and a stack of order members… My heart began to beat rapidly as I began to panic.

"Draco!?" I called out desperately, looking around, hoping to see him jump out from behind a tree and say 'here I am!'

"Draco?" I called out again; tears were streaming down my face as I ran to the other side of the clearing to see if I could see him coming.

"I'm right here 'Miss Aisuru'" He grinned, suddenly appearing. I laughed at our little joke, and then my face turned serious again.

"I was so scared" I said, leaning my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Why?" He asked with a frown.

"What if they had caught you? I couldn't live without you!" I cried.

"Hermione" My name sounded so beautiful coming from his lips. "I'm not going to get caught, I promise you"

"You can't promise such a thing" I said solemnly.

"I can and I did" He grinned, pulling me away from him and kissing my lips. I kissed back desperately; I felt like I had nearly lost him, which made it seem all too clear how dangerous what we were doing really was. If there was even the slightest chance that we were going to be taken from each other, then I wanted to make right now last. I knew he felt the same.

He pushed me against a tree, my back ached in pain but I didn't care. He lifted me up and I automatically wrapped my legs around is waist. We continued to kiss as I unbuttoned his shirt; finally it slid from his body and onto the forest floor. He groaned as I ran my nails down his back and quickly began unbuttoning mine.

"Well, well, well" Came a nasty voice. We forced our lips away from each others and stared, horrified, at the approaching figure of Lucius Malfoy.

"Father…" Draco said in complete shock. His father had died months ago from starvation in Azkaban. Well, at least that is what he thought.

"Don't call me father!" Lucius hissed. "I go out to find the son I haven't seen in years, and I find him about to fuck a mudblood in a forest like a common animal!" I flinched. It had been so long since I had been called a 'mudblood'.

"She's not a mudblood" Draco was quick to say. "Her name is Rosalie Aisuru; I met her at a pureblood convention"

"Don't lie to me boy! You know as well as I that she is the mudblood Hermione Granger" Lucius hissed, his eyes falling onto me. He looked at my legs, wrapped around his son's body. Draco and I both felt that if we made any sudden movement he would curse us to oblivion, so we had not moved from the position he had caught us in. Lucius' eyes traveled up my body to my chest. I quickly closed my shirt.

"Don't try to keep your dignity girl" Lucius sneered. "You're only a mudblood after all"

Before I could stop it a "Fuck you" escaped my mouth. Draco's face must have paled ten times.

Lucius' eyes flared in anger and he began to approach us. Draco quickly pushed me off of him and then grabbed my hand. We began to run. We could hear his father cackling as he ran after us.

"Hermione" Draco said as we ran. Suddenly déjà vu washed over me and I remembered the dream I had had. It felt so long ago now since I had it, and I didn't think it could have meant anything.

"We can't go to the order members at the edge of the forest Draco" I said almost immediately, I was out of breath yes, but I had enough strength to keep going if it meant a different outcome to my dream.

"I know, you'll die if we do" He said, his eyes full of sadness. I knew then that he had definitely had the same dream as me.

"Then what do we do?" I asked, my legs were so tired already…

"I'm going to cast a light charm; it'll blind him for a few seconds. Then you're going to hide behind one of the trees. He's after me not you; just make sure you're out of sight!" He yelled. My eyes widened.

"What about you…?" My eyes were already welling with tears.

"I'm a faster runner then you; I can make it to the order and get them to help. All they have to see is Lucius and everything will be ok" Draco sounded doubtful, I could see he was lying.

"It won't be! It's not going to work Draco!" I yelled, tears pouring down my cheeks now. I could see the edge of the forest now, and all of the order members were there, like in the dream. None had noticed us yet.

"But you'll be safe!" He argued, locking eyes with me as we ran.

"I'm not leaving you" I yelled at him stubbornly. A sad smile came to his face and he looked back at me.

"I love you" He smiled, before whipping his wand around and sending a blinding light towards Lucius, he then pulled me into a sort but passionate kiss before pushing me to the ground and running again.

I stayed as still as possible, trying to hold the sobs in as Lucius regained his sight and took off after Draco again. He didn't even seem to care that I was no longer with Draco.

I practically held my breath as Lucius ran past me. I then let it out and silently sobbed, my shoulders shaking. I crawled forward a little so I could see what was going on. Draco had just gotten the orders attention, who had begun to take action and Lucius was still a fair way off catching Draco. Maybe he would make it after all…

My heart skipped a beat as I heard a stick snap behind me, but before I could turn over I was grabbed by the hair and held down.

"What do I have here?" Someone hissed in my ear.

"Get off of me!" I yelled. He flipped me over so I was staring straight at him.

"Flint?" I gasped in shock. He smirked at me.

"That's right mudblood" He hissed, before pulling me up by my hair. I let out a scream as I felt my hair trying to rip away from my scalp. This stopped Draco right in his tracks.

"Oi, Lucius!" Flint called out. Lucius whirled around as well and smirked. I knew this was all too perfect for him. He wanted to punish his son, what better way to do that then through the woman he loved?

Flint pulled harder on my hair, making another yelp escape my mouth, Draco shouted out something and began running back towards me.

"Come on mudblood, show Draco how much you're hurting" Flint laughed, digging his knee into my back.

Lucius had also begun to run back towards us and I only prayed it was Draco and the order who reached me first.

"Leave her alone!" I heard Draco roar, running as fast as he could towards me. Suddenly he was tackled down to the ground. My breath caught in my throat as I saw Harry, Ron and Fred force Draco's hands behind his back as he tried to break lose. They probably thought they'd just done a good thing… in truth they'd probably just sentenced me to my death.

Lucius reached us and turned back to the order members that were still running towards us. He smirked at them, and then turned to look at Draco.

"She didn't have to die Draco, but you're a Malfoy, and Malfoy's do not fool around with mudbloods" He called out to him. I heard Draco yell out more profanities, cursing and threatening his father. Lucius merely chuckled.

"Look at this like your punishment. You'll thank me one day" And with that Lucius turned to Flint who seemed to mentally agree on something before he apparated away.

"I'm going to have fun with this one Malfoy" Flint taunted, stroking my neck as he pulled savagely on my hair.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Draco roared, fighting Harry, Ron and Fred to try and get to me.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure she suffers before I finally decide to kill her" Flint laughed viciously.

Flint stopped laughing and he hissed as a spell narrowly avoided him from one of the order members running towards us. They were so close…

Suddenly I felt the familiar sickly feeling of magic surround us and I knew we were about to apparate.

I locked eyes with Draco, who was still yelling out. I tried to talk to him through my eyes. I tried to tell him that I loved him, and that I would be fine. It was a lie yes, but I couldn't stand to see the devastated look on his face.

I smiled weakly at him, before a loud _crack_ filled the forest, and Flint and I were gone.

* * *

A/n: Another chapter up, I hope you liked it. I thought of a million ways to write it and this one seemed pretty good. I was in a rush to get this done, I probably could of thought of something better but that would have taken ages :-) Anyway, review and tell me what you think! xx


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR : - )

My feet hit solid ground and I immediately doubled over and wretched onto the ground. It had been a while since someone had apparated me anywhere since now I could do it myself, so, naturally, I hadn't adjusted to it.

"Disgusting" I heard Flint spit in disgust behind me. If I was disgusting then he didn't even want to know what I thought someone who kidnapped someone's girlfriend as an act of revenge was.

I chose to keep my mouth shut, deciding that I probably wasn't in the best situation to turn around and throw unnecessary insults. Instead I looked around at where I was. It was a forest; that was a definite.

Were we still in the same forest? Could Draco and the order really be so close and not know it…Would they hear me if I screamed?

I heard Flint give a low chuckle behind me.

"I know what you're thinking mudblood, and you're wrong" I ignored him, how could he possibly know what I was thinking, I could be thinking to make a run for it for all he knew… not that he couldn't just stun me in the back if I tried.

I looked around at the one thing I knew would give me a clue, the trees. My heart sank as I realized this wasn't the same type of forest… this was more of a pine forest. I cursed myself for not realizing this sooner. I mean, the ground was covered in pine needles, how could I have been so stupid?

"Get up mudblood" Flint drawled, sounding very impatient. 'Mudblood'…when were they ever going to come up with something original?

Slowly I obeyed, coming to stand in front of Flint bravely.

"What now?" I spat at him, voicing my curiosity. What was the point of bringing me to this empty forest?

"Read this" He said, rolling his eyes at me as he tossed a small piece of parchment at me. I caught it and scanned the words. It was an address. I understood quickly, this was exactly like Grimmauld; you had to know the exact location to be able to see the house.

Sure enough when I looked up there was a small cottage in front of me. I was surprised, it looked quite homey. I could see smoke coming out of the chimney which meant there was already somebody inside, Lucius no doubt. I started to panic; Lucius scared the hell out of me. He was evil and cruel and someone I hoped never to encounter by myself. Sure I could still lose my temper around him, but before with Draco I had still felt somewhat safe, now I was quite prepared to go running with my tail between my legs.

"Walk" He hissed, jabbing his wand into my back, forcing me to move forwards.

I was surprised that my legs allowed me to move, weren't you meant to stay frozen to the spot when you were terrified? Maybe everyone was different…

I felt Flint reach pass me and push the door open. This was it, I was about to come face to face with Lucius with no Draco to save me, nothing.

I heard his low chuckle before I saw him, and then there he was, standing in the middle of the room with a hand on his cane. It must have been new, because as far as I knew his old snake cane had been destroyed.

"We meet again Miss Granger" Lucius sneered, looking down at me like I was no better then the dirt on his shoe.

"So it seems, Mr. Malfoy" I replied, voice trembling, this seemed to please him.

"Are you afraid of me mudblood?" He hissed, lowering his face so it was inches from mine. I looked into his eyes for a moment before turning my head, unable to look at him any longer. His eyes… they were empty, hard… like all his emotions had been drained from him. This seemed to confirm it for him and he laughed in pure glee.

"Imagine that, Harry Potter's best friend, afraid of one mere deatheater" Lucius taunted. I didn't say anything; I just stood there, looking at the ground. His plan was working; I was completely humiliated and ashamed.

"Well now, I suppose you were always just the brains, dear Potter was the brave one wasn't he now? It's too bad that it would take the two of you to actually make a half decent wizard" He sneered at me, "And Weasley well… he wasn't really good for anything now was he?"

"Ron is ten times the man you or any other deatheater scum could be, without him we wouldn't have lived through half the things we did" I spat, unable to stop myself from defending Ron. Lucius clucked his tongue at me.

"Draco is a deatheater… are you calling him scum?" Lucius smirked, looking at me expectantly.

"N…no, Draco is different" I stuttered, knowing how lame that sounded.

"Mudblood, why do you think Draco is the head deatheater?" Lucius asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

I didn't answer him, I had no answer. I'd always thought Draco had been given that position because of the loyalty the Malfoy family had shown the dark lord over the years. But judging by the smirk on Lucius' face, that was not the case.

"Don't know? Well let me fill you in. A year or so ago Draco was ordered to destroy an entire town of muggles. He led a team of death eaters in and they murdered everyone. Men, Women, children, everyone" Lucius hissed, his smirk growing wider as he noticed my face growing paler.

"But he did more than the dark lord asked. They not only murdered, but they tortured and raped as well, don't you see? Your precious Draco is a murdering, rapist blood traitor" My head was spinning. Draco had raped women? He had tortured people? Of course he had, he was a deatheater… but somehow the thought had never crossed my mind that he had. I'd always remembered him from school, being annoying and mean, but never all that dangerous. He didn't even have the guts to kill Dumbledore for Merlin's sake, let alone rape someone.

"Now mudblood, I'm going to give you a choice" Lucius said, his voice suddenly sounding very kind, I looked at him suspiciously.

"You and I both know that you have some vital information about the order that could get me back into the good graces with the dark lord" My head snapped up the moment the words had left his mouth.

"Never" I spat at him.

"Are you sure _Hermione, _I could make it worth your while. I bet you would like nothing more then to live with Draco in peace, without having to look over your shoulder every two seconds for the dark lord" I looked at Lucius, thinking about it for a moment. He was right, I would love that, and I knew he was not the person to give me that. He would take the information and then kill me, and probably his own son as well. This man spewed bullshit from his mouth to suck people in and he was good at it. But I knew him better then that.

"I think…" I began, making him lean in a little closer, eager to find out my answer. "That you're just going to have to kill me, because there is no way in hell that I'm going to tell you anything"

His lip curled in rage and he slapped me, knocking me to the ground. I looked up at him, my hand over my swelling cheek.

"There are other ways of getting information out of people" Lucius hissed. I was noticeably shaking now, I didn't want to be tortured and I definitely didn't want to die. But I couldn't say a single word about the order, my life wasn't as important as Harry's. Lucius cleared his throat and lent down next to me, trying to take a new approach.

"Really Hermione" Lucius clucked, I shuddered as he said my name; I knew he was trying to lure me in, "Is Potter's life really worth yours? Think about it, did you see him running for you in the forest? No, he captured your one chance of escape instead"

"Shut up" I said through gritted teeth. Harry had thought he was doing the right thing… I knew it.

"Wasn't it obvious to him that Draco was trying to save your life? Even Weasley didn't try to save you. Your best friends betrayed you Hermione" Lucius said, putting a consoling hand on my shoulder.

"They did what they thought was right!" I spat at him. He nodded with a small smile forming on his face.

"Yes, they did. They captured the head deatheater, they're now even bigger heroes then they were before, getting a dangerous man off the streets. Of course it seemed your life was a fair trade for more publicity"

"You don't know what you're talking about" I yelled at him.

"Your life is dispensable to them Hermione" He said, trying to put sorrow in his voice. "But I know differently, you're a smart, talented young witch, without you they would have died long ago"

I felt his grip on my shoulder harden slightly as he said that last part. So he blamed me for Harry still being alive.

"Hell, without you they would have never caught Draco" I looked into his eyes when he said this.

"How dare you…" I whispered at him, trying to hold back the tears.

"How dare I what? It's true, you know it is. How could Draco ever forgive you for doing this to him…?" I wanted to smack the smug look on the evil bastards face.

"He will" I said, sure of it.

"No he won't, unless… you prove to him that you're not on the orders side anymore…"

There it was… the hint to spill information about the order, I had been waiting for it and I was ready.

"You're right…" I whispered, looking at him. He looked shocked at first, before a smirk took over.

"Of course I am" He said, stroking the top of my head as if I was a child.

"The order doesn't care about me, why should I care about them?"

"Exactly Hermione, now, up you get" He said, putting a hand on my arm and pulling me to my feet

I did not fail to notice that he wiped his hands on his robes after he had touched me.

"Now you must be thirsty after all that running you did?" Lucius said, trying to smile kindly.

I looked at the water he was offering me. There was condensation running down the sides of the glass making it look all the more inviting. But another thought crossed my mind… had he put veritaserum in it? Just to make sure I was not lying to him.

"No thank you" I said, trying to sound like I just genuinely didn't want a drink. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Please, take a seat" He said, pushing a chair out for me with a wave of his hand. I did as he said and looked up at him, expectantly.

"Now… I'm going to ask you a few questions and you are going to answer them honestly" He said, eyes boring into mine, daring me to lie to him.

"Where is the Order of the Phoenix located?" I looked either side of me, trying to find a means of escape. There was a steak knife on the table beside me; it was as good as anything else. I just needed to distract Lucius.

"We have been given the unbreakable vow not to say where it is" I said, looking down at my feet.

"Well break it" He said through gritted teeth.

"You said if I told you then you would make sure that Draco and I were safe, bit hard to do that if I'm dead" I said, looking at him suspiciously. I already knew that every deal he tried to make was bullshit, but for the sake of my life, I was going to act ignorant for once.

"Yes, yes of course" He muttered, cursing himself.

"Well tell me, who is the leader of the order since Dumbledore died? Is it the werewolf?" He asked eagerly.

"No, due to his… illness he can't always be reliable at certain times of the month, so he chose not to be" I said truthfully.

"Then who is?" Lucius asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"One of the Weasleys" I said. No harm could come from knowing that.

"There are nine people in the Weasley family girl, which one?" I could tell that he was getting impatient.

"No one knows but the Weasleys. It's to protect them in case somebody is captured and questioned… like now" I said, smiling at the frustrated look on his face.

"Lucius she's lying to you" Flint said in a bored voice.

Lucius eyes flared with anger and he pulled out his wand and pointed it at me.

"I'm not going to waste my time if you're going to feed me lies mudblood, I'm going to give you until the count of three to tell me something worth knowing and if you fail, I'm going to kill you" I looked at him shock… he was bluffing, he needed me… right?

"One"

No, he was definitely bluffing.

"Two"

He wouldn't kill me….

"Three"

But his wand was glowing…

"AVADA KE-"

"WAIT!" I screamed. He lowered his wand for a moment, waiting for me to speak.

"The order's hideout, it's in Egypt" I lied quickly. They both looked at me like I was insane.

"Why would it be there?" He scoffed, raising his wand again.

"Because it's where we deemed the safest! You never even thought to look there did you?" They both exchanged a look for a moment before returning their gaze on me.

"Think about it… It's the order of the phoenix… The phoenix is a mythical desert bird" They both seemed to believe it.

"Lucius, I know one of the Weasley boys works out there, or used to" Flint said knowingly. Lucius turned his back on me, laughing victoriously for a moment, I took this chance to grab the knife and fold it up in my skirt.

"Should we believe her?" Flint asked, looking back at me suspiciously.

"It's worth a try. Besides… if she's lying I will cut that feisty little tongue of hers off" Lucius said, sneering at me. I was opposed to that idea…

"What do we do with her?" Flint asked, nodding his head in my direction.

"Throw her down in the cellar, I'll get more information out of her later, after I receive a few items from my manor" Lucius smirked, coming to stand right in front of me. Both Flint and Lucius started to laugh, as if both knowing what torture was to be bestowed upon me later.

I took this as my chance and unwrapping the knife I plunged it into his leg before making a run for it. I knocked the chair over in Flint's path before pulling open the door and running out into the forest. I looked around, I had no idea which way to go, but for now I needed to hide more then I needed to run and I quickly hid behind the cottage. I heard footsteps hit the pine needles and I knew that Flint must be following me already. I leaned against a pile of chopped wood, covering my mouth so he couldn't hear my breathing.

I expected him to call out threateningly as was a popular thing to do usually for deatheaters, but he didn't, preferring stealth. I looked either side of me fearfully, I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, and I didn't know where he could be.

I peered around the wood pile to see if he was behind the cottage. He wasn't. Sighing in relief I tiptoed over to the side of the cottage and peered around it.

The scream I usually would have let out got stuck in my throat as I peered around the corner coming within thirty centimeters of his smirking face. He had been waiting for me there.

Not wasting another moment I turned around and ran as fast as I could. He didn't move an inch, he just watched me run.

For a moment I thought maybe he was letting me go, and telling Lucius that I had gotten away, I then scolded myself for even thinking that, it had been Flint who had originally captured me after all. He was probably letting me get a head-start before he hunted me down in some sick game.

My thoughts were cut off as the trees in front of me formed a wall, blocking me from going further. I panicked and ran to the left, only to have the same thing happen. I tried my luck with the right, knowing that it would do the same thing. I then faced the way I had been running from. I could see Flint smirking as he strode towards me, his wand raised, obviously controlling the trees. I stood my ground, not bothering to waste anymore energy on a futile escape.

Flint smirked as he approached me; I looked behind him in dread as the trees completely blocked us in.

"That was very brave mudblood" Flint commented, smirking at me, "But very foolish"

I didn't answer him. I just looked at him in disgust.

"You know Lucius won't be pleased when I take you back in there, he might even kill you" I knew he was trying to get a reaction out of me and I made sure to keep my face completely passive.

"So I thought maybe we have a quick little chat while we're out here, after all, the next time you're out here it'll be when I'm rolling you into your grave" I shuddered and he smirked.

"Tell me Granger, what is it about Malfoy that you love so much?" He asked. Still I didn't answer. He chuckled at my lack of co-operation.

"Look Granger, I have a proposition for you" I tried to look uninterested but curiosity got the best of me and I looked up at him.

"You're a smart woman Hermione; you know being with Draco is dangerous. Besides, he has raped women before. Do you really want to be with someone like that?"

"Where is this going?" I said angrily.

"Well, I can assure you that you would be much safer with me" Flint smirked. Did he… just ask me to leave Draco for him?

"What on Earth are you talking about?" I asked, looking at him as if he was crazy.

"I'm talking about you becoming the woman on my arm, not Draco's" He hissed.

"That's crazy…" I said, shocked, "I'm a mudblood remember? Besides, you could have plenty of other women"

"I don't want just any woman, I want you" Flint said simply.

I looked at him in shock for a moment before realizing what this was really about. Flint didn't actually like me, just like he didn't like Lucius. He wanted me because I was Draco's, just like he was only teaming up with Lucius because he wanted to become something of a son-figure to him. I remembered the way he had called to Lucius proudly when he had caught me, almost like a little boy asking for his dad's appraisal.

Now I thought about it, this whole little scheme was to get into Voldemort's good graces, was Flint trying to replace Draco as head deatheater as well? I remembered what Flint had said to Draco at the hotel… about being replaced if he wasn't careful. That was it, Flint wanted to be Draco, and he envied everything about him, even his relationship with a muggle-born. But what on Earth had Draco done to Flint to make him so hell bent on taking everything from him?

"You're a sick and twisted man Flint" I whispered barely loud enough to be heard.

"Possibly" Flint grinned, reaching out to stroke my cheek.

"Don't touch me" I said in disgust, stepping away from him. He looked angry.

"Granger if you were really the smartest witch of your age then you would be accepting this deal. I could keep you safe" He reasoned.

"Well maybe I'm not the smartest witch of my age then Flint" I said, backing up slowly from him.

He chuckled slowly and walked up to me until he was an inch away from my face.

"Once Lucius is done with you, believe me, you'll be begging me to take you" He whispered in my ear before grabbing my arm and pulling it behind my back.

He waved his wand and all the trees went back to their usual spots. He walked me back to the cottage, not caring to be gentle.

The moment he had opened the door he pushed me forward, so that he was no where near me. I looked up fearfully.

Lucius was wrenching the knife from his leg slowly, shouting while he did it. Yep, he was going to kill me.

"Mudblood slut" He yelled once he had finally pulled it out. Blood was pouring down his leg. Gee, for blood that was meant to be purer than mine it sure looked the same.

"You will pay for that" He hissed at me, stumbling over to me. I wanted to run but I could feel an invisible box surrounding me, Flint obviously wanted me to be punished.

Lucius raised the knife and I closed my eyes just as it came slashing down across my cheek. I fell to the ground with a cry, holding onto the cheek that seemed to be copping a beating today. Pulling my hand away for a moment I saw that it was covered in blood, I quickly put it back on the gash.

"Put her in the cellar, I'll be back soon" Lucius hissed at Flint, Flint nodded to Lucius before he apparated.

He grabbed me roughly, pushing me to a corner of the cottage; I didn't understand where he was taking me until he reached down and put his finger through one of the many holes in the floor, except this one just happened to lift a trap door.

He forced me down a ladder before slamming the door back down, leaving me bleeding in a damp cellar beneath the cottage.

I looked at my surroundings; the floor was covered with large stones, making it hard and cold. The walls on the other hand were just dirt with wooden poles keeping them up. There was a lantern hanging next to the ladder although it was not alight. In another corner was a pile of hay, probably once used to place wine bottles on. It was freezing down here, being underground. I shivered and sat down on the hay, curling up in a ball I thought of Draco… where he was, what he was doing… I then thought of all the horrible things he had done, things I wish I didn't know about…

Draco was a monster… or at least… he had been a monster. I didn't know what to think about that. I suppose life was too short to not give second chances… or at least my life was. If I ever got out of this I would talk it over with Draco, we'd figure something out… If I ever got out…

I began to cry, realizing that Draco was in enemy hands as well… well… his enemy anyway; at least I knew he wasn't hurt. But to them Draco was evil enough to deserve the dementor's kiss. I just prayed that there wasn't a dementor left on our side to give it to him.

I heard another crack, meaning Lucius was already back from where ever he had gone.

Standing up I looked through one of the holes in the floor, Lucius was standing there, holding a dagger with an unusual glow to it. Strapped to the side of his pants was also a whip. I didn't know what else he had brought back, and frankly, I didn't want to know.

* * *

A/n: Updated at last hey. I've been sick all week so it's given me some serious writing time :) I hope you all liked this chapter, hopefully the next one will be up sooner then this one was :)

Love you all for reading, Love you even more for reviewing

xSiriusxstalkerx


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE : - )

My eyes fluttered open slowly, only to see the same dank cellar I had been thrown in earlier. What had happened? Last thing I had remembered was Lucius climbing down the ladder…

I sat up only to throw myself back down, screaming in agony. I heard laughter above me.

It was then I remembered what Lucius had done to me. I shuddered at the thought. I had heard of the tortures inflicted on other people, and they all sounded very bad yes, but I doubt anyone had endured what I had gone through, and lived. One person was not meant to feel so much pain.

He had whipped me, whipped me to the point of unconsciousness, and then he'd heal me, starting the whole process again. With each strike I could feel the flesh being torn from my body, some even hitting new wounds, making it sting all the more. It had been unbearable.

But that was nothing compared to the dagger. Just the thought of it made my blood run cold. It was a weapon designed specifically for torture, not death.

It hadn't been my imagination when I had seen it glowing; it was enchanted with a healing charm. For hours I felt it tear into my body and for hours I waited for death to take me but it wouldn't. I had been on the edge of telling him vital information, just to make it stop. I would have preferred death… unconsciousness, any kind of release, but it never stopped. At least with the whipping you became numb after a while. It wasn't the case with the dagger. It felt like it had reached far enough in to tear your very soul. It was horrible. I couldn't imagine a worse form of torture.

Tears started to pour down my cheeks. I was in pain, I had nearly spilled information about the order and I was separated from Draco, possibly never to see him again. I couldn't think of a worse situation to be in.

I didn't understand Lucius. He was willing to put the dark lord before his own son. Was anything ever more important then your own child? He was willing to kill Draco for betraying the evil bastard and he was willing to kill me, to get in the evil bastards good books. Lucius was one sick and twisted man. I couldn't understand how he had raised Draco… such a kind, caring man like Draco…

Then there was Flint, who never ceased to surprise me. One minute he's threatening to kill me, the next he's asking me to be with him. I could tell that Draco had done something bad to him, he seemed to be in a lot of mental trauma… and I wanted to know why…

I practically stopped breathing as I heard their chairs scrape across the floor above me, the last thing I needed right now was another torture session. I still couldn't move from the last one for Merlin's sake.

My heart stopped beating for a second when the cellar flooded with light from the trap door. I was shaking like a leaf, afraid of opening my eyes and seeing that glowing dagger.

I let out a sigh of relief when it was only Flint I saw. He was carrying a tray.

"Here" He said, he wasn't being kind, but hell, he wasn't whipping and stabbing me either.

I took the tray from him gratefully and ate the small portion of food that was on it. I picked up the glass of water and went to take a sip, barely stopping myself. Feeding me? Who were they kidding? They weren't this kind! Starving me was just another form of torture as far as they were concerned. They were obviously trying to lure me into a false sense of security again and I was not falling for it.

I placed the water back on the tray, untouched.

"Granger can you honestly tell me you're not thirsty?" Flint said, rolling his eyes at me.

"I can honestly say I don't trust you one damn bit" I hissed at him, he chuckled at me, nodding his head.

"Take a sip Granger" He said, picking up the glass and holding it to my lips.

"Get it away from me" I yelled at me.

"Take a goddamn sip Granger!" Flint hissed, pulling my chin down so my mouth opened, he quickly poured some of the liquid inside my mouth.

Without warning I spat it back in his face, making him flare with anger. He balled his fist and smacked me fair across the face, thankfully on the other cheek this time. I cried out in pain, wishing I had the energy to lift up my arms and protect myself.

He smirked at the pain he had caused and then grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me towards him.

"Don't worry Granger. Lucius won't be here later tonight, I'll have you all to myself" He whispered, his lips grazing my ear. I felt my stomach drop as he pushed me back down.

"'Till then" He whispered, smirking at me as he climbed the ladder and left.

That sick, twisted, slimy, pathetic excuse for a man! What on earth was wrong with him?

Regulus was one thing, he was evil. That and he was also a very desperate and sex-driven man.

But Flint… it was something else. He wasn't sex-driven. Never, not once had he looked remotely lustful when he looked at me. He certainly didn't crave me. I damn well knew that it had something to do with Draco and I was fed up with not knowing. It just wasn't in my nature not to know!

Mustering all the strength I could I crawled a few feet until I was directly under them. Once I was positive that the shadows above me belonged to them I stayed still, straining my ears to listen to their conversation.

For two men that were meant to be working together, they spoke very little. They sounded like they were straining themselves even to be polite enough to offer the other drink, let along spill all their personal secrets and vendettas…Although Lucius' were painfully obvious.

Another thing that still had me confused… why on Earth was Lucius still keeping me alive? He had told Draco that he was to kill me, then why was I still alive; surely my usefulness had run out the moment I had been caught…

I had refused to answer his questions honestly, although I wasn't sure if they still believed the Egypt bullshit I had fed them… I refused to drink the water they offered me, I refused to give into torture… although barely. Surely they had realized I would rather die then betray my friends? Surely they had realized that it was pointless to keep me alive? Not that I was complaining or anything.

I sighed and lay back on the cool stone. It was pointless trying to listen to them when I could be doing something useful like trying to find an escape out of this hell hole before Lucius left and I was left alone with Flint.

It was abundantly obvious that I wasn't going to break through the hard stone floor or the solid walls; my only bet was with the trap door. Perhaps having Lucius gone tonight would work to my advantage. With only the one of them here it would be much easier… Unfortunately escaping in as much pain as I was currently in wouldn't work. I would definitely have to rest more.

I crawled back over to the hay pile and lay down with a groan; once again I heard low chuckles. Well at least they got along when I was in pain…

I shot a glare I knew they couldn't see at the ceiling before resting my head back and closing my eyes, hoping to get as much sleep as I could before I was rudely awakened.

: - )

I sat up quickly, looking around fearfully…Nothing. I sighed and lay back down, cringing at the dull pain I could still feel. At least the pain was slowly fading, it would, with any luck, be gone by tomorrow… assuming I wasn't tortured more.

At this thought my eyes fluttered open again. I had gotten a few hours sleep… completely undisturbed…

I strained my ears, listening for signs of life above me. After a minute or so I heard the faint sound of a glass being put down on the table. So someone was definitely here.

I made as little noise as I possibly could, not wanting to alert anyone that I was awake in case it provoked another torture session.

After another twenty minutes of not moving I was beginning to even doubt what I had heard, there had been absolutely no movement from above me since then.

I sighed and relaxed my body again, snuggling into the uncomfortable hay, ready for more sleep.

I'd just closed my eyes when they snapped open again, this time at the sound of a chair scraping across the floor.

"You're actually going to believe her?" I heard Flint ask in disbelief.

"No, but it's worth a try, if she happens to be lying I'll show her what pain really means" Lucius hissed, even with the floorboards in the way, I knew he was glaring down towards me.

"So I should expect you to return in a murderous mood, looking forward to it" Flint said sarcastically, I heard the sound of a glass being filled.

"Depends what I find" Lucius replied curtly.

"Or what you don't find" Flint all but muttered.

"Or what I don't find" Lucius agreed, the irritation evident in his voice. "Expect me back in a few hours"

I heard footsteps and then finally a door open and close, followed by a loud cracking sound as Lucius apparated away.

I heard Flint laugh before setting down his drink.

"Just you and me Granger" He called out.

My whole body tensed and my heart began to race, but I heard no movement from him. No sound to tell me he had gotten up, not one thing.

Was he playing some sick joke on me? Pretending he wasn't coming down, or that he even wasn't here before sneaking up behind me? No, he couldn't get down here unnoticed unless he... apparated. Was that possible? Could you apparate down here?

How could I have been so stupid? What if all this time I could have escaped so easily and instead I had let myself be tortured and humiliated…

I was never the best at apparition, in fact I hated it, and I avoided it whenever I could, but hell it was worth a try now. I closed my eyes and focused all my attention on imagining the pavement just outside 12 Grimmauld Place. I felt the familiar sickly feeling and heard the loud crack apparition always make before I felt myself begin to move. But as soon as I felt myself rise up I felt an invisible barrier and was thrown back down into the hay.

Damnit! I really thought I was out of there!

I heard a laugh from above me.

"I felt that mudblood" Flint laughed.

I heard Flint stand up and heard his foot steps move across the room, he was right above the trap door now, yet he hadn't opened it. It was as if he was making up his mind whether or not he should come down. Unfortunately his thoughts lasted no more then a few seconds and before I knew it he had flung the trap door open and was climbing down the ladder.

"Mudblood" He greeted. I looked at him cautiously… he had half empty bottle in his hand, and his eyes were glassy.

"Don't come near me" I spat, instinctively pressing myself as far down as I could just to distance myself from him that tiny bit more.

"I don't think you're exactly in the position to be ordering anyone around" He laughed, sneering at me.

"What do you want?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"What do I want…? I want many things Mudblood, you're going to have to be more specific than that" He said, beginning to walk towards me.

"What do you want with me? Why are you down here!?" I yelled at him, irritated that he wanted to play games with me.

"Revenge" He said, forcing himself to smirk.

"I don't understand" I wasn't irritated anymore, in fact I was hanging onto his next words. The answer to why he hated Draco so.

"Revenge?" I encouraged.

He dropped down on his knees in front of me. "Yes, revenge" He answered, leaning closer to my face. I quickly rolled away from him and stood up, backing away from him.

"Revenge against who? Draco?"

He sighed and stood back up, looking plain irritated that I wasn't just staying put.

"Yes against Malfoy junior, now, come back here" He ordered. Instead I took a few steps back.

"What did Draco do?" I asked, knowing I was really starting to push my luck. Flint approached me again, and I ducked out of his grip again.

"For the last time Mudblood, stay still!" Flint roared, I flinched before shaking my head at him and moving to the opposite end of the cellar.

"Not until you tell me what Draco did" I said, sticking my nose in the air like I used to do at school when I was being stubborn.

"Here's a better idea" Flint sneered, pulling his wand from his pocket, "Imperius!"

I felt a cool, tingly feeling run down my body, like there were no worries in the world.

"Now, come here" He said.

And I did exactly that, I walked up to him, even though he was the person I wanted to be the farthest from at this point in time, even though he was going to use me to get his revenge on Draco. Why? …Because it felt like the easiest thing to do.

"Good girl" Flint said, beginning to circle me. I'm sure he meant this to be intimidating, but at that point I didn't care, I didn't have a worry.

"Now take off your shirt" He ordered, he looked bored as I moved my hands moved up and began unbuttoning. I didn't really want to be doing this at all, but why try and fight?

My shirt slid from my shoulders and down onto the ground.

He walked behind me, and I felt soft lips touch the back of neck. I knew I should have been worried that he was kissing me, but I was more interested by his lips. They were so soft, weren't the bad guys meant to have rough, painful lips? Or was that just in my books. I laughed to myself as I thought about this, I was thinking of lips when I should have been panicking. This spell was like I had been drugged.

"What's so funny?" He asked, was it just me or had he sounded kind then?

"Nothing" I answered, still smiling a little. He chuckled slightly to himself, and it made me think that maybe he was a good person deep down.

I felt my bra loosen and it was only as he was sliding it from my shoulders that I even noticed he had undone it. Still kissing my neck he reached his hands around the front and palmed my breasts, moaning into my neck as he did so.

My mind was beginning to know it was wrong but my body refused to move, it was relaxed, it was calm, and no matter how much my mind screamed it wouldn't move.

As I felt him slide down and push my skirt up I tried to go somewhere else in my mind. I remember Harry had been teaching me how to resist the imperius curse, but I had failed miserably every single time. It was one of the first things that I had failed at, besides flying, and even though I usually would have been mad, I had spent the afternoon, rolling on the grass at the burrow, laughing with Harry and Ron besides me. The things they had made me do, how silly I had looked, that was one of my favorite memories for the Patronus Charm.

I came crashing back to reality as I felt his fingers hook in my underwear and slowly pull them down.

"Undo my pants" He whispered in my ear. I turned around to face him and my arms reached out and undid his belt followed by his buttons then his zip.

"I wish Draco could see this" He hissed. If I could have hit him, I would have.

He picked me up and slammed me against a wall.

"I'm going to enjoy this" Then why did he look so sad?

No, He couldn't do this. He just couldn't. I tried to remember the steps Harry had told me. I had to try and convince my body that the act I had been ordered to do, wasn't worth it. I had to make it think that doing my idea would be less effort.

I tried it, I didn't stop trying, but it wasn't working, and in the meantime he was beginning to get down to business. It was no hope… I wasn't as strong as Harry; I couldn't break the curse as easily as he could.

My thoughts went to Draco and what he'd think when he found out I had been raped by Flint… would he still want me?

I couldn't hurt him, I couldn't… He'd been through enough already. I just coul… As if someone had flicked a switch I felt the relaxed and tingly feeling leave my body. It seemed the thought of Draco was enough motivation for me to break the curse.

Immediately I began to struggle, kicking, hitting until he let me go and I landed on the floor with a dull 'thud'.

"How did you…" He began, looking confused before shaking out of it.

"You sick, vile, poor excuse of a man!" I shouted, throwing a punch that made him take a few steps back. He looked livid.

"You think I'm vile!? You think I'm sick!? You don't know half the stuff that Draco's done!" He roared; his eyes had a far away look in them, as if remembering something.

"Then tell me" I snarled, slowing reaching down for my blouse and putting it back on.

"HE KILLED HER!" He screamed, pointing his wand at me.

I froze where I was, looking at him warily.

"He killed her after he let all those scum deatheater bastards rape her" Flint spat.

"Killed who?" I knew I shouldn't but it was in my nature to want to know.

"Sara… my wife" He whispered. My mouth fell open in shock. Why would Draco have done something like that?

"You were married?" I asked, I reached out and to put a comforting hand on his shoulder before deciding against it. Tears were starting to fall down his cheeks and he sunk to the floor. I leaned down beside him warily.

"Yes… secretly…" He admitted. He didn't look evil right now; he looked like a good man. He had a small sad smile on his face as he obviously remembered her.

"Why was it a secret?" I asked. I wondered if he'd have opened up to me if he hadn't been drinking earlier… or maybe he just really needed a shoulder to cry on and I had been the first person to care, whether I was a Mudblood prisoner or not.

"She wasn't magical" He said, not sounding the least bit embarrassed by this.

"You married a muggle?" I asked in shock.

"Yes" He said, "Judge me all you want"

"I don't" I said. Well maybe I judged him about the whole 'try-to-rape-me' thing. "What happened?"

"I lived in a muggle village with her. The Dark Lord found out and ordered she be killed. It was Draco's test, if he proved himself; he became the highest ranking deatheater. Don't worry, he exceeded, killed her himself" Flint spat.

"You mean the village Lucius spoke about?" I asked, closing me eyes so I couldn't see his slow nod.

"My god…" I whispered. I didn't want to believe this. "Tell me you're lying"

"I wish" He snarled back at me.

"So, you wanted to hurt Draco by hurting me?" I asked meekly, afraid that it might snap him back to reality and realize he was opening up to me.

"That had been the plan" He said, refusing to look me in the eye.

"But I had nothing to do with it…"

"NEITHER DID SHE!" He roared, standing up and glaring down at me.

"Ok, I know, I get it… I'm sorry" He blinked, as if he had never been apologized to before.

Neither of us spoke for a moment before finally I felt the need to break the silence.

"You'd regret it you know" I whispered. He looked at me, confused.

"Regret what?" He hissed.

"Raping me…I bet Sara wouldn't have wanted you to turn into one the evil men that did it to her"

He opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say back, but too shocked by my words to make a sound. He had never thought of it like that, he had been so hell bent on revenge that he had never even considered what his Sara would have thought of him had she still been alive.

"But Draco deserves to pay for what he did!" He roared, more at himself than at me.

"I'll tell him you did it" I said, surprising myself, "I'll tell him so he pays and you don't become a monster"

I didn't want to lie to Draco like that; I didn't want to hurt him. But he had hurt Flint worse then I had ever thought he was capable of.

Flint looked at me, considering this before finally shaking his head.

"No… I won't stoop to his level. But you just remind him that I am twice the man he could ever hope to be, and when his life comes crashing down around him, I'll be there laughing" I nodded at Flint, although I didn't really fancy passing that particular message along.

"It's not like I'll ever see him again anyway… Lucius plans to kill me, remember?" I said, looking sadly at the ground.

Flint looked down at me, sitting on the ground, and a flicker of a smile passed his face.

"You remind me a little of her" He said, I looked up at him. "I mean, you look nothing alike, but you have the same… I don't know… spirit I guess" I looked at him curiously, wondering where he was going with this.

"I hope you forgive me for what I tried to do" He whispered, I didn't say anything, because I hadn't forgiven him, not yet. I needed a lot more time to make me forget and forgive something like that.

He reached his hand down to me and I cautiously took it. He pulled me up.

"Scratch me, right here, as hard as you can" He said, pointing to the right side of his face.

"What? No! I can't do that" I said, confused as hell by what he was asking me to do.

"Look, I want to help you escape, but I can't unless you go along with it. If Lucius finds out I let you go he'll kill me. But if it looks like you fought your way out he'll just be pissed" He said, "Now hit me like you wanted to before"

I looked at him apologetically before digging my nails into his face and running them down. He cried out in pain and I tried to pull away but he grabbed my arm and forced me to keep going. I had cut deep, and he had blood running down the side of his face.

"Perfect" He said, grinning at me. I grinned back, like I would with a friend.

"Now go" He said, motioning to the trap door.

"Thank you" I whispered to him, before climbing the ladder and shutting the trap door so it looked like I had locked him down there.

I ran over to the door and thrust it open. I stood in the doorway for a moment, relishing in the feel of the cool night hair, before running out into the darkness.

* * *

A/n: I know a lot of people may not like this chapter, or it may confuse them that one minute Flint is trying to rape her, the next he's have a deep and meaningful with her, the next he's letting her go. But it's part of the plan :-) And frankly, I liked the way it turned out. I didn't want him to rape her, and I wanted him to show his true colors. (Colours! I hate American spell check!) Anyway, please read and review with what you think. Good or bad, although, if you don't like it, frankly... I don't give a shit :-)

xSiriusxstalkerx


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX : - )

The forest was eerily quiet as I ran, I could hear everything; every twig snap beneath my feet, every breath I took. But all the sounds I could hear came only from me. I couldn't hear the wind among the trees, or the sound of an owl hunting through the forest; nothing.

I stopped running and looked around me, was it just me or had everything become darker? Was I running further into the forest?

Perhaps I would be able to apparate now? I closed my eyes and immagined Grimmauld Place. I felt my body responding to the magic and I jumped a little as I heard the loud crack echo around the forest. Smiling I opened my eyes only to find the unwelcoming sight of the dark forest.

I had to hold in the sob I so badly wanted to let out.

"Come on Hermione, you've been in worse situations than this" I said over and over reassuringly. "You just have to think"

So apparating was well and truly off the list for now… they probably had a portkey at the cabin but there was no way I was going back to that hell hole, if by chance I was going in the right direction there may be a village or something nearby… but if I was going in the wrong direction who knows how long I could be lost for, and not to mention the dangers of running into an animal without a wand, especially if this was a magical forest.

My mind suddenly flashed to images of centaurs holding Harry and me at arrow-point, the giant that was Hagrid's half-brother, rising from the ground staring solely at me, dementors coming from all directions… the coldness that came with them, the memories…

I brought my arms up and hugged myself, once again forcing back tears. I was terrified.

"HELP!" I screamed into the night, I immediately clapped a hand over my mouth. I couldn't see the cabin, but for all I know my voice could travel that far, and what if Lucius had returned earlier than expected.

"Stop making up scenarios" I scolded, knowing it wouldn't help my heartbeat slowdown to normal.

"For all I know I could run into something helpful … like a threstal, or a hippogriff" And then it could tear me to shreds.

I began to walk again, further into the darkness until I had my arms outstretched, hoping not to run into a tree. The ground was layered so thickly with branches and pine leaves that I was tripping every few steps. But I never stayed down for more than five seconds, slowing down would either get me nowhere or killed.

I cried out as I fell over for what had to have been the 50th time, this time twisting my ankle.

"Son of a…" I moaned, holding my ankle in my hands. I sat there for several minutes, rocking back and forth, rubbing my hurt ankle. I remembered when I had hurt my ankle as a little girl, of course then I hadn't been in a sticky situation, and my parents had been there to make me feel better. I had cried so much, more for attention than anything else, I felt childish, but I so badly wanted the attention that little girl had, I wanted my parents to somehow turn up and give me a hug and make everything ok again... Finally I decided that I had to keep going or sit there and wait to be eaten by something.

I felt around on the nearest tree until I managed to grab hold of a low tree branch. I tested its strength by pulling down on it as hard as I could, before using it to hoist myself up. My ankle throbbed painfully, but I just took a sharp intake of breath and counted to three before taking a step. I went on for a while longer, stepping with one leg and hopping with the other, it was taking forever, but I was determined.

I must have been walking for about an hour, I was exhausted and cut up from the sharp branches, not to mention the pain in my ankle had increased ten-fold, but who was complaining?

I was beginning to regret not taking that glass of water; I could see it now, cold condensation dripping down the glass.

That was it, I needed another break badly. I limped over to a nearby tree and lowered myself down against it. I growled in frustration as I felt a tree branch under me, I reached under me, grabbed it and threw it as hard as I could at the tree opposite me. It snapped into three separate pieces. I needed that, I was losing control of my temper, I was mad at myself for the situation I was in.

"Is someone there?" My heart stopped beating as I heard these words. It came from a young male somewhere to my left.

"Hello?" He called out again; his voice was trembling slightly, obviously not sure if it was safe to be yelling out.

I didn't say a word; I just held my breath and prayed that he wouldn't see me. It could be a trick for all I knew, and I was not risking going back to Lucius to trust a stranger, he would kill me for sure for the trouble I had caused.

I heard the footsteps moving closer to me, as if scoping the area for the source of the noise. For somebody that had been trembling he certainly seemed brave, this only confirmed my thoughts that it was Lucius in disguise.

I heard the footsteps stop and I closed my eyes and prayed that he hadn't seen me. My prayers must have been answered because a minute later I heard him sigh and walk away. I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore before scrambling up clumsily and limping as fast as I could away from him.

"Petrificus totalus"

I panicked as I felt all my muscles seize up until I could no longer move. Unable to do anything I fell to the ground painfully. If I could have cried out in pain I would have.

"Gotcha" I heard the man say triumphantly. He walked straight up to me and pointed his wand at my neck… yeah, because I was definitely a threat while in a full body bind spell.

"Now what would a death-eater scum be doing in this forest?" He asked viciously, jabbing his wand further into my neck.

He started patting down my body, glaring straight into my eyes the entire time. I watched as his eyes went from harsh to confusion.

"Unarmed?" He mumbled to himself. He kept staring at me, assessing my injuries until his eyes finally dawned with realization that he had just made a horrible mistake.

With a wave of his wand the body-bind curse was lifted from me.

The moment I felt like muscles relax I let out a piercing scream and reached immediately for my ankle, holding it tightly in my hands and rocking back and forth again, trying to ignore the pain.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry" He kept saying over and over, his hands were hovering awkwardly over me like he wanted to help but didn't know what to do.

This man couldn't be Lucius Malfoy. Purely because Lucius couldn't act this nice for this long, he would have long ago given up his identity, especially since I was defenseless and without escape. And also because you couldn't fake the amount of guilt that was in this guys eyes.

"Please help me" I whimpered out through the pain. He nodded quickly.

"Ok… um, I'm going to pick you up and take you to the hospital ok?" He asked.

"NO! Not the hospital" I yelled at him. First off, muggles would want to know what happened and secondly, Lucius would come looking in all the nearest hospitals undoubtedly.

"Not the hospital" I repeated, grabbing onto his shirt. He must have thought I was come kind of crazy lady.

"Ok ok, not the hospital" He promised.

He carefully scooped me up in his arms and began running at a steady pace. I buried my head in his shirt, finally able to relax for the moment. The movement of his body running was weirdly relaxing.

"Almost there" He said after five minutes.

I turned my head around and looked to see where we were. He'd taken me to the edge of the forest so far. I could see light, lots of light. It was so bright it hurt my eyes. Eventually my eyes adjusted to the new light and I saw a small town laid out downhill from the forest.

"Do you live in that town?" I asked tiredly.

"Yeah, nice isn't it?" Great, I asked him a question and he tried to make small talk. Well I was going to bother answering him.

He slowed down as he ran down the hill. The last thing either of us wanted was for him to trip and hurt me worse.

Once we reached the bottom of the hill he picked up the pace again and tried to take as many back streets as possible.

"Jake!" I heard a man call; I hid my face into his shirt again, not wanting anybody to see me.

"Oh my god what happened?" The man asked once he had reached us.

"Nothing Glenn, she's fine" Jake replied.

"Who is she? What the hell happened?" Glenn pushed.

"She's Lisa's cousin, I was showing her around and she fell down the hill near the forest" He lied easily, I looked up at him…he was used to lying…

"Do you need a hand taking her to the hospital?" Glenn asked. I pushed my nails into his stomach.

"No its fine, Lisa will fix her up" The men said nothing else; I guessed that they were exchanging looks, and then I heard Glenn's footsteps heading away from us.

"You're certainly drawing some looks" Jake muttered.

"Try and hurry then" I whispered back to him.

He picked up his pace, practically running, the jumping was quite painful.

Finally he slowed down and I felt as he walked up a few steps, before he reached out with one arm and opened a door.

I shifted slightly in his arms so I could see better; we were standing in the entrance of a small house. To the left I could see a tea room, it was kept neat, and I could bet that if I ran my finger inside the fireplace I wouldn't find a speck of ash. There was a narrow staircase directly in front of us; up the top I could see a landing with three doors.

Next to the staircase was a hallway, I could see the corner of a couch to the right at the end of the hall, and I could hear voices and chopping.

"Lisa!" Jake called out. The chopping stopped and a short black haired woman appeared. She was wearing an apron over her skirt, and it looked like she had splashed some sauce onto her face.

"Oh my god what's happened?" She gasped, rushing over us.

"I'm not too sure" he replied, she nodded and motioned for him to follow.

"Lay her down on the couch" She ordered, untying her apron. The voices I had heard had been the television playing a cooking show.

Jake did as he was told and put me down as gently as he could before hurrying over to where Lisa was washing her hands in the sink and whispering to her. They both looked at me, as if not sure what do to.

Lisa nodded at something he said before walking over to me.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked.

"It's just my ankle" I replied.

"Your voice is a bit hoarse… Jake can you get her some water please?" Lisa called out.

She picked up the TV control and switched it off before standing up and taking the water from Jake.

"Here you go" She said smiling down at me as she passed me the water. I skulled it down before she could say another word. She looked at me in surprise.

"How long were you out there?" She asked in shock.

"The forest… 10 hours maybe; It was where I was before that that was the real problem" She saw the look in my eyes and chose not to push the matter.

She excused herself and left the room momentarily, before returning with a jar of what looked like white ointment.

"For your cuts" She smiled. I figured she must have been a healer, it would make sense, the way Jake had spoken about her to Glenn, the way she was acting and if I wasn't mistaken, it looked as though she had made that ointment herself.

Either way, it looked like I was going to make it home alive; I was going to see my friends again, and Draco.

"They should heal quite nicely" Lisa smiled when she had finished.

"Thank you" I smiled back. "Both of you"

Lisa nodded and looked up at Jake again. It was like they were having a conversation between their eyes. I guessed it was to do with what he had whispered to her earlier.

She looked back at me, this time with a big fake smile on her face; it was as though she was trying to calm me down.

"There's just one more thing" She whispered, more to herself then me. She pulled out her wand and nodded to Jake.

Suddenly I felt two strong arms holding me down. I screamed out and started kicking; my ankle was throbbing again from the movement. Suddenly she had her wand pointing directly at my forehead; I stopped moving and eyed it, as if daring it to shoot a green light at me.

"I'm really sorry" She said, frowning at the panic they were causing me, "But you won't remember this anyway"

My eyes widened with the realization that she was about to obliviate my mind.

* * *

A/N: Short, sweet, rushed and probably shit but I don't give a flying fuck :) I'd like you to enjoy it though!


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN : - )

"How far back do I do?" Lisa asked Jake uncertainly, he frowned for a moment.

"I came across her in the forest maybe an hour ago, so maybe a bit before that" He replied, looking sympathetically at me. I eyed the wand nervously as I noticed Lisa's hand shaking. You had to have a steady hand for memory charms.

"If you want my memory obliviated at least hand the wand over and let me do it" I said harshly. She dropped the wand immediately and stepped away from me.

"You…you're not a muggle?" She gasped, sharing a shocked look with Jake.

"No, I'm a witch" I spat, shoving Jake's arms away from me.

I watched as the couple exchanged looks, almost as if having a wordless conversation pass through the two. As subtly as I could I grabbed the wand Lisa had dropped from the floor beside the couch.

"What side?" Jake finally asked accusingly. "You weren't armed when I found you"

I got up of the couch and hobbled across to the opposite wall, leaning against it heavily, keeping them both in my sight.

"Why? What side are you on?" I hissed back. I saw Lisa look to the floor before realizing what was missing, at her gasp Jake realized as well.

I looked between the two, waiting for one of them to move. Finally out of the corner of my eye I watched Jake reach for his wand.

"Pertificus Totalas!" I shouted. I watched as his body turned rigid and he fell to the floor with a thud.

"Jake!" Lisa screamed, making to run over to him before I aimed her own wand at her.

"Don't move!" I yelled. She froze mid-step, shaking from head to toe.

"Please don't kill me" She whispered.

"Who are you?" I yelled, the wand glowing from the magic my emotions were forming.

"Please, my name is Lisa, I am a healer. My husband Jake and I moved to this muggle village three years ago to escape the wizarding war" She pleaded. I eyed her warily, looking around at the living room. They had few photos around, but in most of them they were happy, and they were surrounded by friends.

"No where is safe from the war" I replied, lowering my wand.

"We haven't had a problem the last three years" Lisa said, her voice rising, "Not until we let deatheater scum like you in!"

I stared at her in shock. She thought I was deatheater scum?

"How can you be so heartless" She was trembling in fear as she pointed her finger at me, "We rescued you, let you into our home, offered to heal you"

"You left out the part where you tried to wipe my memory!" I yelled back.

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE A MUGGLE!" She screamed, dropping to her knees in tears.

I watched her, sobbing on the floor, desperate to get over to her husband. This war had wiped all trust from me… I was a good person, the order thought I cared too much, and now I was threatening a couple in their own home.

"Finate" I whispered, waving the wand over at Jake. He groaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

I dropped the wand and slid down the wall into a sitting position. Lisa took this as an OK to run over to her husband.

"Are you alright?" She whispered, placing her hand on the back of his head softly. He gave her a small smile before looking back at me.

"Accio" He muttered, catching Lisa's wand in his outstretched hand before passing it to her. They both stood up and walked over to me.

"Why did you come here?" Jake asked, pressing his wand into my head painfully.

"I…I didn't come here on purpose, I was in a bit of trouble and I got away" I answered truthfully.

"What kind of trouble?" Jake asked, digging the wand in until I cringed.

"Bad trouble" I replied shakily, "I was taken and tortured" Lisa gasped in horror.

"Tortured…? What on Earth for, and who by?" She asked; clinging on to Jake's arm as a child would.

"A deatheater…For information on Harry Potter" I lied. The couple looked at each other, another silent conversation no doubt.

"You know Harry Potter?" Jake asked, his wand no longer pressed into my scalp.

"No, not well anyway" I lied again, God I had trust issues.

"But you're on his side?" Lisa piped in, relieved.

"Of course" I said, sounding offended that they would think otherwise. They sighed in relief and Jake dropped his wand before holding his hand out to help me up. I looked at it in confusion… that was it? I say I'm on the good side and they believe me and welcome me like an old friend?

"I'm sorry about all of that…what's your name?" He asked, hoisting me up. I allowed him to help me hobble over to the couch again before answering him.

"Rosalie or Rosie if you like" I didn't see the point telling the truth about my name. "And don't apologize, if anything it should be me saying sorry to you"

"You were captured and tortured for god only knows how long" Lisa replied sympathetically. "I think we can forgive you for taking a rather dramatic precaution" I smiled at this, although I didn't think it was dramatic at all, if anything they weren't cautious enough.

"I want to go home" I told them, looking up at them with pleading eyes.

"And we will of course get you to where ever home is, but right now, I have food to feed you, an ankle to heal and cuts to sooth" Lisa said kindly. She should have been a healer in the children section of St Mungo's.

"My friends and family will be worried about me" I replied, I couldn't leave them all in that torment for another night.

"We will get you home when you are in good condition again" Lisa said sternly. I opened my mouth to argue when I saw Jake's look; shaking his head as if telling me it was a bad idea to keep arguing.

"OK" I forced out instead, Lisa smiled at this, satisfied.

"Now Jake will make you a bit more comfortable while I finish up dinner" She said, eyeing her husband before walking off into the kitchen, I knew that 'make you comfortable' meant 'keep an eye on you'. Jake waited until she was out of ear shot before turning back to me.

"She can be a bit crazy sometimes" He explained, smiling fondly after the little witch.

"I just want to go home" I said sadly. He nodded in understanding.

"I'm afraid I agree with my wife on this one. Even Lisa and I don't venture out after dark. When you came across me I was getting ready to leave" Jake said.

"But its safe here isn't it? You said you moved here to escape the wizarding war?"

"We escaped the war yes. But unfortunately we didn't escape magic. The forest just outside the village is full of magical activity, including creatures. My wife and I had to start the rumor of wolves and bears to keep people from venturing into it, especially at night" I nodded to what he was saying.

"So we don't go into the forest, that's fine by me" I replied. I wanted to leave tonight, and there wasn't much he could say that would change my mind, but although I was certain Lucius wouldn't find me here unless he searched every house in the village by morning, I wouldn't risk making my way back into the forest.

"It's not that easy" He chuckled, "Lisa and I took every precaution with this town, we didn't want just any wizard or witch to come across it. It took a while but we managed to ward it enough to prevent apparition in or out. Surprisingly most of the forest was already protected, but not the part right at the end of town. We created one apparition spot in the forest, for our own convenience"

I frowned as I took in what he had just told me. Most the forest was already warded? It was undoubtedly Lucius doing it, but they said they had moved here three years ago…had Lucius really had the cabin set up that long?

"How is setting up an apparition point in the forest remotely convenient then?" I asked him, he blushed.

"Well, we didn't want to make it anywhere too obvious" He replied defensively, I chuckled at his embarrassment; he had obviously thought it was a good idea at the time.

"I'm sure it'll be fine if you never have an emergency after dark" I teased, "Like getting some poor tortured girl back to her friends"

"I'm sure this poor tortured girl can wait one more night, this time in comfort, before getting back to her friends first thing in the morning, when it's safe" Jake replied, catching on to the teasing tone in my voice. I just smiled at him.

In the other room I could hear Lisa humming to her self as smoke filled my nostrils. Whatever she was making for dinner was going to be burnt. Jake didn't seem to notice the smoke; I assumed he was used to it.

"What made you move here?" I asked carefully, hoping I was treading on thin ice with this question.

"Safety" He replied, obviously unhappy with the new topic.

"But what about your family and friends, why would you move away from them all?" I asked, noticing that he was avoiding eye contact.

"They're gone" He said quietly, looking to make sure Lisa hadn't heard. "All of them"

I nodded sadly; this was the case with many wizards and witches. A lot of them had become known as 'deserters'. People that had cowardly fled from the war, refusing to pick a side in hope they would be left in peace. Many of them were finding out that Voldemort cared little for this. He killed muggles that knew nothing of our war, hell; he even killed his own side if they displeased him. He was not a man to reason with. Lisa and Jake were the first deserters I had met, of course I was always either surrounded by order members or death eaters, so my group of friends never really got a chance to broaden.

"You don't want to avenge them?" I asked.

"I don't want to end up like them" He hissed back, "And I certainly don't want Lisa in harms way"

I knew everyone had a choice in this war, what side they picked, if any. I hated the death eaters for choosing to become the monsters they were, and I couldn't help but feel disappointed with deserters such as Lisa and Jake. If you weren't with a side, you weren't against a side, which meant they cared little who won or lost, as long as they lived. It was cowardly and foolish. If Voldemort won, he would purge the world of all muggles, including the village they had come to call home, and they certainly would not be left alive. I did not say this to Jake however, they had they're beliefs, and the ranting of an injured witch wasn't going to make them see sense, only anger. Instead I just nodded.

"Dinner is ready!" I heard Lisa call out cheerfully; I think she was overjoyed at the idea of having company. Jake held out his arm to assist me over to the table, I took it gratefully and with his aid managed to hobble to my seat.

Lisa came over carrying a tray that held three plates. She set it down in the centre of the table before placing each plate in their respected places and carrying the empty tray back to the kitchen.

On the plate appeared to be peas and corn, poorly mashed potatoes, and black meat that I assumed was an over-cooked roast chicken, I looked at the food guiltily as I realized she had to split a two person meal into three dishes, making each serving considerably smaller, I would have protested, but my stomach felt ready to cave in on itself, I was starving.

"Looks beautiful dear" Jake said, smiling at his wife who beamed back at him from the kitchen.

"The chicken is a little crispy but I gathered better over-cooked then under!" She said excitedly. Well I suppose that was true… although mid way was perfectly fine too…

Lisa came back over with her tray, this time carrying three drinks along with the knives and forks.

"I hope you like lemonade" She said, feeling a little self-conscious of her beverage choice. I would have been more self-conscious of the food myself…

"Lemonade is great, thank you" I smiled, nodding another 'thank you' as she handed me my cutlery and motioned that I could start eating.

I scoffed at the food, not even minding the lumps throughout the mash, I had been lost in a forest for ten hours, and needless to say I was fairly hungry. The chicken slowed me down a bit, I had never liked it dry and this felt like having wood shavings in my mouth. Thankfully the lemonade helped to force it down.

"I thought you might be hungry" Lisa said, laughing as I blushed in embarrassment. They still had mostly full plates in front of them.

"Ten hours in the forest you know" I grinned; "Fighting off all those bears and wolves" Jake laughed at my joke, followed by Lisa who must have assumed that Jake had told me about their lie.

"People believe it" She said defensively, laughing still.

"I have no doubt" I grinned, "But aren't they curious why you keep going back in there?" Jake shook his head.

"Nah, they know Lisa is a healer, although they believe it's more a herbal thing, but they assume I am collecting ingredients for her balms" He replied.

"And are you?"

"Well yes, but for potions as well" I nodded to what he was saying. So Lisa was a proper healer, which I knew required a good deal of time over a cauldron. What I couldn't understand was that healers had to be good at following ingredients and instructions, by the taste and look of Lisa's cooking, she wasn't terribly good at that. I could only hope that she was into experimental cooking, but judging by the television program I had heard earlier, this wasn't the case.

"So why did you become a healer?" I asked, digging for more information on her skills before I decided whether or not it was worth putting up with a bit of pain until I got to St Mungo's.

"Oh I always had a knack for healing charms, St Mungo's offered me a position once, but of course we wanted to get away" She sounded sad, almost regretful for throwing away the terrific opportunity. I personally would have felt regretful for abandoning the wizarding world.

"How fantastic" I said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice. They must have picked up on my obvious distaste for their situation because they both fell silent. Lisa finally forced out a small smile.

"Darling could you clear the table please?" She asked Jake, who nodded before gathering up the plates and taking them over to the sink.

"Let's get that ankle looked at yeah?" She asked, I nodded awkwardly while I allowed her to help me up.

"Careful" She mumbled, as she led me over to the couch. I sat down with a sigh of relief, the more I walked on it the more painful my ankle was getting.

I watched as she knelt down and lifted my ankle so it was resting on her knee, she then pulled out her wand and touched the tip of it to my ankle. I had to give it to her, it was the best healing charm I had ever seen before, her mutters, and her hand movements were all perfect.

"How does that feel?" She asked once the blue light from her wand had disappeared. I twirled my foot in a clockwise direction, impressed at how normal it felt. Deciding to push my limit, I stood up and put all of my weight on it, ignoring Lisa's protests.

"I can feel pins and needles" I said, checking with her to make sure that was normal. I had never healed anything more serious than a cut so my experience in that area was lacking.

"That's fine, but you're going to feel a lot more than that if you don't go easy on it" She scolded. I nodded guiltily before shifting my weight so it was on my other leg.

"Now there's only a little balm left unfortunately, you caught my husband while he was collecting ingredients for it I'm afraid, so use whatever you have left on the worst of the cuts" She said, handing me the glass jar that had been sitting on the coffee table while eying the gash across my face. "Would you like to be shown to the guest bedroom?"

I nodded, eager to lie down on something fit for a human being, not a farm animal.

I followed Lisa, taking awkward steps as to not put too much pressure on my newly healed ankle, which became increasingly difficult as I was led up a small staircase. Once at the top Lisa stopped at the first door.

"This is the bathroom" She said, opening the door so I could view the shower, bath and toilet. She then closed the door and continued down the landing to the third and final door. She opened it to reveal a rather dull, yet expected, bedroom. It had a double bed in the middle, neatly made of course. A wardrobe which I could only assume was empty, and two bedside tables, each containing a lamp.

"It's not much, but it's comfortable" Lisa commented, "I've been meaning to put a painting or something in here"

"It's perfect for the night" I said kindly, stepping in and sitting down on the bed.

"I'll bring you a towel and some fresh clothes if you like, I'm sure you're sick of wearing that" I looked down at myself in embarrassment. I was filthy, not to mention the tears throughout my blouse and shirt. I nodded at her in thanks expecting her to leave to get these items; instead she stepped in and gently shut the door behind her.

"You know, we're good people" She said softly, I looked at the floor awkwardly, not knowing what to say to her.

"We're good people, and just because you don't agree with our decisions don't mean you have the right to look down on us"

"I have the right to look down on anyone who runs away when the world is at war" I commented back, glaring up at her. I had to learn to keep my emotions under check; this woman was helping me after all.

"It wasn't that simple" She replied, keeping her cool with me, "We had lost everyone"

"I've lost a lot of friends too" I replied, "But I fight for the ones I have left, the new ones I have made"

"When I say everyone, I mean there is no one else, whoever did survive fled, same as us…" She definitely felt guilty for leaving.

"Why did you leave?" I asked, "Why did you become a deserter?"

Lisa sighed as her eyes clouded over with the memory.

"We were sitting at home one night when my father's face appeared in the fireplace, he was yelling that they were under attack, that they needed help. We apparated straight over there, my mother was gone by the time we arrived, and my father was fighting three men by himself. We got ourselves in between them and him and fought our hardest. I was hit by a curse and hurt bad, so my dad jumped back in the fight. He died right in front of me" I gasped in horror at her story. I couldn't even imagine losing my parents, let alone watching them die.

"Anyway, the men, figuring they had completed what they had set out to do, left the house, leaving Jake and me alive. I thought they must have been deatheaters at first, but they left no dark mark above our house. So I figured they were ordinary dark wizards, wishing to get into the ranks of he-who-must-not-be-named followers. After that night, Jake insisted we move away"

"Jake decided? You didn't want to?" I pushed.

"I didn't, but I was too weak to argue with him. I had suffered a terrible loss, and on top of that, I was pregnant. They killed my unborn baby, and Jake couldn't handle that. He wanted to move to a safer place and try again to start our family" Lisa said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Three years ago?" I queried, there was definitely no child living in this house.

"The fight not only led to a miscarriage, I'm so scarred inside, and I can't-" She stopped there, sobbing silently to herself.

"I'm so sorry" I said, regretting making her tell me. She should never have been put through anything so traumatic. Yet I couldn't help but admire her. She had lost everything in her life besides her husband, and she was so happy, so enthusiastic.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she stood, promising to return in a moment with fresh clothes. Whether or not she did I wouldn't know, for not a minute after she disappeared through the doorway I was fast asleep.

* * *

A/N: I know I've been slack with updating, but I have a minimum of seven chapters already written and more to come still, so I'll be updating, without a doubt, weekly. This is more of a bridge chapter, although I do like Jake and Lisa, though I think in the back of my mind they may have taken a very Tonks/Remus sort of roll with their attitudes! I'm hoping I haven't made too many mistakes in this chapter, as I just proof read it before and it's late and my eyes were getting kinda heavy :S

The next chapter will be getting quite exciting ;) I'll update again next week, though a bunch of reviews may persuade me to post the next chapter sooner ;)

xSiriusxstalkerx


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT : - )

I sat up, eyes wide, shining from the sheen of sweat gracing my body. Once my heart rate had slowed down I took a moment to take in my surroundings, I breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the dull bedroom. I had been dreaming of Lucius, of what he would have done to me when he arrived back, of the shining dagger. My arms unconsciously wrapped around myself at the thought, a protective instinct I guess.

I folded the blanket back and got up from the bed, although I didn't remember getting under the blankets last night. The room was void of any clock so I walked over to the window and peered through the thick curtains, hoping to get an idea of the time. The sun was just rising over the small houses in the muggle village. I could already see a few people out and about, getting ready to open shops in a couple of hours.

I smiled in welcome at the sun, soon I would be home. Glancing around the room I found the clothes Lisa must have brought me last night sprawled out on the floor at the end of the bed, I could only guess that I had kicked them off during my nightmare. With them was a towel, obviously in case I wanted a shower. I looked down at myself, I was sticky from sweat and my once expensive looking clothes were in tatters, and whatever was left was covered in either dirt or blood, which according to Lucius was really the same thing in my case… asshole.

Either way, I was really overdue for a shower. I was embarrassed that I had sat at someone else's dinner table looking like I did. Gathering the clothes and towels in my arms, careful not to let them make contact with the disgusting rags I was wearing, I left the bedroom and tiptoed along until stepping quietly into the bathroom.

I placed the clothing down next to the sink, before removing what I was already wearing. Once it was off I stared down at it, disgusted that I even fell asleep in that mess. Seeing no point holding on to it, I gathered in up, and threw it in a small bin they had by the toilet, I would have burnt it out of courtesy if I had had my wand.

I turned the shower on full and stepped under, relishing in the feel of the warm water. I gasped as I looked down; the water running down the drain was a brown-red color. I could only imagine how much dry blood was on my back! I looked around the shower and found a full bar of soap sitting in a holder. I grabbed it greedily and lathered my body with it, scrubbing as hard as I could at my skin, almost causing more blood with the force I was using. Once I was satisfied with my cleanliness I grabbed a bottle of shampoo on the ground, and continued the long process again on my hair, wincing as I tugged on a knot.

After I had rewashed myself at least five times over I stepped out. Out of curiosity I walked over to the full length mirror hanging besides the bathroom bench and using my arm, wiped it clean of the fog my shower had created. At the sight in front of me I couldn't help but let loose a few tears. I was so badly beaten by that monster… I had bruises littering my naked body, along with cuts and nasty grazes. My ankle, although easier to walk on, had turned a brilliant purple and my face… I had never gotten the chance to rub some of Lisa's balm on it before falling asleep, but the wound that Lucius had inflicted upon my cheek with the steak knife looked nasty, almost infected, which was no surprise considering the grime I had been covered in, although the thought still lingered in my mind that the knife had been covered in Lucius's blood at the time, maybe his 'pure blood' wasn't quite as pure as he seemed to think it was? I doubted this though, disease's such as AIDs were only common in muggles, as it was highly treatable in the magical world. Perhaps it was just that muggle side of me that still feared illness. Either way, the point was that what that man put me through, what he did to me, was heartless. I wished nothing but death and pain upon Lucius and against his godforsaken 'Dark Lord'.

Giving up on the mirror I grabbed the towel and dried myself of the stray droplets on my body, before dressing myself in the plain cotton shirt and skirt that Lisa had left for me. The shirt was a light pink color, not exactly something I would normally wear and definitely not something I would have worn in the 'pureblood' world, but in the current situation I had been placed in, I was just thankful for clean clothes.

Finding a loose hair tie in one of the bathroom drawers I put my hair up into a bun, decided it wasn't presentable enough to leave down until I got my wand back. I then hung the towel up to dry before leaving the bathroom. I realized I must have been showering for around an hour, because when I left the bathroom I could hear the familiar sound of bacon crackling. It reminded me of waking up at Grimmauld place, where Molly would have already arrived to cook all of us breakfast. Of course on the days she didn't make it the rest of us usually took it in turns, but it was never as good as Molly's cooking.

I walked down the stairs and made my way to the kitchen where Lisa had just turned off the stove.

"Good morning" She greeted cheerfully. "I see you've showered"

I nodded gratefully, "I hope you don't mind, but I used some shampoo…and stole a hair tie" Lisa laughed at this although frowned when she looked closely on my face. "You best get some balm on that cheek before you leave"

"Thank you, I will and thank you for the clothes by the way" I said, smoothing down the shirt out of habit.

"Not a problem, looks better on you then it ever did on me anyway" She smiled, before returning her attention to the food which she was now serving up.

I didn't reply, deciding to let her concentrate. I didn't know what I would say anyway, I was flattered and disbelieving at the same time.

"Ready to go home I see" I looked up and smiled at Jake, who was still wearing his pajamas.

"Not ready to take me there I see" I said back, he grinned. "I'm not a morning person like little miss here" He laughed, ruffling his wife's hair as he walked past, much to her annoyance.

"Well you better start today, I want to get back as soon as I can" I said, hoping he would see the urgency of the situation. I was safe sure, but I wasn't home, and I had no way of contacting the order here.

"And you will, after breakfast" Lisa said sternly, I imagined her to become an exact replica of Mrs. Weasley when she was older, only with raven black hair of course.

Not needing to be told twice I sat down at the kitchen table, watching as Jake did the same. I thought sadly back to what Lisa had told me last night about not being able to have children. It was terrible that things like that happened to good people, she would have been a great mother, and Jake a great father.

I glanced into the kitchen, above Lisa where a clock hung on the wall. It was now 6:15am.

"I know what you're looking at" Lisa hummed, walking out of the kitchen with two plates. "And it doesn't make you get out of here any faster"

I blushed at my lack of manners, although I'm sure she could understand my eagerness to leave.

"The food looks delicious" I smiled, trying to change the subject as she placed my plate in front of me. It was a complete lie, the food looked bloody awful. I never pretended to be the best cook, but bacon and eggs? How does one ruin bacon and eggs?

"Oh it's nothing really" Lisa said, grinning from ear to ear at the compliment. She was right; cooking bacon and eggs was nothing…for everyone else.

"Another great job" Jake complimented, giving her a kiss on the cheek as she placed his plate in front of him. She was positively blushing by now.

Admittedly breakfast wasn't as bad as dinner had been which made it a lot easier to eat thankfully. It's hard to hurry through breakfast when it tastes awful. I watched as Jake ate it just as he would any other meal, which just proved that Lisa's cooking had killed his taste buds.

"I was thinking of trying shepherd's pie for dinner" Lisa informed Jake proudly. "So while you're gone I'll stop by the shop and get some groceries"

Jake just smiled at her through a mouthful of food. Eating Lisa's cooking day after day… That was love.

"Finished" I announced, they laughed at me.

"Like a child on Christmas" Lisa commented. I laughed at this, today felt so much better than Christmas to me.

"I'll go shower, then we'll go" Jake said, pushing his plate aside and standing up.

"I'll get the dishes this time" Lisa smiled, pecking her husband on the cheek as he left the room.

"Did you need a hand?" I asked, trying not to let my excitement get the better of my manners.

"Not at all" Lisa replied, "I was thinking though…" She began, I looked at her curiously; she seemed to be having a mental debate with herself.

"Yes?" I encouraged.

"Will you keep in touch Rosalie?" Lisa asked shyly. "Maybe visit again?"

I looked at her in shock; she wanted to see me, a total stranger, again. Hell, she didn't even know my real name or anything about me for that matter.

"Hermione" I corrected.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked in confusion.

"My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger" I admitted. "I didn't want to tell you... just in case"

"Hermione Granger… As in…" She stuttered in shock.

"Harry Potter's best friend" I finished for her, looking guilty.

"Wow" Was all she managed to say. I gave her a nervous laugh before turning to walk up the stairs, wanting to get away from the awkwardness I had created.

"Wait!" She called, I stopped and looked back. "You didn't answer my question…"

"Of course I will" I said, smiling at the witch. She was lonely, that was obvious, and she longed for friends, for other witches and wizards besides her husband. After everything she had done for me I felt obliged to at least give her that.

I left the room then, and made my way up the stairs. I thought I could at least make the bed while I waited for Jake to get ready.

I was humming a muggle lullaby that my mum used to sing to me when I was little, humming before I could never remember the words properly, but I loved the tune, Catch a shining star or something like that, it always calmed me down, whether I was too excited, too sad, or too angry.

I'd have to put on some healing balm as well; I wondered how fast it actually took to heal.

I was broken out of my thoughts as I opened the bedroom door. I had to slap my hand over my mouth to stop the piercing scream escape. You never screamed, not if you wanted to live. I looked around the room, waiting to be attacked or killed before looking back to the centre. There, in front of the bed was Marcus Flint. This wasn't the part that made me shake so bad I felt as though I could barely stay standing, no. Marcus Flint was hanging, a noose around his neck, from the ceiling fan. He was dead, and I knew he hadn't died from being hung. He had been stabbed, again and again and again, in the neck, the face, the chest, the stomach, everywhere. I could only assume Lucius had taken out all his rage on the poor boy, and then he had tracked me down, and strung him up as some sick way to tell me he was here, and that I was going to end up the same, possibly even strung up for Draco to see. I closed my eyes and dropped to my knees. So this was it, I was never going to escape Lucius. I knew we should have risked the forest at night, but Jake and Lisa just didn't know what I was up against, and maybe even I had been foolish enough to forget last night, I was too drunk with happiness at being safe to think.

My thoughts stop as I heard a *clang* in the kitchen. Lisa… Jake… He wouldn't… Gathering all the strength I had left I pulled myself up from the ground. I gave Marcus one last look as I left the bedroom.

Tiptoeing down the stairs I strained my ears to hear the sound of dishes clinking, any sign that Lisa was still there washing the dishes, that the sound I had heard had just been a fork she had dropped. I wanted so badly to walk into the kitchen, see Lisa, and get her and Jake the hell out of here safely.

I walked through the living room hurriedly, holding back a sob when I couldn't see Lisa in the kitchen.

"Lisa" I whispered, looking around as if Lucius would suddenly come charging at me. I heard no answer.

"Lisa" I tried again, walking around the bench cautiously. I paused when I looked down and saw a butcher knife on the floor. I knew what to expect before I even finished rounding the corner. Lisa was on the floor, her eyes wide and lifeless and her hand inches from the knife, almost like she had grabbed it right before she was killed.

"Lucius" I sobbed, stepping backwards away from the body. I felt two hands gently hold on to my shoulders.

"Right here" A voice whispered in my ear. A chill ran down my spine as I felt his breath tickle my ear.

"I'm going to die" It was a statement, not a question. Almost as if I was accepting my fate. He chuckled, stroking my neck.

"Soon my Mudblood pet, but first, we're going to play" He laughed manically, this was all just a game to him.

"You're finally on the same level as Bellatrix" I hissed to him, this only made him laugh harder.

"Oh my dear, I am much worse than that" He whispered, turning me around to face him. I cringed when he pulled me to him, my face only inches from his.

"You've been bad" He scolded, wagging his finger at me. "Leading me all the way to Egypt for nothing, escaping" His voice was becoming less and less gleeful and more angry.

"I hope you enjoyed it there" I mocked, earning a slap to the cheek. I could feel fresh blood spilling from the cut.

"I would be very careful with what you say little Mudblood" He snarled, "I might make your death less painful if you're good"

He chuckled as I shuddered.

"See, your deserter friend here was very good, didn't feel a thing when she died"

"When you murdered her" I corrected angrily.

He laughed again, stepping away from me this time.

"You stay there" He said, waving his hand. I felt my body slide back until I hit the wall. I tried moving but couldn't.

"Let me go" I hissed, trying to move again. I watched as Lucius walked over to Lisa's body, kicking her hand away first before he reached down and grabbed the butcher knife. He then made his way back over to me, twirling the knife in his fingers.

"You're being very obedient" He mocked, smirking at me. "Now turn around" Before I had a chance to fight the feeling I felt my body pull away from the wall, before turning me around and slamming me harshly back against it, my back exposed to the monster.

I heard him step closer to me, until I could hear his breathing directly behind me. I then felt the knife graze down along my back, not breaking the skin, but tearing the shirt.

He ran the back of his hand down the smoothness of my back, before bringing the knife back up to it.

I screamed out in pain as I felt the knife dig in, scraping along my back painfully. It felt like he was carving symbols. I screamed out again as he began a new pattern, laughing manically over my screams. I wanted to move my body, to turn around and have at least a small chance of protecting myself, but I was stuck like glue to the wall, I couldn't even move my eyes to see where he was, although the knife in my back made his whereabouts painfully obvious.

"Please stop" I begged through my tears, I felt him wipe a tear away with his thumb.

"Is the Mudblood crying?" He mocked, rubbing his tear stained thumb into the cuts on my back. I cried out again.

"JUST STOP" I yelled. He only carved into my back deeper. I closed my eyes, and bit my lip, trying to think about anything else. Finally he stopped; he had carved from the top left of my back to the bottom right.

"Just so you don't forget" He hissed, tracing the cuts with his finger. It was then, feeling his finger trace the pattern that I realized he had carved the world 'Mudblood' onto my back.

"Now turn around and I'll carve abomination into yours" I snapped back. He chuckled and removed the charm holding me to the wall. I fell to the ground in surprise, bumping my knees painfully against the hard wood floors.

"Your spirit was always something to be admired" He commented, "Unfortunately that sharp little tongue of yours doesn't quite know when to stop moving"

He walked up to me again, leaning down he grabbed me by the throat and pulled me up, dragging me over to the bench he pushed me back on it.

In the corner of my eye I saw movement, trying to look without making it too obvious to Lucius I pretended to be struggling as I moved my head and arms around. I managed to catch sight of Jake. Lucius obviously hadn't known he was in the house. Jake was hiding behind the corner wall, staring at his wife's lifeless form, his face twisting in sadness.

Lucius grabbed my chin and turned my face back so I was looking directly at him. He was pushing my chin painfully hard, until I was forced to open my mouth in another cry of pain. He touched the knife to the corner of my mouth, preventing me from closing it. My eyes widened with the terrifying reality that he was going to cut out my tongue.

I made a muffled protest, trying to kick out without causing him to slice the corner of my lips.

"I've wanted to do this for such a long time" He said gleefully, his face twisting into some sick evil look as he slowly moved the knife into my mouth.

Suddenly I heard yelling come from my left and before I knew it Lucius had been tackled off of me, giving my lip a shallow cut.

Standing up quickly I saw Jake, punching Lucius over and over again.

"Don't forget your wand!" I yelled out, knowing Jake could only win for so long with his muggle approach.

"RUN!" He ordered, without making eye contact. I didn't know what to do, I was torn between helping him and saving myself.

"Run to the end of town and then directly into the forest…NOW" He roared, I fought back a sob as I nodded, before turning around and running out through the front door.

It wasn't easy to run, I was covered in cuts and bruises and my ankle was giving a dull pain at the sudden exertion, not to mention the fresh wounds on my back. But I did my best, even at the cost of catching a lot of attention from local muggles, who yelled out for me to stop, obviously noticing the blood on my back.

I must have made it half way to the edge of town when I heard hurried footsteps from behind me, I tried to run faster but before I knew what was happening I was scooped up into somebody's arms. I looked up, it was Jake, did this mean Lucius was dead? No… we were still running for the apparation point. As if to back up my thoughts I heard Lucius, laughing manically, not all that far behind us.

"Get out of the way!" Jake shouted at the curious muggle residents, who had left there houses to see what the commotion was. I let out a gasp of shock as I watched a man crumble from the killing curse. I was worried; Jake couldn't possibly outrun Lucius while he was carrying me.

"Put me down" I ordered him, he just shook his head and kept running.

I sighed in relief as we reached the town's border, we were almost there. Jake struggled a little more than he normally would running up the small hill that led inside the forest, but he still got there, sprinting as fast as he could into the shade of trees.

Without warning I screamed out as I found myself hitting the ground, landing on my arm I heard a sickening crack as the bone broke. I clutched my arm to my chest and looked behind me; Jake had been hit with an ankle binding charm.

"GO" He yelled at me, "It's only a few meters!" I nodded at him to show I had heard before I had heard before continuing to crawl awkwardly on one arm. I could feel the magic of the forest growing stronger as I got closer and closer to the point. I was so close when I heard footsteps stop right besides me. I didn't even need to look up to know it was Lucius. I felt like my scalp was being torn away from my skull as he wrenched me up by my hair. I caught a look at Jake, he had his wand out, undoing the charm on his legs, he could do it…

"You've been enough trouble to me" Lucius hissed angrily, digging his want into my temple.

I looked up at him and smirked at him, earning myself a confused look from the elder wizard.

I braced myself for impact and felt Jake tackle me out of Lucius's grasps, ripping some hair from my head painfully. We landed with a dull thud and I wrapped my arms around Jake, apparating away just as Lucius threw one last curse at us.

* * *

A/N: What did I say? One week :) Hope you enjoy, I once again apologise for spelling and grammar errors. Please read and review!

xSiriusxstalkerx


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE : - )

I gasped as I felt my body land on solid ground. I was on my back; looking up at the sky… it was overcast here. But why couldn't I breathe properly? Why did my body feel numb?

I tried to say Jake's name, but it sounded more like a gurgle. He appeared above me, his face pale as he looked down on me.

_**I was staring down at Harry's pale face, Ron was beside me and he'd been trying to comfort me the whole way. I looked around and noticed pretty much the entire Gryffindor team was here too, with the exception of Oliver. It was our third year of Hogwarts and Harry was unconscious in the hospital wing after dementors interrupted a quidditch game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Of course everyone wanted him to be ok, but we were all dreading the moment he woke up, when we would have to not only tell him that he'd lost his first ever quidditch match, but also that his broomstick was sitting in pieces in bag at my feet after a run-in with the whomping willow. **_

I stared up at him; his eyes were betraying fear as he looked at my torso. Slowly I lifted my head and touched my hand to my stomach, it felt wet. I lifted my hand up to see it dripping beautiful red droplets. Dirty blood…

_**It was our second year of Hogwarts and Ron and I were hurrying over onto the quidditch pitch after watching the Slytherin team approach the Gryffindors, which, judging by Oliver's face, meant something bad had happened.  
"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?"  
My eyes widened as I took in Draco's quidditch robes, he'd made the team?  
"I'm the new Slytherin seeker, Weasley," said Draco, smugly "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."  
Silence followed as Ron and I took in the Nimbus 2001 in his and every team member's hand. It couldn't have been cheap…  
"Good, aren't they?" said Draco smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team with be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleensweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."  
The Gryffindor team blushed in humiliation as the Slytherins doubled over with laughter. It was true, besides from Harry they certainly didn't have fast brooms, most of them having been made a good decade ago.  
"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in" I said sharply. "They got in on pure talent."  
I couldn't help the feeling of pride swell in my chest as the smug look on Draco's face flickered.  
"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood" He spat.  
**_

Jake was frantically running his wand over me, I could see a blue glow coming from it out of the corner of my eye, but I felt no different.  
"It's not working" He whispered to himself, I think he must have tried every spell Lisa had taught him about healing. But Lisa had never dealt with dark magic like this; she wouldn't know a counter to this.

I tried to speak to Jake again, I tried to tell him I wasn't in pain, and how I could feel nothing at all. But the blood blocked my throat and I coughed up, I could feel the ruby liquid running down my chin now. Maybe it was for the best that I couldn't tell him. Pain was the body's way of telling you something was wrong, and when the pain was gone, it usually meant you weren't far off.

I moved my head to the side, in and out of focus I could see number 12 Grimmauld place. I pointed at it, Jake looked over confused.

"Number 11 or 13… which one Rosalie?" He asked desperately. I shook my head slowly and instead pointed at the street sign.

"Grimmauld place" He read in confusion. I nodded then tried to say twelve. There was so much blood, I was choking on it, swallowing it, I felt so sick…

I think I must have made a 'V' sound though, because Jake looked between the two houses before frowning.

"Number 12 Grimmauld Place?" He muttered in confusion, all of a sudden his eyes opened wide as, I could only assume, the buildings began to shift, revealing to him what I had seen all along.

"_**Where are we?" I asked Remus, as we stopped in a muggle street. It was my summer holidays before fifth year. Remus passed me a note, which I took in confusion.  
'12 Grimmauld place' it read, I looked up, even more confused, only to see a new home appearing right before me, I gasped in awe.  
"I've read about these secret keeping charms"  
"I bet you have" Remus chuckled, motioning that I go inside. "All the Weasley's are already here"  
I ran up the stone steps, and opened the door hurriedly, excited to be seeing my friends again. I barely had a chance to look around when I was tackled into a bone crushing hug.  
"Ron" I had whispered, hugging back just as tight. **_

He looked at it suspiciously before having his attention stolen by the horrible sounds coming from me. I felt like I was drowning in my own blood. Looking back at the building he seemed to have made up his mind, he ran up to the door and banged on it as loudly as he could.

"HELP US!" He yelled, banging again.

He looked at me helplessly as my gurgling mixed with my sobbing, Lucius had done it… he had killed me, I was going to die.

"No" Jake whispered, running back to me, he looked at me, before pulling his shirt over his head and trying to stop the bleeding with it, within seconds the shirt was soaked. I knew he was giving up, I already had. I had read someone that a person could lose anything up to half their blood before they were too far gone to save, so that was at least three litres one could lose. Of course this was a muggle book, but I wondered if it was any different for wizards and witches?

He scooped me into his lap and stroked my head with a shaky hand, something I knew he wished he could have done for Lisa.

"It's going to be ok" He croaked, his emotions starting to betray him. He wasn't in focus anymore…

There was a noise, like a door slamming open, but it sounded far away.

"Help her" Jake yelled. Was someone there?

I heard a shout, and then footsteps, so many footsteps.

"Hermione… It's Hermione!"

People were shouting my name, I could see a lot of people, but my eyes were slowly drooping, I was seeing, not recognizing.

"Where did she come from?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"She looks awful"

"She needs a medi-witch!"

"What's happened to her?"

"It's Sectusempra"

I knew all of these voices, these were my friends, but the last one I could never mistake, it was Harry.

"Get Lupin" I heard him order.

Someone had cupped my cheek in their hand affectionately, I moved into the touch, begging for help.

"Let me go!" This new voice, it was unfriendly, angry, but not unwelcome.

"Oh Merlin… no…NO" I heard it yell, another blur came in to sight right above me. I could see pale blond hair… it was Draco. I could hear him breathing, it was heavy, burdened, and he was fighting the urge to cry.

"_**Look at him blubber!"  
It was third year and Harry, Ron and I had just been talking to Hagrid, who was an absolute mess at the moment, having lost his appeal to spare Buckbeak's life. He had just run down to his cabin, wanting to spend Buckbeak's remaining time with him and then Draco and his two cronies had appeared, ridiculing his anguish.  
"Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" Draco said. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!"  
I saw Harry and Ron move towards him angrily, but I couldn't let them have this one, Draco had crossed the line this time. He seemed surprised to see me walking towards him, but not afraid until I raised my hand and then…  
SMACK! **_

"Help her" He snarled. "You did this to me once, you fix it NOW"

_**I was fuming mad, Harry had just told Ron and myself what he had done to Draco in the boy's bathrooms and he was still certain that the 'Half-Blood prince' was a goddamn saint.  
"I don't believe this," I said angrily. "You're actually defending-"  
"I'm not defending what I did!" Harry replied quickly. "I wish I hadn't done it, and not just because I've got about a dozen detentions. You know I wouldn't've used a spell like that, not even on Malfoy" **_

"Get him inside" Harry ordered, I watched as Draco was ripped from my sight, yelling and, I could only imagine, putting up a fight the entire time.

"_**Come here you" Draco had smiled, pulling me forward for a kiss. We were having breakfast at the hotel, making up from a fight.  
"I love you Malfoy" I had teased  
"I love you too Granger"**_

"What are you all doing!" Another voice shouted, Remus's.

"She needs help" Jake begged.

"I can see that" Remus was angry about something.

"_**I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" I screamed angrily. It was our third year at school and I had just felt all my hopes fade away as Remus walked up to Sirius and embraced him like a brother. Of course at that point I hadn't known the full story.  
"You – you -" I couldn't even find the words, I could only stand there, wide eyed, pointed at him accusingly.  
"Hermione-"  
"-You and him!"  
"Hermione, calm down-"  
"I didn't tell anyone!" I shrieked. "I've been covering up for you-"  
"Hermione, listen to me, please!" Remus shouted. "I can explain-"  
I was shaking my head in disbelief. Harry was yelling at him now, good, he deserved to hear it from everyone. The hurt I had felt… I had covered for his dark little secret and then he had betrayed us, this was partly my fault. I listened to him start to spew some bullshit excuse from his mouth and I shook with rage  
"NO!" I screamed, "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too – he's a werewolf!" **_

I was taken from Jake and lifted up into someone else's arms. It didn't matter though, they were too late… I couldn't breathe anymore and I wasn't even scared.

I had all my memories, flashing before my eyes like everyone had always said they do.

My parents, a letter, a school of magic, a troll, new friends, an evil man, the order, loss, life, a hotel, a man, love.

… A million memories, a million moments…

…All gathering towards this one.

* * *

A/N: The end ;) Wouldn't that just be a great way to finish? A story left full of unanswered questions! As it is I have more chapters to come, quite a few actually. Now I'm aware that this chapter is not only fairly short, but also mostly made up of memories from the books, so depending how lovely your reviews are, I'll update a bit sooner than a week :) I'm not sure how much you guys will like this chapter, but I enjoyed writing it, even if I feel that it may stand a part a little from the rest of my story.

All your reviews have made it too easy to update on time, they definately motivate me for which I thank you all :)

xSiriusxstalkerx


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY : - )

I opened my eyes slowly; they felt heavy, out of use. Everything was fuzzy, I could tell the room was dark, but there was light flooding in from the corridor outside.

What had happened? Where was I? I didn't recognize anything here. I could feel someone on the bed with me, I could hear them breathing heavily, and on my other side I could hear snoring. I was so confused; the last thing I had remembered was…

With a gasp I shot up into a sitting position, groaning as my body ached in protest, I felt so weak. My sudden movement had woken the person on the bed; I panicked and tried to push myself away from them, tears springing to my eyes.

"Hermione stop, it's me, it's Harry" I stopped struggling and tried to focus on him. Sure enough, after squinting for at least a minute, my eyes focused on my best friend. A small sob escaped me as I snuggled in against him, content when he wrapped his arms around me protectively.  
"You're ok" He soothed, rocking back and forwards slightly. I tried to speak but stopped when I heard how ghastly my voice sounded. I sounded like I had been out in a desert for days, without any water.

"I'll get you something to drink" He said, having heard my attempt. He waited until I had nodded before getting off of the bed, and leaving the room.

In the armchair next to the bed I could see a sleeping Ron; he looked awful as if this was the first sleep he had had in a fair while. There were bags under his eyes, and he looked pale.

Harry arrived back minutes later, not only holding a bottle of water, but two coffees as well. He handed me the water and I drunk it greedily, downing half the bottle in one go. He then went over to Ron and shook his shoulder until the boy grumbled tiredly at him, trying to shrug him off.

"She's awake, Ron" Harry said, stepping back as Ron sat straight up, suddenly wide awake.

"Hermione" He gasped, lunging forward and hugging me like he would never let me go.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, cupping my cheek in his hand.

"Sore" I replied croakily, my voice still scratchy. "It hurts everywhere" Their eyes shined with sympathy, how pathetic I must have looked. Harry climbed back on the bed and wrapped his arms around me again.

"What happened?" I asked. Both the boys bowed their heads, it was obviously not a memory they were particularly fond of.

"What do you remember?" Ron asked nervously. I frowned, remembering the exact events that had unfolded before I was swept away into black oblivion.

"After I apparated… I remember Jake, he was so pale, and… and blood, I could taste blood, it hurt my throat and it made it hard to breath. I showed him Grimmauld, and he knocked on the door…and I didn't think anyone was going to answer and then you did, I could hear you all, you sounded far away. Then I felt so tired, and I knew what was happening… guys… I gave up" I sobbed, Harry's grip on me had tightened tenfold, I could feel him shaking with emotion.

"What happened after that?" I asked. Ron was crying by now.

"You died Hermione" He whispered. "Remus tried to heal you, but you'd lost so much blood, by the time we got you here you were gone"

"I'm in St Mungo's" I realised. "But how am I… alive?" I whispered the last word, like if I questioned it, then it wouldn't be true.

"If muggles can revive people, wizards sure as hell can" Harry answered. "Don't get me wrong, they had already pronounced you dead, but I made them keep going… and we finally got a heartbeat, though it was so faint" I cried openly into his arms, he had used his 'Boy-who-lived chosen-one' image to make the healers keep going.

"You saved my life" I sobbed. He blushed, not having looked at it that way.

"It wasn't just me; a lot of the order was here. Bill had one of them against the wall at one point"

I gasped at this. St Mungo's must hate the order.

"What's the time?" I asked, looking around for a clock. Harry checked his muggle watch.

"Just before five in the morning, don't even ask me what the date is" He replied, drinking a mouthful of coffee.

"I've been out for around 22 hours" I said, closing my eyes in disdain. I must have had them all worried. Ron cleared his throat uncomfortably, making me look over at him.

"Actually Hermione… you've been out for three days and 22 hours" I looked at him in shock… surely I had heard wrong?

"The healers told us even though you had a heartbeat, not to keep our hopes too high, that your recovery really counted on the next few days" Harry said quietly. "But you did it Hermione, you didn't give up, you couldn't have, and now you're alive and awake"

I looked at both the boys closely. Harry was just as bad as Ron, he had heavy bags under his eyes as well, and both of them had dark rings.

"You haven't been here the whole time though of course?" I asked suspiciously. They both looked away guiltily.

"Mrs. Weasley brought us clean clothes… and we just showered and ate here… they've been quite accommodating" Harry said. "We felt horrible, we couldn't just sit around at headquarters and do nothing, we needed the peace of mind of being here, of being the first to know if anything changed." I understood completely what they meant, if it had been the other way round, I would have been just as bad.

"Have I had any other visitors?" I asked. There was only one name I wanted to hear.

"Yes, tons" Ron replied, a hint of jealously in his voice. "Fred, George, mum, dad, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Neville, Luna, Bill, even Krum sent a card and that's just to name a few" Ron gestured to the table at the end of my bed that was filled with flowers, cards and chocolates.

"What about Jake?" Both their faces darkened a bit.

"He's locked up in Sirius's mum's old room at Grimmauld"

"Locked up?" I asked in disbelief. "But he was trying to save me"

"Look, all we saw when we came out was some shirtless guy holding on to you while you bled everywhere. He called you Rosalie; we took that as a sign that you didn't trust him enough with your real name" Harry said, ignoring how red Ron's ears went at this.

"Jake's a good guy" I said quickly. "He and his wife helped me, took me in and healed my ankle… they're deserters… But I told his wife my real name; I just never got the chance to tell him"

"He didn't mention a wife" Ron pointed out, more to Harry. He then looked thoughtful. "He hasn't really said anything since we locked him up, barely eaten too"

"Lucius killed his wife" I said sadly, they both closed their eyes once they realized the insensitivity of the order's caution. This man had lost his wife helping me get to safety, and they were treating him like a criminal.

"Shit" Ron swore, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What about Draco?" I asked, unable to stay in the dark any longer.

"He's locked up at Grimmauld too, being a right prick as always" Harry said, with obvious disdain for the situation.

"You did a good job though" Ron commented, I looked at him with wide confused eyes, waiting for the outburst. "He's absolutely over the moon about you. It's been a pain really, him always asking if we knew anything new… didn't answer him of course" Draco must have been so worried, maybe even still worrying.

"I've always done the best I could" I said lamely, Harry smiled affectionately.

"So true, I don't think I would have passed half of the classes I did at Hogwarts without you there"

"You mean if I hadn't done most your homework and assignments" I corrected, they both laughed at this.

"Oh god Hermione, what would we do without you?" Harry asked, burying his face into my shoulder, his laughter quickly becoming sobbing.

"Hey, hey" I comforted. "I'm ok, I'm awake. I think you just need some rest though" They both nodded at this, the last few days must have been exhausting.

"I didn't want to sleep at first because I didn't want to stop looking, then after we found you I didn't want to sleep in case you woke up… or didn't" Ron said, his voice barely a whisper at the last part. "Harry and I have been getting three hours sleep a night, tops. Mum's just about pulling her hair out over it, saying we're going to end up in hospital beds of our own"

I didn't know if I was touched or disappointed by this. I didn't want them to neglect themselves just because of me.

"I'm sure St. Mungo's would have contacted you the moment I was awake" I pointed out.

"Well, you've been awake what, half an hour now and they don't even know" Harry argued. I frowned, I knew that I would have panicked if I had woken up by myself, possibly have even caused enough fuss to draw the night staff's attention. But it was no point arguing with them, besides, if it had been Harry or Ron in this bed instead of me, I doubt I would have even gotten three hours sleep. I looked down at Ron; his eyes were drooping as he tried to stay in the conversation.

"Come here" I said to him, patting the tiny bit of room left next to Harry and me. He smiled and climbed up on the bed, snuggling gladly into the pillow. He was asleep within minutes.

"Your turn" I said to Harry, lying back down on the pillow. He looked down at me sadly.

"I don't want you to go back to sleep" He whispered, tucking a stray bit of hair behind my ear. "All I've done for the last few days is watch you sleep, praying you would wake up" I felt my bottom lip tremble at his words.

"I'm not going anywhere Harry" I whispered, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. "Now sleep"

He lay down, staring into my eyes.

"Stay awake" He whispered. "Please…"

I nodded, stroking his hair, trying to make him relax.

"I've slept for almost four days" I answered him. "I'm not tired, not even a little"

I leant forward and kissed his forehead, still stroking his hair, smiling as sleep got the best of him.

: - )

That's how the medi-witch found us, three and a half hours later. My head whirled around as I heard her throat clear. It was a middle aged woman, quite plump; she had done a terrible job of curling her hair. I ignored her raised eyebrow at the two boys sharing my bed.

"Bit small for three" She commented rudely. I put my finger to my lips to tell her to be quiet so the boys could sleep.

"Well they shouldn't really be here, love" She said bitterly, hands on her hips.

"Is there a problem?" We both turned to face the door to see Bill Weasley striding through. I smirked as she took a few steps back; undoubtedly Bill looked intimidating with his long hair, fang earring and black coat.

Any response the medi-witch gave fell on deaf ears as Bill stared at me.

"You're awake" He choked out. He was holding a bunch of flowers, which now hung forgotten in his hand.

"I'm awake" I whispered back.

"Oh god Hermione, I was so worried, we all were" We both looked at the plump medi-witch who had just gasped.

"Hermione… As in Hermione Granger…?" She asked in disbelief, glancing over across me she squealed as she recognized the scruffy haired wizard whose glasses were currently sitting askew on his face.

"So that's… Harry Potter?" Her hands were trembling in excitement. I frowned at how unprofessional she was being.

"I'd like another healer, thank you" I said, smiling politely at the woman. Her smile had dropped and she stood mouth agape like I had just slapped her in the face.

"A…another healer…" She repeated, putting her hand to her forehand.

"Yes, you heard her" Bill said, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the door, motioning that she should leave. She puffed out her chest and with one last angry glance in my direction she stormed from the room.

"How are you feeling?" Bill asked the moment she had left.

"I'm feeling fine" I replied. "Good enough to go home" Bill laughed at this.

"We'll see what the healer says first" he replied, sounding doubtful. I grumbled under my breath, maybe I could get Harry to use his reputation again…

"I suppose it goes without saying that Lucius is still out there" I said, I wasn't disappointed; you have to be hopeful in the first place for that. Bill nodded, not wanting to verbally admit the order's failure. I felt I should lighten the mood.

"Are they for me or are you dating some hot healer I don't know about?" I asked, motioning towards the flowers in his hands. He laughed nervously, only just remembering them.

"I…um… well I thought you'd still be…you know, I was just going to leave them at the end of your bed" I raised my eyebrow at him. He seemed so awkward. I wanted to know what was going on, but frankly, I remembered the last time I asked him what was on his mind.

We were both distracted from our thoughts from the black haired boy on my right. Harry yawned and sat up, fixing his glasses as he did so.

"Morning" He mumbled sleepily.

"Good morning Harry" I smiled at him. Bill just nodded his greeting.

Harry smiled back at me, his eyes shining. I realized that he must have thought that last night was a dream. Bill cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"She woke up early this morning Bill" Harry said, smiling happily at Bill.

"I see that" Bill commented, making Harry frown.

"Has something happened?" Harry asked in concern. Bill shook his head.

"No, I'm just tired" Harry didn't seem to entirely accept his answer, but any doubts he had, he kept to himself.

"Good morning!" All heads snapped in the direction of the door, where a perky middle-aged witch, wearing St. Mungo's robes walked in, I assumed this must have been my new healer.

"How are you feeling dear" She asked, finding it hard to keep the blush from her cheeks at seeing the boys in my bed with me.

"I feel brand new" I lied. "No point being here really" Harry nodded next to me, just as eager for me to come home as I was.

"She seems to have discomfort when she moves" Bill said from across the room, I glared at him, he was being terribly observant.

"It's just aches" I protested. "I'm not in any _real_ pain" The nurse nodded, checking information on the clipboard she was holding.

"Well, thankfully you did all of your healing while you were…let's say 'asleep'. Which is lucky for you, it would have been a painful process" I nodded impatiently, I didn't want to know the details, I just wanted to know when I could go home.

"So I can go home then?" I asked. She surveyed me thoughtfully.

"Do you have any headaches, vomiting, nausea, sharp pains or difficulty breathing?" She asked, daring me to lie.

"No. Just aches" I said honestly.

"Do you have any pain on your torso?" I shook my head.

"What about on your back?" Her eyes were full of sympathy as she said this.

"What's wrong with your back?" Harry asked. Bill was wearing a frown as well.

"Nothing, I fell on it is all, I didn't realize it was so serious" I lied, my eyes begging her not to push the point.

"So I'll take that as a no?" I nodded, thankful that she understood.

"I'll warn you now that the wounds were very deep and we got to them too late. There will be some scarring" I nodded as I understood this meant my back as well. I would have to be careful; I didn't want anyone to see the scars that spelt out that disgusting word… it was humiliating enough just knowing it was there.

"Now, if you want this girl home I'll need everyone out of the room for a final examination" The medi-witch ordered. The boys nodded.

"You're coming home" Harry grinned at me, kissing my forehead before getting up off the bed. He shoved Ron as he passed, waking the sleepy boy who seemed to get the idea that they were being kicked out.

Once everyone was out of the door she waved her wand and slammed it shut, locking it.

"Remove your gown" She requested, closing the curtains around the bed, just in case.

I did as she asked, not feeling the least bit embarrassed as I sat there in just my underwear.

She tutted when she saw the scars.

"Give them time; eventually those scars will be nothing more than a white line. But I'm afraid they'll never be completely gone" She said, I felt a little better knowing this. Hiding the word 'Mudblood' was a lot easier when it was a thin white line, as opposed to the raised scar it was now, but still...

"The scars... on my back... how... why won't they go completely? It was only a muggle knife" I asked, blushing furiously.

"The wound itself may have been inflicted by a muggle weapon, but dark magic was sent through them, either during or after the infliction" A sudden memory of Lucius rubbing my tears into the wounds came to mind, or perhaps when he had traced them afterwards?

We fell to silence as she went around my body, casting several charms, making sure everything was working as it should. I felt her pause momentarily as she looked at my back assessing what that monster did to me. Eventually she cleared her throat.

"So no pain" She mumbled scribbling on her notepad.

"At least not physical pain" I joked lamely. She didn't laugh.

"Look, St. Mungo's offers counseling-"

"Spare me" I scoffed, she nodded, I wondered how many times she got that reaction.

"You may put your clothes on" She smiled; I reached for my hospital gown. She laughed at me and pointed to a small table off to the side of the room where a pile of my clothes where placed neatly. Molly must have brought them for me, just in case.

"You mean I can go home?" I gasped as I pulled on a pair of jeans.

"I don't see why not, though I would advise you take this before leaving, for the aches" She handed me a small vile that held a blue liquid inside it. I downed it, shivering as it sent chills throughout me.

"I'll let your friends back in and just remember to check out at the front counter" She smiled, before leaving the room.

: - )

I was greeted with cheers and hugs as I walked through the door at Grimmauld place, Harry, Ron and Bill in tow.

"Let her breath" Ron exclaimed trying to push through the crowd.

"Welcome back!" I grinned back up at the twins, giving them each a kiss on the cheek before moving on.

"Glad you're ok" Remus said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "By the way you might want this back" I was overjoyed at the feeling of magic that flowed through me as he placed my wand in my hand.

"Oh get out of the way" Tonks said excitedly, pushing the werewolf aside and giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Let's not send her back to St. Mungo's, alright Tonks" Remus laughed. She gave him the finger.

"They don't know what Sectusempra is like" She whispered, acting as if this formed some weird bond between the two of us.

Before I could respond I was crushed into a motherly hug from Molly, followed by Arthur and finally Ginny. I was grateful that the entire order wasn't here, that might have been a bit too overwhelming.

"Oh you must be in pain" Ginny sympathized; awkwardly placing her hand on my shoulder, worried she might hurt me.

"No, I'm fine… they said I did all my healing while I was asleep"

"Oh let's not bother the poor girl with silly questions" Mrs. Weasley interrupted, making Ginny huff. "You must be hungry!"

"Actually I was hoping to have a shower and maybe see Jake" I replied, she frowned at me.

"You want to see that boy?" She asked in confusion. I nodded, not caring to explain. I met Harry's eyes and he nodded; a silent promise that he would update them on everything.

I left them in the hallway, and headed up the stairs. I was desperate for a shower, but first thing was first, I needed to see Jake. I saw Kingsley walking up and down the hallway; he almost looked like he was patrolling…

"Hi Kingsley" I smiled, he smiled back at me.

"It is good to see you are alright Hermione" I nodded in thanks.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked in confusion.

"We have the head deatheater here, thanks to you of course" He said, as if I should already be aware of this. "I'm taking no chances"

"What room is he in?" I was trying not to seem too suspicious; after all, Kingsley was an expert on picking up on people's behaviors.

"Second room on the right" He replied pointing at the door. I stared at it for a few seconds, knowing Draco was right on the other side.

"Well… let me know if you need anything" I said lamely, walking past him. I approached Sirius's mum's old room and unlocked it with a wave of my wand.

Jake was lying on the bed, sleeping soundly. I sighed and decided I would come back later instead.

: - )

We were sitting in the living room after dinner, laughing over drinks about older days at Hogwarts. I had showered earlier and even managed to wear one of my own dresses. So far no one had questioned me on what had actually happened while I was held prisoner, which was good, because frankly, I didn't care to tell, at least not right now.

"Hey Harry?" I whispered, trying to keep everyone else out of our conversation.

"What's up?" He whispered back, assuming this was a personal matter.

"Can you tell me what's going to happen to Malfoy?" I was trying to sound emotionless about the whole thing.

"Well, he won't tell us anything useful… I think Bill mentioned that the dementor's kiss was on the line though" My head went dizzy at his words, I felt like vomiting… they wouldn't… the order couldn't…

"Are you ok Hermione?" I looked up, not even realizing that I had zoned out.

"Yeah Harry, I'm fine" I smiled at him. I noticed the jealous look I was receiving from Ginny. I loved her, but she had to grow up.

"You know, I might go up and see Jake" Harry nodded.

"Don't want me to come?" I shook my head; this was something I should do alone.

"Remind me to feed them a bit later too Harry" Ron piped up. I remained quiet at this. I felt that anything I would say wouldn't be very friendly. He had no right talking about Jake and Draco like they were dogs.

I left the room and made my way back up the stairs. I was heading back towards Jake when I saw Kingsley. He was still pacing the hall although this time with a little less eagerness.

"Kingsley, go have something to eat" I ordered, marching up to the tired wizard.

"No, someone needs to stay here" He replied stubbornly.

"That doesn't mean it has to be you, go have something to eat, I'll mind the door for now" He eyed me doubtfully.

"I'm not going to drop dead, I'm fine" He sighed and nodded to me thankfully before striding away. I waited until I heard him walking down the stairs, before making my way to Draco's door. It took a few spells before I finally managed to unlock it. I knew Kingsley wouldn't have left a simple charm on the door.

I looked around one last time before opening the door, slipping into the room and quickly shutting it behind me. He was there, sitting on the floor, his back against the bed. He sighed as he heard the door.

"I'm not going to tell you again… I don't want your bloody food, and I'm not going to tell you a damn thing until you tell me how she is" I could hear the quiver in his voice; I knew he was worried that I was dead.

"I'm fine, Draco."

* * *

A/N: A few days early, like I promised :) Your reviews have been so lovely! Now just one thing. Nothing in this story is meant to offend people, I'm not discriminating against anyone or anything and anything that may seem like it is just the personality I have given the characters, no offence meant, no big deal, lighten up ;)

Also Harry and Hermione's relationship in this story is strictly non-romantic, they just have an awesome sibling-like best friend love :)

I will still update Monday like normal! (3 days for you non-Aussies)

xSiriusxstalkerx


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE : - )

It seemed to take seconds, for one moment I was standing by the door, watching as his head snapped around and then I was buried in his chest as he hugged me with all of his might.

"You're alive" He whispered into my hair, I breathed in his scent.

"How did you survive that?" He asked, pushing me back and looking into my eyes.

"I didn't, so I'm told… I died and they had to bring me back" I tried to shrug it off, I didn't really want it to be that much of a fuss. He closed his eyes at my words and bowed his head. When he looked back up at me he had tears in his eyes, threatening to spill.

"But you're OK now" He said optimistically, kissing the top of my head.

"I'm OK now" I repeated, smiling up at him.

"I'm surprised they let you in here to be honest, bastards wouldn't tell me a damn thing about you" He growled.

"They didn't let me in, I just took an opportunity" He grinned at me proudly.

"That's my girl" He said fondly, reaching up and stroking my hair. I glanced at his forearm. The dark mark stared back at me.

"Now" His face was serious again as he sat me down on the bed with him. "Tell me everything that happened" I shied away at this, I really didn't want to.

"Hermione, please" He begged, putting his finger under my chin and making me meet his eyes.

"What do you want to know? It's obvious. He tortured me for information that I wouldn't give" I snapped, looking away from him. Suddenly I found my happiness fading away and the anger returning as I remembered what I had learned about Draco in our time apart.

"What did he do?" Draco said darkly.

"He's your father, I thought you would have known his torturing habits" I spat spitefully. Draco looked at me in shock; he was hurt by my words.

"Hermione, I'm sorry he did this to you" Although sincere, I could hear the confusion in his voice, as if guessing the reason I was so upset. I laughed at him, making his frown deepen.

I stood up and walked to the end of the four poster bed, holding on to one of the poles.

"Remember at the hotel, when I punched Pansy?" I asked, he nodded, curious as to where this was going.

"I did that so you didn't, can you believe that? I didn't want _you _to lose your dignity for hitting a woman" I scoffed.

"Hermione, I don't understa-"

"I wouldn't have bothered trying to save your dignity, if I'd known you'd raped women!" I felt my hands shaking as I balled them into fists. Draco sighed and put his head in his hands.

"So it's true then" I stated, disgust written all over my face.

"Who told you that?" His voice was emotionless.

"Flint did, when he was returning the favor for what happened to his wife" Draco looked up at me, his eyes bulging.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM" He roared, I prayed that there was silencing charms on the room. I felt emotions welling up knowing that Draco wouldn't get the chance to hurt Flint, he'd already been beaten to it…

"Calm down, he didn't completely lower himself to your standards" Draco looked liked I had slapped him in the face.

"My standards… what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Draco was fuming mad now.

"Standards low enough to rape, murder, steal, hell! Do anything your precious dark lord asks you too" I cried out in pain as he grabbed me and slammed me roughly against the wall.

"You're not the type of man I thought you were… are you?" I yelled, tears pouring down my cheeks.

"I already told you that you have my allegiance now, not him" Draco spat back.

"Well why wouldn't you tell the order _anything_?" I wasn't backing down.

"Because they wouldn't tell me anything about your whereabouts, if they'd found you or not and then when I heard the commotion outside and broke free of their interrogation and saw you, they wouldn't tell me whether you lived or died. Why should I give them information about the Dark Lord when they can't even tell me whether the girl I love is alive?" His face was twisted into the sneer I'd seen so many times at Hogwarts.

"I didn't know death eaters could love" I spat; I knew I was being childish, but I wanted my words to sting him. I wanted him to hurt like I was hurting.

"Don't give me that crap Hermione. I've made my feelings clear, but I'm sure as hell starting to doubt yours" I'd definitely pissed him off.

"You raped women Draco" I whispered. "How can I love someone like that?"

"I didn't rape women Hermione. I raped _one _woman. It was something the dark lord made me do and I had to, to prove my loyalty to him. She was a couple of years younger then us, a muggle and she was terrified. I raped her and then murdered her and do you want to know why? Because if she didn't die, then I would and I was too gutless to say no" His eyes were far away as he remembered, his bottom lip quivering. "I still have nightmares over it, so fine, what I did was monstrous, but don't you dare think that I didn't care, that it doesn't kill me inside to know I was capable of that"

"What about Flint's wife? Why did you murder everyone in that village… and let your _friends _take turns at her?" I wouldn't look him in the eye, I couldn't.

"I thought you knew what you were signing up for Hermione. Did you think I was the Dark Lord's right hand man for decorating his chambers with flowers? I did evil things for an evil man and I'm certainly not proud of it. But I was raised by a cruel man who taught me a fucked up view on things, so excuse me for not having the peachy upbringing that you did" I stared at him with wide, guilty eyes. I didn't know what to say to him… here I was accusing him of being a horrible person when I didn't even stop to consider why that might be…

It felt foolish to apologize now; it felt foolish to say anything right now really. My normally quick and witty brain had failed me and so I kissed him, as passionately as I could. It was my way of saying sorry, a way I knew he would appreciate. I just wanted to take the hurt I had caused away.

He pushed me back into the wall roughly, clearly using this to take his anger out on me, before beginning on my neck, kissing and sucking, his kisses felt like fire on my skin and at this point I didn't even care if he left a mark.

"Draco…" I moaned quietly, begging. He growled at me and slid my dress up my thighs, stopping when he'd found the top of my panties. He played with it for a moment, torturing me just that little bit more.

"Please" I hissed impatiently, there was no time for foreplay, I didn't know how long he and I had together before Kingsley came back. He sneered at me before pulled my panties down, I stepped out of them and looked back up at him. He undid his pants and pushed them down a bit, giving himself freedom. He then grabbed my legs and hoisted me up, pushing me painfully into the wall for support; I immediately wrapped my legs around his waist and lent my head back as he kissed just under my ear.

"But surely you don't want to fuck a death eater" He whispered in my ear. "I hear they're not even capable of loving"

"Shut up Draco" I hissed out angrily. He didn't need telling twice, he thrust in, all his anger from our fight showing through the forcefulness of each motion.

It didn't hurt though, I enjoyed it more than I thought I possibly would, if I'd known he was this good when he was angry I would have picked a million more fights with him before now.

I pulled my head away from the wall to stop it from hitting but in one fluid moment Draco had pinned it back there, hand to my throat. Through my surprise I couldn't help but let out a low moan as he did this. I closed my eyes as his hand then moved down to my collarbone, tracing it as he went, only to keep heading down, grazing over my breast, relishing the feel of it cupped in his hand before continuing down until his hand rested on my hip.

I gasped as he dug his nails into the me, undoubtedly breaking the skin. He wore an evil smirk as he went harder causing me to moan loudly, desperately. We both knew that this couldn't last too long, not that I minded in the slightest, I had been without him for days and my body was reacting to his quickly and I knew he was just the same. I intertwined my fingers into his hair, while the other hand rested on his shoulder for support. We were both so overwhelmed with pleasure that we didn't even hear the bedroom door open.

I came, hissing his name under my breath, feeling his own release moments afterwards.

"Apology accepted" He smirked. What had we been fighting about again?

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Both our heads snapped around to the left like a deer's caught in headlights.

Standing by the door, food tray in hand, was Ron. His ears and face matched his hair as he shook from rage. I quickly disentangled myself from Draco, making sure to duck behind him. Draco did his pants back up casually before looking at Ron.

"Enjoy the show Weasel?" He sneered. I hated when he did that, it really wasn't becoming on him.

"How dare you touch her" Ron snarled, drawing his wand. I quickly pulled on my panties and pushed my dress down.

"She touched me first" I silently groaned as Draco said this, did he want to cause a fight?

"She wouldn't" Ron said, more to himself than us. "She wouldn't touch death eater scum"

He strode over; wand pointed squarely at Draco and grabbed my arm, tugging me towards the door.

"You'll pay for this, for everything Malfoy. You're getting the dementor's kiss tomorrow, you can never get to her again" Draco's face paled at the thought of receiving the kiss, he looked at me pleadingly, his eyes betraying his fear.

"Not so tough now are you?" Ron laughed, before dragging me out of the room, making sure to lock the door.

"Are you OK?" He asked me, doing a quick double take of me to make sure I wasn't hurt anywhere, before continuing to pull me downstairs.

"Ron I'm fine I just-"

"What were doing in there anyway?"

"I just wanted to talk to him, Ron listen-"

"Talk to him… What the hell could you possibly have to say to him?"

"Nothing, look you have to listen-"

"Nothing, you went in there for nothing? It obviously wasn't worth it was it?"

"Actually-"

"After all you've been through… He's going to pay just like his father will"

We stopped in the kitchen and he pushed me down into one of the chairs gently.

"You stay here Hermione. I'm going to get Bill and Harry"

"Ron, please!" I called, trying to stop him; my pleading fell on deaf ears.

I sat in the chair; my stomach felt like it was full of butterflies. I was going to be in so much trouble with the order…

"Hermione" I looked up to see Harry racing into the room, followed closely by Ron, Bill and even the twins who had decided to tag along. I just prayed that Molly and Arthur wouldn't walk in.

"Harry let me explain" I said quickly, standing up to face him. I was shocked when he enveloped me in a hug.

"You don't have to explain anything Hermione" He whispered. "Why is everything happening to you? You don't deserve any of this"

"I don't understand" I said, looking at Ron, Bill and the twins over Harry's shoulder.

"I'm going to see about moving the dementor's kiss to first thing in the morning" Bill said. Everyone looked so angry, so why weren't they taking anything out on me?

"He didn't trick me, if that's what you think" I said quickly, I needed to talk them out of the dementor's kiss.

"We know Hermione" Harry whispered soothingly.

"I don't think you understand what happened" I said, they all frowned.

"Hermione please, Ron told us what he saw" Bill said, putting his hand up as if he didn't want to hear it again.

"And what exactly did Ron see?" I asked, looking between the men.

They all blushed, no one wanting to speak up and say it.

"Guys…" I coaxed. Finally Bill cleared his throat, deciding he would step up.

"Ron said that he walked in to give Malfoy his dinner and he was… well… he was…r…raping you" My mouth fell open in horror. They thought Draco had done the very thing to me, that we had been fighting about beforehand.

"Rape… Oh my god no, no I wasn't raped!" I said quickly. They all looked at me to see if I was in denial or being sincere. Harry sighed in relief as he recognized true sincerity in my face. Fred and George however frowned.

"Then what were you doing?" Fred piped up accusingly. My face went scarlet.

"Hermione…?" Harry asked, looking into my eyes.

"I went into the room to talk to him, that's all" I started. "I was angry at him and we fought… I was wrong to argue what I did… and then it just happened"

They were confused. I knew I wasn't being clear and I really didn't want to be clear.

"Just happened?" George asked. I closed my eyes before answering.

"We had sex"

"No, you're under a curse or something…" Ron gasped.

"Ron, how long were you in the room before we noticed you?" I asked him. His ears went bright red.

"Maybe just a few seconds…I don't know" He whispered in embarrassment.

"And at any point did you get the vibe that I was in trouble? Or that I was unhappy?" Ron thought for a moment before his face twisted into a scowl.

"You fucked Malfoy" He whispered. "Just because you wanted to"

I nodded, not meeting any of their eyes.

"How could you?"

"He's a death eater Hermione? Do you get that?"

"Not just any deatheater, he's Draco fucking Malfoy!"

"He _was_ a death eater; he's betrayed Voldemort for me. He will tell you anything you want to know" I replied.

"Well he's got until first light tomorrow to step up and be a man for the first time in his life" Bill hissed, standing up to leave the room.

"He's not on that side anymore; there is no reason for the dementor's kiss!" I yelled, grabbing his arm, trying to make him face me. He pulled his arm out of my grip like he'd just been burnt.

"Don't touch me" He growled. "You're not a real order member anymore; you're just some death eater's slut"

An echoing slap filled the awkwardly quiet kitchen.

"How dare you" I hissed at Bill, who was holding a hand to his cheek in shock.

"You're out of the order" He said, his voice void of all emotion. I felt the anger build up inside me.

"I don't remember when the order became less of a volunteer organization and more of an occupation that you could get fired from. But fine, kick me out Bill, because the order of the phoenix has gone downhill since Dumbledore's death anyway, because he at least was compassionate and forgiving. You condemn Draco for what he was but you're all too blind to actually bother to see that he wants to help now, that he wants a new life" I hissed. Bill stood right in front of me, leaning down so our faces were level.

"Is that so Hermione?" His voice was deathly quiet. I knew I had offended him when I openly put down his leadership skills.

"You think you're so high and mighty Bill. You think you can judge me for falling in love after _you_ sent me into the middle of a hotel riddled with death eaters, after _you_ told me sleeping with him might be on the cards. You want to kill a man trying to change; you want me out of the order, hell, probably out of this house. You're no better than a death eater, you're just as heartless. When the rest of you wake up to yourselves you know where to find me" I turned on my heel and walked out of the kitchen. I could still hear what they were saying up until I reached the staircase.

"Why did you kick her out?"

"You told her to sleep with Malfoy?"

"You're not kicking her out of this house, are you?"

"Are you going to listen to her?"

All of these questions went unanswered; I could feel tears springing to my eyes. I was no longer a respected order member. In fact I was sure I was going to be hated by all the people I had called my friends for so many years. I strained my ears, trying to hear one last snippet of conversation before I headed up the staircase. It was Harry; his voice was so quiet it took a moment for me to work out what he had said…

"Did she say she was in love with him?"

* * *

A/N: Poor Hermione, not really getting a break is she? Let's hope her little outburst managed to knock some sense into silly Bill! This chapter was fun to write except for the little 'love scene'... let me tell you it is awkward to write one of those in the lunch room at work. Yes, I took my laptop to work to write fanfiction in my hour lunch break, geeky much? And I'm telling you when I have nothing to look at but my fat 50 year old male boss and 50 year old female co-workers listening to them serve people who want worming treatments and anti-fungals (I work at McDonalds :D Kidding... chemist obviously) it is not easy! Then I look back on it and think 'Oh my god I made Draco sound like a shit lay'. So apologies, I did try to extend it a little D: Please review with lovely things and _constructive _criticism. '-_-' is not a review, nor is it construction in any way, I'm going to assume you hit the review button by mistake, silly you!

xSiriusxstalkerx


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO : - )

I was doing all I could to fight back tears as I ran up the staircase. I had let slip the 'L' word. I hadn't meant to say it so soon, in time maybe, once they had forgiven me for having sex with the man who they grown up hating. It was too much to put on them all in one night. I knew if Bill had his way I wouldn't be under this roof at the moment, thankfully it was Harry's home, and he cared for me too much to kick me out on the street, no matter how much I hurt him… although I'm sure loving a death eater was testing his limits.

"Former death eater" I mumbled under my breath. "He's changed."

I walked hurriedly along the hallway; I didn't want anymore confrontation with anyone tonight. I'm sure by morning the whole order would know what I had done.

I stopped as I heard something. Was someone…crying? I looked around awkwardly, until I realized who it was.

"Shit" I muttered, rushing over to the door on my right, I unlocked it and opened it.

"Jake" I whispered sympathetically.

He looked up at me from where he was on the bed.

"Y…You're alright" He said, wiping the tears from his face.

"You're not" I replied, walking over and sitting on the bed.

"This is only one of the few times I've cried…" He admitted, playing with a lost thread on the bedspread. "Doesn't that make me a horrible husband?"

"You've been in shock Jake" I soothed; he shook his head in denial. "Jake, hear me out… You went in for a shower thinking everything was OK, then next thing you know there's a man in your house, your wife is…dead… and you don't even get a chance to mourn for her because you need to get me and you out of there"

"It's my fault… I could have-"

"Could have what? Woken up earlier? Done the dishes instead? You helped me, a stranger and then you paid the price… if anyone is to blame it's me" I whispered, he should hate me. I came into his life and then it fell to pieces around him.

"It's not your fault" He replied angrily. "It's you-know-who. I was stupid enough to think that running away from this war would protect us. You were only trying to get to help, you even wanted to leave that night but we didn't let you. We grew too comfortable with the feeling of security; we didn't see the risk that we would have once"

Well he was right there, most deserters felt that way and they forgot how hard the times really were…

"Lucius can't evade capture forever, we know he's alive now… we will get him" I said determinedly, this didn't make much sense to him, but it comforted me. Once Lucius was dead, Draco and I had a chance, as long as we could elude Voldemort.

"It won't bring her back" Jake whispered. I looked at him sadly and pulled him into a hug. That was too much for him, he cried openly into my shoulder.

"I just want to get out of this room, and have a chance to organize a funeral" he whispered. I understood where he was coming from. When Sirius died there was no funeral, the order didn't even hold a memorial. This tore Harry up deeply, a funeral is when you say goodbye. Harry never got the chance.

"Has the order gone to the house yet?" I asked him, he shook his head.

"They haven't even asked me about it. All they wanted to know is 'where Lucius is'" I sighed, this was what I meant about compassion. Clearly the order could have seen how devastated this man was?

"I've told them who you are, I'll let you out and you can tell them where to go OK? We'll get her back and organize a funeral" He squeezed me tightly, thankful, before pulling away.

"I think I need fresh air… this room reeks" I laughed at him.

"We kept a hippogriff in here years ago; it's probably the dead ferrets they fed him" He looked at me, mouth agape.

"By the way, I'm Hermione Granger, not Rosalie" I said, holding out my hand for him to shake. He took it with a small smile.

"Well I'm still Jake, not cool enough to have an undercover name" He joked. I admired his attitude; both he and Lisa seemed to have such a positive view on everything, no matter how heartbroken they were.

"By the way I've met Harry Potter, he's not that nice a guy" I grinned at his sense of humor.

"You leave poor Harry alone" I pouted. Jake laughed at this before his face being somber again. I didn't need to ask what was wrong; I'd watched Harry go through the same thing.

"You don't have to feel guilty every time you feel happy" I said, he closed his eyes.

"It's been days since she died and I've been numb up until today, then I felt it all at once I think, it's hurt so bad, then you came in and I'm so happy to see you alive… but I shouldn't feel happy at all. It should take me weeks to smile again, months to feel happy" I frowned at his logic.

"She wouldn't want that though, would she? Would you want her to be miserable for months? Everyone is different with how they handle things Jake" He nodded, though I could tell he was still unsure.

"Are things going to get better?" He asked. I bit my lip, I didn't really know.

"You've felt loss, right?" He asked. "You seem so great on the subject"

"Who hasn't these days?" I replied sadly. "Harry lost his godfather a few years back, I was upset, but Harry… he was inconsolable. I wish I could have taken some of the pain he felt and not to mention Dumbledore"

"How did he get by?"

"Friends… and believe me it wasn't easy for him, every corner he turned something was there that reminded him of Sirius… especially when we live in Sirius's house…"

"Sirius… Are you talking about the escaped convict, Black?" Jake asked. His face twisted into loathing. I rolled my eyes at this.

"Have you been living under a rock or something?" I snapped. "The ministry confessed that he was wrongly convicted. Believe me; it wasn't easy to get them to admit to the world that they ruined a man's life for a crime he didn't commit"

Jake looked down guiltily. "Sorry" He mumbled.

"It's fine, really… Now how about we get you out of this room?" I asked.

"Are you allowed to let me out?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd say definitely not" Bill would have my head, but I wasn't an official member of the order anymore apparently, so fuck it.

I tiptoed over to the door; nobody was outside in the hall, which I assumed meant that Kingsley obviously hadn't heard that I was a 'traitor'.

"Coast is clear, come on" I said, waving my arm at him.

"I don't want to get you in trouble" He said, still sitting on the bed. I laughed at this.

"Believe me, I've done a fine job of that myself, this will be fine" Jake seemed to have a mental dilemma before deciding he'd been crammed in this room too long. He came up behind me, trying to walk as quietly as possible.

We stepped out of the room and I closed the door and locked it again. Just in case.

I led him along the hallway and down the stairs, stopping at the kitchen. Harry, Ron and Bill remained in there, it seemed Fred and George had given up on the conversation.

We ducked past the open door unnoticed and finally came to the back door.

"We can't be too long" I whispered, he nodded before we slipped outside.

He took a huge breath of fresh air in gladly before sitting down on the back step, I sat down beside him.

"Garden's a little overgrown" He pointed out. I nodded, watching a gnome poke its head out from under a bush.

"We don't tend to come out here a lot" I admitted. "We cleaned inside the house though, got rid of all the cursed items"

We sat in silence for a few moments; glancing over to him I could see he was staring blankly into space, his eyes glistening from un-shed tears. I grabbed his hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. I was, or had been, so close to everyone in the house that it was just something I did out of habit to comfort one of my friends. I felt awkward for a moment when I felt him stiffen, his hand laying limply in mine. I figured he wasn't used to it, hell, his wife wasn't even a week dead yet and some woman was holding his hand.

"It's going to be OK" I said quickly, trying to make him understand that it was a comforting gesture, not a romantic one. "It will be"

When I left the kitchen I had been angry, then distraught over losing my place in the order, then I had been too busy comforting Jake to even consider my own emotions. Suddenly one terrifying fact hit me. Tomorrow morning Draco, the only person I'd ever truly loved, was going to receive the dementor's kiss unless Bill miraculously changed his mind. Before I could stop it a sob left my mouth, followed by another. Jake looked over in surprise, not realizing something had been upsetting me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, finally squeezing my hand back while the other rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"My boyfriend is going to receive the dementor's kiss tomorrow" I mumbled through sobs. I knew 'boyfriend' sounded very naïve compared to his deceased 'wife', but I didn't really care if he understood my feelings or not, I just needed a shoulder to cry on at the moment.

"What did he do to deserve that?" Jake asked. I cringed, damn him, he wasn't meant to ask questions, he was meant to tell me how everything would work out. He was crap at this.

"Nothing I wouldn't forgive him for" I said, too stubborn to directly answer his question, he took the hint and dropped it.

"But you're best friends with Harry Potter, surely that's enough to stop it" He tried, his voice sounded unsure.

"Not when Harry hates him" I replied, breaking down into another fit of sobs.

He pulled me closer to him, still rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Things aren't going too great for us right now" He smiled sadly. I gave him a sarcastic laugh.

"Bit of an understatement don't you think?" He nodded.

"Well…this might be your last night with him" Jake pointed out. "So what're you doing out here with me?"

"Trying to ignore reality I think" I joked lamely. He gave me a sympathetic look.

"Come on" He said, standing up and offering me a hand. I took it and allowed him to pull me up.

"I was meant to be comforting you" I mumbled, ashamed that I had let my emotions overcome me so easily in front of him.

"I've spent the last few days in that blasted room feeling sorry for myself" He answered. "Comfort is just a painful reminder"

"Now I just feel bad"

"You know I didn't mean it like that"

We walked back through the door, this time I was a little less cautious about being caught. Emotion's were dangerous in that way, they made you feel numb, made everything else seem so unimportant.

Harry, Ron and Bill were still sitting in the kitchen, this time I came and stood in the doorway.

"Hermione" Harry acknowledged, I noticed how hard Bill and Ron were trying to not look at me, bloody Weasley's.

"Harry" I replied uncertainly. I grabbed Jake by the arm and dragged him into view. Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise. However Bill suddenly gave us his full attention, he rapidly stood from his feet, mumbling something that sounded a lot like "How dare you".

Before he had a chance to take action though Harry had put his hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down in his seat.

"Don't" He warned, motioning that I speak. I could feel Jake's uneasiness next to me.

"This is Jake" I introduced awkwardly. "Harry, Ron, I've explained the situation to you so it's up to you whether you decide to believe me" I ignored Bill's snort. "I need you to do me a favor" By now Bill was glaring daggers through me, I knew he hated me for having the nerve to think I had the right to ask for favors…

"His wife's body is still at his house, it's been days guys… we want to hold a funeral for her" The boys said nothing, so I continued. "If you could just talk to Jake, get a location and bring her back"

"Of course" Harry replied, I gave him a small smile which he didn't return.

Looking at me for encouragement Jake walked into the kitchen and stood next to the table awkwardly, waiting for them to speak to him.

"Is that all?" Bill asked; his voice spiteful. I closed my eyes, nervous about my next favor.

"Marcus Flint's body is in the upstairs guest bedroom…" I decided to leave out the details of where in the room it actually was. "…Can you bring him back as well?"

"Why would you want him back _here_?" Ron asked in disgust. "He's a death eater"

"She loves death eaters these days, remember Ron?" Bill hissed. I looked down at the floor awkwardly.

"He's dead because he saved me" I said hurriedly, before leaving the doorway, not giving them a chance to say something else spiteful.

I hurried up the stairs, not that I was expecting Harry to race out after me or anything. I was just desperate to get as far away as possible from them… I almost felt sorry for leaving Jake by himself down there. After all, they hadn't exactly treated him with kindness the last few days.

I hurried back to the bedroom they had Draco cooped up in and to my surprise saw that the door was open an inch. I felt panicky for a moment, if Draco had managed to escape the room then that was it, all trust would be gone if he was caught.

"Draco?" I whispered; pushing the door aside, praying to see him sitting soundly on the bed, perhaps Ron hadn't closed it properly?

My words were lost once I had entered the room. I eyed the three men standing there, waiting for a verbal attack.

"Fred, George" I acknowledged, eyeing the wands they had pointed at Draco.

"Hermione" George said back, almost…cheerfully?

I slowly walked over and stood in front of Draco, blushing when he wrapped his arms around my waist. That wasn't going to help.

"What's going on?" I asked hesitantly, I knew that I probably didn't want to know the answer to that question.

"Just having a chat" Fred said, cocking his head on the side as he watched Draco's obvious affection for me.

"And what was this chat about?" I pushed, putting my hands over Draco's protectively.

"Just a friendly little interrogation" Draco whispered in my ear. I raised my eyebrow at the twins.

"Friendly?" I said, disbelieving.

"Don't sound so surprised" George scoffed, lowering his wand and taking a seat on the bed.

"Friendly with raised wands hey"

"Just a precaution beautiful" Fred winked, also lowering his wand. I looked at him in confusion; he was treating me like normal…

"I don't think you've spoken to Bill enough" I said. "You're supposed to hate me"

They laughed and shook their heads.

"Hate you for what? We trust you know what you're doing" George grinned.

"Yeah, smartest witch of your age remember; if we can't trust your decisions, then whose?"

I could feel the tears building up again, this time more for happiness. Before they could spill I jumped on Fred, knocking him back on the bed with a massive hug.

"Thank you" I whispered into his ear, sending chills down his body; I jumped off of him quickly.

"Oh no, not this again" I laughed, he grinned sheepishly.

"Again...?" Draco said, looking between the two of us suspiciously.

"We had sex" Fred said seriously. "Did you know she gets off if you call her names?"

I slapped him over the back of the head; probably just as well, Draco had a manic look in his eye.

I glared at George who had doubled over laughing at the look on Draco's face.

"It's just going to be too easy" He laughed, yelping when I sent a well aimed kick to his leg. Draco grinned at this.

"And don't worry about Bill" Fred added, I looked over at him hopefully. "We'll talk to him. He's just not thinking properly, Voldemort's right hand man is now on our side, this is great, imagine the information we would worm out of him!" Draco rolled his eyes at this.

"Not to mention Snape was a death eater and Dumbledore forgave him when he joined our cause" George added.

"Well… maybe we won't use Snape as an example" Fred said thoughtfully. "We all know how well that went" I noticed how hard Draco was trying to avoid eye contact with everyone.

"Besides, that was Dumbledore! He saw the good in everyone" I said hopelessly. "Bill isn't like that"

"As we said Hermione, we'll sort it out" The twins said together.

"Bill is just a little distracted" George grinned.

"Could say a little heartbroken" Fred added, eyeing me.

I blushed a deep red and looked away, I could hear Draco chuckling from behind me, obviously remembering when I had come back and told him and Blaise that I had kicked Bill in the groin to stop his advances.

"You know about that hey" I whispered, completely embarrassed.

"Everyone in the bloody order knows! He's crazy about you, has been since you left Oliver" My mouth fell open in shock. He'd liked me for that long?

"Although you always seemed pretty oblivious to it" Fred laughed, remembering something funny.

"I just thought he was being nice" I said innocently.

"He bought you perfume for your birthday" George pointed out.

"So? Harry got me perfume for Christmas"

"You're like Harry's non-romantic soul-mate. He's got a free pass on buying shit like that for you" Well that was true…

"Oh and he got you flowers on Valentines Day" Fred piped up. "Massive bunch of roses doesn't tell you anything?"

"You two got me roses AND chocolates"

"Yeah but we've made our intentions clear. You know we just want to get in your pants" Fred ducked my fist.

"You two are impossible"

"And one day you will give in" George grinned, eyeing Draco who was glaring daggers through the redhead.

"You have a lot to compete with I'm afraid" I said, turning around and wrapping my arms around Draco's neck, he leaned down and kissed me lovingly.

"I suppose he has the whole excitement of a dangerous death eater going for him, but we have hot threesome twin action. Think about it, all of this" They motioned to the both of them. "At once"

"Don't you have a certain brother you need to be talking to right about now?" I asked, they sighed, figuring it was another no.

"We'll be back later for a reward when we save your boyfriend and get you back into the order" Fred winked, before following George out of the door and shutting it.

"Alone at last" Draco whispered, resting his hands on my waist.

"You were very quiet" I said thoughtfully, frowning at him, I knew he wasn't a shy guy.

"They said what they needed to say to me before you got here. Besides, I figured if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all" I scoffed at him.

"Where was that attitude in school? Besides why would want to say anything bad about them, they're trying to help you. I think they might even like you a little" He didn't seem to care as much as I did about this.

"I didn't say anything _because_ they're trying to help me and I'm sorry but were you there for that conversation? It was all about them trying to have a go at you"

"That's a nice way of putting it" I said sarcastically as I sat on the bed.

"How would like me to say it? They want to fuck your brains out, better?"

"How about make love?" I grinned as his face fell.

"But you can't make love if you don't love them, right Hermione?" He asked accusingly.

"Oh of course not" I grinned evilly. He eyed me suspiciously, before pushing me back on the bed and crawling on top of me.

"Must I prove how much better then the Weasley's I am again?" He purred.

"I think you might have to, my love" I grinned.

* * *

A/N: Another Monday, another chapter :) How honest am I! And I already have a bunch more written up ;) So you know that means more reviews, quicker updates! I thought I had to get Fred and George back in there, I love them so much :) And many more characters will be returning, I have forgotten no one! And yes, emotion's are all over the fucking place in this chapter, they're happy then they're sad, oh no now they're angry! Well the human mind is complicated and twisted, so there... Also for any questions about the 'emergency portkey' Bill gave Hermione. It was necklace yes, but she didn't wear it, I don't think you can wear portkeys? I don't know, (for some reason in my mind she put it above the fireplace? But I don't think I ever mentioned it... but stuff it, this story is in my head so that makes me right :P) Anywhoo... Hermione didn't activate the portkey because it would take her back to Grimmauld which is what she didn't want because at that point it was the order she was trying to elude... and she didn't have it on her when Lucius captured her, see it's all here in my author's note, it was above the fireplace the whole time! ;)

Anyway, any other questions you have about my story just ask and I will gladly make some shit up off the top of my head and feed you it :D (Assuming I don't have a real answer... I was so sure I mentioned it was above the fireplace...)

Love you all,

xSiriusxstalkerx


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE : - )

I couldn't keep the smile from my face as I woke up. Opening my eyes I saw Draco, smiling back at me as he twirled one of my stray curls around in his finger.

"Good morning" His voice was husky from sleep.

"Don't say that" I complained, burying my head into his chest. "Morning means it's time to get up"

"And go where?" Draco scoffed, looking around the room. I had forgotten he, well probably we, was locked in here. My face paled as I remembered.

"Do you think Fred and George…?" I whispered, staring at him with wide eyes. What if they hadn't managed to persuade Bill?

"Of course love" His voice sounded positive, but his eyes betrayed his fear. I knew that he knew I didn't believe him.

"I love you" I glared at him, knowing full well he was trying to take my mind off it.

"That's the problem" I muttered back. He smiled fondly at me before leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"I don't want you to worry" Draco said sternly. "Your order is meant to be all kind and crap, they didn't have the brains to kill Snape and I'm certainly not going anywhere"

"Maybe we learn from our mistakes" It was always a sore subject when Snape was brought up.

"I went through school with Weasley too you know, and if it's another Weasley's running the order, then I severely doubt that" I rolled my eyes at him, before a thought struck me.

"Draco… when Lucius was torturing me, he asked me who the order's leader is now…But you already knew it was Bill… at the hotel, when you saw the envelope, you knew"

"You seem surprised" Draco pointed out, almost sounding offended.

"How did you know, but Lucius didn't? I know he's not in with the death eaters anymore, but surely if you could find out, he could?" I was concerned to no end, if Draco knew, Voldemort surely would as well and that made Bill more of a target than the rest of us, besides Harry of course. Draco sensed my uneasiness and smiled at me.

"I wouldn't worry that pretty little head of yours" I scowled at him, patronizing bastard.

"Why?"

"When you're in the dark lord's ranks, it's not the same as being some order member. If you fuck up, whatever, try again tomorrow. If a death eater fucks up we're either tortured or killed"

"That's not true, if I mess up I disappoint everyone" Draco looked really unimpressed.

"Wow, that must be really hard on you" Draco said sarcastically.

"It's like torture" I pointed out.

"Yeah, I can see how the feeling of disappointing people compares to the feeling of a million white hot knives stabbing into you"

"Oh ha ha, you were saying?"

"Yeah so if I make a mistake bad enough, he would kill me. So I've got to have one up on him" Draco said, smirking at me proudly.

"Oh my god… you withhold information from him? Something he'd want to know… just in case, so you can use it to stop him from killing you" I was impressed.

"In theory yeah, never got the chance to try it out though, just too good" I bit my lip, trying to stop a comment spilling out about what exactly it was that he was so good at.

"Well how did he not see it in your mind?" Everyone knew Voldemort was a skilled legilimens.

"Snape taught me occlumency throughout school. I'm still pretty dodgy at invading minds, though I'm getting better, but it's damn near impossible to get in here" He smirked, tapping his head with his finger.

"I'm sure Voldemort could if he really wanted to" I pointed out; he was way too cocky for his own good.

"I'm not sure, he's never tried, I guess he never saw the need to go out of his way to do it though" Draco said thoughtfully.

"Can you teach me how to protect my mind? I was lucky that Lucius isn't a skilled legilimens, but next time who knows"

"There's not going to be a next time Hermione" Draco growled, wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"Think realistically Draco" I scolded. "Let's call it withholding information to save my life" Draco raised his eyebrow.

"If Lucius had the skill to invade my mind he would have got all the information he needed and then killed me because I would have been worthless. But because he couldn't, he kept me alive"

"To torture it out of you" He said darkly, I ignored this.

"Draco, please" I begged, caressing his cheek with my hand. "Please"

"How can I teach you to protect your mind if I can barely invade it?" He growled in frustration. "Snape never let me invade his mind for practice" I knew why this was. It was the exact same reason that he had stopped teaching Harry, going against Dumbledore's orders. If Draco invaded Snape's mind, he would see a weak, sniveling teenage boy, being bullied by not only his own father, but by Harry's father as well. He could not allow anyone to see him as weak.

"Practice on me" I said. "We both learn that way"

I could see Draco obviously didn't want to, but the idea of learning to be a skilled legilimens properly was just too tempting.

"It hurts Hermione" he said, trying to persuade me otherwise. "When someone tears through your memories, it hurts"

"I can handle it" Although he was trying hard not to let it show, I could see the small smile. I was tougher than most witches my age and he loved that about me.

"Fine, but if it gets too much, promise we'll stop" I nodded quickly and closed my eyes, trying to mentally brace myself for him to invade my mind. But instead of feeling the pain in my head that Harry had described to me years ago, I felt a rough hand hold my chin gently.

My eyes fluttered open in surprise to see him an inch away from my face, his silver eyes boring into mine, but not in the way I expected them to be. He was looking at me lovingly, not in the deep concentration required.

"Later my love, right now I just want to lie here with you. There's too much on both our minds to go invading them" I nodded in agreement. It was probably best; if Draco succeeded in penetrating my mind he'd see all my worries and fears about the order's decision about him but on the other hand we mightn't have the chance to practice later.

Our heads both snapped towards the door as a soft knock sounded on the other side.

"Yes?" I said meekly, I felt nauseous at the thought that they may be here to take him away.

The door clicked open and to my relief Jake walked in. He blushed at Draco's and my nudity, even though we were covered by the sheet.

"Jake" I said happily, Draco looked at him suspiciously. "They believed you"

"I guess" Jake said, glancing at the now closed door. "I don't have my wand back yet and I have to be escorted everywhere in this house. But it's a pleasant change from being locked in a room I suppose"

"Thanks for rubbing it in" Draco snapped, snaking an arm around my waist protectively.

"What did they say?" I asked, ignoring Draco, Jake got the hint to do the same, though I could see there was an emotion he was trying to keep at bay… anger?

"We're leaving in a few minutes to retrieve her" Jake said, although his voice sounded more nervous then relieved.

"Don't forget-"

"We'll get your friend, don't worry" Well, I wouldn't stress the word friend.

"Thank you, so they're taking you?" That was vey unlike the order.

"Make sure I'm telling the truth? I don't really know why they want me to go" Jake shrugged.

"Jake… have they mentioned…" I nodded my head towards the blonde next to me who rolled his eyes.

"Have they said whether or not my soul is being sucked out of me today?" Draco spat angrily.

"They haven't stopped talking about it" Jake said. "Although I don't know what's happening, they don't exactly let me sit in on their conversations"

There were two knocks at the door.

"We're leaving now" Jake said to me, giving me a weak smile.

I smiled back at him, watching as he left the room. I didn't fail to notice how much his hand was shaking as he knocked back on the door for them to open it.

Next to me Draco gave a short snort, I slowly turned to look at him; undoubtedly he was going to pick a fight.

"Yes Draco?" I asked, my disinterest making him growl.

"He was holding you when you were…"

"Dying?" I provided, he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Who is he?" I sighed, Draco was too jealous for his own good.

"His name is Jake-"

"Yeah I got that" I gave him a pointed glare, one that told him that if he wanted me to keep going he should shut up.

"He found me in the forest… he and his wife offered me shelter at their home for the night. He was supposed to be taking me to the apparation point that morning, but your father found us first" I paused for a moment, tears building up in my eyes. "They're going to retrieve his wife's body now"

"Shit" Draco whispered. I was surprised Jake hadn't been more hostile towards Draco; after all, Lucius and Draco were similar in appearance. I knew Jake had noticed though, no doubt I would have to talk to him later.

"He had to leave her there, to get us out safely. He's a good guy"

"Didn't exactly get you out of there safely"

"He risked his own life for me Draco" I gasped, shocked by his words. "If it wasn't for him, I would be dead" Draco sighed guiltily.

"I suppose… leaving his wife behind… I couldn't leave you, even dead… I just couldn't" He commended quietly.

"I can't imagine what he's going through Draco" I whispered, I could feel the tears beginning to trickle their way down my face.

"I can" He whispered, wiping a tear from my face with his thumb. "I know my father and I was sure you had to be dead"

I rolled on top of him, feeling his excitement as our naked bodies were pushed against each other.

"I'm sorry to have put you through that" I whispered, kissing him, he pulled away and shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry to have put you through that" He replied, tracing one of my scars. I turned my eyes down, suddenly very self conscious of the hideous scars marring my body.

"The healer at St. Mungo's said they will fade" I said quickly, he cocked his head to the side, looking at me with curiosity.

"The only thing that disgusts me about them is the man who gave them to you" Draco said sternly. "You are beautiful, now more then ever" I blushed at his words, not certain that I believed him. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand, moving it until it was tracing a very faint white scar on his chest, I knew it was his scars from Sectusempra in our sixth year. They were so faint…

"You know Hermione, I may not make it to tomorrow" He grinned.

"Which is something you should be upset or scared about" I pointed out with a frown. If I had been threatened with the dementor's kiss, I would be terrified.

"After having you taken away, not a lot else can scare me anymore" He whispered huskily. I wanted to roll my eyes at him, as it was his little seduction spell was working on me.

He leaned up on his elbows, pushing me up with him. Our faces were inches apart and I so badly wanted to kiss him but he pulled away and instead leant towards my ear.

"Let's make the most of this morning" He whispered dramatically. I nodded eagerly, finally capturing his lips with mine, forcing him back down.

I moaned blissfully as he roamed my body with expert hands, grazing delicately over my breast and moving down until his hands were on my hips. He pushed against them, directing me to the position he so badly wanted me in. I blushed nervously realizing what he wanted me to do. It had been longer then I cared to tell since I had been on top.

I positioned myself above him and with a small smile down at him, lowered myself onto him, gasping as he filled me completely. He rolled his head back, embracing the pleasure he felt, before moving his hands on my hips again, encouraging me to move up and down.

I got into a comfortable rhythm quickly, enjoying how I could make his eyes roll back into his head in pleasure. His hands moved up from my hips until he was tracing the scars across my collarbone again, he fingered them gingerly, grazing his fingers down until he reached my breast. His touch felt like fire on my skin as he cupped it in his hand, gently rubbing his thumb across my nipple which tensed at his touch.

I could vaguely hear him moaning my name as I rode him faster, testing my limits as I moved up and down against him forcefully, wanting to reach my peak as he reached his.

It was tiring, but the pleasure made it impossible for me to stop even if I wanted to. I was so close, I could feel it.

"Draco" I gasped, feeling him tense beneath me, he grabbed onto my hips and forced me to move faster, digging his nails into me almost painfully as he came.

He relaxed again, leaving little marks where his nails had been. I kept going though, feeling my peak coming on. He was whispering things as I came, although I couldn't tell what.

I collapsed down on him, out of breath and satisfied.

"You are amazing" He whispered, although I couldn't tell if he meant the sex or me as a person, either way, I was complimented.

"I'm sorry I couldn't wait" I looked at him and laughed, was he apologizing after sex! I assumed it must have damaged his ego a little to have him arrive before I did, he was usually so in control. He stuck his bottom lip out at my laugh, oh well; it wouldn't hurt to have his ego deflated a little.

I gently kissed a trail from his shoulder to his ear, showing him I was more than happy, before rolling off of him and lying on my back besides him.

"Too bad Potter didn't walk in this time" Draco mused. "I would have liked to have seen his face drop just like Weasley's"

I rolled my eyes and huffed. We just had sex and all he could think about was getting one up on Harry.

"Oh come on 'Mione" He complained. "You know how it's always been between Potter and me. He likes to see himself as the good guy and me as the bad guy, he's got himself a hero image in his head!"

"You are the bad guy" I corrected, pointing at his dark mark.

"Not anymore I'm not and besides, that's completely against the point!" He protested, hiding his dark mark under the sheet.

"How is that against the point?"

"I wasn't evil at eleven or twelve, even thirteen now was I?" He defended.

"In first year you ignored the rules and flew off with Neville's rememberall, trying to get Harry in trouble, not to mention the 'midnight duel' you never showed up for, second year you called me a Mudblood, third year you tried to get buckbeak killed and Hagrid fired, fourth year you made humiliating badges putting Harry down in the triwizard tournament, fifth year you joined Umbridge's squad and held us DA members at wand point, sixth year you let death eaters into the castle and seventh year you didn't attend school, so I can only imagine what horrid things you did" I said, checking each one off on my fingers. "And that's just to name a few"

Draco scowled at my response, before lifting his own fingers, ready to check off his excuses. I raised my eyebrows at him, interesting to hear what he could possibly say to defend any of his actions throughout school.

"First of all, that rememberall stunt got Potter a place on the quidditch team, so he should be thanking me, secondly you _are_ a muggle-born and you _are_ very dirty" I rolled my eyes at his wink. "Thirdly, that hippogriff ATTACKED me and that oaf did nothing, fourthly I was merely showing my support and house unity towards Hufflepuff, we have to give the little guy a go don't we? Fifthly joining that squad was extra curriculum and I was just following orders, sixthly if I didn't let them into the castle, my family would die and last of all, I had a very quiet year while you were at Hogwarts I was studying as well" Yeah, studying the dark arts…

"You are unbelievable" I said, shaking my head at him.

"So I've been told" He grinned, his face rapidly dropping as I got up out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" He sulked.

"I'm getting up, maybe they'll let me out of this room and I can go talk to some people with real logic" I doubted this would happen. I'd be lucky enough if they let me out of the room, let alone spoke to me.

"No you don't" He smirked, grabbing onto my hand and pulling me back onto the bed, wrapping me under the sheet with him.

I caught glance of his dark mark again, it made me feel sick to my stomach as I remembered the many times I had seen that exact mark shot into the sky.

"I can't keep hiding it away from you forever you know" Draco sighed. I nodded, I did feel guilty really, but every time I saw that dark mark I remembered death, torture, Dumbledore and all the horrible things Draco had ever done. He lifted my chin with his thumb so I was looking directly at him, he was…grinning?

"Maybe" He purred. "Use it as a turn on" I almost choked when he said this, a turn on from the dark mark? Sorry but I didn't get off to thoughts of Voldemort.

"Come on Hermione, you're a good little order member, I'm a bad death eater. Completely forbidden" He whispered, Merlin, I think it was turning him on.

"Except I'm not an order member currently and you are not a death eater anymore" I pointed out.

"Yeah, we rebelled for each other!" I laughed at him, he seemed so different, the more we were together the more playful he was, not that I minded serious Draco either. I was taken by surprise when Draco clapped a hand over my mouth and put his fingers to his lips, motioning that he was trying to hear something.

"I think they're back" Draco whispered. I listened carefully and sure enough could here thudding and faint voices from somewhere downstairs. I wished I could get out of this room for Jake; no doubt he needed someone right now.

"That didn't take them long" Draco pondered.

"They were only retrieving the bodies today" I pointed out. "I'm sure they'll go back later, they have to clean up and modify some memories"

"They should be modifying the memories first" Draco said, frustrated at how careless the order was being with the secret of the wizarding world. I agreed with him there.

"Maybe they did while they were there, we don't know" I suggested, he shook his head.

"They wouldn't have been gone any longer than an hour tops, they wouldn't have had time" He was right, the order would have to have visited every home in that village, it would take all day. Once upon a time it was the ministry's job to deal with magic exposed to muggles, of course these days it was overrun with deatheaters and all in all corrupted.

"Maybe they aren't back, I'm sure the order wouldn't leave the house empty, it's probably just Kingsley and Tonks"

I looked over to Draco who didn't respond, his face had twisted in confusion.

"Did you say bodies?" He queried. I nodded just as confused as him.

"Bodies, as in more than one…?" It suddenly dawned on me that I hadn't mentioned Marcus Flint's death to him at this point. Perhaps if he hadn't been too busy death staring Jake earlier he would have picked up when he said he'd retrieve 'my friend'.

"The morning I was leaving I went upstairs to the room I slept in while I was waiting to leave and well…" I paused, shuddering at the terrifying memory. "Your father had hung Flint from the ceiling fan"

Draco's face remained emotionless as he took in the information. He looked away for a moment, I thought he must have been feeling a little grief at what his father had done, but when he looked back he was smirking.

"Isn't that just too bad" I wanted to hit the smirk off his face.

"It is, he turned out to be a pretty decent guy" I spat back.

"Last time I saw him he said he was going to rape you"

"But he didn't"

"Bet he sure as hell tried though"

I fell silent, not sure what to say.

Draco growled, probably hoping that I would say otherwise and sooth his mind.

"I'm glad he's dead" he snarled.

"Then you deserve the mark on your arm"

I gasped in shock as he slammed me down against the bed, his hand at my throat, though he wasn't choking me. I looked into his eyes; they held no kindness, no love, no lust, just dark rage. His normal silver eyes had even darkened to a dark black-grey, it was common for wizard's and witches eye color to change slightly when they felt strong emotions.

He looked truly terrifying and I could see how he had gone so far up in the ranks of deatheaters. There was nothing beautiful about him when he was like this.

"My point exactly" I whispered against all better judgment. His hand tightened slightly on my throat, daring me to continue.

This is what you got when you practiced in the dark arts; you just had no control over your bloody anger!

"Draco, stop" As terrifying as he was I wasn't afraid of him. He wasn't hurting me and I knew he never would… again at least.

His eyes softened after a moment and his hand shot away from me as if I had burned him. He seemed speechless, not knowing how to defend what he had just done.

"Calm down" I soothed, watching as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. I liked his hair better when he messed it up…

"What is wrong with me?" He whispered to himself, standing up.

"What are you doing?" I asked, watching him tug his pants on.

"I…" He trailed off, not really knowing himself.

I sat, cross-legged on the bed, the sheet pulled up so I was decent. I patted beside me.

"Sit down Draco" He shook his head at me, pacing back and force. "Draco sit the fuck down" He got the message and sat down warily, waiting for me to blast him for his behavior.

I wasn't mad at him, not even a little. I was worried for him maybe, he had to learn to better control the dark magic inside him. Harry had had trouble for years controlling the dark magic that his connection with Voldemort gave him. So I knew it wasn't easy, but it wasn't impossible.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked when he realized I wasn't angry.

"You have mood swings worse than a woman" I offered. He grinned a little at this. "I wouldn't worry Draco. Harry blew his aunt up once when he was angry, Ginny's hair caught fire when she was angry once and you practice in magic a little darker then us so you won't be quite the same, but it's the same principal"

Draco was silent for a moment, nodding to what I had said.

"Just control your temper a bit better. It might be easier to agree that I'm right about everything, so we never fight" I smiled proudly when he laughed.

"Well you are a know-it-all" I pouted at my old nickname.

"Come here" He smirked, leaning towards me giving me a quick kiss on the lips; I opened my eyes, disappointed at how short it had been.

Before I had a chance to protest however the door was flung open and Bill and Kingsley strode in.

"Accio wand" Kingsley muttered. I made to grab my wand from the bedside-table only to have it slip through my fingers and float into Kingsley's outreached hand.

My heart leapt into my throat and my body felt weighted with dread.

"Come with us" Bill demanded, glaring daggers at Draco.

Draco looked at him cautiously, grabbing onto my hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Why?" He asked. Both Bill and Kingsley didn't answer and I felt Draco stiffen.

"Bill please" I pleaded. "You can't…" I had so many things to say to him but I didn't know where to start or what would convince him. He couldn't do this to me.

"Can't I?" He questioned, raised eyebrows. "Because as far as I remembered I was still the head of the order, as much as you don't think I should be"

"He's left the death eaters Bill" I tried instead.

"We don't know that for sure" He snapped back.

"Because you won't give him a chance"

"What reasons has he ever given us to give him a chance?" Bill sneered. I was starting to feel like Draco and Bill had changed rolls to me. Draco was the loving Gryffindor and Bill was the cruel Slytherin, of course I could never tell either of them this.

"He's a good guy" I whispered, not sure what to say to him. It was true; Draco had never given us any reason to go easy on him, well, except me.

"Oh really, he's a good guy? Well hell, never mind all the innocent muggles he tortured and killed in that case" Bill drawled sarcastically, I could tell he was starting to lose his patience.

"Well what about me then? I've been a loyal order member before I was even of age to join, not to mention one of Harry's best friends since I was eleven. I have done everything this order has ever asked me to do up until now. So I'm begging you to do this one favor for me"

Bill glared at me for a long moment, I was wondering if he was actually considering what I said, if maybe I had gotten through that inflated head of his. My hopes were dashed as I saw his eyes travel down, taking in the thin sheet I had wrapped around my naked body and Draco's shirtless torso. I thanked Merlin he had at least had a chance to put pants on.

He said nothing, but turned and nodded to Kingsley, who had watched the argument silently, awaiting orders like a good auror.

"Come with us" Kingsley repeated, drawing his wand. I had a feeling he was feeling a bit bitter about me tricking him last night.

Before I could stop him Draco had jumped to his feet and charged towards Kingsley, hoping to disarm his physically. I let out a small cry of protest, knowing Draco stood no chance of disarming an auror whose wand was already aimed at him.

"Incarcerous!" Kingsley yelled. It felt like slow motion as I watched ropes shoot from Kingsley's wand and wrap themselves around Draco, making him fall to the ground heavily.

I tried to run to Draco's side but was grabbed by Bill before I could reach him. He stood behind me, arms wrapped tightly around my arms and waist, not letting go, no matter how hard I struggled and kicked and screamed.

"Don't touch her" Draco hissed from the floor. Was he so foolish? Who cared about me when it was him that was going to suffer a fate worse than death?

I watched with horror as Kingsley reached down and pulled Draco up harshly.

"Say goodbye" Bill said to the both of us. I had never hated a member of the Weasley family so much; even Percy seemed like a decent guy in comparison.

We didn't say goodbye to each other though, as sweet as it would have been to tell each other how much we loved the other we just couldn't. Because that would be admitting that this was all going to happen and we couldn't come to terms with that. This was just some sick, twisted nightmare and I was going to wake up any moment now next to Draco and the twins would barge in all excited, demanding some perverse reward for convincing Bill to let Draco live.

I didn't wake up though; something worse happened instead…reality hit me. It hit me the moment Draco disappeared, struggling against his confines, behind the bedroom door.

The moment I heard it 'click' shut I stopped struggling and just stared at it, hopelessly wishing it would open back up and Kingsley and Draco would be laughing, saying they got me good.

"I suppose I was too harsh on you earlier" Bill said, finally letting me go. I remained where I was, glaring hard at the floor. "I shouldn't have kicked you out of the order"

"I don't want to be part of your order anymore, you're just as evil" I spat. Bill ignored me and continued what he had been saying.

"After all Hermione, you executed your mission rather well. Not exactly as planned, but still effectively. Without you we would never have Malfoy now and he wouldn't be getting what he deserves" I know his words were meant to hurt me and they did, more than anything.

Tears were pouring down my face. I'd just lost Draco and it was entirely my fault.

"Take me too" I sobbed, turning to face Bill. He looked taken aback for a moment.

"Take you were?" He asked, confused.

"Give me the dementor's kiss too" I heard his sharp intake of breath, no doubt shocked by my request, after all, who would ever beg to be kissed by a dementor? "It was my fault Draco was caught, but I had no intention of handing him over. I'm a traitor Bill, I deserve it" I spat, standing an inch from his face.

"You would want to have your soul sucked out of you, over him?" Bill asked in disbelief.

"Or you could just kill me" I suggested.

"You're bluffing" Bill scoffed. "You're just saying this crap so I'll take pity on you"

"That would be fantastic if you took pity on me and put a stop to all of this. But you would have to grow a heart to feel pity and I'm not so sure that you're capable of that" I hissed at him.

"Oh I have a heart Hermione, one you've ignored for a very long time" He said in a dangerous whisper.

"And I'm sorry Bill, I didn't realise... please, please don't do this" I said begged. "I can't live without him"

Bill's face twisted into a sneer when I said the word 'love'.

"You'll manage" He growled, before pushing past me and making to leave.

"Don't you fucking leave me here Bill" I yelled. He ignored me.

"I gave you an option, stop this, or give me the same fate Weasley" I thought using his last name might make him stop.

"You're too shit scared of making me meet the same fate?" I taunted. "Why don't you make a real decision like a real fucking man, FACE ME" I screamed, grabbing his arm and whirling him around to face me. He looked livid.

"I hope every day without him hurts worse then crucio Granger" He jeered.

I went to slap him but he grabbed my wrist and threw me to the ground harder than I thought was necessary and then turned and exited the room quickly, before I had time to get up off the floor.

I scrambled over to the door and banged on it, screaming at the top of my lungs. I cared little that my sheet wasn't covering me properly. Hell, I'd walk naked in front of the entire order if I ever saw Draco alive again. I banged on the door again as loudly as I could without causing my hand permanent damage.

"LET ME OUT!"

* * *

A/N: I am not a liar! I broke no promises! I tried to update the story last night, but the stupid bloody document manager decided to have a page error! I even tried switching computers and browsers, nothing. Even tried this morning before work! But finally, after work and 24 hours late it is working again, so enjoy because it made me stress! -_-'

(And thank you for your beautiful reviews, they really keep this story going, makes me so motivated!)

xSiriusxstalkerx


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR : - )

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket…" I sung, the rest of the words fading off into a soft hum.

I was lying in a pool of sheets on the floor, I probably looked like a crazy woman, laying there naked with only a sheet draped lazily over me, humming a children's lullaby.

I was trying not to think, it was less painful to just be empty of all thoughts and lay there in the silent room, but I found it impossible, once one thought left me a new one would pop into my head, bringing a wave of heartache with it.

I wondered what it felt like to have your soul torn from your body… it sounded painful, but on the other hand if it was done properly then it should have been relatively quick, assuming that the dementors didn't toy with you first.

I curled myself into a protective ball, fighting the urge to cry again. I had done enough crying the last few hours since Draco was taken.

I tried to focus on the upturned beside-table in front of me. The drawers were all open; one had even fallen out, sending its contents, which was only parchment and ink, everywhere. I felt kind of guilty as I watched ink stain the carpet of Sirius's home. After all it was my fault that the carpet was stained, just like it was my fault that the sheets were torn and the mirror was shattered, but hell, Sirius hadn't even like this place, had he?

After Bill had left I had banged on that door and screamed profanities and threats for a solid hour. I knew that even if he was still in the house he wouldn't have put up with it, there were obviously silencing charms on the room. So instead I took out my anger on anything and everything I could get my hands on. I upturned furniture, broke ornaments, tore sheets, curtains, everything I could. I tried throwing a rather expensive looking hourglass through the window, but it shattered a good inch before it hit, obviously blocked by a ward. It felt good to be angry because while I was angry, I wasn't drowning in despair.

Eventually I had collapsed in a heap on the floor, exhausted from my activities. But I still tried to stay angry, I still tried to imagine pulling Bill's stupid little ponytail out of his head and ripping the fang from his ear. It wasn't just Bill that took all my hate though; I would never forgive Kingsley for this. Not as long as I lived. I had looked up to that man, admiring how he did his work effectively and without question. Now it was the very thing that made me hate him.

I buried my head into the sheets and screamed at the top of my lungs, hitting the floor with my hand. I just wanted the pain to stop. I would rip my heart from my goddamn chest if it didn't end soon. I broke down into sobs and clawed at the sheets. If I looked crazy before, then I just looked plain out pathetic now.

I wondered if Draco had felt like this when I was missing… Had he hurt this bad? Had he acted like a miserable fool as well, and sobbed hopelessly on the ground…although probably not naked like me. I thought back to when Draco had found out his mother had been killed. He had drunk away his sorrows and absolutely trashed the place. Though he didn't have alcohol this time and the room _had_ seemed pretty well intact to me.

That day had seemed so long ago now; I wish we could be back there, even if it was before he knew who I really was. Life just seemed simpler.

I needed to push these childish dreams away for now. The real question was what would happen to me now? Bill had made my place to him and the order very clear. I was nothing but some deatheaters whore I think he had said?

It was also obvious that Bill had seen through my 'Kill me too' bluff. He knew me too well; I was devastated, but not suicidal. I had lived without Draco before and I could do it again, it wouldn't be as easy, but it was possible...still... Why was this all so fucked up? No matter what, it seemed that every situation in my life so far didn't involve Draco in my future, except that before it was me faced with death, not the long, hard road of mourning.

I missed Dumbledore more than I could say. Not as much as Harry obviously, they had been so close. But he had been very dear to me as well. Dumbledore would never allow the order to run so recklessly and every order member would have a say about every matter. If we wanted to be told what to do without the option of voicing an opinion then we had joined the wrong side.  
Bill was out of line; admittedly he had been a poor choice to put in charge. Remus would have been ideal if it weren't for his lycanthropy, he had every quality that Dumbledore possessed. Wisdom, compassion, trust, kindness, forgiveness… He was a brilliant man and a powerful wizard at that, but as it were Bill had been chosen, being one of the fewer older members that had the time to spare. It didn't matter though, because when I got out of this room somebody else was going to have to step up because I was going to kill that red haired Weasel! Oh God… I was adopting Draco's nicknames.

I laughed at this, quite hysterically actually, before breaking down into another fit of sobs. Jesus I was an emotional wreck…

"Hey" I snapped my head up from the ground to see Harry leaning against the open doorway. Since when did everyone stop knocking?

"Hey yourself" I mumbled miserably, turning my face away from him and snuggling it back down against the floor.

"What're you doing?" He asked, I could hear the confused tone in his voice, but I wasn't going to respect him with an answer, if he couldn't figure that out than he was pretty bloody stupid.

"Are you ok?" He tried, walking over to me and leaning down, placing a hand on my arm. If it had been any other girl Harry wouldn't be here right now, he couldn't stand comforting women; we were too weepy apparently. But I was different to him; I was Hermione, his best friend for well over a decade now. He knew me inside out, just like I knew him.

"I don't think I am" I whispered. "Harry, everything's falling apart"

"It fell apart a long time ago Hermione" He laughed, not humorously, but bitterly. I knew he was partly referring to his parent's deaths, the prophecy made for him, Sirius's death, pretty much his entire life so far. He had never had the chance to be normal, not for a minute. Even when he was young and he thought he was just a muggle, he was still the scrawny orphan boy at school, which set him apart from the other kids, well, that and Dudley's bullying.

I didn't respond. I didn't know what to say to him. He sighed and lay down next to me, pulling me into his arms.

"You'll get in trouble for leaving the door open" I mumbled against his chest.

"No I won't" He responded confidentially. That was probably true, everyone in the order loved Harry dearly and so they felt terrible for locking him up in the house and excluding him from order missions, he seemed to have gained a gold pass for this reason, limited within the walls of the House of Black of course.

"What do I do now?" He didn't answer straight away and I was sure he hadn't heard me, not until he pulled away from me and lifted my chin with his finger so I was looking into his green eyes.

"You come back into the order and we make like this never happened" He said sternly. In that instant I knew he wasn't mad at me, his anger was directed solely at Bill in this point of time.

"But it did happen" My voice was cracking from emotion. "It's not something I can just forget"

"You have to Hermione. Bill's actions won't go without punishment of course" Was this supposed to make it any better? Was I supposed to feel relief and happiness suddenly flood into me? I didn't voice these feelings of course, Harry was doing all he could to make me feel happy.

"I thought you were mad at me" I didn't want to push my luck, but on the other hand I wanted to make sure all hard feelings had been pushed aside.

"I must admit, I'm a little disappointed…" He replied honestly. "I mean…Malfoy? And here I was worried that you might get involved with Fred or George…or both"

I wanted to crack a smile at his joke, because I did find it genuinely funny. But I must have broken the corners of my mouth with all my crying and screaming earlier, because it seemed impossible to get them to curve upwards.

"Aw come on Hermione, it's not the end of the world" Harry soothed, a small smile on his face as he stroked my hair. Did he think I was being melodramatic?

"How would you feel if Ron or I were taken away, right in front of you and there was nothing you could do to stop it? How would you cope knowing that you'd lost us for good?" I snapped at him. He looked taken aback.

"But you haven't… Hermione what exactly happened in here earlier?" He asked, sitting up and staring at me intently for an answer.

"Bill and Kingsley waltzed in, mocked us for a while and then took Draco away to… for… He received the dementor's kiss Harry" I screamed, feeling the hysterics rise within me once again.

Harry was absolutely livid. So he hadn't known this had already happened? Bill was in the world of trouble now. Good.

"Get dressed" He ordered as he got to his feet and paced back in forth of me, deep in thought.

"Harry-"

"Just get dressed" He tone sounded so final that I didn't dare argue.

I slowly stood from my position on the ground, feeling my back crack uncomfortably from having been on the floor for too long. I let the sheet flutter down to the ground in a heap, leaving me completely revealed in front of my oldest friend. It wasn't the first time he had seen me naked, and hell, it probably wouldn't be the last, but we had a very relaxed friendship, unlike Ron and I. I wasn't interested in Harry and he certainly didn't feel for me that way either. Still I felt his eyes graze over my body in appreciation, it didn't mean anything and I chose not to think anything of it. It just felt good to know that I had one true friend who understood me in everyway and who didn't treat me any different whether I was naked or dressed from head to toe, who didn't let sexual feelings get in the way. I needed someone like that right now.

I found my clothes crumbled against the wall on once side of the room, no doubt having been one of the many items I had thrown in my outburst.

"Stop" I turned back around to Harry confused, his face seemed to have paled.

"Harry?" He walked over to me without a word.

"Harry, what is it?"

He grabbed my shoulders gently and turned me around so I was facing away from him, my eyed dropped to the ground in humiliation. It was obvious that he had seen the scars on my back that spelt that disgusting word, I'd been so careful to keep It covered up until now…

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his voice sounded restricted, I wondered if he was going to cry?

"Lucius did it to humiliate me and it works" I mumbled.

"It'll fade" Harry assured me.

"But it's always going to be there, _their _definition of who I am"

"It's permanent? What the hell did that monster use?" Harry hissed.

"Just a plain butchers knife" I whispered, gasping as he touched one of the scars, his hands were so cold. "But the healer said that there's dark magic keeping them from healing completely"

"We'll get Lupin to look at them later"

"No Harry! I don't want anyone else to know about this" I begged, "Please"

Harry nodded, although his frustration was bluntly written across his face as he picked up my clothes and handed them to me.

I pulled them on lazily, not meeting his eyes when I was finished.

"Come on" He said, taking my hand in his and pulling me out of the room.

"Can you at least tell me why you made me get up? I was busy feeling sorry for myself" I was beginning to feel numb, something I had been waiting for since Draco had left my sight, something I welcomed with open arms.

"Because there's something you need to see before you throw yourself out of a window" Harry responded. His voice was emotionless, which peaked my curiosity.

I was broken out of my thoughts when we reached the stair case. He was walking so fast that I had to concentrate just so I didn't trip on my own feet. Didn't he understand that I was physically and mentally exhausted? I felt like taking back all of the 'best friends knowing each other' crap I had admired about us earlier.

We entered the kitchen with a dramatic BANG as Harry all but punched the swinging door open. He let go of my hand almost immediately and strode over to Bill who was standing in the back corner of the kitchen. I suppressed my surprised shriek as Harry raised his fist and brought it down hard across Bill's cheek. The force causing Bill to stumble under the weight and hold on to the kitchen counter to stop from falling to the ground. It was the first time I had seen Harry strike a fellow order member.

"What the fuck?" Bill cried, caressing his cheek in his hand. I looked around; Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Fred, Ron and Kingsley were all sitting at the table stunned by what had just happened. Molly made to leap from her seat but Arthur placed a firm hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down, giving her a look that said 'let them sort it out'.

"You lying scumbag" Harry yelled at him, clenching his fists again, preparing to fight if that's what the older wizard wanted.

Bill looked over Harry's shoulder and saw me standing there, staring at the two, like everyone else, with a shocked expression.

"Go crying to Harry did you?" He yelled at me. I felt like reminding him that I was locked in a room and therefore couldn't have gone crying to anyone.

"Don't talk to her" Harry hissed, grabbing Bill by the front of his shirt and lifting him an inch or so off the ground with more strength than someone of his height and build should have. Obviously it was his magic reacting to his anger. I thought back to when he had told me he had blown up his aunt… too bad he didn't do the same to Bill. "Why did you put her through that?"

Bill tried to choke out a response but failed, his shirt was pushed up, pressing against his neck, probably painfully.

Molly whimpered helplessly from her seat, trying to contain her pleads. Harry heard this and dropped him. Bill took a moment to recover before standing up straight again, defiantly looking Harry in the eyes.

"She deserved it Harry" He answered, like it was so simple. "She's a traitor"

"No she's not, if anything its Malfoy whose betrayed Voldemort. She hasn't done a single thing wrong" Harry spat. Suddenly having an afterthought he looked and at me and said "Perhaps besides having incredibly bad taste" He was wrong, I had perfect taste.

"She has you wrapped around her finger" Bill snapped, drawing back Harry's attention.

"She's been my friend a lot longer than I've even known about this order" Harry defended easily. "She comes first and as far as I see it, you've betrayed her, treating her like a criminal and messing with her like that"

At this point Kingsley had cleared his throat uncomfortably and risen to his feet.

"I'm afraid I must leave" He announced. "Jones is expecting me in Diagon Alley" I found myself wondering if this were true, or he was just leaving before it all turned around on him.

"Don't hurry back" Harry replied, shooting him a disappointed look. Kingsley shifted nervously before giving a curt nod and leaving the room.

"Now, we have more pressing issues to discuss" Harry said, turning his back on Bill and pacing back and forth.

"Malfoy mentioned an attack-"

"You can't tell me you actually believe him!" Bill roared.

"I don't feel that he's lying, but we'll have Hermione talk to him, just in case" Harry said, glaring at him, daring him to keep arguing.

"What did you say?" I asked, a frown gracing my face. Did he say I would talk to him?

"We need you to talk to him" Harry repeated, his lips tugging into a small smile. Our eyes locked and I suddenly understood.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"The living r-" I was out of the kitchen door in two seconds flat. I slipped in the hallway in my haste but quickly collected myself again, rounding the corner into the darkly furnished room.

There he was, sitting back on an armchair, his face was bleeding and swollen and Remus was standing over him, assessing the damage.

He didn't even see me before I tackled him where he was on the chair, almost knocking it backwards with the force of my hug. He stiffened for a moment, probably worried Harry Potter was hugging him affectionately, before glancing down at me and returning the bone crushing hug.

I was muttering a mixture of sweet words intertwined with curses aimed at Bill, all my hopelessness and all my heartache seemed like a distant memory now.

I pulled away when Remus cleared this throat.

"I'm trying to heal him if you don't mind" He chuckled. He had a similar twinkle in his eyes to what Dumbledore used to. I blushed and stood back up, tugging my arm out of Draco's grip.

"What happened to him" I asked Remus, watching as the swelling in Draco's lip disappeared into a blue light coming from his wand.

"They tied him to a chair and forced him to talk about Voldemort" Remus said, distaste for the situation written all over his face. "They forced him the muggle way" My eyes widened, they had beat him until he spoke?

"Which they didn't need to tie me up and bash me for" Draco muttered, touching his hands to his face gingerly to test that Remus had done a good job.

"It was cruel and unnecessary" Remus agreed, handing Draco a piece of chocolate. "You still look a bit pale"

"Why didn't any of you stop it?" I demanded angrily. Remus sighed.

"We were all in the kitchen at the time, he silenced the room. It was only by chance that Molly caught them"

"They didn't want information, I told him Draco would give it to him if he asked. He was getting back at me" I hadn't planned on saying anything about it, but found like I wanted everything in the open, so everyone could see what type of person Bill could so easily become.

"What was he getting back at you for?" Remus questioned.

"Haven't you heard? Weasel wants Hermione bad" Draco smirked, feeling he had the one up in the situation "She already rejected his advances once at the hotel, now I'm in the picture he's plain out pissed"

"Is that so" Remus frowned, pressing his lips into a thin line. He reminded me of Professor McGonagall when he did that.

I nodded, blushing at the memory. Remus said nothing further on the topic.

I smiled over at Draco who was still testing out his face, waiting to feel pain, I wondered if he was being prejudice against Remus's skill because he was a werewolf. He put his hands down at my glare before his eyes shifted to a point behind me and his face twisted in distaste.

"Potter" He greeted coolly. Harry ignored him and instead grabbed my hand and led me to the corner of the room. I'd never thought much about it when he took my hand and I'm sure it was just habit to Harry now, but Draco was seething at what he considered to be inappropriate contact.

"What is it Harry?" I whispered.

"I don't want to do this to you now, but Malfoy mentioned an attack, I need you to make sure it's the truth" He whispered back, eyeing Draco as if he might hear.

"I'm sure it was" I defended.

"Possibly, but the order doesn't trust him, we just want to be certain" I nodded, understanding, if anything this could earn him some respect.

I walked back over to Draco, Harry by my side. He eyed the two of us, wondering what we had discussed.

"Draco, I need you to answer me honestly" He snorted at this, I knew he wasn't even considering lying to me. "It's not that they don't trust you, they just have to get proper facts"

"Shoot" He said, leaning forward and grabbing onto my hands.

"You said there was an attack going to happen… when?"

"If they haven't changed their plans then it's going to happen a month and half from yesterday…so 44 days now"

I heard Harry mutter something that sounded a lot like 'Shit' from behind me.

"Where is the attack meant to happen?" I continued on.

"Diagon Alley"

This time it was 'fuck'.

"What time of day?"

"Midday, when it's the busiest"

"What is the point of this attack?"

"The dark lord himself will ward the entire street before they attack, preventing anyone from leaving. It's going to be a massacre. If he's lucky he might capture some ministry officials and order members and make an example of them"

"…why?"

"He feels that wizards and witches are still far too confident to venture out and go about their lives without fear. He wants to remind the world what he's capable of"

I dropped Draco's hands and stood, turning to face Harry. His eyes were as wide and as frightened as mine.

"It's ok, we have the advantage of knowing" He said soothingly, although I could see he wasn't so sure this would help in any way.

"Harry… the order doesn't have the authority to evacuate somewhere as big as Diagon Alley; the ministry will never allow it" Harry reached up and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Then we'll warn the shop keepers, surely they won't open if they know"

"If they believe us that is… The order tries to keep connections, but the ministry's influence is far too great I'm afraid and they haven't been giving the order a very good reputation" Remus added.

"The ministry doesn't like you?" Draco asked, almost laughing.

"No, it seems trying to warn the wizarding world was inadvertently insulting the ministry. To them our warnings was telling everyone that the Ministry does not have control anymore" Remus replied, patiently ignoring Draco's laugh.

"But they don't have control anymore, the idiots never stopped one of our…missions" I narrowed my eyes at that last word.

"If the wizarding world knew that they would abandon the Ministry's laws and choose a side between us and Voldemort" Harry said slowly, acting as if Draco was a child.

"Watch it Potter" He muttered. I was beginning to get a headache from being in the same room as the two of them; the tension was just too high.

"Are we done here?" I asked Harry pleadingly. He nodded his head.

"If I need anything else I'll come find you"

"Make sure you knock" Draco smirked. I all but dragged him out of the door before Harry flattened him.

"You're a prick" I muttered, walking ahead of him up the stairs.

"A wonderfully charming, attractive prick" He smirked. I tried not to smile.

"No, just a prick" He grabbed my arm and pushed me against the railing of the staircase half way up.

"You can't be mad at me" He whispered in my ear.

"And do tell why not?" I asked. If his arms weren't blocking the way I would have had my hands on my hips.

"Because even though you think you're mad at me, you're just so happy to see me alive" He chuckled.

"Is that right?" He was completely right.

I cringed as I felt a sharp pain in my head, only to dull to a throbbing headache.

"Well, you think so" He grinned. I looked at him, understanding what had just happened.

"Did you just…?" He nodded, backing away from me with smug folded arms, until I slapped him at least.

"How dare you invade my mind without warning? I didn't have a chance to prepare!" I yelled, he laughed at me and ducked another slap.

"Well that was the point" He teased, grabbing onto my wrists to prevent any further strikes.

"It was _you _who told me it hurts, you bastard"

"And it was _you _that said you could handle it"

Before I had a chance to argue back he grabbed me around the waist and threw me, very harshly I might add, over his shoulder. I noticed he grabbed onto my legs quickly, preventing me from kicking him in the stomach.

"Put me down you bastard!" I yelled, trying to punch his back with my hands instead.

"I don't really like that word" He pointed out, I rolled my eyes.

I didn't realize how much noise we were actually making until Ron and Fred ran up the stairs, probably thinking someone was fighting.

"What's going on?" Ron asked cautiously, trying to tell whether or not I looked like I was in danger. Probably hoping I was.

"What do you think?" Fred grinned, looking down at his little brother with a wink. Draco turned around to face them too so I had to twist my neck around to see them, I could only imagine they had a very unflattering view of my arse now.

We all watched as realization dawned on Ron's face at what Fred was implying, he quickly scrunched his face in distaste.

"Don't you two ever bloody stop!" He yelled, before storming back down the stairs, ears red from anger.

Fred walked over to us a grin from ear to ear, undoubtedly he planned on mocking his younger brother the moment he could.

"You two love birds have fun 'ey? I'll sort him out" I could have kicked him when he gave my bum a good smack before making a quick exit.

"Lets go have fun then" Draco chuckled, once we were alone again.

"Don't count on it" I huffed, I had given up struggling. He carried me all the way to the room and I was thankful that most of the order either didn't live here, or was away at Jake's home.

"What crazy sex did you have after I left?" Draco exclaimed, looking around the trashed room.

"After you were dragged out the door I think you mean" Draco just shrugged, his shoulder painfully digging into my lower stomach.

"Shit, sorry" He laughed, dropping me on the bed.

"Now…" He purred, climbing over me.

"Don't even think about it" I scolded, pushing him off and standing up.

"But…"

"But what?" I snapped at him.

"But it's our thing…"

"Having sex is our thing?"

"No, no" he laughed. "Going through a heartbreakingly traumatic experience and _then _having crazy 'I'm-glad-that's-over sex is our thing" I hit him upside his head, rolling my eyes as he quickly tried to fix up his already messy hair.

"You're such a girl" I mocked.

"One of us has to care about our hair Granger; did you ever brush the bush on the top of your head in school?" I could hear the teasing in his voice, but I couldn't help but be reminded of that horrible little boy in school.

"I was too busy kicking your arse in every single subject, _Malfoy_" I smiled smugly as his face dropped; I knew being second best to me had always annoyed him at school.

"I got good marks and still looked good, but I suppose you must have been short on time in between study and kissing Potter's arse, not to mention the romance that only ever nearly-blossomed with Weasley"

"Better Harry's arse than Voldemort's, tell me, how was it worshipping a pure-blood supremist who's only a half-blood himself?"

"Almost as good as worshipping 'the chosen one' who only has half your talent, I imagine"

"Harry is very talented" I defended, shoving him. He shoved me back harder, knocking me to the ground.

"Whatever you say" He mocked, once again crawling on top of me.

"What would you know? Death eater prick" I was surprised when he didn't take offence.

"Filthy Mudblood" He purred back.

* * *

A/N: I'm a sucker for playful banter... Tell me what you think! Bit emo at the start, but lets take your loved ones away and see how you feel!

Now I've updated almost 2 days earlier out of the kindness of my heart, so I expect lots of reviews ;) (Btw, all your reviews are so beautiful :) Make me laugh so much, I love hearing about things like how ninja my reviewers can be... reading my story in class on their ipad :D -it would be awesome to own an ipad-)

This early update is for those frequent reviewers who take the time each chapter to sit down and write me a beautiful review 3

xSiriusxstalkerx


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER THIRY-FIVE : - )

"Come on, you can do better than that" I mocked, pacing back and forth in front of Draco who was positively livid.

"Legilimens!" he shouted. I felt the familiar pain as he invaded my mind, it was such a strange feeling, I could somehow see everything he saw.

"_Come on, you can do better than that" Although trying to seem playful I was impatient, how was I meant to learn anything when he couldn't get any further then a memory from mere seconds before?_

"I get it" He gritted, drawing back from my mind. "You're a lot nicer when I can't see what you're really thinking"

"Oh and I bet you have a nasty little mind yourself" I snapped back. "Now try it again, you have to mean it" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Legilimens!" he shouted again.

"_What would you know? Death Eater prick" I said this bitterly, aiming to end the childish little argument we'd been having, I hadn't minded the playful banter until he had brought up Harry and ruined it. _

"_Filthy Mudblood" He'd purred back, his tone had excited me, I couldn't deny that, but that word was a sore point with me, now more than ever, after what Lucius had done-"_

"Occlumens!" Draco looked at me suspiciously when I cut this memory short.

"You don't need to know anymore about Lucius's torture methods" It wasn't exactly a lie. "Now try again, maybe you can go back to the hotel, find out how much I didn't like you" He scowled at me, but I couldn't knock the grin off my face.

"Legilimens!"

_Harry was holding me in his arms on the floor, he was fuming mad about something  
"Get dressed" he had ordered as he stood up  
"Harry-"  
"Just get dressed" I said nothing and instead stood up as well, the sheet that had been covering me fell to the ground leaving me in all my glory in front of him. His eyes grazed over my body appreciatively. I turned my back on him and his face scrunched to one of disgust  
"Stop"_

"Occlumens" I shouted, before Draco could see the scars on my back. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What was that about?" He said after a small awkward silence.

"N…nothing Draco, lets go on, yeah?" I coaxed, my face falling when he shook his head.

"Potter wasn't one of the people you said you'd slept with"

I almost choked at his words, sleep with Harry? I had been too preoccupied trying to keep him from seeing his father's damage that I hadn't even thought what he would think of Harry and I laying on the floor together, me naked, or how I so comfortably revealed my body to him.

"But it was in this room" He continued, glancing around him. "And it was just as trashed as it is now" His head snapped up with realization.

"Really Granger?" he wasn't using my surname playfully anymore, it stung more than I thought it would to hear him say it so spitefully.

"It's not what you think Draco, he was in here comforting me" I begged, grabbing onto his hand only to have him wrench it out of my grasp.

"Thought you'd gain a bit of sympathy from Potter hey?" He looked too hurt to even muster his normal defensive sneer.

"Yeah, I thought I would" I replied honestly. "But not how you're thinking"

"I just saw-"

"Saw what Draco? What exactly did you see?" He scrunched his face up as if trying to think of a particular thing I had done wrong.

"You were naked" he finally spat. I rolled my eyes.

"And what was I wearing when you left?"

"You let Potter look at you" He snapped back, ignoring my question.

"Harry and I want nothing physical from each other" I said confidently. "We're close, always have been, but not sexually. We're just friends" Draco narrowed his eyes at me in disbelieving scrutiny.

"Why would I let you invade my mind if I had something to hide?" I asked with a sincere smile on my face. I supposed in actual fact I did have something to hide, I didn't want him finding out about the scars on my back, but that was a lot less serious then cheating.

He opened his mouth as if to argue and then closed it, losing his argument.

"Use legilimens to find out my feelings Draco, for you and for Harry"

"You know I can't aim the spell that well yet" he growled in frustration.

"Then make it something to aim _for_" He needed a target, so far he was blindly searching my mind, hoping to get as far back in my memories as he could, but even I knew this was no way to learn.

"It's not as easy as you think" Draco sighed, sitting down on the bed. I smiled at him.

"You were fantastic at all of your subjects at school, you're the smartest _wizard _of our year, I'm sure you can master this and in time, you may even master it non-verbally, just as you have occlumency" he smiled at me apologetically for his outburst. An overreaction, he knew, caused by his agitation … he was not accustomed to failing.

"Now" I said, taking his hands in mine and hoisting him up off the bed. "We're going to keep trying" He nodded and pointed his wand at me for what felt like the fiftieth time.

"Legilimens!"

_My heart was pounding with fear as I stood in front of Lucius; Flint was standing just off to the side. Lucius had told him to throw me into the cellar, so that he may force me to talk later. I panicked, just imagining what he had in store for me, without further hesitation I unwrapped a knife from my skirt and thrust it into the older wizards leg before making a run for the door, managing to throw a chair in Flint's way to block his path. I ran out of the cabin door and into the pine forest, seeing there was no where to run to immediately I decided hiding was the better option, for the time being anyway, maybe they would think I had run off and try and chase me? As it were I heard heavy footsteps run out of the cabin; only to be followed by silence as he obviously crept around, trying not to give away his position. I looked around the woodpile and sighed with relief when he wasn't there; I then crept over to the other side of the house and felt my breath hitch in my throat as Flint stood there, his face centimeters from mine. _

"Occlumens" I whispered, cutting the memory short. I was disappointed with myself, I had tried to stop the memory half way through non-verbally, but my skills were no where near that good yet, and undoubtedly if Draco had been a stronger legilimens then he was, I wouldn't even be able to block him out verbally. But this was Draco's moment I reminded myself.

"You did so well!" I laughed, racing over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"How far back was that one?" He asked eagerly, pushing me back and searching my eyes to make sure what I said was the truth.

"That was the day I got captured Draco! See! And to think it was only half an hour ago that you couldn't get past a few minutes!" I laughed again, him joining in this time, pulling me into another hug. I took the chance to cringe while he couldn't see my face. I had a pounding headache.

"Ahem" we broke apart and looked over at the door. Harry was standing there, arms at his sides awkwardly as he tried not to look at us until we were standing the appropriate 30 centimeters apart. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior, he could have caught us doing a lot worse after all, and then maybe he and Ron would have stories to exchange.

"What is it?" Draco groaned, annoyed that our beloved 'chosen one' and interrupted his victory.

"They're back" Harry said, trying to ignore Draco as much as possible.

I felt my heart leap to my throat. Without giving Draco a second look I ran out of the room, passing Harry who then followed me, not wishing to remain alone with Draco undoubtedly.

As I ran down the stairs I could see the small crowd of people gathered in the living room, all chattering away together, probably pleased at a job well done.

"How did it go?" I asked Hestia, I couldn't help but think how right I had been when I suspected Kingsley of using her as an excuse to leave.

"Successful" she replied happily. "We recovered both bodies and modified the memories of every resident. They now believe the muggles killed were victims of a mad muggle gunman" I knew they had completed everything they had set out to do without a problem, but I couldn't see how the murder of innocent people could come under the same category as 'successful'.

I nodded at her to show I had heard what she had said, before pushing past her and through the crowd of order members. Behind everyone, sitting on the floor beside one of the couches, was Jake. I took in the small shape on the couch, which had been covered in an old floral sheet. I noticed Jake had pulled her arm out from under the thin fabric and was now holding her hand in his, lovingly. I stared openly at the pale hand. I wasn't sure how long it took a body to decompose, but I imagined four or more days wouldn't exactly make it a pleasant find. I scrunched my nose up, waiting to get a whiff of a bad stench, but I could smell nothing.

"Hey" I mumbled, taking a seat next to him on the floor. He didn't respond to me, didn't even look, just continued to stroke over her hand with his thumb, his eyes were wide, but somehow blank, as if he was far away in thought right now.

"Are you ok?" of course he wasn't, but what else does one say? I couldn't possibly tell him how things would get better right now. Unfortunately _that_ reality didn't seem real when his deceased wife was lying on the couch in front of him.

Again he didn't respond. I was starting to wonder if the recovery of Lisa's body had finally made him face the facts that she was gone and never coming back, finally he was mourning properly, like a husband should. He had gotten over the first stages of his shock.

"Her parents will take care of her now" I said quietly, remembering the story she had told me of the event that made them deserters. A small smile graced his face and I wondered if it was my words that caused this, or something he was thinking about, perhaps a pleasant memory of the two?

I placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze before standing up and leaving his side. The bodies would be removed and hopefully buried tomorrow, so, as strange as it sounded, Jake really only had a short amount of time left with her and I'm sure he just wanted to sit by her side alone, pretending that somehow he was still in her company.

I looked over to the other couch and saw another covered shape … Flint.

I walked over to it and against my better judgment I pulled back the sheet from his face. I had to swallow hard to keep the vomit at bay … the blood on his face and dried, leaving him with deep, flaky puncture marks. His mouth hung open slightly, but I didn't dare close it. Instead I just covered him back up, content now that I definitely knew it was him.

"Thank you" I whispered to his lifeless body, grabbing his hand through the sheet. If he were alive he wouldn't want me holding his hand, as it were though, he wasn't and I felt as though I had never gotten the chance to thank him properly for what he did for me.

Glancing over to Jake, who had not moved at all, I found myself wondering if Flint had any family, or had Sarah been it? Was there anyone else that would be looking for him right now? My heart panged painfully as I figured there was probably no one. He just didn't act like a man who had people, like parents, that he loved in his life.

And then they were falling, tears, running freely down my face for a man who had abducted me, hurt me, and tried to rape me. But I didn't feel hatred for this man anymore; he had more than made his mistakes up to me … and it had cost him his life. I cried for him because I knew no one else was going to, because the only person who would was dead. _At Draco's hand _my mind whispered nastily, I pushed this thought out of my head, it would not do me any good pondering the awful things Draco had done before I came into his life. He had explained himself, the matter was over.

"I hope you find her" I whispered, making sure no one could hear me. "Draco is sorry for what he did, and I know he hopes you find her too" _you can't lie to the dead Hermione _I admonished myself. Though I knew somehow, even if only a little, this was the truth; even through Draco's hate for Flint, he was still sorry for what he had done to his wife and I knew given the chance, he would reverse many of the evil things that he had done, including her murder.

I let go of Flint's hand and left his side. Harry was leaning against the door, watching me through the crowd of order members. He beckoned me over and loyally I went to him.

"Are you ok?" He asked, wiping a tear from my cheek.

"Yes" I said immediately, before breaking down into tears. How was it that you could calm yourself down until you felt better and then all it took was another person's sympathy and you were right back to where you started?

"Come here" he cooed, pulling me into a warm hug while I cried into his chest.

"It's not fair" I whispered through sobs.

"I know" He whispered back. But he didn't!

"She was a good person and she'd already been through so much… and Flint, he saved my life, he was becoming good" Harry said nothing, but kept rubbing soothing circles on my back. I knew it was only late afternoon, but I found my eyes starting to feel heavy.

It must have been all the legilimens… and maybe the emotions I had just displayed all too openly, but the weight of the day was finally catching up with me. Harry noticed this and scooped me up into his arms.

The chatter died down as he took me upstairs and lay me down on a bed. I felt the weight of someone beside me and assuming it was Draco I rolled over and snuggled into his chest, letting sleep take over.

: - )

I awoke to the sound of snores filling the dark room. Usually I could sleep right through snoring; you had to when you slept in the same house as anything up to five Weasley's. Perhaps the ordeal with Lucius had turned me into an alert sleeper?

"Draco" I mumbled, nudging him in hope he would stop the mind numbing noise.

He grumbled something before shifting his position slightly and beginning to snore again. I rolled my eyes in frustration; I was never going to get back to sleep at this point.

"Will you shut up?" I hissed, nudging him harder this time. I was pleased to see I had startled him awake.

"WhattyadoingMione?" he mumbled sleepily. I frowned, that didn't sound like Draco at all… it sounded like…

"Harry?" I whispered, confused.

"Ya?" he mumbled, a bit louder this time. I shushed him, not wanting to wake any one else up.

"What am I doing here?" He just waved his hand dismissively.

"Harry please" I groaned, sitting him up and giving him a shake.

"Imupimup" He grumbled, sitting up himself and reaching for his glasses on the bedside table.

"What am I doing in here?" I asked again, he just shrugged.

"You were falling asleep standing down there, so I brought you up here" He whispered, giving a yawn and a stretch.

"Why to your room?"

"You used to sleep in my room sometimes" he frowned, wondering what the big deal was.

"You should have taken me to Draco"

"He doesn't own you, you're still my best friend you know" I could see his drowsiness fading as agitation replaced it.

"I know and I'm fine with it, but he and I have been through a lot lately, besides, he's a tad jealous"

"Of us?" he asked, I could see the laughter behind his eyes at the mere thought.

"Yes, of us" I narrowed my eyes at him as I saw his thoughtful look, he better not have been thinking of ways to piss Draco off.

"What's the time?" I asked him, trying to stop his train of thought. He squinted at his muggle watch in the dark.

"Just after 1am" I groaned. I had been asleep for at least 8 hours, yet somehow my body was begging me for more sleep. I would have to mention the toll legilimens was having on my body to Draco, maybe we would have to cut back a bit until I grew used to it.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and got up, making my way over to the door.

"Don't tell me you're leaving just to go back to him?" Harry asked disbelieving.

"Of course not" I replied. "I'm going to check on Jake first" I saw Harry roll his eyes but he didn't push the point. I was thankful that he was so understanding, Ron would have gone ballistic.

"Goodnight Harry" I whispered, tiptoeing out of the room.

"Night 'Mione" He mumbled back, removing his glasses and laying back down on his pillow.

I crept over to Sirius's mum's old bedroom and opened it a crack, peaking through. I frowned when I saw nobody on the bed. Even in the dark the moonlight shining in from the window would have a made the presence of someone quite obvious. Closing the door I decided to check the only other place I thought he could be.

I was right. After I had very noisily made my way down the stairs, which creaked and moaned with each step, I found him in the living room, asleep on the floor next to the couch, as if he had fallen asleep there by accident and no one had bothered to wake him up.

Sighing I walked over to a wooden chest and opened it, pulling out two blankets.

The first one I draped over him gently and the second one I folded again until it was thick enough to pass as a pillow, before gently lifting his head and slipping it under. I paused when he stirred slightly. I really didn't want to wake him up, sleep was the one place he didn't have grief … or at least I hoped he didn't.

"Li…sa" he mumbled, his hand reaching for something for a moment before relaxing again. Whatever his dream about her was, I hoped it was a pleasant one.

I carefully crept out of the room, content that he was comfortable enough now. I then made my way into the bedroom Draco and I stayed in and shut the door.

I giggled when I noticed he had fallen asleep fully clothed, on top of the sheets, I could just imagine he was waiting for me before sleep got the best of him. Was it just as exhausting using legilimens as it was receiving it? I'd have to ask him tomorrow.

But right now, I needed more sleep. I pulled back the covers and snuggled in under them, not bothering to change out of my dress. I thought about waking Draco up and getting him under the covers, but sleep was threatening to take me at any moment. He was big boy, I reasoned, if he got cold he would bloody well wake up and cover himself up.

I sighed contently into the pillow, my last thought being of Draco… would he be mad at me for not returning to the room? I found I didn't really have the energy to care at the moment.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter, I'm trying to get them up asap for you all :) Let me know what you think by reviewing!

xSiriusxstalkerx


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER THIRY-SIX : - )

I groaned in protest as someone shook me and slapped away their hands.

"A little while longer" I mumbled into my pillow.

"No, now" it was Harry, bugger, I'd feel bad if I cursed him.

"Wwwhhhyyy?" I yawned, glaring at the messy haired wizard.

"It's eleven, everyone's getting worried" I suppose it was unusual for me to sleep in.

"Where's Draco?" I asked, glancing at the empty space next to me, the covers were still neat, suggesting that he hadn't covered himself last night, I felt a small pang of guilt in my stomach.

"He's showering I think" Harry replied. "He only just got up a few minutes ago himself" the sympathy shining in Harry's eyes suggested that he thought we were both exhausted from all the emotional stress Bill and Lucius had caused us.

I decided I wouldn't correct his assumption, after all, he probably wouldn't approve of Draco digging through my mind.

"I better go find him" I mumbled, if he hadn't woken me up then he was probably having a hissy fit about my whereabouts last night … and if he was in the shower maybe we could have more angry sex? _Stop it _I scolded myself, _try and take his jealousy a bit more seriously!_

"Don't be too long, we're holding the funerals just after lunch" Harry said, raising his eyebrows as if he knew what was going through my head. I blushed and nodded before leaving the room, followed by Harry.

I stopped in front of the bathroom and knocked, making sure it was Draco occupying it.

"What? Someone's in here" I heard him yell, followed by mumbling about deaf people not hearing the shower.

"He's in a fine mood this morning" Harry commented as he passed me, flicking his wand at the door and unlocking it for me.

I pushed the door open and stepped inside, closing it behind me quietly. I then pulled my dress over my head and tiptoed over to the shower door.

"Stupid blood-traitors can't hear a goddamn thing, too fucking brainless…"

I slipped into the shower, rolling my eyes at his cursing. Grinning evilly I'd thought I'd give him a bit of a fright.

He was midday through massaging shampoo into his hair when I slowly ran my hand down his back until they rested on his hips. He shouted out in surprise and spun around almost losing his footing.

He had shampoo running down his face so his eyes were scrunched up. He reached out with his hands blindly until he found me. He touched my shoulders first and then bravely ventured lower, his hands shooting to his sides once they had grazed my breasts.

"Oh dear god, please be Hermione" He muttered, scrubbing furiously at his face.

When he had rid the shampoo from him he turned back to me and squinted, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw it was me.

"Couldn't have said anything?" He growled.

"Where's the fun in that?" I grinned. "Besides, who the hell else would it be anyway?"

"I don't know, but the only other women I know here are related to me somewhere along the lines" he cringed, just imagining Tonks or the Weasley's slipping into a shower with him. I laughed.

"So you're saying you were worried I could have been Tonks, who's dating Lupin? Or Ginny, who's never wanted anyone more than Harry? Or … Molly-"

"Don't even go there" He snapped, cringing again.

"I don't think any of them would willingly throw themselves in a shower with you" I laughed, he nodded in agreement.

"I'm surprised you do" Ah, that sneer was back. "I thought you'd be too busy in Potter's shower"

"Well, I had some spare time before his" I replied, folding my arms. I wasn't going to keep defending myself to him.

"Very funny"

"I thought so"

"This isn't a game Hermione" he had backed himself up to the other side of the shower, though I could see his body was reacting to having me so naked, so close.

"Then stop acting like a child"

"I am not acting like a child!" He yelled, lunging forward and grabbing me by my shoulders. "Imagine my surprise when I go see what's taking so long and you're in Potter's bed, all snuggled up together"

"I used to sleep in Harry's bed sometimes. I was exhausted and he didn't see the problem … when I woke up early this morning I came back to you, I don't see the issue here" I remained calm, making his heavy breathing and glowering eyes seem melodramatic.

"He sees you naked, you sleep in his bed, is there anything you two don't do?" He hissed.

"Well he's been begging me to try some new position-" he clapped a hand over my mouth.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you" his eyes were that dark grey again.

"Or what, my love?" I challenged, pushing his hand away from me. He growled in frustration, having no threat that he wouldn't regret.

"It's the same as if you saw me sleeping in… Pansy's bed" he yelled, waving his hand as he threw the first name he thought of out there.

"That is not the same" I scoffed, he raised his eyebrows at me as though his point was proven.

"You've slept with her, I haven't slept with Harry. Besides, she's an absolute whore" I replied, my face scrunching up in disgust.

"You tell me you haven't slept with him, but you're too close, too intimate. I'm going off your word alone" would he ever understand the type of friendship Harry and I shared?

"I've already told you that I have nothing to hide and when you learn legilimens properly, you will see this"

"By then you will have learnt to block me out"

"And you would feel that barrier and know that I'm hiding something" I pushed him back onto the cold shower wall and pressed against him, inwardly grinning as I felt him unwillingly react.

"And until then?" He hissed, feeling himself losing control to his body's urges.

I leant my face up towards his and paused a centimeter away from his mouth. "You'll just have to trust me" I whispered, before he crashed his lips down on mine, losing all self control.

We both fought each other's lips for dominance, our hands running over the other desperately. I clawed my nails into his back, pulling him as close as possible to me, while he intertwined his hands into my damp hair, pulling down harshly to lift my face upwards even more. I gasped at the pain this action caused before grinning against his mouth. I had wanted him angry and that's what I had got.

I bit down on his lower lip, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to make it hurt. He growled and whirled us around, slamming my back against the wall. I shivered at how cold it was.

"You're the most annoying, stubborn know-it-all I have ever met" He hissed in my ear.

"And you're the most pig-headed, spoilt little rich boy I have ever met" I whispered back, a smirk worthy of Slytherin on my face as he lifted my leg to his side.

He slowly traced the length of my leg with his fingers, until they rested high on my upper thigh.

"Say my name" He whispered, wearing a smirk to match mine. I knew he was playing his little power games, he was jealous of another man, so he wanted to hear me beg for him.

"Draco" I purred, happy to obey his demand.

"Again" he groaned, his fingers grazing over my most sensitive area.

"Draco" I shuddered, more desperately. I tried to buck my hips towards his hands, but he held me in place.

"Draco" I moaned again, he seemed satisfied to hear it without him asking.

Slowly he slipped one finger in; I threw my head back in bliss and allowed him to pleasure me, for now, with his fingers.

By the time he had plunged a second finger in my body was trembling, begging to be filled entirely.

"Dra…plea…." Was all I managed to say between gasps;

"You may be the smartest witch of our age, but you sure are weak" he mocked. I grinned at how much our relationship was based around insults and competition, it seemed like some things never changed.

He pulled his fingers out, allowing me a chance to breathe properly, a task that was already made difficult by the steam from the hot water.

He ran his hands up then, over my stomach, grazing over my breasts, coming to rest on my arms. He tried to pull me and I realized he was going to turn me around. My heart started beating rapidly when I remembered the scars on my back, I had been lucky so far that he hadn't seen them, so I certainly wasn't going to allow the moment to be ruined now.

"No" I said quickly, he looked at me with confused eyes. I tried to cover my wide, panicky ones and grinned at him.

"I want to look at you" I said, he understood, smirking to himself as he gathered I was playing along with his power-game.

He hoisted my other leg up, making sure he was in a position that wouldn't allow him and I to slip. I could just imagine how embarrassing _that _situation would be.

I made a point at staring directly into his eyes and stroking the side of his cheek with the back of my hand affectionately, just as he plunged into me. He paused for a moment, giving him and I time to adjust, before starting to rock back and forth, getting him self into a quick rhythm.

My back hit against the wall with each thrust, I wondered how loud it was outside of the bathroom …

He moved his hands from my outer thighs around to my buttocks, to gain a better hold on me. I threw my head back, ignoring as it hit the wall painfully, Draco took advantage of the exposed skin and buried his head into my neck, kissing the sensitive flesh. I gasped in surprise as he bit down, just hard enough to draw a little blood, he made sure to lick the small wound clean.

This was all it took, my hands roamed the wall behind me, desperately finding something to grab onto as he gave it is all.

"Come on" he muttered. I knew he wanted me to reach my peak before he did … a wish I obliged to happily.

He gave a low shuddery moan as he released into me, pleased that he'd met his own standards. It didn't bother me whether I came before or after him, as long as he gave me the chance to, another thing I loved about Draco, he was not a selfish lover, something I had found Oliver could be. Charlie hadn't been, but then that had been my first time, of course he was going to make it all about me.

"I'm starting to think you start fights on purpose" He whispered, letting me back down on the shower floor.

I shook my head at him. "You just get angry too easy" he frowned.

"I do not"

"Potter this, Potter that, one would think you're jealous my love"

"Malfoy's don't get jealous"

"Yes I know, Malfoy's are gods, emotions are weakness so they have none, blah blah blah"

"Oh shut up" he laughed, pulling me into a kiss. I pulled away from him and smiled.

"We best get out, the funerals are soon" I didn't mean to kill the light mood, but it was important. Draco looked uneasy.

"I think I might just stay here" I looked at him in confusion.

"You don't want to go?"

"It's not that" he laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just don't think I'm going to be very welcome. My father and all…" I bit my lip and nodded, his father was the man responsible for the deaths after all, so although I knew Jake wouldn't object to Draco being there, he'd probably rather he wasn't.

"Maybe you're right"

: - )

We had decided to bury them just over the hill from the burrow, in the opposite direction from the muggle town they lived near.

If Jake had had his way, he would have buried her someone much more dear to their hearts, or even, perhaps, in a traditional cemetery. As it was though it was the nicest place we could find that was also safe to hold the service.

I hated the black dress I was wearing, it felt uncomfortable to me, unnatural to wear. It was the dress I wore to every funeral, the dress I always saw hanging in my closet, wishing I would never have to wear it ever again. False hopes, I know.

Since Lisa and Flint had meant nothing to everybody else in the order, only a select few people had come, more out of support and protection than anything else.

We had flooed to the burrow first, before walking the small distance to their burial site. Molly had already picked a place under a tree for them. I walked in between Harry and Ron, they had both taken my hands in there's as we walked silently. Jake was walking ahead of us, eyes fixed solely on the wooden coffins that Remus was levitating ahead of the group, I noticed Tonks hadn't come, she tended to avoid funerals if she could, preferring to mourn death in her own way, of course, I doubted she would be mourning for these two.

Aside from Remus, Harry, Ron, Jake and I, only Ginny, the twins and Arthur had come along. I knew Remus and Arthur were there solely for our protection, the twins undoubtedly there for extra emotional support and Ginny … I wasn't sure why she had come, probably for Harry.

We all came to a halt as Remus lowered the coffins into two holes, already dug before our arrival. He then ran a hand through his hair and stood at the front of the group, clearing his throat.

"As we all know, Marcus Flint had made the wrong choices in life" he begun. "But that did not define the type of person he was. Before any of that he was just a normal boy, who attended Hogwarts with exceptional grades and a real love for quidditch. After his graduation I am told he went on to marry a muggle woman…" I closed my eyes, imagining that boy I had known from school. I found my memories of Flint at school were scarce, him having graduating a few years before me and when we did attend together I had had hardly anything to do with him. Remus continued to tell the heartbreaking story of Flint's lost love, and his eventual corruption.

"But in the end, when it most mattered, he showed his true colors and saved our Hermione's life. You may have pledged your allegiance to Voldemort, but you are just as brave as any order member" Remus finished. He turned his back on us then and pointed his wand at the white tombstone. Before our eyes words begun to carve themselves into the stone, they read:

_**REST IN PEACE**_

_**Marcus Flint **_

_**1978-2003**_

_**Beloved husband of Sarah**_

_**Eternal friend to The Order of the Phoenix**_

Around the words a phoenix was engraved, its tail feather's merging into the letters. I was glad that Remus had mentioned his wife on the tombstone, it annoyed me that I didn't know the location of her grave; maybe we could have buried him beside her? Assuming it was a safe location. A terrible thought made me wonder if the death eaters had left any part of her to bury though…

I snapped back to attention when Remus came to join us and Jake stepped up nervously, not knowing what to say to a bunch of strangers. He chose to look either at the ground, or at me, since I had been the only other person here to know his wife, even for such a short period of time.

"Lisa… was my wife…" He started awkwardly. I gave him an encouraging smile and soon he found himself plunging in to the story of how they had met and the obstacles they had faced. He talked about her beauty and kindness with such ease. I felt my heart tug at the affectionate smile he was wearing as he spoke about her. "I'll never forget you Lisa" he finished, tears spilling down his cheeks, even though he was smiling.

Everyone clapped politely as he turned around and charmed the tombstone to engrave itself, same as Flint's had.

**REST IN PEACE**

**Lisa May Stevens**

**1977-2003**

**Cherished wife of Jacob**

**Beloved daughter of Gordon and Margaret**

"_**Earth has become dimmer, so that your smile may brighten heaven"**_

So somewhere along the lines there was muggle in her family I mused, noticing the muggle surname and the religious reference, perhaps her grandparents?

I approached the graves and stood next to Jake, who was staring longingly at the coffin, which was now being covered by dirt.

"That was beautiful" I smiled at him, nudging him to gain my attention.

"It was just the truth" he shrugged. "She was beautiful"

"She was" I agreed, before pointing my wand at the grave.

"Orchideous" we both watched as a brunch of flowers grew from the fresh dirt. I did the same to Flint's grave.

I looped my arm through his as we walked back towards the burrow, I was worried about him. I didn't want him to lose purpose after this funeral; I wanted him to move on.

"What will you do now?" I asked carefully.

"I don't know" he answered truthfully. "I can't go home; I can't live there after…"

"I know" I whispered soothingly. "You can stay at Grimmauld place" I'd have to ask Harry later if he minded…

"But for how long" he stated uncertainly. "I can't hide in the orders house, living off their kindness"

"Don't think about that right now Jake, just know you have somewhere to stay for the time being" he nodded solemnly.

"I appreciate your kindness" he said quietly.

"I appreciated yours when you took me in" I replied easily. He gave a small smile.

"Do you think there's only one person out there for us?" he asked. Ah, the question was certainly a cliché for a grieving widower.

"Not at all" he looked at me, urging me to continue. "You were fine before you met her and you'll be fine again, it will just be harder. You will find someone else who will make you so happy. But you will never forget Lisa" And I was positive. Even when the thought of losing Draco seemed unbearable, I knew that in time, things would become a little better. I also knew I wouldn't always be lonely; I had plenty of male attention, even if it was mostly from the Weasley sons.

"How's your boyfriend?" he asked suddenly, ignoring what I said.

"Draco is good" I sighed, I had been waiting for this.

"Good guy?"

"Jake…"

"Why does he look like the man that killed my wife?" he finally blurted out.

"Because Draco is his son" there was no point lying. Jake said nothing for a moment, just took in a deep shuddery breath. "And yeah, he's a good guy"

"How can you be with him after his father…" he trailed off, his fists clenching.

"His father was supposed to be dead, starved in Azkaban… he was meant to be the last of our problems"

"But he wasn't and he almost killed you" he snapped.

"Draco isn't his father" I said sternly.

"Then why does the order keep him locked up?"

"They _did _because there were some trust issues" Jake narrowed his eyes.

"Which is solved now, please Jake; I don't want to explain myself to everybody"

We fell into silence as we entered the burrow. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen, washing up manually while she monitored a pair of enchanted knitting needles knitting what looked to be the start of another jumper.

She paused what she was doing when we entered.

"How was it?" she asked, drying her hands on a tea towel.

"Normal" I replied. What did she want me to say? 'Gee Mrs. Weasley, it was great fun'?

Seeing Jake's solemn expression she clucked her tongue and pulled the boy into one of her motherly hugs. I noticed Jake tense, uncomfortable with suddenly being pulled down into the older woman's bosom.

"It will be alright" she reassured, pulling away. I felt a swell of fondness for Mrs. Weasley then, she was so accepting.

"Now I insist that you all have something to eat before going back" I looked behind me and noticed that everyone else had filed into the kitchen, a silence on the group.

"Anything you want a hand with?" I offered as everyone sat down at the large table.

"Oh no dear, I got most of it done while you were…out" she said, glancing at Jake cautiously like he would burst into tears at any moment. I glanced at him too. He was sitting down on the end, avoiding conversation and picking at the worn wood of the table.

I sat down next to him and patted his back reassuringly just as Mrs. Weasley began placing plates in front of everyone. I glanced around the Weasley kitchen and sighed at the memories I had of this place. On the wall there was still the clock with a hand for every family member, though of course it had been stuck on 'Mortal peril' for years now.

My eyes drifted back to the jumper that was being knitted, it was maroon.

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed suddenly, following my line of sight. She ran from the room and came back a moment later holding a forest green jumper.

"That's for young Malfoy" Mrs. Weasley said. "He doesn't seem to have many clothes so I thought he might like…" she trailed off, realizing she had no idea what Draco did and didn't like. All she knew was that he had been prejudice against her family for years.

"He will be over the moon" I said, smiling at the kind gesture. She beamed back.

"I'll wrap it up so it doesn't get dirty in the fireplace while you're flooing back" I nodded and smiled again before digging into the scrambled eggs and toast she had set in front of me.

No one said anything and for a while the only sound was the clicking of forks against plates and the shuffling of paper as Mrs. Weasley wrapped Draco's jumper in pages from the daily prophet.

"That was lovely thank you Molly" Remus complimented once he had finished, always the gentleman. Although used to compliments I still noticed the slight tinge of pink rise in her cheeks.

"Now I'm afraid I must be off" he announced; standing and placing his plate beside the sink. He glanced around at all of us to see who would follow him back.

"We're coming" I said quickly, stuffing the last bits of food into my mouth, Harry and Ron nodded as well.

"Ronald, why don't you stay here for a little while?" Mrs. Weasley said quickly.

"But mum-"

"I hardly ever see you anymore"

"You see me every day-"

"Just you" she added, smiling at everyone else.

"Well, What about Ginny?" Ron grumbled, earning himself a glare from the girl in question.

"She helps me out a lot more than you do" Mrs. Weasley snapped. I didn't miss the glance she shot towards Harry and then Ginny.

"Well what about-"

"We'll stay too" George grinned quickly, before Ron could bring up their recent absence.

"I know mother has missed our company" Fred added. Mrs. Weasley gave her sons a wary look, as if wondering if they were going to blow up half the house again.

"Thank you for breakfast Mrs. Weasley and the jumper" I said politely as I took the package from her and followed Remus into the living room.

"You first" he said, pointing at Harry. Nodding Harry walked over to the fireplace and with a handful of powder he threw it down and disappeared in a swirl of flames.

"Now Hermione" Remus urged, he was putting us through in order of who needed the most protection, almost as if the Weasley home was going to collapse in or something else ridiculous, either way I knew better than to argue with my former professor.

I stepped into the large fireplace and throwing down my own fistful of floo powder I shouted…

"12 Grimmauld place!"

* * *

A/N: Another chapter, as you can probably guess, 'every Monday' didn't really work out, but I am updating sooner then the promised seven days, so love me :) I know a few of you don't like the constant fighting and drama between Hermione and Draco, but I doooooo! Besides, he's suddenly been thrown into her world full of people he's always hated, you'd be a crank too! And I do think Draco is a possesive kind of person, I alwayd imagined him as the kid that didn't share his expensive toys and never grew out of his selfishness. After all, he is a spoilt little rich boy :) So yes, please read and REVIEW, I will stress that word because I absolutely LOVE reviews. I found I didn't get enough to satisfy my review cravings last chapter :( Besides, I've given you a chapter dedicated entirely to sex and funerals, whats not to love? :S

Rrrrreeeevvvviiiieeeeewwwww

xSiriusxstalkerx


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN : - )

I appeared in the fireplace at Grimmauld, coughing and spluttering from all the ash. I took the hand Harry offered and he helped me step out before the next person came through.

I ruffled my hair and tried to dust the ash from my dress and the package. I looked up at Harry who had a huge smudge on his cheek.

"You missed a bit" I laughed, rubbing his cheek with my thumb.

"You missed a lot" He laughed back, brushing more out of my hair.

We both looked over at the fireplace as another person burst through, this time it was Ginny, whose eyes flashed with jealously. I nudged Harry and he quickly took her hands and helped her out as well.

Jake came through next and I quickly rushed to his side and helped him brush the soot from his clothes as well. I felt protective of Jake, after everything he had gone through.

Remus was the last to come through and strode out easily and looked at us all.

"They should all be here by now" he said, though I think it may have been more for himself than anybody else. Who should have been here?

I glanced over at Harry who just shrugged his shoulders.

We all piled our way out into the hallway and Remus made his way quickly into the kitchen, followed by Harry and Ginny. There seemed to be a lot of chatter going on in there.

I however stopped when I saw Draco sitting on the bottom step of the staircase. He didn't look happy.

"Draco?" I questioned, I leaned down and placed the package on the step next to him so I could hug him. I noticed Jake went and stood by the kitchen door, too nervous to enter alone but not wanting to be near us.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"They're all here" He grumbled.

"Who is?"

"The entire fucking order" my eyes widened, the entire order had been called?

"What are you doing out here then?" I asked confused, surely if Draco wanted to keep away from them he would stay in our room.

"Waiting for you of course"

"I can meet you in the room after I've said hello to everyone if you like?"

"No" Draco said quickly, standing up and taking my hand protectively.

I raised an eyebrow at him before leading him over to the kitchen door. Jake stared at floor, refusing to make eye contact with Draco.

My mouth fell open with shock as I saw just how many people were squeezed into the kitchen, chattering happily as if they didn't notice how tight space now was in the usually roomy kitchen.

I'd never really kept count of how many order members there were, but there must have been around thirty people in this room, which was certainly not the _entire _order, but a well over half.

"Hermione!" someone squealed. Before I could react two girls had thrown their arms around me.

"Hey Parvati, Lavender" I greeted, hugging them in return. Although not close friends of mine, I suppose I had gotten to know them pretty well from sharing a dorm back at Hogwarts, then again, this could have been the exact reason we didn't become close friends.

"We haven't seen you in _ages_" Lavender said dramatically.

"Your hair isn't so bushy anymore!" Parvati added. Yeah, definitely not close friends.

"I suppose things changed over the years" I laughed lamely, but they weren't listening to me anymore, they were staring at the blonde man holding my hand.

"Is that…Malfoy?" Lavender whispered to me. I sighed.

"Yes, he and I are together now" both their eyes went wide and small smiles crept up on their faces, excited with a new gossip topic undoubtedly.

"Wasn't there only a notice for capture sent out for him months ago?" Parvati said thoughtfully.

"I don't know anything about that" I lied, quickly shoving past the girls.

"They talk about me like I'm not here" Draco muttered.

I was about to respond that this was probably a good thing when I was enveloped in another hug.

"Oh hey Luna" I smiled.

"Has your recovery been well?" she asked in her dreamy, far-away voice.

"I was out for most of it, so yes, I suppose it has been" I answered, blushing that even she knew of my little St. Mungo's trip.

"It was a most unfortunate curse, yes? I came to see you at St. Mungo's, I'm afraid you were still asleep"

"Sorry about that-"

"That's ok. Your recovery was most important to all of us" I couldn't help but laugh, Luna's quirky and random personality, which had once been the reason I disliked her, was now the reason I loved her. I suppose it just took the DA to realize.

"I can see you want to talk to the others too" Luna said, smiling at me and at Draco to his surprise. "We will talk later" I nodded and watched as she went and introduced herself to an awkward Jake, who was hanging out by the door, unsure of what to do with himself.

"How have you been?" I turned back around to find myself face to face with Charlie. Already the blush had crept back up on my cheeks. I noticed that his neck all the way up to his ears seemed very red as well. We hadn't really spoken much since… that night.

"I'm good" I said, my voice sounded higher than normal.

"I heard what happened" he said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm really glad that you're OK"

"Me too" I said lamely. He held up his arms and I hugged him awkwardly. I tried pulling away before he moved his arms and we both laughed in embarrassment. Jesus it was awkward.

He glanced at Draco who was glaring daggers at him before giving me a small smile and walking away.

"Let me guess, that was Charlie Weasel" He gritted out.

"_Weasley_" I corrected, too embarrassed to answer him directly.

I moved through the crowd, saying hello and thanking everyone for their concern over me, until finally I found the group of people I wanted to talk to.

Hannah Abbott, Ernie MacMillan, Neville, Seamus and Dean were standing in the corner, discussing something with Harry and Ginny.

"Hey guys" I greeted, interrupting the small group. All at once I was hugged by all of them, each saying how glad they were that I was OK.

I was half way through telling them how the story of my stay in St. Mungo's was an exaggeration, which it wasn't- I was just being modest, when I felt Draco shift awkwardly next to me, finally capturing the groups attention unknowingly.

"Oh, you all remember Draco?" I introduced lamely, no one was going to accept him easily and I knew it.

"I think Tonks left out an important part of what happened" Ernie said through the stunned silence. Almost all their eyes were focused on our entwined hands.

"I think she might have" I admitted, refusing to say anymore on the matter, despite their begging.

It was good talking to all of them again; I hadn't seen some of them for at least a year. We were just in the middle of organizing some nightly activities when a thought struck me.

"Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked, he nodded and I took him a couple meters away from the group.

"Try and spend some time with Ginny tonight" I whispered, he frowned at me.

"I am-"

"_Alone" _I stressed. "Mrs. Weasley kept Ron there for a reason you know" I grinned, watching as the look of realization washed over him.

"I…um… OK" he stuttered, glancing over at the redhead nervously, she was laughing at something Neville had said.

"At least she's found a new target to play match-maker" I laughed, remembering how annoying she had been when it came to Ron and me. I think I must have broken her heart when I starting dating again after Ron.

But Harry wasn't listening to what I had said; he was staring just over my shoulder, a small grin on his face. I turned around quickly to see Oliver standing there with a smile on his face.

"You causing trouble again I hear" he grinned, striding towards me.

"Never intentionally" I replied, laughing as he swung me into a hug. I hadn't seen Oliver in ages; he was always too preoccupied with his Quidditch.

"Now I don't believe that" he whispered in my ear, kissing me on the cheek. "How's my girl feeling?"

"I'm not your girl anymore" I pointed out.

"Can't you just let me imagine?" he pouted playfully. I laughed and hugged him again.

"I missed you Oliver"

"Now that, I believe" he grinned.

I was about to respond when Suddenly Draco stepped in between us, holding his hand out for Oliver to take.

"Draco Malfoy" he introduced, Oliver's face fell.

"The little pale rich boy that was on the Slytherin Quidditch team?" he asked. Draco gritted his teeth at this description but still nodded politedly.

Oliver sent me a questioning look to which I just smiled and shrugged. Finally Oliver took Draco's hand and gave it a brief shake before dropping it. I didn't fail to notice both men wipe their hand on their clothes.

"Well I hope we can catch up while I'm here" Oliver said to me, taking one of my hands in both of his.

"Of course" I smiled back, giving his hands a squeeze. He smiled at me before letting go and going to say hello to Angelina Johnson.

"Will you stop scaring everyone away" I hissed at Draco, he just sent me a withering glare.

"'Ello 'Arry!" my head snapped around at the unmistakable booming voice of Hagrid. He was sitting at the table, probably trying to take up as little room as he could. I watched as Harry cringed when Hagrid patted him on the back in greeting.

I quickly made my way over there and wrapped my arms around the giant.

"And if it isn't 'Ermione, all well again I see?"

"All well again" I confirmed, pulling away from him.

"So why has everyone been called?" Harry asked.

"For the fight o' course"

"Fight?" we asked in unison.

"Yeah, you know, in Diagon alley"

"But that's not for weeks yet"

"Mm, s'pose they were wanting ta be prepared" Hagrid shrugged, picking up a large jug on the table and taking a swig from in, most of the ale just ran into his beard though. "'Ey, what's Malfoy doin' 'ere?"

"He's changed sides" I said quickly, a blush rising in my cheeks.

"Codswallop" he scoffed. Harry leaned over and whispered something in the giant's ear.

"You and 'im?" he asked me. I cringed and nodded, remembering Hagrid's loathing for Malfoy ever since third year.

"Oh… well ah, good fer you" he said lamely, trying to smile. I looked around awkwardly for an escape when I saw Professor McGonagall excusing herself from a few of the other teachers and come walking over.

"Hello Miss Granger, Mr. Potter" she greeted formally.

"Hello professor" we said in unison. Hagrid raised his jug to her before taking another drink. She pursed her lips at this.

"How you are feeling?" she asked me. I felt like rolling my eyes, I was sick of telling everyone how I felt and why Draco was here.

"I feel great, thank you" she leaned in closer so only I could hear.

"I just wanted to say that I was pleased to hear about your new relationship with Mr. Malfoy. Albus would have been overjoyed to see such display of house unity again, even if it is years after Hogwarts" she smiled fondly.

"Oh, thank you professor" I'm pretty sure I was in shock.

She nodded before striding back over to the teachers.

It was only then that I noticed that Draco was no longer by my side. Glancing around the room quickly I found him talking to Andromeda. The conversation looked strained though. I remembered that Andromeda was his blood traitor aunt, so he had probably been brought up to hate her.

"Will he fight?" Remus was standing next to me.

"Who?" I asked dumbly.

"Malfoy, will he fight with us?"

"I… don't know" I said honestly. I liked to think he would, but surely he had friends and family in within the death eaters. Remus seemed to understand this.

"I need you to find out" I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Depending on whom Voldemort sends… there could be over forty death eaters there"

"Over…forty?" I gulped. We were seriously outnumbered.

"There are only thirty-one order members here and the professors have already told me they can't leave Hogwarts to fight. And Mundungus is no where to be found... and thats to name a few" Remus had look of distaste on his face as he spoke about mundungus.

"We need more people, or we can't win this"

"Have you told Harry?" I asked quickly.

"Not yet"

"Don't, he doesn't need the extra worry" Remus seemed to agree.

"I'll talk to Draco" I promised quickly, seeing the man in question striding towards us. Remus thanked me and left.

"What did the werewolf want?" Draco asked.

"He was seeing how I felt" I lied; Draco bought it though, since that's all anybody seemed to have asked me.

"Can we leave yet?" he complained, glancing around at everyone. "No one really likes me"

"Give them a reason to"

"I changed bloody sides, what more do they want?"

"We thought Snape had changed sides too" I pointed out.

"Yeah but Snape wasn't banging the hottest witch in the order" Draco grinned.

"Oh so let me get this straight… if something happens to me, say… I die in this battle, you'll swap sides _again_?"

"You won't so I don't have to worry about that"

"But if-"

"You won't Hermione" he voice was so final that I decided not to argue it any further.

"Please let's go upstairs" he finally pleaded, I glance around and deciding everyone would be staying for a while anyway, I agreed.

We left the kitchen before anyone else could pull me up and ask about my health and made out way over to the stairs. I saw the package on the bottom step and picked it up.

"What's that?" Draco asked curiously.

"Something that will cheer you up" I assured him.

"Is it Potter's head?"

"Draco…"

"Weasley's then?"

"It's a present from Mrs. Weasley, so I doubt that"

"Oh it's from _her. _No wonder it's wrapped in newspaper" I shot him a dirty look.

"You won't get it if you keep acting like that" Draco pouted at me.

We made our way into the room that we had now claimed as ours. Draco went and sat down on the bed and held out his hands for the package.

"First admit that it was really nice of Mrs. Weasley to get you something" Draco scowled at this.

"I'm not that desperate for it"

"Draco!"

"Yeah, super nice, best blood-traitor I know" I sighed and figured this was the best I would get out of him.

"You're a blood-traitor too, Draco" I reminded him, handing him the package.

He tore it open quickly and pulled the jumper out.

"I don't get it" he said, his face dropping.

"Don't get what?"

"What do I do with it? Clean my broom?"

"You wear it, my love" I couldn't help but laugh as his mouth fell open in horror.

"Me? Wear…_this_? Is this some sick kind of joke? I wouldn't have said those nice things if I had known she was so horrible"

"Horrible?"

"She's trying to humiliate me, obviously. She wants me to put it on and wear it around in front of you all so you can all have a good laugh"

"No one is going to laugh at you, Draco; all the Weasley's wear her jumpers. She just likes to knit"

"All the _Weasley's_ wear it? Is that meant to make me feel better?" he looked like I had just told him that he had to make out with Harry.

"Well if you don't wear it you'll offend her"

"She's offended me by giving it to me"

"You're being childish"

"Malfoy's are _never _childish"

"Just wear the bloody thing downstairs to dinner later"

"I will NEVER wear this thing"

: - )

"I look like a fucking retard" Draco complained, rolling up the sleeves of the green jumper to make it look a little better.

"You look nice" I lied.

"Shut up"

We were walking downstairs to go and have dinner, much to Draco's dismay.

"If one person laughs I swear to-"

"No one is going to laugh at you"

We entered the kitchen to find the table packed full of order members. Mrs. Weasley was over stirring something in a large pot.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley" I smiled, she looked over at the two of us and absolutely beamed when she saw Draco wearing her jumper, I doubt she noticed the look of pure hatred on his face.

"It looks lovely on you dear" she complimented. "I've just taken down Jacob's measurements so soon you will _all_ match!"

I'm sure I saw Draco's eye twitch.

"Now Hermione dear, I was going to make one for you as well, any color choice?" I found my own mouth falling open in horror for a moment before noticing Draco's smirk. To set an example I nodded and smiled at Mrs. Weasley.

"White would be lovely"

"White it is then!" she smiled, turning back to the cooking and giving it another stir.

"Now we're short on room so we have all you younger ones in the living room" I nodded and dragged Draco out of the kitchen by the hand.

"I hate her" he muttered angrily.

I ignored his comment and lead us into the living room.

"Hey" I greeted everyone shyly. It was a little awkward now with Draco.

Everyone smiled back before returning to what they were doing.

Hannah and Ernie seemed to have a whole pile of 'Famous Witches and Wizard Cards' on the floor between them, I imagined they were trading. Ron was playing a game of wizarding chess against Luna who didn't seem at all fazed that she was losing miserably; Jake was trying to give her tips. Lavender and Parvati had a Witch's Weekly magazine laid out in front of them on the floor. Neville, Dean and Seamus were sitting on the floor, testing Bertie Bott's beans; I knew Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have been happy to see them spoiling their appetites. A smile spread across my face as I noticed Harry and Ginny sitting on the couch together, talking, just the two of them.

"Are you wearing Weasley jumper?" Neville suddenly said. Dean and Seamus were sniggering. Suddenly we had the room's attention. Draco was gritting his teeth.

"Yeah, Mrs. Weasley gave it to me this morning, isn't it nice?" I smiled, earning a glare from Draco who had crossed his arms defensively.

"He looks dumb" Ron laughed.

"At least I don't have some stupid fucking letter printed on it" Draco snapped back. Ron stood up angrily only to be interrupted by Luna.

"I think he looks handsome" everyone looked at Luna in shock. "He's more casual this way, relaxed" I nudged Draco who just scowled at me.

Before anyone else could say anything Mrs. Weasley bustled into the room with three trays levitating behind her. They swooped around the room, allowing everyone to take a bowl from them before making her way back to the kitchen.

"Soup?" asked Draco in disbelief. "They expect you all to have the energy to fight soon so they feed you up on soup?"

"She makes a lovely soup" I defended, scooping up some vegetables on my spoon and blowing on them to cool them down.

We all ate dinner in silence, although Ron and Draco were glaring at each other most of the time.

"All done?" asked Mrs. Weasley, coming back into the room, we all nodded gratefully and complimented her cooking, although Draco was reluctant to say anything nice to her. Satisfied she waved her wand and the bowls went flying out the door in front of her.

"Would you mind helping me, Ron dear?" she asked.

"You know I want to mum, but Luna and I are in the middle of a chess game, bit rude to make her wait don't you think?" Ron replied, sending a swift glare at Luna to keep her mouth shut.

"Oh... well... Ginny?" Ginny scowled, annoyed that her one on one time with Harry was ruined, before following her mother out of the room.

It wasn't long before Fred, George, Oliver, Angelina and Charlie came in and joined us.

"Hey" I smiled as Fred sat with us, followed by Oliver.

"Hey beautiful" Fred grinned, sitting on the floor close to me, testing Draco's reaction as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I think Draco was more worried about Oliver doing the same.

"Now how about a little drink?" he offered, pulling a bottle of fire whiskey out from under his jumper.

"Where did you get that?" I hissed, looking at the door as if Mrs. Weasley would barge in, in a rage.

"Cellar" Fred answered simply, rolling his eyes at my worry.

I was about to demand that he put it back when Draco grabbed the bottle from him and took a large swig.

"Draco!" I reprimanded.

"You made me wear the jumper" _that _was his argument? He needed a drink because he was wearing a stupid jumper? Did his style really mean so bloody much to him?

"My mother made that" Fred snapped.

"Then you should know how badly I need a drink" Fred narrowed his eyes at Draco as he took another swig.

Oliver held out his hand for the bottle but Draco just laughed and handed it to me instead.

"Ladies first" he sneered.

I took a mouthful and cringed as the amber liquid burnt my throat. The boys laughed as I coughed and spluttered.

"Pussy" Draco whispered in my ear, pushing my hair back with his hand. I couldn't help but blush as I felt both Fred and Oliver watching the small intimate gesture. Draco seemed to notice too, because he didn't stop there, he trailed a small line of kisses from my ear to my collar bone. Fred took a large sip and watched on, whereas Oliver had looked down at the ground awkwardly.

"Draco, stop" I hissed, pushing him away.

"Later then" he said, smirking at Oliver who seemed to be glaring daggers at the ground by now. My cheeks turned an entirely new shade of red as I locked eyes with Charlie across the room.

"Where'd you get that!" my eyes snapped away from Charlie and up to Ron who was looking at his brother accusingly. Fred just held up the bottle in cheers and downed a good percent of the bottle before passing it back to Draco who downed a fair amount himself, to piss Ron off if anything I assumed.

"Let's see Hermione have some more" Fred laughed. I glared at him for bringing the attention back to me. Fire whiskey was potent enough already, enough to intoxicate any wizard after only a couple glasses. I was even more pathetic than this, a few sips and I was wasted on the stuff, so I was certainly not eager for any more.

Thankfully Draco didn't seem to want to hand the bottle over to me just yet; instead he took another sip before grabbing my chin and pulling me into a rough kiss. The alcohol from his lips burnt mine.

The tension in the room at that moment was almost unbearable. The only person besides Draco that seemed to be enjoying themselves was Fred who was laughing almost hysterically at the look on Ron's face. He was drunk.

"You're meant to take it slow mate" I heard Oliver say, placing a hand on Fred's shoulder to keep him upright. After managing to push Draco away again I shared a look with Oliver.

"I'll take Draco to bed" I sighed.

"And I'll take this one" Oliver replied, nudging Fred who was grinning at Draco.

I watched as Oliver hoisted Fred up, only to have him fall back down.

"Give me a hand George mate?" Oliver asked.

"Just let him sleep on the floor" George laughed. Scowling as Angelina hit him over the head.

"Honestly" she muttered, walking over to give Oliver a hand with the drunken redhead.

"Jake?" I begged, he avoided my eye and I sighed, knowing he didn't want to go near Draco.

"Harry?" I tried instead. Harry stood up and grabbed Draco's other arm.

"Ow, watch it Potter" Draco slurred, attempting to glare at him.

Harry ignored him as he helped him stumble from the room.

"Where… where are we going?" I heard Fred yell.

"We're taking you to bed to sleep it off" Angelina replied.

"Always wanted to get me in bed, haven't you?" I heard him chuckle. She didn't reply. I could only imagine she was either rolling her eyes or ignoring him.

Harry and I finally managed to get Draco into the bedroom, where we threw him down on the bed.

"Now get out Potter" Draco snapped, waving a hand towards the door.

"He means 'thanks Harry'" I corrected, kissing the messy haired boy on the cheek.

"You're not coming back downstairs?" he asked.

"No, I think it's best if I go to bed now, keep him out of trouble" I replied, looking at the blonde on the bed. He looked like he was dozing off.

"Goodnight then 'Mione" he smiled.

"Goodnight Harry" I smiled back. "Go save Ginny from Mrs. Weasley" he blushed and turned on his heel, quickly making his way downstairs. I wondered if he really was going to spend more time with Ginny tonight.

"You know your behavior has been appalling" I scolded, turning back around. I was about to continue but stopped when I saw he had already fallen asleep. Muttering under my breath about men and fire whiskey I walked over to him and removed his shoes, followed by his shirt. I thought it was a safer bet to leave his pants on since I couldn't cover him up without waking him.

Finally I lay down, content that I was going to get a good night's sleep.

How wrong I was.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter, hope you liked it! Tell me what you think of the new complicated situation now Hermione's old flames are back in the picture, I just couldn't resist! Please review! Now I know whats going to happen already, but I haven't quite got an ending in mind... so any suggestions would be welcome :)

And a big thank you for all your reviews, it's like christmas with every one I get, 'specially the long ones :D

xSiriusxstalkerx


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT : - )

I groaned as I was woken up as the bed bounced slightly. Surely it wasn't morning already? I was having such a good dream.

"One more minute…" I mumbled into my pillow. No one answered me.

"Draco?" I reached an arm out to where he should have been, only to find his side unoccupied. My eyes snapped open, no way no how was Draco going to go wandering around this house _without _me when Charlie _and _Oliver were here.

I was halfway out of bed when I heard a low moan over by the window on the other side of the bed. Draco was leaning against the wall, sweat shining across his forehead as he panted heavily. He was clutching his dark mark.

"Draco, what's wrong?" I yelled, jumping across the bed and running to his side.

"Nothing" he said through gritted teeth before hissing in pain.

"Is it him?" he was clutching his dark mark… it had to be.

"He's angry" Draco hissed out, cringing.

"When will it stop?" Draco shook his head and bit his lip, desperate not to cry out in his pain.

"What can I do?"

"It'll…pass" his voice was hoarse as he forced the words out.

For minutes I stayed by his side, rubbing soothing circles on his back, for all the good it did, until he was hit with a wave of pain so severe that it brought him to his knees.

I hadn't even realized I was screaming until he clapped a hand over my mouth. His hand was warm, like he had been holding it in front of a fire. His face contorted in pain and he let go of me, placing his hand flat on the ground instead to support him self as he cried out in pain. My eyes widened as I looked as his forearm.

"Draco… it's…what… is that steam?" I gasped. I placed the back of my hand against it to test it only to recoil as his dark mark burnt me. Already the skin on my hand was changing color to purple from the burn.

Suddenly Draco fell completely on the ground, yelling at the top of his lungs as the pain enveloped him. I was screaming again as I tried to restrict his thrashing.

"It's 5am in the fucking morning, what the hell is goin- holy shit!" Lavender was standing in the doorway mouth agape and scantily dressed in tiny nightgown despite the chilly temperature of the house.

"Get Lupin" I ordered at once, wiping the tears from my face. When had I started crying?

"What's happening?"

"GO AND GET LUPIN" I screamed, she recoiled and left immediately in search of the werewolf, Parvati and Ginny followed her, asking what was going on as they went.

"What's happening to him?" order members were piling out of their rooms at the commotion.

I think it was Dean who said that, but I didn't answer him. I was too busy trying to pin Draco down and distract him.

"Draco I know it hurts but you have to ignore it, be strong my love, please" I was whispering over and over again. Draco eyes were rolling back into his head by now.

"WHERE IS LUPIN!" I bellowed at the crowd of order members who were all staring in shock.

"He's coming" it was Bill. He pushed through everyone and knelt beside me, assessing Draco who hadn't even noticed him.

"What's that smell?" I heard Angelina ask, there was a mumbling of agreement before those with weaker stomach's quickly backed away from the room.

"Burning flesh" Andromeda now, she raced through, concern showing despite never having had anything to do with her nephew.

She was right, Draco's dark mark wasn't just steaming anymore, it was blistering and weeping, even the snake looked like it was writhing in pain.

"Help him" I cried, looking between Bill and Andromeda. The older witch's eyes were shining with sympathy; Bill's face however was set in a stern frown as he held his wand to the wound. He muttered a healing charm; I watched hopefully but let out a small sob when it did nothing.

Draco's cries were leveling to an unbearable volume now. My screaming and sobbing certainly didn't help, not to mention the complaining and dry retching caused by the smell.

"MOVE" relief flooded me as Remus strode into the room, his wand raised as he leant besides the screaming man. Tonks followed him, dressed in a fluffy dressing gown.

"Do something, please…" I begged. Draco grabbed my arm painfully, as if for support, I whimpered as blood oozed from the burns, down his arm, dripping onto my legs.

Remus pointed the tip of his wand at the wound and muttered a healing charm. The blue light shined as it should, but the skin just kept on burning, completely unaffected. Remus tried everything… he shot water at the burn, only to watch it turn to steam. He covered the forearm in ice, only to watch it melt. He shot spell after spell after spell, but nothing worked.

"DO SOMETHING" Draco screamed, digging his nails into my arm unintentionally as more pain ripped through his arm. He was shaking and tears were streaming down his cheeks. Remus looked helplessly down at him before glancing at me.

"There's only one more thing I can try" he muttered.

I nodded, giving my approval of whatever it could be. Remus took in a deep breath and pointed his wand at Draco's chest this time.

"Stupefy" almost immediately Draco's screams ceased as he slumped over, unconscious. I gaped down at him before turning my accusing eyes to Remus.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK-"

"Stop Hermione"

"But-"

"Did you want him to be in pain?"

"Of course not-"

"It was for the best. He was in agony"

I nodded slowly, he was right, this was better for Draco and probably for me, his screams had been unbearable to listen to, but leaving his side just wasn't an option.

"His arm is still burning" I said eventually.

"I'm hoping that it will pass. Voldemort is powerful, but I don't think he can do any more than punish Draco through the mark" Remus said confidently as he examined Draco's blood covered arm. The skin where the dark mark was had turned black, but the burning wasn't stopping, in fact, it looked like it was spreading, slowly of course, but still growing wider.

"He destroyed the dark mark" I stated, staring at the burnt flesh. "Do you think it was intentional?"

"There's only one way to know for sure" Remus replied. "Bill and Andromeda wake Ted and Arthur and search every known pub, inn, shop and restaurant that we have _ever _seen a death eater in. Wait for them and listen to what they say… use force if you need to. I want to get to the bottom of this" he said, pointing at an unconscious Draco. The two nodded and left the room swiftly.

"What about Draco?" I asked, grabbing Remus's arm before he could leave.

"It should stop soon, I hope"

"Should we take him to St. Mungo's?"

"They can do no more then we can Hermione, we just have to be patient"

"How am I meant to be patient when his arm is burning off?" I yelled. Remus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Nymph, take her downstairs, will you?" he asked. Tonks nodded and grabbed my arm, gently pulling me out of the room.

"He doesn't get it!" I raved, not bothering to keep my voice down.

"Of course not, he's a man" Tonks snorted. "But you just have to trust the idiot sometimes"

We reached the kitchen and she ordered me to sit down while she rummaged through the pantry.

"So, tea or fire whiskey?" she grinned, holding a bottle of amber liquid in one hand and a kettle in the other. I smiled at the woman fondly; she should have been a healer, if anything for her bedside manner. She'd already managed to calm me down.

"Both" I replied; she grinned at me before filling the kettle and placing it on the stovetop. She then rummaged in the cupboard above her for two tea cups and two normal glasses.

We both watched as Lavender and Neville shuffled into the kitchen. Neville immediately began rummaging through the pantry while Lavender filled a bucket with warm water. No body spoke a word as they both hurried out with full arms.

"You're boyfriend is causing a lot of commotion" Tonks commented, quarter filling the two glasses with fire whiskey.

"We like drama I guess" I mumbled in response. She chuckled and handed me my glass. I didn't drink it though, just swirled it around in the glass.

"Shit" she swore, running back to the kettle which was whistling, she took it off the heat and rummaged in a jar for the teabags. Finally she set down two black, sugarless teas. I assumed it was too early for her to put any effort into it.

As she set it down in front of me a sparkle on her hand made me frown.

"Tonks…" I said slowly. "What is _that_?" Tonks looked at the ring and blushed.

"Oh…um… well, Remus and I…" she stuttered. "Well he proposed"

"Oh my god… Tonks, why didn't you tell me?" I wanted to scream and jump up and down with her like friends usually did, but it was five-thirty in the morning and my boyfriend was upstairs with his arm cooking itself.

"I haven't really had a chance; its one thing after another is all… I thought it best to just leave it until everything settled down"

"You haven't had a chance?" I asked doubtfully.

"Well everyone else knows" She admitted guiltily. "But then you were taken and then suddenly you were fighting for your life pretty much on the doorstep, then you're in love with my dear cousin, etcetera, etcetera. Seriously, taking that mission was just a bad idea all round" Well I had to admit, it was a seriously big mistake ever agreeing to it, but I couldn't complain too much, after all, it had given me Draco... even if he brought a whole lot of drama with him.

"Well when did he propose?" I asked, steering away from Draco and me. I felt guilty, like I was getting all the attention when it was her big moment.

"Once I had recovered from the curse and by the way, I'm just saying, if you hadn't tricked me and run out on me, I bet we wouldn't have matching scars" I looked at the floor guiltily, I knew I must have made her looked like a fool.

"'Mione relax! All for love yeah, I would have done the same for that werewolf bastard upstairs" she grinned, jabbing her thumb in the direction of the roof. "Death eaters are your thing, werewolf's mine. We just like a bit of danger to our men" she held up her fire whiskey and I did the same.

"To us, for having incredibly bad taste in men" she winked.

"And for your engagement, of course" I added.

"Ah yes and for my incredibly bad judgment to agreeing to marry said man"

We both knocked back the drink. Once again I cringed and coughed. Tonks just laughed and patted my back.

"It grows on you"

"What, does your throat go numb with practice?" I scoffed, taking a sip of tea to sooth my burning throat. Tonks just grinned and poured herself another one, this time I declined her offer for more.

"So when are you planning the big day for?"

"Oh yeah, engagement means a wedding hey" she laughed. "I don't know… a year or so I guess, or whenever the hell this war ends" I fell silent at this. The war ending didn't necessarily mean a good thing. There was after all, only a fifty/fifty chance of us winning.

"I know what you're thinking you pessimist" she scolded. "And as the bride-to-be I demand that you tell me it's a good idea because we're going to hammer Voldemort into his grave"

"Oh definitely" I said in a far too cheery voice, she gave me the finger.

"Remind me to not invite you, you're cynical attitude may ruin my wedding" I gave her the finger back, knowing she was only joking… I think.

I took another sip of my tea and cringed.

"You have two arms and two legs, you don't like it then the kettle is right there"

"Not saying it's not good, just sugar wouldn't have hurt" I said politely, standing up to correct it. In response Tonks transformed her hair to look like mine and grew rabbit teeth like I used to have.

"Bitch" I mumbled, throwing a tea towel at her. She ducked it and re-transformed her hair back to a green pixie cut.

"Do you think he's ok?" I asked, after a minute of stirring the tea. She looked at me and then at the roof.

"He's fine" she assured me. "You heard Remus, Voldemort can't kill him through the dark mark, or else he would have done it a thousand times before now to every death eater that disobeyed him"

"But he's never punished anyone like this before either"

"That's not true, if I think about it, we've found a couple of traitors in the last year that have had burns on their arm, but nothing like this I suppose… and they were usually dead…"

"Thanks Tonks" I muttered sarcastically.

"Oh not from that, he hunted them down-"

"Thank you Tonks!"

"So tactful" we both snapped our heads around to see Remus come striding into the kitchen, smiling at his… well his fiancé now.

"Always" Tonks grinned at him.

"How is he?" I asked, interrupting them.

"It's stopped, just like I said it would. I haven't woken him up yet because Neville's made something to put on his arm" he said, walking over to the sink and washing some blood from his hands.

"Will it happen again?"

"How can it? Voldemort has destroyed any traces of the dark mark on him, that was his only connection to him" I sighed with relief before making my way out of the kitchen.

"Get Neville to rub that stuff on your hand as well!" Remus called after me. I waved to show I had heard before jumping the stairs two at a time and practically running into the bedroom.

Draco had been placed back into the bed; they had even covered him I was glad to see. Neville was mashing something in a mortar and pestle while Lavender dapped at the blood on Draco's arm with a cloth. She looked like she was going to be sick.

"Give it here" I ordered. She all too gladly gave me the cloth before hurriedly leaving the room, her nose and mouth buried in the crook of her arm. I wondered if she was going to vomit.

"Hey 'Mione" Neville smiled from his spot of the floor.

"How is… whatever you're making?" I asked. In the years following Hogwarts Neville's herbology skills had only grown. He knew everything about any magical plant; he knew what went well together, what magical properties each possessed and how to create remedies for all different types of things. This is what I assumed the thick paste he was creating now was for, something to sooth and help heal Draco's burns.

"Coming along nicely" he laughed. "But I'm going to need you to clean the wound"

I nodded and dipped the rag in the water, noticing that Lavender had barely touched it. I took it back over to Draco and wiped around the wound first, figuring that since he was unconscious anyway, I didn't have to be too careful. The moment I dipped the cloth back in the water it turned a dull shade of red. I kept this process up until the entire bucket seemed to have more blood than water left in it.

"Finished" I said finally, grimacing at the blackened skin and the burn that had burnt straight through the flesh on his forearm.

Neville came over and grimaced himself.

"Lupin has cast all the spells he can on it, so we'll put this on and when he wakes up he's supposed to have those potions" he said, pointing at two bottles on the dresser. "Ones for the pain, the other for the damaged flesh"

I nodded and took a scoop of the paste in my hand before smoothing it over the burns; Neville did the same, until the entire area was covered.

He then wrapped a bandage around the forearm to prevent anything interfering with the paste's healing properties.

"Ok, now I'll leave it to you to wake him up" he said, eyeing the blonde nervously.

"Thank you so much Neville" I smiled. He returned it before gathering up all of his leftover ingredients and leaving the room.

I grabbed the potions so I could be prepared for when Draco woke up.

"Ok" I muttered, grabbing my wand from the bedside table and pointing it at the gorgeous blonde.

"Enervate" almost immediately Draco gasped as he gained consciousness. I allowed him to sit up.

"Drink these, quickly" I said, shoving the potions in his hands as he started to grimace in pain which I knew would only grow.

He downed them quickly, and gave a relaxed sigh as the pain undoubtedly ebbed away.

"That motherfucker" he finally said, remembering what had happened.

"Lupin was only thinking of you" I defended, wiping a stray strand of blonde hair from his eyes.

"I'm not talking about the werewolf, I can't thank him enough for knocking me out" Draco replied. "I'm talking about the dark lord"

"Voldemort" I corrected. He shook his head with a shudder.

"I'm not quite ready to say his name yet" I sighed but nodded, it had taken Harry quite some time to convince us all to stop calling him 'You-know-who'.

I watched as he lifted his arm and examined the bandages.

"How bad is it?" he whispered, half sure if he wanted to know.

"Bad… it's burnt right through. Nothing left of the dark mark" I replied. He grimaced before giving me a small smile.

"At least now you don't have to look at it" he said optimistically.

"Looking at your crispy arm isn't much better" I grinned, leaning down and kissing him.

"It doesn't hurt now, does it?" I asked once I had pulled away. He shook his head.

"Please tell me I was a man about it in front of everyone?" he asked.

"You screamed like a bitch" I replied. Well… it wasn't that it was a womanly scream, just that he didn't stop.

"You _are _a bitch" he drawled back, unimpressed with my review on the situation.

"Not my fault that you're an absolute pansy"

"I'm going to kick your ass when I recover"

"You took those potions, you should feel fine?"

He opened his mouth to retort but closed it realizing he had no argument.

"It's just too early, right my love?" I said for him. He nodded quickly.

"Yeah, that" I laughed and curled up next to him on the bed.

"Please tell me that Potter and Weasley didn't see me?" he asked.

"No, they're still asleep" he sighed in relief before another thought crossed his mind.

"And what about Wood and the Weasel you slept with?" I glared at him.

"No, they didn't wake up either…surprising really, how anyone can sleep through such a high-pitched sound-"

"I was _not _high-pitched!" he growled.

"Only a little love" I couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face. Draco hadn't sounded feminine at all and he certainly didn't come across as weak to me, the flesh was being burnt from the man's arm for crying out loud.

"You are so nasty to me"

"I have to make up for all of those years at school" he scowled at me.

"Do you want to get up?" I asked him, we were both wide awake anyway.

"No…" he groaned. "The sooner I get up the sooner I have to thank Lupin"

"And Neville"

"Longbottom helped?" he asked with wide eyes.

"He made the herbal paste for your arm" I glared at him as he lifted his arm again, as if to make sure it was still there.

"He's good at that sort of thing" I defended.

"I am _not _thanking Longbottom"

"Yes, you are"

"If I had had my way he wouldn't have come near me"

"Well you didn't and he did, so you're thanking him"

"But I don't want to…"

"Draco, I swear to god…"

Before I could finish my sentence Draco had captured my lips with his, which was more to shut me up than anything, I know, but still I couldn't help but get lost in the passion of it. I felt him reach down and place a hand on my hip, trying to direct me to straddle him, I pulled away.

"Not happening Malfoy"

"But-"

"No"

"I'm the injured one, I get to decide"

"Exactly, you're injured."

"It's just a scratch?"

"And I'm a Hungarian Horntail"

"Sometimes I wonder-"

I whacked him upside his head.

He chuckled at me and brushed a thumb across my cheek.

"You're too easy to tease, my love" was not… "Now since you're _so _concerned about my health that you won't have sex with me, why not do me another favor?" I cocked an eyebrow at him as he put his hands behind his head and watched me intently.

"Fat chance" I said, looking at him in disbelief.

"Why not…?"

"Because about an hour ago you were woken by Voldemort scorching your arm"

"That was then, this is now" he replied, shrugging.

"And then you woke half the order"

"Their problem"

"So at any time Lupin or Tonks or even Molly may come and check on you"

"And won't they be in for a sight"

"No, they won't. Take this seriously Draco, Voldemort knows you've betrayed him"

"And what can I do about it now?"

"At least show a little concern?"

"Oh I'm very concerned" he purred, crawling on top of me.

"You're impossible!" I huffed, pushing him off and standing up.

"Where you going?" he pouted.

"Downstairs"

"You'll be back" he grinned.

"Don't count on it" he stared at me for a moment before deciding that I wasn't kidding. Sighing he got up as well.

"We need to get me my clothes" he grumbled, throwing his Weasley jumper on.

"I can ask Mrs. Weasley to make you some more jumpers?" I suggested, pulling on a green satin dress which fell to my knees. I was thankful that I had been allowed to keep the clothes from my mission.

"I will murder you in your sleep if you do" he glowered at me.

"Of course darling, now can you tie me up?" I asked, turning my back to him. I heard him chuckle and scowled. "The dress Draco"

"You're no fun" he whispered, running his fingers down my back until they found the two hanging bits of ribbon. He tied them in what I hoped was a bow, and then flipped me around so I was facing him.

"I love you in green" he whispered in my ear, I shuddered at the feel of his hot breath against my face and his hands holding me steadily in place. This man could make every touch, every breath, even every word seem sensual.

"'Mione!" we both looked around as Harry came running into the room, closely followed by Ron. They both looked disheveled as they ran in, Harry with a shirt barely thrown on and his glasses slightly askew and Ron with an open button up shirt and only one sock, the other being half tucked into the pocket of his trousers.

"Hey guys" I smiled, moving away from Draco much to his annoyance.

"Mum told us what happened" Ron said, glancing over at Draco.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I'm fine now thanks" I smiled at them.

"Yeah don't worry about me, I'm fine" Draco drawled behind me.

"How's that arm?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Barely a scratch"

"Voldemort burnt through all the flesh on the dark mark" I corrected. Harry raised his eyebrows while Ron's mouth dropped open.

"Shit Malfoy, you pissed him off"

"Yeah well he'll do worse to you when you're stupid enough to get captured-"

"Let's go downstairs" I said quickly, before he could start a fight.

"Yeah, mum's cooking breakfast for anyone who's awake" Ron added.

"She's cooking already?"

"I think it helps her nerves whenever dad's away" I nodded, only just remembering that Arthur had been sent to find death eaters this morning with Bill, Ted and Andromeda.

We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen with a tense, awkward silence. Tonks was still there sitting besides Remus at the table. Neville was helping Mrs. Weasley wash up as she went. Ginny and Parvati were eyeing a queasy looking Lavender who just turned greener as Draco walked in. Dean and Seamus had stopped mid conversation to stare at Draco, as well as Angelina and Hannah who were serving everyone tea.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked, standing up immediately.

"Um, fine?" Draco answered awkwardly.

Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a small block of chocolate, he handed Draco a couple pieces, as well as Lavender.

"It'll help" he assured her, before giving Draco a pat on the back and sitting back down.

"How long has it been in his pocket?" Draco whispered in my ear, remembering that he had accepted chocolate from the man after Bill and Kingsley had beaten him.

"I'm not sure" I whispered back, grinning as he stared at the chocolate with distaste. We all sat down at the table, I made sure Draco was on the end before I sat between him and Harry, Ron sitting on Harry's right.

"Anyone want some tea?" Hannah offered.

"Yes please" the three of us answered in unison. Draco just sneered at the former hufflepuff as if to tell her that he would never accept anything she made.

I nudged him hard in the ribs.

"What was that for?" he hissed.

"Be nice" I snapped back. Harry and Ron sniggered from beside me.

"Shove it Pothead and Weasel" Draco muttered darkly. The two stopped sniggering to glare at him. It had been a long time since they had had to deal with any Slytherin giving them a nickname.

"Make us Ferret" Ron hissed back.

I had to dig my nails into Draco's leg to stop him from getting up.

"Stop it, all three of you" I hissed angrily, trying not to draw everyone else's attention. Tonks and Remus seemed to have heard though and attempted to distract the three with conversation.

"So…Malfoy" Tonks started, scratching the back of her head nervously. "How's the family?" Draco scowled at her.

"You mean my deranged Azkaban escapee father or my recently deceased mother?" Draco snapped.

"My Aunt died?"

"That's what I said"

"When…how don't we know about this?" Tonks asked me in disbelief.

"She would have died around the beginning of the convention, right?" I asked Draco who nodded. "I think it was death eaters who found her and informed Draco… so the order wouldn't have had a chance to hear about it"

"What happened?"

"Murdered, and we now know by who" Draco growled.

"You don't mean…your father?" I frowned. Why would he kill his own wife?

"Yes my father" Draco spat the words like they were poison. "She was meant to be free of him. She didn't visit him in Azkaban, didn't even write to him and when he died, she refused to collect the body, not that it was his anyway"

"She didn't love him anymore?" Tonks asked.

"She hasn't loved him since my sixth year at Hogwarts" Draco said darkly. I knew what he was referring to; Lucius had put Draco's and Narcissa's life in danger by failing Voldemort at the end of our fifth year. She was sick of Voldemort coming before family, before their only son.

"Well mate, I'd say you well and truly need a drink" Tonks said, grabbing the fire whiskey and pouring a small amount in her empty glass for him.

Draco knocked it back gladly, not even caring that it wasn't a clean glass; I was hoping he wouldn't try and offend her by wiping around the top of it.

"Starting already mate?" Draco looked up and glowered at Charlie who had just walked in and sat across from us.

"Awake already?" Tonks asked him.

"I work with Dragon's remember? I'm used to being up at dawn to feed them" Tonks grinned at him, she loved hearing about the dangers of his job.

"Why are you lot all up anyway?" he asked, looking around at the half full kitchen.

"No reason" I smiled weakly. I didn't miss Ron as he mouthed 'I'll tell you later' to his older brother.

Hannah came back and set a cup of tea in front of all of us. I thanked her and took a huge gulp. She had used milk and even put honey in it.

"It's lovely" I smiled. Tonks glared at the cup of tea in front of me.

Molly served up a massive breakfast. Even Draco looked impressed at the assortment of food she had cooked up for everyone. We all fell silent as each of us grabbed a plate and shoveled food on to them. Breakfast was lovely despite Ron trying to make conversation while his mouth was still full.

About an hour later the rest of the order started piling into the kitchen, half awake and still in pajamas. I think Draco must have gone into cardiac arrest when Oliver walked in wearing nothing but pajama pants. His torso was to die for; after all, he focused all of his time to Quidditch.

"Show off" Draco mumbled, shoving more scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Don't be jealous" I muttered to him, quiet enough so Harry and Ron couldn't hear, I already knew they were watching him for a reaction.

"Malfoy's do not-"

"I know, I know" I think Draco's bad mood only worsened when Parvati and Lavender shuffled closer to Oliver on the seat and began giggling and flicking their hair around like schoolgirls.

We must have waited in the kitchen for hours, playing cards, talking, doing anything to pass the time. It was only as Molly, Ginny and Luna began to make some lunch for everyone that we heard the fireplace in the living room burst to life and then four very somber people walked into the kitchen.

"Remus" Ted Tonks called, motioning him to follow them. Remus excused himself and left to join them in the study where they could discuss the matters at hand in private before releasing the information to the rest of the order.

"Mum" Tonks quickly piped up, making her mother stop in her tracks. "I need to talk to you"

"Nymph you know I can't tell you what happened yet" she scolded, Tonks shook her head.

"No not about that, it's important, please" Andromeda looked at the four departing men and decided they didn't need her so she followed her daughter into the living room.

"You two as well" Tonks ordered, pointing at Draco and me. We stood up and followed, not quite sure why she wanted us.

"I'm glad to see you are better Draco" Andromeda said politely.

"Yeah, yeah, have you heard about Aunt Narcissa?" Tonks interrupted. Andromeda looked taken aback.

"I haven't spoken to your aunts in years dear…"

"Malfoy, tell her" Draco looked at Andromeda nervously.

"Tell me what?" she pressed, her eyes flicking with worry.

"My mother was murdered a couple of weeks ago now, by my father…I believe" Draco said solemnly.

Andromeda stood there for a moment, not saying anything, barely breathing. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"No" she finally said, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry" Draco confirmed.

"No, not Narcissa, not Cissy" she repeated over and over again. "Not my little sister"

I think this was the first time Draco had ever looked at the woman like she was family.

Andromeda's shoulders began to shake as she kept mumbling.

"She was good, she was always so good, and then Lucius came…" she stopped as she took a shuddering breath in, "And she always had Bella whispering in her ear, telling her what she should do…"

"I should have kept in contact…"

"I'm sorry mum" Tonks soothed, wrapping her arm around the older witch. "Let's get you a cup of tea, Hannah makes a really good one so I hear" Andromeda nodded and held her daughter's arm as she led her to the kitchen.

"I don't want to ever do anything like that again" Draco said.

"I know and I'm sorry" I agreed. It wasn't easy, I don't think Tonks had realized at the time just how much her mother still loved her aunt.

"At least it's over now, if anything the lack of contact over the years will make it easier for her" Draco nodded in agreement. I wondered how much he was hurting under the surface at the mention of his mother's death.

"Come on, there's more fire whiskey left" I smiled; he grinned back at me and allowed me to drag him out into the hallway. We hadn't made it to the kitchen door when Bill called out to us.

"Remus wants to see you" he said, waving for us to follow him. Draco eyed him, not trusting the red head anymore, but I followed. Bill had tried to help this morning; that alone told me he was starting to regret the mistakes he had made.

We followed Bill into the study where Remus motioned Draco over to him. I stayed by the door next to Bill and watched as our old professor spoke in a hushed voice to him.

"What did you find out?" I asked Bill.

"Well Andromeda and I caught up with a couple of death eaters at the Hog's Head. Stupid enough to talk about it in public… Lucius is back at Voldemort's side, got back in the good graces by informing him of Draco's betrayal. Narcissa Malfoy is dead as well; Lucius apparently claimed to have killed her as a show of everlasting loyalty to Voldemort" So it was Lucius, that also must have been why they wanted to speak to Draco in private, not that he didn't already know.

"What about Draco's burns?"

"The sign of a traitor… if any death eater sees Draco's forearm now they'll know and he's a dead man. It's as if Voldemort's put a price on his head" Fuck.

"Well what did Mr. Weasley and Mr. Tonks find out?"

"It's not so much what they found out but who they found…" Bill said slowly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my heart beginning to beat fast. Bill nodded in Draco and Remus's direction. I looked at them only to notice that Draco had paled at something Remus had said. Remus hadn't even finished talking when Draco left his side and walked up to me. His eyes betrayed his fear and I felt my own beginning to rise.

"Blaise…" was all he managed to gasp out.

* * *

A/N: Oh yes, Blaise! Want to know what has happened to poor Blaise? Well there's this little button that says 'review' just below! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) More than the last one anyway, it was like tumbleweed on my reviews page, so discouraging :( Thanks for the FEW who did review though, I cherished them like I would an endangered animal... you know, not having many and all.

Enough of my bitching, hope you enjoyed!

xSiriusxStalkerx


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: I've been asked to give a quick review on Blaise for those that don't remember his character. I'm not very good at this so I suggest you just look back on the story if this doesn't satisfy you...

Blaise is Draco's most trusted friend who shares the same 'blood purity' views as Draco did (or does). I wrote him as more of a gentlemen than snob, but that was of course when he believed he was in the company of purebloods. I've also written his love life to made up of one-night stands mostly, and remember he studied to become a healer after Hogwarts. It was Blaise that caught on to Hermione's secret first and after a bit of convincing he accepted Hermione and Draco's relationship and became quite good friends with her as well. (Sorry if that description sucked!)

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE : - )

What was happening? When had everything become so messed up? Since Draco and I had… well…re-met at the hotel everything just seemed to get harder. Even now, sitting in the waiting room at St. Mungo's I couldn't help but ask myself if Draco and I were a good idea. Would it be easier for the both of us if we went our separate ways? _No _I scolded myself quickly. _Stop being so goddamn selfish_… And it was selfish, now I think about it, Draco was an outcast. He would be killed if Voldemort or any of his followers caught him and the order was only just learning to get along with him, asking them to trust him was just pushing it at the moment. Besides, I'm not even sure I could bear to exclude myself from Draco's life…

"What is taking so long?" Draco growled next to me. I had only managed to make him sit down about half an hour ago, up until then he had been pacing the length of the waiting room, snapping at every healer who went past, making the other patient's families who were waiting flinch every time his angry voice filled the otherwise silent room.

"Remember the less time they're out here telling us what is going on the more time they are in there helping him" I whispered to him, squeezing his hand.

"He shouldn't be in there at all" Draco groaned, rubbing his face with his other hand. "This is my fault"

"And mine" I added. He shook his head.

"No, I thought I knew the risks of what we were doing; I thought it could only affect me. My mother was dead, my father was supposed to be, there was nobody else he could hurt because of me that I would care about" his hand was squeezing mine painfully. "I was a fool"

"Don't Draco" I hissed at him. He frowned at me.

"Don't what?"

"Don't go ahead and start blaming yourself for what's happened"

"And why shouldn't I? I should have told you to stay away, then you wouldn't have gone through torture, you wouldn't have those scars and Blaise wouldn't be here now" he snapped at me.

"I knew the risks too Draco, so don't go feeling guilty about what happened to me" I snapped back. "As for Blaise we couldn't predict that Voldemort would find out that he knew"

"I… he… he's as good as a brother to me Hermione" Draco croaked. I nodded in understanding and kissed his cheek, before leaning my forehead against his and whispering all the words of comfort I knew people wanted to hear in the worst of situations.

We both looked up hopefully as a male healer came out, blood sprayed across the front of his robes. He absorbed it with his wand before walking straight past us and to a woman and two children on the other side of the waiting room. By the sound of it the woman's husband had been impaled by a pair of sabers he had been attempting to charm. Thankfully for that family the man was fine.

Draco stood quickly and grabbed onto the healer's arm.

"Do you know any news about Blaise Zabini?" Draco asked. I watched as the healer cringed from Draco's grip.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm not treating anyone by that name. Perhaps if you ask the witch at the front desk then she can tell you more"

"She told me I have to wait"

"Then do so patiently please, you're not the only person here waiting for good news" the healer said sternly, pulling his arm from Draco's grip and briskly making his way back through two swinging doors.

Everyone in the room flinched as Draco shouted out in anger and upturned a chair.

"Draco!" I scolded, correcting the chair back up and pulling him back to where we had been seating. "You're going to get us kicked out"

"It's not like we know anymore being in here!" he yelled, receiving a very disgruntled look from the witch at the desk.

"It won't be long now" I comforted; he pushed my arm off of him.

"You said that when we arrived two fucking hours ago" he growled.

"I'll grab us some coffees, shall I?" I said quickly, standing up and leaving his side. There was only so much of his grouchy behavior that I could handle, not that I blamed him of course; I was trying really hard to keep my patience.

I walked down the short corridor connecting the cafeteria from the waiting room and approached the older woman behind the counter.

"Two coffees, please, both with one sugar" I asked politely.

"Just regular dear?" she smiled, pulling down two takeaway cups. I stared at her thoughtfully for a moment.

"One decaf actually" I'd be damned if Draco didn't get some sleep later.

"Coming right up" she replied, ducking as a pitcher of milk flew over her head.

"Back again?"

I turned around and smiled as I recognized the healer that had attended to me when I was here.

"Can't stay away"

She motioned to a chair across from her at the little table she sat at; she had the daily prophet opened up on the table.

"So it seems. What's the reason for this visit? Seeing that counselor?" she had that goddamn sympathetic look on her face again.

"Definitely not" I said sternly. She grinned at me before gasping.

"Look at that hand of yours! And no one has attended you yet?" her voice was bitter, as if she expected better of the voted best hospital in the wizarding world.

"Oh, um, it's fine really-"

"Come with me" she sighed, folding the paper back over and standing up.

I was going to argue but the burn had been stinging all morning… besides, I could bet there was still plenty of time before they informed us about Blaise's condition.

I threw a sickle and two Knuts down on the counter and grabbed my coffees before the woman had even set them down properly and quickly followed the disgruntled healer out.

We walked through the waiting room and I gave Draco his cup.

"I'll be right back" I promised, before following her into a room two corridors down.

"So you're obviously waiting for someone then" she said slowly, probably being cautious of what she could ask before she offended me.

"Yes, a friend of…well, mine has been hurt" I admitted, she nodded, it was the same old story everyday for her.

"Sit still for a moment" she ordered, pulling a potion from one of the trolley's in the room.

Instead of handing it to me for me to drink she grabbed my burnt had and poured the pale pink liquid over the burn. It hissed and bubbled but I felt no pain. She waved her wand over the top after a minute almost as if to test it.

"Just wash that off now" I nodded and rinsed my hand under the sink, the burn was still there, but it was completely painless.

"That will fade in about an hour" she promised.

"Thank you"

She gave me a smile as she placed the potion back on the trolley.

"Don't mention it" she winked, making to leave.

"Wait" I said hurriedly, a thought rising in my head. "Can you find out the status on patient Blaise Zabini, we are quite desperate to find out" she shifted nervously for a moment.

"It's not my place to interrupt another healer while they're treating" she mumbled apologetically.

"Please, we haven't heard a single thing for two hours" I begged.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, I would if I could. I could get in trouble giving you special treatment like that; it's just not my place"

I sighed and nodded, she must have had people begging her all the time just like I was now.

I followed her silently out of the room, trying my best not to sulk too much. It was only as we heard a commotion in the waiting room did we both pick up the pace. Three guesses who the source was…

"Draco!" I yelled, grabbing onto one of his arms. He was practically attacking some poor healer, attempting to snatch his clipboard from him.

"Give it to me you fucking pretty boy idiot!" he growled, wrenching his arm from my grip and lunging towards the terrified healer again.

"DRACO!" I shrieked, trying to grab his arms again, this time to no avail. It would be only a matter of seconds until security came and we would be thrown out. Huffing impatiently with my beloved I gave a well aimed kick to his shin. He fell back, howling in pain and I took the opportunity to clutch his face in my hands and stare at him directly in the eyes, though he was trying to avoid mine.

"You need to settle down" I whispered to him. "Or we won't be allowed to be there for him" these words seemed to have some affect because Draco backed right down and sat back in his chair, choosing to glare daggers at the young healer who was still clutching his clipboard as if he had the instructions for the elixir of life written on it.

I smiled apologetically at the young man who turned his nose up in disgust at us and stormed off down the corridor, mumbling something about the lack of respect healers were shown these days.

"Alright"

I turned my attention back to the female healer who had stood back and watched the entire scene unfold.

"Alright what?" I asked her, I was grateful that she had healed my hand, but she really had no reason to be here any longer.

"I'll find out about your friend" she whispered, risking a glance at the front desk, the witch behind it was watching Draco and I with narrowed eyes. I imagined there was an emergency button under the desk, just like in the muggle movies, and she was holding her finger an inch away from it, waiting…

"You will?" Draco croaked out, looking at the healer as if she was an angel. I tried to hide my jealously.

"Only if you keep this between the three of us, what was his name again?" she asked, pulling a notepad and quill from her pocket.

"Zabini, Blaise" Draco whispered to her, spelling it out for her.

She jotted it down in a messy scrawl on the notepad before pocketing it and walking down the corridor quickly. I wasn't surprised that the quill hadn't needed ink, in a hospital they were forever writing down notes, it seemed only fitting that they had enchanted quills to spare them the extra time.

"See, Draco? It's all going to be OK" I said matter-a-factly. He scowled at me, and I knew what he was thinking. Just because a healer was going to update us on Blaise it didn't mean that the news would be good.

"Come here" I wrapped my arms around him as he leaned against me, burying his head into the crook of my neck. I could swear I could hear him mumbling curse words.

Another ten minutes went by with no word until I saw her come hurrying back along the corridor towards us. Draco stood up and met her half way, too impatient to wait the extra seconds. I grasped his hand tightly by his side, preparing the both of us for the news.

"They finished treating him fifteen minutes ago" she said breathlessly; as if she had run all the way back to tell us.

"Fifteen minutes!" Draco bellowed, his hand squeezing mine back painfully. "No one thought we would like to know?"

"The healers are still busy checking him; they have to make sure all the potions they gave him haven't reacted with each other or him. These things take time" she snapped defensively.

"We understand" I said quickly, cutting off whatever snide comment Draco had been about to spit out. "But how he is?"

"Unconscious at the moment, but he's healing well. There was only one problem really" she said, frowning. "A burn on his forearm wouldn't heal, so they're going to leave it for the time being and try again later" Draco and I shared panicked looks, he had experienced the same thing then.

"When can we see him?" Draco asked. The witch shrugged.

"I'm not sure sorry, I don't expect they'll be too long before they come speak to you, but I can't be sure. I'm sorry"

"Don't be" I said gratefully. "You've done your fair share of favors for me now" Admittedly the first time had been her job to heal me…

She was about to reply but jumped as a paper plane landed in her hair. She picked it out and unfolded it to reveal a note which she quickly read.

"Oh Mr. Davies" she grumbled, excusing herself before running back up the corridor. I could only assume Mr. Davies was a patient with a current emergency.

"See, everything is OK" I whispered to Draco. He shook his head.

"How can you say that?" he hissed back, holding his bandaged arm up to me. "Voldemort has marked him for death as well"

"Well then he's bloody lucky that he's alive now" I said back sternly.

"Too right" we both looked up at the healer who had approached us unnoticed.

"Can we help you?" Draco growled, looking him up and down with a scowl.

"I'm healer Jacobs; I've been treating Mr. Zabini. You're his family, correct?" he asked, looking in between us.

"Yes" Draco snapped. "Can we see him?"

"In a moment yes, but first…" he flipped a page over on his clipboard. "It's clear that Mr. Zabini was attacked, and aurors have been called to investigate this matter. But my current concern is some severe burning to his left forearm, would either of you know of any curses that may have been used against him?" he eyed Draco's bandaged forearm as he said this.

"No sorry, we wish we could be of more help" I replied, it would do no good to tell him it was Voldemort destroying his dark mark, probably only land Blaise a cell in Azkaban.

"That's a shame, if we knew what it was then we might have had some idea how to heal it" he pushed, eyeing Draco.

"That is a shame" Draco said rudely. "Now can we see him?" the healer sighed and nodded, motioning that we follow him.

Blaise's room seemed to almost be on the other end of the hospital, on the way I saw several things I could have lived without, such as a wizard with a garden hose stuck into one ear and pushed out the other, a witch with vines growing from her nose and a small girl who had somehow transfigured her feet into rabbit feet, I had to catch her as she lost her balance while passing me.

"Idiots" Draco muttered as he passed them. I glared at the back of his perfect head.

"Here we are" healer Jacobs said, stopping in front of a closed door. "Now I do warn you that he obtained some serious injuries that will require time to heal, so please don't be alarmed when you see him" we nodded, both certain that we'd seen worse before.

Jacobs pushed the door open for us and allowed us to walk in.

"I'll leave you to it" he said respectfully before closing the door for our privacy.

"Oh Blaise" I gasped, covering my open mouth with a shaky hand.

"What have they done to you?" Draco groaned, clenching the bed rails tightly.

Blaise, who was currently unconscious, seemed to be almost covered in bandages. Both his arms were wrapped up tightly, before being strapped across his chest. He had gauze bandaged to his stomach and neck, though it seemed to be there as a precaution since it was clean. His tanned face was bruised and swollen and he had dried blood stuck in his hair.

I stood beside his bed awkwardly, not wanting to touch him in case it caused him pain, even in his unconsciousness I could see his face twisting into an uncomfortable frown.

"Those bastards will pay" Draco whispered darkly, his eyes were turning that dark shade of grey again.

"Draco…" I warned, noticing as the metal railings beneath his hand began to steam. He removed his hands from them before they could melt and took a deep breath trying to calm him down.

"Sit down my love" I said sympathetically. He nodded and flicked his hand, sending the old white couch flying from the far end of the small room and stopping beside the bed.

I sat with him for a while, stroking his hair in silence, trying to sooth him, though I swear I could feel him shaking every now again, but as soon as I checked to see if he was crying he stopped.

"It's OK to be upset Draco"

"I know" was all he said, I nodded and dropped it, figuring he didn't want to talk about it. Instead I rested my head against his shoulder and continued to stroke his hair.

: - )

"Hermione"

My eyes fluttered open quickly; I had only closed them for a moment…

"What's wrong?" I murmured back.

"You fell asleep" No I didn't, did I? "And the aurors have arrived"

"How long was I asleep?" I hissed, sitting up and glancing at the door. There were two men I'd never met before, standing with their backs facing us.

"A couple hours" he admitted. My eyes bulged, wasn't Draco the one who got the decaf coffee!

"I can't talk to them Hermione, they might recognize me" in truth it was a miracle they hadn't already, what with Draco's trademark blonde hair and all.

"I'll take care of them"

I made my way over to the two aurors and stepped out into the hall with them.

"How can I help?" I asked nervously.

"My name is Richards and this is my partner Barker. We just need to ask you a few questions"

"Fire away"

"You are Mr. Zabini's family?" the auror named Barker asked, glancing at my left hand to see if I wore a wedding ring.

"Friend" I corrected.

"Would you say you are a good friend of his?" the other auror asked, a quill and notepad hovered beside him, awaiting my response.

"Yes I guess so"

"Guess so?" he pushed.

"Yes, I am" I said more firmly.

"Are you aware of Mr. Zabini's whereabouts in the early hours of this morning?"

"No, I assumed he would have been home sleeping" I replied honestly.

"And where were you?"

"At home…sleeping" I sighed, getting rather frustrated.

"What about your male friend in there?"

"With me" the younger auror blushed and concentrated on his notepad instead.

"And what is your address?" I tried to keep my heart rate under control, I didn't have an address to give them, I couldn't tell anyone about Grimmauld Place.

"Am I a suspect or something?" I snapped at them. They looked taken aback.

"Just what we have to ask sorry ma'am"

"Well, try having a bit more tact about it! Can't you see my friend is in there seriously injured? Don't you think I would rather be by his side then be out here being accused by the pair of you?" they shifted nervously under my glare.

"We'll make this as quick as possible then" Richards finally said.

"I'd hope so"

"Do you know of anyone that might want to harm Mr. Zabini?" Hmm… maybe… just maybe Voldemort… and his legion of followers…

"No, no-one"

"Are you aware that he is a suspected death eater?"

My face paled and my eyes bulged as they said this… shit… shit… shit!

"Excuse me?" I whispered. They looked alarmed; almost as if they wished they could call it a day and leave as quickly as possible. I realized they must have mistaken my panic for anger…this could work…

"I said… were you aware-"

"Oh I heard you the first time" I interrupted. "And if you _dare _make an accusation as strong as that one ever again I will see to it that I have your job"

They looked at each other then back at me with a disbelieving look.

"Oh yes, I can easily have you sacked. Did you even bother to do a background check on Blaise? Do you even know who _I_ am!" I didn't like throwing around my name, but this was an emergency.

"No-"

"I didn't think so. Does Hermione Granger ring a bell to you? Hmm? Harry Potter's best friend" Their faces drained of all color. "Now do you really think that _I _would be friends with a supporter of Voldemort?" I smirked as they flinched at his name.

"Of course not" Barker stuttered, looking at his partner for support.

"Then is there still a problem here?" They looked at each other helplessly, if they didn't follow correct protocol they would be in trouble, but if I made true to my word and made a complaint against them, they could very well be in even more trouble.

"We… we'll come back in a day or so" Richards suggested.

"That will be fine" hopefully I would be long gone by then.

"Once again we apologize-"

"HERMIONE"

I left the aurors in the corridor and ran back into the room. Draco was on his feet and leaning over Blaise, he looked back at me as I ran in.

"He's waking up" he said, a smile gracing his features for the first time since we heard the news.

"Go get healer Jacobs" I shouted at the two aurors who had come to watch awkwardly from the doorway, they nodded and immediately left in search of the wizard.

Blaise was moaning something illegible.

"Blaise mate, can you hear me?" Draco coaxed, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Blaise's eyes fluttered open and he squinted up at Draco before frowning.

"Dr…Draco?" He mumbled in confusion.

"Yeah Blaise, it's me" Draco grinned.

"Draco…" Blaise repeated again, his eyes fully open now. "What the fuck are you wearing?"

* * *

A/N: I couldn't possibly kill Blaise off like that, it would have been awful! Besides, I thought Draco might need a friend :) So Blaise is back in the story with full force now! Please review! I was so pleased with all the reviews from last chapter :) Maybe I'll have to have more cliff hangers...

Please review and tell me what you think

xSiriusxstalkerx


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER FOURTY : - )

Sure enough within two days Blaise was released from St. Mungo's, just as well too, as patient as I was it was uncomfortable sleeping on some cheap rock-hard couch, how Ron and Harry had done it, I'd never know.

"I don't want to live with the order" Blaise complained for what seemed the hundredth time that morning.

"Oh good, go and tell Voldemort that" I'd always reply, I think he was growing immune to hearing the Dark Lord's name by now.

"Rather him then the Weasley's" Blaise mumbled.

"How old are you again?" Blaise sent me a glare.

Blaise and I had just left the room he had been staying in at St. Mungo's and were making our way to the entrance where Draco had rushed off to, to check him out of the wizarding hospital.

"This is pathetic, my home has plenty of wards and protective spells" Blaise grumbled, crossing his arms as he walked.

"Be sure to owl Draco and me at our _safe _location when Voldemort breaks through them all" I sighed. Just what Grimmauld needed... another bloody male living there...slytherin no less.

"How about I make you live with all my pals and see how you like it?" he snapped.

"Well for starters they're not your 'pals' anymore, and secondly... they have wanted my kind dead for a very long time, it's not the same"

"The order wants me dead"

"No they don't, they just want you locked up"

"Same principle, my people hate your guts, yours hate mine"

"Yes but my people only hate your people's guts because your people hated and murdered my people first"

"Yes, wait...Repeat that" he was grinning now, at least our debate had cheered _him _up.

"Oh never mind Blaise, here's your choice, live or die"

"Well I suppose it's only healthy to choose life" he said thoughtfully.

"One would assume so, yes"

"But I'm going to wish I was dead after a few weeks with the Weasley's, aren't I?" he looked over at me and I grinned at him.

"A few weeks is being rather optimistic, I would have guessed a few days myself" he scowled at my answer and went back to mumbling nasty things about blood-traitors.

"You are a blood-traitor Blaise" Draco smirked, approaching us from the front counter.

"No, I turned my back on the Dark Lord, not my heritage... I'm not some blood-traitor scum-"

"Draco is" I cautioned.

"No, he's same as me, betrayed the Dark Lord only" Blaise corrected confidently.

"I'm a blood-traitor Blaise" Draco said, smirking at Blaise's confused expression.

"No, you-"

"I'm banging Granger" I elbowed Draco in the ribs, blushing as we passed a healer who had overheard.

"So?" Blaise growled in frustration before his eyes widened and his lips formed in an 'O'.

"Muggle-born" I confirmed. "Didn't you remember?"

"O-of course I remember... I just... didn't stop to think that that made Draco a blood-traitor"

"And since you betrayed the Dark Lord for me you're a blood-traitor too" Draco smirked, squinting as we stepped out into the sunlight.

"I am _not_ a blood-traitor! That would be insinuating that I believe muggle-borns, muggles and squibs are my equals, hell, even a half-blood can't match a pureblood"

Draco rolled his eyes as he took my hand and helped me step out of the window that became the secret entrance to St. Mungo's and into muggle London.

"Are you saying that you're better than me?" I asked him, crossing my arms as I waited for him to jump down from the window.

"Well..." he faltered at my glare. "Not _you_, but others"

"A lot of my friends are muggle-borns... and half-bloods. They all seem very capable with a wand" I snapped. He had the decency to look guilty.

"Well muggles then" he finally stated, glaring as we wove ourselves through the busy crowd.

"I agree with you there" Draco said, refusing to move out of the way for anyone, instead he bumped into almost everyone, even knocking some poor woman to the ground. Blaise on the other had chosen my approach of carefully weaving through, not out of a respect of the other pedestrians though, but more because he didn't want to touch any of them.

"My parents are muggles" I snapped at them, it almost seemed that because they had found a muggle-born that they actually liked, they were trying to make me an exception, or at least forget that I was one.

"Are they at least upper-class muggles?" Draco groaned.

"There's upper-class muggles?" Blaise cut in, looking thoroughly amazed.

"Screw you both" I muttered, storming ahead of the two.

"Hermione wait!" Draco called out, jogging to catch up, I could hear Blaise laughing behind him.

I made my way behind a public toilet block and waited for them.

"Really... here?" Blaise asked with distaste.

"We're apparating, not living here" I reminded him. Sure it smelt bad back here and sure I swear I could see a needle tipped syringe poking out of the bush beside me, not to mention the tons of cigarette butts I was standing on, but that just made it the perfect place to apparate from. Nobody in their right mind would come back here, day or night, and I suspected this area was only used during the darkest hours of the night.

"Now" I said, turning to Blaise. "Before I apparate us anywhere you need to promise me that you will never tell a soul about where I am taking you"

"Yes, of course"

"And you are in no way loyal to Voldemort anymore?"

"Hermione, really?" he asked, raising his bandaged arm. The healers had not been able to do anything about the burns.

"And-"

"Hermione Death Eaters will be looking everywhere for us, we really shouldn't linger longer than necessary... I promise to kill Blaise myself if he betrays us, OK?" Draco whispered in my ear.

"Very well" I mumbled, linking my arms with both of theirs.

With a loud crack I felt my feet leave the ground for an instance, only to be thrown down harshly in a new location moments later, my stomach churned but I managed to ignore it. Side-long apparation was always more queasy after all. I looked either side of me, both of the boys seemed composed, but I noticed they looked a little greener.

"Where are we?" Blaise asked, looking around the Muggle Street.

"Headquarters" I said simply. Blaise looked at us with a mixture of surprise and disgust.

"You're headquarters is here?"

I ignored him and pulled a small piece of parchment and a muggle pen from my pocket. I wrote the address on it in my perfect cursive before handing it to him. Draco and I stood back and watched as he gawked up at the house appearing before his eyes, but not ours.

"Bit more impressive?" I shot defensively.

"In a way" that was probably the best compliment I would get out of him, at least until he settled in properly and could appreciate his circumstances a bit more.

The three of us climbed the steps and I knocked on the door. Within seconds Harry and flung it open and pulled me inside. He had been waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" he asked, double checking that I wasn't hurt anywhere.

"We weren't that long" I pointed out. The two boys walked in behind me and Draco swung the door closed. I looked back at them in time to see the raised eyebrows Blaise was giving Draco at Harry's obvious affections for me.

Great, undoubtedly Blaise's negative thoughts about my relationship with Harry would get Draco started all over again.

"You remember Blaise Zabini, right Harry?" I re-introduced, quickly stepping over to Draco and taking his hand, trying to push down any feelings of jealously that he may have felt rising.

"Zabini" Harry nodded curtly, holding out his hand. Blaise stared at it for a moment, as if trying to decide where or not it was below him to shake Harry Potter's hand before deciding that he needed to become good with the order for his living arrangements to become somewhat bearable.

"Potter" he replied politely, giving the scruffy haired wizard's hand a quick shake.

Ron came up behind Harry, glaring at the new guest. He didn't waste time with introductions or hand shaking, he knew who he was and Blaise knew who Ron was. And they had a mutual hatred for each other. A pureblood/blood-traitor thing I assumed.

"Don't try any funny business while you're hear" I heard Ron growl. Blaise smirked at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it"

"Well... we'll show Blaise to his room, and then we'll get started on introductions" I interrupted, grabbing Blaise's arm and tugging him and Draco up the stairs.

"I think I'm going to like it here" Blaise said sarcastically, though I couldn't tell if he was referencing the less-than-warm welcome he had received or the charming layer of dust covering almost everything, including the elves' heads that were still placed on the wall. "At least tell me I'm sharing a room with you two"

"No" Draco and I replied at the same time.

"Pray tell why not?"

"We have a lot of sex" Draco said simply. "Having you there might make it awkward" Blaise's cheeks flushed pink at the thought.

"Well then do I get my own room?"

"Not at the moment, maybe in a month when most the order leaves" that was putting it optimistically...

"Then who am I sharing with?" he asked bitterly. Glaring at each door we passed as if was a gate to hell.

"Charlie Weasley and Neville"

"You mean Longbottom and the Weasley with the fang!"

"No, that's Bill, Charlie's younger"

"I'm going to have to protest" Blaise started. "I don't think I made it clear when I said I didn't like the Weasley's"

"Look, it's just a sleeping arrangement; the rest of the time you can be wherever you want. Neville and Charlie don't really get along, they have nothing in common, Neville likes herbology and Charlie likes dragons and... Danger, but they deal with it"

"Why don't I share the room with Draco and you share the room with Longbottom and Weasley since you're swooning over him anyway?"

"I am not _swooning_" I snapped, a blush rising to my cheeks. Draco was sending me a glowering look.

"Why all embarrassed then?" he grinned.

I rushed forward and opened the bedroom door. Blaise's room was on the floor above mine. I couldn't thank the gods more when I noticed that Charlie or Neville weren't in it at the moment.

"I'm not embarrassed" I mumbled, walking over to the two sets of bunk beds. "Now, top or bottom?" Blaise and Draco smirked at me.

"Oh get over yourselves" I hissed, flicking my wand at both beds so all the sheets were re-made.

"Now Neville sleeps on the bottom bunk on this bed" I pointed to my left, "and Charlie sleeps on the top bunk on this bed" I pointed at the bed on my right. "So you have your pick of the other two"

"Made sure you found out which bed Weasley was in hey?" Blaise smirked. "Were you wondering what it would be like to bed someone so...dangerous was it?"

"Oh she already knows" Draco muttered angrily. Blaise's eyes lit up at this.

"You mean... you and Weasley? You already...?" Blaise burst into laughter as my cheeks burned red. "I can't believe it! Perfect Granger and dragon-trainer Weasley... when the hell was this?" I scowled at his need to know every detail of my private business.

"When she was eighteen, he was her first" Draco answered, starting to laugh along with Blaise as I looked at the floor, too embarrassed to meet their eyes.

Blaise was practically in hysterics at hearing this. He was even clutching his sides as he laughed. I was rapidly trying to recall any spells I knew that might make his head fall off.

"This... is... just... too... good" he choked out in between laughter.

"Calm down Blaise" Draco chuckled. "Believe me, it was a lot funnier before he got here"

"Oh don't get jealous Draco. This is your chance to really piss a Weasley off" Draco considered this for a moment before smirking.

"And as for me... I don't think I'm going to mind the room arrangements quite as much" he grinned, flopping down on Neville's bed. I felt horrible; Neville and Charlie were going to have my head on a stick.

"Honestly Granger, is there a Weasley you haven't dated?" I frowned at him.

"I only ever dated Ron thank you very much" I cringed the moment the words had left my mouth. Blaise was looking as if all his Christmas's had just come at once.

"If you say a goddamn word to anyone about this you'll be wishing I gave you over to Voldemort" I glared at the boy, who, despite my obvious anger, couldn't keep that great big stupid smirk off his face.

"Of course Granger, I would never do anything to upset the order" I sent him one last withering look before we left the room.

"So everyone in the order does know about me, right?" Blaise asked. I was pleased to see his attitude had rapidly changed to nervous as we walked down the stairs.

"Oh I'm not sure Bill told _everyone, _but a lot of them know" I smiled. He swallowed nervously and looked to Draco for support.

"You'll be right, no one knew about me" Draco provided. "And if they have something to say, we can take them"

"With no wands?" mumbled Blaise.

Draco grinned and pulled the thin stick of wood from his pocket that he had bought from Ollivander's all those years ago.

"Lupin gave it back when he came to see us at St. Mungo's"

"What about mine?" Blaise protested.

"You'll get yours when Remus deems you trustworthy" I said as I pushed the kitchen door open.

There wasn't many order members in the kitchen, probably just the older members. Hagrid, Tonks, Remus, Andromeda and Ted sat at the table, talking over a cup of tea. I noticed Andromeda's eyes looked puffy and bloodshot. She had been crying over Narcissa's death. Bill was going over some notes with Arthur and Kingsley over by the counter and Molly and Hestia were busy cooking something.

"Everyone" I said nervously. They all looked up. "This is Blaise, Blaise Zabini"

One by one they all came over and greeted him.

"I'm Remus Lupin if you don't remember, I taught you in your third year. It's good to see you're OK" Remus said politely, shaking Blaise's hand before being pushed out of the way by Tonks.

"You better be less trouble than this one" Tonks grinned, shoving her thumb in the direction of Draco before winking at him, showing him she was just playing.

"That was Tonks" I whispered to him when she failed to introduce herself.

Andromeda said nothing as she shook the boy's hand next, but she managed a smile.

"I'm Ted Tonks and this my wife Andromeda" Ted said, shaking his hand as well before leading his wife back over to the table... she seemed exhausted.

"'Course you 'member me!" came Hagrid's booming voice. I noticed Blaise cringed as he shook hands with the half-giant. "Though yer weren't much good at Care 'o Magical Creatures"

"Excuse me for not liking flobber-worms" Blaise whispered to Draco once Hagrid had gone back to the table.

"And let us remember why we had to study with flobber-worms instead of more exciting creatures... like Hippogriffs, hmm?" I hissed at the two.

"Because he can't control anything bigger than a firecrab" Draco snapped.

"Arthur Weasley, you went to school with my youngest son" Arthur smiled, patting Blaise on the shoulder. "I have no doubt you'll fit right in" I think Blaise looked offended.

"Shacklebolt" I rolled my eyes at Kingsley's less than polite introduction. "I'm an auror at the ministry; I specialize in the capture of dark wizards"

"Fantastic" Blaise gulped, eyeing the man cautiously. "I'll let you know if I see one"

"Really, Kingsley" Hestia admonished. "He's just a boy, be nice" Kingsley made a noise that sounded like a mixture of a grunt and a snort before walking back over to the notes he had been going through. "Wouldn't worry about him, I think he forgets when he's not at work. I'm Jones by the way, Hestia Jones"

Blaise shook her hand and smiled at her gratefully before she too stepped aside.

"Bill Weasley" Bill said lazily. "Good to have another slytherin"

"Let's not tie this one to a chair and beat him up hey?" Draco drawled, earning him a glare from the oldest Weasley boy.

"I only do that to real scum" Bill growled back.

"Thank you Bill" I interrupted, my voice sounded high-pitched. He sent another withering look at Draco before re-joining Kingsley and Arthur.

"Oh, you poor dear!" we chuckled as Blaise was engulfed in a motherly hug by Mrs. Weasley. "I heard what condition you were in when they found you, just awful!"

"Really, it's wasn't that bad" Blaise said, trying to push the older woman off of him.

"And you have that horrible burn same as poor Draco" she continued. Draco stiffened and stepped behind me, just in case she felt like engulfing him in a hug as well.

"Now" she pulled away from Blaise who took a deep breath of relief. "Have you got any other clothes?" Blaise shook his head and looked down at the royal blue dress shirt and black slacks he was wearing, they were a bit worse for wear sure, but St. Mungo's had cleaned them for him at least.

"Well I'm sure you could borrow some of Charlie's clothes, you're about the same height, and I can make you a jumper too if you like, any colour preference? Green seems to be a favourite with you Slytherins" she said, smiling at Draco. He did his best to smile back. Blaise on the other hand looked at her with wide eyes... she wanted him to wear her son's second-hand clothes and wear a Weasley jumper as well. I giggled into my hand as he took in the bulky woollen jumper Draco was wearing.

"I have a skin allergy" he blurted out. "I can't wear wool or even some cottons... even the St. Mungo's robes irritated my skin" Draco and I looked at Mrs. Weasley, waiting for her to take offence to the obvious lie.

"Oh dear... well I'm sure we could organise some clothes from Diagon Alley, Draco needs some as well anyway"

"With all respect all I need is an owl. I can get my family tailor to send me some, he already knows my measurements and Draco's as well for that matter" Molly considered this for a moment.

"Well that might work out better. You can certainly borrow Errol, but if it's going to heavy perhaps Harry would let you use Hedwig" Molly commented. "Now, everyone else is outside, I think they might be playing quidditch, in a yard that small I don't know how... I'll call you in when lunch is ready"

"Thank you very much Mrs. Weasley" Blaise said, flashing her his charming grin. She blushed and quickly made her way back over to the stovetop where Hestia was burning something.

The moment the three of us had left the kitchen I punched Blaise in the arm.

"Was that meant to hurt?"

"Shut up" I growled. "Allergic to wool... really?"

"OK well maybe not wool as such. I'd say... I'm allergic to poor" I punched him again, this time he chuckled.

"Too bad I didn't think of that" Draco muttered, tugging on the ugly jumper he was wearing.

"Draco!" I hissed. "She made that out of the kindness of her heart"

"I still think she's trying to humiliate me"

"Who cares? Now at least I won't have any competition as far as girls go" Blaise smirked, earning a glare from Draco.

"You didn't anyway, Draco has me" I snapped, holding onto the blonde's hand protectively.

"Good point, maybe I could woo you, just to prove how ugly that jumper is" Blaise said thoughtfully.

"In your dreams Zabini" I snapped.

"Oh let's face it Granger, you find me irresistibly attractive"

"Attractive I'll give you, irresistibly? No"

"Come on, tell me I'm more attractive than Draco" he purred, grazing his arm against mine.

"I don't know who is more attractive" I said honestly.

"What?" they both said in unison, Blaise grinning, Draco scowling.

"You're both good looking in different ways... you look like you're straight from a muggle romance novel with your black hair, dark eyes and olive skin and Draco looks more like your angelic knight in shining armour, it's hard to judge"

"Hear that, I'm angelic" Draco grinned at Blaise.

"Hardly" we all looked behind us to see Harry and Ron following us, broomsticks in hand.

"I think your mother needs that to sweep the floors Weasley" Draco laughed; Ron blushed and tried to hide his ancient broom behind him.

"Shove it Malfoy, how's that Nimbus 2001? Getting a bit outdated for you now isn't it? I hear it's slower than the firebolt by up to 10 seconds" Ron retorted, motioning down at Harry's firebolt. Harry ignored the two and came over to me.

"Really Hermione?" he whispered, eyeing the two Slytherins who were still laughing at Ron.

"Shut up Harry, they're lovely once they get over all the hate"

"Guess I'll never know then" he grinned. I grinned back and nodded, that was true.

"Want to go for a ride?" my eyes widened at Harry's question.

"Not in the slightest"

"You're still afraid of flying? I thought you'd gotten over that, you've flown plenty of times"

"Only in life or death situations" I corrected.

Harry pushed open the door for me and I stepped outside, shrieking when something smashed into the porch beside me, splintering the wood.

"Sorry 'Mione!" George called, swooping down on his broom and hitting the bludger back towards the game.

"You're using a bludger!" I yelled. "Are you daft? Your mother is going to murder you"

"Quidditch isn't Quidditch without all the balls" George argued defensively. "Besides, I'm a beater, it's my specialty"

"You almost got me killed!"

"Almost, if it weren't for my awesome skills, you would have been killed" George grinned. "Pretend to be mad all you want, but I know you're going to be watching me, you're impressed" he winked and then flew back to the game.

"I'll be watching you to make sure another bludger doesn't fly at me" I muttered.

We watched as they all zoomed back and forth above us, I couldn't tell who was winning, because I didn't know who was on what team. It was only when I heard Ginny yell "Charlie caught the snitch!" that they all came down and landed in front of us.

"New game" Harry called, running out. They all nodded eagerly.

"Beat that time Potter" Charlie grinned playfully. Word of Harry's skills at Quidditch had somehow travelled all the way over to Charlie in Romania, and it was now a competition for them. Charlie had only ever beaten Harry once though, out of a possible thirty.

"What was your time just then? Fifteen minutes forty yeah? My best time in my _first year_ was four minutes ten" Harry grinned back, Charlie narrowed his eyes at him, but not aggressively.

"Alright" Harry called out. "I'll be seeker, Ginny, Katie and Angelina can be my chasers, Fred and Dean beaters and Ron keeper of course" it was almost the old Gryffindor team again, though Harry thought it would be an unfair advantage to make it exact.

"We'll play" Draco called out. Everyone looked at two Slytherins doubtfully.

"I don't think so Malfoy, this is a friendly game" Harry responded.

"Scared I'll win Potter?" Harry gritted his teeth before making eye contact with me; I was silently pleading him to let him join the game... guys bonded the best during sports.

"Fine..." Harry forced out. Draco and Blaise smirked and picked up two broomsticks from a small pile off to the side, they were old and probably slow, but it was skill that made you good at Quidditch, not a fast broomstick. Unfortunately for them Harry had both.

"Alright then" Draco started, standing next to Harry. "I'm seeker, Spinnet, Blaise, HA fat chance Longbottom... and Thomas can be my chasers, George and Macmillan are beaters and Wood can be my keeper" I'd noticed Draco's eyes had met Charlie's but he refused to let him be a part of his team... besides, Charlie's skill lay with seeking and Draco was not going to let him rob him of that honour.

I sat down on the back step and watched as they all hovered higher and higher into the air, eager to start their game.

Neville, hovered up as well, slightly lower than them, he was going to referee... it was probably safer for him, but I doubted he would make a good referee. The game began as Neville threw the Quaffle as high as he could above him and then lowered himself to safety to watch from the ground.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" I looked up to see Charlie smiling awkwardly down at me. My heart skipped a beat as I remembered that one night.

"Oh, of course not" I smiled, looking away from him as I felt my cheeks burn.

He sat so close that our arms were pressed against the others. I took a deep shuddery breath which I'm sure he felt and tried my hardest to watch the game.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done :) Hope you enjoyed it, just a bit of a fun :D Thank you so much for reviewing, I've reached 600 reviews! And would absolutely love to make it 650 ;) So you know... the more you review, the more incentive I have to upload a new chapter sooner than the promised seven days...

Also, it was mentioned that I make them sound a bit American, I don't intend to really... and I'm Australian, so if anything I'm making them sound a but more Aussie then English. I have noticed that I used the term 'mate' a few times, this was meant as a friendly nickname if you like... not bogan! It also comes down to the fact that I TRY to use words 'Bollocks' 'shag' 'snog' 'git' but honestly they put me into a fit of hysterics every time and I just feel too ashamed to use them. I mean... 'snog' sounds like something you might find in a pig's pen... and 'shag' should be the term when two animals go at it with all their charm, not humans... And I think 'bollocks' is another word for 'testicles'... so it's like "I think you did great!" - "Oh, balls! I did not". But you know, good for those that do use these words in every day conversation, even if I think it's 'balls'. Oh god, I love the English...

So, tell me what you thought of the chapter :)

xSiriusxstalkerx


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER FORTY-ONE : -)

Draco was mad at me... no, Draco was _furious _with me. He was currently barricaded in our room with Blaise, I had been locked out. So I was sitting on Harry's bed with Harry and Ron, eating chocolate frogs and pretending that nothing was wrong. They didn't know Draco and I were fighting at the moment and I planned on keeping it that way.

"You should have seen the look on Malfoy's face when we won!" Ron howled with laughter _again_. Another reason why Draco was so nasty at the moment, Harry had kicked his arse getting to the snitch, but that was not the reason his face had been contorted in a mix of disappointment and rage at the end of the match, no... That was all aimed at me...

"_**Mind if I sit next to you?" I looked up to see Charlie smiling awkwardly down at me. My heart skipped a beat as I remembered that one night. **_

"_**Oh, of course not" I smiled, looking away from him as I felt my cheeks burn. **_

_**He sat so close that our arms were pressed against the others. I took a deep shuddery breath which I'm sure he felt and tried my hardest to watch the game. **_

"_**How have things been for you?" he asked. I closed my eyes in frustration; couldn't he just be content watching the game? **_

"_**Well if you don't include almost being killed by my boyfriend's homicidal maniac father then I suppose everything has been pretty good" I joked. He didn't smile. **_

"_**I was worried when I heard" he admitted. "Barely slept until I heard news about you" **_

"_**Such dramatics just for me" I laughed nervously. "Harry and Ron were the same."**_

"_**Were they?" he almost whispered that, I shifted uncomfortably. **_

"_**Yeah, they wouldn't leave my side; your mum was practically ripping her hair out"**_

"_**Sounds like her" he chuckled. "She'd be pretty close to bald with us kids, especially Fred and George" **_

"_**I'm sure having a son who tackles Dragon's daily wouldn't help" I pointed out, he laughed and nodded. **_

"_**Rather work with dragons than in a boring ministry office job like she'd prefer"**_

"_**I don't know about that, Percy took the office job and he seems to be banished from the family for it"**_

"_**Nah, Percy banished himself... I'm sure it won't last forever, he'll realise one of these days what a twit he's been" I nodded in agreement and we fell back into an uncomfortable silence. **_

_**Charlie and I had never really known each other and it was only manners that made me visit him after my aborted mission when I was eighteen, after all, if it had been him visiting the country I lived in and he didn't stop by I would have felt offended, as if he didn't like me. So naturally we knew nothing about each other's interests. I had tried to bring up dragons once, but apart from sating my curiosity he found no need to dwell deeper than necessary into the topic, after all, it was just work to him. Yet somehow in this confusing world the one member of the Weasley family that I knew practically nothing about became the first man ever to know every part of me physically. **_

_**He didn't know where I grew up, or what my middle name was, but he knew that if he kissed the spot just below my ear my knees would go weak. **_

_**I didn't know his exact age, or why he chose to work with dragons, but I knew that if I raked my nails across his back he groaned involuntarily. **_

_**He didn't know that I owned a cat or that I had scored the top marks in every year at Hogwarts, but he knew that if he whispered huskily in my ear I would shudder and all but melt into his touch.**_

_**And I didn't know what his favourite colour was, or if he still kept in touch with his Hogwarts friends from his year, but I knew that if I cried out his name he became blind in a passionate fury.**_

_**And for these reasons sitting next to him right now was unbearable. **_

"_**It's been four years" he mumbled, his cheeks turning red. My head snapped around to face him... had he just broken our rule? **_

"_**Four years...?" I croaked out.**_

"_**Yeah, since our night" he had! He had broken our fucking rule.**_

"_**I don't know what you mean" I laughed nervously, looking around to make sure no one was listening. Neville was too busy trying to keep up with the Quidditch game and the only other people that weren't playing Quidditch were all watching the game as well. **_

"_**I know we promised not to talk about it" Charlie said quietly, "but don't play dumb" **_

"_**Fine, but why bring it up at all? Now of all times?" I hissed at him. **_

"_**Because of Malfoy I guess" he admitted sheepishly. **_

"_**What about him?" **_

"_**I've never seen you so happy before" he suddenly grinned, "well, maybe once-"**_

"_**Shut it" I snapped, "and happy? All it's been lately is threats, funerals and hospitals, I'm hardly happy" **_

"_**Aside from all of that, you're happy, I can tell. You really like him" wait... was Charlie... jealous? **_

"_**I was really happy with Oliver too" I pointed out. Charlie shook his head. **_

"_**No you weren't... you had your puppy dog eyes on him at the start, but the more he was away, the more you stopped smiling" **_

"_**You've been observant for someone who lives in Romania" **_

"_**Well I noticed when I visited last. Though I guess Ginny mentioned you in some letters..." **_

"_**I knew it..." **_

"_**... that's not the point anyway... you're serious about this one" **_

"_**I guess I am" I said, smiling fondly as I stared at the ground. **_

"_**I miss you" I felt a dull pain in my chest as he said those words. **_

"_**Miss me? You barely know me, don't be ridiculous" I admonished. He nodded in agreement. **_

"_**Calm down, I didn't say I was madly in love or anything like that...I just... it meant something to me I guess" **_

"_**You've dated since then Charlie, I thought we could be pass all this awkwardness, I thought we could just put that night to the back of our minds" **_

"_**I'm not going to forget it that easily Hermione" **_

"_**I didn't say forget, more... ignore" I said thoughtfully, "maybe we could be good friends, like how I am with your brothers" **_

"_**My brothers haven't quite experienced the same Hermione as I have" **_

"_**Charlie, please" I begged, he gave me the cheeky grin I saw so often on the twins before leaning his head towards my own. **_

_**In a completely irrational moment I allowed memories of that night to slip into my head, Charlie was certainly the most handsome of the Weasley boys; even the twins... my eyes fluttered closed unconsciously, clouded by visions. **_

"_**GO HARRY!" **_

_**My eyes snapped open at the speed of light as I realised what I had been about to let happen. In one fluid moment I was on my feet, backing away from the redhead. **_

_**But Charlie wasn't looking at me, he was staring at something past me, and the queasy feeling in gut let me know exactly what he was staring at.**_

"_**Draco" I whispered as I twirled around. Sure enough, Draco was standing on the ground, broom in hand and hair messed up from the wind, he looked absolutely divine...apart from the shocked, disappointed and accusing look on his face as he stared in between the two of us. He had seen. **_

"_**Draco I-" I stopped short as everyone landed down around him, making jokes at his expense that I'm sure he was oblivious to at the moment. I wanted to explain, but I couldn't blurt out the secret I had kept for four years in front of all of my friends. I tried to communicate with my eyes that I would talk to him later, in the privacy of our bedroom, but he wouldn't have any of it. **_

"_**Come on Blaise" he whispered hoarsely, before storming away from the crowd and into the house. **_

"_**Sore loser" Fred grinned at me. I smiled back weakly, before following Draco into the house. Unfortunately as I reached the bedroom I was greeted by a locked door. **_

"Well he did have a slower broom than Harry" I defended uncertainly, snapping back to attention. I hadn't been paying attention closer to the game's finish, but from the sound of it Harry and dived for the snitch and Draco had seen Harry's dive and _not _the snitch and done the same.

"Bull! Malfoy was looking in the opposite direction until he saw Harry make that awesome dive" Ron rambled on. Harry was too modest a person to talk himself up, but he knew he was a natural at Quidditch. Something he was sure his father had blessed him with before his untimely death.

"Where is he at the moment anyway?" Harry asked, glancing at the door as if the blonde in question would stride in arrogantly and once again steal all of my attention.

"Probably sulking in his room" Ron grinned, ripping the head of a struggling chocolate frog, making it go limp. I cringed at the poor thing, I knew it wasn't _really _alive, but charming the confectionary item to imitate life and death was just sadistic.

"Ronald can you _please _break them in half before you eat them?"

"Why? They're funny" Ron responded, biting the leg of another.

"Between this and wizard's chess, I'm starting to wonder about your sanity" I muttered, risking an every flavour bean. Chicken flavoured... and I didn't mean cooked. I forced the bean down my throat and tried my hardest to rid the taste from my mouth. At least the bean hadn't gone down my throat kicking and screaming like Ron's frog had though...

"My amazing skills at Wizard's Chess saved our lives once"

"I'm sure skills in normal muggle chess would have gotten us through as well"

"Doubt it. You need to be able to play under pressure"

"But it's all basic logic"

"You'll never understand Hermione"

"I'm not sure I want to"

Our debate was interrupted as Harry burst into a fit of well... almost girlish giggles.

"Did you get cod flavour again?" Ron asked; staring at it his best friend like Bellatrix's head had grown from his neck.

"No, I just miss this" Harry answered once his giggles had subsided.

"Miss... this?" I pushed. What an open statement...

"Hanging out, listening to you and Ron fight like an old married couple... How you two didn't last I'll never know"

"So you're saying we should have lasted because we fight a lot?" Ron asked, scratching the back of his head. "I've lost you"

"No, everyone just thought you two were so perfect for each other" what a conversation stopper... wasn't it a rule that you_ never _brought up how suitable or 'cute' a couple was together _after _they broke up? To their faces no less! Needless to say Ron and I were both as red as beetroots and avoiding eye contact with the other. I think in Harry's mind he took this as a sign of hidden emotions, I think he had been more hopeful of my having a possible romance with any Weasley of my choice if it meant that I left Draco.

"So... Draco's face really looked _that _upset when Harry caught the snitch?" I supplied. Ron was all too happy to work with this conversation topic and almost regrettably I was sucked into another boring conversation of Quidditch and better game tactics they could have used even though they had won the game. But Quidditch was at least easier to talk about then Ron and mine's failed relationship that never even saw the end of our seventh year at Hogwarts, Draco had been semi-correct to describe our 'romance' as only ever _nearly _blossoming. Ron blamed the stress of the N.E.W.T.S for my sudden change of heart about spending my life with him. I blamed Mrs. Weasley and her fantasy of my poor hips bearing no less than half a dozen red-headed grandchildren for her even though the relationship had never progressed enough to become intimate. Molly Weasley was a wonderful woman, but a terrifying mother-in-law... it was no wonder all her children were un-wed.

"Why so quiet?" I looked up at Harry, had I really managed to drown out most their quidditch talk? Damn I was getting good.

"Just thinking" I replied honestly. I noticed Ron blush; clearly assuming he was the object of my thoughts. How right he was.

"I'm trying to rack my brains for anything I might have read on healing charms for burns" I lied easily. "But I can think of nothing more advanced than basic seventh year studies"

"We never learnt about healing charms in seventh year" Ron piped up, straining his mind to think back that far.

"_I _did" I said proudly. "When I was considering becoming a healer"

"Why didn't you again?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Why didn't you become an auror? Why didn't we become firemen and vets like we dreamed as kids?" Harry opened his mouth to reply but found he had none. "Because, Harry, our could-be fantasies grow smaller and smaller when the threat of something much more real looms over us, like a war for example"

"What's a firemen?" Ron asked dumbly.

"A _fireman" _I corrected, "Is a muggle who extinguishes fires and drives around in a large red truck. Women can also become one"

"I think I saw one of them once! Dad wanted to visit some muggle shops when we were little and a massive red truck drove past with flashing lights and siren noises" Ron said excitedly, finally feeling as though he had some connection to a world Harry and I knew so well.

"Sounds like one" Harry agreed, grinning at his best friend. Harry understood Ron's frustration when we spoke about the muggle world, for he had faced the very same thing when he had first joined the wizarding world at eleven. Of course he would have been fine if he had done the smart thing, like me, and actually opened his textbooks further than the first few pages before arriving at the school.

"Oh Merlin" Ron yelped suddenly, before spitting a slimy, chewed bean onto the bed sheets. "That had to be bogey flavour!"

"Ron!" Harry and I exclaimed as we scrambled to get away from the saliva filled mush.

"Didn't you hear me?" he shot at us defensively. "It was bogey flavour!"

"I don't care if it tasted like cow dung Ronald!" I scolded. "You don't spit food back up on people's beds!"

"_My _bed no less... next time go to Zabini's" Harry muttered, flicking his wand so the small mess flew over to the trashcan on the other side of the room.

"Don't be so horrible to Blaise"

"Why are you on first name basis with him anyway?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because he's a deathe-"

"Don't you dare say it Ronald. I'm tired of this childish argument"

"But-"

"Blaise is nothing short of a gentleman and you will treat him as such. He didn't ask to be here either you know"

"Then he can leav- DON'T DO THAT!"

We all sat with our hands covering our hearts protectively as they beat rapidly. Fred and George were now sitting on the bed too; having decided the best way to interrupt us was to apparate directly into the room. The "crack" noise of their apparation had nearly caused poor Ron to fall to the floor.

"Aw did we scare ickle Ronniekins?" George cooed while Fred rolled around in a fit of laughter directly behind me, clearly still imagining the look of terror Ron had displayed on his face.

"Shut up" Ron growled at his older brothers.

"Now that's not a very nice way to speak to us"

"What did you want?" Ron snapped.

"Dearest mother has informed us that lunch is being served" Fred answered.

"We're just doing our duties as brothers and friends to inform everyone" George grinned charmingly. None of us fell for his all-too-innocent look.

"Do yourself a favour and avoid apparating directly into my room. Draco has it warded; you'll most likely get splinched" I warned.

"Why would he have it warded?" Ron scoffed.

"Would you feel safe in a house full of death eaters?"

"Of course not"

"Well I'm sure it's exactly what it feels like to him. Better safe than sorry I suppose" I lied. Stupid bloody Draco...

The twins grinned at each other before apparating away. This time Ron did fall of the bed.

"They're worse than Percy" Ron grumbled, picking himself up of the floor.

"Doubt it" Harry muttered, he and Percy had a rather mutual dislike for one another.

The three of us made our way downstairs and into the kitchen where Dean, Seamus, Luna, Jake, Charlie, Angelina and Oliver were already sitting. The boys sat down at the end together, too busy goggling the food to realise they hadn't made any room for me. I knew how dangerous it was to interrupt Ron while he was eating, he'd likely growl and snarl like a dog, so I instead wedged myself in between Jake and Oliver.

"Hey" Jake mumbled next to me.

"Oh, talking to me now are you?" I said sarcastically. He bit his lip in embarrassment.

"I suppose I am" I looked over at Luna to see she had a faraway smile as she looked in between us.

"He was confused why you would date Mr. Malfoy's son" she supplied unnecessarily when she caught me staring, "but I think he's worked it out"

What was this 'Mr. Malfoy' bullshit? It was Lucius, plain old Lucius, none of this respectful crap.

"And what did you conclude?" I asked him.

"Well... I've been thinking. What kind of man would harm his own son's girlfriend? They must hate each other... and any man who hates my wife's murderer can't be all bad"

Really, it took him _that _long to figure that out? Besides, he was wrong. Draco _was _'all bad'... he was a right pain in the fucking butt.

"I'm glad you understand now"

"Who understands what?" I looked to my other side; Oliver was leaning over me, trying to listen to our conversation.

"Sorry _Wood, _but we're having a private conversation here, besides, you wouldn't like it, it's doesn't have the words 'Quaffle', 'Snitch' or 'Bludger' in it" I snickered, earning myself a poke in the ribs.

"How's that new lover boy of yours?" he whispered. I glared at him.

"He's great Oliver and don't say it, I know you don't agree"

"I still worry about you" he replied defensively, "and for obvious reasons, my girl is dating a death eater!"

"Ex-girl and ex-death eater" I corrected lazily. I knew he didn't mean I was still his girlfriend and he certainly wasn't declaring any type of ownership over me, it was just something he had gotten so used to calling me while we were together that I suppose we let it stick.

"Don't give me that shit Hermione" he hissed, "Can you blame a lad for caring?"

"Of course not" I smiled, "But you have to trust that I know what I'm doing occasionally"

"_Do_ you know what you're doing?"

"Nope" he groaned in frustration and kicked my leg under the table to vent some of his anger. I kicked his back.

"Ouch, that hurt" he complained.

"Cry-baby"

"Is that right then?" before I could stop him I felt him fingers digging against my ribs, causing me to shriek in laughter much to the table's amusement.

"That does it" my laughter stopped as Oliver quickly withdrew his hands. Draco was standing by the door, Blaise directly behind him with a scowl on his face.

"Draco-"

"Wood, Weasley, fucking Potter" he counted, "I can't deal with all of them"

"Take it easy mate" Charlie said. I shook my head at him silently; the best thing you could possibly do when Draco was like this was stay quiet.

"Fuck you Weasley" Draco snapped, "You think because she had a roll in your bed that makes her yours or something?" the table was a new kind of quiet now as everyone digested his words. I knew they were all wondering whether this was real information or a man speaking from jealously.

"And Wood, I don't want to see you touch her ever again"

"Bit possessive don't you think?" Oliver snapped. Draco chuckled darkly and shook his head.

"I think I have good reason between the two of you" he said, pointing from Charlie to Oliver.

"Draco, settle down" I demanded, standing up. I needed to shut him up.

Draco looked at me, absolutely livid that I was speaking against him concerning something like this. Without saying a word to me he turned and left the room, Blaise following him closely.

This time I ran after him, staying so close that I knew he wouldn't have time to lock me out of the room before I barged in.

"Get out" he demanded once we were in the room.

"I don't think so" I growled back.

"Hermione-"

"Blaise stay out of this" I ordered, the dark haired wizard sneered in distaste at being ordered around.

"You had no right to tell everyone about Charlie" I yelled at the blonde.

"It's not like the two of you were being particularly secret in the backyard" Draco snapped.

"That was bad timing on your part" I yelled in frustration. "I pulled back once I was in my right mind!"

"Took you a little too long to get back to it"

"Don't be an idiot Draco" I said, trying to calm my voice now to a normal volume.

"How dare you" he snapped, "you think you can fraternize with your old flames and call me an idiot for being upset over it!"

"Nothing happened!" I stressed, he shook his head.

"I've had enough Hermione. Like my living situation wasn't already hell, but between Potter seeing you naked whenever he pleases and Wood acting as though the two of you never broke up and fucking Weasley trying to _kiss _you, I've just had enough"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I choked, was he breaking up with me?

"I'm getting out of this shithole, Blaise and I will find somewhere safe to stay"

"You're... what?"

"We're leaving"

"Draco, you _can't, _Voldemort will kill you"

"I'll take my chances"

"You can't just leave me..." I whispered numbly.

"Do you have any idea what you're putting me through? What I've put up with because I love you?" Draco hissed, "There's a line Hermione, and you crossed it today with Weasley"

"I didn't do anything wrong" Sure, I had almost let my body trick me... but in the end nothing had happened because I had said no...

"Draco... Are you sure man?" Blaise whispered, looking between the two of us. "At least talk about it"

"There's nothing to talk about" Draco said back, his voice sounded forced.

"Malfoy"

"For fuck sake Potter, you don't need to show up every time you think there's a crisis" Draco groaned.

"You're a fucking idiot" Harry snapped at him, taking all of us by surprise. "You think that she would risk her reputation within this order by openly admitting she loves you, only to throw it away for Oliver and Charlie who have both already had their chances with her?" he snarled. Draco made to retort but Harry held up his hand to tell him to wait.

"And you think you're going through hell for her? Remember your father? Remember what he did to her? If you need reminding just look at her back, she's suffered worse than you could ever fucking imagine" Harry finished, breathing heavily and daring Draco to argue. I looked at Harry with my mouth agape... I had to stop telling men about my personal life. Charlie had been a secret and Draco and gone and told all my friends and then my scars... and now Draco could find out, after all my carefulness.

"What are you on about Potter?" Draco muttered, he had least had the decency to look ashamed.

"Ask her" Harry said, pointing to me; I shook my head at the boys, tears springing to my eyes.

"Hermione...?" Draco and Blaise questioned.

"I... I never wanted anyone to see... its hideous" I sobbed.

"What is?" Blaise pushed curiously.

Draco strode up to me and slowly turned me around. Another sob escaped my mouth as he lifted the back of my shirt up and I heard the two boys gasp.

"It's permanent" Harry growled at the guilty looking man.

"Get out" Draco whispered hoarsely. Harry looked at me and I nodded slowly. With one last piercing glare at Draco he left the room.

"You too Blaise" Draco ordered. Blaise bowed his head respectively and left the room as well.

I waited with bated breath for Draco to say something, anything. But he just stared. I was about to ask him to talk when I felt warm lips press against the scars starting from my shoulder.

"Draco..." I whispered hoarsely, as he kissed a trail down my back.

"You should have told me"

"I couldn't bring myself to"

"I could have helped"

"They're permanent Draco, dark magic... there's nothing you could do"

"I could relieve your pain" I turned to face him. As our eyes locked I knew full well that he wasn't referring to any physical pain I may have been in, but the emotional trauma of it all, the emotional burden of being physically labelled, of being _branded_ so ruthlessly.

"Please let me take the hurt away" he whispered, my mouth felt dry as I heard his husky voice. It wasn't that I had expected him to reject me once he found out, but I at least expected irrational yelling, destruction of any unfortunate object within his reach, maybe even a struggle to stop him from leaving Grimmauld and trying to hunt down his father. To instead receive such a beautiful gesture from him, well, it was unusual, but certainly welcome. Lord knows I didn't need any more drama.

He pushed me back until my legs hit the bed and I fell back onto it with a surprised 'oof!'

He then climbed on top of me, kissing a trail from my collarbone to my cheeks, tasting the saltiness of my dried tears.

"Draco..." I groaned, this only seemed to encourage him and he began to delicately tease my neck.

"Draco... Stop" he left one last lingering kiss before looking back at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his expression showing his vulnerability.

"You can't threaten me like you did, ever"

"I didn't threaten you"

"You threatened to leave Draco, to leave _me_" I whispered sadly. "Because of your jealously"

"I would have come back, I would've left just long enough to calm down and think clearly without _them_"

"And what if Voldemort found you in that time? What if you risked yours and Blaise's lives because you can't keep your temper in check?" the thought was unbearable, if he had left and been caught, that would have been just as much my fault as his.

"Hermione, it doesn't matter now, I'm not going anywhere"

I wanted to scream at him until there was no air left in my lungs, I wanted to punch him and kick him again and again until I needed a pepper up potion, then I wanted to do it all over again. But gods help me when he put that stupid fucking look on his face and looked so goddamn gorgeous. He caught me staring and smirked.

"I know, I'm angelic, right?"

"Oh shut up" I huffed, turning my face away from him. He took the opportunity of exposed flesh to start kissing and nipping my neck again. He did not deserve to get laid; he didn't deserve sex for a fucking month, even taking my actions with Charlie into account. But then he kissed that spot below my ear that always made my toes curl and my mind fog over; that one spot that didn't just push me, but threw me past the point of no return.

What a gorgeous bastard.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked it! And just so it's clear, I meant no offence to anyone when I said _some _English words are messed up :) I used 'bogey' and 'dung' in this chapter, hehe.

Please Review! I warn you now, I am taking a 2 week holiday in 2 weeks, and I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do with this story as far as weekly updates go. So I'll let you decide, depending on the reviews I recieve I might post 2 chapter in the few days before I leave :)

So please, please review, it makes my day :D

xSiriusxstalkerx


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER FORTY-TWO : - )

We emerged from our room a few hours later, having been content to lie in each other's arms for a while after our steamy session. Besides, we figured the sooner we left the bedroom the sooner we had to face the music. Couldn't everyone just mind their own business? It was like being in school all over again.

"It's not too late to turn around and go back to the bedroom" Draco whispered in my ear as we walked.

"It does sound tempting" I admitted, grinning at him. "But they probably think you've killed me"

"Well we did make a lot of noise I suppose..." Draco smirked proudly when I blushed.

"There's silencing charms on the room" I retorted, somewhat doubtfully.

"Are you sure they're still up?"

"Yes... maybe... oh shut up" I snapped. He just shrugged innocently with that stupid smirk on his face.

As we neared Blaise's room my attitude suddenly dropped and I wrung my hands nervously. What reaction was I to expect from the Slytherin? It was all too humiliating... damn Harry.

"Quit worrying" Draco whispered as he knocked on the door.

We heard what sounded like arguing and then a thud and shuffling before the door swung open to reveal Neville.

"Oh" he said nervously eyeing Draco. Neville had always been intimidated by Draco, having been bullied by him throughout his entire schooling, and no doubt he remembered having pointed out Draco's hideous jumper to everyone a few days prior, something which would certainly not gain him any points with the blonde.

"Longbottom" Draco hissed, shoving the boy as he walked past, almost causing Neville to lose his footing and trip.

"Sorry" I whispered to him as I also entered the room, he just shrugged with a sigh that said 'what else did you expect?'

"Hermione" I barely had a chance to turn around and face Blaise when he pulled me into an embrace so tight I could barely breathe.

"You're killing her" Draco pointed out after what seemed like an hour of no air. Blaise pulled away quickly and instead leant forwards and placed a small kiss on my cheek.

"You OK?" he asked with a concerned frown.

"Yes Blaise, I'm fine" I reassured. "It's nothing"

"It is not 'nothing'" Blaise snapped. "I can't imagine how much it would have hurt, the feeling of knowing it's there..."

"Believe me, it hurt a lot less in comparison to what he's normally like... and yes, it is humiliating... but there's not much I can do about that"

I cringed as Draco looked down guiltily; I hadn't meant to make him feel worse about it.

"Hey" I whispered to him. "Remember this is not your fault"

"Of course it isn't" Blaise agreed, patting Draco on the shoulder.

He looked like he was about to argue but stopped suddenly at the joint glares he was receiving from Blaise and myself.

"Now please, no more about this" I begged. "Ever, preferably"

"We'll drop it for now" Draco agreed, making no promise to ignore the topic in future.

"So then, I trust you two made up?" Blaise inquired, climbing the small ladder up onto his bed, the both of us followed suit.

"Oh we did" Draco smirked, glancing at a spot behind me. I twisted my head around to see Charlie lying on his bed, gritting his teeth as he tried desperately to focus on the book in his hand.

"Oh, really?" Blaise encouraged, playing along with Draco's game. I glared at him for encouraging the behaviour.

"I took all the pain away, didn't I _baby_?" Pet names... he was really resorting to pet names...

"More or less" I muttered, trying to bring his ego down a notch or two.

"Hmm, that's not the impression I got when you-"

"Alright!" surprisingly it wasn't Charlie who interrupted, it was Neville.

"We get it OK, we all get it. You have lots of sex" both the Slytherin's raised their eyebrows in surprise at the most cowardly Gryffindor they had ever met. Clearly they didn't know Neville very well.

"Well well Longbottom" Draco drawled. "And here I was thinking the sorting hat was daft putting you in any house but Hufflepuff" That was almost a compliment...

"I belonged in Gryffindor, everybody knows it" Neville defended uncertainly. His face fell as Blaise snorted and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Never mind" Neville mumbled, before leaving the room, undoubtedly full of self-doubt. The two Slytherin's looked at me guiltily.

"How dare you!" I hissed. "I am proud to have been in the same house as Neville, he was an asset to Gryffindor"

"Oh come on Hermione, I can respect some of you Gryffindors, but Longbottom? He's the most worthless wizard I've ever met" Blaise scoffed.

"Enough!" we all looked behind us to find Charlie jumping down from his bed. "Every Gryffindor has proven their worth one hundred times over. What good ever came out of Slytherin?"

I looked at Blaise and Draco waiting for their reply. They said nothing, instead they both raised an eyebrow as if to you say 'ah...us'.

"There is nothing superior about being a pureblood" Charlie snapped, understanding their obvious train of thoughts. "I'm one too remember, and I'm sure your muggle-born girlfriend has more magical talent then the three of us combined. Or do you think you're better than her as well?"

"Of course not" Draco snarled, jumping down so the two men were standing directly in front of each other menacingly.

"Guys please..." I groaned, always with the fighting...

"So tell me then, what makes you so much better than everyone else?" Charlie snapped, completely ignoring me. Draco glared at him, having no reply since his views on 'blood purity' had changed dramatically, not to mention it held no argument considering Charlie and Neville were both purebloods as well.

"Because so far the only people of recognition to come out of Slytherin have been men like Voldemort and like your father and let's not pretend we don't know what they'd do to Hermione if they ever get their hands on her again"

"Charlie, stop! This is schoolyard arguing, we're not at Hogwarts any more, there are no 'houses'! We're all grownups here, and we certainly don't need any more reminders of Lucius or Voldemort" I snapped at the three of them.

"I'm just reminding them what kind of people they chose to look up to" Charlie snapped. I climbed down the small ladder of the bunk and reeled around on him, furious that he dared to keep up this childish argument when I had told all three of them to stop.

"If by some miracle you haven't heard already, I have the word 'mudblood' permanently engraved into my back Charlie, so if anyone gets to lecture them on their terribly misguided views, it's going to be me" Finally, I had said something that made him shut up and stop arguing.

"You have what?" he finally gasped, shooting an accusing glare at Draco.

"You heard me, and this is _not _Draco's fault either so don't you dare look at him like that"

"Well... how... when?" he stammered, looking at me for a clue. I bit my lip nervously and could see Draco shuffling nervously.

"Lucius" Charlie stated as realisation dawned on him. "I can see why you'd look up to him"

"What the hell do you want me to say? He's my father" Draco growled.

"Maybe it's just me, but my father never kidnapped my girlfriend and tortured her" Charlie spat.

"I don't respect him _anymore_" Draco hissed. "I was better off when I thought he was dead"

"So was Hermione!" Charlie yelled. Blaise jumped down from the bed as well and stood beside me, obviously sensing trouble.

"Charlie!" I yelled, once again the redhead ignored me.

"Oh of course... it's not about me or my father really is it?" Draco drawled, daring Charlie to lie to him.

"I don't know what you mean" Charlie gritted, clenching his fists.

"It's always been about Hermione, hasn't it?"

"This has nothing to do with-"

"Doesn't it?" Draco sneered. "You never could get over her, could you?" Blaise and I looked at Charlie, waiting for his answer.

"My feelings for her have nothing to do with you" Charlie snarled. I'd never seen him so angry.

"Well, they do really... since she's with me now. Not that that seems to stop you" Charlie's cheeks noticeably blushed at the mention of the almost-kiss.

"So tell me, if you like her so much, why did you two never progress further than one night?"

"Draco please" I pleaded; unfortunately the two men didn't seem to be focusing on anything but each other. Blaise and I shared a nervous glance.

"Because it couldn't" Charlie gritted out, glaring at the blonde.

"Couldn't? Oh let me guess... She told you it would complicate things"

"Ron wouldn't understand" Draco laughed at this, much to Charlie's annoyance.

"Ron wouldn't understand? Are you for real? Well let me fill you in on something... the whole order didn't understand her feelings for me, they were against me, but she gave us a shot anyway" Draco gave him a moment for this information to sink in before continuing. "So it's all very simple... She wasn't worried about upsetting anybody at all, she just didn't want you"

"You don't know what you're talking about... she wouldn't have... if she didn't..." Charlie mumbled, stuttering over his own words.

"Oh you mean that one night all that time ago?" Draco smirked. "From what she's told me, she was lonely and one thing just led to another, no feelings or strings attached" Charlie's eyes locked with mine and I could see the hurt in them. Why did Draco have to make it sound like I had used him?

"I could just imagine you" Draco continued, too riled up about Charlie's earlier comments to give a damn whether or not he was rambling. "Waiting out for a girl that didn't like you back... and then when she chose a muggle over you... that would have stung, but not as much as her two year relationship with a famous Quidditch player. I bet you started dating women then, to try and make her jealous and she just didn't care-"

Before another word left Draco's mouth Charlie had swung back and punched him fair across the face, knocking him back into the bunk.

"Charlie, don't!" I screamed, trying to interfere but finding myself held back by Blaise.

"Don't" he warned. "Let them sort it out"

Within seconds Draco had retaliated and was throwing punches back at the older wizard. It had turned into an all out brawl before we knew it.

"Blaise stop them" I pleaded.

Blaise held back for a few extra moments, hoping to give them a better chance to take out their anger on each other before he stepped forward and pulled Charlie away from Draco.

"Calm down" he ordered, not releasing his hold on Charlie until he had stopped struggling.

"Feel better?" he asked the two. They said nothing, just nursed their injuries in silence, both sitting down on the bottom bunk of opposite beds "I hope you realise how bloody stupid the two of you are acting. Fighting like muggles... you could have easily missed and hurt Hermione"

I rolled my eyes at Blaise's attempt to make them feel guilty, the boys hadn't come even close to hitting me, and all their punches seemed pretty accurate if their injuries were anything to go by.

"Blaise" I whispered helplessly. "Heal them, please"

Blaise nodded and leant down next to Charlie first who recoiled from his wand.

"I'll be damned if I'll give you the chance to point a wand at me" Charlie snapped, quickly standing up.

"Charlie, please" I groaned. I needed female company desperately, of the straight kind preferably.

"I'm fine" he snapped, storming over the door and wrenching it open. I muttered curse words under my breath before following him out.

"Charlie, just wait a minute" I called out to the man who was furiously storming off. "Give me a chance-"

"A chance?" he yelled, spinning around and standing an inch from me. "Do you know how many chances I have given you in the last four years?"

"I didn't mean..."

"Yeah, I know what you meant" he snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "What do you want?"

"Draco didn't have any right to say that stuff"

"But was he right?"

"He... What?"

"Was everything he said right? Did you really lie to me just to put me down easy?"

"W...well I mean... you could look at it that way, but-"

"I'm such an idiot"

"No Charlie, not at all..."

"I held out for you for so long"

"That is _not_ my fault"

"You should have made it clear"

"I said no-"

"No, you said 'we can't', not 'I don't want to'"

"It's was still no!" I yelled in frustration, why couldn't he see this from my point of view?

"Then why sleep with me?" My heart gave a small jolt as he asked the question I had been opening to avoid... why sleep with Charlie Weasley if I had no interest in furthering the relationship with him? Well... it all made perfect sense in my head of course... I had made sure to find a reason for my rash behaviour after the deed was done, because Hermione Granger did _not _make decisions on a whim... well, at least I didn't used to.

Deciding my silence was because I had no answer to his question Charlie said, "I didn't think you were that kind of girl"

"What the hell are you implying?" I hissed.

"I just didn't think you were the type to sleep around" the hallway was filled with the echo of his surprised shout as my open palm connecting with his already swollen cheek.

"I am _not _a slut Charlie" I yelled, jabbing a finger into his chest. "So don't you _ever-"_

"Give me a reason then" he demanded, grabbing my hand to stop my jabbing.

"Do you know how mean your brother can be?" I snapped. He raised a confused eyebrow.

"Ron... he holds one hell of a grudge, but of course you should know that. Point is, after I left him all I got was months and months of 'I'm all you had Hermione' and 'don't expect me to be here when you realise no one else wants you'. I know he was only saying these things because he was hurting... but it still plays on one's mind, you know?" Charlie nodded and encouraged me to continue. "Well... point was, I was starting to _feel _unwanted. When Bill said there was a mission available in Romania I jumped at the chance, just to get away from Ron for a little while"

I paused for a moment to wipe a tear from my eye before it had a chance to spill. Even though it was in the past, the way Ron had made me feel for all those months was still fresh in my mind, those words had been the reason I had lost my confidence.

"Anyway, I thought I should drop by and see you when I found out the mission was a flop, if not out of courtesy but at least to keep away from here a little while longer. And you were obviously lonely, because you couldn't keep your eyes off of me, and for the first time in months I felt like somebody might actually want me, so I didn't stop your advances, because I didn't want that feeling to stop"

I watched him as he contemplated my words carefully before looking back up at me. "You used me"

"Used you?" I scoffed. "You were just as lonely as I was Charlie. I wanted to feel special and you wanted relief from months of no women, we used each other and not in a bad way"

I was surprised when his face actually broke out in a grin.

"You've been preparing for that conversation" he pointed out.

"For just under four years" I replied, finding myself grinning stupidly as well.

"I suppose you have a point... as always"

"So all is forgiven?" he sighed then, his grin fading slightly.

"I love you Hermione, you know that and I don't mean just romantically. But I can't just yet... I understand why you slept with me... but to lie to my face to avoid having to deal with my feelings? Not to mention you told Malfoy about us, which I don't know what possessed you to think that was a good thing. Thanks to that mistake I have to deal with my brothers"

"Fred and George" I muttered, trying to seem light humoured despite not being forgiven.

"Bill and Ron too, turns out you were right anyway, he doesn't understand"

"I'm sorry. I didn't really think Draco would get the chance to tell anyone"

"Yeah well" Charlie shrugged and gave me an awkward smile. "Don't worry about it... I'm going to go downstairs yeah, didn't get much of a chance to eat earlier, besides, maybe mum can heal my face" I nodded and watched his retreating figure until it was out of sight.

"Sorry Charlie" I whispered to myself before making my way back into his bedroom.

"How'd that go?" Blaise asked, standing up from Draco who seemed to be mostly healed.

"You don't want to know" I muttered, sitting down on the bed and putting my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry" Draco said hesitantly, coming to sit beside me.

"You didn't do anything wrong Draco" I assured him, leaning my head on his shoulder. "He shouldn't have hit you"

"I shouldn't have provoked him" he admitted.

"He shouldn't have provoked you"

"Well I shouldn't have fought back"

"I shouldn't have lied to him"

"You shouldn't have slept with him..."

"I shouldn't have to listen to this shit" we both looked up at Blaise who was staring back at us with amusement. "I wish you knew how good it feels to be a third party in this"

"Do you want to end up like Weasley?" Draco threatened.

"And what, win a fight? You got hammered"

"I did not" Draco growled, looking at me for a real answer. I just shrugged.

"Weasley did _not _beat me; I'm a Malfoy for crying out loud-"

"Now you've got him started" I whispered to Blaise.

"-Malfoy's do _not _lose fights, never have and never will, unlike your family Zabini-"

"It's just so easy" Blaise grinned back.

"-As I recall I kicked your arse several times in school, so don't you _dare-"_

"Hey Hermione, tell me the story of the time you punched Draco?" Draco's mouth snapped shut and he turned to glare at me, threatening me with his eyes not to speak a word of that day.

"Oh it's all very hazy now" I lied, smirking at Draco whose eyes narrowed further. "It wasn't much of a challenge, and the rest of the night was by far more interesting"

"Of course it wasn't much of a bloody challenge, you took me by surprise!" Draco defended angrily.

"Oh my mistake, a _witch _took you by surprise, how silly of my not to realise"

"Shut up Zabini" Draco mumbled, lying back on the bed.

"That's Longbottom's bed" Blaise pointed out. Draco all but fell on the floor.

"Now I have to shower" he grumbled.

"It was that attitude that got your arse kicked" I scolded.

"He did not kick my arse!"

"Of course he didn't" Blaise and I said in unison.

"I hate you both" Draco muttered, resting his head on the floor. This only made us grin.

Our attention was drawn when a knock sounded from the door. I looked at the boys nervously.

"Maybe it's for me" Draco drawled sarcastically. I gave him a small kick as I walked past him and pulled the door open a tiny bit, sighing in relief when it was just Ron and Harry.

"Hey" I smiled, opening the door fully.

"Hey yourself" Ron growled, I cringed at his tone.

"I'll be back... again" I said to Draco and Blaise before following Harry and Ron out into the hall way.

"We'd best go in my room" Harry offered, leading us there.

It seemed all too quickly that we piled into the room and the door shut behind us with a _click_. Slowly I turned around to face my two best friends. Ron looked just as red as his hair, he breathed in as an attempt to calm himself down before saying, "What the _hell _is going on!"

* * *

A/N: Not a very long chapter this time, been so busy with work and tax time! Anyway please review and tell me what you thought!

xSiriusxstalkerx


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER FOURTY-THREE : - )

One hour and forty-three minutes later I had gotten absolutely no where.

"What do you mean 'it just happened'?" Ron yelled in frustration. Harry was lying on his bed with his face in the pillow, I wondered if he was asleep?

"How many times do I have to say this Ron? I don't know! We were both lonely, that's it, end of story" I yelled back, messing my hair up as I ran my hand through it.

"That _can't _be the whole story" Ron scoffed. "Were you at least drunk?"

"If I say yes will you give it a rest?" Ron eyed me thoughtfully for a moment before shaking his head.

"Then no, I wasn't drunk" surely hexing him wasn't such a terrible idea... "It's not that big of a deal"

"Not that big of a deal? Hermione, you shagged _Charlie_"

"And you slept with Lavender, around the same time I might add"

"Maybe it's harder for you to understand because you're an only child... but you slept with Charlie, my older brother. That's a big deal"

"Oh so is it a big deal every time Charlie gets laid?" I sneered, quickly correcting my face when I realised how Slytherin I must have looked.

Ron's ears went pink at my words. "No, it's a big deal because you're my best friend who is way too young for him and you just don't do things like that!"

"Oh so I'm not allowed to do anything that's uncharacteristic for me? And what is Charlie anyway, thirty-two years old?"

"He's thirty-_six_"

"Oh dear me, he's thirty-six? Gosh he's practically in his grave" I muttered sarcastically.

"That's not the point!"

"It's exactly the point! There's nothing wrong with what we did, hell, if I could rewind time I'd probably do it again!"

I paused while Ron gasped and Harry groaned into his pillow. So he wasn't asleep.

"You're not the same" Ron hissed, pointing an accusing finger at me dramatically. "I can barely look at you!"

"Oh and why is that? Is it because you can't stand the thought of my one night stand with your brother, or because I'm in love with a death eater?"

"BOTH!" Ron roared. I shook my head in disappointment.

"Some best-friend you are Ron. What happened with Charlie and I was over four years ago and it made us happy!"

"Oh I bet it did, and Malfoy just makes you happy as well does he?"

I was starting to wonder if he was just using his brother as an excuse to yell at me some more for Draco.

"He makes me happier than I've ever been" I said slowly, hoping to let every word sting him.

"Oh I get it, happier than you were with me too I'm guessing?"

"Much" I snapped back. Was he daft? 'Why no Ron, I much preferred the brief relationship we had together over the man I claim to love' idiot.

"You're not our Hermione anymore" Ron growled. "Our Hermione could never care so little about who she hurts"

"OK, I'm Draco's Hermione then. That suits me fine. And it's not like anybody ever gave a damn when they hurt my feelings _Ronald_" I couldn't count the times he had purposely offended me on both hands. Not even if I added my toes for that matter.

He turned around and ran his hands through his hair with an angry sigh. In that time a thin veil fell in front of my eyes and I turned around in surprise to find Harry holding the invisibility cloak above us, his fingers pressed to his lips in a warning to stay quiet.

"This is bloody ridiculous Hermione..." Ron looked around and dropped his hands from his head, completely confused as to where I had gone. "Hermione, really... Harry?"

It was all I could do not to giggle at how ridiculous he looked. I had to cover my mouth with my hand when Harry gave me a stern look.

"This isn't funny" Ron gritted out, reaching his arms around in hope to find us. "Harry, take the damn thing off!"

We stepped backwards quickly as Ron almost touched the spot where we were standing, I was sure my foot must have slipped out as we quickly shuffled backwards, thank the lords Ron wasn't very observant.

"This is stupid" Ron yelled at the empty room, this time I had to slap a hand over Harry's mouth as well as he snorted in laughter.

Thankfully at that moment an angel in disguise arrived, well... two angels. "Talking to yourself Ronniekins?"

"Oh, piss off you two" Ron growled, making a grab at the air again.

"You would speak to us-"

"-Your own brothers-"

"-Like that?"

"I said piss off!"

"What are you doing anyway?" George asked with a raised eyebrow as Ron walked around with his arms outstretched in front of him.

"Nothing" he snapped, folding his arms across his chest awkwardly.

The twins glanced around the room and grinned.

"So, I guess that confirms it" George grinned, sitting down on the bed.

"What?" Ron asked, trying to hide his curiosity with agitation.

"Every Weasley has gotten a little something out of Hermione, besides Percy of course" Fred grinned, sitting down next to his brother.

"And you" George laughed at his twin, "Well actually, I suppose she gave you-"

"Shut it" Fred snapped, bowing his head in embarrassment. Another fit of giggles threatened to grip me as I remembered all too well the morning's events that had led to George and me kissing at the hotel.

"What are you talking about?" Ron snapped. "She dated me and she... slept with Charlie, that's it"

"Is it little brother?" George said innocently.

"What don't I know?" Ron asked. He made it obvious the twins had all of his attention.

"Well, rumour has it our dearest and oldest brother locked lips with her quite recently, but not before I did" I could tell it took a lot for George not to yell it into Ron's face, he was watching Ron with anticipation.

Ron just stood for a moment, completely stunned by the information, before letting out a crazed shout of anger and upturning the dresser beside him. Harry grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back before any of the shattered pieces of mirror flew into us.

"Easy now Ronniekins" George laughed. "You've done better than Fred"

Once again Ron yelled incomprehensible words at the top of his lungs, sending an accusing glare across the room before storming out, making sure to slam the door hard enough that it rebounded out of the frame and swung open again. Harry and I shared a concerned look.

"Now I suppose we better correct the room" Fred said to George, I missed the wink the twins sent each other. Glass crunched beneath their feet as they walked over to the ancient dresser and flicked their wands. We watched as it flew back up against the wall and the shattered glass flew into the frame of the mirror like a jigsaw puzzle.

"Just as old and creepy as before" Fred approved, running one finger over the dark wood of the quite possibly cursed dresser.

"Now, last but not least" without warning a gust of wind shot from the tip of George's wand, blowing the cloak off of us, despite Harry's fierce grip on the material. Fred, taking his chance while we were still perplexed, walked over to us, and kicked his foot behind mine so that I fell backwards into his arm before leaning down and claiming my lips with such passion that I didn't immediately hit him... but alas, all good things come to an end.

"Ouch..." he and I groaned at the same time, him from the blow I had given him to the side of his head, me from where he had dropped me quite unceremoniously on the floor.

"What was that for?" he complained, rubbing the sore spot.

"You know bloody well what that was for" I snapped, "Who do you think you are? Telling Ron those things when it was NONE of his business, and then having the nerve to _kiss _me"

"That's every Weasley now but Percy, who just doesn't count of course" George pointed out, I gave him an annoyed glare.

"Too bad you had to wait this long for the best" Fred sighed dramatically.

"The best?" George snorted. "She already wormed one out of me at the hotel, she's a satisfied woman"

"Wormed one out of you? That was a bribe, not begging" Fred argued.

"Yes, to get you off of her, clearly she wanted me more"

"Bollocks, she was teasing me at the hotel, trying to play hard to get no doubt. I wonder how many sleepless nights she's had waiting for me to take the bait" Fred sent a wink my way, completely ignoring my scowl.

"As I recall she didn't hit me when I kissed her"

"She was too busy pushing you away"

"Boys-" I tried interrupting.

"Yes because she knew she wouldn't be able to resist me if it continued"

"Oh please, didn't you see her melt into my kiss?"

"Before she _hit _you"

"Maybe she's into that"

"BOYS!" I yelled, finally capturing their attention.

"Yes dear?" they both said in unison.

"Haven't you got somewhere else to be?" I suggested.

"I belong right here with you" Fred grinned with a suggestive raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure Ron would love to hear all about this" Harry suggested. The twins considered this for a moment.

"You know what..."

"...we think you're right"

I cringed as they left the room, shouting Ron's name at the top of their lungs.

"Ron's going to kill me" I mumbled, turning to face Harry who had an amused smile on his face.

"What?" I snapped, putting my hands on my hips.

"Were they telling the truth?" he asked, innocently. I bit my lip, refusing to answer his obvious question. Apparently my silence was all he needed and he doubled over with laughter.

"Shut up" I muttered, feeling my face grow hot. "And for your information I didn't have much of a choice with Bill... or George really"

"Of course you didn't" Harry said, checking out the twin's handiwork on the dresser.

"Oh, screw you" I groaned, falling back onto the bed.

"Well, why not? Apparently you've screwed everyone else anyway"

"Harry James Potter! How dare you?" I gasped, sitting up to glare at his grin.

"You know I'm only joking 'Mione" he chuckled, coming to sit beside me. "I know you're not like _that_. But I think Ron's going to need some serious convincing"

"Oh stuff him" I huffed. "It's not his place to breathe down my neck like an over-protective father. What I do is really none of his business; let him think what he wants"

"I'm not sure that's the best way to solve things" Harry pointed out.

"There is no 'best way' to solve things with Ron. Maybe by some miracle a mountain troll might come in and try and bludgeon me to death again" the more I thought about the circumstances surrounding that uniting moment in our first year, the less fond I grew of the memory.

"I could probably organise that, but apologising might just be easier"

"Why is it every time Ron and I fight you either go with him, or if by chance you stay with me, it's to convince me to back down?" I gritted out, I was sick of being second best.

"Is that what you think?" Harry asked in disbelief. "'Mione, I go with Ron because I know his temper and I know you're more likely to forgive me, and I only ask you to back down because I can't stand it when you two fight, albeit I'm getting used to it, I just know I have more of a chance of getting through to you than I do with Ron"

"That's still not fair"

"Probably not, but Ron's not exactly a fair person" I sighed and lay back on the bed again, dragging him with me.

"When do you think he'll grow up?"

"About the same time that Fred and George do"

"Fuck"

"Yep"

I didn't want to leave Harry's room, but I figured, besides worrying Draco, that at the rate rumours were flying around about me within the order, I really didn't need to be locked up in my best friend's room for any longer than necessary. Hell, Ron would probably believe it if a rumour started about Harry and me...twit.

"I'm going to head back to Draco and Blaise" I finally said. "Care to join me?"

"Oh, could I really?" Harry replied sarcastically, making it all too clear that he wasn't going anywhere near Draco if he could help it.

"Fine" I replied, not bothering to hide how unimpressed I was with his hostile attitude towards Draco.

"Arch-nemesis" he reminded me.

"Let go of the past" I shot back.

"He started it"

"By offering to be your friend, and especially with the way Ron is behaving, I'd say you should be regretting not accepting the offer"

"As if"

"Goodbye Harry" I muttered, leaving his room with a small smile.

I walked along the landing, wondering if perhaps Draco had gone back to his own room, or even downstairs? The latter was not very likely. I stopped for a moment as a brief discomforting amount of pain throbbed through my head.

"Thinking about me again?" a voice whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes at the warmth of his breath.

"Don't do that" I scolded, trying to keep the grin off my face.

"Do what?" Draco asked innocently, kissing my shoulder lightly.

"Invade my head and sneak up on me"

"But it's so much fun" he whined. I didn't reply; I just leaned my head back against him and groaned.

"Why so tense love?" he asked, twirling me around so I was facing him.

"Where do I start?" I sighed. "Ron mostly, then Charlie, then everyone else"

"Including me?"

"Most definitely"

"Well then I'm going to have to think of a way to get crossed off this little list of yours" he smirked, scooping me up into his arms.

"Draco, put me down!" I laughed, struggling against him as he carried me down the stairs.

I blushed and hid my head in Draco's chest as we passed a pair of the older order members who I'm sure were sending us strange looks.

"This is embarrassing" I whispered to Draco.

"You won't even remember that we passed them in a minute" he promised, causing my cheeks to burn red.

He entered our room and used his leg to kick the door shut behind us, before dropping me on the bed which was still unmade from a few hours earlier.

It was only when Draco pulled his shirt over his head did a small voice sound from the corner.

"Please" it whispered. "Please stop"

"Blaise...?" Draco growled, clearly annoyed with his best friend for interrupting us. "What are you doing in here?"

"Waiting for you" the raven haired boy answered, standing up from the armchair and walking over to the bed.

"And you thought it appropriate to do so in here? What was wrong with your room?" Draco snapped, sitting down next to me draping an arm across my shoulders.

"For starters Longbottom came back and I don't particularly enjoy spending time alone with him and secondly I didn't expect you two to be back at it so quickly. That's some stamina you've got"

"I'm a Malfoy" Draco said proudly. I hid my face in my hands.

"Yeah yeah man" Blaise waved off, probably used to hearing it. "What took you so long anyway?"

"I was only ten minutes" Draco said, cocking an eyebrow at his best friend.

"You said 'be back in a second', not ten minutes" Blaise complained. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Where'd you go?" I asked him, completely bewildered that he dared venture anywhere in the house by himself.

"To see where you were" he admitted, looking somewhat guiltily.

"You only snuck up on me a few minutes ago" I pointed out. "Where were you the rest of the time?"

"Well... I saw Weasley storm out of the room and I may have just waited outside the door for you..."

"You spied on us" I said bluntly.

"Well... yeah"

"So... did you see...Fred...?" I asked nervously. He nodded.

"I also saw you belt him across the head" he grinned. I was thankful now that I had hit Fred or else Draco probably would have stormed in and done it himself.

"What happened?" Blaise asked eagerly.

"One of the Weasley twins snogged Hermione" Draco said, smirking at my blush.

"My my, you are popular aren't you?" Blaise grinned.

"Shut it, I'm not" I snapped.

"Please, you've got half the order wrapped around your finger. I can even remember the attention you got at the hotel" Blaise laughed.

"No one at the hotel was serious; I was just new and interesting"

"Matthews sure seemed serious" Blaise muttered. Draco's face noticeably darkened.

"He was not" I snorted. "A little too obsessed with winning for his own good though"

"The man forced you to _kiss _him, you wouldn't even leave his side, I still don't know how he managed that either"

"Matthew's didn't. He wouldn't have the brains" I stated, realising that I had never told them the complete truth about that situation.

"I don't understand" Draco said, looking at Blaise to see if he knew what I was talking about.

"That wasn't Matthews, it was Polyjuice Potion" They looked at each other with open mouths for a moment before Blaise asked, "Who was it then?"

"Regulus Black" I answered, both of them gasped.

"It couldn't have been; he was killed before we were born. I remember my father saying that he died a traitor" Draco stated, Blaise nodded to what he said.

"We thought he was dead too, hell, I thought he was Sirius when I first saw him"

"Look, you're wrong" Blaise said simply. "The Dark Lord sent men to kill him. He was killed by five death eaters"

"Voldemort sent men to kill you as well Blaise, but here you are"

"I was lucky; your order members intervened before I was killed"

"Well then maybe those death eaters lied" I said thoughtfully.

"One of the men who killed him was my father, he bragged about it frequently, even years after" Draco added, trying to prove my thoughts wrong.

"Who else killed him?" I asked.

"Mulciber and Avery were there... And I think Snape and Dolohov" Draco said, using his fingers to count off the names.

"It makes perfect sense!" I exclaimed, "He must have gotten away, and Avery being the coward he is would have suggested lying to Voldemort to escape punishment for their failure"

"That's a great theory, but how exactly would he have escaped them? Death Eaters aren't stupid, they plan attacks. Anti-apparating wards would have been up; they would have blocked his Floo network, covered exits. When Voldemort sends his best to kill you, you don't live, especially when it's five against one" the boys sent each other an amused smirk at my 'presumption'.

"Snape" I snapped. "Snape helped him, I don't know how; perhaps he took down the wards, or just didn't put them up in the first place."

"And why on Earth would Snape have helped Black?" they scoffed.

"I don't know why exactly, maybe it was under Dumbledore's orders? Maybe they wanted him alive because he had betrayed Voldemort and was on our side. He may have even been working for the order, I don't know"

"Why would Snape be following Dumbledore's orders?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"You didn't know? He's a double agent... or at least he was, before he killed Dumbledore and betrayed the order" I spat bitterly.

"Snape... Working for you? You've lost it Hermione"

"You don't get it" I sighed. "He was an order member, and he was the one who helped Regulus escape. I just know it"

"You don't have any proof, just these notions in your head" Draco said, "I know you're the smartest witch of our age, and I understand these crazy notions are what kept Potter alive so far, but this just isn't something you are right about. The man killed Dumbledore. He wasn't working for you"

I glared at him and dropped his hand. He had offended me. It was patronizing to be spoken down on so bluntly.

"I have proof" I said, a very Slytherin sneer forming on my face.

"What is it then?" Draco asked, quickly becoming bored with the conversation. He was just too stubborn, and I hoped not to just knock him of his high horse, but to trample him with it as well.

"Snape was at the hotel. Regulus was just assisting him. Probably repayment for when he saved his life all those years back" I snapped, daring the both of them with my eyes to say differently. "Luckily for me the order apprehended them before they could do any real damage. They're locked up all snug in Hogwarts right now, being kept a secret for the time being. Not even the ministry knows they're there"

Draco's eyes bulged and I understood that he cared little that he was wrong, or about the smug smile that was sitting on my face.

"Snape... is alive?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the longer than normal wait for an update, but I was on holiday :D Also I am very aware that in whatever chapter it was I called Hermione by her real name instead of Rosalie, and that I made Bill call his mother 'Molly' instead of 'Mum'. I am aware of these mistakes since EVERYONE has told me and honestly 2 mistakes out of 42 chapters isn't bad (Lets not go into my grammar). People keep suggesting that I change these mistakes, I didn't know you could?

Anyway, Please review :)

xSiriusxstalkerx


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR : - )

It was with my best efforts of persuasion that I had managed to keep Draco from irrationally approaching Bill or Remus and demanding to see our old potions professor. This, I imagined, would not go down well and would certainly not help Draco's cause to be trusted within the order.

"I can't just let the man rot" he mumbled, staring out the window as he twirled a quill against his index finger. I had caught him staring vacantly out of the window a few times now, at one point I had thought of warding it better, just in case he had a sudden urge to jump out of it.

"He's not rotting, he's in Hogwarts. He's not being neglected in any way, apart from his absence of freedom of course" I replied from the bed. I was sitting cross legged in front of Blaise, a chess board between us. I was good from all of Ron's lessons, but unfortunately the Slytherin was much more practised in the game.

"So it doesn't bother either of you that he's being treated liked a common criminal?" Draco growled, snapping the quill between his hands.

Blaise just shrugged, having never hatred, nor liked the man.

"He's not a common criminal, he's the murderer of the greatest wizard of all time, and he deserves a cell in Azkaban if it wasn't so corrupt these days" I snapped angrily. I wasn't sure if I was so upset because Snape was a touchy subject, having killed my beloved headmaster _and _keeping me prisoner for a short period of time, or if I was just grumpy because Draco had just broken one of my favourite quills.

"He's not… he's…" Draco faltered and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do yourself a favour and just drop it" I suggested, returning to the chess board. Blaise wore a smug expression… when had he check-mated me?

"So what's that, nine Blaise, three Hermione?" Blaise laughed, I pouted at him unhappily.

"I'm getting better" I mumbled defensively, he nodded his head in agreement. It was only expected that I would become a little better, after all, that's all Blaise and I had done for the last few days. Ever since Draco had found out about Snape his mind had been been elsewhere, he barely did anything but stare out that stupid window. So needless to say the last few days for Blaise and me and been remarkably dull, it had been a relief when I had found the chess set sitting on Harry's bed. I wondered if he noticed it was missing yet.

"Um, Hermione?" the three of us looked up to find Neville standing awkwardly in the door way, a clenched fist lingering near the door as if he had considered knocking but thought better of it.

"Hi Neville" I smiled, "What's up?" I motioned that he may enter the room, but he merely shook his head, shooting a dark look Draco's way.

"We're about to have an order meeting in the kitchen" he announced, "Bill wants all the order members there"

"We'll be right down" I promised, I didn't miss his worried glance as I said 'we', thankfully Neville decided to leave to the rest of the order to argue whether or not the former Slytherin's could be comfortably classed as 'order members'.

"Well come on" I said to the boys, climbing off of the bed and attempting to smooth down my frumpy white jumper, regards of Mrs Weasley of course. Draco still had a little chuckle every time I wore it, which was all well and good for him, packages containing clothes for both he and Blaise had arrived already, so he was free from wearing his, though, I still felt he should make the occasional appearance in it as to not offend the older woman.

"You don't mind us coming?" Blaise asked with raised eyebrows.

"Not at all, you're fighting alongside us, you may as well hear what they have to say" and it was true, why should they be treated any differently? If they were to fight they needed to know what procedures to follow.

The boys raced to stand in front of me, too eager for their own good. I'm not sure they realised just how boring order meetings could be.

"Alright" I smirked, "Come on then"

They all but pounded down the stairs in front of me like over enthusiastic puppies.

"Please try and behave" I hissed at them before opening the kitchen door. Their attitudes changed dramatically as they strode into the room with an air of importance, as if given the choice, they wouldn't be there.

"No way in hell!" I closed my eyes, preparing for the headache that I knew was going to start.

"Bill, please" I begged. "Don't"

"I will NOT have death eaters sitting in on a meeting"

"EX-DEATH EATERS" I screamed. If there had been any noise in the room before, it was completely gone now. "I am so sick of repeating myself Bill, I thought you were finally getting over it, yet here you are, bitching like a five year old AGAIN"

"Hermione, settle" Draco whispered, I knew he was embarrassed, for someone who supposedly didn't care what anyone here thought of him, he was definitely embarrassed.

"Settle? I don't think it's me that needs to settle" I snapped, crossing my arms and staring directly at Bill.

"'Mione, I swear to god I will wrestle you out of the room if you don't shut up" I opened my mouth and closed it, not quite sure what to say. Harry had some nerve threatening me like that, but at the same time I had no doubt that the-moody-restless-house-bound-boy-who-lived would go through with it. At least no one else had heard.

Stubbornly, I allowed Harry to lead me to the corner of the room and sit me down.

"Now stay down and shut up" he grinned, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"Remember I know more curses than you" I muttered, refusing to meet his eyes.

"And I know even more" Draco added, coming to stand next to me. Harry rolled his eyes at me before walking away to stand by Ron.

"Be nice to him" I scolded. Draco scowled at me.

"So, you'll listen to him, but not your own boyfriend?" he snapped.

"He scares me, you don't" I smirked up at him.

"Don't give me a reason to change that" he growled, I couldn't help but snicker at his grumpy attitude.

"Alright everyone" all chatter died down as Remus stood in front of everyone and held his hands up.

"Why is he holding the meeting when Fang-Weasley is the head of the order?" Blaise whispered to Draco who just shrugged.

"Because we assume it was Dumbledore's wishes that Remus lead the order when he passed, but he can't do it full-time because of his… condition" I whispered quickly. I scowled when Blaise and Draco exchanged a look at the thought of his 'condition'.

The next ten minutes were as dull as every other order meeting, mostly reinforming everybody on what we already knew, or at least, what everyone who took this war seriously already knew… so probably not Lavender.

"Now, I know many of you may have already caught on, but there are…fewer order members than I'd like there to be for this fight" Remus sighed, eyeing the room cautiously.

"Well… who says there has to be a fight?" Lavender piped up, hand in the air like we were still in school and Remus was still our professor.

"Yeah, why can't we just tell everyone to leave before it happens" Parvati added like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't you have some kind of selection process before you let these twits into your order?" Blaise scoffed.

"At the moment you get in if you can keep a secret and aim a wand" I replied honestly.

"And they passed that? Huh, how about that" Draco smirked. Usually I would have given him a playful slap to admonish his dissing of my friends, but… friends was a very loose term concerning them, Lavender especially, and I agreed with him 100%.

"That's not going to work I'm afraid" Remus replied. I admired that man's patience.

"From past experience we know how much of a hassle the shopkeepers in Diagon are, very reluctant to leave their shops unprotected. Not to mention the shoppers" Bill was not as easy going as Remus, the harsh tone in his voice was even obvious to the two nitwits.

"Besides, if all goes well, we could leave this battle with an upper hand, knock a few of them down"

"Capture even more"

Laughter erupted from the room as Fred and George high-fived and grinned broadly back at Remus.

"That's very optimistic of you two, and that outcome would be most ideal" Remus grinned back. "But if we would like an outcome that good, we might like to get back to business"

A murmur of agreement spread throughout the room before quieting down respectfully for Remus. Already the room seemed more cheerful though, god bless Fred and George.

"I am pleased with the turnout of order members that have responded to my owl, but, I'm afraid, it's not enough"

"Not enough? How are you pleased with not enough?" someone asked from the back of the room. It was Charlie and I was doing everything in my power to keep my eyes straight ahead at Remus.

"The order is a volunteer organisation, every time any of you risk your lives for us it is more than we can ask"

"No one should have to die for me, so I am very grateful that any of you have turned up at all" Harry added. He had that faraway look in his eyes again and I knew immediately that he was thinking about Cedric and Sirius.

"We risk our lives for the greater good Harry" I consoled. "If we don't, then it's all over anyway. We either die fighting or die like cowards" he wouldn't listen, I'd said those words a thousand times over and he never really took them in. I almost wanted to scream 'this war doesn't just concern you, you self-absorbed idiot!', but that, so I'd been told, wouldn't help.

"Mood killer" George muttered. I gave him the finger, which I'm sure Molly scowled at. She had no good reason to scowl at me; sure I was aiming rude hand gestures at her son, but on the other hand I was wearing her hideous attempt at a jumper.

"She's right" Remus added, shooting Harry a stern, yet sympathetic look.

"Can we get back to the point?" Draco groaned earning himself a few glares.

"Very well" Bill snapped. "What Remus is trying to say is we would appreciate if all of you could contact your trusted family and friends and _ask_, not demand, that they help win this"

"You're making this sound like the final battle" Ginny said nervously. I noticed she inched a little closer to Harry as she said this, as if he were her protector.

"It is definitely not the final battle, but it is big. The more prepared we are; the better off we will be when the final battle does come around"

At once calls filled the kitchen, people refusing to put their family in danger, others counting off everyone they could think of.

"I can ask a few girls I know" I offered Remus, conveniently leaving out that I had met them at the hotel.

"I would appreciate that greatly Hermione" he smiled, in turn thanking everyone who shouted out ideas.

"What about Snape?"

The room went dead quiet as everyone turned to face Draco.

"What did you say?" I gasped.

"What about Snape?" Draco repeated, louder this time. "He's a skilled duelist, leaving that kind of talent to just rot in Hogwarts is foolish" at these words everyone turned their glares on me for daring to tell the two Slytherin's the whereabouts of their dear professor.

"Out of the question" Kingsley said immediately. "They are criminals."

"People change" Draco snapped back, holding his arms out wide as if he were the perfect example of a changed man. "Wasn't that what Dumbledore was always trying to tell you? That Snape wasn't an evil man?"

"UNTIL HE MURDERED HIM" Oh dear lord, now he had Harry upset.

"I don't think he intended to…" Draco said so quietly now that everyone in the room ceased talking just to hear him. "I think he was protecting me"

"Protecting you?" Ron scoffed. "From what exactly, an old wizard drained of all of his energy?"

"He was drained of energy?" Draco asked, getting off topic.

"What, did you think you were really that good a duelist? He was weakened by a potion you fool" Bill this time.

"I didn't think… I didn't know" Draco stammered.

"Oh so if you had off you mightn't of tried to kill him?" Hestia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't try… I couldn't do it" Draco was getting backed into a corner now.

"We think Snape only killed Dumbledore because Draco couldn't. If the mission had failed Draco would have been killed" Blaise supplied, placing a hand on his best friends shoulder. "He was saving Draco's life"

"HE SHOULD HAVE LET HIM DIE" Harry yelled, kicking over a chair. Ginny tried helplessly to sooth the raging boy.

"Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted that" Blaise said matter-of-factly.

"Don't assume you knew what he wanted" Ron hissed, pointing an accusing finger at Blaise.

"You think Dumbledore wouldn't have offed Snape if it meant Potter lived?" I had to hand it to Blaise, he wasn't intimidated and he wasn't backing down. No one had an answer to his question, Dumbledore was a quirky and ingenious man; no one really knew what he would have done, but he had loved and protected Harry as if he were his own… that much was for certain.

"Now hear Draco out" Blaise ordered. He must have had servants somewhere in that massive home of his, because he was used to speaking with authority, just like Draco.

"In the first wizarding war the Dark Lord sent five men to kill Regulus Black; Avery, Mulciber, Dolohov, my father and Snape. For him to have so many of the Dark Lord's best could only mean he had done something very bad and he was now a traitor.  
"When five top death eaters are sent to kill you, you don't live, but somehow he did. That means he had help  
"Hermione told me that Snape was a double agent. It's possible that Dumbledore ordered him to save Regulus. If he wasn't on the Dark Lord's side then he was against it… he was on your side"

The room was silent as everyone contemplated this. I on the other hand, was furious. He had used my idea, the one he had scoffed at, to persuade everybody.

"How do you know it was Snape that helped him?" Remus asked. His arms folded and a frown on his face… he was really considering this…

"Apparently they were at the hotel working together, why would a traitor work with a death eater, a death eater that I might add, went missing from our ranks years ago"

"Repayment" Bill answered.

"That and they are both outcasts, both sides here think they are working for the other. So it makes sense that they would team up" Remus added, his eyes lighting up with hope. No, this wouldn't do… didn't these people remember that Snape had killed Dumbledore? That Regulus had tried to _rape _me?

"Talk to them, if I'm right they can help with this fight" Draco begged.

"It can't hurt" I heard Remus mutter to Bill who nodded in return.

"You can't be serious" I whispered, just loud enough to gain myself an audience. Harry was looking at me hopefully. "You can't honestly intend to move them here if this 'story' is true"

"They are great duellists Hermione and quite possibly innocent men" Remus defended.

"Yes, they are incredible duellists. So good I'm sure it would be easy to slaughter us in the middle of the night because we so blindly trusted them. They are not good men, let alone innocent!" I yelled. Harry and Ron nodded to what I said and looked at Remus eagerly for his answer.

"We don't know that for sure. Snape helped immensely with both wars and Regulus… He's Sirius's brother" Remus looked at Harry, being the only other person in the room that loved Sirius as dearly as Remus had. His brother was physically a living clone of the man they had lost.

"Sirius was the odd one out from a bad family Remus. He might look like Sirius, but he's not!" Harry's eyes had glazed over for a moment there with a foolish hope of having another father figure, one that might help him forget sometimes that Sirius was gone forever. But my words had brought him back out of his trance and he shook his head sadly.

"No one can replace Sirius" he mumbled.

"But he can help" Draco argued. I glared at him to be quiet.

"Regulus has done enough" I snapped, glaring solely at Bill now, who looked to the ground guiltily.

"But that's two extra people, two fantastic fighters…" Bill muttered.

"Two extra people hey? Do you want to know which two people could have helped? That kid that died while capturing Black and Snape and his brother Justin from Diagon, who now won't have anything to do with the organisation that is responsible for his little brother's death!" I felt a pang of guilt at Harry's words. The boy who had died had been the store keeper's brother? I had spent over an hour in that shop with him and I had never even known he had a brother in the order.

"Harry I know how you must feel…" Bill began.

"You don't have any idea how I feel about this, because if you did, you wouldn't even be considering it right now" Harry hissed.

"Bit melodramatic Potter, especially when we're trying to think of ways to save your bloody arse" Draco sneered.

"Don't" I snapped. "You have no right." His mouth opened and closed as he tried to register that I had turned on him in this argument. "Remember Remus, he tried to use me to get to Harry! That's not exactly screaming good intentions"

"Did they say they were working for the Dark Lord? Were they planning on delivering Harry to him personally to come good with him again?" Blaise asked.

"They… no, they wanted to control Voldemort" I admitted. "But that just means that they are on their own side… men like that are dangerous"

"Maybe they're on their own side, because you won't give them another chance on yours" Draco suggested.

Draco and I stared each other down, oblivious that everyone in the order was watching us, some, I'm sure, were smiling at the prospect of a fight that could break us up.

"Bill and I have decided that this is worth a shot" Remus said carefully, as to not upset me further.

"This is bullshit" Harry hissed, before storming from the room.

"Don't you care what I went through?" I asked in disbelief. They both just stared at the floor, unwilling to meet my eyes.

"Come on 'Mione" It was Ron and he had his hand held out to me, his anger with me put aside for the moment. Draco's eyes had changed from a glare to pleading. He wanted me to back him up, to stay by his side. He didn't want another fight.

I shook my head at him sadly before taking Ron's hand and leaving the room to console Harry.

* * *

A/N: How awful am I? First I don't update for a couple of weeks, then I give you this wee little chapter! Honestly, I've had a few things going on at the moment with work, so I have been writing anytime I get a chance. It just hasn't been a lot lately. I promise to try harder though! So being said, I do apologize for the length of the chapter and the quality if it has turned out poorer than I had thought. Though of course I hope it turned out marvelous!

Please review, reviews fuel me ;)

xSiriusxstalkerx


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE : - )

Days had passed since I had even seen Draco. I would have thought that two people living in the same house were bound to run into each other eventually, even if I was doing all in my power to avoid him.

Are you _really _Hermione?

Perhaps desperation had led me to _occasionally _stalling in the hallway in front of our bedroom, hoping that maybe he'd be ready to apologise, but it seemed he was never in there lately.

I had been spending my nights curled up in Harry's bed, thankful I had his comfort at least. Although if I was being honest with myself I was hoping to drive Draco insane with jealously… insane enough to maybe… storm in and take me back to bed where we could spend an eternity worshiping each other, perhaps?

_Once he had apologised, of course._

And he _would_ apologise. I was not backing down from this. After he practically, perhaps a little unknowingly, betrayed me in that meeting. He caused me humiliation in front of the rest of the order, he used my argument to argue his own points and last but not least, he wanted to bring that rapist bastard into the same house as me!

_Yet you miss him._

It was something I had realised hopelessly. I missed him. I had missed him when I had turned my back on him and he hadn't chased after me. If I had to go another night without his touch I was afraid it might be _me _who went insane.

"A sickle for your thoughts"

I smiled at Oliver as he handed me a tea and sat down on the splintering seat, making it creak threateningly below us. Realising I wasn't going to answer him he tried again.

"I was looking for you for a while" he grinned. "But then I never thought to look at the back of the garden"

"How _did _you find me?"

"Harry told me you come here to think, so I thought I'd come join you"

"You're disturbing my thinking, go away" my tone was soft and he grinned at me, not one to be chased away even if I was being hostile.

"This is a place of thoughts, yes?" I rolled my eyes at his tone, prepared to hear some flawed logic.

"That's right Oliver"

"Well you're here to think and I brought you a tea, which was very _thoughtful_ of me. I have just as much right to be here as you do."

"Can't argue with that" I could. I really could.

"So who sent you out here anyway?" It was most likely that it was Harry, especially since he had given away my location. But that didn't stop me from hoping that maybe, just maybe, Draco had found the decency to be nice to Oliver for just a moment so that he may use him to see how I was.

"No one princess, I thought of you all by myself" he wiggled his chest proudly in front of him.

"You hero you" I replied sarcastically, giving him a push that almost brought the rickety chair crashing to the ground. "And I'm not a princess"

"You're dressed like royalty" he argued, motioning to my dress.

"I'm dressed like a pureblood" I said poshly, flicking my hair dramatically for effect.

"Those purebloods certainly act like their royalty"

"They certainly do" I agreed, thinking back to all the stuck up, nosy, little brats at the hotel.

"Think it would really bring them all down a notch if they were to find out that a muggle-born pulled the wool over their eyes?"

"Oh they'd probably complain to the ministry. Try and have me arrested or something ridiculous like that" I laughed, taking a sip of my tea and spitting it back into the cup before I could think of my manners.

"It was hot half an hour ago, when I was bloody looking for you" Oliver laughed, taking the cup from me and tipping it into the garden.

"You play Quidditch for crying out loud! You're meant to be good at spotting things. Harry found me and he has to wear glasses to aid his vision!"

"I, dear Hermione, am a _Keeper_. That means the only ball I have to look out for is the one the size of Malfoy's head. Harry is a _seeker_; he's trained to keep an eye out for impossibly small things, like Malfoy's-"

"Shut it!" I hissed, unable to help the girlish giggles escape my mouth at what he was implying. If I wasn't angry with Draco, I would have defended him, because he was very much gifted in that region. As it were he was a selfish git right now and I found ridiculing him to be quite enjoyable.

"Aw come on Hermione" he pressured, raising a knowing eyebrow at me.

"I am not talking penis size with you" I laughed, blushing when I thought back to _his_, very much forbidden, regions.

"Is princess all embarrassed?" he teased, poking me when I avoided eye contact.

"Of course not" he grinned when my voice was more high pitched than I would have liked it to be. "Oh, shut up…"

"I see, you've been feuding with Malfoy for several days now and so you're needs have been left neglected"

"My needs…?" I scoffed.

"Yeah, you know, the need to be stuck real good"

"OLIVER!" my face burned beetroot red as he doubled over in laughter.

"That's a barbaric think to say" I scolded, biting my lip so I didn't join in his laughter.

"Oh get off your high horse princess, you know it's true! You're surrounded by all these attractive men that are practically falling on top of you and now your sweetheart won't put out. I sympathize, really I do. But you're not going to get any from me"

"Oh is that right?" Oliver had the best, if not dirtiest, ways of making me laugh when I felt so helpless.

"I'm afraid so. You broke up with my penis when you broke up with me" I resisted the urge to slap a hand over his mouth every time he said that word, just in case someone was listening. It wouldn't do for me to act like a child.

"But I'm sure Bill or Charlie would be willing to share the love. They're both bouncing on the falls of their feet for you, so I here"

"Oh don't rub it in" I moaned, burying my head into his arm.

"No, no. I am very interested in the Charlie story that happened before me!" Oliver was enjoying my misery too much.

"You're mean" I said childishly, swinging a blind slap at his chest. "And for your information everyone that liked me, now hates me"

"I don't hate you" he pointed out, shaking me off his arm so that he could wrap it around my shoulders. "And I liked you very much… once"

"Not anymore?" I teased.

"Nah, you're a bloody nuisance now. Pain in me arse"

"Screw you" I muttered, closing my eyes so I could pretend we weren't at Grimmauld.

"Remember the last game of mine you came to watch?" Oliver sighed, reminiscing as a new resort to cheer me up no doubt.

"You mean the game you lost miserably?"

"Thanks for that" he grumbled, giving me a disapproving nudge. The slight movement was the final bit the chair needed and the wooden slates snapped beneath us, sending our backsides through the chair.

This however seemed to do the trick at cheering me up and we became breathless with laughter as we climbed out of the steel border of the broken chair.

"My arse is covered in splinters!" Oliver wailed, bursting into another fit of hysterics.

"Your arse is? You're wearing trousers. All I had is my princess dress to protect me" I moaned, gingerly touching the tiny pieces of wood that were embedded into my backside.

"Want me to take a look?" Oliver offered with a sly smile.

"When you broke up with me, you broke up with my butt too" I laughed, mimicking him.

"Oh come on, it'll look like a porcupine at best" he teased, earning him a smack on the backside that made him yelp.

"Nasty little witch" he mumbled, adding in a few other colourful words.

I raised my hand threatening, making him back up real quick, almost stumbling in his hurry to get away from my hand.

"Oh come on Oliver, you ride brooms for a job. I thought you'd be used to a few splinters" I teased, earning myself a glare.

"Nimbus's don't have splinters!"

"But those Nimbus's that you guys were playing on the other day looked a little worse for wear…"

"They were comets and cleansweeps!"

"Oh my mistake, they're all the same thing to me" I giggled.

"They're all just….the same thing? Did we not date? Did you have your eyes shut through every game you ever watched? A comet certainly couldn't have manoeuvred like I did!" Oliver yelled, running a hand through his hair to calm himself down.

"Oh that was the broomstick? I thought it was you controlling it…" I replied dumbly, trying my absolute hardest not to smile. In all honesty, I could name the brand, model and year of every broomstick on the market and discontinued. This wasn't because I was Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's know-it-all. In fact Quidditch was something I would be quite happy not to know anything about, it was all rather dull. As it were I dated the keeper of the Gryffindor team in my seventh year, I then dated a famous Quidditch player for two years after Hogwarts and last but not least I was now dating the former seeker to the Slytherin team. Not to mention Harry, my best friend, had been a Quidditch player himself. Through all of these men I had not just picked up a few things about the game, but every bloody thing there was to know.

"It was me! But I need a broomstick capable of maneuvering the way I want it to!" Oliver was ready to go bald he was so tense.

"Oliver, I get it" I laughed, ruffling his hair playfully.

"You can't ever do that again" he whined, holding a thankful hand to his forehead.

"If you couldn't handle that then for the love of god don't talk to Parvati. The only thing she understands about Quidditch is 'the little gold ball is pretty'"

"I think I'm going to be sick" Oliver gasped. "How could anyone not know about the most famous wizarding sport?"

"It's cuter to play dumb?" I suggested as I thought back to all the times at school Parvati and Lavender had won boy's attention by acting oblivious, whether in class or at the Quidditch pitch.

"It is certainly not _cute_" Oliver hissed. "Cute would be a girl who could name every ball and what it's used for. Sexy would be a girl who could actually play the game!" I stuck my bottom lip out when he said this. He cursed.

"Except you of course, love" he tried lamely.

"That's alright. I think keepers are cute, but seekers… they are to die for" a smirk graced my mouth as his eyes widened in panic.

"But… they don't do anything until they see the snitch…"

"They win the game" I argued.

"They _finish _the game. It's up to the keeper to make sure the other team isn't scoring or we could very much lose!"

"Oh you know who else is sexy? Beaters"

"You have to be kidding me…"

"Not at all, they put themselves in harm's way to keep the rest of the team safe" and my favourite beaters were two red headed perverts that had bodies to match their egos.

"Once upon a time you thought the keeper was the best" he replied arrogantly.

"Once upon a time I was dating a keeper, now I'm dating a seeker, and my, has it changed my view" Oliver breathed out in relief as we started walking back to the house.

"You're biased!" he exclaimed happily.

"So what if I am" I smiled.

"Well I thought since you and your boy are fightin' you'd hate seekers at the moment?"

I sighed and stopped walking, suddenly remembering why I had been hiding in the garden in the first place.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean… I was just joking" Oliver apologised, swearing under his breath at his stupidity.

"It's ok. You know he hasn't tried to find me since the meeting?"

"Do you blame him? I found you and now I have to beg Mrs Weasley to pull splinters out of my backside"

"He deserves that" I grumbled.

"He probably does now, but in a few days this will all be resolved. You're mush around him" he laughed, pinching my cheek.

"I am not!" I snapped.

"Please, you'd follow him off the side of a cliff"

"So what if I would? It's called love, Oliver"

"So you think you're going to marry this guy?" Oliver asked politely. My cheeks blushed.

"Well… I don't know… maybe someday" I whispered. He gave me a knowing look and I put my strong façade back on.

"If I don't kill him first" I said sternly, daring him to argue.

"Oh definitely" Oliver said in a bored tone.

As we entered we were taken aback to find it completely empty for the first time since the whole order had arrived.

"Am I missing something?" Oliver asked, checking under the table _just in case. _"Were they ambushed while we were outside?"

"I'm sure everyone's probably in the living room"

Following my words of wisdom we left the kitchen and entered the deserted living room, the first thing I noticed was that the fireplace was unlit.

"Someone's using the floo" I pointed out smugly.

"No fair" Oliver complained. "I wouldn't have minded stepping out for a while"

We left the living room then, preparing to go and see if Harry or anyone else was still in the house when we heard voices drifting down the hall. Trying to beat the other up the hallway we stopped in front of the study.

"I don't think transporting them in the dark is going to solve anything" it was Remus and he sounded agitated.

"Just as a precaution"

"Bill, leave 'precautions' to aurors. If anything transporting them at night could supply them with a perfect getaway" At least Kingsley didn't trust them. Then again Kingsley didn't exactly trust anyone who had a dark mark.

"They're not going to be a problem. I'll talk to Professor Snape first, then we'll work from there" So that's where Draco was hiding.

What continued from there was a doubtful snort by Kingsley and Bill followed by an argument, started by Blaise, that Snape wasn't a 'professor' anymore but a 'mister'.

Before I could stop it Oliver's arm had reached up and knocked on the wooden door, halting the argument within.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him. He just shrugged apologetically before turning to face Remus who had answered the knock.

"Yes?"

I could feel those silver orbs on me, waiting for me to say something to Remus, but I refused to meet anyone's eyes.

"Do you have any idea where everyone is?" Oliver asked, glancing into the study to see who was holed up in there.

"I believe a fair few are out visiting family and friends to see who else can help us. The rest are upstairs I think"

"Cheers" Oliver smiled, rubbing his arm awkwardly when no one else said anything.

"We'll be getting out of your way then" I said bitterly. "I'm sure it's hard word trying to transport murderers"

I grabbed Oliver's arm and we turned and quickly walked away from the study, not even stopping when Blaise called out my name.

We stopped outside of Harry's bedroom, seeming mine was no longer an option. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I tried to wipe them away before Oliver noticed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, wiping a tear I'd missed away with his thumb.

"I'm… I… Blaise called out for me…" I said weakly, trying to stop my bottom lip from trembling.

"Ah, Blaise did but Draco didn't. Am I close?"

"Does he really want so little to do with me?"

"I'm sure it's not like that" Oliver soothed, pulling me into a hug.

"Shut up, you're _my _friend, you defend me and insult him when I'm sad" I mumbled into his chest.

"In that case, do you want me to kick his arse?"

"Yes" I sobbed against him.

"Oh shit, really? I was only joking" Oliver grinned, running a soothing hand through my hair.

"Ask Harry for help if you like. He's been looking for a good reason to beat Draco in a fight"

"Nah, I'd rather Fred and George. Beaters see. I hear they're brave"

We looked up startled as Harry's bedroom door swung open and there stood the occupant himself, clothes wrinkled and eyes half drooped. Really I should have expected him to be home, since he wasn't allowed out without special cause.

"Is she ok?" he asked Oliver in a panic. I was crying, something he wasn't used to.

"What did you do?"

"I was cheering her up" Oliver said, holding up his hands defensively.

Harry raised a doubtful eyebrow.

"It's Draco" I sniffed.

Harry's eyes turned sympathetic and he pulled me into a hug. "Do you want me to kick his arse?"

"That's what I said" Oliver piped up happily.

"And I said yes" I mumbled against Harry's chest.

"Well, I'll have to organise something then" he whispered to me. "Come on, tell me why we hate him today"

Oliver stood in the doorway awkwardly for a moment, not actually having been invited into the room.

"You can come in" I laughed.

He shook his head politely. "Nah, I still have to find someone to take a look at splinters. She's all yours Harry" I giggled as he walked away with an awkward trot.

Harry looked from Wood's retreating figure to me with a confused look. "Splinters…?"

"Mm, yeah… that reminds me actually" I laughed nervously. "I need you to push the limits of our friendship for me and do me a massive favour"

Harry's eyes glanced down to my backside where my hands were lightly touching. "Frankly… I'm scared"

"Don't be, don't be" I soothed. "It's just… when Oliver and I were sitting outside the seat kind of… broke"

I scowled as Harry looked back down to my backside aside as if suspecting that I was rubbing it because my weight had broken the chair.

"It broke when _Oliver_ sat down" I blurted, feeling rather unattractive in that moment.

"Obviously" Harry said quickly. He cleared his throat awkwardly before asking, "That favour?"

I bit my bottom lip nervously before bunching my dress up around my hips.

Harry's eyes widened and he quickly turned his back on me. He was fine with seeing me naked, but when I was undressing _for him_ that, I'm sure, terrified him. "Hermione, I know you are upset with Malfoy, but I really think this is pushing your relationship with him and _me_ too far"

"Oh get over yourself" I derided. "Would you please just look"

Harry cautiously turned back around just as I turned my back to him and pulled down my panties.

"Oh! Eww…"

"HARRY!"

"Alright sorry, sorry"

"Can you help me?"

"Hmm, I do this, you owe me"

"Owe you what? And for the hundredth time, I am _not _breaking up with Draco"

"I want to go outside. Convince Remus to let me go on the mission with whoever else he wants, I just need to leave this place" I eyed him thoughtfully, realising that it wouldn't be an easy task, but hell, Remus owed me for this Regulus shit and I really wanted the splinters out of my arse.

"Deal"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, been a little while! Haven't had much of a chance to update, been working like crazy! This was just a fun little chapter I wanted to write, did you like?

Next chapter is already done, so I'll update in a couple of days to make up for the last few weeks of nothing.

Love you all,

xSiriusxstalkerx


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER FORTY-SIX : - )

It was early morning, too early for the sun to have risen yet. I was sitting on the window sill with heavy eyes, hoping the cool night air might help to wake me up. Unfortunately the only thing it seemed to be doing was ensuring a painful fall when sleep got the best of me.

Up until half an hour ago I had been happily snuggled in bed, oblivious to anything but the inside of my eyelids, that was until the nightmares started…

These weren't my nightmares though. Every now and again Harry was plagued with bad dreams so severe that his body broke out into a cold sweat and he started screaming. Sometimes, if it was important, Harry could remember exactly what he had been dreaming about, other times though, he woke up none the wiser, the only give away being the pool of sweat he lay in. Thankfully this time Harry wasn't screaming. Still the thrashing and moaning of incoherent words was enough to wake me up, and the sweat enough to make me get out of bed.

By now I had learned to let Harry ride out the nightmare, as much as I hated to see him in the state he was. Not once, but twice in the past my face had been on the receiving end of his fist as he desperately fought against whatever demons plagued his mind. I didn't mind the pain or even the bruise he had left on those circumstances, but the guilt he had felt had led to him not speaking to me for weeks on end.

"Come on Harry" I groaned, mentally urging him to hurry up and finish the bad dream so that I could get back to bed. Selfish, I know. But sitting up, half-awake in the early hours of the morning was something that grew very boring very quickly.

I was bothered the most though, at times like this, when my mind wasn't focused, my thoughts strayed to slipping into _my _bed with Draco and snuggling up to him under the warmth of the covers. This of course couldn't and wouldn't happen until I received an apology from the stubborn bastard. Being said though, I did miss the sound of his heartbeat as I lay my head against his hard chest; I missed how his hand would find mine, even as he slept.

It seemed when I was separated from him I could think of a million things I missed that I would have never noticed before.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" I snapped at the darkness. I didn't bother trying to lower the volume of my voice as secretly I was hoping Harry might startle awake, even though I knew he needed the sleep.

I stopped moving and watched as Harry's breathing picked up and his hands clenched the sheets. This was common for him to do; the trick was trying to determine whether it was just a nightmare, or if he was entering Voldemort's mind unwillingly. In this circumstance his body language was calm enough to suggest it was just a nightmare, so I didn't have to risk my jaw by waking him.

All the same, watching Harry suffer like this was too much to bear.

I walked over to the bed and swiped my pillow from next to him before he could toss and turn on to it and with a worried glance at him, I left the room.

I crept along the hallway and down the stairs, cringing every time a step creaked loudly, echoing around the ancient house.

I entered the living room slowly; peering around the door to make sure no one was inside before slipping in and throwing my pillow onto the couch and swiftly flopping down on top of it.

The fire had burnt low, giving the room a subtle glow that made it cosy, easy to fall asleep in.

Although trying to relax I couldn't help but feel a little angry that I had been forced to sleep on the couch. I wasn't angry with Harry of course, he couldn't help that his dreams betrayed him, I was once again angry with my beloved Slytherin. If anything he should have been kicked out of our bedroom and forced to sleep on the aging couch, it was he who was at fault after all.

"Hermione, what are you doing down here?"

The unexpected voice nearly made me jump out of my skin. I snapped my head in the direction of the silent intruder.

"Blaise" I breathed thankfully.

"Sorry to startle you" he apologised, taking a seat on an armchair. I eyed him now, not pleased that he was making the effort to get comfortable.

"What are you doing up at this time?" I questioned, pointing to the clock as if he hadn't realised what time it was.

"I was thirsty. What about you?"

"Harry was snoring" It was a bad lie, but I was not willingly giving them a reason to pick on Harry for having bad dreams.

"Why not go to your bed then?" he asked casually.

"You know why" I snapped, laying back down on my pillow so I didn't have to look at him.

"I'm not sure I do" his voice was harsh and laced with sarcasm. "Because I _think _you're sleeping out here because you're mad at Draco over what happened the other day. But I must be wrong, because that would be pathetic"

"How dare you!" I snapped, suddenly wide awake as anger surged through me. "He mocked my ideas, and then he used them to convince my friends to bring those _monsters _here!"

"Exactly, he used _your _idea. You spill all these thoughts that these two men were actually good. I can understand why Draco thought you wouldn't have a problem with suggesting they come here. Your reaction was unpredictable, I suppose Potter must influence your thoughts when he's around too" friendship was an amazing thing. Although I had not offended or upset Blaise personally, the bitterness in his voice would suggest that I had.

Bitterness… He was bitter. Blaise was _bitter. _ If Blaise was bitter with me that meant that I must have upset Draco in some way. I felt sadistic in a way that this made me want to shout out in joy, just to know that he was affected by this fight in any way made my heart leap. I had thought he hadn't cared.

"I said they _were_ good men. But if they were, years of a harsh life has killed every ounce of kindness left"

"You can't know that for sure" he scoffed.

"They held me captive at the hotel Blaise" I glared daggers through him as he rolled his eyes.

"For a number of days at the most, they didn't even hurt you!"

I kept my eyes locked firmly on the dying flames in the fireplace, refusing to meet his eyes. The only sound in the room was the occasional popping coming from the fireplace and ragged breathing as Blaise fought to keep his temper in check.

"No, I guess they didn't" I didn't want to talk about what had happened at the hotel. The idea of telling anybody that Regulus black had nearly raped me made my cheeks burn red with humiliation. I had escaped rape twice in the last month. The odds that it would even be attempted that often in that amount of time was practically one in a million and it made me feel weak. I had dealt with feeling inferior my whole life. When I was young I had been a far cry from pretty, so I had made myself book smart instead, then I had gone to Hogwarts where even my brains had not been enough for the pigheaded Slytherin's who judged my blood. Now I felt pathetic because of my gender? That just wasn't right.

"Please leave now"

Blaise made a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat before pushing himself out of the armchair and storming towards the door. I waited for him to leave completely so that I could lie back down on the couch and force myself to sleep before I could mull on this fight. Unfortunately Blaise stopped a foot from the door and whirled back around, nostrils flaring to an alarmingly large size.

"You're making him miserable" he hissed, pointing at the door as if that clearly defined who 'he' was.

"I'm making _him_ miserable?" I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Yes. He thought he was doing the right thing supporting your idea and then you shut him down and stormed out of the room"

"Well maybe he should ask me before he runs my idea past _everyone_"

"I don't see the issue!" he yelled. I shushed him and looked up the roof, hoping to hear no signs of life.

"Do you want to wake everyone up or something?" I scolded. "And you wouldn't see the issue. You Slytherins are all as blind as each other"

"That's not a reason Hermione" I was sure he was grinding all of the enamel off of his teeth.

"I never promised to give you one" I sniffed, folding my arms stubbornly.

"He misses you. Do you get that? Can you just make up with him so he can be normal again?"

"What about me? Why does this all have to be about him?" I snapped, coming to stand right in front of him. Of course my height made me less intimidating then I would have liked. "You can tell him that we will make up when he comes to _me_, on hands and knees and apologises profusely"

"You're being childish" he said scornfully.

"_I'm _being childish? Draco couldn't even come and talk to me himself, he sent you to do it"

"He didn't send me actually-"

"Then why I are you butting in where you're not wanted?" it was a harsh thing to say considering he was trying to aid my relationship with Draco, but it bugged me that he had to tell me that I was in the wrong.

"I'm 'butting in' because you're both too stubborn to help yourselves. At the rate you're going you're going to break up"

"Shut up" I snapped, he had no right to tell me what would and wouldn't happen in my life.

"Hermione I'm serious. He's too thick-headed, so you have to try"

"Just get out Blaise" it was Harry and Ron all over again. I needed someone to be on _my _side for once.

"No, just listen to me-"

"Why? So you can tell me how wrong I am? Or how I'm a crap girlfriend?" my voice had become a little higher as my throat burned painfully with the threat of my emotions.

"You know it's not like that" he was a little gentler when he spoke, having heard the change of tone in my voice.

"Please Blaise. I'm tired, just go" my eyes were burning now as I tried my hardest not to let any tears fall. I tried to swallow my feelings and forget how alone I felt.

"No" I pinched the bridge of my nose at the determined note in his voice.

"Fine"

I turned back to the couch and swiped my pillow off of it, before turning and leaving the room, pushing past Blaise who had tried to block my way.

"I'm sorry if I upset you" he persisted, chasing me up the stairs.

"Go back to bed Blaise" I growled, annoyed that I had to tiptoe when I really felt like stomping angrily.

"Hermione, please" his voice sounded panicked as he realised that the fight might be ending with the whole situation worse off than when he had started.

"Go be a good friend to Draco and _leave me alone_"

I threw open Harry's bedroom door, preparing myself to turn around and slam it before Blaise could block it, but was startled to find Harry sitting up in bed, awake.

"Her…Hermione" he rasped out.

He was drenched in sweat and his breathing was far too heavy for someone who had just been sleeping. The boy looked like he had just run a marathon! But it was his eyes that were scaring me… the wide panicked look that I'd seen many times before.

"What did you see?" I said quickly, rushing to his side and brushing his sweat soaked hair away from his scar and brushing my thumb over it. From the way he was cringing I assumed it was still stinging.

"What's happening?" Blaise hadn't left like I had told him too.

"Nothing" I lied, hoping he might take a hint and leave.

"Just look at him, he's covered in sweat" Blaise argued.

"Enough" I snapped, leaving Harry's side and rounding back on Blaise. "Get out"

"But what's- Ouch!" I pushed him again against his chest, forcing him a couple of steps backwards. "Knock it off!"

"Not everything is your business, despite what you think" I hissed, pushing him hard enough to make him stumble back and catch himself on the door frame. His eyes widened and he quickly jumped back as I swung the door closed, locking him out. Shame really, I had been hoping to slam some of his fingers in the door.

"Hermione…" Harry was breaking down into sobs. He usually woke up traumatised from Voldemort's mind, which I was now sure he had been in.

I shushed him gently and climbed onto the bed with him, allowing him to snuggle up against me.

"What happened?" I whispered fearfully once he had settled down a little.

"Voldemort has changed his plans" he said back glumly.

"How urgent is it?"

"He's moved the date of attack forward now that he knows Malfoy is with us"

"That's bad" I cringed, we were barely organised as it was, "How soon?"

"Six days"

"Six...days" I gulped. "OK, we can manage… it's just six days less than we had…"

"Not six days off the original date, I mean he's attacking _in _six days" my breathing hitched painfully in my throat as he said this.

"Oh god" I was trying to calm myself down, but how could I? A group of people that I loved like family were about to go up against the cruelest of wizards completely unprepared. Voldemort wanted a massacre and that was what he was going to get.

"It's OK" Harry soothed, pulling me up so I could lay next to him.

"No, it's really not" I sobbed, burying my head into his chest.

"We'll tell Remus first thing and he'll have a plan, he always does" he confident façade was ruined by the slight quaver in his voice.

"Will _he_ be there?" names were not needed; the fear in my voice was more than enough for Harry to know exactly who I meant.

"No, the coward is letting his men do all the work" I felt Harry's relief had been misplaced with the bitterness he was feeling.

"Then… you shouldn't go" it was almost laughable to think that Harry wouldn't argue it.

"What on Earth on are you talking about?" he scowled.

"You're kept here to keep you safe… to throw you in the middle of a battle would be to contradict that. Besides, Voldemort isn't even going to be there, you're too important in this war to be fighting in minor battles"

"I know you're scared" he said patiently. "But Remus made it very clear just how few people we have fighting with us. Every extra person counts"

I dropped the matter, knowing no good would come from pushing it. Harry had made up his mind. That was that.

"You have to promise me that you'll be OK then" I whispered to him. "Because if something happens to you I'm swapping sides"

His laughter was beautiful in the moment. I felt so hopeless that it brought hope to me to hear his familiar deep rumble.

"Nothing will happen to me"

"Good" I sighed. My eyes felt heavy with sleep again, so I allowed Harry to hold me close until all thoughts of war, of Draco and of Blaise had faded to the back of my mind to be replaced by the merciful darkness of sleep.

: - )

Remus hadn't said anything in minutes.

Harry and I looked at each other nervously, concerned that he was angry with us for not telling him the moment we had found out. Or worse yet… that he didn't know what to do.

"What do we do?" Harry finally asked, unable to wait anymore.

Bill let out a deep breath behind us and leaned against the wall. "It's not enough time"

"Don't say that" I whispered, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"We should have told you last night" Harry admitted guiltily.

Bill shook his head sympathetically, "Last night, now. It makes no difference, he could have said ten days and we wouldn't have been ready. We thought it was in a month"

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked hopefully.

"Warn the shopkeepers like we planned to. But gods help them if they don't listen"

"No" we all looked hopefully at Remus. "Everything stays as planned"

"But… Remus, they'll slaughter us!" Bill argued.

My heart hammered painfully in my chest to hear someone else say that death was inevitable.

"All of them won't listen to us" Remus said calmly. "We can't leave them to die"

"We can't die because of them either!" it was obvious that sharing his leadership roles with Remus frustrated Bill to no end. Remus was too forgiving, too compassionate. This didn't make Bill a bad person, he still shared these traits, but he chose to take the logical decision, even if it wasn't always the human thing to do. After all, his entire family was part of this order, and he protected his own.

"We can do this" Remus was confident, and it settled my mind to know this. The last thing I wanted to be doing was rushing into battle made on a hesitant decision.

"In six days?" Bill scoffed.

"Yes, in six days. We've been planning this whole time, now we just have to bring it all into action" he sounded inspired, and I was hopeful that he had thought of a plan. "These six days are a blessing. Harry could have found out too late, but instead he bought us six days" Harry blushed at the near compliment.

We all looked up as there was a rap at the door.

"Come in" Remus called out.

I looked away the moment I saw the brilliant platinum hair. My fight with Blaise still stung painfully and I was hurt more than ever right now.

"Good morning" his voice was angelic and sent goose bumps up me. It had been days since I had heard him speak.

"What's going on?" I resisted the childish sneer that wanted to come up on my face when Blaise spoke.

"There's been a development" Bill's tone was severe, letting them know immediately that this 'development' was not good.

"What's happened?" I looked up just as Draco cast a worried glance my way, as if concerned that there may have been a problem with me.

"The attack has been moved forward" Remus stated, watching them curiously for their response.

The boys stared back at him, mouths opening and closing like goldfish before finally Draco managed to blurt out "I don't understand, we've…?"

"We've done nothing. Voldemort has changed the attack date" Bill spat the word 'nothing', glancing at Remus as he did so.

"How on Earth do you know that?" Draco scoffed.

"Harry" I whispered quietly.

"What? Hermione what did you say?" Draco sounded overjoyed that it was actually me who had responded. He moved forward as if to touch my arm but I recoiled from him and moved closer to Harry, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Hermione…" he whispered, his tone had dropped. I had hurt him.

"Um… Lupin, how do you know?" Blaise said quickly, trying to distract his best friend.

"Harry told us just now" I think Bill was annoying them on purpose.

"How the bloody hell does Potter know?" Blaise snapped impatiently.

"It's not easy to explain" Remus begun, eyeing Harry for his permission to tell them. "Harry dreamt that Voldemort had changed his mind"

Harry clenched his jaw at the two disbelieving snorts of laughter. I squeezed his hand and smiled at him, what did it matter what they thought?

Remus allowed them to get the laughter out of their systems before continuing. "Harry has a connection with Voldemort's mind that we can't exactly explain. All we know is that night when Voldemort tried to kill him as an infant he gave him that scar, which has acted as the connection."

"You're serious?" Blaise asked with wide eyes. "This is a joke, surely."

"Remember last night" I said, glaring at him. He had even made a comment, how could he be so daft?

"Last night?" Draco butted in, looking between us in confusion. He was ignored.

"Well how is that to say what he saw was right?" Blaise argued.

"Harry is the reason my father is alive," Bill said bluntly. "He has always been right in the past" I gasped as Harry squeezed my hand painfully. I looked at him to see his eyes glassy. Oh Bill you moron… Sirius… Harry had been wrong about Sirius, and it had killed him in the end.

"That's enough" I interrupted. "If they don't want to believe us that is fine. But we have more pressing matters to attend to"

"Of course" Bill mumbled, noticing Harry's change in attitude.

"Remus, we need to take action now" Remus nodded at me.

"Alright, Hermione, since you're so eager, you can take three other people and go to Diagon Alley to warn the shop keepers. I am not expecting you to get everyone, but try to convince as many as you can, it'll make our job on the day much easier"

"I can take anyone?" I asked eagerly, giving Harry's hand another squeeze.

"Anyone you want" he confirmed.

"No, she can't!" Draco yelled, "She can't take anyone she wants because you're going to find someone else to do this"

"Draco shut up" I hissed. He shook his head angrily.

"Don't you get it? My father lost his chance at killing her, he will do anything in his power to fix that" Draco's hands were shaking as he leaned against the desk.

"Your father probably thinks I'm dead" I argued. "I should be fine"

"Should be isn't good enough"

"Should be is the best anyone has anymore!" I yelled. "There is nothing to say everyone will walk out their door and make it home these days. It's never going to be safe until Voldemort is dead. Remus, I'll be fine, you know me"

Remus looked at the both of us in consideration, both of our eyes pleading.

"Go, Hermione. You'll do fine" I smiled thankfully at him while Draco groaned.

"I'm sorry Draco, but we have six days. Everybody has to do their share, and I'm not going to reject anyone offering to help" Remus apologised. "Besides, that means our plan has to be brought in sooner than expected, so we have a lot of work to get done" Draco nodded, not daring to say a word lest it be spiteful.

"We'll be going then" I excused, backing Harry out of the room with me before Draco could come up with another argument.

As I closed the door I heard Draco's voice.

"Gods, keep her safe"

* * *

A/N: It's hard not to have them talking, so I try to sneak a little Draco in the chapters! Don't worry either, soon they won't even remember that they had been fighting!

Reviews are always appreciated. They really do motivate me to write :)

xSiriusxstalkerx


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN : - )

A sigh escaped my mouth at the usual hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley. It was loud, people rudely shoved into me as they hurried to their next destination, and frankly the place smelt of the worst potion ingredients. But it felt like home. This had been the first wizarding place I had ever been, and the sense of familiarity I felt made it very dear to my heart.

"Oh thank you lord" I could tell Harry felt the same. In fact, I was getting worried he might get down on the ground and kiss it.

"Remember, we're here for a reason" even though I was serious I couldn't help but smile back as he beamed at me.

Remus and Bill were going to be angry when they discovered that I had taken Harry. I knew when Remus had promised me anyone that his thoughts had been occupied and he hadn't picked up on the sly note to my question. Still, I had made Harry a promise and now here he was. Along with Harry I had brought Ron. This was not my choice, but Harry's, who thought having the golden trio running around like old times might smooth things over between Ron and I. A laughable idea really, didn't he understand that Ron and I loved each other dearly, but were just too different to get along all the time?

Thankfully I had come up with a plan to split up. Harry and Ron would go one way, and Oliver and I would go the other. Yes, Oliver.

Harry had seemed to think he was an unusual choice for the job, especially since the only time he could be serious was during Quidditch. I on the other hand, thought he was the perfect person. He was persuasive, friendly, very likable, gorgeous to look at, and if none of those traits won anybody over, he was a famous Quidditch player. Harry Potter and Oliver Wood, two wizarding celebrities visiting the shops of Diagon Alley, it would be a dream come true for some of the shopkeepers, until we told them the occasion of the visit, of course.

"What's the plan?" Oliver asked, glancing over my head towards what I'm sure was 'Quality Quidditch Supplies'. Harry and Ron, on the other hand, were looking quite eagerly in the other direction.

"Oliver and I will cover this end" I said, jabbing a finger in the general direction of the Leaky Cauldron. "And you two can cover that end. When we're done we'll meet back here" I barely received a nod from the two boys as they walked, trance-like, in the direction I was pointing.

Oliver grabbed my hand and dragged me at almost a running pace until we were standing in front of 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'.

"First stop" he announced happily.

"You're eager" I laughed. I had a growing suspicion that Oliver was actually eager to get to his Quidditch shop as fast as possible.

"I take these sorts of things _very _seriously" he lied, grinning at me.

My undoubtedly clever retort was suddenly lost as screaming filled the dress shop. Within seconds I had whipped out my wand, expecting the worst.

"IT'S OLIVER WOOD!"

"Oh my god, it's really him!"

"Can you sign this for me?"

"Can I get a photo with you?"

"I can't believe this!"

My head panged with pain as the squealing grew to an unbearable volume and I had to shove my fingers into my ears just to think clearly. Oliver was in the middle of a sea of girls, some wearing fancy dresses that they were clearly trying to show off to him, others scrounging in their bags for a quill and some parchment for him to sign.

"Oliver!" I shouted over the crowd of excited girls. "Need some help?"

He shook his head at me and flashed a particularly attractive blonde one of his best smiles. I couldn't help but feel the smallest pang of ex-girlfriend jealously. These tramps didn't even know that he used to reserve that smile just for me.

"Ok, enough!" I shouted as I fought my way through the crowd of horny females, before pinching Oliver's arm until he unwillingly followed me. Unfortunately the crowd was determined to follow him it seemed… perhaps if I walked him off of a cliff…?

"Girls… Girls behave!" Oh thank goodness, Madam Malkin.

"But that's Oliver Wood!" one girl complained, fanning herself as she eyed Oliver with appreciation.

"I know very well who it is, and I will not have you all trampling him the moment he walks in the door!" A chorus of disappointed sighs went through the crowd. "Now go back to your shopping"

"Thank you" I breathed in relief. I had an urge to kiss the older woman, just for making the mob of brainless twits go away.

"What brings you here Mr Wood?" she smiled sweetly. I almost wanted to vomit. "Some new dress robes? You're always winning awards!"

"No, noting to today" he grinned, sending her a wink when her face fell. "In fact, today I'm here on business"

"What business would a Quidditch Player have to discuss with an old robe-maker like me?" she scoffed, ushering the two of us towards the back of the store where we couldn't be overheard.

"Death eaters" I interrupted. I needed to get to the point before Oliver could flirt with the older witch any more than he already had.

Her face dropped completely, as everyone's usually did when death eaters were mentioned.

"What about them?" her lips were pressed into a thin line, suggesting I was not currently her favourite person.

"I would like to sugar coat this but I'm afraid we have no time. They are going to attack The Alley in six days at midday" Both Oliver and Madam Malkin sucked in a deep breath. Madam Malkin from the news, Oliver from my lack of tact. Or so I assumed.

"That is preposterous!" she shrieked, waving her hands in the air like a madwoman. "The ministry would have let us know by now!"

"Don't be so sure" Judging by her expression I now had to add 'don't insult the ministry' to my check list of what not to do when convincing people to leave the alley for the attack.

"Well, if this is true, what does this mean for me?" the question was not directed at me, but at Oliver.

"Well" he cleared his throat awkwardly, "It means that we advise you not to open on the day. If you live above your shop, we ask that you evacuate yourself from the Alley altogether"

"You can't be serious" she chuckled, tapping him playfully on the shoulder.

"I'm afraid this isn't a joke. We are concerned for your safety and that of your customers. We ask that you give your customers the required notice so that there are fewer people to evacuate on the day" she was already shaking her head by the time Oliver had finished speaking.

"I… I can't" she choked. "Do you not feel the temperature? It's almost Christmas! That means Christmas balls, parties, family dinners! People expect to be able to shop for appropriate attire for these occasions. I'm afraid it's just not possible."

"It's just one day" I argued. "How much business could you possibly lose in one day?"

"I don't care if it's one day or five minutes" she snapped back, her fists pushing into her chubby hips. "I cannot close this store!"

"Even if it means your life" I scoffed.

"This shop _is_ my life. You say death eaters could attack… well then what would become of my shop without me here to protect it?"

"We will take care of it" Oliver sighed, placing a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I just… No! I don't even know why we are discussing this. If the ministry thought there was a problem, we would be notified" she huffed. "I thank you for your misplaced concern, but I'm going to ask you to leave now"

"But-"

"OUT!" we attracted quite the attention from her very rare outburst. Silently we left the store defeated.

"Well that sucked" Oliver grumbled. "I don't even think I'm a welcome customer anymore."

"I'm sure she'll let you in anytime. Hey, maybe if you batted your eyelashes she would listen!" I laughed, stumbling as he pushed me playfully.

"Fine, if you're so confident how about we try Flourish and Blott's? Risk something you don't want to lose connections with!" I'm sure my face had paled at his words.

"O...OK" I smiled meekly, leading that way in to the next store.

"Hermione Granger!" now I knew what Oliver felt like, just in a lesser quantity then his crazed fans.

"How are you?" I smiled at the middle-aged wizard behind the counter.

"Not too shabby" he hummed happily. "Been busy with Christmas looming"

Although I usually enjoyed the small talk with him, I knew I had to get down to business… again.

"I'm glad to hear it…" I began hesitantly. "Uh, can I ask you something?"

"You certainly can"

"How would you react if I asked you to close for one day next week?" he raised an eyebrow at my strange question.

"I'm not sure I follow"

"Look, Death eaters are going to attack the Alley six days from today. I really don't want to see you become a casualty." He nodded, his skin losing all colour, extenuating the dark circles under his eyes from his lack of sleep.

"I certainly don't want to cause any problems… just the one day you say?"

"Yes. The one day, six days from today"

"Is there any way I can help?" he asked hopefully, the idea of leaving his store at the mercy of Death Eaters too much for him.

"We're not asking you to do anything. But if you would like to help, by all means, I'm sure it won't be a problem. We would have to ask you to stay in The Leaky Cauldron, an extra precaution in case they make it through, but also for your safety" I offered, he nodded his head eagerly.

"Then I shall wait for your word in the Leaky Cauldron in six days. What time do you expect…?"

"Midday" Oliver supplied, having felt left out of the success.

"Thank you" he smiled, as we turned around and left his store.

"Handled nicely Granger" Oliver grinned, nudging me as we made our way towards 'Scribbulus Ever Changing Ink'.

"What can I say? He and I go back to my first year. I'm pretty sure I'm his best customer" I was too embarrassed to say 'certain'.

The shopkeeper to the ink store looked up as the door knocked the bell above the door, sending an untimed song throughout the tiny shop.

"How can I help?" she asked; a bit too enthusiastically for my liking. I had a feeling business in the old ink business was going a bit slow lately.

: - )

If I had thought the dress shop had been bad, then I had not even considered how bad 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' was going to be.

"I told you to get something for it while we were at the apothecary" Oliver scolded. I glared at an older witch who chanced a shocked glance between my thighs; even though I knew she couldn't see through my dress, I still felt the urge to cover the area with my hands.

"It reeked in there" I complained. "If anything it made my headache worse; I'll just take something when I get home" Oliver threw me an apologetic look.

After we had escaped the ink lady; we then ended up in Oliver's favourite store. The one thing I hadn't accounted for when choosing a celebrity to help me, was just how wild his fans could get. I thought he was over excited about going to into Quality Quidditch Supplies, but never in my wild dreams would I have expected the reaction from a shop full of Quidditch fans; it was stupid really.

Products for sale were dropped unceremoniously on the floor; girls began screaming and men stumbling over each other just for Oliver's signature; the shop keeper didn't mind at all though, in fact he seemed rather ecstatic himself. It was of little surprise to either of us that the shop keeper promised not to open on the day; after all, we had just drawn a week's worth of business into his shop, before fleeing it.

When we had reached the pub I had immediately sat down, leaving Oliver to talk to Tom. Tom had never been a problem with the order of course. He promised us he would close the Leaky Cauldron, but he would not leave it; we agreed on this, and he even gave us a free drink each as a 'thank you' for warning him.

"That's better" I moaned as I took a greedy sip of the butter beer. Oliver chuckled at me and used his index finger to wipe away a bit of froth from the corner of my lips.

I blushed and avoided his eyes, embarrassed by my gluttony. Behind him I noticed a small group of girls sitting at a table. I thought little of their giggles until they all turned to stare back at me.

"Your fans are watching us again" I complained, sipping my butter beer awkwardly.

"They do that" he shrugged.

"Doesn't it annoy you?" he shrugged again and I scowled. "You enjoy it, don't you?"

"What's not to like?" he grinned. He leaned towards me so that his mouth was directly next to my ear.

"I need you to make a choice for me" he whispered. "Should I hit on one of the blondes or the brunette?"

Even though I found his words lacking in morals, I couldn't help but laugh at how he said it.

"Well, brunette girls are always better. But I personally have a thing for blondes" I whispered back.

Before he could even stand up to make his way over to the girls though, we were blinded by a white flash. My immediate reaction was to reach blindly for my wand, but once the sight had returned to my eyes I found myself face to face with Rita Skeeter. Now I _really _had the urge to reach for my wand.

"Oh joy" I said sarcastically.

"Hello Granger" she greeted tersely. "And Mr Wood"

Oliver, dear Oliver, didn't realise what a barbaric witch this woman was and shook her hand politely, even offering her a seat.

"Oh no, I'm afraid I must press on" a lie no doubt. "But it was nice seeing you two here, together"

"Yes well, we were about to book a room to have sex in. So nice seeing you" the sarcasm in my voice was undeniable, but I was curious to see if those very words would end up in tomorrow's Daily Prophet.

Oliver was giving me a strange look as Skeeter walked away, her quill going into overdrive.

"What?" I snapped.

He shrugged and leaned towards me, "Hermione, I'm fine with having sex with you, but could you at least tell me before you tell the Daily Prophet?"

"Let's just go" I sighed.

Oliver took our empty glasses back to the bar and thanked Tom again before we left the aging pub.

"I think it's time to meet up with Harry and Ron" I groaned. What was meant to be a wonderful trip out had turned into a nightmare. My feet hurt, I was sick of arguing with stubborn shopkeepers and the one time I was enjoying myself my least favourite reporter turned up.

Oliver wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gave me a squeeze. "Chin up" he smiled. It wasn't as easy as he thought it was, especially with a whole new crowd of hormonal teenage girls racing towards us- well, him really- each with a quill and parchment, had they been tipped off? Had word really spread that Oliver Wood was in Diagon Alley?

"I think we should run" Oliver whispered in my ear. I groaned, my poor feet!

Without giving me a chance to ready myself Oliver pulled me roughly to the right and we ran close to the shops, making sure to keep low. The girls looked absolutely shattered and they stood on the tips of their toes trying to scan the crowd for their dearest Oliver.

"Bloody twits" I muttered as we reappeared safely on the other side of the crowd and slowed down to a brisk walk instead.

"The girls" Oliver started, "Or _them?_" my eyes travelled in the direction he was pointing and I couldn't help but hiss in anger.

"Harry" I greeted harshly. "And Ron"

"Hey" Harry muttered guiltily. "Did you want a chocolate?"

I sighed and scrunched my nose up at the goods he had piled in his arms. He had treats, playing cards; a few wizarding magazines and what looked suspiciously like some Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products.

"Had time to go shopping did you?" Oliver asked, amused by their guilty attitudes.

"Most of it was given to us" Ron replied sheepishly. "You know, they want to make sure their shops are kept undamaged."

"So we're accepting bribes now?" I snapped.

"They were just thanking us" Harry shrugged apologetically, "It felt rude to say no"

I opened my mouth to retort but quickly closed it when Oliver gave me a look. So _what _if we had accepted a drink from Tom? He had been friends with the order for years!

"So I can at least assume you had good luck on your end?" I said instead, doing my best to smile sweetly at Oliver.

"Pretty well yeah, wouldn't bother with Gringott's though" Ron added distastefully. "Bloody goblins practically threw us out"

"How about you guys?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Well when we actually managed to slip past Oliver's hopeless fans, we had dismal luck"

"Hey we got Tom, Flourish and Blotts, Quality Quidditch Supplies and Scribbulus'" Oliver said proudly.

"That's it?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"It's a bad time of the year" I snapped. He was _not _blaming the failure on me.

"What about Madam Malkin's?" Ron asked hopefully.

I shrugged, "Threw us out"

"Then surely the Cauldron Shop…?"

"When there's such a high demand of Cauldrons for Christmas? Let's not be ridiculous!" Oliver said, mimicking the nasally clerk.

"Did you try Daily Prophet Headquarters?"

"Ergh, let it burn down for all I care" I muttered, crossing my arms.

"You didn't try them then?" Harry asked with an amused expression.

"Well we ran into Skeeter at the Pub" I said honestly, "And I was _definitely _going to mention something to her, but it must have slipped my mind" I smirked. Argh, screw Draco and screw his habits!

"Was she that awful?" Harry asked sympathetically.

"Is she ever _not_ awful?" I scowled.

"Well, Ron and I will go talk them now" Harry sighed. He had more of a reason to hate The Prophet than I did. "By all means, don't be afraid to try your luck on Gringott's"

"And get banned from my vault? No thanks" Oliver scoffed.

"Can they do that?" I laughed. I'd never really had enough money to need a vault at Gringott's, so those little sly Goblins didn't scare me.

"Last time I pissed them off, they took a twenty galleon 'nuisance fee'. I'm fairly certain they bend the rules to suit themselves.

I laughed at his misfortune, though he never laughed with me.

"Watch it" he muttered, nodding his head to our left.

"What?" I asked curiously. I peered through the crowd and sure enough saw two Ministry Officials making their way through the crowd.

"What are they doing all the way out here?" I asked, looking at Oliver who just shook his head.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out" he growled, grabbing my arm and pulling me over to the nearest shop. We stood quietly facing the shop window as if browsing, hoping they'd move past us.

I cringed as I heard someone clear his throat behind me, I'm sure Oliver swore before turning around.

"'Morning Gentlemen!" he greeted enthusiastically. "How can I help you?"

"We need you to come with us" I heard one say gruffly. Oh no. No, no, no. This was not good.

"I don't understand. My girlfriend and I are just here Christmas shopping, have we done something wrong?" I prayed that the men hadn't recognised me.

"Your girlfriend?" one of the men asked. His tone sounded disbelieving.

"Yes, my girlfriend... Honey?" he sounded pathetic as he tried to keep up the façade.

"How are you?" I greeted lamely as I turned to face the two bulking men.

"Oh Miss Granger, what a surprise" they didn't sound very surprised.

"Do I know you?" I asked. I'd never seen his face before in my life.

"Not personally no, but you're practically a celebrity. It's rather fitting that you're dating another celebrity really" this official's voice wasn't as intimidating, but he was certainly smarter.

"Oh um, thank you I guess" I grabbed Oliver's hand in mine and began to lead him away. "It was very nice to meet you, but I have a lot of shopping to get done"

My heart stopped as the larger man placed a hand on my shoulder.

"As I said, I need you to come with me" he repeated.

"Why?" I asked fearfully.

"I just need you to come with me, it will only take a few minutes" only take a few minutes to do what?

"I'm afraid we can't spare a few minutes gents" Oliver interrupted, "We're on a bit of a schedule. I need her to get what she needs so we can leave, got training in half an hour" he flashed them his trademark smile, as if trying to remind them he was a famous Quidditch Player. "But we'll happily call round to the ministry later this afternoon. What were your names?"

"You may get to your training Wood, we only need Granger" They only needed me?

"I'm sorry but I think we deserve to know what this is about!" Oliver yelled. I knew what he was doing, when in trouble try and attract attention. He wanted witnesses.

"Step down Wood" the second official hissed, only… he was looking less like himself.

"Oliver" I whispered needlessly. By now it was very clear that both these men were under polyjuice potion. Or at least they had been.

My heart was beating so loud I'm surprised they couldn't hear it. It was _all _I could hear, even with the imposters still speaking to me, all I could hear was the terrified rhythm of my heart. Their skin had stopped crawling grotesquely and their true identities were revealed to Oliver and me, though I'm not sure they knew the potion had worn off yet.

I recognised the man who still had a fierce grip on my shoulder first. Thorfinn Rowle, death eater. He wasn't the brightest, but he was certainly once of the bigger death eaters. The other I recognised as a death eater as well, but I couldn't put a name to his face.

"I don't know who you think you are" I blurted out, surprising all three men. "But I will be speaking to the ministry about this"

Rowle let out a throaty chuckle and turned to face his companion. His face dropped immediately upon seeing the real form of his death eater buddy.

He cursed and I took the opportunity to duck out from his grasp.

"Oliver!" I screamed, beginning to run. Oliver looked at me and then back at them and swung an incredible punch at Rowle, knocking him to the ground before jumping over the larger man and following me.

He caught up to me with ease and grabbed my hand, trying to make me run faster.

All it took was a red light to fly past my head to have me running faster than my sore feet wanted me to.

The crowd parted frantically for us, more consumed with their own terror then to actually get involved and stop the men. Where were Oliver's brainless twits now?

I had planned on running straight past the Prophet Headquarters, not wanting to get Harry caught up in all of this. Gods knows he was more important than I was in this war. But as we ran I saw Ron's fiery red hair exiting the proper building and my heart sunk, there was no way Harry and Ron would not see us.

"RUN!" I screamed at them. Harry and Ron looked at us in shock before seeing the two men close behind us, only slowing to throw hexes at us.

"Run you idiots!" I yelled again, waving my free arm at them frantically. I cried out as a red light hit my arm and I toppled to my knees, dragging Oliver down with me.

"Gotcha" the smaller death eater declared triumphantly as they caught up to us. Oliver scrambled onto his feet and pulled out his wand, deflecting a stunner Rowle shot at him.

"Easy now" the smaller death eater sneered. "We're not here for you, just the girl"

"Don't you dare touch her" Oliver hissed, pointing his wand directly at the man's throat.

"We really didn't want to have to hurt you Wood" he threatened. Oliver sneered back and him before quickly deflecting another curse.

Rowle left his companion to deal with Oliver and towered down over me, grabbing my arm painfully.

"Let me go!" I screamed, kicking out at him. I got him in the jaw and he hissed, temporarily losing his grip on me before grabbing my shirt. His other hand struggled to subdue my hands as I tried to reach for my wand. I looked up at Oliver hopefully, but the death eater had him so busy blocking stunners that he couldn't even risk a glance at me.

I screamed as I felt Rowle lifted me from the ground, even all of my thrashing was not stopping him… this man was a fucking giant.

"I'll kill you!" Ron? Was that Ron? Sure enough I fell to the ground painfully as Rowle dropped me to block a curse Ron had aimed at him.

I scrambled to my feet and pulled out my own wand. Oliver was getting tired quickly so I sent a curse at his opponent before he had a chance to take Oliver down.

"Ron, run!" I warned as I backed away from the two death eater's with Oliver. I'd been so preoccupied with the smaller one that I hadn't even noticed the livid look on Rowle's face. The livid look aimed entirely at Ron.  
Before I even had the chance to stop him, Rowle had sent Ron flying backwards in the wall of the Prophet headquarters. My heart clenched as he slumped against the wall unconscious.

Harry took down Rowle with a stunner and ran over to Ron. With no distractions Oliver and I were able to take down the second death eater easily enough and ran over to join them.

Rowle had really done a number on Ron. His arm was twisted awkwardly and he had blood oozing from a wound to his head.

"We have to get him out of here" I said quickly, glancing at the two death eaters.

"Travers will be down for a while, but Rowle… he's a big fellow, I don't know how long…" Harry said, grabbing onto Ron's arm to hoist him up.

"Let me" Oliver insisted. Ron was a lot taller than the both of them, but Oliver had more physical strength from more years of training. I tried to support Ron's head as best I could as Oliver threw him over his shoulder.

My breath hitched as I heard Harry's gasp. "Guys, we have to go NOW"

I spun around, expecting to see Rowle on his feet; instead I saw a sight that drained the colour from my face. Two more death eaters had appeared and they were rejuvenating Rowle and Travers.

"Get to the Leaky Cauldron" I wasn't sure if Oliver or Harry said that, all I knew was that we were moving, my feet didn't even hurt anymore. Perhaps it was the adrenaline.  
We followed Oliver down the cobbled street, blocking cursing as we ran; some unfortunately were poorly aimed and hit innocent bystanders who hadn't moved away from us quickly enough. We couldn't stop and help them though; this was exactly why Remus didn't want Harry coming out, why did I cave to his begging and bring him!

With Harry and I constantly blocking curses Oliver had managed to get well ahead of us, which I was thankful for of course, if Oliver got brought down they got Ron too and I just couldn't bear to lose them both. Logically though Harry had to get out of here first.

"TURN!"

I didn't know why Harry wanted me to turn but I did anyway and soon enough the answer was clear, two more death eaters had just emerged from the crowd in front of us. How many were there?

Harry ducked his hand into his pocket before withdrawing what looked like a black rock. He threw it at the ground and the street was covered in a thick black smoke. I felt his hand close around mine and he pulled me into the shop on our left. The shop was completely empty except for the clerk who looked up hopefully at our arrival. There was no mistaking it; we were in the ink shop.

"Hello again-"

"We need your fireplace" Harry demanded quickly.

"I… well I'm afraid I don't have one" she stuttered, taken aback by the urgency in Harry's voice.

"Harry?" I said weakly. What were we going to do now?

Harry pulled me close to him and pulled out his invisibility cloak, throwing it around us and backing up against the right hand wall. Trust him to remember his cloak!

"Do not say a thing" Harry warned the clerk, just as the door swung open. Only two death eaters entered thankfully, they must have split up to look for us.

It took a moment for the clerk to regain her composure, "Oh, um, how are you today?" her voice was shaky.

"Where are they?" Damnit, Travers had followed us.

"Whom?" she asked, I was relieved to hear that she sounded very sincere.

"Harry Potter and the girl" Ergh, that 'girl' has a name…

She gave them a confused look and deciding that she was of no further use they hit her with a curse directly to the chest. Harry covered my mouth so they wouldn't here the terrified gasp that escaped it… had they… killed her?

I groaned. No, no, NO. This couldn't be it.

"Come on out" a nasty voice called out. It was Vincent Crabbe's father; I could vaguely remember a time where he had chased Harry and me through the department of mysteries.

"If you give yourself up now, we'll let Potter walk free" They'd let Harry walk _free_? As if.

This was too much for Harry and he pressed his wand to his throat. "What do you want with her?" his voice echoed in every corner of the store so they could not be sure where exactly it came from.

"Well fancy that" Travers laughed, "They don't know!" Don't know what? This was frustrating.

"My dear Granger, Lucius Malfoy has a very generous price on your head" Oh god, this was not good.

"So generous that I'd never have a financial problem ever again, and all I have to do is bring him your head" Crabbe joined in as Travers laughed at this. Well I certainly didn't find it very funny, and judging by the way Harry was squeezing my hand, neither did he.

The footsteps were drawing nearer and nearer to us now and my body began to tremble. It was one thing to wonder what they would with you once they caught you, but to actually know that they planned on beheading me made me nauseous. Harry cupped my cheek with his hand, sensing my fear, and gave me a small smile. The nasty thoughts that provoked my fear wanted me to believe he was saying goodbye.

I felt like I couldn't breathe. No, I couldn't just stand there and wait for our location to be revealed. I threw the cloak off of us and pointed my wand at the nearest self.

"Reducto!" the entire shelf flew away from me, taking down Crabbe as it went. I ducked a curse sent from Travers and aimed my wand on him as well.

"Ruptispecktis" his eyes glazed over and his spare hand flew to his eyes as, I imagine, they began to sting. He shot a few frustrated curses around the room, hoping to hit one of us by chance. He came a bit too close to Harry's head for my comfort.

"Incarcerous" ropes flew from my wand and wrapped around him, knocking him to the ground.

"Let me go!" he yelled. "You're dead Granger, you're fucking dead!"

Not today she's not" Harry mocked, kicking him. "But Crabbe is"

Crabbe was _dead_? I looked down to where he lay under the fallen shelf. Blood and ink oozed out from underneath it.

"I killed…" Harry noticed the colour flush from my face and grabbed my shoulders.

"You or him" he reminded me, "your thinking saved our lives"

"Let's just go" my voice was croaky. Vincent Crabbe was a bully turned death eater, he was a horrible boy and now I had taken away his father. Suddenly I could only see the overweight schoolboy that clung to Draco's side to sooth his insecurities.

"That old bastard was going to cut your head off and serve it on a shiny platter to Lucius. As far as I'm concerned, he got off easy" Harry hissed. He seemed so angry that I didn't dare argue with him; instead I nodded and grabbed his hand, allowing him to lead me from the shop.

We paused in the doorway and looked out into the Alley. It seemed void of death eaters.

"Here" Harry whispered. He shoved the invisibility cloak into my hand.

"I don't understand Harry? It won't cover us both if we're moving… they'll see our feet"

"That won't be a problem if it's only covering one of us" he smiled at me and my heart dropped.

"You're Harry Potter" I whispered angrily. "Even with a price my head you are more wanted than I am and you are _much _more valuable than me"

I shoved the cloak back into his hands. "You wear it, or neither of us will"

"Have it your way then" he said, before pulling me out into the street. Almost immediately the death eaters reappeared, having seen us make our dash. Curses were being thrown from either side of us and it was becoming very difficult to block them all.

With death eaters either side of us we had no choice but to duck into another shop.

"Hide!" Harry yelled at the clerk the moment we had burst in. All around us Owl's squawked their disapproval of our entry. We were in Eeylop's Owl Emporium. Harry cast a charm at the door, closing it and locking it.

My eyes searched the room for a decent hiding place when they landed on something much more valuable. "Harry, there's a fireplace here!"

"Get in!" he ordered as the door was blasted off its hinges.

I crawled in on top of ash while Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder from the mantelpiece before joining me. We had no idea if two people could use the same fireplace at once, but we had no choice, we were just going to have to find out.

"Protego" I shouted as a curse was hurled at the fireplace. "Harry, what are you waiting for!"

"I… I can't" he stammered, looking at all the death eaters that had filed into the room. I understood immediately, he couldn't say our destination without everyone hearing.

I eyed around the room for an opportunity before almost laughing at how obvious it was. Owls! There were owls everywhere!

"Bombarda!" light shot from my wand before exploding above everyone. This, of course, sent the owls crazy with fear and an unimaginable amount of panicked squawks filled the room, just about deafening me from my own thoughts.

"Hold on" Harry yelled in my ear. I wrapped my arms around his waist and clung tightly to him, not knowing how this floo trip would end.

I didn't hear him say the address, but he must have, because before I knew it the fireplace we had just been sitting in was rapidly disappearing from view.

* * *

A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) I made it considerably longer than the last. I'm fulling asleep again so I'm afraid short and sweet will have to do.

Please, please, PLEASE review!

Love you all,

xSiriusxstalkerx


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT : - )

My stomach felt sick as we were lurched all over the place. I had never felt like this while flooing before. It was almost as if the network was trying to shake me off.

"Don't let go!" Harry yelled, wrapping his arms around me as tightly as he could. I nodded my head against his chest, too breathless to actually speak.

There was another violent lurch and suddenly Harry and I shot out of a fireplace. We skidded across the floor, still clinging to each other, until we collided with something.

"Oh thank god" a massive sigh of relief filled the room and we looked up, surprised.

Half the order stood around us, smiles now on their faces at our return. Had they been waiting for us?

"I was so worried" Oliver's pale face appeared over me for a split second before pulling me up in a hug.

"You and Ron made it back!" I exclaimed, hugging him back thankfully.

"I apparated once I got through to the Leaky Cauldron" he glanced at the soot trail through the living room, "I thought you would have done the same"

"We had no choice" Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck where it had collided with the couch. "They blocked us"

"_Who_ blocked you?" Bill was standing with Remus by the fireplace, waiting very patiently for us to recover from the shock.

"Death Eaters"

"Oliver has told us you were being pursued by death eaters and got separated" Bill said impatiently, "Who did you recognise?"

"Rowle and Travers were the only ones not wearing masks" Harry said thoughtfully. "But we recognised Crabbe's voice" my stomach flipped as I thought of the deceased man.

"How many were there?" Remus asked.

"At least six" I looked at Harry to make sure my estimate was accurate, he nodded.

Someone swore from the doorway and I looked up to see Blaise with his hand on Draco's shoulder, trying to settle him down.  
I locked eyes with the blonde and his softened. I almost wanted to run into his arms, let him protect me. But again I couldn't, Draco needed to see that what he did was wrong… I'd already given too much of myself up for him.

"I don't understand what they were doing there _today_" Bill hissed to Remus.

It _was _strange, but now I thought about it, we'd been getting so much attention because of Oliver that I would never have noticed if someone had been watching us. "They only turned up when we were preparing to leave" I spoke up, "I think they might have been tipped off"

"Who by though?"

"I'm not sure" I replied honestly.

"Hermione, you've stepped over the line with this one" Bill snapped. I looked up, confused and hurt. "You thought you'd be tricky and take Harry behind our backs? Well you nearly got him captured"

"I didn't…"

"Think?" how could he turn this all around on me? Why were we even pointing fingers? It should have been enough that we were all alive.

"Cut it out Bill, I made her take me" Harry defended, getting to his feet and helping me to mine. "Besides, without her I'd have been a goner. She was brilliant"

Bill scoffed and Harry turned to glare at him.

"She made the owls at the emporium go haywire so the death eaters couldn't hear our flooing location, she blinded and bound Travers when he was going to capture us and she killed the older Crabbe" my stomach lurched uncomfortably again.

"You _killed_?" Remus asked in disbelief.

"It was an accident…" I said weakly.

"I'm not condemning you Hermione, you did what you had to. But are you OK?" finally someone cared.

"I've never…" he nodded in understanding and placed a hand on my shoulder to console me.

"Saving you from a dangerous position does not excuse putting you in one in the first place!" Bill argued.

"Actually…" all heads turned to face Oliver. "I don't think they were after Harry this time." The room was silent as everyone tried to understand.

"Then what did they want?"

"Travers and Rowle came up to us disguised as Ministry officials. They wanted Hermione to go with them"

"Did they say why?" Oliver shook his head.

"Why Hermione though?" Bill asked Remus.

"She is Harry's best friend" Remus pointed out.

"If they wanted Harry's _best_ friend they would have gone for Ron" Ouch.

"It wasn't like that!" Harry yelled quickly, sensing that I was getting offended.

"Then how was it like?"

Harry looked at me for permission to tell everyone. He understood what it would mean once they knew- I would be in his position of not being allowed to leave, eat or breath without someone knowing where and what I was doing at all times.

"Spit it out" Bill growled, noticing the silent communication.

Harry sighed, "They couldn't care less about me; they just wanted Hermione. Lucius Malfoy has put a price on her head and a _very _large one at that"

The reactions around the room would have been hilarious if not for the weight of Harry's words. Remus groaned, Bill swore, gasps were spread throughout the group and Molly took hers one step further and burst into tears.

"I'm not dead yet" I said awkwardly.

"So he wants you dead" Bill's words were strained. I didn't think it was really relevant whether or not it mattered if he wanted me dead or alive, I suppose there was always the hope of rescue… but I doubted Lucius would be so careless the second time around anyway.

"Yep, definitely dead" I confirmed. "Mind you he doesn't want _all _of me; that would just be a nuisance"

They frowned at the sarcasm lacing my voice and looked at Harry for an explanation. He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Lucius's deal was they get the money if they bring him her…head" Molly's wails got louder.

I heard footsteps leave the room in a rush and what sounded like retching coming from the kitchen. I didn't need to look up to know that it was Draco.

Bill couldn't manage out anymore words than, "Oh". Good, the less he said the better.

"So that's why we came through the floo together. As dangerous as it is I'd rather get lost in there, than Hermione lose her head" it certainly did sound like the better alternative.

"Hermione from now on you are banned from leaving this house" I nodded at Bill.

"Knew that was coming" I smiled weakly.

I glanced around the room at everyone and was met with many sympathetic looks. It was all too awkward. There was one face I couldn't see however.

"Is Ron OK?" my heart picked up a little at the thought of him being seriously hurt.

"Charlie took him upstairs. Madam Pomfrey is on her way, but we're sure he'll be fine" Remus reassured me. I breathed out a sigh of relief; that was one less weight on my shoulders for now.

I began to leave the room, I just wanted to lie down, maybe cry a little if I felt like it, but mostly lie down.

"Before you leave" I stopped and turned to face Remus, "How did your actual task go?"

I sighed, "We managed to convince some people, but we have a hell of a lot of work on the day. Oliver, can you fill him in on who's with us?" Oliver looked like he was going to be sick himself, but nodded anyway. Maybe I'd get a golden pass to the house now too.

I left the room and stopped when I heard crashing come from the kitchen. I glanced around, no one else was in the hall, I could risk a small look.

Draco didn't notice the door creak open an inch, something I was glad of. I would feel humiliated if he caught me spying on him.  
He was leaning against the sink, breathing heavily. At first I thought he was going to be sick again, but then he grabbed a plate from the dish rack and hurled it at the wall. I felt me heart shatter to a million pieces along with that plate at the pained, helpless look on his face.

"You should go in there"

I jumped in fright in whirled around. Blaise was right behind me, so close that I wondered how I hadn't heard him sneak up on me. He was leaning over me to look in at Draco as well.

"I don't think that that's such a great idea right now" I whispered back. I didn't want to alert Draco to our presence.

"Look at him, he _needs _you right now" Blaise urged. He eyes were shining with sympathy, for both me and Draco, and I wondered if my "gold-pass" would work on him.

"I'm not really feeling up to it right now to be honest" my voice got higher as I finished talking and I raised my hand to my mouth as if to hold back a sob. "Excuse me" I pushed past him, even letting the door thud shut. It didn't matter though; I was up the stairs by the time Draco opened it to see who the intruder was.

If I was being honest with myself my acting hadn't taken much effort. I already felt like crying. I was tired from running for my life all morning, I was tired of fighting with Draco when I really needed him right now and I tired of the way Bill was treating me all of the time. So it wasn't surprising when my eyes blurred up with tears which then ran down my cheeks.

It was my luck that Charlie would decide to come back downstairs at that particular moment. It was just what I needed right now, someone else who hated me. I ducked my head down and tried my best to wipe the tears away. I had almost made it past him without a single word when he turned back and grabbed my arm.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, course" my lame attempt at fake cheerfulness failed and he cocked his head sympathetically.

"How's Ron?" I needed him to stop giving me that look. When people gave me sympathy it made me want to cry even more.

"He took a fair knock to the head, but I'm sure he'll wake up in a few hours with nothing more than a big bump and a bad headache" Charlie gently released my arm.

"Oh good" I sniffed. "I'm sorry for getting him hurt"

"You sound like Harry" he laughed. "It's not your fault"

"Feels like it" I unconsciously rubbed my arm as I said this. This caught Charlie's attention and he gasped.

"Has anyone looked at that yet?" I glanced down at my left arm as well and was surprised to see a large bruise forming on it from where it had been hit with a stunner this morning.

"Oh, it's just a bruise" I shrugged, "Barely notice it really"

"Someone should really look at it"

"Are you offering?" I joked. He withdrew a little then.

"Sorry" I apologised quickly, "I'm exhausted" I hoped this excused my deflated attitude.

"Get some sleep" he suggested. "I'll send Harry to get you before dinner, promise" He'd send Harry… he still didn't want to have to come in and get me himself.

"Thank you" I whispered. He gave me a small smile and I finished climbing the stairs until I had reached Harry's floor.

I entered his bedroom and fell back onto Harry's bed feeling a little better. Even if I was in mortal danger now, it had made Draco wake up that little bit. He still cared which was what I had been praying for him to prove. Now he just had to prove that he wasn't a stubborn bastard and actually work up the courage to apologise to me. There was no way he couldn't know what he had wrong exactly, so I put it down that he was playing dumb on purpose because he believed that by wronging me that little bit, he had done right.

Which he had I suppose, he had done right by two murderers with the intention of doing good for the order. But I was still left out of that, and he couldn't leave me out. I was his, he was mine. I knew he'd never really experienced a real relationship, but it was about time he let go of his old ways and realised there was more than just one of us in the relationship. I wasn't one of those sluts that he could have sex with and then pretend didn't exist when it suited him.

What hurt the most was the knowledge that one day I would talk myself into getting over it. Because I couldn't lose him, for once in my life I didn't feel like the strong and confident Hermione Granger. I felt like the Hermione that was _his_ and I didn't want that feeling to change somehow.

: - )

My eyes snapped open in panic and I sprung into a sitting position. My breathing was heavy and my heart was racing, but I relaxed to find myself in Harry's bedroom. This whole Lucius business had me having nightmares of his last torture session with me.

The room was considerably darker. I couldn't believe that I slept through the whole afternoon; I suppose almost being captured really does take it out of you.

"Good morning" my heart rate picked back up and I jumped in shock at hearing the voice in the otherwise silent room.

"Evening, actually" I corrected. I squinted through the darkness trying to see the intruder. "How can I help you, Jake?"

He shrugged and stepped forward, taking a seat on the end of Harry's bed. "I just wanted to check up on you" he admitted.

"I'm fine, promise" guilt bubbled within me, considering I hadn't really spoken to him for a while.

"You didn't look fine" how long had he been there!

"It was just a nightmare… I get them occasionally" OK, maybe I got them a little more than 'occasionally'.

He considered this for a moment before saying, "Well, what was it about?"

"I can't remember" I lied quickly. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"It's OK to be scared of him" he whispered.

"Scared of whom?" Sure, I was playing dumb.

"Of the man who killed my wife" Damn him.

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are. I understand why" could he understand? The man had killed his wife. He was undoubtedly full of so much rage that he would be tempted to go out looking for Lucius, whereas I was the opposite, I was quite happy hiding in my magically hidden house where he would never find me.

"He tortured me" I snapped defensively. "He tortured me so badly that I begged for death"

"And then he tried to give you that too" even his face had paled at the thought of that awful day.

"I don't want to talk about it" my eyes were fixed on the wall opposite the bed, I couldn't look at him.

"Luna told me what happened today. It's a lot to take" he pushed, sliding along the bed so he was right next to me.

"It is" I agreed, he was making it very difficult to avoid eye contact when he was sitting so close.

"You were there when Lisa…" he bit his lip and closed his eyes for a moment. "All I'm trying to say is that I'm here for you now"

I didn't know what to say to him. Every time he mentioned his wife my heart shattered at the broken look in his eyes. What would it feel like to lose the love of your life? How would I feel if Draco was killed?

"I also heard you killed a man"

"A death eater" I corrected.

"I'm not passing judgement. Did you know him?" he asked, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I went to school with his son"

"You were friends with his son?"

"Not at all, he used to bully us actually. He was positively awful" I took a deep breath. "But that doesn't mean he deserved to lose his dad"

"Harry was saying he was crushed by a shelf?"

"Yeah, I saw him coming and blasted the shelf his way"

"Did you mean to kill him?" why all the questions?

"No. I just wanted to get him down long enough for Harry and me to escape"

"Then his death was an accident. You're not a monster for killing someone if you didn't mean to and you feel remorse for it" he gave my shoulder a squeeze and smiled at me. "Besides, there would have been a household full of some very unhappy people if you didn't home"

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Jake"

"Don't mention it. I'm always here"

"Actually you've been a bit hard to find lately?" I questioned.

"Oh, I think Luna is trying to keep me preoccupied. She's always got me busy with potions or her magazine"

"You've been spending a lot of time with Luna lately… anything there you think?" I grinned. His face dropped and I immediately regretted asking.

"She's a good friend, and maybe one day I might have feelings for her. But Lisa…" I understood. He didn't feel ready to move on yet, although he would always love Lisa, her death was still too fresh for the pain to fade.

"After the battle, we'll go visit her" I promised. That was if we survived the upcoming battle.

"I'd like that" he smiled to himself as he thought. "I'll take her some tulips, she always liked them"

"Sounds perfect" I wondered if Draco knew my favourite flower.

We were silent for a moment, than Jake exhaled loudly, "Look, I heard you were having problems with your… man"

"Jake…"

"Maybe it's not meant to be"

"It is" I said firmly.

"His father wants your head"

"Word really does travel fast, doesn't it?" I mumbled. "Listen to me, his father has already tried to kill me; you know that, now he's just bribing others to do it for him; his _father_, not him"

I noticed as his jaw clenched and he stared at his hands, but he did not say anything.

"You miss Lisa" I whispered.

"She was my wife, and now she's gone. Then I have to see a replica of the man who killed her every day" he didn't snap or yell, it wasn't in his nature. But he was trembling with anger.

"I am hopelessly in love with a man who has a father that wishes my kind dead so badly that he's willing to pay half his fortune, even if it means his son's unhappiness" I spoke softly, having learnt now that the more my voice rose the angrier he became. "Draco and I may be going through a rough patch, but he would still sacrifice himself if it meant saving me. Just like you would have done for Lisa"

"But I didn't get the chance"

"I thought you had seen my side on all of this? You and Draco are more alike than you think." they were both stubborn for a start.

"I don't have to get along with him, do I?" he was caving at last.

"No one else seems to" I shrugged.

We fell back into silence. It was hard to talk when there were so many topics to avoid… Lisa, Draco, my head, etc.

"Well, um, I might get going. Luna wanted me to help Neville with some potions. Don't know what good I'll be though, that was Lisa's area"

"Yeah of course" I smiled quickly, standing up and walking him to the door. "I'll see you down at dinner soon"

"It's still an hour off I'm afraid" he said apologetically. I cursed under my breath… I was really hungry.

He left the room and was joined by Luna who seemed to have been waiting for him. Luna wasn't the type of girl that would fall head over heels for someone, but I had a feeling that she may have liked Jake. I hope she realised that she was going to have to be patient with him for some time.

For the first time in my life I craved the annoying girly talk about boys. I wanted to sit down with Luna and ask about her feelings and let her know what she must do. I wanted to find Ginny, whose obsession with Harry had always irked me, and tell her to take a step back, give Harry a little space and he would crave the attention from her again. Then again Ginny and Harry seemed to be going just fine lately…

I think what I craved the most was female friends. Something I had never really cared for all that much before I had spent time with Natalie, Katrina and Miriam.

In fact, I had promised Remus that I would talk to them about helping me, perhaps now was as good a time as any to contact them and arrange a meeting?

I pulled open the drawer in Harry's bedside table and pulled out a sheet of his parchment, an inkpot and quill.

_Dear Miriam, Katrina and Natalie, _

_I know I have a lot of explaining to do, and I'm happy to answer all of your questions. I would be happy if you would join me for coffee early tomorrow morning, say at Hogsmeade? I hope you can make it, I have something important I need to discuss with you. Please send your reply back with this owl. _

_With love,_

_Rosie. _

I hoped they didn't think too much into the scrawl in front of 'Rosie'. I had, out of habit, gone to write Hermione before remembering that I wasn't Hermione to them.

Now my next problem… Where was I going to find an owl?

Harry usually kept Hedwig in here. But since I had been sleeping in his bedroom he had taken to letting her out more often so her constant squawking didn't bother me.

I set the letter down on the bed and walked over to the window. It was difficult to open, having been left closed for so many years before the order took over the house, how did Harry do it every time?

Eventually it slammed open with a _bang _that made me jump in fright and I poked my head out and looked around.

"Hedwig" I hissed. My voice was met by a curious hoot and I looked up to see Hedwig peering down from the roof where she was perched.

"Hedwig, come down here" I begged, clicking my fingers as if that might entice her. She merely gazed down at me curiously, but not curious enough to come down to me it seemed.

"What are you doing?" God Damnit didn't anyone knock anymore!

"Merlin Harry, you'll give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry" he grinned sheepishly. "But seriously, why are you trying to jump out of the window?"

"I'm not trying to jump" I snapped impatiently, "I'm trying to coax that bloody owl of yours down"

"What do you need her for?"

I gritted my teeth, didn't he trust me? "I want to send a letter"

It was as if Harry had only just noticed the piece of parchment lying on his bed. I made a dive for it but Harry swiped it from my reach and quickly scanned it.

"You can't" was the first thing he said.

"I can't what?" I snapped, snatching the letter back off of him.

"You can't go to Hogsmeade tomorrow. You can't go anywhere"

Damn Bill and his stupid bloody rules!

"I'm not a prisoner, I have done nothing wrong. I have every right to leave this house" I huffed, crossing my arms and falling back onto the bed.

"It's for your protection" Harry reminded me.

"It's _my _life; as much as I appreciate all of you for trying to extend it, I should be able to make my own decisions."

"What if something happened to you? We'd all be a wreck. Especially me" his eyes were pleading.

"I would feel the same if it were any one of my friends. That is why I need to go see them… they could help fight! The more people on our side the better our chances"

"You would make Bill furious"

"Oh, come on Harry" I grinned, "when have you ever been one to obey rules?"

He narrowed his eyes on me. "Don't use that on me"

"I remember everybody saying that you'd picked up your father's habit of getting into mischief. Everyone was fond of _that _Harry"

Harry stuck out his tongue at me but still walked over to the window all the same. That damn bird flew straight down to him.

I tied the letter to her leg and received a very painful peck when I didn't produce a treat for her.

"You'll get it if you're fast" I hissed to the bird. Harry sent me an amused look.

"I hope that bird of yours is smart" I said as we watched her fly away. "Because I have no idea where they live"

He shrugged. "She's never had a problem finding places"

I nodded in relief and prayed that it wouldn't be too long before the girls wrote back.

: - )

Dinner was awkward that night. What had happened to us four was major gossip in the house, but no one dared speak about it in full detail in front of us. Ron, who had woken up shortly before dinner, was relishing in the attention he was receiving from Lavender. I rolled my eyes at the two of them, flirting like they hadn't already had their shot. Ah well, let them have each other again.

"It must have been terrifying!" Lavender cooed.

Ron shrugged and grinned at her, "I wasn't really thinking about myself. My friends were in danger"

"You're so brave" I couldn't see one of her arms and I had a suspicion it was rubbing his leg under the table. At least I _hoped _it was only on his leg.

"So tell us what happened next?" Oliver smirked, knowing full well that Ron wouldn't remember.

"Well I… ah… I went up against the bigger death eater" Again Lavender gasped at the mention of Ron taking on the larger man, even if size had nothing to do with one's magical ability.

"Oh? How did that go?"

I elbowed Oliver hard in the ribs and glared at him. Let Ron have his moment.

"He very well saved my life" I supplied. Lavender didn't cheer again like I expected her to but instead pressed her lips in a thin line as if saving my life was a doorway to rekindling our love.

"All of our lives" I corrected. Ron smiled at me in thanks.

Harry piped up saying something else admirable about Ron, but his words were lost to me. Just behind Ron's head, in the next room, I could see a large white owl sitting on the window sill, patiently waiting to come inside.

I excused myself from the table, grabbing a bit of dinner roll as I went. I double checked that no one was watching me before opening the window high enough to fit my hands through.

I gave her the bread first, so that she would be occupied while I untied the scroll from her leg.

"Good girl" I cooed, before slamming the window shut.

"What is it?" Damn Oliver and his nosiness.

"Just a letter from a friend" I feigned a yawn and stretched my arms above my head.

"I might call it a night"

"But you slept all afternoon!"

"I'm still exhausted" I lied, backing away from the table as they all looked down guiltily.

"Goodnight everybody" I received a chorus back before quickly turning and bolting up the stairs.

By the time I had reached the bedroom the scroll was already undone and my eyes were scanning the page.

_ROSIE! _

_Where have you been! We've been so worried about you.  
Coffee sounds brilliant. Say seven tomorrow morning, that's when the three broomsticks open. We'll see you then. _

_Love, _

_Mi, Kat and Nat xox_

I couldn't keep the smile off my face at the thought of seeing them all again.

Then a real worry set in and the smile was wiped off my face.

How on Earth was I going to convince Bill to let me out to see them?

* * *

A/N: Thank you all so much for your beautiful reviews! I'll have you know I fell asleep at the computer twice this week writing the story, that's how much they mean to me!

Anyway, Nat, Kat and Mi are coming back into it! I hope you've all missed them :)

Please review!

xSiriusxstalkerx


	49. Chapter 49

CHAPTER FORTY-NINE : - )

My body complained at being woken up this early, but I needed to get out of the house before the rest of the order woke up.

Thankfully going to bed early had worked out in my favour, because I'm sure I would have _never _been able to get up this early otherwise.

Carefully I folded the blanket back off of me and slowly slid off of the bed awkwardly. I had already been asleep when Harry had come to bed last night, so I hadn't had a chance to tell him my plan… although admittedly, I had never planned on telling him the exact truth.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shit… shit, shit, shit.

"The bathroom" I lied quickly.

"Liar" he mumbled against his pillow.

"Fine, you caught me" I grumbled. "Remus asked me to help him with something _very _important. I didn't tell you because he didn't want to offend you by choosing me over you"

"Be careful at Hogsmeade" Damnit, that would have worked on Ron.

"You're not going to stop me?"

"It's six in the morning" he said as if that explained everything. "But if you don't come back by nine I'm coming after you"

"You're the best" I smiled as I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"I know. I'll be here when you get back and Bill tries to kill you for leaving"

I laughed and messed up his already impossible hair. "Can't wait"

I slipped a white dress on, followed by my coat. I knew I needed to look like a pureblood still, at least until I told them the truth. Then I had to pray that they accepted me.

"Bye Harry" I whispered as I crept from the room. I held my heels in my hand, trying to keep my steps as silent as possible.

I stopped as I passed my bedroom. Draco had left the door open? I knew he was slowly becoming more comfortable in the house, but I seriously doubted that he would trust _everyone _in this house enough to leave the door wide open while he slept.

I looked down the hall, as if expecting him to walk up the stairs suddenly; when he didn't I chanced a peek through the gap.

The bed was empty… not made mind you; but unoccupied all the same.

Where was he?

My mind jumped to all sorts of wild conclusions. Perhaps he had finally had enough of my silence and had simply left?

No… he wasn't that airheaded. He must have just gone down to the kitchen for a drink. Damnit, now I couldn't sneak in there for a quick coffee to wake me up.

I cursed at my bad luck before rushing down the stairs and to the front door. If Draco really was up and about the house, I could not let him see me.

I'm not sure exactly how loudly I slammed the door in my rush, but I prayed that it was only the emptiness of the street outside that made it echo around. I did a double take to make sure the street was empty before slipping on my shoes and walking away from the house and into an alleyway where it would be safe to apparate.

It was like blinking to me, one moment I was in a dodgy alleyway that I'm sure had seen its fair share of muggings, the next I was faced with the beautiful sight of Hogsmeade against a sunrise. Already the town was full of activity as the shopkeepers bustled into action, getting prepared for the new day.

I had half a mind to do a bit of sight-seeing while I waited for the Three Broomsticks to open; perhaps go to the shrieking shack to reminisce, but I figured that I better stick close to town while my life was in so much danger.

I tugged my coat closer to my body as the breeze chilled me to the bone; Christmas was definitely coming.

"Hey!" alarm filled every inch of me as I heard someone shout out. Instinctively I grabbed my wand, prepared to draw it with a seconds notice if need be.

"What do you think you are doing?" Madam Rosmerta?

"I beg your pardon?"

"You'll freeze to death out here you silly girl" she snapped, grabbing my arm and gently pulling me towards her pub.

"T-thank you" I said, surprised. I had never thought much of the older woman, feelings which I regrettably admitted came from my third year when I discovered that Ron had a crush on her.

"What are you doing hanging around so early anyway?" she asked as we entered the empty pub. I sighed as warmth flooded me.

"I'm meeting some friends here in an hour actually. I'm just punctual I guess"

She laughed and even I felt like blushing at how pretty her laugh sounded. "I wish I had someone like you working here. You're not looking for work by any chance?"

She was teasing, I knew, "I'm afraid not"

"Damn" she muttered. "So what'll you have?"

"Coffee would be great" Oh god, coffee…

"This is a pub dear, not a café" she laughed. "How about a butterbeer instead"

"Sounds great" I blushed.

While she bustled about preparing my drink I slipped away into the bathroom to see just how dreadful I looked. I hadn't had a chance to really look at myself in the mirror before I left… and boy, mornings did not like me. Hopefully Rosmerta just assumed my hair was a complete mess because of the wind and not because I hadn't bothered to do anything with it after sleeping on it all night.

I twisted my hair back into a bun, thinking if anything _not _having my hair down might make me less recognisable on first glance. That was assuming that the death eaters thought I was smart enough to stay in hiding… maybe being friends with Harry for so many years had made me reckless?

I didn't come prepared with make-up or anything spectacular like that, not that I could really be bothered wearing it most the time anyway. Besides, the wind had given my cheeks a rosy blush to them anyway, and my lips were red raw since I had been chewing on them nervously from the moment I had woken up.

I smiled fondly as I could recall times where Oliver had called me beautiful when I was much less impressive than I was now. He had adored me… before Quidditch season had started anyway.  
His eyes had held love in them when he had gazed at me first thing in the morning; it had made my heart flutter. But it was nothing compared to Draco. His stares made my heart drop, made my body tremble in excitement. He gazed at me as if having me was the most important thing in the world; he didn't just make me feel beautiful, he made me feel as if no other woman compared.

I almost felt ashamed when an excited flush swept over me. That man was going to be the end of me.

I left the bathroom, having decided I was adequate enough for a morning coffee with my pureblood friends, and sat back at my table where Madam Rosmerta had already set down my mug of warm butterbeer. The bottled drink could never compare to madam Rosmerta's freshly made mug. God bless her.

"You look awfully familiar you know" I looked over to Rosmerta who was busily stacking glasses up. "Were you a Hogwarts student?"

"I graduated a few years ago" I confirmed, smiling at her. "My friends and I always used to stop here for a drink"

"Glad to hear that" she beamed. "It's so hard to keep up with all the new faces at that school"

"Especially since you've been here so many years" Her lips thinned at the subtle mention of her maturity but she smiled all the same.

"It's going to be a busy day" she said, changing the topic.

I followed her gaze out of the window and watched as dozens of wizards and witches walked past the shop.

"With Christmas looming Honeydukes has been so busy lately" she sighed. "And of course I get all the shoppers stopping on their way through."

"It would be good business though?"

"It's tiring"

I had to admit, customers were already in Hogsmeade before the town had even opened… and I doubted they were all just sneaking out of their houses early like me…

"I haven't even had a chance to get the Christmas decorations up yet. No one has really"

"You could always convince some of the Hogwarts students to?"

"Have you ever tried to get students to do chores on a weekend? A Hogsmeade weekend no less?" I bet Ron would have built her a whole new bar if she had asked him.

"I guess not then" I shrugged sympathetically. Maybe I would mention to Ron and some of the boys that Rosmerta needed a hand with a few things…

"Customers already?" she suddenly cringed. I glanced over at the door and noticed a small crowd of people peering in through the door, clearly not understanding why they couldn't come in, but I was inside.

"I'm not open for another fifteen minutes" she called out.

There was an immediate uproar outside, some complaining of the cold, others that I was clearly a favoured customer.

"Why turn up at a quarter to seven in the morning and expect service anyway?" she hissed, "I'd still be in bed if it were a choice!"

She quickly bustled around the bar, music became playing, she turned more lights on, carried a few boxes out from the back into the bar space, before finally turning back to the locked door with five minutes to spare.

"Fine" she muttered, before shooting a jet of yellow light at the lock and flinging the door open.

"Wipe your feet and be sure to close the door" she yelled at the impatient customers.

So many people had bustled into the famous pub that already half the tables had been snapped up… maybe this was another good reason for coming early.

At ten past seven I was smiling at the jokes a group of men were making among themselves at the next table, enjoying the familiarity of the place, when the doorbell dinged loudly as the door was opened.

I heard excited squeals before I saw them, and quickly set down my new drink as I was tackled into a hug.

"Rosie, oh Rosie, how have you been?"

"I've been good, I've missed you all so much" I laughed, hugging back with as much vigour as the girls.

"You look well" I said finally when they stepped back and I could see them all properly.

"So do you" I could tell it was a strained comment and I wondered what exactly looked wrong with me.

The girls all clambered into the booth with me and we sat there in silence for a moment while they stared at me curiously.

"I know you have questions" I finally said, feeling rather self-conscience under their scrutiny. "You can ask me"

They all looked at each other, as if deciding where they should start.

Natalie was the first to speak, "Rosie… where did you go?"

Damnit, I knew that was the obvious question to ask, but I felt like that one needed to be explained last or it wouldn't make much sense to them.

"Um… can we get back to that one?" I asked uneasily. They glared at me suspiciously.

"Why didn't you contact us?" Katrina sounded a little upset with me.

"It's been… difficult, believe me"

Miriam glanced at Katrina and then at me. "We tried to contact you actually…" she admitted. "And we were told that there wasn't a witch registered under the name 'Rosalie Aisuru' in this country"

"I told them they were being paranoid" Natalie said quickly, glaring at her sister. "You must be registered to another country right? You don't actually live _here_, maybe in France?"

I sighed and her confident smile faltered.

"Rosie?"

"I'm really hoping that I judged your characters right"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not Rosie, I'm not Rosalie Aisuru"

"What do you mean?" Miriam pushed, "How can you be anyone else?"

"It was an alias of sorts"

The girls looked at me as if I were crazy before Miriam broke the silence and grinned. "How exciting"

"So tell me whoever-you-are, why would you need an alias!" Katrina was joining in with her cousin's laughter.

"To go undercover among purebloods"

"Wait!" Miriam said loudly, "You're not a pureblood!"

"I'm muggle-born…" My cheeks flamed red, as if this was something to be ashamed of. Damn this prejudice world.

"I knew it!" Natalie exclaimed. "You were just too _good _to be a pureblood"

"Are you saying you three aren't good?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Baby, I'm as bad as they get" Miriam grinned.

"Still not the seductress you were though" Katrina laughed at me. "I remember you having every guy wrapped around your finger at the hotel"

"One guy in particular" Miriam added.

"Steamy Drrraaacccooo, who conveniently disappeared when you did?"

"Don't tell me you eloped!" Natalie squealed. Eloping would certainly have been more pleasant.

"No, unfortunately we didn't elope" I laughed.

"What's unfortunate about that?" Miriam laughed, "It means I can still be maid of honour when you finally do marry!"

"Who's to say she's still with him?" Natalie whispered through gritted teeth.

"Oh…" Miriam said, "So he could be single?" she ducked as Natalie swung a hand at her head.

"He's very much taken" I smiled. "Blaise isn't though"

"You mean Blaise Zabini?" Natalie asked with an open mouth.

"Stop drooling, you're engaged now" Katrina teased.

"You're WHAT!" we were shushed by the other patrons from my excited burst.

"Charlie… the last night at the hotel" she mumbled in embarrassment. Purebloods certainly did move quickly.

"I'm so happy for you" I reached over and took her hand in mine.

"The wedding is in two months, we'd be thrilled if you could come"

I bit my lip in thought. Her wedding guests were likely to consist of purebloods, and some of those purebloods were most likely than not death eaters. "I'll have to see"

Her face dropped a little but she nodded. "Who are you Rosie?"

I sighed again. This whole assignment had ended with a lot more complications than any of us could have predicted.

"My name is Hermione; I am a member of The Order of the Phoenix"

"The Order of the Phoenix?" they gasped.

"I've heard about it, but I've never actually met anyone in it!"

"Have you met Harry Potter in person?"

My mouth hurt from the massive smile on my face. Trust them to find it all exciting… but then again what had I expected? They may have been purebloods but it wasn't as if they were dark witches; quite the opposite in fact.

"Harry is my best friend" Katrina almost fell off of her seat.

"How could you lie to us?" Miriam shot at me. I gulped… here it comes. "You are best friends with Harry Potter and apart of the coolest organisation and you didn't think to tell us at some point?"

"You are bizarre, you realise that don't you?" I laughed. I felt like I hadn't laughed this hard in ages.

"Can you introduce us to him?" Katrina piped up excitedly.

"I'd love to, and I'm sure he would love to meet you. But it's not easy getting out… I'm not technically allowed to be away from headquarters at the moment" It was eight in the morning now; some of the order would already be up… I was going to be in the world of trouble when I got home.

"Well why not? It's a free country isn't it?" Miriam scoffed.

"That's where things get a little complicated… see there's a price on my head at the moment-"

"Oh my god… How much are we talking about here?"

"Miriam who cares, it's not like you're going to claim it" Natalie scolded.

"Well I don't know. Rosie… I mean Hermione, I love you, but I do put a price on that love" I gave her the finger and she blew me a kiss.

"Back to the story" Natalie urged.

"Well, that's how I went missing… I was actually taken from the forest next to the hotel-"

"What the hell were you doing in there?" Katrina asked.

"Draco and I were trying-"

"Oh my, enough said" she held up her hand to stop me, I frowned.

"The story" Natalie said through gritted teeth.

"Yes well, I was taken and my order arrested Draco. A few days later I managed to escape and my captor put a price on my head from there"

"Do you know him?" Natalie asked, from the glow on her face I felt as if she was forgetting that this was real life, but a story I had made up.

"Yes… it was Draco's father" their reactions were the perfect amount of shock and awe, maybe I should write a book about my life?

"But why would he want you dead?" the girls were all resting their heads in their hands and staring at me intently.

"Because I'm the muggle-born that is going to defile his perfect bloodline" I spat in disgust. The girls all nodded knowingly.

"So that means that Draco and you are going good? He's not under arrest anymore?"

"No, he's not" I smiled, hoping it was sincere enough to not hint that I was currently displeased with the man in question. Admittedly though, it was so hard to dislike Draco when I was sitting here with the three girls that had adored him and approved from the word go.

"So tell me, what were you doing undercover at a hotel full of people that by rights hate you?" Miriam asked. "Excluding us of course"

"Draco was my target actually-"

"How scandalous"

"Miriam, if you make my life sound like a cheap love story one more time I'm not telling you anymore"

"Sorry…"

"Anyway, that's why I paid so much attention to him, I needed to lure him away from the convention so he could be arrested … unfortunately that mission kind of blew up in my face"

"What happened?"

"I fell in love with him" they all sighed in adoration.

"Where do I sign up for this order?" Miriam winked.

"Well funny you should say that…"

They all looked at me with new interest. I hesitated, before closing my eyes and plunging ahead… if I didn't ask them, then I would be in trouble all for nothing later, "Death eaters are planning on attacking soon and we need more people to fight with us"

I was careful not to give away dates or locations; I would only give them these details if they accepted.

"Are you asking us to fight?" Natalie gulped.

"I'm begging you"

"I don't think Charlie would want me too…" I was losing them.

"I know you may not think this is your war because your lives haven't been affected _yet._ But please trust me when I say this, Voldemort is obsessed with blood status. If he wins this war what do you think will happen to three attractive pureblood women like yourselves? You won't be killed like me; you'll be given to whatever men he chooses to reproduce. Is that the life you want?"

Katrina and Miriam's faces had paled and Natalie was staring down at the rock on her finger as if wondering if this would exclude her since Charlie was a pureblood.

"Natalie… I don't want to scare you, but you are a beautiful girl. Charlie isn't a death eater… you'd be rewarded to one of his followers. Same as you two" Natalie closed her eyes and took on the reality of my words.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to. I'm just trying to make you understand the reality of it all. Believe me… that is what will happen if he wins and you were in the position you are now. But if he won and you had joined us, your fate would most likely be a very painful death. So I understand if you don't want to"

I had never seen them all look as serious as they did right now and it made my heart break to think my words and done that.

"Besides" I added, "the order is full of cute guys"

Miriam and Katrina offered a weak smile for my joke, but I could tell they were too deep in thought to really care. Natalie looked as though she was about to cry.

"Hey, how about we just forget about this for the moment and go to Honeydukes?" I could pick up some treats for the boys.

The girls didn't really respond and I sat there awkwardly.

"Look" I sighed, eventually giving up, "I didn't mean to frighten you like I did. Don't worry about all the stupid things I said… we'll win, I'm sure we will; three extra girls aren't going to change the outcome"

Miriam looked taken aback at my sudden change of heart, "Well you obviously haven't seen _me _duel then"

"I can kick your arse any day of the week" Katrina argued.

I didn't say anything in case I broke them again; instead I just watched them argue between each other.

"Screw it" Miriam finally exclaimed. "We have nothing Kat, and if you-know-who wins, we'll have even less than that. I'm in"

Had I been holding my breath?

Katrina sighed and nodded. "I better not regret it"

"You won't, you'll be partnered up with people. The order take care of their own"

"If I'm not partnered with someone cute I'm fighting for the other side"

"I'll see what I can do Miriam"

All three of us glanced at Natalie who seemed to be having a war with herself.

"I… I don't know, I can't just…" she twisted her engagement ring around her finger nervously.

"No one is forcing you to anything you don't want to do" I reassured her. It was hard for me to understand people who wouldn't fight alongside their family, but I suppose Charlie was her family now too and she had to look at the bigger picture first.

"It's just not something I can agree to without talking to Charlie" she whispered apologetically, refusing to meet her sister and cousin's eyes.

"I understand" I soothed her. "But I can't tell you anymore if that's the case"

Her hurt was poorly disguised with a smile, but what could I do? I was already going against Bill to be out here… but to give our plans away to someone unwilling to help? I'd be murdered.

"Hey, let's stop by at Honeydukes" I suggested again. "I haven't been there in ages"

: - )

After an hour in honey dukes Natalie had completely forgotten any ill feelings towards me, so it felt a shame to have to remind everybody about the situation.

"Here" I said as I handed Miriam a folded piece of parchment, "They are the details, read them and burn it"

"So serious" she giggled, pocketing the note all the same.

"So, do think you have some time to go to Zonkos?" Natalia asked hopefully, she was unsure of when she would be seeing me next.

I bit my lip nervously. Honey Dukes had already taken too much of my time up since it had been packed with customers… and not to mention the offence the Weasley Twins would take if I were to choose Zonkos over their products… Thankfully my answer came with two tall men pushing their way through the crowd as if they owned the place.

It was the Lestrange brothers. I noted with a sigh of relief that they hadn't seen me and that they were making their way to the pub, all the same though, with death eaters around it meant it was time for me to leave.

"Who were they?" Katrina whispered as she followed the men I was staring at so obviously with her eyes.

"They're bad news" I said bluntly, "so I'm afraid that means I have to leave"

"Already?" they sighed in disappointment.

"I'm afraid so. We'll do something again soon, I promise" I hugged each girl, a little tighter than I normally would since I would be putting them in more danger than they had ever been in, in just a few days.

"I'll see you soon" I whispered before apparating away.

I reappeared out the front of Grimmauld Place and nervously walked up to the door. My coat's pockets were loaded with all types of sweets, which I hoped would lure the boys onto my side. Bill and Remus however, would not be so easy to convince.

I opened the door as quietly as I could, with the hope that I may be able to sneak up into Harry's room and find out from him whether or not my absence had been noticed.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence" I cringed and met Bill's angry eyes.

"Good morning" I said meekly as I closed the door behind me.

"Felt like a morning stroll did you?" he growled.

He was standing directly in my way, blocking me from being able to squeeze past him. Behind him were an apologetic Harry, Blaise and a livid Draco.

"Something like that" I tried to keep my tone light, not wanting to aggravate him any further.

"Where the hell were you!" Draco's voice was cold, almost like he was barking an order at one of his death eater minions.

"I had to go out" I replied stiffly. "It was important"

"Was it more important than your life?" Blaise asked sarcastically. I shot him a glare, he wasn't helping.

"I promised Remus I would talk to some people"

"Oh, is that so? Because Remus didn't have any idea where you were either"

I subtly tried to edge past him but Draco blocked my way.

"I gained two extra fighters, Bill" I said through gritted teeth.

"I don't care if you recruited Merlin himself, you disobeyed orders"

"I did. I deliberately went behind your back and left the house when you strictly told me not to; I am very sorry" He didn't seem to pick up on the slight sarcasm in my voice. "But I don't see what good crying about it is going to do now. It's done, it was very naughty of me, but it's over now"

"Don't think about leaving again" Bill hissed.

"I have nowhere else to go" I replied, holding my hands up defensively.

Bill cast a scrutinizing eye on me for a moment, "Don't think you will go unpunished for all of your disobedience. After this battle, you are banned from all missions or anything to do with this order until I'm satisfied."

His smug look was enough to let me know that my face revealed my abhorrence of his words. How could he ban me from missions? I was the smartest witch of my age… they _needed _me.

I glanced at Harry who shook his head subtly. He was telling me not to argue with Bill anymore. I sighed; it wouldn't do any good at the moment.

"Very well" I avoided eye contact with Bill though, I wasn't _that _mature. "May I leave now?"

"Off you go" he allowed. "And stay in the damn house"

I pushed past Draco and stomped away from them. Harry knew me well enough to let me cool down for a little while before following.

I was passing the landing my bedroom was on, mumbling curses at Bill as I went when an all too familiar voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Nice to see you again, mudblood"

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews, they make me happy :) Now I need more to tell me what you think of this chapter! I hope you all missed the girls, I certainly did. I thought of a million reactions that the girls could have had to the news, but this one seemed to best suit their personality me thinks. Also I've been asked if I have a beta reader... Honestly, I read over the chapters late at night when I'm falling asleep and then post them (Usually praying that I posted the right chapter). Could you tell?

Anywho, not to spoil anything but I know some of you have been getting impatient over Draco and Hermione. If you are one of these people, then you will enjoy the next chapter ;)

Please Review!

xSiriusxstalkerx


	50. Chapter 50

CHAPTER FIFTY : - )

I turned slowly and my breath hitched painfully in my throat. Regulus was leaning against his mother's bedroom door. His hair looked damp and he looked like he had been given new robes. I was speechless; I hadn't been expecting him… especially without warning.

"Are you not happy to see me?" he smirked.

I took a deep breath when I realised I must have been gaping at him like a surprised fish. "I'm never happy to see you Regulus, you should know that"

"Not very friendly" he commented. "So I can safely assume you had nothing to do with my being here?"

"If it were up to me you'd be in Azkaban" I thought for a moment. "Or dead"

He smirked and took a few steps towards me; I immediately backed up until the railing was digging into my back. "So jumpy" he commented.

"Don't come any closer" I warned.

"You don't trust me?" he held his hand to his chest as if this piece of information offended him. "You don't trust me, but your order sure does. Even gave me this back"

My eyes widened as he tossed his wand in the air and caught it again. They had given the murderer his wand back!

"You seem surprised?" he mocked.

"Do I? And I suppose they gave Snape his wand back as well?"

"Your dear Malfoy has made sure Snape has been treated like royalty" there was an undeniable trace of bitterness in his voice at the mention of Snape.

"Draco knows that you and Snape are here?" the hurt in my voice was poorly concealed and Regulus smirked.

"Knows? Who do you think came and personally picked us up this morning?"

So that's why Draco hadn't been in bed when I left.

"As well as his traitor friend, the werewolf, daddy Weasley and that pink haired twit"

"I see" had he gotten closer?

"Why so sad?" he smirked.

I clenched my jaw and raised my chin, "I am not sad"

"Trouble in paradise?" he reached his wand out and traced my jaw with it.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed, whacking the offending object away with my hand.

"Come now, don't be like that" he pouted, "I thought since our time together was cut short at the hotel…"

He placed his hands on the stairs railing either side of me. I had to lean back so that our noses didn't touch.

"You have one more second to back off before I remove a very special piece of your anatomy" I hissed as I awkwardly pulled my wand from my coat pocket.

"Don't be like that" he purred. "Perhaps I can assist with your relationship troubles?"

"What is with you?" I hissed, trying to shove him away.

"Are you telling me you don't want this?" he was stirring me, seeing how far he could push me until I snapped. Did he want me in trouble again, was that it? Perhaps he had heard my confrontation with Bill a moment ago. "I can tell you do, just like you did the hotel"

He fell to the ground with a yelp as I hexed him. "You mean the time you tried to _rape _me!"

He chuckled as if he found this memory particularly funny; my wand arm was shaking so violently that I was actually afraid I was going to kill him.

"You bastard"

Both Regulus and I snapped our heads in the direction of the ground level. Harry and Blaise were standing at the foot of the staircase, red faced and fists clenched. I wondered how long they had been there for.

"Ah Potter! Running to your dear mudblood's aid again?" he mocked.

"If you touched her I swear I'll…" Harry growled. His fists were shaking.

"You'll do what? I'm here for your precious order" he smirked.

"Order or not, _I_ will kill you" I was touched by the rather violent sentiment on Blaise's behalf, but this needed to end now, Regulus was playing mind games with them on purpose.

"You'll _kill_ me?" Regulus barked with laughter. "Well Zabini, I held her down, tore her dress and tried to fuck her. So come on then, kill me"

I stumbled out of the way as Blaise and Harry flew up the staircase, unarmed of anything but their fists. They were on Regulus in a moment, pounding the life out of him.

"Harry, Blaise, please stop!" I shrieked, trying to wrench them by their shoulder. My pleas fell on deaf ears.

It's not that I didn't believe that Regulus deserved every ounce of what he got, but I didn't need anyone else in trouble on my account. Besides, rumours would fly through the order like they usually did and everyone would know that that _monster_ had laid his hands on me.

Not to mention they were playing right into Regulus's games. The fact that he hadn't bothered using his drawn wand to defend himself against two unarmed boys proved that this was the outcome he had been pushing for. Was it the feeling of winning that pushed him to do it? The satisfaction of knowing he could get under people's skin? What a sick bastard.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Bill was flying up the stairs now, having heard my pleas from the front hall. Draco was close on his heels.

"I can't… they won't stop!" I exclaimed hurriedly.

"What happened?" Bill's eyes were wide and accusing, like he suspected I had told them on purpose to cause trouble in his order.

"_Regulus _can't keep his fat mouth shut" I hissed back at him.

Draco was too preoccupied trying to break the fight up to be listening to us. Bill saw this and sighed, "Hermione, I'm sorry…"

"You can't apologise for this" I snapped. "You have no right!"

I stormed away from them then, continuing up the stairs until I was safely in my room.

: - )

Harry had come in an hour after the fight looking a little worse for wear. Apparently Regulus had got in a few good hits himself.

He told me what had happened after I had left the room… how Bill had had to stun Blaise and how Regulus had dared open his mouth again to mock Draco.

He wouldn't tell me all the details of Draco's reaction, but as far as he knew Regulus had been within an inch of his life by the time Madam Pomfrey had arrived.

"Was it dark magic?" I pushed, trying my luck to get _any _information out of him. We were walking down to the kitchen for dinner, and so far his lips had remained sealed about anything useful.

"Probably" he shrugged.

"Harry you're impossible" I groaned. "Since when do you defend Draco anyway?"

"I'm not defending him; I just honestly believe you'd be better off not knowing…"

"Not knowing _what_?"

"What he's capable off" I shuddered as I remembered his temper at the hotel. His torture had been painful, yet after having experienced his father's torture methods, I knew he was capable of a lot worse.

I chose to let it slide for now; until the memory wasn't as fresh in Harry's mind… he looked a little pale now that I thought about it.

"Do you at least know what happened to Jake? Regulus was using his room"

"He's been moved up to Neville, Blaise and Charlie's room I think. Regulus insisted on having his mother's bedroom"

Trust him to demand the best. I hope it reeked worse than ever of dead ferrets and hippogriff droppings.

As we reached the kitchen door I noticed Blaise standing in the hallway beside it. I gasped at the swelling and bruising to his left cheek.

We stopped in front of him and I looked at Harry with confusion.

"You're not eating dinner in there" Harry explained.

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"You're going to come with me" Blaise supplied. I looked at him doubtfully. Why would I want to go anywhere with him at the moment?

"I don't think so"

Harry and Blaise exchanged an amused glance. "We thought you'd say that"

I squealed in surprise as Blaise picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Have fun" Harry called out to me. I tried my hardest to give him the finger.

"Blaise put me down!" I demanded. He chuckled as I pounded my fists against his back… Bet he wouldn't find it so funny if I started kicking. "Please Blaise! At least tell me where we're going?"

We passed Lavender and Parvati on their way to dinner and my face burned with embarrassment. They gave us weird looks, but said nothing all the same.

"Please let me walk" I moaned. I buried my head into his shoulder.

"No point now" he muttered. He pushed open a door and placed me back on my feet. We were in the backyard.

"Have a good night" he grinned before re-entering the house.

"Blaise… wha-" I spun around in confusion, what was going on?

I had to slap a hand to my mouth as it fell open in a rather unladylike fashion. Draco was standing in the centre of the backyard, dressed to impress as always, and next to him was a set table for two with candles.

"What is this?" I gasped in surprise. It was all quite romantic.

"This is me saying sorry" I looked at him as if not believing my ears for a moment.

"Sorry?" I pushed.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I didn't ask you what you thought first, I'm sorry for stealing your theory and telling the order and I'm sorry for not caring when you were clearly upset. I've been such a stubborn idiot"

"Yes, you have" I agreed, folding my arms. I'd been mad at him for so many days now that it felt too weird to rush into his arms.

"You don't forgive me?" he asked with an amused smile. Damn him and his confidence.

"I don't understand _why _now"

"Because now I better understand your reasons for being…as upset as you were over it all" he meant my over-reacting. He noticed the annoyed look on my face and quickly corrected himself, "Not that it makes any difference. What I did was wrong. I think I just needed a scare to wake me up and realise how stupid I was"

"So it takes attempted rape for you to care again?"

Draco's eyes flashed with anger for a moment. "Don't be like that Hermione"

"Well that's how it is, isn't it?" I felt foolish as my bottom lip trembled and my eyes filled with tears.

"You know it's not" his voice was final.

"You didn't speak to me even when you heard what happened at Diagon"

"I wanted to-"

"I needed you!" I yelled.

"And I wanted to be there for you!" he was yelling by now as well.

I scoffed at his words, "I bet even if Harry had brought back my decapitated body it wouldn't have changed, but the very _idea _of another man being with me is too much for you to bear. You need to sort out your priorities first Draco"

Draco's eyes were flaring with so much rage as he stormed toward me that I felt compelled to take a few steps backwards out of fear.

"Is that why you went to Hogsmeade this morning?" he hissed. He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. "You want to prove a point by being so reckless with your life?"

"You didn't even notice I was missing, you were too busy bringing my would-be rapist into the same house as me" I snapped back.

"You don't tell me these things, how am I meant to know?" he growled in frustration.

"That's not the point!"

"It is the point, Hermione. I brought you out here and apologised to you, because that's all you apparently wanted from me to make things better again, but it's just not enough for you is it? You have to go out and try to get yourself killed, see how crazy with worry you can make me. Well you can't do it. You're mine, Hermione, you can't just decide how to go about your life anymore; I'm part of your decisions now too"

"I'm yours?"

"Yes. You're mine, just as I am yours" his eyes were stern, telling me right now that he didn't want any shit starting about claiming ownership when I knew damn well what he meant.

"But I wasn't part of your decision"

"Maybe if you'd spoken to me about it instead of walking off"

"You'd already told the order by then Draco!" I turned my back on him then, too furious to even look at him.

"Hermione, what's done is done. What do you want me to do about it now? I've already apologised"

I didn't reply because I had no sensible answer to that. He had already apologised, so what else did I want really? I was just prolonging a pointless fight… but I still felt so hurt.

"Hermione" Draco grabbed my shoulders and spun me around harshly. "What do you want?"

"Make it up to me" he hurt me, now he needed to make me happy again.

"How am I supposed to do that?" he was frustrated with me.

"I don't know! Shouldn't you know me well enough-"

Draco let out a frustrated cry and brought his lips crashing down on mine with enough force to bruise them. This didn't matter me though, _nothing _mattered. I had been deprived from Draco for so long that I was fighting back against his lips, begging for so much more.

His fingers became entwined in my hair and I felt like my scalp was on fire he was tugging so hard on it. I retaliated and ran my nails across his neck and down to his chest, causing him to hiss against my mouth. I smirked against his lips and he bit down on my bottom lip and grinded his hips hard against mine.

"Draco… Stop" I groaned, pushing him off of me.

"What's wrong?" his breathing was heavy from lack of air.

I glanced up at the higher stories of the dark house, "Let's go upstairs"

"I don't… I just…" he stuttered as he gave me a look that made it very clear he was prepared to take me right there.

"Harry and Blaise are watching from Harry's window" I added, stifling a smile as the two boys ducked down at Draco's angry glare. Sneaky bastards must have grabbed their dinner and run back up for a good view at what they expected was going to be a spectacular fight.

"Fine" he said through gritted teeth. "Lead the way"

I gave him an amused look before walking inside of the house. It felt good to know that he felt just as sexually deprived as I did.

Draco was walking behind me so closely that I almost felt vulnerable, as if he were the predator and me, his prey. It was quite thrilling.

Once we reached our door, instead of opening it, I turned around to face him and lay my back against the hard wooden surface and smirked.

"Go in, Hermione" he urged. I giggled at how strained his voice sounded.

"Is something wrong?" I teased.

"Hermione" he repeated, laughing although he really did not find the situation funny… at all. "Open the fucking door… sweetheart"

"Now, now Draco" I admonished. "Language like that is not going to get you anywhere"

He growled and pushed himself against me so I was wedged between the door and his body.

"Or I can take you right here" he threatened as he clawed at my clothes.

The door flew open behind me and I fell back into the room giggling. Neither of us had opened the door, so I could only assume someone who had been watching the display hadn't wanted their mind permanently scarred. It was so difficult to have a private moment together when the house was brimming with order members.

Draco took advantage of my vulnerable position on the floor and immediately swooped down on me.

"Now my pet, what shall I do to you?" he whispered huskily.

I didn't reply, instead I began to hastily work on the buttons of his shirt, my hands fumbling in their haste. He chuckled at my hurried attempts to undress him and covered my hands with his own. He undid the few missed buttons easily and guided my hands up to help slide the material from his shoulders and onto the floor beside us.

He pinned my right hand down next to me before I could try attacking his belt buckle as well, and with his left hand he pushed the silky material of my skirt up my thigh until he was satisfied with the access he now had.

"Draco, what are you-"

I gasped in surprise as he flicked one of his fingers up under my panties and thrust it into me without a hint of warning. He smirked down at me, wordlessly pumping his finger in and out of me until I was clawing at his arm desperately.

"Oh, not yet" he chided. I felt like I was going to explode if he didn't fill me completely.

He pulled his finger out and used it to hook around my panties and slide them down my leg. I lifted my bottom up off of the carpet to make it easier for him. My body was absolutely trembling in anticipation of what was to come.

I thought for sure that he was going to undo his pants now, but was momentarily disappointed when he instead grinned at the hopeful look on my face and bent his head down to my most sensitive area.

All thoughts of disappointment were left abandoned as his tongue flicked out cautiously, as if waiting for my protest. At the long moan that emitted from my mouth he became rapidly more daring with his tongue and greedily lapped at my heat.

"Oh god Draco, more…" I hissed. I was practically digging my nails into his head, trying to force him closer.

The frustration I felt as he lifted his head was unbearable. I wanted, no, _needed _more.

"Calm down" he tutted amused. I glared daggers at him and roughly tugged at his belt.

"Take it off now Draco, or I swear to god I will leave" the amused doubt in his eyes was out-shined quickly with the worry of being left alone in the state that he was in.

He tore the belt from his pants and threw it somewhere towards the bed. I happily reached my hands forward and pushed his pants down off of his hips, releasing the very part of his body that I was dying to see. He kicked his pants off completely and pulled his wand from the pocket and turned it on me.

"Diffindo" The remanding clothing I had on slipped to the floor around me in tatters.

"I liked that dress" I pouted.

"I'll buy you a new one" he muttered impatiently.

I looked up at him expectantly, we were both completely undressed and I was being to squirm with excitement.

"Roll over" his voice was raspier now that he was so close to his goal.

I looked at him hesitantly, unsure if I felt comfortable with that amount of exposure. He growled and I screamed in shock as he flipped me over with surprising strength.

"Now get up on your hands and knees" he ordered. I pushed up off of the ground until I was standing on all fours with my backside facing towards him in the most exposed and vulnerable position I had ever been in.

I gasped as I felt his erection prod my entrance carefully before entering me in one fluid moment. The pain and pleasure I had felt had made me scream at the top of my lungs, I never had felt as _full_ as I did now in this position. Draco didn't stop to let me adjust like he usually did though; he pulled out and slammed back in, harder, if it were possible, as he went.

"I've fucking missed you" he groaned against my back. My neck was strained back as Draco held a fistful of my hair in his spare hand and my back ached from him leaning over it, but I couldn't find myself wanting him to stop. He could snap my spine for all I cared, just as long as he didn't stop.

I clawed at the carpet desperately as his thrusts came quicker and harder. My body felt a million sensations building up, and then all at once I exploded with ecstasy, knowing nothing but Draco in that moment. Draco's whispers became strained shouts as he brought himself to completion inside of me straight after me.

"Thank… you" I breathed heavily as he pulled out and sat back to catch his breath as well.

"You, are fucking amazing" he grinned, crawling over to me and kissing me fiercely on the lips.

I grinned and kissed him back contently.

Draco pulled back and looked around. "We left the door open" he noted.

I blushed furiously considering the amount of noise we had been making… thankfully I was sure most of the order was still down at dinner. Harry and Blaise on the other hand, were not so lucky.

"We should probably apologise" I suggested thoughtfully.

"Why bother? They shouldn't have been spying, I mean, what outcome did they except?"

"I think they expected more of a fight" I replied as I reached for my panties.

"Huh, what were we fighting about again?" he joked. He quickly snatched my panties from my grasp and threw them to the other side of the room.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Don't start with me"

"Feisty" he grinned, pulling me to him. "Let me look at you, just a little longer"

I blushed furiously as his eyes raked my naked body appreciatively. I quickly stood and pulled the sheet from the bed, wrapping it around myself securely. He scowled at me in disappointment.

"Cheer up" I laughed, throwing a pillow at him.

I groaned as my stomach rumbled with hunger. Had I even eaten today?

"Are you hungry my love?" he asked with amusement. I blushed and nodded.

"It's a shame we let dinner go to waste"

"Who said it's wasted?" Draco smirked. He raised his hands and snapped his fingers.

I raised a curious eyebrow at him until two silver cloches came zipping into the room and landed delicately on the floor in between us.

"Mother Weasley would kill me if I let her hard work go to waste"

"Of course you made her cook" I muttered.

He smirked at me and lifted the lids. I gasped at the assortments of food on the plate.

"How did the order afford this?" guilt bubbled within me. There was a reason the order had been surviving on little more than soup, we were broke. To think that unnecessary money was spent on my account just pained me.

"They didn't" I narrowed my eyes at the way he scoffed, as if the idea of the order standing on its own was laughable.

"You bought this?"

He grinned at me. "Not just this… I gave Mother Weasley money to buy as much food as she wanted. I mean who can survive on soup? Honestly"

I knocked him over in his surprise as I lunged on him and kissed every inch of his face.

"This makes you happy then?" he laughed.

"It's the most wonderful thing you've ever done, Draco" and I meant it. I knew he'd do anything for me, but to help out the people I loved, even though he hated them, that meant more to me then he could ever know.

"Really, it's not that big of a deal" I didn't even realise that I had tears in my eyes until he brushed one away with his thumb.

"You amaze me every single day" I whispered before leaning in and kissing him fiercely.

He chuckled against my mouth and pushed me back.

"Give me at least five minutes to recover" he smirked. My cheeks burnt red with embarrassment.

"How could you have ruined it so quickly?"

We both looked up at the doorway to see Blaise standing there with a bright red Harry behind him, trying to look anywhere but at us. Draco laughed and placed the pillow on his lap.

"Ruined what?" he asked Blaise casually.

"You've already made her cry, oh god… you asked her to marry you, didn't you?" I was sure Harry almost burst a blood vessel at this.

"She's crying because she's so goddamn happy" Draco smirked cockily. "And don't worry Potter, we're not getting married. Though it doesn't sound like such a bad idea" he threw a wink at me and I fixed my eyes firmly on the ground. He wasn't serious… surely.

"Steady on" Harry mumbled. "And for the love of Merlin put some pants on"

Draco sighed and stood, dropping the pillow as he did so. Harry groaned and turned around.

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks when I realised Blaise had caught me ogling Draco's naked body as he pulled on some boxers.

"You think that's impressive? You just wait 'til you see me naked" Blaise grinned. My face turned bright red, but not as red as Harry's who had turned around in anger at the suggestion that I was going to see Blaise naked.

"Come have something to eat Harry" I offered, ignoring Blaise's comment.

Harry awkwardly pushed past Blaise into the room and sat down beside me and began to pick at my plate.

"Kind of cold" he commented. Draco raised an annoyed eye brow at me.

"Better than nothing, Potter"

Harry had the decency to look apologetic. "Aren't you going to eat Hermione?" he held a small piece of roast lamb up to my mouth. I shrugged and ate it; it seemed like an eternity since I had had roast meat.

Harry quickly scooted over to make room for Draco who sat down in between us, shooting me a very disgruntled look as he did so.

"I know that look" I mumbled guiltily. Blaise seemed to have picked up on it too as he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Ah Potter, how about I kick your arse in a game of chess?"

Harry looked between Draco and I, before nodding at Blaise. "What makes you think you can beat me?"

"Well if you're the idiot that taught Hermione how to play…"

I glowered at him as he backed out of the room.

"I guess I'll see you later" Harry grinned, before following Blaise out of the room. Draco waved his hand and the door slammed shut and locked behind him.

Once again, his wandless AND non-verbal magic astounded me. "You'll have to teach me that trick"

He said nothing, just raised an eyebrow. I bit my lip nervously.

"You're upset" I observed.

"Yes"

"Was it Harry?"

"Very good"

I sighed, "You know the story between Harry and me; we're best friends"

"All the same, I don't want him acting so… intimate with you" he screwed up his face in distaste.

I smiled at his jealously; Merlin, help me, but it seemed so adorable right now.

"OK, I'll only be intimate with you" I smirked, "I promise"

"That's my girl"

"Now that you've made your point, can we let them back in?"

He shook his head slowly and smirked. "Have something to eat my love, then you're mine for the rest of the night"

* * *

A/N: Aww I missed them together so much :) I hope the intimate scene wasn't too much? I always felt that I avoided much needed detail and now I'm a little worried since I've picked it up a bit.

And how naughty is Regulus? I think I kinda like him actually :/

I added the 'he upset me, now he had to make me happy again' part because it's EXACTLY what I do when my dearest fucks me off. He can go shove his apology straight up his arse, he's not going to be in my good books until that motherfucker makes me laugh and smile. I've been told I'm such a joy to date :)

Anywho, please review (I know it's a lot to ask, but I'd really like this story to reach 1000 reviews by it's completion :D)

Love you all,  
xSiriusxstalkerx


	51. Chapter 51

CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE : - )

The next morning Draco and I finally emerged from our room with massive grins on our faces. We had spent the night… well, making up for all the time we had lost during our fight.

"Stop smirking" I hissed at him as we walked downstairs for breakfast.

"If you didn't want me to smirk, you shouldn't have given me a reason to last night" he…smirked back.

"Shut up" oh god, he had me smiling now.

Blaise and Harry shot us knowing looks as we entered the kitchen and sat down across from them.

"Sleep well?" Blaise inquired with a grin.

"What sleep?" Harry's eyes averted to his orange juice as he quickly tried to retreat out of the conversation.

"Don't do that" I hissed in Draco's ear.

"What? He asked" Draco defended.

"Please keep our personal life personal. Or else there won't be anything to tell anymore" Draco narrowed his eyes at me and considered the seriousness of my words.

"Fine" he finally muttered. "You're no fun, you know that right?"

"I'll change your mind about that later" I whispered to him before kissing his cheek.

"I'm going to hold you to that" he whispered back. He nibbled just under my ear to prove his point.

"Enough of that" we both looked up to see Mrs Weasley behind us holding two plates. Her face was set in a frown, and I half expected a lecture on manners at the dining table. Thankfully she set the plates down and let us off easy with a stern look instead.

"Yes _mother_" Draco muttered. I elbowed him in the ribs before starting on my scrambled eggs.

I was rather impressed that Draco managed to pass an entire meal without misbehaving. I supposed I would have to live up to my word later after all…

I almost jumped a foot in the air from a rather loud bark of laughter coming from the other side of the table. Everyone turned to look at Oliver, whose face had turned red.

"Oliver?" Ron asked cautiously from beside him, the man looked like a madman right now.

"Herm-Hermione" he breathed out eventually. All eyes were on me as if I had the answer to his sudden outburst.

"Yes?"

Instead of replying he stretched out his arm towards me, the daily prophet in his hand. Luna took it from him and then passed it to Harry, who, with a curious look, passed it to me.

I unfolded it and stared at the front cover. There was a massive photo of Oliver whispering in my ear while I laughed. I had to admit, we looked like a couple.

The table hushed down completely as Fred leaned over and read the headline. "Has Wood Traded Fame for _Frizzy?_"

"You've got to be kidding" I muttered, bringing my hands to my face. Oliver was still laughing, now more than ever.

"_The hearts of Quidditch fans were shattered today to learn that Oliver Wood has been taken off the bachelor list again. So who is this new woman? None other than Hermione Granger- best friend of Harry Potter._

_The couple were seen reportedly Christmas shopping together in Diagon Alley yesterday before getting cosy at the Leaky Cauldron where they later checked in to a room together. _

_Fans have gathered outside the Quidditch Player's London home today in protest of the new relationship, but it seems that Oliver Wood is residing at Miss Granger's private residence for the holiday period._

_Miss Granger seems to be keeping in the pattern of only dating famous men after her brief fling with another famous Quidditch player, Victor Krum, a few years back and of course her on-off relationship with best friend, Harry Potter for the last seven years. _

_So the question remains, will Oliver Wood be the man to get down on one knee for the fame hungry witch? This reporter certainly hopes not_."

"That bitch" I growled, clenching my fists so tightly my nails dug into my hands.

"Quite right Hermione" Fred agreed.

"We really hope you and Oliver _do _work out" George added.

"Oh shut it" I snapped. "And who is she calling frizzy anyway?"

Everyone at the table averted their eyes quickly at this; even Draco was scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. My hair wasn't _that _bad was it? I thought it was rather tame compared to what it used to be back in school.

"Well it's still a little bushy" Fred commented, twirling a curl in his hand as he said so. "Nothing a bit of Weasley's Sleek & Shine won't fix, of course"

My face dropped. "I already use your Sleek & Shine"

Fred's mouth formed an 'o' shape before he shrugged sympathetically and gave me a pat on the back.

"Thanks" I mumbled. I hid my face in my arms against the table.

"I can't believe there are people protesting against it" Ginny piped up in a bid to lift the awkwardness.

"Are you kidding? After all the men she's been through I wouldn't want to see Oliver dumped like them too" Lavender joined in. Ah, gossip, just her forte.

"I never dated any of the men that bitch said I did!" I yelled at her. What a cow.

"I thought you were with Malfoy anyway?" OK, what a stupid cow.

"I. Am." I ground out.

"Then why would she say you checked into a room with Oliver?" she crossed her arms like she had me there.

"I-ah… she's lying again of course" I said lamely. Oliver burst into a new fit of giggles and I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Yes, why would she say that?" Draco growled having noted the shared look between Oliver and me.

"Why, Hermione?" Oliver joined in. Both Draco and I shot him a glare that could melt stone.

"Because…" I began hesitantly. "I may have said something to encourage her"

"Like what?"

"Not that's its important _or _anyone's business. But I mentioned something about sleeping with Oliver… it was completely sarcastic though, she's just an idiot" I was quick to defend. Draco raised an eyebrow at me and I was relieved to see him shrug it off.

"Can you believe her?" Oliver laughed, "Doesn't want anyone to know when we are actually dating, but hell, who cares what rumours we start when we aren't together!"

"Wait, did you say you _were _dating?" Lavender gasped excitedly. I groaned and resisted the urge to bash my head against the table.

"Nice one Oliver" Harry grinned, ignoring Lavender's question.

"Well it's hardly a secret anymore" he shrugged. "Now give me back my paper, I want to frame that"

"Oliver!"

"I'll make a copy for you, love" he grinned at me.

All playful banter immediately halted at the table with the arrival of our newest… guest. Snape stood in the doorway, looking at all of us with the same amount of disgust as we held for him.

"Good morning" he eventually drawled. No one replied, although I noticed Draco and Blaise nod in greeting.

"Ah Severus, what would you like?" although friendly, I could tell Mrs Weasley's question was strained. So it seemed some of the older members had a problem with our latest recruits as well.

"Nothing" Snape replied, then as an afterthought added, "Thank you"

The silence in the room was deafening over the next few minutes while Snape awkwardly stood by the door as if waiting. Eventually Remus and Bill entered the room and he visibly relaxed.

"Listen up everyone" Bill said loudly, "We need to discuss location and pairing for Diagon"

The kitchen was full within minutes as the rest of the order filed in and made room somewhere around the rectangular table.

"OK, so Remus and I have drawn up a diagram of the Alley" He held up a large piece of parchment with a neat sketch of what would be a very basic overview of the alley. "Firstly, we need to make sure all exits are covered"

He pointed to what would be the wall separating Diagon from the Leaky Cauldron's courtyard. "I would like some auror's for this area, as it is the main escape route"

Every auror in the room held up their hand to volunteer. Remus narrowed his eyes at them all, as if scrutinizing each person's ability before deciding, "Hestia and Kingsley" I noticed Tonks fold her arms in annoyance, Remus hadn't even considered her.

"OK next" Bill's hand moved down the drawing and stopped, "Knockturn Alley"

All eyes fell on Draco and Blaise, much to Blaise's annoyance.

"I've been down their once, I barely know the place" he defended.

"If I may" all eyes turned to Snape, "I do believe Regulus and I have spent our fair share of time down there. I'm sure we'd be more appropriate for that particular location"

Bill eyed him down for a moment, daring him to have an underlying reason for wanting to be so close to the alley. "Alright fine, Snape and Black at Knockturn"

"Alright, now we need two in the cauldron shop"

"We'll do it" Luna volunteered, placing a hand on Jake's shoulder. He nodded.

"Alright, next-"

"Obviously we're looking after our shop" Fred and George piped up.

"And I'd be the best for Quidditch supplies" Oliver joined in.

"I want to be partnered with Parvati" Lavender added.

"There's no way I'm not being partnered with my sister" Padma argued.

"Who are you to decide? You only _just _agreed to join the order" Lavender snapped back.

"To make sure my sister was safe!"

"Girls" Remus called. "You can all be partnered together. How about you look after the Owl Emporium?"

"I HATE owls" Parvati screeched.

"Florean's then?"

The girls looked at each other before turning back to Remus and nodding.

"And Oliver you and…Angelina can look after Quality Quidditch supplies"

"Works for me" Angelina grinned.

"And us?" Fred and George asked impatiently.

"I didn't think that was even an issue" Remus smiled at them. They grinned back.

"Back to business" Bill cleared his throat, uncomfortable with Remus taking over like that. "The magical menagerie"

"I'll do it" Ginny volunteered, managing to raise her hand even as Mrs Weasley tried to pull it back down.

"I don't think so Gin" Ginny scowled at her older brother. "You can stay in the Leaky Cauldron with mum"

"That's unfair! The fight won't even reach the pub!"

"If some death eaters slip past, it's up to you" Bill tried to say reassuringly. Ginny glared daggers at him, not buying his bullshit.

"Anyway… the menagerie" he continued awkwardly.

"I'll do it" of course. Charlie Weasley, dragon handler. He was perfect to be in a shop full of animals.

"I'll aid you" Remus smiled. "And since that shop can get a bit hectic… Susan?" Susan Bones nodded eagerly, relieved to be partnered with two older order members.

"Ok, now Harry, you and Ron can be positioned at the Apothecary. It's the one of the closest to the pub. If things look like they're going badly run into the Leaky Cauldron immediately" I managed to hold back a very unladylike snort that wanted to escape my mouth at the very idea of Harry abandoning a battle that all of his friends were fighting in.

"Malfoy and Zabini… Ollivander's old shop"

"Oh I get it, furthest away from Potter right? Still don't trust us?" Blaise snapped.

"I don't trust that you even looked at it that way" Bill growled back.

"Shut up, the both of you" Draco cut in. "Where are you putting Hermione?"

I blushed scarlet when he brought the attention back on me.

"She'll be in Gringott's" Bill leered at them. "With me"

"Like hell" Draco growled. I groaned, now was not the time… in fact; never was a good time for these petty arguments.

"What, you think she would be better off with you?" Bill scoffed. "I'm trying to plan this so Harry's mind won't be occupied with worried thoughts for his best friends, OK? And leaving her with _you_ doesn't inspire confidence in anybody"

"I can look after myself" at this rate they were going to lock me away with Ginny in the Leaky Cauldron.

"In case you hadn't noticed we're in the middle of a war. Everyone is going to be worried" Draco snapped impatiently, completely ignoring me.

"You're not being partnered with her Malfoy. End of discussion" Bill yelled.

"I never asked to be partnered with her!" Draco roared.

"Then who do you want her with?"

"I'm right here" I growled in disbelief. Shouldn't I have a say?

"Potter" Harry's face mirrored the surprise I felt at his words. He wanted me partnered with Harry over himself? He was sick, surely.

He'd even left Bill speechless for a moment, "…Harry?"

"Yes. I want her with Potter only" he said firmly.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Because nobody will try to kill Potter" Draco said matter-of-factly.

"Don't be daft, of course they're going to try and kill me" Harry laughed.

"No Potter, they won't. You are strictly the Dark Lord's. Don't get me wrong, you'll be targeted for capture, but the killing curse will not be cast in your direction" this was perfect, the only unforgiveable they would use in battle, they weren't allowed to use on Harry. We could block the rest.

Bill looked like he wanted to refuse the demand, because it was Draco's idea. But after what I'm sure was a mental debate, he nodded slowly.

"Ok, Ron, you're with me in Gringott's, Harry and Hermione at the apothecary"

"If I may Bill," I asked as politely as I could manage. "I would prefer Flourish and Blotts. It's just I know the layout of the story like the back of my hand. I think it may be useful for us. And since Harry's life isn't in as great of peril as we originally assumed, being a few stops from the Leaky Cauldron won't hurt"

"Yes fine, Flourish and Blotts" he waved away. He seemed very unimpressed with everyone contradicting his original plan.

I grinned at Harry as he winked at me, seemingly pleased with the partnering as well, not that he was unhappy with Ron.

After Draco's demand Bill was pleased to find there were no more complaints with his pairings and eventually all the names had been written on a piece of parchment and pinned to the kitchen door.

"All that's left is your two friends" Bill finished, looking at me. "How are they at duelling?"

"They say they're good…" I replied lamely. "But I'm not sure"

"One can come with me" Arthur immediately spoke up. "Ted and I will look after her"

"Alright then… ah…"

"Miriam" I supplied.

"Right, Miriam can go with dad and Ted at the second hand robes shop" he scrawled her name in beside Arthur's.

"And Katrina can go with Fred and George" the twins gave me an unimpressed look at having to look after someone they didn't know on top of protecting their beloved joke shop, but grinned when they saw my smug smirk.

"Alright, Katrina with the twins at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" again he scrawled in the name.

"Everyone is happy then?" his eyes scanned over the crowd, lingering a little longer on Draco and Lavender.

No one spoke up so he took this as an OK.

"Alright, Remus and I will keep you notified on any changes" with that he and Remus left the room.

Chatter broke out once they were gone. Everyone laughing about where they were put and who they were paired with. How could they laugh? Did Cho think having to be placed in the apothecary was funny? Would it be so funny if it were the last place she ever was?

"You OK?" Draco whispered before kissing my cheek gently. I smiled at the show of affection.

"I'm just worried"

"Liar" Draco grinned. I raised a curious eyebrow at him and he gave me a knowing look.

"Did you… were you… in my head?" I whispered.

"I now know what you think of everyone in this room" he answered cockily.

"I didn't feel a thing" I said, completely astounded. It had always hurt whenever he tried… had he…? "You've been practicing"

"Huh?" he replied dumbly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Who have you been practising with?"

"I haven't!"

"Draco. Who have you been practising with?"

I looked him directly in the eyes; he wouldn't _dare _look me in the eye and lie.

Finally, he sighed. "Professor Snape" he admitted.

"_What!" _

"It's really not that big of a deal… he's a good teacher"

"What was wrong with me?" Was I pouting?

"Absolutely nothing; just, you weren't around when we were fighting and he offered… Hermione, he's a fantastic teacher"

"He's hasn't even been here for 24 hours, Draco" I growled.

Draco looked at me guiltily for a few thoughtful moments. "You look beautiful"

"You're hopeless"

"We're in a room full of misfits and you say I'm hopeless?"

"Don't start" I warned.

He smirked at me and pulled me close to him so that my back was resting against his chest.

"You really do look beautiful" he whispered.

"And you really are hopeless" I grinned back.

Blaise raised his eyebrows at Draco's intimate hold on me. "She's got a good point; you're a lovesick puppy these days"

"_Puppy!" _he groaned. He hid his face in my shoulder as if ashamed.

"Well I _love _puppies" I whispered to him. He didn't look up but I could feel him grin.

"How utterly fascinating Miss Granger" my mood dropped immediately as I looked up to meet Snape's eyes. I'd like to say I was mature enough to answer him, but I suppose Ron had rubbed off on me somewhat.

"Not very talkative today" I almost fell off the chair as Draco quickly rose to his feet.

"Hush Black" Snape snapped.

I looked up cautiously. Regulus looked like he wanted to retort but thought better of it, instead he stood behind Snape, eyeing Draco darkly.

"Now come, Draco" Snape ordered, turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" I demanded, grabbing Draco's hand to stop him from leaving.

Snape's lip twitched angrily, the way it used to when he was interrupted by a student in potion's class. He turned around to face me.

"I need to…" he paused and looked at Draco, "talk to Draco"

"She knows" Draco said quietly.

Snape nodded and looked at me pointedly, as if suggesting I was stupid if I didn't understand what the look meant.

"Another lesson" I muttered angrily, glaring at Draco.

Both men shushed me, making it very clear it was a complete secret. I suppose Bill wouldn't be impressed to find out that two members that weren't quite trusted yet were practising advanced legilimency.

I caught Regulus's eye and he smirked at me, sending a wave of nausea through me.

"He's not helping, is he?" I growled.

"Why Granger, Little Drakie here got some memories you don't want me to see?" Yes, that was pretty much the gist of it actually.

"Do not fret, Miss Granger, Black's mind is weak. He is of no use to us" I noticed Snape's lip twitch up slightly in amusement as Regulus raged silently behind him at the blatant insult.

"Now come, Draco" Snape ordered again. Draco leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before following his former professor from the room.

Regulus and I stood facing each other now. I wanted so badly to wipe that awful smirk from his face.

"Shouldn't you go and await Snape's orders?"

"I do _not _take orders from him" Regulus hissed.

"So you just _choose _to most of the time then? Or is it more of a protection thing?" I mocked, eyeing his colourful bruises.

"I don't need Snape's protection" he snapped, taking a few threatening steps towards me. He stopped mid step with a hesitant look on his face as he stared past me. I found myself breaking my rule of always keeping my eyes on my enemy, and followed his line of sight. An affectionate smile tugged at my lips as I saw Harry, Blaise, Oliver, Jake, the twins, Ron, Ginny and even Charlie, all on their feet with their wands pointed directly at Regulus, while the rest of the room stared on with blatant curiosity.

"Don't you?" Harry challenged. His face was set with determination, a look that I had always found rather attractive on him. I guess Ginny thought so too as her wand was now pointed at me with the distraction of Harry. It was the thought that counted anyway.

"You were just leaving, weren't you?" I asked Regulus. I gave him a warning look that suggested that they all meant business, even if they had to blow the kitchen up to teach him a lesson… and they probably would too.

"I suppose I was" he sneered. I wasn't the only person wearing a satisfied grin as he limped from the room. Draco had really done a number on him.

"And he's on our side" George tisked.

"He's on his own side" I corrected.

"Which isn't much better than worshipping Voldemort" Harry spat. I gave him a reassuring smile; I knew how much it pained him to see a man that looked so much like this late godfather act so cruelly, especially towards his best friend. Sirius, although we may have disagreed on some things, had always put Harry, Ron and I first.

"Err… come on guys, how about a game of Quidditch?" Ron suggested. Ron was hopeless at reading women's emotions, but it was uncanny the way he could read Harry.

"Oh boy, something new and original to do" I complained.

"Maybe you could try playing for once?" Oliver teased.

"Yeah mm, or maybe I can stay safely on the ground with a nice book"

"Because that's so 'new and original' of you" Blaise laughed.

"Oh shut it!" I snapped at the both of them.

"Come on Hermione" Harry grinned, coming to my rescue, "We'll go grab your copy of: Hogwarts, a History. I'm sure you've only read it a few hundred times"

* * *

A/N: I know right! I don't update for AGES and then I give you this 2 minute read to get by on until my next update! What a bitch, am I right?

In all fairness I've been very busy! I mean... I've got my traineeship that I've been avoiding studying for, then I've just joined a gym that I've been avoiding going to, not to mention all the sleeping I did on Australia day! What can I say? Been busy ;) I give of the impression of a morbidly obese chick don't I? Nah, thank god there is nothing morbid about my weight... Just my fitness.

Anywhowhatwhere,

I've got a bed with my name on it :D Stoked.

Love yous all, especially yous that review! (Even an 'update soon!' is good for my confidence, makes me think "You know what... I think I will!")

xSiriusxstalkerx

PS, Totally only proof read this once...


	52. Chapter 52

CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO : - )

As much as I hated the man, Snape was a fantastic teacher.

I knew this because Draco was currently digging through my mind, probably listening to these exact thoughts, and I couldn't feel a goddamn thing.

"Don't get cocky" I muttered as he smirked.

In fact, if it wasn't for the eye contact he had to keep with me, I wouldn't even be sure that he was in my head. My eyes strayed to his face quickly, wanting to pick up on any physical signs of strain, surely to be this good required a lot of one's magic? But there he was, looking completely normal, a bit too gorgeous for his own good.

I blushed as he smiled. I'd have to learn to control my thoughts when he was in my head, but he was magnificent when he smiled, not just smirking, but a real, genuine smile.

Again I felt the heat in my face as I blushed furiously. "What are you looking at in there anyway?" I muttered quietly as I tried to ignore his chuckling.

He shushed me and continued, his face frowning slightly, then paling completely.

"Draco?" I asked worriedly. What could be _that _bad?

"Is it Flint?" although he hadn't ended up raping me, I knew some of his actions were bad enough to make Draco's blood boil, hell, they still made mine boil.

"Oh god," he cringed, "Your emotions are so high even _I'm _attracted to Weasel-bee right now, urgh!" did he even know he was talking out loud?

"What the hell are you looking at?" I growled. My feelings for Ron back in school were so pathetic that they humiliated me. I was infatuated, which made me easy in a way. Whenever he wanted his homework done, I'd do it, whenever he wanted to skip a class, I'd cover. There were some things I just wanted to forget.

His fists were clenched and his jaw set, as if he were about to start a physical fight with someone. What the hell had gotten into him?

"On the floor, how classy" he snapped now.

My eyes widened with the realisation of _which _Weasley he had been referring to and I turned my head away, immediately severing the bond he had created with my mind.

He didn't complain about being pushed back from my mind, he didn't say anything at all actually. He was shaking from rage though, his face looked absolutely murderous; but then… I felt murderous too.

I slapped him, fair across the face.

"How _dare _you" I yelled, "You had no right Draco!"

"No right? You're _my _girlfriend" he snapped, grabbing my arms and looking me dead in the face. I looked away, unsure as to whether or not he was invading my mind again.

"So? Everyone comes with a past Draco. Feel fortunate mine only comes with two guys in it! I'd hate to see your history!" I shot back.

"Yes, but you don't have to see the women I've been with every single day! You don't have to watch me laugh with them and hug them and sit there feeling like an idiot whose girlfriend still loves her old flames"

"I do not love them!" he was right though, at the hotel I had felt foolish, like everyone was looking at me and judging me for being the next notch on his belt. "You've been in my head Draco; you know how I felt about them, how I feel about them now and most importantly… how I feel about you"

"I know you still find them both very attractive" he argued.

"Of course I do, I have some very fond memories of the both of them" I smiled at him now, "I also have some OK memories with you too, you know."

His stern demeanour slipped and he allowed a brief smile to grace his features.

"You know I hate them, don't you?" He muttered. "I hate that they've touched you and how you can still be such good friends with them, especially Wood."

"I'm sure they hate you too my love," he raised a suspicious eyebrow and I laughed. "Not because you're with me, but because you're a right bastard most days"

"So, you promise I'm just being an idiot thinking that there's something more?" his voice had a bit more humour in it now, it was relaxing to hear.

"You've seen my thoughts! It's just your irrational, jealous mind telling you otherwise! It's you I want to be with, you I want to marry; you I want to share my life with. All you."

"Marry?" he raised his eyebrows at me. Oh god, I had to open my big fat mouth, didn't I? I was scaring him off!

"Well, you know, one day it sounds nice, I guess" I replied calmly, trying to seem unaffected by the idea, present or future.

"Sure" he agreed, pulling me in for a hug. "And to think you panicked when I asked you to move in with me!"

"That was because I was afraid of my friends finding out, but now they know" I grinned. Living with him, just him, was going to be wonderful.

"And how wonderful that is." He replied sarcastically.

"I don't know what we thought we were ever going to do once we'd left the hotel," I admitted, "It was really rather foolish of us actually, thinking we could get away with a secret that big."

"Especially when no one here is happy unless they know where you are." Draco added bitterly.

"Oh right, because all your death eater buddies wouldn't have become suspicious of where you were running off to," I retorted, "If it were the other way around and the order hadn't gotten to us first, we'd probably both be dead."

Draco stiffened at the thought. "I wouldn't have let them touch you."

I smiled up at him and stroked his cheek affectionately. "I don't deserve you," I whispered shyly.

He shook his head at me before leaning down and gently placing a kiss on my lips. "You're very wrong about that, my love."

We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Ginny stood in the doorway, eyes cast down at the floor, trying not to intrude on our moment.

"What it is she-weasel?" Draco sneered.

"Bill is ordering lights out, _Ferret_," Ginny snapped at him. "He wants everybody up early tomorrow morning."

My heart sped up in my chest at the reminder of what tomorrow would bring. It seemed like the last few days had slipped past unnoticed with all the hustle and bustle in the house.

"Thanks, Gin." I smiled at the redhead. She looked extraordinary tonight. Ginny was already a beautiful girl, but I hadn't seen her with this much effort put into her looks in years, was she wearing make-up?

I suddenly had a sneaking suspicion of where she was going. "Go get him," I winked. She looked back at me, completely unabashed at my words and gave me a sly smile before walking off down the hall.

"What was that about?" Draco asked with raised eyebrows.

"She's going to find Harry." I answered.

"So?"

"She's going to go find Harry… in his room."

"Well obviously that's where he's going to be…" I rolled my eyes and gave him a suggestive look that I'm sure sent his eyebrows into his hairline. "I see."

"Anyway, lights out." I added, switching the light off and closing the door.

"I can't believe he's ordering everyone to go to sleep." I heard Draco mutter from the darkness of the room.

"Oh, we don't sleep." He didn't answer, but I heard his breathing pick up slightly.

For too many years I had laid awake at night with the doom of an impending battle looming over me. I had laid awake listening to the almost animalistic noises coming from all areas of the house as everyone spent the night worshipping the person they loved in case it was the last night they had together. I had cried most of those nights, not feeling disgusted, but lonely. I thought I had finally found love with Oliver, and truth be told, those nights with him had been magical, but towards the end of our relationship his absence was too much.

"Hermione…?" Draco called quietly. I didn't reply.

Instead I reached up and pulled my jumper over my head. I threw it on the ground, making a mental note to pick up later. I then reached up with excited fingers to undue the buttons on my blouse. Draco called my name again and once again I ignored him. He'd have me soon enough.

I gasped as the cold overtook me as my blouse slid down my arms to join the jumper on the floor.

The room was silent as I pulled down the zipper to my jeans; it was then that I think Draco finally understood what I was doing.

I discarded my underwear on the ground as well and tiptoed over to him, reaching out with my arms to find him in the darkness of the room.

His hands felt my body and he groaned.

"You're… you're shaking" he said, his voice husky.

"I'm cold" I admitted. The House of Black had never been one to keep the bitterness of winter out of its walls.

"Get into bed" he ordered. I nodded, although I knew he couldn't see me, and climbed under the warm blankets.

"Draco, are you going to join me?" I asked after a minute.

Answering my question I felt his side of the bed dip down as he climbed in with me.

"I can't see you" I laughed, reaching out for him.

I heard his low chuckle and could imagine the smirk he wore right now.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as his weight shifted lower on the bed.

As if punishing me for not answering him minutes prior I received no reply from him. Instead I waited with anticipation as I felt him duck under the covers of the bed and slide down.

Even in the cold I was filled with an intense burning as I felt Draco's hot breath on my inner thigh.

His hand grazed over me and I bit my bottom lip, desperately trying not to beg him to hurry up.

He dipped one finger in and pumped it back and forth, letting me adjust before adding a second.

I squirmed as he pleasured me with his fingers, but the moment his tongue came in contact with me all thoughts of keeping quiet were destroyed and I all but screamed his name. My hands reached down and entwined themselves in his platinum hair, forcing his head to stay where it was.

He chuckled against me and I gasped at the vibrations it sent through me.

"Draco" I panted. He pulled each of my legs over his shoulders and lapped at my heat hungrily. My eyes were rolling back into my head while my hands left his hair and desperately clawed at the blankets as I felt my release coming. How could the man do _that _so well with his tongue?

I was seconds away when he pulled back; I was actually considering grabbing his head in a headlock with my legs.

"Don't you dare stop!" he chuckled at my aggressive tone, and kissed a trail from my stomach to my lips, my legs still over his shoulders.

"I thought this time together was meant to be about loving each other?" he questioned cockily.

"Yes, it is! Now get back down there and keep loving me" I pouted angrily.

"Oh no, I don't think so" he whispered in my ear. I felt his erection prod my entrance and I gasped. "I have something much better in mind than that" he teased, once again rubbing himself against me.

"Draco" I groaned, throwing my head back in impatience.

"Beg" he hissed. My face turned red as he once again tried to play the dominance game.

"No" I said through gritted teeth.

"No?" he questioned, entering me a little before pulling out.

"Draco… no" I was going to cry soon, I just knew it.

"That's a shame" he shrugged, started to back away from me.

"No, Draco! What are you doing?" I asked in a panic.

"You said no" he mocked, pausing momentarily.

"I said no I wouldn't beg, not 'no' I don't want you'" I snapped, using my legs to pull against his shoulders. He crawled back over me, almost snakelike.

"Then you can't want me that bad" he retorted.

"You know that's not true" I was going to punch him. Punch him and then cry.

"Then beg for me" he purred, once again grinding against me.

Fuck it. "Please Draco"

"What was that?"

"Please Draco, I need you so goddamn much" I groaned.

"Do you now?" he was pushing his luck.

"Yes Draco, please, I can't wait much longer…I want you"

He made no reply, no chuckle, not even a breath. I was beginning to feel rather foolish, leaving my pleads hang in the air like that.

"Draco-" all thoughts were lost to me as he slammed into me with enough force to rip a scream from my lips. It was painful, but that didn't stop me from wanting it again. I only hoped that the rest of the household was too preoccupied in their own sinful deeds to have heard me.

Draco wasn't the type to pause and check if I was OK, something I was thankful for. Oliver had been a thoughtful lover, too thoughtful sometimes. The last thing you wanted when you were wrapped up in the moment was a brief pause to check how you were doing.

Draco let out an angry growl and I realised he had been in my head. That sick bastard, wanting to know exactly what I thought while he pleasured me, there was something obsessive about that. If I knew Draco he was raging right now, after all, I was thinking of my ex during sex; even if it was derogatory.

As if needing to prove a point Draco thrust into me with bone shattering force, one hand digging into my thigh, the other pinning me to the bed by my shoulder.

I focused my mind entirely on him, although truth be told it was hard to focus much on anything at the moment. I arched my neck as far back as it could go and looked up at the dust he was banging from the walls. He took advantage of the exposure and trailed his tongue along my throat before biting down just above my shoulder.

With Draco's lack of self-control at the moment I was sure he had drawn blood. The thought made me smile wickedly. Although he may have been brutal with his actions, I couldn't help but love the pain he caused, it wasn't excruciating or anything, just the right amount to compliment the pleasure I felt; and knowing I was the reason he lost all control made me feel dizzy in the head.

I reached up with my free arm and snaked it around the back of his head before pulling him down to kiss me. I ran my tongue across his lips, he still tasted of me. He fought for dominance, even with the kiss, I felt like my neck was going to snap he was pushing down so hard. Surely there would be bruising around my mouth tomorrow.

I felt the feeling he had robbed me of earlier building up again, intensified even. My eyes had adjusted slightly to the darkness and I saw him smirk, he could see my face, he knew what I was feeling, how close I was.

He gripped both my shoulders roughly and picked up the pace, bringing me to my completion in mere moments. I cried his name and dug my nails into his back; my voice was husky from the lust I felt.

He kept up his pace though, riding out my entire orgasm with me. Beads of sweat were forming on his exhausted body, one fell down onto my lips; it was salty but somehow sweet. It was then that his body stilled and he let out a low growl before collapsing down on top of me, still buried deep within me.

For a few minutes all that could be heard in our room was our greedy pants as we both tried to get our breathing back to normal. I didn't want to interrupt the peace; it felt nice to still be intertwined with him like this, but without the pleasure to distract me I was really beginning to notice that my legs were cramping.

"Draco" I whispered breathily.

"Mm?" he replied.

"Can we… disentangle?"

"Oh, yeah sure." He pulled away from me and I felt cold without his skin pressed firmly against mine.

I stretched out and relaxed with a contented sigh. In the darkness I could see Draco's shape sitting off the side of his bed.

"Lay down with me Draco" I smiled, patting just behind him. He complied without saying a word, but somehow he felt distant.

I snuggled against him anyway, sighing contently as he warmed me.

"You're freezing" he stated dully.

"Not anymore" I mumbled, resting my head on his chest, it was still sticky from perspiration.

"Mm."

I groaned, realising this attitude was going to continue. How could he be so cold towards me after sex?

"What is it Draco?" I asked, shifting off of him so that I could try and see his face.

"What is what?"

"Don't" I warned. He became silent for a few moments before sighing and rolling on to his side to face me.

"What if…" he paused; suddenly unwilling to continue,

"What if…?" I pushed.

"Don't get angry love, but what if we don't go tomorrow?"

I didn't know what to say to him. No one really wanted to fight tomorrow, but to actually consider there being a choice in the matter seemed foreign and absurd to me.

"I don't know what you mean Draco" and I didn't.

"Hermione, what if we leave here, before dawn, and just… run"

"How could you say something like that?" I gasped. "Why would you want to do something so… so traitorous; so cowardly?"

"I told you that I'd never let him touch you again" Draco whispered.

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"My father" Draco replied. He reached forward and stroked my cheek carefully, "I promised myself that no one was going to hurt you ever again, but I can't protect you from the other side of the alley… and he will be there"

"That was an impractical promise to make in the middle of a war" I tried to joke, he didn't smile, he just stared at me with a lost look about him.

"And then there's a price on your head… so even if he doesn't find you himself, all it takes in another death eater to grab you and take you to him"

"I've better sense than to let a death eater anywhere near me" I snapped. "I can handle myself"

"But you didn't last time" he pointed out sadly.

"Last time I was caught off guard without my wand" I defended.

"Hermione, please; do this with me"

"So what, if I don't come you're going to bail anyway?" I was fighting to keep my voice low now.

"It'd be better than watching you die" he admitted, "But no, I wouldn't leave you."

"But you would leave Blaise? And expect me to leave Harry, Ron, _everyone_?"

He sighed and pulled me to him, stroking my hair to sooth me. "No, I guess not."

"You can't keep saying things like that Draco" I mumbled, relaxing against him. "Every time that erratic mind of yours thinks up a new plan, just ask yourself: would this upset Hermione?"

"I'm not going to be allowed to think at all, am I?"

"That's not funny" even with my scolding, the smirk never left his face.

On the floor above us somewhere the unmistakable sound of a groan could be heard.

"Well I guess someone is making the most of tonight" Draco commented. I blushed. It was common to hear all kinds of vulgar noises on a night like this, but to have someone comment on it just didn't happen.

"I guess so" I mumbled back. I drew him closer, an aching reminder in my chest telling me why tonight was so important. "I don't want to fall asleep"

Draco nodded in understanding, "Then don't."

"If I'm tired tomorrow I'm vulnerable."

"Then sleep," he stroked my hair, "I'll be here by your side all night."

"Aren't you going to sleep?" I asked him. He smiled at me and stroked my cheek.

"With all the worries on my mind?" he said, "I don't think so."

I sighed and gave him my best attempt at a genuine smile, "I love you, Draco."

"And I love you, now sleep my love."

* * *

A/N: Aww cute :) I'm sorry my dear readers for being slack and not updating in a little while :( I had planned to, but things got in the way- like, oh I don't know, the Harry Potter Expedition :D Pretty sure I sold them out at the gift shop 3  
I have the next chapter ready to go, so I will update soon, probably this week. I'm just trying to get a little ahead ;)

Anyway, you can try and pressure me to update in a day or so with reviews, I promise I'll cave ;D

Love you all!  
xSiriusxstalkerx


	53. Chapter 53

CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE : - )

We dressed in complete silence the next morning; in fact, the house was so quiet that you could practically hear the person on the floor above breathing.

Last night almost seemed like a dream now. I had slept, but I had also woken several times throughout the night and Draco had been there, just as he said, and we had cherished each other again and again.

We had lain in each other's arms until Bill and come knocking on everyone's doors, telling us to get ready and meet in the kitchen. Now all the happiness I had felt last night was replaced by a giant weight in my chest as I glanced over at Draco. He would be a target, wouldn't he? He was a traitor to them after all. What would I do if something happened to him? My stomach clenched painfully and I felt like I was going to be sick. _Nothing _could happen to him, I just couldn't let it.

"Hermione" Draco said worriedly. "You're crying?"

Was I? I wiped at my eyes, and he strode across the room and pulled me into such a fierce hug that it took my breath away.

"You'll be safe" he promised. I shook my head against him. Who cared about me? What if something happened to him? What if something happened to any of my friends?

"We have to go downstairs" he reminded me, kissing the top of my head.

I nodded and pulled away from him.

"I'm ready" I whispered. I grabbed my black robes and headed for the door. We both wore black, in fact everyone did. We needed to fool the shop keepers this morning, and we needed to look convincing to do so.

We entered the kitchen, hand in hand, and sat down at the table. Most people were pacing back and forth as they waited for everyone to arrive. I caught Ron's eye and he grinned at me, but I could tell he didn't completely mean it. He was scared, same as me.

Parvati and Lavender entered last and I was somewhat satisfied to see that they even looked scared; at least they were taking this seriously.

Bill took the floor now that the kitchen was packed tight with the order. I wasn't fully aware of everything he was saying, not that I needed to be. I knew the plan; this was just a reminder so that there were no mistakes.

"If any of you find yourselves in danger, send up red sparks and anyone who is able to will come aid you, this goes without saying that if you see sparks and are in the position to help, do so immediately"

This worried me a little, if Harry were to see sparks he would go charging in that direction regardless of whether he was in the middle of a duel. I'd have to have a talking to him first.

"Remus is currently in Diagon, warning the compliant shop keepers that this morning will not be the real attack. The others however will be unaware and so again I caution you that they will throw all they've got at us and you are NOT to harm them. If I see anything other than a stunner or binder spell the person who cast it will be punished for it later however I see fit"

Bill, as much as an asshole as he was to me lately, was kind hearted and I knew for that reason that any punishment he had to dish out would be easy going. Colin Creevy had once been a part of this order, but unfortunately had been too panicked during any fight and had caused grievous bodily harm to a fellow order member twice. It had pained Bill to do so, but eventually Colin had to be kicked out of the order before he killed himself or someone else. I could still remember Bill arguing with everyone that he needed another chance.

"As all of us leaving the house at once to apparate would comprise our location and the floo network is not reliable enough, we will be taking three port keys, all set to leave at the same time and arrive in the middle of the alley. At this point we will be pretending to be death eaters so you must act accordingly"

I glanced at Draco, Blaise and Snape. They had the biggest responsibility. They would be the only people without their hoods up so that the shop keepers and morning shoppers may recognise them as the death eaters they used to be. Draco's platinum blonde hair was easily recognised, so I knew it wouldn't take much convincing acting on his part to have people running for their lives.

"Are there any questions?"

No one spoke up. The plan was in place, we had had it pumped into us for days now; all we had to do was hope that it worked.

"You have fifteen minutes to gather yourself before the port keys leave" Bill finished.

Draco and I stood up from the table just as I was tackled by a rather strong redhead.

"Ron" I breathed, hugging him back.

"You look after yourself, no matter what" he whispered to me.

"You know I will" I smiled into his chest, "It's you that's got to look after yourself!"

"Easy for a bloke like me" he teased. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before letting him go. He and Harry had to wish each other well still.

It didn't take long before Ron was moved along and I was locked in another hug.

"Take care, Hermione" Ginny smiled to me.

"You too, Gin"

"I'm locked in the leaky cauldron, I don't even need to be careful" she grumbled jokingly.

I found Jake next. He was politely shaking hands as people wished him well. I pulled him into a hug.

"You're going to be fine" I assured him. "Luna seems sweet and vulnerable, but she's a tough dueler"

"I'm not too worried, to be honest," he admitted. "I just don't want to see anything happen to either of you" I nodded and blushed slightly. I was happy he classed me and Luna as close friends and to be honest I was hoping nothing happened to me or Luna too.

Fred and George weren't very good at emotional well wishing, so I got a pat on the behind as they walked past. As I'm sure it was there way of telling me to be safe, I didn't turn around and smack them this time.

"You know, you made an awful lot of noise last night." I turned around and smiled at Oliver.

"And I suppose it was definitely me and not all the people on your level?"

"Oh I remember your moa-"

I slapped a hand over his mouth and sent him a playful glare. "None of that Mr Wood, just tell me to be careful and that your life will suck if anything happens to me"

"I'm not worried about anything happening to you!" he laughed, "You could kick my arse in a duel, I'm sure you'll handle yourself brilliantly"

"Full of compliments, aren't we?"

"Don't know how to say 'thank you', do we?"

We laughed and he pulled me in for a hug and kissed my cheek before leaving to wish Katie well.

I had hugged Tonks, Molly, Arthur, Luna, Hagrid, Ernie, Dean, Seamus and even Bill, Parvati and Lavender when I spotted one redhead who I suspected was avoiding me.

I approached him and smiled guiltily at him.

"Hey Charlie." He nodded in acknowledgment and I bowed my head sadly. He didn't even want to know me right now, had what I so foolishly done really been so awful?

"Please, look after yourself today." I looked at him pleadingly, begging for him to say the same to me. The look he gave me clearly meant 'you wouldn't care anyway'.

"You're one of the nicest guys I've ever met Charlie" I said quietly, looking behind me to make sure no one was eavesdropping on this conversation. "And I know I don't deserve to have you in my life, but I want you to know that you meant a lot to me, and not just as a friend, that night wouldn't have happened otherwise. I just got so frightened afterwards; everything was just too… new."

He gave me a strange look and I sighed.

"I'm sorry, not the most appropriate time to be having this conversation. I guess… all I mean is take care"

I turned to leave but he placed a firm hand on my shoulder and turned me back around.

"Charlie?" I said hopefully. He pulled me in for a short hug.

"You too" he said somewhat awkwardly, before striding away. Even short and a little forced I couldn't help but smile, that was definitely progress.

"Hello there" I turned to face Blaise.

"Hello yourself"

"Do I get a hug too?" he smirked, holding his arms out wide. I smiled and stepped into his embrace.

"Look after him." I whispered against him. There was no need to elaborate on who I meant by 'him'.

"Draco has saved my arse more times than I can count; if anything he should be looking after me" Blaise retorted.

"Maybe I should get Bill to lock you up in the Leaky Cauldron too?" I suggested. He shoved me playfully.

I looked past Blaise to Draco who had just spotted us and was making his way over.

"Trying to avoid me?" he teased, pulling me away from Blaise and into his own arms.

"I try" I grinned. I stood on my tippy toes and pressed my lips against his gently. Blaise cleared his throat awkwardly and was ignored as Draco pushed harder against me, deepening our kiss.

I closed my eyes and pretended it was last night again, that impending doom wasn't on the doorstep, that it was just him and me. When we finally broke apart and my dreams were crushed again by reality I noticed Blaise and disappeared.

"I think we scared him off" I laughed.

"Probably" he smiled, trying to lean in for another kiss.

"Draco." I whispered, stopping him.

"Mm?" he was impatient with me.

"You promise me that if you see red sparks coming from my end of the alley that you'll stay where you are and let someone else deal with it?"

Draco looked at me thoughtfully before saying, "No."

"Draco!"

"I will not do nothing if you need me." He said simply.

I was about to argue when Bill shouted out to the room: "It's time, guys"

My heart dropped again and forgetting all thoughts of argument I almost knocked Draco over with the force of my next kiss. I hadn't had enough time to kiss him, to taste him, to cherish him. I needed more time.

"Come along guys!" Bill called out again, I couldn't be sure it was directed at me and Draco, but I had a suspicion.

It was Draco who broke the kiss, although regrettably.

"I love you, so much." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too" I smiled back, unknowingly letting a tear spill from my eye. We walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where there were three odd objects. Draco and I joined the smaller crowd who were all touching a half used candlestick.

I threw the hood of my robes over my head and touched the candlestick so that my hand rested beside Draco's.

"Snape, Malfoy and Zabini, are you ready?" they all nodded stiffly, their faces set in determination.

"Alright, here we go!"

I felt the tug in my abdomen and closed my eyes as we were hurled across London. The candlestick was beginning to shake, an indication that it's magic had almost run out since we were just about at our destination.

Suddenly I was falling, but years of port key travel had taught me how to land properly and I bent my knees as my feet touched the ground and finished in a crouched position.

I was brought into the reality of things when a voice I loved was barking orders in a harsh, foreign voice.

"Kill the men first" he barked, "Dispose of any children, they are useless to us" my heart ached and I had to remember that he was only acting. But had these been orders that he had given in the past?

"Enjoy the spoils" Blaise added with a nasty grin. He caught my eye and he looked apologetic for his behaviour for a single moment before a sneer returned to his face.

"Attack you fools." Snape snapped. I was unsure if he was acting or if he was genuinely annoyed that none of us had reacted so far.

A blue light whirled past my head and it began. Draco and Harry ran in the direction the spell had been cast and moments later there was a yell of surprise and a dull thud as a body hit the ground unconscious. I made a dash for Madam Malkin's, another person following but I hadn't bothered to check who. I blew the door off of its hinges, probably unnecessarily, but she had been a right twit a few days prior and I was going to have a sick satisfaction in stunning her.

"What on Earth-" she appeared at the bottom of the staircase which led to her private quarters in a nightgown with curlers in her hair.

"STUPEFY!" I yelled. My jet of red light hit her directly in the chest and she crumbled to the floor ungracefully. I smirked and flicked my wand at the unconscious woman to levitate her closer to the door.

"Unsettled business…?" I whirled around, having forgotten about my extra, causing poor old Madam Malkin to fall back to the floor.

"You don't want to know, Ron." I laughed to the red head. I brought her back into the air and succeeded with levitating her over to the door. I was sure her bottom was going to bruise, but then again, she thought I was a death eater; she was going to feel lucky to just be alive.

I turned back to face Ron just in time to see a spell whizzing towards him. The glass window shattered just as I blocked it, sending Ron crashing to the ground.

"Ron!" I ran over to his side and fell to my knees. "Ron, are you OK?"

He rolled over and I cringed at the chunk of glass wedged into his skin just above his eyebrow. Noticing my panicked glance his lifted his fingers and gingerly touched the shard.

"Bloody hell," he winced. "Can you take it out?"

"Can I?" I glanced at it again. "No chance, Ron, you need Lupin"

"What can he do, give me chocolate?" Ron scoffed. "I need St. Mungo's"

Ah, there were the dramatics, a little delayed admittedly.

"Come on, I think it's over" I risked a glance out the window and saw the order regrouping in the middle of the alley.

Bill was pointing this way and that, giving orders to any poor order member not doing anything. "Take the unconscious into the Leaky Cauldron, Tom has a room upstairs for them"

"Bill!" I called out, running over to him, Ron's arm clutched in my hand.

"Ouch, Hermione, easy up" he complained. I rolled my eyes and pulled him forward so he was standing directly in front of Bill.

"A stray spell smashed through Madam Malkin's window, I managed to block it, but Ron got hit by the debris"

"Shit," Bill muttered, inspecting the wound. "You can't fight how you are, Ron"

"I'm going to fight," he growled. "I'm teamed up with Harry, remember?" I smiled fondly at him then. Although he was brainless at times and fiercely afraid of death, he would never back down from a fight.

Bill considered him for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright, go see Kingsley, he's got experience with quick fixing wounds, but don't expect it to look as pretty as Madam Pomfrey's handiwork" Bill warned. Ron gulped but nodded.

"Cheer up;" I nudged him, "I'm sure Lavender will love a scar on you."

"You think so?" Ron asked, glancing around for the blonde.

Of course, she was a bloody idiot, probably would love the idea of her boyfriend looking _dangerous_. "I'm positive," I smiled, "Just make sure you walk past her with that chunk still in your head, sympathy, you know?"

He grinned at me before his eyes locked onto his target and he left my side. I let out the annoyed sigh I had been holding. How I loathed giving relationship advice to my ex-boyfriend, but then, I didn't want to seem like the friend that couldn't move on. And I had moved on, there was no doubt about that… maybe I was too worried about what people thought of me.

"That was nice of you," Bill whispered in my ear. I jumped at how close he was standing behind me. I inched away from him as subtly as I could without causing offence before turning around and smiling at him.

"Was it?" I forced out cheerfully.

He seemed to notice my odd behaviour and his expression hardened slightly.

"Have you moved Malkin into the Leaky Cauldron?" his voice had an air of authority about it again. I shook my head and he cocked an eyebrow at me. "Well, see that it's done."

He went to walk away and I grabbed his arm, more out of anger than anything else.

"Is there something you want, Granger?" he snapped, shrugging his arm out of my grip.

"It's Granger now is it?" I hissed at him. "What the hell is your problem?"

His eyes widened and his nostrils flared as his temper rose. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the Leaky Cauldron. I waved my wand towards Malkin's and sure enough she came floating after us as he pulled me into the pub.

We walked up the stairs in silence and he stopped in front of an open door. I floated Malkin in and dropped her on the floor next to a clerk I recognised from the Magical Menagerie. He then pulled me into the room next to it and closed the door behind us.

"You got something you want to say?" he hissed angrily, "go ahead then, say it"

I glared at him for a moment, shocked that he wasn't just blasting me for speaking down to him in front of other order members.

"Well?"

"You're a right git, you know that?" I snapped at him.

"Is that right?" he hissed, clenching his fists. I knew he wouldn't strike me, but it still worried me that he was this angry.

"Yes, Bill, you used to be so lovely," I remembered back to his stay at the hotel, sure it had been awkward at times because I knew his intentions, but he had still been so sweet. "I used to enjoy spending time with you, you were my friend."

His face had been softening until I dropped the 'F' word. No male wanted to be dumped in the 'Just Friends' category by the girl they were pursuing.

"Well, things change."

"Yes, they did. I found someone." He flinched, "And you loathed that fact so much that you cut ties with me altogether. You can't even look at me!"

"I don't care that you found a boyfriend, I care who that boyfriend is!" he gritted out. "You had one job, get this guy arrested. But no, you chose to betray the Order. Betray me. You chose him over your friends."

"What you mean to say is I chose him over you. I chose the ex-deatheater over the head of the Order of the Phoenix. I must be crazy right?" I yelled at him. "Am I close, Bill?"

He said nothing, just glared at me.

"You made your feelings very clear to me at the hotel, Bill. And you were OK with the rejection at the time, but the moment I bring Draco into it, you hate my guts"

"It had nothing to do with feelings, I'm angry because you chose to betray the order" he hissed again.

I shook my head at him, "Why can't you just fess up like a real man?"

Bill looked down at the ground, his fists shaking in rage. He looked back up at me, his eyes sad. "What does he have, that I don't?"

I sighed in relief, he'd admitted. Now we stood a chance of getting past this and back to being friends.

"Oh, Bill." I smiled at him but he didn't return the favour. "You are the better man, as cliché as it is, you've dedicated your life to good, and Draco didn't. It would have been easier to be with you, no past to complicate things. But I just love him, Bill. I have no explanation as to why I could love him when I spent years trying to make myself like you. Maybe you just remind me a little too much of Ron."

"Great," he replied somewhat sarcastically. He seemed to have relaxed. At least, his hands weren't balled into fists anymore. "But Charlie didn't?"

I blushed deeply and broke our eye contact. "That's different."

I knew the moment the words had left my mouth that they were going to get him worked up again.

"Oh really, so you can't date me because I remind you too much of my younger brother, but it's perfectly fine to shag one of my other brothers?"

"It took a long time for me to come back from Ron, he hurt me badly." And he had, our constant fights had left me in tears more than I smiled back then. "I found Charlie just weeks after the break up, when my confidence was at its absolute lowest. And my morals, as it were."

He growled in frustration and I knew I had broken him down. Now he was frustrated because he had treated me like dirt for a while now without real cause other than his own selfishness. It would have been easier for him to just hate me.

"This was not an appropriate time for this conversation." He stated.

"I accept your apology then," I said sarcastically. He gave me a half arsed grin and walked to the door.

"I'm sure they're looking for me," what an excuse to leave the end of an awkward confrontation. "Hey, Hermione?"

Well he was calling me by my first name again, that was always a promising sign. "Yes, Bill?"

"You don't have any past, present or future relationships going with the rest of my family, right?" he said it like a joke, but somehow I think he was just double checking.

"Oh yeah, Bill, I forgot to tell you about me and Ginny" I said sarcastically. He let out a bark of laughter at my reply and left the room. I sighed in relief; I really didn't want to talk to him about the twins, even if that 'relationship' was purely flirting.

I felt like I was on a role today. I had made love to my boyfriend all morning, patched things up with Charlie, taken down Malkin, pep-talked Ron and had fixed things with Bill. Now I might receive a Christmas present from Mrs Weasley after all, because lord knows I wasn't getting anything while half her family disliked me.

I left the room cheerfully. Tom waved to me as I walked past him and I glanced at the clock. It had taken us all of fifteen minutes to take down the shop keepers. Albeit they had been severely outnumbered, plus we had had the element of surprise.

"There you are, Hermione." Ginny smiled, her face was red from all the excitement of this morning.

"Hey, Gin, how did you go this morning?" I asked, leaning against one of the tables.

Ginny let out a very disgruntled noise and shrugged, "about the same as everyone else. I didn't get hit but I didn't take anyone down either"

"And that's the same as everyone else?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Did the shopkeepers all pass out on their own accord then?

"Yes. Your boyfriend and his pals didn't give anyone else a chance," Ginny muttered, "They stood in the middle of the alley and stunned every shopkeeper that so much as peered out of their windows. They're scary when they fight."

I laughed nervously at her attempt of a joke. "I suppose that can be a good thing though, when they're fighting for us."

Ginny bit her lip and looked up at me worriedly. "Sure," she said uncertainly, "but do all of the death eater's fight that well?"

I shook my head and tried not to look too worried. Maybe she would still get her chance to fight them, assuming they got into the pub.

"Let's pray not," I smiled and hugged her. "I guess I'll see you afterwards."

"I guess so. Good luck out there!"

Our goodbye was only short and sweet this time; there was still work to be done. This was exactly the reason why Bill made us wish each other luck _before _we got here.

I left the pub and walked back out into the alley. It was good fighting weather, assuming it didn't rain. It was overcast. No sun to get in your eyes, but no rain to block your vision either.

I smiled as I reached the rest of the order and weaved my way through to the blonde.

"There you are." He said with relief. He pulled me close to him and kissed the top of my head.

"I heard you fought good," I commented, "So good we apparently didn't need everyone else."

"Who told you that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ginny."

"Ah. Well the shopkeepers were caught off guard, most of them were just getting out of bed," he said modestly, "but believe me, we're going to need all the help we can get for the death eaters."

"How good are they?" I asked hesitantly, unsure if I really wanted to know the answer to that question.

"Very." He said bluntly. "This is why you're only being teamed with Potter."

"I love you, Draco" I whispered, leaning up and kissing him.

He pulled me back to him just as I went to walk away. "I love you too, so terribly much"

He let me go and, hesitantly this time, I walked away. I found Harry and we made our way over to Florish and Blotts, just as all the other pairs made their way to their designated shops. We had a few hours to repair the damage we had made. It needed to look as normal as possible when the death eaters arrived, shattered windows and holes taken out of building may come across as suspicious.

There was still much work to be done. And once we had finished… we waited.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is the battle! Cross your fingers everyone gets out OK! Love to hear what you think! Review!

xSiriusxstalkerx


	54. Chapter 54

CHAPTER FIFTY-FOUR : - )

The shops looked as good as new, the floo networks were disabled; Molly, Gin and Tom prevented anyone entering from the Leaky Cauldron, so it was only the very few witches and wizards that were brave enough to blindly apparate onto what would normally be a very busy street that we had to stun and stow away in the pub. We couldn't just scare them off, we risked them going to the ministry and alerting them of 'death eater' presence before the real death eaters even got here.

Now Harry and I stood in Flourish and Blotts, removing how outer robes so that the order wouldn't confuse us with death eaters.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

I laughed at him. How could anyone possibly be ready?

"Same." He smiled back.

Both our heads snapped towards the window as a loud _crack _sounded from the alley. We looked at each other with panic before lunging over to the window, wands raised.

"They're early." I hissed at Harry, checking his watch.

Harry risked a glance over the top of the window ledge before ducking back down with a frown on his face.

"There's only three women out there." He whispered to me.

"What?" I whispered. Realization dawned on me and I groaned at my forgetfulness.

I sprang to my feet and ran from the store, Harry shouting after me as I went. Wands were trained on the girls from every window as order members targeted them as early arrival death eaters.

"It's OK!" I shouted out, waving my arms as I ran. The girls saw me and their faces immediately lit up with smiles as they ran to meet me.

I flung myself on Natalie first.

"You came!" I laughed in excitement.

"I couldn't let you idiots fight alone," she replied, "Although, Charlie is going to be furious with me when he finds out I'm not home…"

"I'm sure he'll be too glad to see you to even think about being angry." Miriam assured her.

I wrapped my arms around her next and then around Katrina.

"I can't tell you enough how thankful I am that you're here." I smiled, still holding Katrina's hands in mine.

"Someone looks angry" Miriam commented, I looked around her to see Bill storming out of Gringott's towards us.

"What's going on?" he demanded. Although angry that we were having a little reunion in the middle of the alley he still shot me an apologetic look for his harsh tone.

"Bill, I want you to meet Katrina, Miriam and Natalie" I grinned. "Natalie is an unexpected tag-along"

"We always have room for more." He nodded, shaking their hands. I noticed Miriam and Katrina exchange a wicked look when Bill turned his back to them.

"OK, Natalie, you can come with me and my brother in Gringott's" he decided. "Hermione, show Katrina and Miriam to their locations. You remember them?"

"Of course," I smiled. "You look after her."

He rolled his eyes at my questioning of his ability to care for Natalie. If she got hurt I was hunting for him first.

"Why can't I be teamed up with him?" Katrina pouted, looking longingly over her shoulder as Bill led Natalie into the bank.

"Oh, I've got a much better surprise for you." I grinned.

"What is it?" she asked excitedly.

"Bill's younger brothers, Fred and George, identical twins," her eyes bulged and I laughed, "But do try and contain yourself, this is a serious situation we're in after all."

I led them into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes where Fred and George were crouched down in front of the front window.

"Boys, meet Katrina" they all but threw themselves off of the floor in their hurry to greet the girl.

"Why hello there," George grinned. "I'm Fred."

"And you must be George?" she asked Fred, allowing him to kiss her hand. He nodded respectfully and led her over to the window.

"George," I growled. He looked at me guiltily and grinned.

"Just havin' a bit of fun, 'Mione"

"Well I warn you, she likes to flirt." I said.

"Oh, darn," he replied sarcastically.

"Try not to get distracted is all!" I smiled, before leading Miriam out of the door.

"Who do I get?" Miriam asked in anticipation, she was even rubbing her hands together eagerly.

"Two middle-aged and happily married men" I told her. Her face dropped.

"Remind me why I'm helping you again?" she scowled.

"Oh, shut up. You'll have your chance to meet everyone afterwards." If she fought well enough…

"Mr Weasley, Mr Tonks. This is my friend, Miriam." They both shook her hand and she shot me one more glare before I left. I paused in front of the shop and glanced over at Ollivander's next door. Draco was leaning against the inside of the window, staring at me curiously. I sent him a smile and he returned it before I turned and jogged back up the alley.

When I returned to Florish and Blott's Harry was standing in the doorway with a filthy look on his face.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry," I bit my lip and looked at him. "I completely forgot about the girls…"

"If you forgot, how was I meant to remember?" he snapped impatiently.

"Well, on the bright side we have one more than I expected." I tried hesitantly.

Harry shook his head and walked over to the counter. "Just don't go running off on me again."

"Of course not, Harry." I would never have gone running off like that if it were in the middle of a fight, but as it were, I had had a little time to spare, besides, how else were the girls meant to know what to do? I wasn't very well going to leave them standing there until the death eaters turned up!

"But, Harry?"

"Yes?"

"_You_ can't go running off if you see sparks, not unless we're both OK to go help." I tried to look and sound like McGonagall, hoping this would help him agree.

"Hermione…" he groaned.

"I knew it!" I yelled in exasperation. "You are already great Harry; you mustn't prove yourself with each battle."

"I'm not trying to prove anything!" he yelled back.

"Then, what is it?" I sighed in frustration, "Is it guilt?"

Harry gave me a confused look and I rolled my eyes.

"Guilt, Harry. I know you think you're the cause of all of this, which you're not, so maybe you find the need to be the hero because you think it's expected of you."

"It's not…" Harry groaned, unable to argue, "You don't understand, Hermione."

I looked at him with sympathy. It was undoubtedly a heavy burden to bear. I closed the distance between us and pulled him into a hug, if anything it would make him feel a little better.

"Do not run off without me." I whispered in his ear before pulling back and resting my hand on his shoulder as a sign of reassurance.

He covered my hand with his own and gave me a half-smile.

We both jumped out of our skins as a clock chimed.

It was midday.

Harry went to run over to the window but I had a better idea.

"Come on." I hissed, grabbing his shirt and dragging him after me. I pulled him behind the set of shelves closest to the door and pulled out two books.

"You've got to be kidding me, Hermione." Harry hissed, grabbing the books out of my hands.

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry. I don't want to _read_ them!" I snapped back. I leaned down to the gaps I had made and peered through. I had only enough room to look through with one eye, just big enough for me to have a decent view of the windows and door, and small enough to not be seen too obviously.

Harry followed suit and glanced down through his just as the alley filled with loud cracks.

"They're here." He said glumly.

We sat in a painful crouch as we waited. We could hear voices, but it was unclear what they were saying, but they sounded confused.

My heart leaped to my throat as a three men came into sight. They peered through the window, looking for frightened customers before kicking the door open.

"Where is everyone?" one of the men roared, pulling over a small table in his rage.

"They must have been tipped off." I knew that voice; it was the executioner, Macnair.

Their boots creaked around and Harry and I moved closer together.

"Protego totalum" I whispered as quietly as I could. It seemed as though nothing had happened, but I could feel my magic in the shield around us.

"Let's go." The first man eventually muttered angrily.

Harry and I exhaled in relief, hoping that maybe they may just leave altogether and no one had to get hurt. It was a hope that lasted all of two seconds when screams and lights started across the street in Florean's ice cream parlour. I groaned, Lavender had undoubtedly panicked and started the fight. Now all she had done was draw all of the attention onto Parvati, Padma and herself.

The three men made a dash for the door, hoping to catch some of the action.

I stood up, unable to let them anywhere near the more pathetic members of the order and pointed my wand at the surprised men, "Reducto!"

They were thrown in different directions as my spell hit the door, sending it splintering and all the surrounding windows to pieces.

"Get her!" Macnair roared, getting to his feet. He grabbed one of the other men by the collar and hoisted him up before moving to the last man.

"Useless." He hissed at the unconscious man.

"Avada Kedavra!" the unknown death eater yelled. I ducked and it hit the bookshelf, sending all of the books crashing to the floor around us. The shop suddenly seemed to spring to life the moment a part of it was damaged and books started raining down on Harry and me.

"Who's your friend?" Macnair laughed viciously from the safety of the counter. He was always one to toy with his victims.

Harry stood and I'm sure if I could see their faces through the masks, their mouths would have been hanging open in shock.

Macnair seemed to be the first to regain thought. "We've got Potter!" He shouted triumphantly, "Stupefy!"

The spell came flying towards us and exploded in a brilliant red colour just centimeters from Harry's face. It had hit my shield charm.

"Very clever." He spat.

I watched the other death eater circle around to our side while Macnair held our attention, "Immobulus!"

He froze mid-step and remained staring at Harry while the books were all frozen in the air as well. I smirked in satisfaction.

"Imperio" My heart sunk as I felt the spell shatter my charm. Macnair however was not so fortunate with his target. It took me only a moment to put the charm back up while Harry fought the curse off of him. If it had been me under the Imperius curse we would have been doomed.

Macnair lowered his wand and spoke to Harry, "Kill her."

Harry smirked and raised his wand to my forehead. Fear flickered through me for a split second before he rapidly turned his wand on Macnair and stunned him.

"Oh, thank goodness." I breathed as I held a hand to my rapidly beating heart. "You're a good actor, Harry."

I only had a moment to relax. Outside had turned into a complete war, spells were whizzing past our window in an alarming quantity and shouts of pain could be heard from every direction.

I quickly bound the three men in case they were to come to, before running over to the obliterated doorway. There were red sparks fizzling above Florean's and to my left I could see Hagrid and Andromeda trying to vain to get to the girls.

I ducked a curse sent my way and shot one back in the direction it had come from before darting out into the street.

Harry was next to me, rebounded curses as I made my way into the ice cream parlour.

"Lavender," I called when I was inside, "Parvati?"

"Hermione, oh, Hermione" I heard Lavender whisper, "We're behind here!"

I ran behind the counter to find a very pale Parvati lying unconscious on the floor while Lavender nursed a severe gash across her arm that was oozing blood onto the floor. Padma, thank goodness, seemed uninjured.

"We're so sorry," Padma sobbed, "There were so many."

"It's OK," I soothed. I glanced at the door; Harry was struggling to shield all of the curses coming his way. "Harry and I will cover you while you get her into the Leaky Cauldron."

"Oh, please don't make us go out there!" Lavender cried. "I can't carry her how I am!"

"You're a witch." I reminded her, waving my wand in front of her face in case he hadn't got the message. Lavender nodded and took a deep breath. "Say when."

I dashed back to the door and pointed my wand out, "Expulso!"

Every death eater that had been approaching was knocked to the ground temporarily.

"NOW" I screamed at the girls. They nodded and ran out, Parvati's unconscious body floating ahead of them.

"Cover them, Harry." I ordered, running ahead of them while Harry followed behind.

I managed to create a shield charm just large enough to cover the lot of us, but I knew it would weaken with just a few hits; the larger the shield, the harder to keep control of.

"Faster, Hermione" Harry roared from the back. I glanced behind me to see the death eaters getting to their feet and coming after us.

I managed to fling a stunner at one of them, sending him crashing back to the ground, but the three other men kept coming at us.

Harry disarmed another and Lavender even managed a weak confundus charm on one of them that momentarily stopped him, but it wouldn't last long.

"Oh, look what I have here!" the voice was terrible, it was laced with danger and it made me what to turn around and start running right back at the other death eater that was still pursuing us.

"Baby Potter and his itty mudblood!" Bellatrix Lestrange stood proudly without a mask or typical death eater robes. Instead she opted for her usual crazed prostitute look.

We came to sudden stop and she held out her hand to stop the death eater from cursing us.

"They're mine, Avery."

"Don't even, Bellatrix. I had them first." Avery hissed back, raising his wand to her.

Bellatrix laughed at the threat and raised her wand back at him. Harry and I glanced at each other. Maybe we could inch around her while she wasn't paying attention?

She shrieked with laughter as he fell to ground screaming, having been caught off-guard by her torture curse. She let it up after a minute and raised a cocky eyebrow at him. He snarled at her before turning his back on us and disappearing into the battle to find an order member to take his anger out on.

"Now, back to you two," she smiled at us. I wanted to be sick as she pointed her wand between Harry and me. Next to me Lavender was trembling.

I dropped my wand at my feet and even she looked startled.

"Hermione, pick up your wand!" Harry hissed. He kept his trained on the insane witch.

"Bellatrix," I spoke nervously, "we'll surrender, if you let these girls go."

She cackled cruelly and pointed her wand at Padma. "What do you say, sweetheart?"

"P-please" Padma trembled. Tears sprung to her eyes.

"Well, GO!" Bellatrix snapped. The two girls ran quickly, levitating Parvati behind them. They didn't even look back at me.

"Now… What to do with precious Potter and the mudblood?" Bellatrix cooed. She stood so close to me I could feel her breath on my face. I turned my head in disgust, only to have my chin grasped in her bony fingers, forcing my head to face her.

"You will learn your place!" she snarled.

"No, Bella. You will."

I managed to struggle free of Bellatrix's grasp to look behind her.

Andromeda stood there, wand trained on her older sister. She looked sad, but determined. "Leave the kids alone, Bella."

The know-it-all part of me wanted to point out that we were in fact adults now, had been for a few years in fact. But, instead, I picked up my wand and was dragged away from the nut job by Harry.

"What about Tonks' mum?" I cried out, trying to pull Harry back.

"Didn't you see the look on her face, Hermione? She wanted to do it alone." I sighed and nodded. Harry was all too familiar with wanting revenge.

"Harry, Hermione, DUCK!"

Harry dragged me down as a purple jet of light flew at us.

"That was close." I muttered, quickly summoning the shield charm back up.

We turned and shot a stunner back at the offending wizard. The death eater face planted the ground.

"You saved my arse." Ernie puffed, coming to stand by us. "I thought I was toast."

"Where's Tonks?" I asked. He shrugged and pointed to the far end of the alley.

"Red sparks came from that direction and she was off. It's hectic over there."

My heart started pounding. All noise seemed to cease as I was taken over by panic. It took me a moment to even realise that the loud pounding wasn't just from my heart, it was from my feet hitting the cobblestones as I ran. I could hear Harry call my name, but he sounded so far away, when in reality it couldn't have been more than a few metres.

_I needed to find Draco._

I ducked a jet of green light. They were sending killing curses at me. Now I was separated from Harry, I was in more danger. But it didn't matter.

_I needed to find Draco._

What if it was him that sent up the sparks? What if he and Blaise had been killed? The death eaters despised them for being traitors after all. They were good fighters, but how good could they be if twenty death eaters went up against them?

I screamed as I collided with someone, knocking us both to the ground. My victim was quick to recover and was firing stunners instantly. The fact that they weren't killing me was a good indication that it was my side.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Hermione?" Charlie roared, blocking a curse.

I quickly scrambled to my feet and helped him fight off at least three death eaters.

"I need to find Draco." I whispered urgently.

"It's a madhouse down here, Hermione. I can't say I've seen him."

In my anger a surge of magic swept through me and I took down the front wall of the Magical Menagerie with my next spell. It was unnecessary and destructive, but it took out at least five death eaters.

"Bloody hell," Charlie said in awe, as he gaped at the debris.

"I have to find Draco." I repeated, more to myself than him. I left his side and ran for Ollivander's. The likelihood of his still being inside was drastically small unless he was…

No. He was alive. I would know if something had happened, wouldn't I?

"Draco?" I yelled as I burst through the damaged door.

I received no answer, just a shattered window as a death eater clicked onto my location.

"Stupefy!" I shouted. I cursed as I missed the death eater and quickly ducked under the window sill as he sent back a jet of yellow light.

My panic was making my duelling sloppy. I couldn't allow that. I stood up and gasped as I found myself standing inches from him, the only thing separating us being an empty window frame. He grabbed my throat and tried to drag me through the window. I fought against his hand with everything I had, scratching and biting. He had a grip so fierce though that I couldn't even use my voice well enough to say a spell, and my mind was too unfocused as I tried to free myself that I would never be able to summon my non-verbal skills.

Relief filled my body as his hand left my throat and air was able to fill my lungs. This relief was short lived though, as he had dropped me on the broken edges of the window.

"Shit, Hermione! I'm sorry." It was Blaise; oh thank god it was Blaise.

He ran inside and helped me to raise my stomach off of glass. I cried out in agony as it felt like it was doing more damage than good.

"Come on." He soothed. He picked me up and carried me to the very back of the shop and set me down.

"It's deep," he commented.

"I'll be fine." I assured him. I made a move to sit up but he pushed me back down. "Just heal me, Blaise, like you did at the hotel."

"At the hotel you had minor cuts, this is different. If I healed you now I would be drained of a lot of energy and I wouldn't be able to protect you, _and_ you would still be in no shape to fight for at least a day." Well, what bloody use to me was that? "Now be still, you're bleeding everywhere."

"No Blaise, where is Draco?" I asked urgently.

He looked at me strangely and I could briefly see a flicker of worry shoot over his features.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Nothing." He muttered quickly. I growled in frustration.

He took his top robe off and folded it so it was as skinny as his forearm; he then helped me to lean up against the shelves.

"Tell me." I hissed. Again I was ignored.

He wrapped the robe around me tightly, it was painful, but it seemed to help stop the bleeding.

"Blaise," I said again. This time I grabbed the front of his shirt and made him look at me. "What is it?"

He sighed and shook his head, "About five minutes ago Draco saw red sparks come from your way and he just up and left. I assumed he would have found you."

"I didn't pass him on the way." I was hyperventilating.

"Don't panic, I'm sure he was just in one of the shops." He reassured, but I could hear the doubt in his voice.

"Blaise, help me up." I demanded. He shook his head at me.

"You _need _to sit the rest of this one out, Hermione. You're only going to get yourself killed if you fight like this."

"It's just a scratch!" I yelled.

"You had at least two inches of glass impaled into your stomach. You can barely breathe without cringing. It's not 'just a scratch.'"

"I've been through worse." And I had. Sectusempra was a bitch.

"I don't doubt it. But all the same, Draco would kill me if I didn't protect you now."

We both gasped as a low chuckle filled the room.

"Would he now?" Blaise placed himself protectively in front of me as Regulus stepped around the corner of the shelves. "So should I inform him that so far you've done a piss poor job?"

"Easy up, mate, you're on our side." Blaise reminded him. All the same, Blaise kept his wand at his side and ready to strike.

"I know where Malfoy is," Regulus teased. I tried to sit up further.

"Where is he?" I asked desperately. Again I was met with that low chuckle.

"I'll show you if you like." I didn't like the way his voice sounded as he said this. How could he be sure Draco hadn't moved…?

"Please… he's alive?" I whispered. Tears were threatening to burst from my eyes like a dam.

"I'll show you, princess." He repeated.

"No way," Blaise snarled.

"Blaise, I need to know… I need to… please" ah, now the tears came.

"No, Draco and I agreed to keep you safe." He growled, glancing back at me.

"Well, I'll happily relieve you off that duty." Regulus smirked.

Blaise went to raise his wand, recognising the words to be a threat, but Regulus was quicker. I screamed as Blaise fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"What did you do to him!" I screamed, reaching forward, even though it was agony to do so.

I touched Blaise's face and moved one hand around to his neck while my other smoothed his hair. I let out a sigh of relieve when I felt a pulse.

"Don't worry, princess. He's just out cold." Regulus confirmed. "Now, do you want to see your lover boy?"

I looked down at Blaise's face and felt a tug of protectiveness grip me.

"I won't leave him here." I snapped, "Besides, I wouldn't go anywhere alone with _you_."

Regulus rolled his eyes and pulled me up by my arms. I shrieked and clutched my stomach as pain tore through it.

"He'll be fine back here. If anyone comes across him they'll just assume he's dead."

Had so many died already to assume him to just be another body?

"Let me go!" Blaise looked so helpless lying on the floor.

Regulus growled with impatience and started dragging me out the door against my cries of pain and protest.

"Will you hurry up!" he hissed, "This is a battle you know!"

I fought him with as much strength as I could muster. But my stomach was excruciating. I touched a hand to Blaise's robe and pulled it back to see it covered in blood. It was not a good injury to have when one was in the middle of a life threatening situation. The only way I could keep forcing my body to move at all was the promise of Draco, and the knowledge that the moment this was all over, it would take Pomfrey less than an hour to heal. Did I really want to make so much fuss on something so easy to fix?

"We're going to get killed if you don't hurry the fuck up." He snarled. He tugged on my arm again, making me stumble forward.

I gasped in pain and he rolled his eyes before scooping me up and carrying me. Although faster to move, the way my stomach was pushing together made it more agonizing then just walking there myself. Besides, I did _not _want Regulus to carry me.

"Put me down, you bastard!" I screamed, aiming a hard smack to the side of his head.

Caught off guard by my hit, Regulus did, in fact, drop me. The scream that left my lips as I fell to the ground was enough to capture the whole alley's attention, I was sure. Regulus swore his anger and reached down and slapped me fair across the face.

"Do that again, and I will cut your hands off, mudblood." I didn't doubt it.

He scooped me back up, harsher than before and picked his pace up to a jog. I noticed with dread that we were heading for Knockturn alley.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. He didn't reply, but when I looked up I noticed he was smirking.

"Where's Snape?" he was meant to be partnered with Regulus at the darker alley's entrance.

"Oh, he got a little preoccupied with the idiots over in Gringott's." Regulus chuckled, "Didn't even notice that I didn't follow him."

Every bone in my body told me to get loose and make a run for it. It was impossible to outrun Regulus though, even when I wasn't in the state I was in. I made to reach for my wand and noticed that it wasn't in my pocket, it wasn't anywhere.

"You left it with Zabini." He supplied. I glanced at him warily, the fact that he had expected me to reach for my wand, and that he knew where it was, did nothing to comfort me.

Two death eaters appeared at the alley's entrance as we neared it. I thought, with a smug bit of satisfaction, that he was going to have to release me to be able to fight them.

I was an idiot. I was such a fucking idiot. I should never have left Harry's side. I should never have left Blaise alone, not that Regulus had given me any choice anyway. I should have left with Draco last night, abandoned the order like he had wanted. But no, I had stayed to fight, I had left Harry's side and I had not fought back hard enough against Regulus when he had grabbed me. Now all my fears were coming to the surface as the two death eaters didn't prepare to attack Regulus, but moved aside for us to pass before they went back to guarding the alley. Regulus only laughed when I tried feebly to get free one last time.

I didn't know if Draco was alive or not, but I knew without doubt, that very soon I was going to be separated from him for eternity.

* * *

A/N: Hello all :) How have we all been? Here's a good chunk of the battle. Poor Hermione and Blaise :( I loved reading my reviews and I'd love to read even more... please? :) Anyway, I'm completely distracted by the mind-trapping device known as the television, so I best get back to being it's slave :D

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!

xSiriusxstalker.


	55. Chapter 55

CHAPTER FIFTY-FIVE : - )

Resisting by this point was futile as Regulus carried me further down Knockturn Alley. We had passed so many death eaters, many seeking refuge due to injury; that I was sure if I were to escape Regulus's grasps and somehow managed to outrun him with no wand, plus an injury, then I would be killed on sight by any one of the many death eaters lining the street anyways.

"At least tell me what the hell you plan to do." I demanded. The temptation to reach up and strike the bastard was strong, but my desire to keep my hands was much stronger.

"In a second, princess." He smirked.

"Stop calling me _princess_!" I yelled at him. It was childish, but I couldn't stand that this vile piece of filth was calling me a nickname that was often favoured by my father for me.

"You're not a princess?" he asked sarcastically. "But everyone in the order treats you like royalty."

"It's called kindness, you jerk. They care for me because they're my friends!"

"Well then I suppose you're just _my_ princess then." He laughed at the absolute look of disgust I had on my face.

"You make you sick, Regu-" I stopped short and my breath caught in my throat. Ahead of us was a small group of black-clad figures. I cared little for what side they were on. All I knew was one had platinum, blonde hair.

_Draco._

I hadn't even realized I had said his name aloud until Regulus let out a bark of laughter.

"You're about to find yourself very disappointed." At least he didn't call me princess that time.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped back at him. He didn't reply.

Horror filled my heart as we drew closer to the men and I suddenly realized the cause for Regulus's smug smirk. The blonde wasn't Draco.

"About time, Black," came the harsh voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"My apologies, she was quite…reluctant to come." Regulus replied. I glared at him. How long exactly had he been working for _them_? What if Grimmauld was no longer safe for us?

"Couldn't handle one simple little girl?" Lucius sniped. "How very…disappointing"

"As I recall she managed to evade _you_ a couple of times, Malfoy." Regulus retorted. Lucius's eyes burned with hatred as he glared at Regulus.

Having nothing to refute with, Lucius instead took the conversation in a different direction. "Why on Earth are you holding her?"

"She's hurt." Regulus shrugged.

Lucius looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Her injury was making her…slow." Regulus supplied.

Lucius rolled his eyes and waved his hand at the ground, "Well, you have no need to cradle her now."

Regulus nodded obediently. As if wanting to prove his heartlessness, instead of placing me down as would be expected, he dropped me.

The pain ripped through me, much as it had the first time he had dropped me. As my head hit the cobblestones I let out an ear piercing scream. My hands were groping wildly around at my body, torn between covering the wound on my stomach or the fresh wound on the back of my head.

The scream eventually reduced down to a faint sobbing. I knew the death eaters were looking down at me with disgust and I knew how pathetic I must have looked.

"Sir?" a death eater stood in the doorway of one of the businesses.

"What?" Lucius snapped at him.

"He heard her; he's becoming very hard to control." Lucius acknowledged the urgency in the man's voice and gave him a small nod.

He heard her? Assuming _her _was me… did that mean…

"Draco!" I cried in relief as he was pushed through the doorway by three wizards.

"Oh god… Hermione! Are you OK?" he yelled, trying to push past the men to me. They of course did not let him near me.

"Look how pathetic she is, Draco?" Lucius hissed, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders. I would pay money to bet that that was the most affectionate gesture he had ever given his son.

"You're pathetic." Draco hissed back at his father. His father dropped his arm from his son and slapped him hard across the face. Draco took the hit easily, even sneering at his father afterwards.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled, trying to scramble to my feet. My head swam and I was forced back to the safety of the ground, my hands once again clutching my stomach.

"You hurt her!" Draco roared, noticing my cry of pain. "I'll fucking kill you!"

"No, Draco, you will kill _her_." My heart stopped beating as I looked up at Draco; his face was contorted in horror.

"Well?" His father snapped impatiently.

Draco regained himself and returned his father's glare. "I'd sooner turn a wand on myself."

"There will be none of that. That would be a terrible waste… a wizard with your lineage…" I knew immediately the fear Lucius held for his son. He no longer had a wife. So, he only had the one son, his successor. It was up to Draco to keep the family pure and produce a son of good pedigree.

And a mudblood could not ruin that.

"_Fuck _my lineage!" Draco roared. "It means nothing!"

I screamed as Draco fell to the Cruciatus curse. Desperately I tried to crawl my way over to him but felt Regulus place his foot on my back, preventing me from going anywhere.

"Please, please just stop it!" I cried. "Torture me instead!"

Lucius smirked at me as he let up the curse.

"Patience mudblood," he chuckled, many of the other men joining in with him, "Such eagerness for pain."

Draco looked at me pleadingly. I shook my head in defiance. He wanted me to lie there quietly and let his father take all of his anger out on him? Didn't he know it was a worse torture than the Cruciatus curse itself... to watch so helplessly...

Lucius leant down to his son and pulled his head back by his hair, causing an angry yell to escape Draco's lips.

"Look at her, Draco." Lucius hissed.

I met Draco's eyes, knowing pain was about to come my way.

Lucius nodded to Regulus and then white was all I saw as my body was sliced apart by knives and fire. So much fire… I was burning… how could I not be dead?

It felt like hours had passed when the curse was lifted. My body twitched involuntarily from the curse, but at least the pain was gone.

I looked back up to Draco, he was sobbing.

"Look how pathetic you've become!" his father was roaring at him. He received a hard kick to his side, but did not cry out this time.

"I'm fine." I whispered, trying to force a smile on my face.

I was far from fine and I knew that Draco knew this. My body ached from the aftermaths of the curse, I was watching the man I loved be tortured because of me, I could feel blood all but pouring from my wounds… but all of this didn't matter because I was going to die very soon.

"Hermione…" Draco groaned. He lunged towards me before they could stop him and I cried out in delight as I felt his body engulf mine protectively. What a sight we must have been, huddled on the ground together. Thankfully, I was way past caring how foolish we looked.

"Don't worry, my love. You'll be alright." Draco whispered in my ear. I cried out as I felt somebody kick Draco's back.

"I love you!" I sobbed, tucking myself into his arms.

"How sweet," Regulus sneered. He looked as though he had just tasted something foul.

"Go to hell." Draco snarled at him.

He squeezed me painfully as the torture curse wracked through his body once more. I didn't even realise the screaming had been me until the curse was lifted off of him.

"Draco, get up this instant." His father hissed.

"No." Draco's eyes locked with mine and I could see the burning look of determination in them.

"Please, get up…" I whispered to him. "Save yourself the pain."

"I'm not afraid of pain." He said sternly.

"Please…" I begged again, he shook his head defiantly and held me closer to him.

"Listen to the mudblood, Draco." Lucius implored. Draco sighed and looked at my tear filled eyes.

"I have a…condition." He announced. He let go of me briefly to shakily stand to his feet. He helped me up next, though he had to place a tender hand against my stomach as I cringed.

"Which is?" Lucius asked curiously.

Draco held me against him as we stood in the circle of death eaters. He was brave to stand up to his own father.

"I'll join you, father, in exchange for her life." Lucius's lip twitched in annoyance as he glared hard at me.

"You will not!" I shouted at him, trying to back away from him.

"It's my life, Hermione," he said sternly. "You don't get to decide this."

"No, Draco. It's my life too!" I argued, "And I'd rather die than lose you to _him_"

"It's very fortunate that you feel that way, mudblood." Lucius sneered.

"What do you say to my condition?" Draco roared at him.

Lucius stroked his chin thoughtfully for a moment. "And if she dies?"

"Then I die." He snarled. There was conflict on Lucius's face as he fought for the right decision. He wanted me dead for trying to corrupt the family line of purity, a lesson he probably deemed very important in his cruel, twisted mind. Yet, his son was all he had… and here he was, offering to comply with him and the Dark Lord again, all for one mudblood's life.

"There's always the probability of forcing you to subject to the Dark Lord's will, Draco." He warned. "The Imperius curse is an amazing thing."

"I'd like to see you try." Draco growled. "I've been able to throw that curse for at least a year now."

Lucius clenched his hand around his wand angrily as he looked at me. I could feel the want to hurt me, to make me beg for death and eventually, to end me. Finally, he smirked.

"Very well, Draco." He said, "I give you my word, she lives."

Draco sighed in relief and hugged me to him.

"How could you?" I whispered against his ear. He cringed at the pain lacing my words.

"I have to, Hermione, for you." He stroked my hair lovingly.

"Draco, I don't want this; if you join him… I'd rather be dead." I hissed, pulling away and looking into his face. "I will love you until the moment I die, Draco. But if you go back to him, I'm eventually going to hate you for that decision."

"I'll still love you." He murmured, leaning down and kissing my lips.

Lucius growled in impatience and I felt Draco stiffen against my lips as he was hit by a hex.

"Come." Lucius ordered.

He rubbed his thumb over my cheek sadly and moved to stand by his father.

I stood in the middle of the circle by myself now, eyeing everyone suspiciously. Without Draco by my side, I felt more vulnerable. Even with the promise of my life… it didn't mean they couldn't hurt me.

Finally Lucius spoke up. "Black," he addressed. "You have some… unsettled business with her, am I correct?"

Laughter erupted throughout the circle as Regulus blushed slightly.

"Yes, Malfoy," Regulus nodded stiffly.

"You have proven yourself," Lucius complimented, "You may have her."

_Have me!_

I snapped my head towards Regulus with terror filled eyes as he smirked at me. Behind me I could hear Draco yelling at the top of his lungs, begging, threatening.

"Calm, Draco. He won't kill her." Lucius chuckled, patting his son's cheek.

Draco spat at him, trying desperately to get free of the three wizards holding him back.

"You did this for me." I said cruelly. The words pierced him like a knife would, and I could see the anguish on his face as he silently begged for my forgiveness.

Shouts could be heard from the top of the alley and I looked over hopefully.

"Mulcibur, go investigate." Lucius snapped at a death eater to his right. The man nodded and ran up the alley with his wand drawn.

I could just see the reflection of bright colours against the stone walls, almost as if spells were being cast. My breath hitched with anticipation. Mulcibur came sprinting back down towards us and kneeled at Lucius's feet. "The order is trying to get through, sir."

The group of men swore.

"Very well, we fight. Draco, you fight with us, or she dies. Regulus, remove her from sight." Lucius ordered.

Draco twisted his fists into balls as he glared at his father. He wanted to save me, I could see that, but his best chance was to play along until the order broke through.

Regulus grabbed me around the waist and I felt my feet leave the ground once more as he took me into his arms.

"I can walk." I snarled at him.

He snorted, "Barely."

I watched Draco longingly, not wanting to leave him, until Regulus ran us around the corner and out of sight. He kicked open the door to a sinister looking shop and carried me inside.

"I'm not surprised that they didn't want you to fight." I commented.

"Oh and why is that?" he growled. He took me right to the back of the odd store, into what would be the sleeping quarters of the owner.

"You're a lousy dueller." I answered. "Every defeat you've had has been blind luck."

"Don't, Granger." He warned, dropping me onto the bed and smirking as I curled up in pain.

"Do you feel powerful hurting an unarmed witch who's practically half your age?" I snarled, clutching my stomach.

"Only you, mudblood." He sneered back.

He left me in the curtained off quarters briefly to, I imagine, peer out the window.

I heard him swear and shut and lock the door before swiftly making his way back to me and closing the curtains tightly. I took that as a good sign that the order had made it through the guards.

"You've lost." I mocked.

He growled and turned around, grabbing my chin in his hands and leaning his face in so it was an inch from mine. He radiated anger.

"I haven't lost anything, Granger. I have plans for you and I'm going to see to it that they are fulfilled." He growled. He ran his other hand down my cheek before pushing me back out of his grasp.

"And when I am finished with you, Lucius's promises aside, I will kill you." I shuddered at the hatred in his voice.

He placed a hand firmly over my mouth and stared intently at the curtains. He was trying to hear the battle raging outside the store.

There were voices yelling, they were getting closer.

"Find her!" It was Harry, oh thank the gods it was Harry.

Regulus scowled as he too recognized Harry's voice. His wand twitched in his other hand, just dying for Harry to burst through the door so he could be the one to take him down. I glanced at his face, still focused solely on the curtains, then down to the hand not smothering my mouth. His wand was held in the tips of his fingers, the perfect striking position. It would take but a flick of his wrist to cast a deadly curse ahead of him.

The only imperfection with his technique was the gentleness he caressed his wand with. So gentle, it could be snatched right out his hand.

With one painful lunge I snatched the smooth wood out of his fingertips and pointed it straight at his stunned face.

"Granger…" he warned.

"Shut up, Regulus." I snapped. "I'm going to give you a choice, because, even though you are a monster and a rapist, I have still seen a little bit of good in you today, very little, but enough."

"What choice?" he growled, taking a step toward me.

"The next step will be your last." I warned, tightening my grip on his wand.

He stopped and held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"The order is winning, Regulus, you know this. I'm giving you the opportunity to pretend you never betrayed us, in return for your help."

"And what help does the almighty mudblood Granger need from the likes of me?" he mocked.

"You know I can't walk well… without help" I blushed.

"I'll need my wand to heal you." He retorted impatiently.

"Blaise couldn't heal me, you certainly can't." I snapped. How stupid did he think I was? "I want you to help me to my friends. I will lie and tell them you were taking me out of harm's way."

"And what would stop you from telling them the truth once I've done this deed?"

"Regulus, I'm not like the death eaters. The order is built on stronger stuff than prejudice and deceit. You have my word."

His eyes pierced mine for several moments, even with shouting and spells raging on just outside of the shop.

"Very well." He finally said. I felt relief and gratification well within me.

"Help me up." I smiled at him, even if it took him aback, I just felt he needed to know how appreciated his deed really was.

He leaned over me and allowed me to wrap one arm around his neck while he hoisted me up. The pain was bad, but becoming familiar enough to be almost manageable. After all, I'd had worse, right?

He grunted as I thanked him, and instead focused his attention on helping me hobble out of the curtains and into the main shop.

For a moment I believed I'd finally found the good in Regulus, no tricks.

I was wrong.

He hit me so suddenly with an agonizing blow to the stomach that I crumpled to the floor with a scream.

He dived for his wand and I managed to pull back my hand just in time. Still, he came at me, grabbing at my clothes, pulling my hair, scratching my skin, clawing for his wand.

"Im…Impedimenta" I screamed. Regulus's movements rapidly became sluggish, until he was moving so slowly he could be mistaken as a statue. I quickly scrambled away from him. I had his wand trained carefully on him, in a few moments the spell would cease, and then I would make him pay.

His hands begun to twitch first, then his eyes blinked and I knew he was back. Just as he lunged again the door blast open from behind us. Momentarily surprised by the intrusion, Regulus ceased his attempt for me and turned.

I couldn't see who it was until Regulus fell to the ground, a blonde on top of him, beating him with his bare fists.

"Oh my god, Draco" I gasped, his non-magical approach at violence was disturbing to say the least. Regulus's blood was splattered on his hands and wrists.

"Are you OK?" I turned with shock to my left. Jake was there, smoothing my hair, rubbing away blood from a scratch on my cheek. I let out a sob and fell into his arms with relief.

"You're safe now." He soothed. I pulled away, shaking my head.

"I was fine, I had him under control. I'm so glad you're OK." He hugged me back, a little stunned at the sentiment.

Jake was pulled back from me and a panting Draco kneeled before me. His eyes were manic, his hands bloodied and he seemed pale, even for him.

I glanced over his shoulder and saw Regulus a bleeding mess on the floor. His face was so badly beaten I had to look away. He was barely recognizable.

"Don't look at him." Draco growled. I looked back into Draco's crazed eyes.

"I love you." I whispered. I didn't know what else to say. I took his face in my hands and softly kissed him on the lips. "You're trembling."

"He took you away." Draco whispered. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "He wanted to… he was going to…"

"I would never let him." I said firmly. My eyes bored into his and he nodded.

"Draco, we'll be needed outside." Jake reminded us. I saw him lean down and check Regulus's pulse out of the corner of my eye, but he remained silent.

"Are you well enough?" Draco asked, stroking my hair lovingly. I ignored the fact that his hand was smeared with blood.

"I'm fine." I lied. Both Jake and Draco sighed. Damn them.

Draco scooped me into his arms and I bit the sides of my mouth to stop from crying out. They may have seen through my lie, but I was sure as hell going to prove them wrong, even if they were right.

"Is everyone OK?" I asked. Jake and Draco exchanged a look.

"We don't know exactly." Jake answered. "But I passed a few of ours...they were down."

My heart was pounding so hard I felt it might burst from my chest, "Who?"

"I don't know their names." Jake said apologetically.

Draco carried me through the door and I noticed with relief that the fighting had stopped. Harry ran up to us and grabbed my hand.

"You're OK!" he sighed in relief. "Oh, thank god…"

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry for running off on you!"

"Its fine, Hermione" he smiled, "You're safe. That's all that matters."

I smiled back at him, before a thought struck me.

"Oh my god, Blaise-"

"Led me here," Harry supplied. "When I got the chance I made straight for Ollivander's, figuring that's where you'd go. I found Blaise unconscious in the back. I brought him to and he told me Regulus took you."

"How did you know I'd be in Knockturn?"

"Jake saw you being carried down here." I felt so very lucky my friends had taken notice.

We all looked up as someone called out. Blaise approached us with a light jog and stopped directly in front of Draco and myself.

"We've got them rounded up." He reported, before shooting me a concerned look. "Are you OK? Where is Black?" he sounded murderous as he spat Regulus's name.

"He's dead." My head shot up with wide eyes as I looked at Draco.

"He's… dead?"

Draco grunted his reply, knowing that voicing the words would only upset me. I nodded slowly, trying hard to digest it. Regulus was dead. Draco had killed him with his bare hands. That didn't make Draco a monster… Regulus was the monster. But it was still another human life… taken on purpose.

I snapped back to the conversation that had continued without me.

"He's your father!" Harry was yelling at Draco.

Draco growled with frustration, "Which makes him less likely to tell me anything! He doesn't fear me!"

"But he must love you!" I cringed at Harry's words.

"I'm very sorry to shatter your peachy world, Potter, but not everyone's parents would throw themselves in front of a killing curse for their child, some would push instead." Harry stared back, his mouth opening and closing in a half-arse attempt at an apology.

"Forget it," Draco grumbled. "I just want to get Hermione back to headquarters."

"Draco, wait." I placed a hand softly on his chest. "Harry, what do you want to know?"

"Voldemort's whereabouts," Harry stated firmly. "Or anything else he can get out of the bastard."

I nodded and turned back to an impatient looking Draco. "Try your legilimency."

"I _can't_." He said. "I'm not skilled enough."

"Lucius isn't skilled at all!" I retorted. He sighed and held me closer.

"I'm afraid to look into his mind." He admitted. "To see the things he's done, to see his plans for you… to see him torturing you…"

"It's all in the past." I reminded him, "Think of our future now. You could make it safer for us."

He stared at me for several moments before sighing in resignation at my hopeful smile.

"Blaise, can you take her?"

The small group grinned at his obvious defeat as Blaise took me from Draco's arms and into his own.

"How are you holding up?" Blaise whispered to me once he held me properly.

"Oh, just swell." I replied sarcastically, "I wish everyday was as fun as this one."

He smiled sympathetically and looked at my covered stomach. "I should have healed you as best as I could, it would have saved you a great amount of pain… I was too concerned about scarring; you have so many already…"

"You sure know how to compliment a girl," I grinned half-heartedly. "You used your best judgement at the time, how were you to know what was going to happen next?"

"I'll make it up to you." He promised.

"You came for me," I reminded him. "I could never thank you enough." He smiled and gave me a chaste kiss on my head.

I glanced at Draco who gave Blaise a small grin at his affection. Blaise was the only man who could show me attention without Draco wishing he would drop dead. I suppose growing up as close as they did must have created a very trusting bond between the two.

We rounded the corner to find four men kneeling on the ground, hands besides their back. It looked like an execution.

Charlie, Ron and Neville were standing over the men, wands pointed threateningly over them.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, confused.

"Still in Diagon," Blaise whispered back to me. "Draco's father and his friends were over confident. They didn't expect much from a group as young as ours."

We stood behind Draco as he came to a stop in front of his father. They exchanged quiet words, although Lucius seemed to be doing most of the talking. I was tempted to lean forward, just to try and catch a snippet of their conversation.

Lucius hissed as Draco brought his wand to the older man's face and forced him to look at him. Minutes passed as everyone watched in either confusion or anticipation. On several occasions Ron tried to clear his throat only to be shushed by the few of us who knew what was silently going on between the men.

"You better get prepared to drop me and wrestle him." I whispered to Blaise the moment I noticed Draco's fists clenching.

"Why?" he hissed back. I put my fingers to my lips and then pointed at the men. It was obvious to all by now how angry Draco was becoming.

I wasn't sure on the exact moment when Draco withdrew his mind from Lucius's, all I knew was it became chaos as everyone ran to stop him as he pushed his wand so far into Lucius's neck that tears welled in the older man's eyes. And yet, he laughed.

"Are you going to kill me, Draco, your own father?" he mocked.

"You're no father of mine!" Draco roared. His father smirked.

"You never could control your anger; one of your many weaknesses… your worst being your unexpected love of mudbloods."

Something snapped in Draco the moment the words had left Lucius's mouth and just as he raised his wand to perform, what I assumed to be, the killing curse, Harry reached him and knocked him to the ground. Ron helped him pin the blonde to the ground as he fought against them, cursing them and his father to hell.

"You can't kill him!" Harry yelled, trying hard to keep his arms behind his back.

"It's my fucking right!" Draco roared.

"We still need him."

"I've seen everything in his pathetic little mind; he's useless to us now!"

Harry didn't get the chance to remind him that that wasn't how the order worked. With an effortless manoeuvre, Draco managed to overpower Ron, and threw him against Harry, knocking them both off.

He stood and approached Lucius with a terrible fury.

Green light blinded everyone, and when my vision returned, Lucius Malfoy lay dead at Draco's feet.

* * *

A/N: Hello my lovelies! Another chapter for you :)

Now, I wasn't going to update quite so soon... but you have EsemmeTresemme to thank for bribing me ;) And also Lucy for her proposal.

Even without the bribes, I love every single review I receive so much 3 The days following an update I am constantly checking my phone for any emails :D And I am also astounded by the amount of favourite lists my story is now on. You're all so very wonderful!

So, now you know how much I love your reviews, don't be strangers! I'd love to know what you think.  
I feel so sad that my story is drawing to a close... But at least I have more stories in the making on my laptop to keep me pleasantly distracted from my study.  
xSiriusxstalkerx


	56. Chapter 56

CHAPTER FIFTY-SIX)

I couldn't find the words to express how terrible I felt. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I stared at Lucius's body. _Oh Draco, what have you done to yourself?_ He had killed many before now and I already feared for his soul. But to kill one's own father… as evil as he was… was just self-destructive. He would never come back from this.

"You fool!" Harry's voice broke through my thoughts and I stared up at the confrontation. "What the bloody hell were you thinking!"

Draco didn't answer him though. He was staring down at his dead parent in shock.

"The order won't have this!" Harry continued, "You'll be kicked out or imprisoned."

"He…" Draco couldn't find the words.

"What, Malfoy?" He snarled. "We all know he hurt Hermione. But you've just ruined her life too!"

"We can lie," Blaise spoke up. He must have felt my heart racing at Harry's implications. "It was self-defence, we all saw it."

I looked around at everyone hopefully. If each person could say Lucius made an attempt at his life, he would be spared. They may not all have liked Draco, but they liked me.

"We all saw it, murder!" One of the death eaters laughed. Their confidence had increased as they realised we didn't all have murder in our hearts.

"Shut it," Ron snapped. He flicked a stunner at each one and they flopped to the ground like ragdolls.

"And Regulus was an act of self-defence too?" Harry suggested. I cringed. Being fatally bashed to an unrecognisable state didn't usually suggest one's desire to defend… rather a desire for revenge.

"Harry…" I spoke up meekly. "He's not exactly in an excusable state."

"Then I did it." Blaise spoke up. "They can kick me out."

"Blaise, no," I hissed.

"I won't let Draco take the fall for doing something any one of us would have done in his situation. I have no one to be taken away from, I'll be right." Blaise defended. I clutched his shirt so tightly my fist hurt.

"Draco, tell him he can't do this to himself," I begged. "There will be a better way!"

Draco said nothing still; he just shook his head slowly. His eyes were still wide and shocked.

"Lucius did it!" I suggested, trying to draw the negative attention back away from Draco. "Regulus was going to kill me, a direct violation of his orders. Lucius has his cronies kill him."

"How do you explain Draco's bruised fists?" Blaise argued.

"Blaise, please, they won't care about Draco's fists, they'll just be glad to see us all alive." With everyone telling them different and having no other proof, how could they blame Draco?

"He's dead." Everyone turned their attention back to Draco as he spoke the first words that made any sense.

"That's what happens when you fuck around with the killing curse." Harry snapped. I could tell their relationship wasn't going to border anything similar to friendship for a very long time after this.

"He killed him…" Draco muttered.

And it seemed he was slipping into insanity.

"_You_ killed him." Ron growled. "If you'd join in the conversation we're trying to think of a way to save your ungrateful arse."

"It was _my _right," Draco's voice was getting louder as he turned to face us. "And you killed him!"

"Blaise didn't…" Harry interrupted. His mouth opening and closing in confusion. No one had actually seen Draco cast the curse… we just assumed… in his current state of rage…

"Draco, I didn't do it." Blaise said pleadingly. "I would never take that away from you."

I turned my head as someone shifted behind Blaise and suddenly everything clicked into place.

"Oh no, Jake…" I gasped. "You didn't?"

Jake stood there, staring back at me with guilty eyes.

"Jake?" everyone chorused, staring at the harmless man with shock.

Harry ran a hand through his hair; it was too much for him to take in, "But why?"

"Lucius killed Jake's wife, Sarah…" I whispered. I didn't even think that Jake would seek revenge. I would never have suspected him to have it in him to kill another man. Sarah was a beautiful woman, and she would not have wanted this for him.

"I'm sorry to have killed your father," Jake said, his voice was trembling. "But I had a right, too."

"Your wife, huh?" he snarled. Jake recoiled from him and looked me apologetically. "Well he beat me my entire life, all but sold me to Voldemort, killed my mother, abducted the love of my life, tortured her, scarred her, gave her away as a rape toy and almost succeeded in killing her once. But I suppose your wife's painless death is more important."

"Blaise, put me down," I hissed. Blaise didn't even question my reason to be in pain. He could see, as clearly as anyone else; that Draco was ready to kill the tortured man sheltering behind Blaise and myself.

My stomach heaved painfully as I stood. My head was swimming and I was certain there was a rather large lump forming.

Blaise held his arm out for support as I walked towards Draco. By the time I stood in front of him my breathing was ragged from the effort of walking six steps towards my beloved. I could feel the sheen of sweat covering my body, and the watery mist clouded my eyes as I fought back tears. At least with Sectusempra the pain had been limited; I had felt numb for the worst half and then I had fallen into a blissful unconsciousness. Now though, I felt the pain rip through me with every movement, every breath.

Draco had no choice but to look me in the eye as I grasped his arms desperately. He took in my pained expression, my difficulty and discomfort in the mere act of standing, and miraculously, his face softened.

"We're safe." I whispered, forcing a small smile on my face.

Draco looked on the verge of tears as my words pierced him. He looked at me guiltily, but could not form the words to apologise anymore.

"You had me so scared," I continued, "But you're here, you fought them, and you came for me."

"I only wish I had ended him for you." Draco lowered his head in shame.

"You killed Regulus." I reminded him, "And that was already one death too many. I don't want you to destroy your soul for me… and to kill your father… that's damage far beyond our imagination. I am happy you did not kill him."

Draco looked at me, mouth ajar. Perhaps he had lived in a word of cruelty for too long, one where he felt the need to murder all that did his loved ones harm to prove himself.

"You said you may hate me…" he reminded me. I cringed. They had been the words of a scared and seemingly betrayed woman. I had never regretted anything more.

"I have never loved you more, Draco." I clung to him, afraid that my foolish words had damaged our relationship. It had already taken such a beating. "I could never hate you, I just… I hurt so much, and I wanted you to understand just a fraction of how I felt."

He instantly laid a gentle hand against my stomach in understanding. I shook my head.

"Not physical pain, Draco. Just the thought that you were going to leave me…" I stopped, unable to go on and cried against his chest.

It was an awkward moment for those around us. No one was sure what to do or say, all being reluctant to ruin a sacred moment between lovers. Eventually Draco and I faced the crowd of young order members and nodded. It was time to face the music, and hope they believed our lies.

Jake walked ahead of all of us, not wanting to meet Draco's eye. I worried that maybe Jake was hoping to be struck down by a curse to the back as he walked in front of the son of the man he had just killed.

"I'm glad Jake killed your father…" I whispered to Draco as he helped me walk. He raised a quizzical eyebrow at me.

"Although I do not agree with it, maybe he needed it to move on." Draco looked ready to respond, but I already knew what he wanted to say."He has no one to help the hurt that he feels. You at least have me."

"That I do, love." He whispered. He pulled me closer to him and I smiled despite the nauseating pain.

As we neared the top of the alley Bill came running down to meet us. His eyes were tired, sad and relieved.

"Ron?" he shouted desperately. "Where is he?"

"I'm here." Ron blushed, his flaming red hair a dead giveaway as he moved in front of us to greet his brother.

"You had mum going round the bend with worry!" he shouted at him, "We couldn't find you and Knockturn was warded off…"

I smiled even as Ron's ears went red. Molly had nothing to do with it. Bill was just too embarrassed to admit he'd been out of his mind with worry for his youngest brother.

Bill turned back to the rest of us once he had sent Ron on his way. "Are you all OK?" he asked as his eyes gave each of us the head to toe. His eyes rested on me, panting heavily as Draco supported me and he swore.

"What happened?" He asked. He leaned down in front of me and gently peeled back the robes Blaise had tied there.

Draco shoved him back the moment I gasped.

"That's enough." He growled.

"What happened?" Bill asked, ignoring Draco's rudeness.

"Just glass…" I murmured in embarrassment. "It's nothing really, I just need Madam Pomfrey."

He nodded in understanding. "And we'll get you to her straight away, if you could just wait a moment…"

I looked at Draco in confusion. He just rolled his eyes in impatience at Bill and held me firmly. "If it hurts badly we'll go now." He said.

"I'm fine, my love." I smiled. "A few minutes won't kill me."

We watched curiously as Bill approached Harry.

Harry didn't give Bill a chance to speak before he started rattling on, "Both Regulus and Lucius are deceased, we have several death eaters stunned. Once Hermione is healed I think we all need to have a chat. Malfoy hopefully has some information to share-"

Bill held his hand up to stop the boy before leaning in close to him and whispering something in his ear that no one but the two of them could hear. Harry's eyes widened and I noticed his shoulders slump as the weight of whatever words Bill had whispered in his ear hit him. His eyes locked with mine and panic gripped me.

Something was wrong.

I listened closely and heard wailing coming from a distance. It was a hopeless sound of someone mourning.

"Who is crying Bill?" I asked urgently. "Has someone been killed?"

Bill stiffened as I addressed him and slowly turned to face me.

"We have sustained a few loses, Hermione." He informed me regretfully."You can hear Tonks… Andromeda has been killed."

"Oh no," I sighed, "Tonks must be… oh god." I couldn't begin to imagine the pain Tonks was going through, let alone Andromeda's husband, Ted.

I fought back the fear and asked a question I wasn't so sure I wanted to know the answer to, "Who else has been killed?"

Bill nodded to Harry and Harry approached me with the fakest smile I had ever seen plastered upon his face. "We can talk about the battle later, Hermione. Right now you need Madam Pomfrey."

"No, Harry. What aren't you telling me?"

I heard Draco groan and I looked up at him expectantly. He had seen Harry's mind.

"Draco?" I whispered pleadingly.

"Come Hermione, I'll apparate us back." He suggested. Bill and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Why can't we just port key back with everyone else?" my voice was rising as I tried desperately to fight down the panic rapidly filling me.

"You need urgent medical attention." He supplied, pulling me to him and wrapping his arms around me.

"No!" I screamed, pushing away from him before he could apparate us away. I fell to the ground with a scream, but slapped away all three of them as they tried to help me.

"Jake!" I called. "Jake, please!"

Jake came running to my side and helped me up carefully. Draco glared daggers at him.

"I need you to help me to Diagon." I begged. He looked around at the three sets of warning glares and then back to my tear filled panicked eyes before nodding.

"Hermione, you don't want to do this!" Harry yelled. His voice broke as a sob escaped his lips.

"Faster, Jake" I demanded. I forced my body to move faster than was comfortable. Madam Pomfrey wouldn't heal me, oh no, she would kill me once she discovered I hadn't backed out of the battle immediately and rested myself.

I clung to the stone wall in agony as we reached the joining of the two alleys. Tonks' wails were unbearably loud as they echoed off the buildings of Diagon, and my heart wept for the woman.

Bodies lay on the ground here and there, and I noticed with relief that these were merely stunned death eaters that the order was slowly making their way through to bind and move.

Jake's voice brought me out of my reverie and I looked up at him. His eyes however were trained to his right. "He's the reason I saw you being dragged down here." He pointed to a man lying face down on the cobblestones. "He saw you before me, and made the bravest attempt to try and get to you… but he was alone against three of them."

My view of the man was impaired by Fred, George and Katrina who stood in front of him. Their wands were raised as if preparing to move him.

"Fred?" I called out. All three of them turned to me with ashen faced. They all had tears running down their cheeks and the twins cringed at the sight of me.

"We're sorry, 'Mione." George whispered. I felt like breaking apart just at the look of three of the most mischievous and happy people standing before me, reduced to sobbing wrecks.

The twins moved aside respectfully, pulling Katrina with them, revealing the man on the ground.

My throat suddenly clenched and my knees stung as I hit the ground with an almighty wail of loss. The contents of my stomach met the cobblestones and I shrieked with pain. My head… my stomach… fucking Sectusempra had nothing on the stabbing pain in my heart that would not go away. I wanted to rip the vile thing from my chest just to end the pain, to end this bullshit.

I felt hands on me and I wrenched myself from their grip. Screaming at whoever it was to leave me alone, to leave me to die here too.

Before anyone else could try and pull me away I crawled over to his body and clung to him as if I could force life back into him.

"Please!" I screamed at him. "Oh god, please Oliver!" I rolled him over so that he was face up in my arms. He looked like he was sleeping. That was it! These idiots didn't even realise he was just stunned!

"Give me your wand!" I yelled at George. He shook his head at me.

"'Mione, this won't help." He whispered hoarsely.

"Someone give me a fucking wand!" I screamed. I was attracting quite the crowd by now, and they were all just crying like blubbering idiots at the display because none of them could see that he was just stunned!

A wand was pushed into my hand and I looked up to see Draco.

"You see he's alive too!" I laughed hysterically. He didn't reply.

"Ennervate" I whispered, smiling as the glow of light engulfed him.

Nothing, it just faded and did nothing.

"Ennervate," I screamed, "Ennervate! Ennervate! ENNERVATE"

It wasn't… it wasn't working.

"Your wand is broken!" I yelled, "I need another!"

This time Blaise stepped forward, and I tried again. Still, nothing happened.

"They're too full of dark magic!" I accused, "I need another!"

Jake handed me his wand this time. But of course it didn't work; he had cast a killing curse with it only moments ago. That was it, surely?

Then why hadn't Bill's, Harry's, Fred's or George's wands worked either?

"It's because I need my wand!" I screamed in realisation. "It's suited to me the best! Draco, fetch me my wand from Ollivander's!"

"My love." He whispered. "You know it won't work."

"Maybe he's been cursed with something dark? Maybe he needs Madam Pomfrey… or St Mungo's?"

"I don't think that's necessary." Draco whispered.

"Well I don't give a rat's arse what you think!" I screamed, pushing him away from me. He looked hurt, but said nothing.

"He's gone, Hermione." Bill tried now.

"You're just trying to get back at me, aren't you?" I accused. "This is a cruel joke!"

"It's no joke. He's really gone and you are in denial. You know this." Draco said firmly.

"He's not…" I stammered. "He _can't _be."

"He is."

I cradled his head in my arms and brushed a stray piece of hair from his eyes before letting my fingers travel down his cheek.

"He's so peaceful." I murmured to myself.

How could someone look so lovely, and be deceased? It made no sense.

A sob escaped my lips as realisation smacked me cruelly. He was gone… I would never see him again.

I buried my face into the crook of his neck and howled. I howled until my voice went hoarse, until my heart felt numb, and then I howled some more. When my throat ached and no more sound would escape my lips, I planted soft kisses on his hairline instead and hummed my comfort song. Perhaps it would comfort him too, where ever he was now.

"Hermione?" someone whispered carefully once I had become quiet.

"Jake says he was trying to save me," my voice sounded ugly as I rasped out the words, but I was too far past feeling self-conscience. "He died because he didn't want me to die."

I laughed now, taking everyone by surprise. I laughed until my sides hurt along with everything else and then I smiled up at everyone."Isn't that the biggest load of bullshit you've ever heard?" No one responded so I continued. "Isn't all of this just bullshit?"

The smile faded from my face when I noticed no one was smiling or laughing with me. "What's the point?"

"Don't say that." Draco said softly.

"But it's true…"

"When my life seemed at its absolute worst, when my mother was murdered, I felt like this," he reminded me. "But then I had you."

"And what a mess that turned out to be for you…" I mumbled.

"And I'd do it again."

I let out a shuddery breath and slowly loosened my grip on Oliver. It wasn't him anymore I had to remind myself- it was just his body now.

"Please, Draco," I croaked, allowing him to pull me into his arms. "Take me home."

)

Draco hadn't taken me home. He had taken me straight to Madam Pomfrey instead. The fuss she made seemed unnecessary for something so simple. People had died for Christ's sake, and I had sustained a minor injury.

Nothing made sense.

I had allowed her to fix me without a word though. Her eyes shot me sympathetic looks the whole time and I knew Draco had had a private word with her concerning the events of the day. Behind the sympathy I could also see something else, something… sad.

And then it hit me. Madam Pomfrey knew all of the Quidditch players of all years very well; they all sustained enough injuries of course. She had known Oliver since he was twelve.

I felt selfish. I was hogging all of the attention from Oliver's death, and why? I was only his ex-girlfriend. Sure we had left on good terms, if anything we spoke more after we broke up. Our friendship had blossomed more than our romance ever had.

I said nothing to anybody as I thought of Oliver. Not even once Madam Pomfrey had completely healed me, not even as Draco carried me to the edge of Hogwarts's grounds to apparate, something he did because I'm sure he didn't trust me enough with the floo at the moment.

It was only as Draco was easing me into a hot bath back at Grimmauld that I spoke"He was like family to me."

"I know, my love." He shushed, brushing my cheek with his hand.

"I was awful to you…" I whispered.

"Your words were said in grief, I don't hold them against you." He comforted.

Why did he have to be such a perfect gentleman about it all? At least if he were angry with me I would have something to distract me from the aching loss still pounding in my chest.

"Can I ask you a question?" I whispered after a moment. I was unsure if he would tell me anything until I felt a bit better.

"You can ask anything." He stated.

I spared a small smile for him. Trying to put across my gratitude and that I could handle any more news that came my way.

"Who else was killed?"

He hesitated then. "Maybe we'd best save this conversation for tomorrow."

"No, I need to know."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking back at me."Johnson."

"Angelina?" I gasped as realization dawned on me. "She was Oliver's partner."

Draco nodded in affirmation. "Apparently she was killed once Oliver left her to try and get to you."

A sob escaped my lips and I drew my knees up and hid my face against them. "Everyone that died… it is my fault."

"Funny, Potter is moping downstairs saying the exact same thing."

"That's not funny, Draco."

"No, it's not!" he suddenly yelled. I flinched in shock. "What happened to them wasn't your fault, or Potter's fault. We're in the middle of a fucking war, if someone has to be responsible then blame the Dark Lord."

"That's not fair." I whispered. "People deal with their grief differently!"

"War is not fair. Do you think they wanted you to feel guilty? Do you think they wanted you to blame yourself!" he snapped. "Mourn for the lost, fine. But don't place blame, it helps nothing."

"Yelling helps nothing as well…" I mumbled. He groaned in frustration, although I wasn't sure if it was with me or him, before storming out of the room.

I sighed and stepped out of the bath, regretting it instantly as the cold hit me. I quickly slipped on a bathrobe and made my way, somewhat hesitantly to my bedroom.

Draco was sitting the on bed, his head in his hands.

"Draco." I whispered from my spot in the doorway.

He looked up at me and cringed. "Go back to your bath, Hermione."

"Are you OK?"

"Are you kidding?" he asked, "Your friends are dead and you want to know if I'm OK?"

"Yes."

"Well, no. Nothing is OK." He sighed, placing his head back into his hands.

"Should I get Blaise for you?" I suggested. Maybe he wanted to talk to someone, but felt too guilty to unload everything onto me right now.

"Would you rather get Blaise?" he snapped. I raised an eyebrow at him and sat down beside him.

"Talk to me."

"What if you had died today?" he asked. "What if I had never met you again at the hotel and it was me who finished you off?"

"What if I didn't die and we did meet and we fell in love." I replied.

"All I'm saying Hermione, is that I've watched you suffer since you came back into my life."

"As you said, we're in the middle of a war. It's going to happen regardless." I said quickly.

"Are you happy with me?" he asked quickly.

"Draco, if this is about Oliver and that I told you to go away… I didn't mean it…" I cupped his cheek in my hand. "The pain was all too fresh then."

"You cared for him greatly." He agreed. "I remember what a wreck I was when my mother died… and you were there for me."

I smiled at him, and his eyes lit up at the first real smile I'd given him since the battle.

"How about we run away, like you wanted to?" I whispered in his ear.

He chuckled and pulled me back to face him. "We could find that home to move in to."

"I'd like that." I whispered, rising to my feet and trying to pull him up with me. "Let's go now."

"You're going to look at real estate in a bathrobe?" he smirked.

I shrugged, "I could continue my bath in our new place."

"Is that right?" why wouldn't he get up?

"And if the bath was big enough…" I bit my lip and looked at him greedily.

"That does sound good." He agreed.

"Let's go then!" I growled in impatience. With one slight tug he pulled me back down on the bed.

"We'll go tomorrow." He smiled. "I promise."

"Why can't we go now?" I felt desperate to go, to do something new and fresh, I wanted to begin a real life with Draco.

"Because it's nearing six o'clock in the evening for a start." He pointed out in amusement.

"So? We're going to buy. It'll be worth their while." I argued. I pushed down the guilt rising in my stomach at the thought of Draco having to pay for our entire home. Being an order member didn't exactly come with an income.

"Not tonight, Hermione." He said again firmly.

I gave a heavy sigh and took his hands. "Please, I need to do this."

"I've wanted to take this step with you since the moment I first had you, and I have been patient. Another night will not kill either of us." He whispered, squeezing my hands.

"You don't understand-"

"I do, Hermione. It's the same reason I wanted to sleep with you when my mother passed. I wanted something new to happen, something to take my mind away from the pain of loss." He leaned in and gave me a light kiss on the lips. "I want you to remember the day we bought a home as a happy memory, not an impulsive buy to escape grief."

I looked down at the ground and found my vision blurred with tears."You're right."

"Tomorrow we will find a home that you deserve. But tonight, I want you to stay here with me and grieve for your friends."

I nodded, letting the tears fall down my cheeks.

"Think of your happiest times with him." He whispered, pulling me into his arms and laying me down. "And then think of tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Hello my lovlies How have we all been? I've been desperate to get this chapter all done, and now I have found myself with a bit more spare time (Excluding work, of course!). I'm still indecisive whether this is a good thing or a bad thing, as my story is at an end. Either next chapter or the one after will be the last *tear*. I've held on to this story for a long time, it seems... strange.

Anyway, it has been suggested to me to give Draco's POV a go... and so, I'm considering writing the final chapter as Draco, what do we think about this?  
I have already started a draft to see how it is, and I'm liking it so far. As I only have two, or maybe even one chapter left, how about a review? I'd love to hear what you think about the idea, plus what you would like to see in the ending of my story, whether it be in Draco's POV or Hermione's.

Also a big thank you for all my lovely reviews. Mistydrop, your review was very sweet, got me blushin

Please, please review! I'm dying to know what you think!  
Love you all dearly,

xSiriusxstalkerx


	57. Chapter 57

A/N: This is it people! The final chapter :') Written in Draco's POV, hope you enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTY-SEVEN : - )

"She thinks it's too big."

"It's a shoebox."

"That's what I said!"

Blaise walked around the miniature living room with his nose in the air, before stepping into the master bedroom.

"The guest room isn't too bad." He commented optimistically.

"That's the master bedroom." I replied.

"Oh."

I followed him as he scrutinized the size, the carpet, even the wallpaper in the room, before stepping through into the adjoining bathroom.

"Draco, what is that?" he asked me, eyeing the spa bath with interest.

"It's a bath."

"I can see that…" he growled, "What are all those holes for?"

"Hermione says they blow bubbles."

"Is it enchanted?"

"I guess so," I shrugged. "She was very excited about the bath. She was adamant on getting one big enough for both of us."

Blaise chuckled and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Did you tell her you bathe in an indoor swimming pool at the manor?"

"No, and she thinks this bathroom is fantastic, so don't ruin it for her."

Blaise raised his hands in defence before given me his questioning look.

"Just ask." I snapped at him.

"Do _you_ think this place is fantastic?" he asked.

I smiled then. "I think it's small, I don't understand why the kitchen is next to the dining room and not beneath it, or why there are only five bedrooms –four if you count the lack of study- or why only the master bedroom has its own bathroom. There's very little I understand about this house, I couldn't understand half the nonsense the muggle agent was babbling on about.

"But I understood the look in Hermione's eyes when she first stepped inside. You should have seen her get all excited over a kitchen. Or how she spoke about what colours we could paint the bedrooms. Or what curtains would look good in the living room."

"So, that's enough for you to live in a house -not to mention a neighbourhood- that you don't like?" Blaise questioned.

"Blaise, one day when you stop screwing any pureblood woman that walks, you'll understand. I'd live in the gutter, if that's where she wanted to be."

"Mate, I'm never going to be as whipped as you are." He ducked my stinging hex which created a small scorch mark in the wall behind him.

"Shit!" I cursed, striding over to the damage and running a hand over it.

"It's tiny, she won't notice." Blaise laughed.

"Once again, you didn't see her reaction to this place. She will notice."

"Just place her dresser in front of it." Blaise suggested, flicking his wand at the dresser and levitating it over the bed and in front of the damage.

I snarled at him before shifting it back to where it was.

"Hermione wants it by the window, besides, the bedside tables won't fit if it's there!"

"Well, my apologies." Blaise said defensively as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

He watched as I shifted the bedside tables Hermione had wanted into place and unfurled the rug in front of the bed. The room looked exactly how Hermione had described it.

"Gold curtains?" Blaise queried.

"Hermione's second choice, she wanted red." I smirked, remembering the argument we had had at the muggle store.

"Where is Hermione anyway?" Blaise asked, checking the doorway as if she might suddenly walk through it.

"She says she's packing her things at Grimmauld." I shrugged.

"'She says'?"

"For the last month she's had an excuse for her absence from eight to one every day."

"So, where is she?"

"She won't tell me, because we had an argument about her working. But she's convinced the Weasley twins to hire her at their shop part-time. She feels guilty for having no money to put towards the house."

"Maybe if you told her how much money you actually have, or how your family made that money over the years, she wouldn't feel as guilty."

"Again, something you will never mention. I have told her how much I have. I don't think she believes me."

"I don't think I did at first either." Blaise admitted in embarrassment. I smirked at this and he scowled.

"So what are you going to do about the wall?" his face fell even further when I smirked. He had been hoping to worry me.

"I have a plan." I shrugged, smirking as Blaise cocked his head.

"And what is your plan of hiding a damaged wall?" he asked. "Are you just going to buy a new one with all that money?"

"No, I have a little something to… distract her." I grinned. I pulled a small box out of my pocket.

Blaise's mouth fell open in shock as I opened the box and placed it in the centre of the bed carefully, so that Hermione could see it from the doorway when she came home.

"I think proposing is a bit much to distract her from a tiny burn on a wall." Blaise commented after a moment.

"Shut up." I laughed. "What do you think?"

"I think… well, I don't know why I'm surprised really…" Blaise shook his head before looking at me with sincerity. "I'm proud of you, mate."

"Proud?" I scoffed.

"Yes, I never thought Draco Malfoy would ever settle down, with a muggle born at that." He stood and embraced me. "Congratulations, Draco. You couldn't find a finer woman, even a pureblood."

I smirked at his inability to forget blood status and pulled back from the embrace, clasping his shoulder in thanks for a moment before leaving the room to finish placing all the large furniture where Hermione wanted it all.

She had wanted the room downstairs, next to the kitchen, to be the study. Then there were four left. To me, it seemed reasonable to have all four as guest bedrooms, but Hermione couldn't quite comprehend it. She had quite excitedly suggested we use the furthest bedroom for potion making, something she was still very interested in studying.

Two could be guest rooms; and the other…

"Hermione thought you'd like to live here for a little while." I told Blaise hesitantly, "Since your home is no longer safe."

Blaise looked stunned for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"I can't remember the last time you spent more than a week away from me. I can't see why here would be any different." I drawled.

"You make me feel so welcome." Blaise grinned.

"So, is that a yes?" I asked.

"I suppose it is."

"Hermione will be thrilled."

"I hope she's almost as excited as you are." Blaise said sarcastically before looking into each of the rooms.

"I'll take the one furthest from you two. Distance might reduce the night noises."

"They happen during the day too, my friend." I smirked. "And you can have the one second furthest from us. Hermione wants that one for potion making."

Blaise went in to inspect his room before coming out with a scowl on his face.

"Not to your liking?" I sighed. He was already being a lousy house mate.

"If I'm going to be living here for any amount of time, I want a bathroom."

"You have one, down the hall and to the left." I grinned, enjoying his irritation.

"I meant a personal one, connected to my room would be good." He snapped.

"Run it by the lady of the house when she gets home." I suggested.

Blaise smiled then, "I'll ask her after you shove a diamond on her finger. She's less likely to say no to some renovations then."

I shook my head at my oldest friend and smiled. The idea of buying our own home was to have our privacy, something I had paid a pretty price for –especially after all the crap that went in to exchanging galleons for muggle money- but having Blaise here, for whatever amount of time he decided to stay, would be comforting, if only just knowing he was safe.

"So, how would Hermione react to me bringing my…friends around from time to time?"

Then again, maybe here wasn't the safest place in the world for Blaise, at least not if he decided to bring every pureblood floozy home that so much as made eye contact with him.

"Do you think she'd say no to my bathroom then?" he gulped.

"I think she'd blast your room off of the house altogether, with you and your 'friend' in it." I think I might too. I had no problem with Blaise's womanising habits, but not under my roof with my soon-to-be wife.

"So the mark in the bedroom will bother her, but not a whole chunk of the house missing?" Blaise teased. I rounded on him and fixed him with a warning glare.

"Don't, Blaise." I snapped. "Anyway, why don't you go out with Hermione's friend Miriam?"

"She's… not my type." Blaise lied, casting his eyes downwards.

"She's attractive, smart, kind, horny, single and pureblood. She sounds perfect for you."

Blaise just shrugged and continued to stare at the floor as if he were inspecting the colour.

"Oh, that's right." I smirked. "You only go for trashy bimbo's that you have no future with."

That got to him. Blaise's eyes snapped back up to mine and he glared. "That's not true."

"Name an exception." I challenged him. When his eyes shot back to the floor my smirk widened. "Give her a chance. I think you'll find that she's one 'friend' Hermione won't mind you bring into the house."

Hermione had been rattling on about setting Blaise and this Miriam girl up since Wood's funeral when Blaise had hit it off with her. Only Blaise could pick up at a funeral.

That had been a hard day for Hermione, and so I was relieved for the distraction Blaise had allowed her. We had buried Wood with the other order member's, near the Weasley's shack of a home, along with my aunt and the old Gryffindor chaser. It had been emotional for everyone, and although I never told Hermione, I had felt a pang of loss when my half-blood cousin had spoken of my mother's only decent sister. At least they were together now.

Hermione's mood had picked up after the funeral, and she was smiling again. I think, in the end, what she needed the most was closure, to put Wood to rest, say her goodbyes, and get back to her life, content that Wood remain in her heart and memories, since he could not be there with everyone in person.  
Unfortunately it seemed that life didn't want to deal my witch a happy moment without more misery. Being a famous Quidditch player, a public memorial was held in Wood's honour by the wizarding community, an event that Hermione could not attend due to the danger of death eaters being among the crowd, waiting to pick off mourning order members. As the wizarding world had believed Hermione to be dating Wood at the time of his death, she was slandered for not showing up. I had taken habit of distracting her from reading the prophet for weeks, lest she see what horrible things that bitch, Skeeter, was still saying about her.

I heard the fireplace in the living room roar to life and smiled, she was home.

"Sorry I took so long," she panted, carrying a single box that had had items carelessly tossed into it. "I, um, got caught up talking."

I didn't mention her workplace appropriate blouse and skirt, or her frazzled appearance that suggested she had finished work and rushed around Grimmauld trying to find enough things to make her lie plausible. Instead I walked up to her and kissed her in greeting.

"What do you think, my love?" I whispered to her, showing off the living room with my arm.

"Oh, Draco, it looks gorgeous!" she squealed in excitement, dropping the box on the couch so she could better inspect her home.

"Just how I pictured it…" she mumbled, running her hands across the curtains delicately before running off towards the kitchen. "Uh… Draco."

"Yes, love?"

"Where is the fridge?" she asked, trying not to laugh. I frowned at her.

"It's in the kitchen, like you asked." I replied. I'd be damned if I knew what a 'fridge' was for.

"Darling, _that _is a washing machine, it goes in the laundry, remember?"

I scoffed at her. How could that muggle machine possibly wash anything?

"I think you're mistaken." I sniffed.

"I think I'm a muggle-born and know more about this sort of thing than a sheltered pureblood." She grinned, standing before me with her hands on her hips. I sighed. She had me there. Grudgingly I levitated the apparent 'washing machine' out of the kitchen and swapped it with the fridge that was in the laundry.

"Better?"

"Perfect." She smiled. I didn't even care that I was wrong when she smiled like that.

"Come here," I grinned. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to me and buried my head in her neck.

"Draco!" her laugh made my heart flutter, she had laughed very few times since Wood had died. I groaned and started trailing kisses along her neck, up to her jaw, and eventually claimed her lips.

It was only when her protesting hands pushed against me did I realise that I had somehow ended up on the floor, with my beautiful future-wife pinned beneath me.

"Not on the floor, Draco!" she laughed. I pushed away the awful thought that she'd never protested about having sex on the floor with Charlie Weasley.

Instead I chose a different tact, "Why not? We have yet to christen every room of the house…" I purred in her ear, nipping her earlobe.

She moaned and dropped her head back, allowing me to win the very brief argument.

"I am NOT moving in if _this _is what I have to put up with on a regular basis!"

I groaned and shot Blaise a glare from his position in the doorway. "Then don't."

"Oh my," Hermione mumbled, pushing me off of her and standing up. "Hey, so Draco asked you?"

Even though her face was bright red from being caught in an intimate position –not that someone hadn't seen us in a much more precarious act before- her eyes still shined with excitement of having roommates.

"Yeah, he did." Blaise grinned, carefully avoiding her eye to infuriate her.

"And…?" She whispered.

"I will, on certain conditions, starting with silencing charms on my room." Blaise raised his eyebrows at her and she blushed deeper and averted her eyes to the floor.

"I think we can manage that…" she squeaked.

"He wants a bathroom as well" I added. Snickering at the piercing glare Blaise shot me.

"But there is a bathroom." She frowned.

"His own."

She looked back and force between the two of us, trying to form an acceptable sentence. "But… the original design…"

"It's just one tiny addition…" Blaise pleaded, grabbing her hands in his. "So we can all have a little more privacy."

"I didn't want to… add on…" she mumbled in disappointment.

"What she is trying to say is that she doesn't want our home to turn into the Weasley's hovel." I supplied for her.

"That's not what I… it's just…"

"We can add something with a little more subtlety than that disaster… if it weren't for magic the whole thing would come crashing down." Blaise snickered, earning himself a glare from Hermione. That certainly wasn't going to help his cause.

I rolled my eyes at his pathetic pleads before stepping in. "Hermione, I'll see to the designs myself and run everything past you before we add it, if you would like that?"

She chewed her bottom lip in a way that made me want to blast Blaise from the room and take her then and there, before nodding slowly.

"We can give it a try, I suppose… but only if I'm happy with it, OK?" She eyed Blaise now, and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Speaking of happy, you should see how Draco has set your bedroom u-OW!"

"Just as you requested, my love," I smiled at her, ignoring Blaise's glares from the stinging hex I had sent him. Hermione cocked an eyebrow at the two of us.

"Everything OK?" she asked carefully.

"Just Blaise being Blaise," I supplied. She laughed and nodded in understanding.

"What the bloody hell is that meant to mean?" Blaise growled.

"Harry said he'd be around in an about an hour, is that OK?" she asked, ignoring Blaise's mumbling.

"If he must," she sent me a warning glare and I rolled my eyes.

"Has he notified Snape at least?" I muttered.

"He was at Grimmauld, so I told him before I left. He seemed thrilled to be working around Harry's schedule." I chuckled at this. Snape and I shared a very similar view of Potter.

"I can just imagine." I replied. "We're very lucky he's doing this for us at all, he still thinks it's a bad idea."

"That's because he doesn't like or trust Harry." She scoffed, waving her hand as if Snape's thoughts were unimportant.

"I'm not entirely convinced this is a good idea either." I added.

"That's because you don't like or trust Harry either."

"Potter doesn't like or trust me, you know." I grumbled.

The order's only condition for us moving away from headquarters, because apparently we weren't grown adults who could make our own damned decisions, was that we had a secret keeper to protect our new home.  
Hermione had been fine with this demand, as it was apparently common with most order members to protect their home with some charm or another, but as Hermione and I were higher up on the 'Kill on sight' list with the death eaters, we needed a secret keeper, the same as The Burrow.

I had immediately volunteered Blaise for the job. After all, he was my oldest and best friend, and the only person who got along with both Hermione and me.  
The order did not like this decision. Just as Hermione did not like my decision to tell the order just where they could stick their Fidelius charm. The way they treated us Slytherin's was just wrong.

Among the yelling that I had, quite proudly, started myself, Hermione yelled out another suggestion. One that left everyone in the room too baffled to continue the argument.

Harry, boy-who-fucking-lived, Potter.

I'm positive the same thought that was running through my head was running through everyone else's: _Why in the name of Merlin, would we make Voldemort's most wanted wizard our secret keeper? _

Unfortunately, the boy-wonder thought it was a fucking marvellous idea, probably having been used to following Hermione's advice his entire life. There was no way in hell that he'd survived this long on his own thoughts. And don't even get me started on Weasley.

Hermione's logic, however flawed I still thought it was, did make sense in some ways… not as much sense as just making Blaise our secret keeper, but there was no arguing that cause. Her theory was that Potter was so well protected, that it would be hard pressed finding him to torture our location out of him. Not to mention that in the event that the ever elusive Potter was captured, no one was going to give a shit where Hermione and I lived, all the attention would be on Potter, as usual.

Snape was on my side on this. He even offered to be the secret keeper himself, but again, the order just didn't like Slytherin's. He was adamant that our safety couldn't be left in Potter's unreliable hands, especially when Potter and I had hated each other for most of our lives. I couldn't keep the smug smirk off my face when Potter took offence to Snape's opinion.

But all it took was that nosy bloody werewolf to think it was great before everyone else started commenting on just how wonderful Hermione's mind was. Like she needed the compliments to know she was smart.

My only demand that was taken on board was that Snape cast the Fidelius charm himself. If I was doomed to leave my fate in Potter's hands, I at least wanted someone experienced, and who wouldn't half-arse the charm, casting it.

"You and Harry are going to have to get along at some point you know, I get along with Blaise for you." She scolded. I watched as she walked into the kitchen and started pulling tins out of a box that was sitting on the counter.

"You make it sound forced?" Blaise huffed.

"Well… you were a right prick at the convention…" she said thoughtfully, "Following me around, accusing me of things, trying to turn Draco on me…"

"I had my suspicions and I was right." Blaise sniffed, crossing his arms and glaring hard at her.

She smirked at him in a very me-way. "Blaise, darling, it was _my _idea to let you move in, or did Draco forget to mention that?"

"He mentioned it." Blaise nodded.

"And it is also up to _me_ whether or not you have to walk down the hall to use the bathroom." Her smirk grew wider as she caught his full attention. "If I really didn't like you, I'd just say no."

Blaise opened his mouth before closing it, probably deciding it best to keep any sarcastic comments to himself until his bathroom was complete.

"Speaking of the house…" Hermione said, suddenly directing the conversation my way. "I have a favour to ask you…"

"Anything," I said immediately. Blaise coughed something that sounded like 'whipped'.

She chewed her lip nervously for a moment before meeting me eyes. "How would you feel about another housemate?"

"Why don't we just move the whole order into our house?" I muttered before I could stop myself.

"I knew it…" she sighed, looking put off.

"Who is it?" I growled, giving in to her sad look.

"Jake-"

"Not a fucking chance."

"But-"

"I will not have the _boy _who killed my father in my house."

"Draco, be reasonable-"

"Can't Lovegood take him in? She's shagging him isn't she?"

"They are not together! Besides-"

"He holds no regard for others; I will not sleep under the same roof as him."

"He has nowhere-"

"He can sleep in the fucking gutter for all I care!"

"But-"

"No."

"Please-"

"I said no."

"I've already-"

"Hermione, NO!"

"I'VE ALREADY ASKED HIM!"

Her heavy breathing was all that could be heard in the kitchen as she glared me down with a mixture of guilt and rage.

"Can you two argue like that again?" Blaise asked. I could see the smile slipping onto his face as he tried desperately not to laugh.

"Blaise, fuck off." I muttered. Of course he didn't leave, he just shut his mouth.

"I'm sorry but he doesn't have anyone to take him in." she whispered.

"I'm not surprised he has no friends, honestly. Does he make it a habit to go around killing other people's fathers?" I snarled.

"Draco, we've had this argument before. If it wasn't him, it would have been you, and your soul just wouldn't have survived it."

"Draco has a soul?"

"Blaise, fuck off." Hermione snapped this time. Again he didn't leave.

"He has Lovegood." I accused.

"She doesn't live at Grimmauld. She'll be returning home soon and she lives with her father. She isn't exactly in the position to invite people to come live with her."

"Merlin, I'm surprised you didn't invite her to come live here too!"

"Draco, fine, I'll tell him I'm terribly sorry, but I was mistaken and we can't take him." She sighed, banging a can down on the counter and making to storm off towards the bedroom.

"Might want to stop her…" Blaise whispered as he wiggled his ring finger.

"Shit…"

I ran up and caught her wrist just as she reached the bottom step. She turned and pulled her wrist out of my grasp, before folding her arms crossly.

"Why does it mean so much to you?" I groaned in defeat.

"You didn't see him with his wife, Draco. She was so lovely, she'd want me to do this." She whispered sadly. She was using the memory of some dead chick against me? That was just bullying.

I cursed in my head for a full minute before grinding out, "Temporarily."

"Pardon?" she gasped.

"Yes, on the condition that it's temporary." I repeated, feeling the urge to bash my head against the perfectly painted wall.

She squealed with the most girlish noise I'd ever heard from her, before wrapping her arms around my neck and forcing her lips to mine.

I smirked and bit down on her bottom lip, enjoying the small gasp of pain she let out. It was the only thing I could currently do to vent my frustrations with my witch.

"Get a room." Hermione pulled away and smiled at Blaise's intrusion. His stay was going to be shorter than Jake's if he didn't stop interrupting us.

"Maybe we will." She winked at me and I realised what Blaise was doing.

I gulped nervously, now was as good a time as any.

"Come on." I whispered, grabbing her hand and pulling her up the stairs towards the bedroom. My breathing had picked up considerably and I was sure my hands were starting to sweat.

She frowned in confusion when Blaise bounded up the stairs behind us and I wanted to slap my forehand into my hand in frustration with Blaise's lack of subtlety. The woman thought we were going to have sex for the love of Merlin… Blaise was just making himself look like a perverted weirdo.

As I placed my hand on the smooth wood of the door my heart began to beat so rapidly I was sure it was going to rip itself from my chest. She had been so reluctant to move in with me when I had asked her all that time ago back at the hotel… now I was suggesting marriage! What the hell was I thinking? She'd probably run all the way back to Grimmauld and never see me again. If she rejected me, I wasn't sure we'd recover.

Mustering the minute bit of courage I had left in me, I pushed the door open and pulled her forward to examine the room.

I had never been more nervous about someone's reaction, not even the Dark Lord's.

At first her face was one of awe as she took in her surroundings, a perfect image of what she had described she wanted. She turned to me with a huge smile on her face, before stepping on the tips of her toes to give me a small kiss on the lips.

"It looks wonderful." She whispered, before turning back to the room. She took a couple of steps forward before freezing. I closed my eyes, afraid of her reaction. Her gasp made them snap open and her horrified eyes met mine. Why did I have to move things along so quickly? We'd only just moved in together for crying out loud… I'd never regretted anything more than I did in that moment.

"What the hell is that?" she hissed. Glaring accusingly at me, then to Blaise, then back to me again.

"Just forget about it." I mumbled, shoving my hands in my pockets and staring hard at the floor.

"Forget about it? How am I supposed to forget about it?" she groaned. My heart ached painfully and all I wanted was for the goddamned floor to swallow me up.

"Is it so bad?" Blaise frowned, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Well…" she struggled with words and I was tempted to storm from the room. "It's unacceptable… I certainly can't live with it! But… it's fixable, I suppose."

She couldn't live with it, but it was fixable. I didn't know what the hell to make of that, but nothing about the situation felt fixable. I was willing to put my heart out on the line and she obviously didn't feel quite as strongly for me. I knew she loved me, but maybe I was mistaken about the extent of that love.

"I didn't realise you'd be so opposed." She looked taken aback by my tone, but quickly regained herself.

"Well, obviously I wasn't going to be happy about it…" she shrugged. "But I suppose we can… hang a picture there or something… the wall paper would be too hard to match…"

She kept on rambling on about original wall papers, and pictures she'd like to see on the wall, but I was barely listening. I watched as she walked over to the wall and ran her fingers over the scorch mark.

I heard Blaise let out an amused sigh of relief behind me.

Although relief had flooded through me, I was in no way prepared to take such a humiliating blow again. While she was distracted by the wall I strode over to the bed and snatched the ring box into my hand before she could see it.

"Hermione," Blaise coughed loudly, once he saw what I was trying to do.

She swung around with a raised eyebrow at Blaise's childish ways of seeking attention before her eyes rested on me, and, almost as if in slow motion, onto the now closed ring box in my hand.

"Draco?" she questioned. Her hands started fidgeting together nervously and I breathed out shakily.

I felt a pressure in my left knee before it suddenly dropped to the ground as if it was full of lead. I glanced at Blaise, trying hard not to glare at his wand hidden behind his back. It'd be better if she thought I'd kneeled on my own free will.

"Oh gosh…" her voice sounded as shaky as I felt.

I opened the ring box slowly. I had never given much thought about how to propose like this. The point of setting it up on the bed was so I could be spared the humiliation of kneeling, it felt like I was begging her to marry me. Which I was starting to feel might be an option.

"Uh, Hermione," I started… poorly, "You and I have been through a lot, with my prejudice and my, uh, father trying to kill you, oh and Flint trying to r-"

"Um, Draco…" she frowned, suggesting that I should probably skip all the bad things. For Merlin's sake, I was scaring her away!

"Yeah, anyway, I uh, well, I've come to realise how… how much I need you in my life, Hermione." I was stumbling over my words like a first year Hufflepuff, it was humiliating. "I know we haven't been together for long, but we've already been through so much… And I've, well I have, um, I know… I can never be without you."

I could see Blaise waving for me to stop now, before I made myself look more ridiculous than I already had.

"Well, I was hoping… not immediately if you don't want, but would you like… would you do me the honour of marrying me?"

For a whole minute, where I wished I would sink through the floor, she left me waiting; just staring in shock at the ring. I was almost ready to shout out "Just kidding!" when a smile broke over her features and she dropped to her knees in front of me.

"Of course I will, Draco." She beamed, "You can stop looking so panicked now!"

I dropped the ring and pulled her to me, just glad to hear that she wanted me. Hermione Granger had undone me, I had once been so confident in my own body, never caring what anyone else thought of me, because hell, I was a Malfoy. But then she'd re-entered my life and I had never wanted to impress someone more.

"Thank you." I breathed in her ear. She giggled and pulled her face back so she could place a small kiss on my lips.

"You're welcome." She grinned. I smirked back at her before pushing my lips hard against hers, knocking her onto her back on the floor.

"Blaise, get out now." I ordered; keeping my eyes on my future wife's as she smirked.

Blaise muttered something about his living conditions and I waved my hand, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Now what shall I do with you?" I purred down at my witch.

"Do with me?" she frowns, "But, Draco, it's you that deserves reward…"

I raised my eyebrows at her boldness and allowed her to stand. My eyes never left her as she sat on our new bed and patted the space next to her.  
I was there in a heartbeat, kicking my shoes and socks off on the way. She giggled at my enthusiasm before pushing me down so I was flat on my back.  
She was on me then, kissing every bit of my exposed neck while her hands worked the buttons on my shirt; I liked the way she took control.

She trailed fire down my chest with her lips as she kissed and sucked every new piece of exposed flesh until she came to the edge of my pants.

"Take them off." My voice sounded raspy, like I hadn't had a drink in days.

She pulled the belt out of the loops and tossed it over her shoulder. I smirked as she cringed at the clang it made against the wall.

She looked back at my eyes and hers seemed to cloud over at the look I was giving her. It was full of love and want.

She pulled at my pants and I rolled my hips up to help her take them off. I licked my lips in anticipation of what was to come now that she had undressed me. I glanced up at her, expecting her to start removing her own clothes.

"Close your eyes." She ordered, unbuttoning her blouse as she spoke.

"But-"

"Close… your… eyes…" she whispered, her blouse now slipping gracefully to the floor. She moved her hands to the zip of her skirt and I groaned, leaning my head back against the bed and reluctantly closing my eyes. How could she ask me to do that when she was undressing!

She made no noise whatever, the sneaky little witch, and I was one second away from disobeying her and opening my eyes when I felt her warm breath so deliciously close to my cock.

"What are you-" I started.

"Shh, husband." She whispered, testing the word. "You're going to like what I'm going to do…"

I gasped in pleasant surprise when her warm mouth engulfed me. Fuck obeying… My eyes snapped open to watch her bob up and down on me. She glanced up and her cheeks turned a deep shade of red when she saw me watching her, but continued all the same.  
My eyes rolled back in my head when her hand stroked me in time with her devilish little mouth, almost as if experimenting.

A few months ago, if I'd be told that Hermione-bookworm-Granger was going to be giving me head because I had proposed to her, I would have… well hell, I'd like to think I would have hunted her down and proposed that instant, but truthfully, I would have cursed the idiot for telling such ridiculous lies.

Yet here I was. Here she was.

"God Damnit, Hermione!" I groaned as I felt her teeth cautiously graze me. She sheathed them immediately, her cheeks even redder than before.

"No, again…" I complained, digging my fingers into her hair and pushing her head down. I felt the vibrating of her giggle before she ran her teeth, very lightly, over me again. My witch was amazing.

The way she cautiously went about every step, the way she blushed with embarrassment, had me questioning her experience with this particular act. Undoubtedly the girl was working miracles on me, but she seemed so shy…

I looked down at her again. It was agony how much she turned me on; especially now, kneeling before the bed completely naked, pleasing me with an endearing amount of shyness.

"Oh, Hermione…" I rasped out, loosening my grip on her head so she could look up at me.

She had no idea what I was doing, and I felt guilty to breach her trust like this… but I wanted to know so badly.

I kept her gaze on my eyes by grazing her cheek with my knuckles, before diving into her mind. I hastened through her memories, mixing them with her current thoughts and basking in them.

She had never done this with any other man, but me. And she liked it.

I flicked through a memory of Wood trying to persuade her to try it, but she had simply refused. Her thoughts back then had been quite adamant that it was repulsive. How things have changed, I grinned.

I was ripped from her mind as my body tensed. No, please no.

"St-stop…" I hissed. She pulled away immediately and looked up at me, alarmed by my demanding tone.

"Get up." I growled. I wasn't done with her yet, I couldn't allow her to finish me. This was our first time together in our new house; this was because we were going to be married. I would not let her go without.

She stood up warily, thoroughly confused. She looked positively gorgeous standing there naked, eyes wide and lips swollen.

"Get on the bed…" I didn't mean my voice to sound so threatening. "…Now."

"What the hell, Draco?" She snapped. She put her hands on her hips in what I'm sure would have been an intimidating pose if she wasn't so deliciously naked.

I didn't have time to argue with her, my body was aching for relief and my mind was rapidly losing the battle with my dick for control.

I grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and threw her forcibly on the bed, causing her to shriek in surprise. I was on her in moments, my tongue battling with hers for dominance. I pushed her legs aside with mine and thrust into her in one swift motion. Her head rolled back as a loud moan erupted from her throat. I took advantage of her exposed neck and ran my teeth along the smooth skin. She tasted so good.

"Harder," she ground out, raising her hips to meet mine as I pumped into her. "Please, harder."

I all but snarled at her demands and lifted myself up on my arms for support before slamming my hips against hers with bone shattering force. Her cries were loud and if I hadn't seen the look of ecstasy on her face I might have thought she was screaming in pain.

"Oh, Merlin," she whimpered as her body convulsed under my own.

"That's it baby," I hissed, not letting up until I felt her walls clench around me and a satisfied scream leave her lips. Only then did I allow myself to succumb to the sweet relief my body was yearning for so desperately.

I didn't make any move to get off of her as we both came back down from our high, our breathing heavy and a light sheen of sweat covering the both of us.

"That was…" she gasped out.

"I know…" I whispered. I gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead before rolling off of her.

"Propose more often?" she propositioned. I laughed and pulled her against me so I could kiss her more deeply.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips.

She pulled away from me and stared me dead in the eyes. I could see the words in her mind before she spoke them, "I love you too, Draco… so very much."

We lay there for another few minutes, enjoying nothing but each other's presence, until we heard a knock on the front door.

"That'll be Harry." Hermione whispered, almost in disappointment. I smirked at her; she was disappointed about having to protect ourselves because it meant getting up and moving past this moment.

"Snape will be here shortly then, we don't want to keep him waiting…" I suggested. He'd probably storm out, unwilling to work around anymore people's schedules.

Hermione got up out of bed first and made her way into the walk in wardrobe for a fresh dress.

I shrugged on the pants I had been wearing before Hermione had torn them off to… well, to 'thank' me.

As I threw my unbuttoned shirt over my shoulders I kicked something on the ground. I reached down and picked up the ring box, the object of my worries for a couple weeks now, the reason for my current satisfied state.

"All ready?" Hermione asked. She was wearing a pink dress, a colour very bizarre on her as she never usually wore it. She was pulling her hair into a ponytail, something I noticed that she did when she gave up on the mass of tangles.

"Almost," I smirked. She raised an eyebrow at me and I jiggled the ring box in my hand.

She let out a shaky breath and walked over to me.

I opened the box, and pulled out the gold ring. I knew the diamond was a little big for her simple tastes, but I wanted to show her that I could give her the world if she asked. The ring screamed expensive and I knew that she was nervous about having to wear it around.

"Your hand, please," I whispered.

She nodded and held out her left hand. I noticed the slight quaver it had as I pushed the ring onto her second finger, before bringing her hand up to my lips and gently kissing her knuckles.

"It suits you." I whispered.

"The ring?" she asked uncertainly, staring down at the massive stone and holding it against her chest protectively.

"No," I answered, "Being mine. It suits you very well."

She smiled at the sentiment and stood on the tips of her toes to press her lips against mine gently.

"I think so too." She admitted cheekily, before grasping my hand in her small one and leading me towards the door.

I had no idea at what point we were planning on having this wedding in the middle of a war, just as my cousin and her werewolf fiancé didn't know, nor did I have any idea when we'd be able to remove the safety charms protecting our home, or when this blasted war would end, or how many sleepless nights I had ahead of me comforting my wife as more of her friends were lost to the war. It seemed only worse would happen before any good did.

But I did know, without a doubt, that Hermione Granger was going to be my stubborn, know-it-all, Gryffindor, muggle-born wife, and that she was going to drive me crazy every day for the rest of my life.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Oh gosh. That was it. It's finished. Over 5 years of work, ups and downs, writers block, abandonment, recovering... and now it's all over. Mixed emotions much!

I jammed everything I loved into this chapter... :) Funnies, banter, drama, sex and a corny ending. And I'm sure Draco appreciates how I ended this story ;)

I thank everyone who has ever followed and reviewed my story, and now I ask for everyone to give that last review. I'm dying to hear what people think of Draco's POV, and of course, the story's ending.

Cheers J. K. Rowling for being so brilliant, that she could inspire people to write stories from hers. It's given me much happiness :)

Oh, also, please check out a very beautiful trailer made by 'Lost In The Lies' about Deception:  
www . youtube com /watch? v=UdiWPX _zJ6o (spaces people, plus the . it won't let me add. I'm not very good at this lol, GRR)

I will eventually be writing more stories, I have at least 3 Dramione ones up my sleeve, plus a couple HGSB and HGSS. So when I get off my lazy ass and start posting, please check them out. Although they will be very different from Deception. (For starters I like to think my writing has improved greatly since I started writing 'Deception'. Being older and wiser rocks!)

I love you all, ah! special moment for me :D

xSiriusxstalker


End file.
